


Walking Dead Wizard

by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, mention of non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 86
Words: 344,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dixons and Harry Potter try to get to Atlanta but fail miserably when they realize the entire town is crawling with Walkers. The survivors they are - they head for higher up the mountain to keep safe. They are later joined by Shane and the others. What would have become of the group if they'd had a wizard within its ranks? Would they have found somewhere safe and been able to keep it or would they still lose? Who would survive? Who would die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Walking Dead

Walking Dead Wizard

Harry Potter/ The Walking Dead story - Which I don’t own either story/comic/TV series. 

Will be slow updates, and possibly short ones as well, so far I’ve only seen the first series, but I wont take long to see the rest - it never does when I get into something lol. 

Pairing - Not got one planned but it will either be no pairing or slash if it is slash it won’t be Rick/Harry just a heads up. 

A bit of this I don’t need to tell those who’ve watched… is from Series 1. 

Chapter 1 

Harry yawned tiredly, standing up and automatically putting his boots on (they all slept fully dressed) leaving his tent and over to Merle’s concern churning in his gut when he noticed that Merle wasn’t there. Had he gone hunting after going salvaging with the group yesterday? Or was the group just not back yet? Daryl wasn’t there either, but he hadn’t expected him to be, it was his turn to hunt. Merle was better at skinning preparing the food to be eaten, Harry and Daryl were the ones that preferred to hunt for it. Not that they ever got a thank you for it either, Muggles were so damn ignorant - aright some Muggles, since Daryl and Merle were alright as was Carol, who thanked them for the food and tried to do their laundry but he had said no, he didn’t need someone to do it (he could magically clean them better anyway). The bad feeling had followed him all day yesterday, and it was twice as bad today. Shrugging his shoulders, determined to get answers from someone, Dale would be best to ask since he was the one that was mostly on watch duty. Sniffing in distain, he stank, it was time to put a different set of clothes on, he couldn’t risk just cleaning himself magically and leaving them on - now that would draw attention to himself. Not that he was going to get into trouble for using magic, since the entire magical world and he meant the entire magical world, not just the one in Britain had gone to hell. Word had reached him that the schools had gone on completely lockdown, nobody in or out, in a bid to save them and it had worked, everyone in the schools were safe, the rest of the world though was probably gone, except those maybe in Hogsmeade with it being a purely magical town - hidden as well, although he wouldn’t put his money on it. He would have tried to go back home, but as the letter said it let absolutely nobody in, which meant him too so there was no point to exhausting himself trying. 

Flipping open his six compartment trunk, which had three other shrunk trunks in it, which various different things he’d salvaged as the world was ravaged by some sort of zombie disease, and yes zombie, he had grown up in the Muggle world after all, they were also nothing like Inferi either anyway so there was no point to calling them that. Books, herbs, potions, tents, his potions supply kit, Medical supplies, Muggle medicine, Potions, clothes, shoes and more importantly an assortment of guns and an assortment of ammunition, as well as weapons and food and drink (under cooling and stasis charms, except the non-perishables, and quite a few other things. Shane had no idea about them though, the guy would only try and take them, like he had done with the gun he actually stored in his pants at all times beside his wands. He had come up to the quarry as if he owned the place and began telling everyone what to do, he of course hadn’t listened nor did Daryl or Merle most of the time. He was a leader, not a follower, always had been, always would be. In fact he’d been raised that way, from the age of eleven to seventeen to be a leader, pushed, pulled and prodded in the direction until he had taken on the mantel without complaint. There was just something about Shane that made him wary, he’d watched him lead the people, and it seems to him that he truly didn’t care for anyone, well except fucking Lori whenever he could and playing dad to her kid, playing on her desire to have a family presumably. 

Shaking off his thoughts realizing he had spent too much time thinking, dangerous thing in these times, quickly undressing and putting clean khaki trousers on, just as he was, he heard something in the distance. He couldn’t make out what, regardless he pulled on his white vest, anything more was far too hot. He wasn’t used to this weather, hell it was almost like the weather was mocking them actually, with the sun shining so brightly while they were mostly miserable. Thankfully he had magic to help him, to keep him cool, to protect him from the suns rays, considering the state of the world he doubted the sun could do any real damage that he would live to see. 

“Merle!” Harry heard Daryl call for his brother, huh, it looked as if his worry was for naught, and Daryl was obviously back which meant he had slept longer than he had in weeks. Sliding his wands into his right hand pocket at his thigh, safer than placing it in his upper pockets. He couldn’t let anything happen to the wands or he was screwed magically speaking. Sure he could do some Wandless magic, but only some, so he would guard his wands with his life. Grabbing his gun from under his pillow he put that in his left hand pocket, and put his knife, which was on the small table he had conjured from a piece of wood in the forest behind them. 

“Get your ugly ass out here,” Harry heard Daryl yell again, chuckling softly, shaking his head, he’d heard worse coming out of their mouths, Daryl was either exhausted or in a good mood. Quietly closing his trunk, any loud noises scared the living heck out of everyone, so he tried to avoid it as much as possible. 

“I got us some squirrel, let’s stew ‘em up!” Harry heard Daryl shout again, usually Merle had a come back for his brother - the bad feeling grew further. Scowling in annoyance, he stepped out of his tent, looking around glaring at the sun, next time he went scavenging he was definitely going to get some sun glasses, it wouldn’t help if nobody could damn well see. 

“Daryl, just slow up a bit, I need to talk to you.” Harry heard, turning around curiously, his green eyes roaming over everyone, they were all gathering around, as if they were getting ready for something. There was someone new, he realized, he must be part of what was going on, he seemed all too comfortable around everyone…family member?

“About what?” Daryl asked, as Shane approached him, looking slightly apprehensive. Glenn and T-Dog looked down right terrified, they must have done something, either that or they were scared Daryl was going to kick their arses for some reason. 

“About Merle. There as a…” Shane said before hesitated, turning back to face Daryl his body tense, “A problem in Atlanta.” 

“Ah, crap,” Harry muttered in annoyance, and with the way everyone was closing in on them, Harry began to walk over, ready to help. 

“He dead?” Daryl demanded, pacing restlessly, not wanting to know the answer but needing too. 

Harry winced, Daryl loved his brother, Harry suspected it was the only person he actually gave a shit about. He would have loved Daryl to care about him the way he did his brother, but that was a pipe dream. No, one had to be family and grow up together the way those boys loved each other and would die for each other, Daryl more than Merle though. He’d had someone at least, he’d grown up with nobody around to care. 

“We’re not sure.” Shane admitted, tensing further. 

“He either is or he ain’t!” Daryl argued, pacing in agitation. 

“No easy way to say this, so, I’ll just say it.” the new guy walked over, Harry arched an eyebrow as he continued to walk, well he had guts, he’d say that for him, Daryl was like a cornered snake right now, and he was willingly going over? 

“Who are you?” Daryl spat, glaring at him. 

“Rick Grimes,” the new guy, Rick told him, Harry watched him, cocking his head to the side, he was intimidated but refusing to let it deter him, he must be a cop, or someone who was used to dealing with volatile situations. Either that or he’d never been in one and didn’t know what the heck he was getting into. 

“Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?” Daryl asked him, staring at the newcomer, not paying any attention to the sweat pouring down his face and body. 

“Your brother was a danger to us all,” Rick insisted, “So, I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked to a piece of metal. He’s still there.” 

Harry closed his eyes and groaned, this was because he had warned Merle to leave everyone alone, Merle wanted to rob them blind and flee, something Harry refused to allow. They had kids, which to Harry made them off limits, now more than ever kids were the future to this damn doomed human race. So he’d made a nuisance of himself probably, Merle could be very unstable sometimes, not to him, but to others. 

“Hold on, let me process this. You’re saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you LEFT HIM THERE?!” Daryl roared his anger reaching boiling point. 

“Yeah,” Rick admitted his tone revealing guilt and shame. 

Then Daryl lost it, flinging the squirrels at the man, he was blind sided by Shane knocking him to the ground, but nothing kept him down for long. He crouched defensively, drawing his knife out, before lurching for Rick, he was too angry to think straight, otherwise Harry knew he would have hit him in a single swipe. Shane and Rick grabbed a hold of him, until Shane got him into a chokehold. That was when Harry began to move forward, fury leeching off him every step he took, his green eyes warning everyone to stay the fuck away. He knew how much Daryl hated being touched, in fact he absolutely hated anyone touching him except his brother and occasionally him if the situation called for it. 

“Ok, Ok.” Rick said panting. 

“You’d best let me go!” Daryl snarled, trying to unlock the hold Shane had on him. 

“Nah, I think it’s better if I don’t.” Shane insisted sounding a bit too smug. 

“Choke holdings illegal!” Daryl said, still trying to get out of the hold unsuccessfully. 

T-Dog stepped forward, stopping when he saw how furious Harry was as he made his way over, something made him stop, he wasn’t sure what it was but he felt a terrifying invisible force he didn’t understand. He’d seen Harry annoyed, but never had he seen him this pissed off before, it seemed solely focused on Rick and Shane - he definitely wasn’t going to get involved. 

“Yeah, you can file a complaint.” Shane said crouching over Daryl, keeping him subdued. 

“We can keep this up all day. I’d like to have a calm discussion on this topic.” Rick said getting right in his face. “Do you think we can manage that?” he said before repeating himself once more. 

Harry stepped up, his knife digging in at Rick’s throat and gun aimed at Shane, “Or how about you let him go now before I end you both? You hypocritical bastard, if this was your wife or son you’d be acting just the same as Daryl. I wont ask again both of you back OFF!” 

Shane predictably moved away, letting go of Daryl in the process, moving towards the females in the group as if that could somehow shield him from Harry’s wrath. He knew how accurate Harry was with that damn gun, he wasn’t taking any chances by continuing to keep Daryl in that chokehold. Rick hand his hands up to indicate surrender, backing away as well but he had the guts to actually start defending himself. 

“What I did wasn’t on a whim. His brother does not work and play well with others.” Rick argued, but before he could continue to defend himself T-Dog spoke. 

“It wasn’t his fault. I had the key. I dropped it.” T-Dog insisted. 

“And you couldn’t pick it up?!” Daryl asked sarcastically. 

“I dropped it down a drain.” T-Dog admitted. 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Daryl questioned as he finally got to his feet, keeping well out of anyone’s reaching distance except Harry’s. 

“Maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof, so the geeks couldn’t get at him, with a padlock.” T-Dog admitted, glancing at Daryl and Harry warily. 

“It’s gotta count for something?” Rick said still standing where he’d stood earlier, the guy he hadn’t been introduced to had a knife and gun still out in his grip and ready to use. 

Harry walked over to Daryl, whispering “I can go get him alright, I’ll be there and back before anyone knows it, but I’ll have to stay away for at least an hour so I don’t draw unwanted attention.” 

“To hell with y’all! Just tell me where he is, so’s I can go get him.” Daryl demanded, turning to look at them suddenly looking a lot calmer and that truly set everyone on edge. 

“He’ll show you. Isn’t that right?” Lori said, clutching the caravan, already knowing what her husband was going to do. 

“I’m going back,” Rick admitted, after looking around, his tone slightly wary. 

“No, no you’re not, we’re going alone,” Harry stated sharply, “You don’t get to lock someone up and leave them to the walkers then look for absolution though altruism.” 

Everyone blinked at his words, wondering how the hell someone obviously educated would spent time with the Dixons of all people. Well, most of them were thinking that. 

Daryl snorted as if he knew what they were all thinking, either that or he was just amused by Harry's words.

“You should go and get cleaned up and get changed, we’re leaving straight after,” Harry suggested, knowing better than to make it sound like a demand, the Dixon brothers didn’t do well when they were being told what to do or so he observed anyway. Although considering he was going to get his brother back, he suspected heavily that Daryl would do just about anything without protesting too much. 

Daryl moved away immediately, only once he was a respectable distance, did Harry put away his gun and knife. 

“Do you see that guy? Do you?” Harry snapped gesturing towards Daryl, right up in Rick’s face like he had been in Daryl’s moments ago. “He’s the fucking reason your wife and kid haven’t starved to death. He’s kept this entire…camp fed, working his ass off every second day just to make sure. The tins they’ve got would have been finished weeks ago if me and Daryl hadn’t been here. Instead of making sure he was one of the most important members of this little group you decided to ostracise him like idiots. Do any of you know the first thing about hunting, skinning, gutting and removing everything from animals and cooking what’s useful? No I don’t think so, he has the greater chance of surviving, of making sure you survive, so he is worth ten of you, do not delude yourself otherwise.” with that he moved off towards his tent let them stew on that one, he turned just before he was out of hearing range and said coldly, “If any of you so much as touch him again without his consent there will be no warning next time.” his green eyes were stormy, promising that retribution on them with all that he was. 

“Who was that?” Rick said staring at his retreating back, his face revealing none of his thoughts. 

“Harry Potter, him and the Dixon brothers were trying to get to Atlanta where they broadcasted that it was safe. It seems we all had the same idea, the three of them were here when we pulled up.” Shane scowled mutinously, if only the man didn’t have a gun, he would have enjoyed putting him in his place too. 

“Is he safe around the kids?” Rick asked concerned. 

“He cares for the kids, he’s very protective of them,” Carol said, speaking up for the first time, her voice barely above a whisper as if she was terrified of her own voice. “Sophia adores him, he gives them toys carved out of wood whenever he can, he also gives them sweets, he tells them stories, they like spending time with him, he’s safe.” he had also warned her husband the first night they’d all been there. Whatever he had said had terrified Ed, he didn’t even look at her or Sophia wrong anymore. It was the longest she’d gone without being hit, and she appreciated him sticking her neck out for them, but she suspected it was more for Sophia than her but that didn’t matter. She hadn’t seen Sophia so happy as she was with Harry, hearing magical tales he thought up for her. Despite the scene she’d just seen she would still trust him, he’d told them nothing but the truth and defended Daryl.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 2

 

Harry wasted no time in shrinking down his trunk and sliding it into his pocket, he didn't know whether he would need it or not, so he was better safe than sorry. Not that there was anything he could do against a bite of scratch against a walker, he hadn't had a chance to try out the Phoenix tears, but he suspected not even those tears would help any and there was no point to wasting something that might come in handy - especially with the way the world was at large now. He would give it a try, just to see though if the occasion rose, but until then there was no point to thinking on it further. Waving away his tent flap, he stood up, stretching himself out, ready to deal with what was going to come in the next few hours. Getting Merle to calm down was going to be next to impossible, hopefully he would have had time to reflect stuck on the roof, like calm him the hell down.

He wandered over to the cars and bikes, contemplating which to use, Daryl's truck would be best, Merle's motorbike was still in the back, but he didn't know if he would be in any state to actually ride it. It was far too hot, he had no water, no food, and probably sunstroke unless he was in a bit of a roof that gave shelter, with a little luck that would be the case.

"Glenn!" Harry called, wandering over to the Korean guy, Merle and Daryl gave him a hard time, he prevented most of it. Not that Glenn was aware of that, at least Harry assumed not.

"Yes?" Glenn asked cautiously, still looking a little worried, despite the fact he hadn't had anything to do with what happened by the sound of things.

"Is Merle cuffed up in a shaded area? Or has he had to put up with heat without any protection?" Harry asked, even as he spoke the feel of the heat intensified as it got hotter due to the time of day.

"He could go under the pipes," Glenn admitted, looking around just in case Daryl was looming behind him.

"Well that's something at least," Harry nodded, retreating from his mind, having got everything he needed to successfully Apparate to Merle without worrying he'd end up somewhere else. "Thanks, Glenn."

"Do you want me to come? I know the area best?" Glenn enquired guiltily, even as he spoke he didn't want to but he felt he had to.

"No, the less people to leave camp the better," Shane interrupted their conversation.

"The guns are worth the trip, we will be better protected!" Rick argued, as if he had been arguing with Shane on the matter for ages.

"Again, none of you are coming," Harry stated sharply, "Thanks for the offer Glenn, but it's not needed, we will be back shortly."

"You can't stop me from coming, we need the guns and I'm responsible for what happened," Rick stated sharply, his hand motioned out as if that was the end of the matter.

"Yes, you're responsible, no you aren't coming," Harry replied once more, his glaze never once relenting.

"Rick, we need everyone here, there was a walker too close to camp," Shane argued, "Are you really going to leave your wife and son when you know we could be attacked? We need every able bodied man just in case."

Harry startled slightly at that information, it was his understanding that walkers moved around in groups, and so what Shane was saying did make sense. There would be a herd on them before they knew it; it just depended on how quick the other had been in front of them. Either way the quarry was no longer safe, they needed to leave; he would speak to the others as soon as he got back from getting Merle out of trouble he'd brought on himself the silly idiot that he was he thought with fond exasperation.

"Y'all let's go," Daryl shouted from across the camp, Harry smirked a little, he'd actually changed, the clothes he'd had on before had been horrendous, not that he cared, he'd wore just as bad things in his day. He'd cleaned up as well, he looked a lot cooler but that was no surprise if he'd washed himself in the water around the quarry, it was freezing cold, he wouldn't remain cool in this weather unfortunately.

"Got your keys?" Harry shouted back.

"They're in the cab," Daryl said pointing towards his truck; it's not as if they had to worry about anyone stealing the cars - at least they hadn't so far. Pretty soon the gas would run dry again, and eventually there wouldn't be anything left to siphon off, then the cars, RV and Trucks would be abandoned and they'd be walking, unless they got really lucky, but luck didn't feature into Daryl's thoughts, ever.

"Then let's go," Harry nodded his agreement, watching Daryl pick up his crossbow from the fire pit they'd made. He slung it over his shoulder and walked towards the car, glaring at the others as he did so.

"I should come," Rick said wandering over once more, arms at his sides as if he was about to go on a long winding discussion.

"You're life isn't worth Merle Dixons even with the guns thrown in!" Lori exclaimed, shaking her head at her husband. All the while Shane just scoffed from where he had his arms crossed in annoyance from where he leaned against Dale's RV.

"Lori…" Rick said, staring at her.

"Don't go dad," Carl said, his doleful eyes staring up at him.

Harry had slid away as soon as Rick had turned to stare at his wife, jogging over to the truck, sliding in closing the door quietly before nodding grimly to Daryl to start the car. Only once they were on the move did he tap the panel of the car door. "Well that was close; I didn't think I was going to get rid of him. He says he had guns to collect, it should be easy to summon them when we get to Merle."

Daryl didn't reply, just continued to drive as fast as he could, occasionally biting his nails - Harry didn't even think he was consciously aware he was doing it. Nerves, that's what it was, Daryl was worried about his brother.

He observed Daryl opening his mouth from the side mirror which was improperly positioned, "Drive until we are well away from the quarry and you're positive Dale won't see us," Harry said as he rolled down the window absently fixing the side mirror, not even needing Daryl to say anything to know what he was about to ask. He had come to know the Dixon brothers very well over the past few months.

Daryl drove for another ten minutes before he abruptly veered into the woods, continuing to drive but slowly until he was sure his truck was completely out of view. Opening his door, he got out, still standing on the cab floor he gazed around him, before nodded in satisfaction. The truck was definitely hidden; nobody would be able to see the truck all the way up the quarry, not with it hidden behind trees.

"You'll need to take my hand," Harry informed him, "Or give me your wrist, which ever you prefer." he knew Merle was extremely prejudice against gays, although honestly, Harry had yet to find anything that he wasn't prejudice about. He hated life in general, got a kick out of mentally scarring people, also beating folk to a pulp, yet part of his personality was actually quite funny, Harry just tended to overlook or actually say something to Merle if he went too far. He wasn't sure if Daryl imitated his brother in his belief's or truly believed them himself. Daryl definitely looked up to his big brother.

Daryl didn't even blink, just held out his arm, staring curiously, it wouldn't be the first time he'd seen magic done, but it would be the first time he'd actually been transported anywhere.

"Fair warning this is going to feel extremely weird, keep your eyes closed, hold your breath." Harry cautioned, "You will feel as though you're being sucked through a tube for a few seconds. You might also feel extremely sick or actually empty the contents of your stomach." once he'd warned him he grasped a hold of his firm wrist and Apparated them, not even waiting to see if Daryl did what he suggested. He didn't think he would though, they were going into possible hostile territory, and the place could be swarming with walkers. If they were…he would have no choice but to get them the hell out of there immediately, he wasn't going to risk their lives not for someone who would be beyond anyone's help.

Harry and Daryl appeared on the roof, and predictably, Daryl immediately began gagging, Harry moved them briskly away from the edge of the building, he didn't want him to fall over in his disorientated state. He shoved him into sitting position on the pipes Merle was attached too. When he actually turned to see if the guy was alright he actually gagged himself. He was cutting his own hand off, his stomach rebelled dangerously, but he managed to keep his composure.

"Damn it Merle, what the hell are you doing?" Harry snapped, grasping the saw from him, flinging it beside the other tools spelling the delirious man asleep. Preventing him from doing further damage. The blood was pouring down his slightly severed hand. He hadn't gotten too far thankfully, but it was far enough, not only was he out in this blazing heat but he was losing blood fast. Cursing violently, he grabbed his trunk, opened it and rummaged through the second compartment which held his potions kit, he found the yellowish liquid, flicking his wand he used a cleaning spell, then a disinfecting spell began to sprinkle Essence of Dittany it on the wound, causing new skin to spread over his wrist, stopping the majority of the bleeding until it stopped altogether. Capping the remaining potion, he couldn't allow accidents to happen, he had to keep what he had safe and secure, not that it could happen due to the fact he had spelled them unbreakable. Still he hadn't actually tested the reliability of what the spell could withstand and he wasn't about to.

Daryl knew better than to interrupt Harry when he was doing magic, but regardless he paced around them, his face tense as he made sure they were safe, crossbow raised defensively mostly at the door where the walkers were groaning and snarling unable to get to them, he was also pacing restlessly wanting to know whether his brother was safe or not.

"He's been doing drugs," Harry hissed out in displeasure. He had put everyone's life in danger to take bloody drugs? It explained the erratic behaviour. Or rather more erratic than normal, drowsing Merle in water, causing him to gasp, in shock at the abrupt temperature shift but remained asleep. Harry continued on letting the water wash over Merle, he was in definite need of it.

"He can't have," Daryl snapped angrily, defending his brother.

"No? powder clumped up his nose, cocaine will be my best bet, he's as I thought, suffering from sunstroke, he has a fever, and added with blood loss, I'm surprised he was able to saw his own hand as much as he did." Harry informed him, "Alohomora," with a click the handcuffs unlocked, and Merle's hand fell against the ground. "Ferula!" with that bandages wrapped securely around Merle's head. He glanced up at the sound of the door banging, but the walkers weren't in just trying to open it more urgently. "Accio handcuffs key," if flew from the drain and into his hand, who knows when they might come in handy. He slid them in his trunk, before gazing back at the sopping wet yet still asleep

"The guns?" Daryl asked abruptly changing the subject; his brother must have found the drugs somewhere, probably while scavenging. He certainly didn't have a dealer anymore to get himself some - not since the world had gone to hell.

"It's got to be within my range," Harry admitted from where he crouched, wiping his forehead, despite the cooling charm he still sweated like there was no tomorrow. "What was his name again…Rick…"

"Grimes," Daryl finished for him, glancing at his unconscious brother, he knew he would be fine, Harry hadn't lied to him yet, and he doubted he would start. Not over as something as important as this, and from what information Harry had revealed, which wasn't much, he hated being lied to and lying and Daryl could sense the truth in the way he said it and how his eyes had darkened, he'd been lied to a lot in his life.

"Accio Rick Grimes gun bag," Harry summoned, standing up, putting the vial back in its right place, before absently removing two others, and closing the trunk and shrinking it.

"Ante nobody mention a gun bag," Daryl said staring at Harry shrewdly.

"What else is he going to put guns in?" Harry retorted smirking wryly, before soaking Merle again, doing what he could to keep his temperature down. "Does he have drugs on him and I don't mean right now?" there was one thing he had 'failed' to mention, or rather just omitted…hell even just not told them, they hadn't asked so he hadn't had a reason to lie. He had read their minds; he had seen Glenn's memories and thoughts while speaking to him earlier. He'd been watching Rick when he dropped the bag and slid into the tank as what looked like a million walkers surrounded him. It was pure luck they'd gotten him out of the mess intact.

"Of course he does," Daryl snorted.

"No wonder he's all over the place, you do realise he's going to get himself and probably you killed if he continues taking this shit. It slows your reaction time, if the going gets tough he won't be able to defend himself." Harry shook his head, "In this new dangerous world, there's no room for error." despite the fact he'd walked to his own death to save the magical world, he didn't want to die, and damn it he didn't want Merle or Daryl to die either.

"The only thing that can kill Merle is Merle," Daryl said, "He's the toughest son of a bitch I know."

Harry chuckled half in disbelief and half amused, flicking his wand he shrank the trunk and slid it back into the safety of his pockets. Just then he heard it, the distant thrum of pressure in the air and the hum of his magic. A few seconds later the black bag zoomed into view, falling with a loud thud on the roof floor at their feet. Opening the bag he rifled through it, "Not a single silencer," he snorted, all the guns there would make loud ass noises. "Not that silencers can really do that much good." he sighed zipping the bag back up. Well except his, but they were imbued with magic, to aid in the silencing of the bullets as they were ejected. Muggle silencers didn't actually supress the sound of a gunshot just made it less loud.

"I'm going to do some scavenging, you staying here?" Harry asked Daryl, seeing the look on his face he elaborated, "I'll only be about five minutes, and then I'll be back. Just going to see if there's anything useful, I'll ward the door so if anything tries to come through I'll know and I can Apparate right back, I need to stock up on more food,' (you never did know when you'd find shops that are actually stocked with anything these days) 'and bring some back for the rest," the grimace on his face spoke volumes. See if they hadn't had kids with them…Harry would have let them starve for the way they'd been treating the three of them. Him, Daryl and Merle.

Daryl just nodded sitting next to his brother his body and crossbow facing the door keeping them both protected, it was the only entrance the walkers could use to get in after all. Daryl heard some noise behind him, but before he could turn around to investigate, Harry spoke.

"Here, keep this on him, it will cool him down and shield him some more from the sun," Harry said handing over a soaking wet blanket he'd transfigured from a bit of his now ripped vest. The blanket was obviously a great deal larger than the rip he'd made but he'd had to use something to transfigure it. With that he stepped back out of reach and Apparated.

Daryl watched him go; bright blue eyes filled with worry but held no fear that Harry would not return. He could defend himself better than even he and Merle could, and that was without magic - never mind what he could do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go second chapter and everyone seems to want Harry/Daryl or Harry/Glenn so which one do you want it to be? I'm on the second season and Daryl is definitely coming out of his shell, the problem is I don't know if its something Daryl would do if his brother was still around...what do you guys think on that one? would Daryl still become the man he was if he remained continuously defending his brother and being separate from the group? Or will it just be Merle left behind until he finally realizes its better to be part of the group? I would need to do it realistically though since its something I really try hard at - keeping everyone in character...it's obvious that Daryl isn't quite as prejudice as his brother...he went out of his way to help T-Dog after all, I wonder at this point if it was something Merle would have done if he was still with the group when that happened...hmm R&R please! 
> 
> The very last part is written to show just how much Daryl trusts Harry, I hope it conveyed over well! :) After all Harry could potentially leave them stuck up there...but Daryl trusts that Harry wont.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 3

 

True to his words, Harry wasn't gone longer than five minutes, by the time he'd made it back onto the roof the growling and beating at the door had intensified somewhat, but it wasn't enough to get through the padlocked door. It hallway was too narrow for more than a couple of walkers to beat against the door at a time, so they couldn't put any weight into breaking it down. Crouching down beside Merle's prone form, murmuring a quiet diagnosis charm, it was probably one of the handful of medical spells he knew of by heart. When he had a chance he practiced, specially spells that would come handy in this apocalyptic world.

"Well his fever has come down some, still has a long way to go, best let him sleep the worst of it off, plus I'd rather get some rest before I have to deal with your brother going off the rails at everyone," Harry informed Daryl, nodding briefly, there was nothing more to be done. Harry suspect the drugs had a hand in his temperature being so high as well as being out without shade and water.

"They deserve it!" Daryl snapped, "They deserve everything that's comin' to em!"

Harry stood back up, "If it wasn't your brother, and there was someone making a lot of noise, attracting the walkers would you honestly say you wouldn't do anything in your power to shut them up? Wasting bullets they didn't have shooting walkers that are miles away, and I can imagine the words that would have came out your brother's mouth," Harry pointed out seriously, smirking just a little as he thought on all the words that probably came out of Merle's mouth. "You don't need to answer, I already know it, and you wouldn't need to think you'd react,"

Daryl stared unseeingly at Harry, when forced to think of it that way, he had no choice but to admit he would have put whoever was jeopardizing the group and his safety down with a single arrow to the head. This was his brother through, the second scenario didn't count. Or so he told himself, but even as he vehemently tried to think otherwise, Harry's words had actually sunk so deeply and rooted within his mind, easing some of the anger at the situation but not eradicating it, far from it, his brother was all he had left, he couldn't lose him.

"I'm going to levitate him and Apparate us out of here alright?" Harry told him, with a few choice words Merle was levitating in thin air as though he was resting on a stretcher. Harry stiffened up when he heard gunfire, cars and people, not wanting to waste more time, he grasped a hold of Daryl's wrist and got them back to the relative safety of the Quarry.

Harry flicked his wand in the direction of Daryl's truck, and Merle floated on over, mostly hidden in he shadow of his own motorbike, keeping him away from the suns glare which wasn't too bad with the trees offering most of the protection. Only once Merle was securely on the trunk did Harry fully let up his magic and unconsciously relax. Opening the bottom of Daryl's truck he hoisted himself on top of the metal that barely protested at his weight, flinging over a cereal bar to Daryl and began to eat his own which he'd pulled from his trouser pocket. They had quite a bit of time to kill anyway.

Daryl allowed himself to relax properly for the first time since before dawn, when he had gotten up to start hunting for something to eat. He had tracked the bugger for miles only to find a damn walker chewing on it. The thought of a nice bit of juicy venison sounded real good. Unfortunately it was too risky to eat the thing, something he secretly agreed with Shane, but they were all going hungry. He devoured the cereal bar in three bites before wandering off to find some wood he could use to make himself more arrows. Once he had gathered a few ends he moved back to the truck and began to sharpen the ends with his knife.

Harry clamoured around Merle's body, until he got close enough to his mouth and fed him two potions, that would keep him out of it until tomorrow, he didn't know much about Muggle drugs, but he would be damned if he let Merle continue to use them - it was too dangerous. Merle was going to hate his guts, at least until he was clear. Once the potions had been forced down his unconscious throat, he turned to see Daryl watching him closely. "That's been an hour at least, we should head back, with one walker so close to the quarry it's only a matter of time until more appear, so keep your stuff packed and handy." with that he gingerly stepped around him and jumped off the truck. Grabbing the black bags he'd had in his trunk he lugged them on and snapped the back into place before shrinking his trunk and putting it away again.

Without another word they climbed into the truck and a few seconds later they began to back out between the trees. As they drove back Harry couldn't help but think quietly that he would miss the place. He just knew it would be only a matter of time before they were forced to flee. He wasn't one for doubting his instincts, and as soon as he had learned a walker had been killed, it had set his alarm bells ringing. He couldn't help but wonder if the others realised that too.

Everyone was staring by the time the pair of them drew up; apprehension began to play on their faces when they didn't see Merle with them. Harry jumped out closing the door behind him only to be ambushed by the kids all shouting for him. Sophia more so, kids were perspective, they picked up on things, she will have noticed her fathers fear of him, and realized he was protecting her.

"You all been good?" Harry said crouching down slightly so they were level with him, before he pulled out four sweets handing them out with a grin on his face. Cries of 'yes' and 'promise' as they gleefully took the sweets, before thanking him, go figure the world had to end before kids relearned manners.

"I got something for each of you," Harry said grabbing a black bag and hoisting it out of the truck and bringing things out for them. A unicorn soft cuddly toy for Sophia, she loved hearing about them, she squealed in delight, hugging it close before launching herself at Harry.

"Thank you, Harry," she said sweetly; beaming at him, Harry was so much nicer than her dad.

"You're welcome kiddo," Harry replied, before drawing out another cuddly toy, this time it was a horse, he handed it over to Eliza Morales who shrieked gleefully dropping her older doll and clutching the one Harry gave her. Harry just chuckled at them before handing Louis Morales a set of dinosaur figures, and Carl a set of cars folded into what was supposed to close up as a lorry if he was right. He wouldn't know the first thing about Muggle toys, he hadn't been given any as a kid, so he wasn't even sure if they'd like them - they certainly acted like they did. He completely ignored the adults looking on in gratitude; he wasn't doing it for them. "Go on then, go play,"

Daryl was impatiently waiting, "Don't go getting jealous, I got something for you too." Harry teased, digging back into the bag and flinging something quite large over the truck and straight at Daryl who caught it in surprise. A quiver with around a dozen or so arrows inside encased in a protective plastic.

Daryl just snorted, "I ante jealous," he grumbled out quietly as he moved around the truck and opened the back, ready to get his brother out.

"T-dog? We're gonna need your strength over here," Harry shouted, as he jumped nimbly on the back moving around again until he got to Merle's head. He was stronger than everyone thought, but Merle was just too big and too broad for him to move even with Daryl without magic.

"Where do you want me?" T-Dog asked, keeping his distance from Daryl, he'd already been beaten bloody by one Dixon he didn't want a repeat performance. He leaned against the trunk though, looking at Harry, wiling to do what it took to help.

"I'll need you to take an arm, Daryl you take his legs," Harry informed them, before he grunted and began to sit Merle up; it would make things much easier in the long run. Daryl began to slide him along keeping a tight grip of his legs. Once he was on the edge, Harry jumped down, grabbing his shoulder, T-Dog took the other. "Ready?" at their nod of agreement they began to hoist Merle from the truck, his unconscious body feeling like a dead weight as the three men struggled to get him across the camp to his own tent. Rick made it easier by coming over and helping them, and before long they were squeezing into the tent and putting him on his makeshift bed.

"Where will he keep the drugs?" Harry asked kneeling before Merle checking his temperature, as he did so he looked over at his brother.

Rick paused at the door, glancing at them curiously for a moment.

"He will have had it all on him," Daryl explained, there was no way he would have kept it anywhere else.

Harry immediately began to check all his pockets, and he found nothing in them, all he could do was hope that it was true, and Merle wasn't going to continue using. Nodding briefly, he stood up stretching, his stomach rumbled, all he'd had all day was a cereal bar, and he was sure it was nearing dinner time already. "Guess it falls to us to cook, bloody inconsiderate shit!" Harry muttered, as he moved out of Merle's tent, Daryl followed amused, he never felt the need to defend Merle from Harry - or Harry from Merle they gave as good as they got.

Harry wandered over to the fire pit, grabbing the belt of squirrels and the rabbit he'd gotten from the traps earlier and sat down on the stump. Swiftly unsheathing his knife, he dunked the squirrel in tub of water that was next to him, getting it wet like he'd been taught so the hair didn't end up all over the meat. Cutting a layer of skin at the base of the squirrel's tail, then its hind legs. Holding the squirrel by the tail, Harry separated the skin from its hind legs, working his fingers around to keep the meat to the skin. Once done he slapped the squirrel onto the log and used his foot to keep it secure as he pulled the squirrel by its hind legs. Giving it a check to make sure the skin around the stomach hadn't stayed attached. Giving a nod of approval at his own handy work, he continued his work until the skin was pulled up around the squirrel's neck.

Picking his hunting knife back up, he sliced for a bit before snapping its neck, hands and feet. Cutting through bone with the knife would make it dull, so you were best to snap it clean off with your hands. He didn't remove the entrails, something else his friends had advised, so putting it aside, somewhere clean. He repeated the process with each and every squirrel or rabbit he had with Daryl's help they were done within ten minutes. He smirked just remembering the time the Dixon brothers had shown him, after just once; he was able to do it himself. He'd always been a fast learner, it had helped them warm to him too when he showed he wasn't like others. He didn't give a shit about their house, background, history, or whether they had money or not.

"What you smirking at?" Daryl asked, glancing at Harry seeing no reason for it.

"Just remembering when you taught me," Harry mused, a twinkle in his eyes, before he began to gut the animals, checking their livers, making sure they were healthy, all but one was dark red and healthy, one was spotted and pale, a sure sign of disease so it was discarded amongst the entrails.

"We didn't teach ya anything," Daryl replied as they cut up the meat which wasn't much especially for everyone at the camp but as always they'd make do.

"Think we can cook macaroni with this?" Harry wondered peering into the pot that was beginning to simmer.

"Should be hot enough," Daryl grunted understanding what Harry meant without further elaboration.

"What else?" Harry glanced at Daryl.

"Onions, tomatoes, canned ones are fine, tomato paste, celery, peas, carrots, salt, pepper, thyme, bay leaf," Daryl listed off effortlessly, having been eating stew most of his life.

"Don't think I have celery or thyme but everything else is available," Harry nodded thoughtfully, thankfully he'd just stocked up on a lot of tinned goods so they wouldn't end up with a shortage, especially considering he had a feeling they wouldn't be here longer. Who knows when they would manage to scavenge again, so he liked to keep well stocked while he could. Grabbing an empty bucket that was next to the fire pit, he stood up and made his way over to his tent, zipping it up before switching it to the third compartment where the canned goods were stored and began to put what they needed into it, he then switched to the fourth compartment where everything was under a stasis charm to keep them fresh, a lot of fruit and vegetable was stored here, but he didn't dawdle, just in case anyone tried to come in, there was no true privacy to have here. The rest swiftly went into the bucket before he clicked it back into place and unzipped his tent and made his way back out.

On his way back he noticed the new guy was staring out at the field looking quite despairingly. Sighing tiredly, he jogged over to Daryl; they quickly dived up the food and began to chop everything that needed chopped. Everything was quickly added to the stew, it would take a few hours for it to cook. Once it was on, Carol sat down giving them a smile.

Harry stood up and moved over to the truck and grabbed the gun bag that he'd collected, and made his way over to Rick silently. He shook his head, it was a surprise he was alive, he was standing right behind him and he hadn't even noticed.

"I realize you probably have a…bad opinion of me," Harry said, watching Rick whirl around facing him. "I'm not going to take back my actions or words, because we both know you would have reacted the same as Daryl if it was your family that was left behind. I do however, want you to know that I wasn't defending Merle or his actions, but rather Daryl, I wasn't about to let anyone gang up on him, he especially doesn't like to be touched, you have no right to come here and get in everyone's face, telling them what to do or think as if you're king of the jungle."

"That wasn't what I was doing; I was just trying to get him to calm down so we could discuss it calmly." Rick defended himself, deflating slightly wondering if that was what the others thought of him.

"Doesn't matter," Harry replied, "I'm very defensive of my friends and I would protect them from anything. However, I bought a peace offering so to speak," with that he swung the police bag from where it was behind his back and handed them over to the stunned police officer.

"You found them!" Rick said stunned, grasping a hold of them, a huge weight falling from his shoulders, he could finally defend his family properly. "Thank you." gratitude wafting from him, "Not just for them but for everything you've done for my family." Rick unsurely held his hand out to shake Harry's, suggesting a fresh start and to forget about the earlier incident.

Harry stared at Rick, measuring him, before he nodded and shook hands with him, it was genuine.

"I still can't believe this happened," Rick admitted despair barely hidden.

Harry frowned; the apocalypse had been happening now for two months, everyone had gotten over the shock of it. "You sound like everyone did month's ago." he pointed out, wondering if he needed to give the guy a calming draught.

"For me it is, I woke up from a coma a few days ago to find piles of dead bodies, walkers and madness all around me," Rick told him, combing his hair back for the need to have something to do with his hands.

"You encountered walkers after wakening up from a coma and didn't end up one?" Harry said impressed, "You might be what this camp needs after all,"

"I would have been bitten if a man and his son didn't rescue me and tell me everything that had happened…I could barely believe him until I…" Rick didn't finish, shaking his head bewildered.

"Saw for yourself? Yeah, it was like that for everyone I think," Harry nodded, hearing Rick's stomach growling he added, "There's food cooking, you might as well head over and get something to eat we all need our strength."

"Thanks," Rick said once again.

Harry nodded, before he walked off, going back to the fire it was beginning to get dark. He had meant to teach the women how to defend themselves today; he would need to leave it for another day. They couldn't continue to scream and run from the walkers they had to toughen up and defend themselves and not wait on the men to do it for them. There wasn't always going to be a time where they could help them. Both Shane and Rick would defend Lori before they would defend Amy, Andrea and the others. That's not to say they were bad people, since Harry himself would defend Merle and Daryl before the others. It was just the way of things.

Harry sat himself down on the earth, leaning against the stump instead of actually sitting on it, giving his back some support. He noticed that the animal entrails were gone and a new bucket of water was sitting there, shifting it towards him, he began to clean his hunting knife waiting for the food to be cooked getting some warmth from the low burning fire. He wasn't surprised when Daryl got up and left for his tent when people began to gather around the fireplace for dinner. As always though, as soon as the food was ready, Harry would join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, I'm surprised by the amount of people that like the story :D I also found an editor (AnarchicMuse) so thank you for making the story better :) I can now confirm it is a Daryl/Harry story but I think it might be an extremely slow build up, especially with Merle around, there's no way I can realistically have him change quickly...or at all really...it's going to be difficult but since you do want Harry/Daryl and its not just going to be friendship I can't exactly just have Merle popped back onto the rooftop either :P I'll work it out though :) don't I always? R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Walking Dead Wizard

I have a funny feeling Merle is probably way out of character but please bear in mind that he's only been in two episodes that I've seen so far, season 3 is on its way though! but I'm not exactly sure when the brothers reunite but I guess i'll find out soon enough. If I make him Out of character for these ones then he will have to remain so, but I don't mind, he's still going to push everyone's buttons - i'll just be able to do it more accurately after seeing the episodes with him in it. He's only got a soft spot for his brother and Harry in this maybe ending up with a strong female character that can knock him on his ass and stop half his stunts/crap/mind games even more but i'm slightly reluctant to bring in an unknown character that I make up it sometimes doesn't work well :) 

 

Chapter 4

Daryl woke once again when he heard moving around the area of their little camp, his hands automatically clutching his crossbow, as he cautiously peeked out, weapon raised on the defensive. He wasn't too surprised to see Harry in his brother's tent, he had been checking on him regularly all night. Every three hours he would guess, considering he hadn't heard his brother's voice once he was obviously still asleep. It was barely dawn, but he was ready for the day. He stood watching him outside the tent.

"Don't bother hunting," Harry told him, he didn't want to deal with Merle on his own, judging by the smirk Daryl was not even trying to hide he knew it too. "There's plenty of pasta that can be cooked at least today," and he wanted to see how quickly they would begin to complain that they weren't doing anything. He wanted to tell them what he really thought of them all, well most of them at any rate. Everything he, Merle and Daryl had suggested, with him doing the speaking, had just been turned down or he'd been condescendingly been told he (Shane) knew what he was doing way back when he first got there. The measures they'd put in place had been removed, much to their annoyance. Enough was enough.

"Fine by me," Daryl replied, turning and glaring at the tents across the quarry, they'd left his brother cuffed defenceless on a roof. He didn't care what he'd done they shouldn't have left him there without means of escape, shelter or supplies. No matter what he'd done he hadn't deserved that, and nobody not even Harry could convince him of that. Harry hadn't been defending them though; he always had the tendency to look at things objectively once the matter was settled.

And it was true, Harry would never have even thought of saying it until they'd gotten Merle to safety. He knew both Dixon brothers had temper problems that made his look extremely mild in comparison. He wasn't scared of them, he could defend himself, but it didn't make it any easier when they went on the rampage. Ultimately he would never have left Merle behind, no matter what he was doing or saying he wasn't that sort of person (he had saved Draco Malfoy after all). Which left him to wonder just what sort of people he was exhausting himself for, if it had just been the three of them they wouldn't be hunting anywhere near as much as they were, or as far as they had to go with a shortage of animals in the area now.

"He should be wakening up pretty soon," Harry added as he got comfortable in Merle's tent, sitting on a chair off to the side. Merle had slept longer than he had anticipated, but his body needed to recover. He must have needed it, but point someone out that couldn't use a good night's sleep. He would also be extremely thirsty and hungry, which was why he had put two large water bottles on his bed, along with a few cereal bars. He had poured water from his wand into it, along with a cooling charm on them it was much safer to drink that than the stuff they boiled from the water at the quarry.

Daryl just grunted and moved away, planning on checking the traps they'd set up at least, there was no point to letting anything go to waste, and there was always things in the traps, even if it was only one or two squirrels or rabbits.

Harry remained where he was, gazing at Merle critically even as he twitched and moved around, he was definitely the most wildly reckless angry man he had ever known. Well with the possible exception of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Merle wasn't a killer though, he was just angry at the world, and this was his way of shouting at it Harry reckoned. The drugs though, he suspected that it was Merle's way of coping, but with what? His past? Or was it something he'd started and been unable to kick - drugs were addictive after all.

"What the hell are you doing here ya pansy arsed dick," Merle groaned out when he saw Harry sitting comfortably in his tent, that was until he remembered everything, sitting up anger filling him to the core, "I'm going to kill that pig, when I see him again," he ignored his shaking hands and sweat soaked brow.

"My pansy arsed dick saved your life, you ungrateful shit," Harry replied his lips twitching, he was well used to their language, although Merle was definitely more vocal than Daryl. "You're welcome by the way." he added knowing he'd never receive any gratitude from older man, pride wouldn't allow it even if he did feel it.

Merle quietened down for a few moments, when they'd left him he'd been terrified, although he would never admit to being. He'd just been waiting for those walkers to burst through the door, he'd known his brother would come for him, but as time crawled by he'd lost all sense of time and himself.

"What happened?" Merle asked shaky hands grasping the water bottle and opening it before downing it in one go, his perched throat glad for it. The second one he began to drink more slowly.

"We found you attempting to saw your own hand off," Harry replied, "Man what the hell convinced you to take drugs on a supply run to Atlanta which is full of walkers when you need your wits around you?"

Merle opened his mouth, ready to spew profanities no doubt when Harry cut in.

"Merle, do you want to survive? And please," Harry raised his hands in defeat, "Just let us have a normal conversation for a few moments, shouting your mouth of ante gonna solve anything."

Merle arched an eyebrow silently impressed, he had guts he'd give him that, not many people had the guts to stand up to him. If they did they usually found out the hard way not to talk down to him, not that Harry was he was just giving the blunt uncensored truth in a way that for some reason didn't grate on his already raw nerves.

"Ante no walker gonna get the better of me," Merle grunted, rubbing his temples he had a splitting headache.

"And what about your brother? Would you ever forgive yourself if you got him killed because you were too bloody high to do anything?" Harry pointed out something that would definitely get Merle's reaction.

It did, Merle was out of the bed and grabbing Harry's throat forcing him to his feet, Merle's arm raised into a fist but it didn't move from there.

"Go ahead, I wont defend myself," Harry stated bluntly, green eyes meeting blue without even a hint of fear.

"Damn you boy," Merle hissed through gritted teeth, shoving him away growing like a wounded bear. He was many things but he didn't outright drawl anyone that wasn't participating, that and he knew Harry could defend himself, which irked him more. He wasn't his damn da he would never hit someone who wasn't even going to defend themselves.

"Merle," Harry said leaning forward watching the man sit down again, "We need you, me and Daryl do, this group will as well, whether you like it or not, we're safer in a big group, even I don't like to admit it. They're a bunch of idiots who don't seem to realize what the hell is going on. A walker got into the camp; they've done nothing since to prepare for a bloody hoard of them coming this way now that food is scarce in the city. The small town cops don't know what the hell they're doing either, they're scared, we're going to have to help them not give into it. Just like you've been saying, I know, I'm with you, hell if you really want to leave then Daryl and I would come with you and you know that." but he'd stayed this far, he must realize too that they were safer, despite the talk of robbing them, they had nothing Merle could want, he was just being an idiot because he didn't like Shane, Glenn or T-Dog. He was a prejudice old fart.

"I ante no good to nobody like this," Merle snapped his hand up showing the tremors that were going through him. He needed the coke; it would stop the shakes, the headaches, and the nausea.

"How long would that keep you…" Harry asked apprehensively, they would need Merle, of that he had no doubt.

"Two days," Merle grumbled, he knew through experience, he'd been in and out of prison up until the apocalypse, forcing cold turkey withdrawal on him.

"Any way other than taking drugs to short circuit the process?" Harry questioned, hopeful that there was, the shake of the head answered that well enough. Could phoenix tears help him? He had a vial, one drop less in it wouldn't matter, not when it came to helping the people he cared about most. He was tough, a leader, but he wasn't above asking for help when it came to it, and that's exactly what he'd asked of the brothers. The only problem with giving him that was it might actually heal every scar he had, Harry's green eyes roamed over him, finding them faded enough as not to draw attention if they disappeared.

"Wait here," Harry said stepping out of the tent heading for his own which was pitched just a few feet away. He quickly retrieved the vial of phoenix tears and headed back.

"Alright, this should help with the symptoms, although there's no guarantee," Harry admitted, watching Merle recoil glancing at the vial cautiously.

"It's a vial of phoenix tears," Harry explained to Merle, "They heal any wound, any poison known to man or wizard, in fact I've never encountered anything stronger than this. It could and would heal you from a severe and fatal bullet wound, it's that potent."

"And why would you give it to me?" Merle snapped, an uncomfortable feeling stirring in his chest, nobody other than his brother and his mother when she'd been alive had ever gave a shit about him. Everyone else he was just a disappointment, a worthless redneck and most times he proved them right, why be better when everyone would only think the worst? Yet this boy comes into their lives, after a rough start they taught him all they knew, he was quick, caught on real fast. Then stuck around when things got bad, saving each others neck along the way. Seemed impervious to their moods, knew when they were teasing him, teased back, he was alright for a boy who'd come from the suburbs - probably he had been educated after all. All his pansy assed words he liked to spew now and again.

Harry sighed and took his seat, "Look merle, I know you can't tolerate many people, but what the hell can I do to prove that I give a shit? Why do I need to be questioned about it? If you want to think about it selfishly then fine, think of me doing it to save my own hide. As I said we need you, we're going to need you, and this will help you and in turn it will help us."

"One drop should do it, no more than that," Harry said, handing the vial over, when he could he would need to head to the nearest magical district and get what he could, especially from the apothecary, maybe even a few wands as back up, there was no point to letting it rot, not when it could be used to help them all. "You might notice any scars you've got disappearing as well," he added as an afterthought.

Merle did as instructed and took the single drop of 'phoenix tears' expecting it to taste absolutely foul, like the other potions he had taken when asked. Yet he was surprised, it didn't taste at all, although he could feel a tingling in his tongue where it landed. The aches and pains seemed to fade each passing minute.

"Eat up and rest for a while, and drink a lot, you were dehydrated when we found you," Harry said, a concerned look on his face as he reminded yesterday. Without waiting on a reply, he stood up and moved towards the tent flap pulling it back ready to get on with his day.

"Harry?" Merle's voice caused Harry to pause and look over at the older guy curiously.

"Thanks,"

Harry chuckled at the screwed up look on Merle's face, it looked as if just saying those words were causing him unimaginable pain. Nonetheless Harry nodded grimly, acknowledging the thanks. "Oh and the next time you call me boy, Merle, I'll hang you upside down a tree for hours!" Harry pointed out changing the subject causing Merle to relax then snort.

"I'd like to see you try," he replied smirking wryly, but he saw the seriousness in the green eyes, it seems as though he'd hit a raw nerve there.

Harry just smirked in turn, well aware that he did have what it took, and he damn well knew it. His eyes quickly adjusted to the blazing ball of sun that seemed to try and burn his retinas. He looked around camp; he found Carol had put three bowls of oatmeal on a log for them at some point. Grabbing Merle's he headed back in and put it beside him, silently gesturing for him to eat before leaving again. He made quick work of his own meagre serving, as he did he remembered his vow to teach the women how to defend themselves. He rolled his eyes when he saw them, predictably washing clothes at the water edge. He quickly jogged towards them, to see if they actually wanted the help. He got there in time to hear them complaining about how the tasks had been divided.

"Then say something, make them wash their own stuff, they are big boys I'm pretty sure they can handle washing their own clothes." Harry said surprising them, causing them to look around at him in question.

"Hello, Harry, did you get your breakfast?" Carol questioned giving him a small smile.

"I did, thank you," Harry replied, "Do you all want to learn to fight the walkers?"

"There isn't enough ammo," Andrea pointed out, not to waste on target practice.

"I didn't say anything about using it, you need to learn to defend yourself without a gun too, and you can't just stand there behind the men with the gun screaming or crying in fear. Otherwise you're just going to end up a meal for the hoard, this thing isn't going to end suddenly, and you must arm yourself, defend yourself and your loved ones and not let fear get the better of you." Harry pointed out, "So are you coming?"

"How are we going to learn if we don't use guns?" Andrea asked curiously, as the other girls nodded curiously thinking the same thing.

Harry smirked, "Target practice," he replied.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going," Andrea insisted standing up, ready to do what was required to keep everyone safe. Shane had continued to insist for over two months that they would learn and had not yet lived up to it, so if it meant learning from Harry so be it.

"Carol?" Harry questioned, seeing how unsure she looked he went for the jugular. "If you want Sophia to grow up and you to see her grow up then you must be a warrior, a mother and protector in that order." Ed wouldn't do anything for them, he would run, he was nothing but a coward who hit women and children. Walking closer he whispered so only she would hear, "In this world, there is no room for victims only survivors."

Carol looked down after hearing his words, before glancing at her daughter, and then gives a slow single nod.

"Jackie? Amy? Up for it?" Harry then asked the others, there were a few females missing, but he was sure once word got out they would all be training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Harry start teaching them? pellet guns to begin with? then knives etc...until they're good? I know you'll notice the camp hasn't been hit yet but I'm mixing it up a bit! I'm sorry if Merle being OOC is strange for you :) but what can you do if you don't actually know the character all that well? I know i'll probably come to regret it seeing how much Daryl changes in the series since he has already began to open up but who knows whether that's because Merle's gone or if its just how the story started? It's not as if I can check the comics since neither Dixon was in it! :D how many of you are actually reading this without having read the comic or TV series? :D I'm really curious whos reading this blind, if so then I should put in some serious descriptions in the next chapter so you can actually visualise them :D and I suppose you want to see how Harry ended up with the dixons? do a prequel in another story or a couple of flashbacks? R&R please!
> 
> Another thing this isn't going to be a Harry/Merle story just a heads up, just in case you get that impression with this chapter and Harry spending so much time with him...Daryl's feelings will become more apparent now that its been decided you know?!


	5. Chapter 5

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 5

 

"Where did you get these?" Carol asked in surprise, as one of the guns was handed to her, it wasn't as heavy as she had expected it to be. She glanced at Harry but he was busy giving them out, but she held out hope that he would answer, he'd never outright ignore someone, and at least it hadn't been her experience with Harry anyway. He wasn't much of a talker, when he did talk it was mostly with the kids or the Dixon brothers.

"This is a toy for children," Andrea stated irritated beyond belief, she was sick of the men being so goddamned condescending she wanted to learn. She was pointing it at Harry as she spoke, causing his green eyes to gleam angrily, as he shoved it to the ground.

"They're pellet guns, and they have quite the bloody kick and can tear through skin no problem," Harry told her firmly, still glaring. "You're meant to be smart, so you should know that these guns have killed children in the past by being 'played' with."

"Oh," Andrea murmured losing her annoyance in the face of Harry's anger.

Across the quarry Daryl amble back from checking the traps, his gaze automatically looking around for Harry and Merle. He could see his brothers feet from here so he was obviously still in his tent, he was going to be pissed for the next few days, he knew Harry had taken Merle's stash and hidden it. It seemed it wasn't only Merle that was in a mood, he mused as he watched Harry. He knew him well, his stance screamed pissed off, like he got with Merle when he went too far sometimes.

"Now they're also used for hunting small game, and are used in target practice, to teach people how to shoot properly." Harry stated sharply, "If you go in guns blazing you'll only end up hurting someone so it's best to use these until you get accustomed to it."

"These ones you get off seventy rounds with the cartridge, ten per clip, the gun is plastic but the inside is metal," Harry continued on, tampering down on his anger, he was tired, he'd had hardly any sleep last night so he was very short tempered. "It will give you the practice you desperately need and nobody else is doing it, but if you don't want to do it, then go."

"This is great, I want to do it," Carol insisted, a small tense smile on her face. She didn't like tense situations and would always try to diffuse them if she could without drawing too much attention to herself. She wondered where Harry had gotten them, and if he had planned on helping them all along. Jacqui patted her arm in a soothing agreeable manner.

"Alright, the tins over there, you have three each, try and knock them off," Harry told them, "Get into a line, and if you want to go to retrieve your tins to put them back up, shout 'Stop' and everyone will give you time to do it. Alright go ahead, shoot!" Harry moved to the side, green eyes intently on them, as they took aim and shot off the rounds, none of the tins were touched, some aims were worse than others. They'd get better though, it was the whole point in teaching them. They would need to defend themselves and the others if they had a hope in hell in surviving.

After watching them for a few minutes he sighed softly before he commanded them to stop. "Alright, obviously that wasn't the way to go," he informed them, getting close to Amy, he aimed her gun more accurately, after reloading the gun "Stare down the barrel of the gun, keep it level, your aim will improve with practise allowing you to shoot with practiced ease, and hit your target dead on but until then you must learn calmly, slowly."

Amy shifted slightly, her cheeks tinged pink at his proximity, but she did as he suggested, staring intently before she pulled the trigger. Giving a great whoop of delight when she actually knocked the tin from its perched place on the stone rocks. "I did it!" she squealed in delight, turning to Harry and hugging him a great beaming smile on her face.

"You did, well done," Harry said patting her back slightly surprised by the rather…sudden display of affection. "Do that every time, and you'll be good in no time at all."

Daryl watched the entire scene, his eyes narrowed, jealousy shimmering through him so suddenly that it took him by surprise. It caused him to freeze, it wasn't the first time it had happened, but it was the first time it had been so strong. He had to stop himself from putting an arrow in the blondes head; his hands twitched to do just that before he stood up, crossbow in hand and disappeared into the trees unable to truly understand his own feelings. All he knew was he had to get away from the camp.

Three additional shots were fired off, each one hitting the tins; it seemed Andrea didn't like her sister being the centre of attention. Quite pathetic considering she was twice her age, at least, both girls were similar, long blonde locks, similar build, hell he'd assumed they were mother and daughter when he first saw them. He completely ignored her, watching them all put more circular clips into the gun and loading them. Smiling just a little as he saw them all doing just as he'd instructed Amy, they were listening and determined this was good.

"Alright, enough of the guns for today," Harry whistled, holding the bag out for them to put them in an hour later, "You're all really good, but we can't always use guns, as you know sound draws them, you must become proficient with knifes as well,"

"Knives?" Carol queried as the women silently and curiously followed Harry, he took them to the other side of camp, well away from the tents and into the line of trees that each had a large circular dot painted on them.

"Yep, well…daggers really, there's a good saying, daggers or swords can't run out of bullets, keep you safer," Harry said, "Now each tree has a red circle, most people are at least five foot, so I've marked the trees at that height. Of course the tree isn't going to move, so it will be easier for you to hit it, it wont be so easy when you come across a group, same for shooting I'm not even sure how to give you moving target practice when you do get the hang of it." he admitted wryly, shaking his head. Not without revealing his magic.

"Where are you from Harry?" Amy asked, everyone was curious about it, accepting the dagger she had been given.

"I was born in England, united Kingdom," he replied, knowing there was a New England here somewhere in the USA. "Spent my life between London and Scotland,"

"I've always wanted to go abroad," Carol admitted a wistful tone in her voice.

"Least you weren't abroad when this whole thing went down," Harry replied offhandedly, "Although I don't think it matters with the whole world ending, nowhere is home right now." might never be again was certainly thought by them all.

"I am so sorry I didn't…" Carol looked horrified.

"Don't be," Harry replied giving her a rare smile, he missed Hogwarts but he'd missed it long before the world had gone to shit.

"But your family…" Carol trailed off still looking upset.

"I ain't got no family," Harry replied, damn he was sounding more and more like them every day, glancing around camp quickly, doing a head count. "Tree each, everyone else is accounted for so there won't be any accidents. I'm sure you all know how to use it, throw the pointy bit." he heard Merle laughing in amusement, obviously overhearing him.

"You should rest some more," Harry said giving Merle a concerned look.

"Don't you concern yourself with ol' Merle," the elder Dixon said, scoffing a little, "Take more than being cuffed to a roof to kill me." uncomfortable with the concerned look the boy was giving him. They'd known him for two months and he had never revealed his history, and they'd never bothered to ask - having no intention of sharing their own, but it surprised him that Harry didn't have a family, he just seemed like he should have.

Harry snorted, ruefully shaking his head, Merle was nuts honestly, and Harry wouldn't have him any other way.

"You're holding the knife all wrong, sugar," Merle grumbled out, his large frame making the women and Harry quite incidentally, look even smaller in comparison.

Harry just cocked his head to the side when they all looked at Merle grimacing before glancing at him, "I would listen to him if I were you, he could probably throw a knife at a squirrel and hit it dead on by the time he was five. There ain't anyone better to learn from, except maybe Daryl but who do you think taught Daryl quite a bit about what he knew?" fed up at the looks the brothers constantly got, yes they were abrasive but bloody hell, there was no need to be all defensive - he'd said worse things to him and he didn't take it to heart. Maybe they just needed more time to get used to them?

"I taught my little brother everything he knew," Merle corrected him, his tone a mixture of pride and protectiveness, only Harry got that though, the others thought he just sounded smug.

"Like this?" Amy asked, holding it differently, seeking their approval, the dagger was beautiful, handle was crafted with mother of pearl, extremely sharp and deadly, she felt safer already just holding it in her hand. She was younger; she was able to bounce back quicker than the other women, able to let the words roll off her back.

Merle grunted before moving over to her, ignoring how tense Andrea got, he didn't think of Amy like that thank you very much, she was a good kid, no doubt, but she was just that, a kid. Although if the world hadn't ended he would have taken her home to entice his brother, not that it had worked in the past. He corrected her stance and moved the dagger into a proper position roughly but not painfully, using her arm, moving it back and forth to demonstrate without saying a word then he moved away. He did smirk at Andrea as he passed when he noticed Amy got it right in the centre of the tree. "Ain't anything to worry about sugar tits,"

Harry's lips twitched, Merlin Merle could wind up a bloody saint.

 

An hour later the girls tried to return the daggers but Harry put his hand up, shaking his head, tossing each of them a sheath for their daggers that had clips on them so they could be attached to their clothes or preferably a belt. "Keep them, never go anywhere without them; you never know when you might need them." Harry informed them seriously, "You should have gotten weapons before this, for yourselves." he glanced at them pointedly, but they'd just relied on Shane.

After that the girls were in wind, doing whatever the hell they wanted to. Merle had gone back to his tent ten minutes after wandering over. Yawning tiredly, he dragged his feet back over to their little camp, grabbing water from his tent before slouching down in one of the seats, only to yawn again, he was so bloody tired and it had only gone midday if he was lucky. He hated the afternoon, it got unbearably hot, and he just wasn't used to it.

"You need to keep hydrated," Harry murmured quietly, throwing over the bottle.

Predictably Merle grunted but drank from the bottle but something caught his attention, his blue eyes narrowed.

Harry glanced over as well, only to see Ed slap Carol in front of the others. It seemed as though his threats hadn't worked as well as he would have liked. Merle gave a ferocious growl, before he was up out of his seat and running towards the scene, Harry blinked when he saw Merle actually lashing out at Ed. What the hell was that all about? He'd never shown a care before about what happened to Carol, feeling slightly bewildered he jumped up himself, his earlier tiredness forgotten as he ran towards the fight.

He got there in time to herd Carol away from the fight, she was screaming and pleading for Merle to stop still clutching her face. "Get her into her tent, calm her down before Sophia sees her like this," Harry demanded of Andrea, "Go on."

"Let's go Carol," Jacqui said, as both she and Andrea got her away from the scene of her husband being beaten to a pulp. Amy as always followed closely behind her sister, glancing back curiously every now and again.

Unsurprisingly Rick and Shane barrelled into the scene, "Don't," Harry told them sternly, "You know he can take all three of you on,"

"You can't let him keep…" Rick gestured towards Merle who was still beating the now barely conscious Ed.

"Merle, Merle you can stop now," Harry shouted, not once approaching the highly strung man. "I know you're just giving him a taste of his own medicine, hell I've wanted to do it since we got here, but you can't kill him. We don't have the medicine to heal him either if anything gets infected or if you've broken bones." he would never share his potions with this son of a bitch, personally he didn't care if he lived or died, he absolutely loathed child abusers.

"Taste of his own medicine?" Rick murmured quietly. Noticing that Merle had stopped, he just stood panting dangerously over the man, his blue eyes gleaming darkly.

"You've not been here long enough, he's a wife beater and a child abuser, I warned him myself not to lay a hand on Carol or Sophia, and if Merle hadn't done it I would have done it myself." Harry informed him bluntly and truthfully. "You better get him to his tent," inside he was cheering, they had no medical supplies, nothing that would ease this son of a bitches pain, he truly was going to suffer, and he was feeling everything he'd put his wife and daughter through over the years. It annoyed him how she bloody cried for him; he certainly wouldn't have done it if the situation had been reversed.

Shane and Rick managed to lift Ed between them, Shane scowling darkly, muttering under his breath, Rick hissing back apparently able to hear him.

Harry gazed at Merle's back still reeling in surprise; he knew Merle wasn't as bad as he liked to make out, but this? Nah, it was definitely not something he'd expected to happen. Did he like Carol? Or was he just against beating a woman? They stayed stood there, just gazing out at nothing, Merle lost in horrible memories and Harry? Harry just wanted to be there for the Dixons, he owed them his life, he liked them a lot and he protected those he liked with his life if need be. They were the only ones in this godforsaken earth that his secret that alone spoke volumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! now Merle it seems can keep his mouth shut when he wants to lol and be respectful :P I'm not sure yet what he thinks of the Guvnor whether he honestly feels indebted to him or not but so far he's been nothing but respectful to him (even doing his dirty work! tut tut bad boy) sooo hopefully I can have it happen where he calms down in the group without it being OOC for him :D seems to me he'd do anything for his brother even if he's a shitbag that keeps bringing him down! As I've said before it's probably going to be a slow burn between Daryl and Harry...the question is will Merle survive to see it? will it truly take Daryl being alone to accept all sides of him? to truly change? Will it be Jim and Amy who dies and stick to canon or will it be someone else? I'm tempted to mix it up :D people wont expect it ;) and sorry...guess I never saw a good place for a flashback... I hate those damn things, maybe I should have started before it all went to hell...do you think I should? write a few chapters before it all started then post them all? what do you think? R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 6

 

0-0 Flash Back 0-0

Harry grabbed a hold of the Portkey's, he was getting everyone he cared about as far away as possible from whatever the hell that was happening here. Admittedly he hadn't seen them in a few years, but he still cared, he had just needed to get away from all the hero worship, he'd secluded himself away in Grimmauld Place enjoying life for the first time, just being alive, no expectations, at least none he was facing at any rate. There had been a time where he considered stopping getting the Daily Prophet when Skeeter continued her nonsense, only one of her guesses had been accurate, he definitely didn't want to marry a girl and settle down, but he was glad he hadn't otherwise this outbreak…he would have been completely oblivious. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with his sexuality. Growing up with the Dursley's, having them thinking he was a freak had lasting damages, made him question his self worth, but in the end he'd thought 'to hell with the Dursley's' and he became strong again, more confident, he knew who he was and if nobody liked it then that was on them. 

Unfortunately his trip to the Ministry hadn't gone all that smooth, trying to get through the groups of people all in the atrium in panic, wanting somewhere safe had been madness. It was mostly Muggle-born's and half-blood's he'd noticed, there wasn't a single pureblood to be seen unless you counted those actually trying to work at the Ministry. The Ministry had been trying to deal with it themselves, stupidly Obliviating Muggles of their knowledge thinking it was a magical problem, but the wizards and witches knew all too well of the pandemic that was currently starting to emerge from every corner of the world. The pureblood's were closing down their manors, buying as much food as they possibly could hoping to seclude themselves until it blew over. 

With a crack Harry Apparated himself to Hogwarts, ready to start rounding everyone up, but just as he stepped up to the wards, the dome of light expanded outwardly, flinging him from his feet, the gates slamming closed, and the doors booming shut, Harry could hear the locks clanging closed from way over here, Hogwarts had closed itself down, it hadn't done that even when Sirius was in, they'd done it manually. Hearing low growls he frowned, turning around wondering what was causing it, animals? Then he saw two for himself, his eyes widened at the sight of them, the papers had been liking them to the inferi, deluded idiots, these…things were nothing like the inferi he'd dealt with, this was something new, something dangerous. 

Staring at them as they lumbered towards him, he realized with a sinking feeling that this was going to be very bad. This wasn't something small, and it wasn't going to go away, they were Auror's - or had been - he realized seeing their uniforms, choking in shock when he saw that this wasn't just any Auror…it was Ron…and the other was Seamus Finnegan also an Auror. 

"Stupefy!" Harry fired off, getting into fight mode, forcing any emotions down, this wasn't Ron, not anymore, and he was suddenly glad he'd distanced himself these past years - otherwise this would be agony at its finest. Much to his surprise - and not in a good way - the spell knocked him on his backside but he just got back up. "Petrificus Totalus!" this one had the same affect, just knocked them down, not doing what it was meant to. 

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry muttered, the normally lethal green spell did nothing, how the hell did you kill them? "BOMBARDA!" Harry shouted this time his aim at Seamus who had crept up to him as he'd focused on Ron. The spell did affect them, ripped Seamus' insides out, but he continued coming. Stunned unable to believe his magic was so useless in the face of these things he tripped up Seamus falling with him, much like his first year, Harry's wand ended up being lodged inside something's nostril all the way up. Then just like that Seamus stopped fighting, limp in his hold. Harry flung the disgusting thing off him, shuddering in disgust at the repugnant smell wafting from them. So the key to defeating them was something to the head? Face? Brain? 

"I'm so sorry, Ron," Harry whispered, and it was meant for a hell of a lot more than just what he was about to do. "BOMBARDA!" Harry aimed for the face, putting the full force of his magic behind it, and it hit dead on, he was an expect at aiming after all, Ron's face exploded and the body just fell to the floor like its strings had been cut. Gagging slightly, it was the most revolting thing he'd ever had to do. 

Glancing back at Hogwarts hopeless, Neville, Luna, Hermione was all in there, but they were safe, Hogwarts had closed down. Glancing further down he saw a few more of those things, aimlessly trying to wander and bouncing off the wards, they were safe…maybe Hogwarts could protect them better than an old manor could? He honestly didn't know he'd just known he had to get them out of there. Weakly getting back to his feet, closing his eyes to avoid staring at the dead body of his one time best friend, before he forced himself to move towards him, wondering how he'd died, these things must animate very quickly…he of course was unaware of the fact Ron had come home from work yesterday with a bite and a huge fever that spiked in the night. "I'm sorry Ron," Harry murmured quietly before standing, feeling more alone than he had when he was by himself in Grimmauld Place for two years all of a sudden. 

What did he do? Go to the manor? Save as many as he could? That idea was nixed immediately, he was done protecting everyone, he was tired quite frankly despite the fact he'd spent the last few years to himself. No, he had to get weapons, potions, books, so Gringotts first then the shops in the Alley if it was safe. He'd need trunks but he knew there would be one in one of his vaults somewhere. Glancing once more at Hogwarts, praying to her that she keep his friends safe, he Apparated away, having no choice, he wasn't waiting for more of those things coming his way. 

Gringotts was chaotic, there was no other word for it, panic surging but everyone seemed to be at least just level headed enough not to anger the goblins. He had an idea what was going on, they were all probably withdrawing their money and panic buying. It was nightmarish waiting, he felt very tense and alert, the lines slowing tricking by, especially having just faced two of those things, heck he didn't even know what to call them! 

 

Harry could scarcely believe his eyes, people were looting, just rushing blindly into shops and taking things. His green eyes roamed over everything and everyone, he had six trunks, with six compartments in them, shrunk in his pocket, it would fit whatever he needed to carry, food and things. He already had every book and galleon he owed in one of them, now he needed potions, so with that in mind he began to swiftly make his way towards the first potions apothecary. He noticed there was a sign up saying only two shoppers at a time, and when he tried to open the door he realized it had been spelled that way. He would need to wait until someone else came out before he could get in, although if he wanted to he had the power to remove whatever wards the owner had placed up. 

He didn't understand why there wasn't a line of people waiting here, unless they honestly didn't think they'd need potions to survive. Although this wasn't quite like the other time he'd been away from civilisation trying to survive because every Death Eater in the world was scouting for him, well Ron and Hermione too. He hadn't planned it quite like this though, but he was older, more experienced. He heard something to his right and turned swiftly, seeing someone coming out of the shop, well thank Merlin for that, he thought sliding into the shop before someone had the gall to come up and barge their way in. 

Harry didn't wait around, he just started putting every potion he could possibly need into the cauldron shaped baskets, which had expansion charms on them. Not just ready made potions either, but potion ingredients that would be useful, essence of dittany, Phoenix tears and the like. He had all but cleared out the shop, putting it on the counter to be rung up, he opened the second compartment of his trunk and ensured that they all ended up in his trunk, he didn't even blink at the total, he just handed over the hundred galleons, money would be useless if this pandemic wasn't dealt with and soon anyway. He had weapons, a wand he'd found in the vaults, books, now potions, he was going to go to the other potion shop and do the same thing there, then food and clothes, but he was better off going to the Muggle world, nobody even knew what was going on yet there so there would be no panic or looting yet, he hoped. Plus they had a larger selection; he would also need to put charms on the compartments to keep it safe from rotting. 

He Apparated through the flimsy wards the owner of the apothecary had in place, he had to be quick, he needed to get to the rest of the Weasley's, Ron would want him to do that, plus he didn't want to see anything happening to them. 

 

Harry Apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole, not far from the Burrow, sighing in relief, the area was clear, but the taste of magic was in the air, he could sense it. Without another thought he ran down the hill, making his way hastily to their home, passing the orchid as he did. Kicking the annoying garden gnomes aside as he did, surprised to see so many there, there never usually was when he'd visited in the past. Skidding to a halt, not wanting anyone to accidentally curse him he took a breath and entered the Burrow only to balk in horror. Then the snarling met him, jerking to the side, avoiding it, he sent a quick Bombarda at it's head, crouching low wand at the ready, whoever had done this had the same idea as him he realised, he could tell the remains of the body (clothes) beside the kitchen table was Molly, cups and food was still on the table, where she'd obviously been getting ready to have lunch or something. Arthur was at the fireplace, he prayed the others were safe. 

Swiftly moving through the house, wondering why the hell something like this had to happen, hadn't he been through enough? Wasn't one war enough for him? He checked every room, swallowing thickly when he got to Ginny's room; tears formed in his eyes but didn't drop. There was a letter, a potion vial gripped in her fist, she had killed herself, buy why? She'd always been so strong, so determined and so very capable. He touched her hand and realized she was still warm, if he had just come sooner…she wouldn't have been dead, she must have seen her parents…Merlin he wished he'd been able to help her. Breathing shakily, he closed her eyes, before grabbing a blanket and placing it over her frail form. 

This didn't bode well with the others, where was Bill, Charlie, Percy and George? Maybe they'd got their loved ones to safety? They surely wouldn't have left without Ginny; they were all very protective of her. Unless they'd planned to meet somewhere, he didn't know he'd been way out of the loop on the families for a while, just the occasional letter. 

"Damn!" Harry cursed himself for not acting sooner, but unfortunately there was absolutely nothing he could do, for any of them right now. Running down the stairs, he carefully avoided the bodies, glancing at the clock uncomprehendingly, oh no, nearly all the hands were pointed to dead, the others mortal peril which was George and Bill. Well they all were he supposed, the dead was coming back to life and somehow infecting others. Quickly looping one of the Portkey's to the clock, he found some parchment and ink before writing a hasty note telling them to take the Portkey to the manor and signing his name. He couldn't bring himself to say he was sorry…how could you convey any apologies through a letter? They'd lost their entire family in the space of a few days maybe a fortnight he didn't know, they'd loss less during the war with Voldemort. 

He felt numb; he was running on pure adrenaline at this point, nothing was processing for him. Clumsily making his way out of the Burrow, breathing great big gulps of fresh clean air, the stench would never leave him. He glanced at the Lovegood abode, wondering about Luna…was there a chance she was at home? Her father was very protective hopefully he had gotten her to safety, but just as he thought that, he saw blonde hair from the window, and he knew from the way it was shuffling that it was already too late. Grunting in frustration and helplessness, he clutched tighter at his Portkey, desolation flowing through him, there was nothing for him here now, and so he whispered the activation words for his Portkey and disappeared from the Burrow, unaware at that very moment, the corpse of Ginny Weasley was beginning to reanimate. 

The first thing that registered in Harry's mind as he landed was pain, agonising searing pain so sudden he didn't even have time to scream, his legs buckled as his body spasmed, and as he looked down Harry found an arrow of all things sticking of his body, everything had slowed down, felt like it was a movie playing on slow motion or something. He was in woods? Why was he in woods? The Portkey…it had malfunctioned…unless even the old manors had gone on shutdown and it had landed him here of all places. Rasping painfully, each breath felt like torture, and he had been tortured so he spoke from experience. Closing and opening his eyes, trying to focus, but it was so difficult, all he was sure he saw before the world went black was a blurry pink blob with a very weird sounding accent coming towards him. 

-0 End of Flash Back 0-

 

"Ain't you gonna get some dinner?" Daryl asked wandering up to him, bringing Harry out of his thoughts, twitching slightly as he looked around, hell he must have been really deeply in thought, it had gotten dark, Merle was no longer standing there and the coolness of the day was nice. He was no longer pale; two months living here he had taken on a quite permanent tan by the look of things.

His gaze despite not being directly on Harry, Daryl still watched him closely, he'd been really worried with how long Harry had remained standing there lost in his own mind, not even reacting to Merle thumping him on the back. He'd resisted going over, not wanting Merle to give him a hard time, until he couldn't hold it in completely and here he was.

"Normally I would say I could eat a scabby horse, but since seeing those walkers eating one…" Harry trailed off smirking just a little, shaking his head. He had an urge to ask Daryl why Merle had reacted the way he had, but he honestly wasn't sure whether he would answer him. They were very closed mouthed when it came to certain things, but so was he. Stretching out slightly, groaning in appreciation he walked towards the group, pasta today, lots of it, and filling, at least he wouldn't be hungry within a few hours with it.

His silent shadow followed him, Daryl's concern not known to anyone other than himself.

Unbeknown to all - all hell was about to break loose tonight, but whether they lost someone or not remained to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go that's the next chapter up! I'm through the third season and I am more familiar with Merles character! part of me regrets making sure he got off that roof lol he has a very oppressive influence over Daryl that much I can see but this is fanfiction so I can do what I like :P and everyone seems to like my version of him so yay! hopefully i'll be able to keep it slightly in character though and bring Daryl out while keeping Merle in character...yeah that's going to be fun :P I'm good at envisioning it but whether i'm conveying what I think writing it is another matter :D I hope you liked my flashback! finally managed to get in it! next chapter well lets just say I hope I can live up to the battle scenes I do for Harry Potter :) *fingers crossed* and I'm really sorry I know i'm not doing their words and accents justice, I'm not used to writing their speech the way its required, but just so you know I will give it my all! and thanks to those who are letting me know if i'm not spelling things right made sure it was this time!! :D R&R please


	7. Chapter 7

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 7

Harry wandered over to the fire pit they had going, it was small and barely lit, night was falling fast and they never risked the fire being bright enough to have walkers stumbling upon them. Sighing softly, he took a seat next to Merle, who was quiet and actually joining them for a change. Normally he just ate in his tent, too out of it to join them at the pit, he and Daryl usually ate beside their tents, occasionally joining them, but it was only when it got really cold. Another thing that amazed Harry, this weather, even at night, it was hotter than it was at home in the UK yet he felt cold, he'd acclimated to the change in weather quite quickly. Carol was passing the bowls of pasta around, giving the children food first, judging by how quickly they began eating they were hungry, but who wasn't?

"Thank you, Carol," Harry said accepting his, giving her a nod, absently eating it listening to the others asking questions here and there. He'd never been one for small talk, except with those he was closest to, it used to be Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, now it was two guys who were just as reserved as him.

"Do you think this will ever be over?" Amy asked everyone, gazing off into the distance.

"No," Harry stated, speaking for the first time, not looking at Amy but the fire, his pasta bowl clutched in his left hand. "Not in our lifetime, whatever it is, it spread fast and furiously all over the world. Got everywhere real quickly, it was worldwide within days, no virus I've heard of was ever able to do that it's probably wiped out half the world's population in two months. All we can do is hope that they come up with a cure, or this virus could spell our extinction event." giving them the truth. The wizards had tried to contain it before it spilled out into their world, nobody was safe.

"Worldwide? Do you truly believe that?" Rick asked, looking a little pale at the thought. The others were the same; they didn't want to believe it had hit everywhere.

"The virus was hitting Britain before I came here," Harry revealed, picking up a stick and poking the fire, a haunted look on his face. "Wasn't as bad then obviously, but I have no doubt in two months the damage is probably same as it is here."

"You left your family?" Shane said disapproval written over his face.

"Shane!" the women said shaking their heads, very much aware that he had no family.

"I don't have a family," Harry stated, uncaring about Shane's disapproval, he didn't get along with him.

"I'm so sorry," Carol said sombrely.

"Don't be, it happened a long time ago," Harry replied shrugging his shoulders, he was used to people knowing that already; it was a refreshing change that he actually had to tell them.

"How did it happen?" Andrea asked anything to keep her mind off what was out there.

Harry looked up for the first time, his gaze finding Andrea's, before he spoke again, "They were murdered when I was a baby," Harry revealed, he'd spoken more tonight than he had in a while he realized. He ignored the apologies and gasps of shock at his revelation.

"Did they catch the killer?" Rick asked sitting forward.

Harry chuckled humourlessly, "There's no doubt you're a cop, is there?" it was just something an officer of the law would ask.

Rick just smiled a tad.

Harry stood up, making his way back towards his camp, the others watching him as he disappeared into the woods. Harry would have been surprised at the concern written in some of their faces, unfortunately for him he didn't see it.

"I think it's time for the kids to go to bed," Carol said, holding out her hand for her daughter to take.

"Five more minutes please!" Sophia begged "It's warmer over here!" playing to her mothers worries of not being warm enough. She would never have done such a thing if her father was there, but he wasn't so she did.

"Five more minutes," Carol agreed, unable to deny her daughter, it was the happiest Carol had ever seen her daughter.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked as Amy stood up, concern for her written across her features, worried that Harry's words had upset her.

"I'm just going to the toilet," Amy grumbled, the lack of privacy was annoying to say the least, with that she swiftly made her way to the RV in desperate need of a pee.

Harry was in the middle of relieving himself when the spells he had up around camp went off. It was the only ward he could think of that would help them. Since Muggle repelling charms were out of the question, and there wasn't a Walker repelling charm he'd put up a ward that was used for the wellbeing of someone. It was usually put on a patient, but Harry had put it around the front of the camp just on the off chance it would work. The monitoring charm was telling him someone was dead, and since the Walkers were dead, he suspected it was one. The ward switched off, which worried him, perhaps that's what happened? He didn't know he wasn't a Healer or Medi-wizard. Quickly finishing and righting himself he took off to the area he'd set the wards up, his dagger in hand already, but it was too dark to see anything - not that it was needed. The rattling breaths told him there was more than one; if he had to guess he would say there were at least eight or nine.

"Lumos!" Harry murmured lighting up the area in the woods with a soft glow, "Aww shit. Nox!" there were far too many for him to deal with on his own, not without using Fiendfyre but that could backfire and consume the camp. Bolting back through the trees, keeping an eye on the ground so he didn't end up falling, he didn't want to be a free meal for the walkers. Sliding his wand back into his pocket as adrenaline coursed through him, jumping effortlessly over a large fallen tree he skidded to a halt by their campsite, grabbing Daryl's crossbow and Merle's weapon of choice a sword, he didn't hesitate to throw the weapons, knowing the guys would catch them when he got close enough.

Unsurprisingly Daryl and Merle had gotten to their feet the second they saw Harry running out of the woods, and became tense when he grabbed their weapons. Glancing at each other, before back to Harry, snatching their weapons out of the air as Harry joined them.

"Get the kids into the RV NOW!" Harry shouted, grabbing his gun from its holster now that his hands were free again, well one of them anyway since he still had his dagger in his hands. "Keep your eye on the woods, they caught my scent." he told them, but nobody was moving. "CAROL! Get them into the safety of the RV! Keep watch and hit them in the head if they get close!" he hissed unsheathing her knife and forcing her to grip it in her hands. By then they were already swarming around the camp, the prospect of fresh meat was pushing them on quicker.

Daryl was the first to fire off a shot at the oncoming horde judging by the arrow wedged in one of its skulls. "Nice shot," Harry said over the shouting, firing off his gun which was a lot more silent than the others that was making enough noise to raise the dead…well so to speak he thought with wry amusement. Harry lost all sense of what was happening after that, as he fired off shot after shot, ignoring all screams, yells and shouting.

Jim panicked, backing away from the walker advancing on him, yanking his knife out of the head of the walker he'd just killed only to trip up, his knife clattering noisily out of reach. Scrambling over to try and get it, only for the walker to fall on him, he froze, terrified yet at the same time accepting his fate. This was what he deserved, he had failed his wife and two sons, watched them eaten and he'd ran away unable to do anything, it had haunted him ever since.

Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that one of the camp members were down, and a Walker was leaning over prepared to bite, firing off a shot, killing it for good this time he turned back around and began firing off again. It was thinning now, only a few more to go, he fired off his last round hearing Merle laughing which caused him to shake his head, only he would find amusement in such a situation.

An arrow flew passed him, causing Harry to turn around immediately on the defensive, to find a walker a few feet from him. Harry nodded his thanks as he raided his pocket and reloaded his weapon, moving around, hearing more growing and ripping flesh, he fired off the gun killing another walker that was eating someone, but Harry didn't know who it was. Kneeling down, he grimaced there was no going back, he brought his gun to their forehead and fired off a shot, killing them mercifully. There was no point to seeing them in agony for hours then watching them turn to kill them, best to end it now.

"Were you bitten?" Harry asked as he helped Jim to his feet, he was much like himself; he didn't speak very often to the others, kept himself to himself.

"No, thanks to you," Jim replied breathlessly, his heart still pounding away, he wiped the disgusting congealed black blood from his face, it was a futile effort.

"Good." Harry replied, bending down he retrieved the knife, pressing it back into his hands, "Don't lose it again." he warned him.

Jim just nodded at him.

"How long do you think it will be before another group of walkers passes by?" Harry asked his eyes narrowed, still very much on the defensive.

"Not long," Merle murmured, "They've run out of food in the cities, might not be so lucky next time,"

"Lucky? Our people died!" Shane snapped angrily, decidedly still on edge by the amount of Walkers that had come across their camps especially at night when they were vulnerable. The only thing he was thankful for was the fact Lori and Carl had survived.

"And you can blame that on yourself, the alarm system we had up would have alerted us before they got close enough to camp," Harry hissed out between gritted teeth, "It was just pure luck that I heard them."

"Alarm system?" Rick asked, getting between Shane and Harry and Merle not wanting a fight to break out. "Calm down brother," Rick warned Shane, there had been too much death without fights.

"Bells," Harry stated sharply, "We had bells with string at each end of the camp, but your partner just rolled on up and dismantled them, claiming they made too much noise and that they would attract the walkers." there was no disguising the disgust in his voice. "We should never have stayed," they'd put them there just in case his spell didn't work, just in case he wasn't there with them when something happened.

Daryl didn't comment, merely began to yank his new arrows that Harry had given him out of the dead walkers heads until he had every single one back in his hands. Shifting his crossbow across his back, he began to wipe them with a rag, and once they were cleaned sufficiently, he placed them in his quiver. Staying within his brothers and Harry's sight, keeping an eye on them.

"We obviously can't stay here," Rick said coming to Harry's side, wanting his opinion.

"Obviously," Harry said wryly, gazing into the darkness, noticing Carol sobbing by the RV but without actually making a sound. Her shoulders were bobbing up and down at the intensity of her crying; Amy and Andrea were trying their best to comfort her. His eyes automatically went to the window of the RV and sighed in relief, Sophia was alright, so it must mean her pathetic excuse for a husband had been killed in the attack. Merle had gone back to his seat in front of his tent, cleaning his sword looking on edge.

"We should head to the CDC," Rick declared firmly.

"And you honestly think its still standing?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side, wondering if he was deluded or just plain hopeful.

"If anywhere has the best protection it would be there," Rick urged, "An answer, a cure even,"

"Have you seen it out there in Atlanta?" Harry queried, Rick was a decent guy, there was no doubt, a leader, and second he came on the scene everyone had looked to him instead of Shane. The shift in things had to wind Shane up; the man was a dictator not a leader.

"Of course," Rick said confused by the question.

"You know what they did?" Harry pushed.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked exasperated.

"They began to blow everything up, surely you realize that was the last option, the army, the marines everything…it's probably all gone, they never stood a chance." Harry answered, "They were gunning people down in public, rounding anyone up with a single sight of a fever, families hiding those that had been bitten in fear of them being persecuted, only for entire families to be taken out like that," Harry clicked his fingers. "Those that weren't found out began to kill themselves and their families to escape this nightmare we've found ourselves in."

Rick winced; vividly reminded of the family he'd found, a man and woman, shot guns to the head, and blood on their walls with may god forgive us written on it. He didn't like to think there were more families who had killed themselves, but he knew they probably had.

"If anywhere is safe it's Fort Benning," Shane argued.

Harry huffed out a sardonic chuckle, why did he bother speaking? It wasn't as if anything he said seemed to matter. Shaking off his thoughts, he moved to sit beside Merle, groaning tiredly, he was glad he hadn't gone hunting today; otherwise he would have been even more exhausted.

"You never answered whether the psycho who killed your parents was caught," Merle pointed out, opening his blue eyes suspicion of what really happened burning in his gaze.

Harry looked around seeing that everyone else was otherwise occupied, "That's because I killed him myself, it was kill or be killed, so I did what I had to. Saved the lives of hundreds of others at the same time, not that they spared any gratitude of course." they preferred to gossip about him, as if he wasn't a person just someone on a pedestal for them to point out all his flaws. Well except the people he'd known. Not that it mattered now, since the world had gone to shit most of them were probably dead now.

Merle just grunted before settling down again. His thoughts turning to the first time they'd ever set eyes on Harry, he'd been high of course, thought he was seeing things.

-0 Flash Back 0-

Daryl crouched down, his fingers brushing over the ground, they were getting closer, the tracks were fresh, and the buck had to be nearby. The thrill of the hunt never ceased to excite him, not that it showed of course. Straightening up, he didn't make a single sound as he began moving again in the direction of the tracks, grumbling at his brother who was making enough noise to scare away the game from behind him.

Still he continued on not saying a word, leaving his brother to do whatever he wanted, but knowing he would follow him anyway. Occasionally kneeling to make sure he was going in the right direction. Signalling his brother with hand gestures now and again, then they saw it, Daryl crouched again aiming his crossbow at the deer, going for the kill, aiming for the heart, it would take it down and quick so it didn't get away. The deer had stopped to graze at the patch of grass, its ears twitching every few seconds.

Then Daryl hit the trigger, his arrow zoomed out, then out of nowhere a man appeared, the arrow went into him. The sound of a car backfiring caused the deer to look up and bolt, sensing danger before Daryl could even think of reloading his crossbow, not that he thought anything, he was just staring completely stunned, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"…the hell?" Daryl muttered, moving closer to see whoever it was, they were unconscious, still not believing it he touched him. "He's real,"

"As real as your chupacabra," Merle snorted in amusement, not believing his brother, things didn't just appear out of thin air especially not people - he must be higher than he thought.

"Get your ugly ass over here and help me get him up!" Daryl insisted trying to get the guy up himself was in no way possible, despite his small stature. "And I know what I saw!" he added indignantly.

Merle almost tripped up, taking a double take when his brother actually sat him up. Squinting slightly, he moved forward and poked it, expecting his finger to go through this hallucination he was having. Only that didn't happen, the person get let out an agonizing groan. Cursing under his breath, grumbling foully he grasped a hold of the man and hoisted him up until each brother had him shoulder to shoulder.

Both brothers looked at each other, both of them wondering what the hell had happened and more importantly how it had happened.

-0 End Flashback 0-

"I'll take the first watch," Harry stated sharply, moving away to the top of the RV, he knew nobody would be sleeping tonight, and if they did it would be sheer exhaustion dragging them under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That will probably be the last flashback, I don't like adding them to the story it just takes something away from it so anything you want to know will just be thought about...if there is anything you want to know let me know so I can add it :) i'm not sure i'm happy with it to be honest...maybe its because its my first TWD story? or how long its taking? think part of it is because i cant write the way Daryl and Merle actually do talk lol so Jim survived...Ed still died! Will we see Harry change Andrea or will she still end up being that annoying person for the second season even with Amy still alive? Do you want to see Harry take over from Rick and lead the people? or will harry only take over when Rick starts to fall apart? Will Rick even fall apart in this? R&R please


	8. Chapter 8

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 8

 

Daylight soon immersed the quarry, showing the destruction of what had happened last night; Walkers and their own dead littered their camp. The silence was welcoming to Harry, before all this happened there would be planes and helicopters zooming by, birds tweeting, cars going by, horns honking the whole nine yards. Now all was silent, it was as if the entire world was on pause, animals, people, tried to get around in utter silence in fear of being discovered. Despite his worry that nobody would sleep, everyone had dropped off at one point or another, probably after the adrenaline rush had left them shaken. Harry didn't know many of them, he kept himself to himself, and in fact he couldn't in all honesty tell you the names of those that died except Ed - Carol's husband. They were good people; at least they seemed to be, but Harry more than anyone else knew looks could be deceiving. Still they hadn't deserved to die, none of them did but the world had gone to hell. Harry heard moving around in the RV before the door opened but he didn't glance down to see who it was.

"Have you been up there all night son?" Dale asked, staring up at Harry who was on watch, he looked exhausted. His hand was up trying to keep the glare of the sun from his eyes as he watched the young man.

"Yep," Harry replied finally glancing down, giving him a firm nod before going back to watching for any sign of those diseased ridden corpses.

"I'll take the woods today," Dale suggested, feeling guilty that they'd all slept and Harry had remained awake and vigilant against the walkers. Grabbing a bottle of water from the RV he moved up the ladder his pace slow but sure, once he was on the top he handed over the water, concern playing across his face before he took one of the rifles. "Drink that, we can't have you getting dehydrated." the young man was no doubt unused to their weather, from what he knew about Britain they didn't get as much sun as they did.

"Alright," Harry replied, "Be careful," he added, they'd suffered enough without losing another person so soon. Everyone in camp liked Dale, he was a fatherly figure to them all, and mostly Andrea and Amy, he thought of them like daughters he never had. He didn't have any malicious intentions, in fact as far as Harry was able to make out reading surface thoughts he didn't have a bad thing to say about anyone or a bad thought as it may be. He watched him disappear into the tree line, picking up the binoculars keeping an eye on him, trying and failing to convince himself that he didn't care he was just being extra cautious.

Narrowing his eyes when he noticed him stopping, was it a walker? Looking along he found him right next to Shane who had his weapon raised only to blanch slightly, he had it raised to Rick's back, his entire body trembling as if he was getting up the guts to fire on him. Shane was hot tempered a crappy leader but he had never thought for a second he actually had homicidal tendencies. It would bear further looking into, he didn't want to dismiss it and end up on the receiving end. Well, the moment had passed for now, he realized as he saw Rick, Shane and Dale making their way back. He continued to watch Shane's back; if he had to he would have no qualms about putting the bastard down, even Death Eaters had the guts to fight face to face and not shoot once your back was turned.

When Harry turned back he blinked, it seemed everyone was coming out of the woodworks now, getting ready for the hectic day ahead of them. Nobody was going to the quarry for water, or making food, truthfully he didn't think anyone would be able to eat anything; the smell of the dead was permeating the air making it utterly rancid. They should eat though, they had no idea how long they'd be on the road before they came across shops that had foodstuff still on its shelves. He couldn't be giving out too much from his trunk without questions being raised over how it was able to house so much stuff. Stretching his stiff muscles, he sighed softly, he couldn't remain in this cramped position for very much longer, murmuring Latin under his breath, he lips quirked a little before he drank the now cold water, as if it had just come straight from a fridge. Sighing softly, he stood up, stretching some more before he made quick work of getting down the ladders.

He jogged over to his tent, ducking inside and zipping the tent back up, he opened his trunk and pulled out a box of cereal bars, it would have to do. Opening a different compartment he pulled out a bandana a rueful smile on his face, he was a wizard, he could get rid of smells, yet he was resorting to bandanas to keep the smell from overwhelming him. Sometimes he wondered if he hadn't made a mistake and should have kept himself in his own community, but he knew he wouldn't have learnt what he needed to survive if he hadn't met the brothers as accidental as that had been. Suffered for it too, but wasn't that the story of his life? Grabbing a brush he put his hair up, a few tresses fell down, but most of it remained up, there wasn't much of a pony tail to speak off, but given time there would be. He hadn't cut his hair in a long time. Locking the trunk back up, he grabbed the full unopened box of cereal bars and wandered out of his tent.

"Oh, thank you," Carol said as she saw him place the food on the floor beside the fire pit which wasn't lit. She had been extremely anxious about getting something at least for Sophia who was extremely hungry, along with all the other kids in camp but they were still squirreled away in the RV.

"I would say I'm sorry about what happened to Ed, but I'm not, he out of all the people here had it coming, maybe now we will all get to see the real Carol." Harry teased her, paying no mind to the fresh tear tracks but glad he could at least get a half-hearted chuckle out of her. "Go on then, best get them to the kids, they're bound to be starving."

"You are very protective of them," Carol commented, as she ripped open the cardboard box.

"Yes," Harry nodded his agreement, glancing sideways when a pickaxe was placed beside him, gloves on the handle he didn't need to look up to know it was Daryl by the shoes.

"Did you have any of your own before this happened?" Carol asked quietly as she picked up some of the cereal bars.

"No, no I didn't," Harry said a far away look on his face, just had a godson, Teddy, who hadn't lived to see his first birthday. Andromeda and Teddy had been attacked; they suspected by a few remaining Death Eaters who'd escaped from Hogwarts without being brought to justice. The house had been completely destroyed as well, worse than his own house in Godric's Hollow had been when he was a child. They'd been caught, sent to Azkaban, now they were probably Walkers now, slowly starving to death locked behind bars. It had hurt Harry when Teddy died, made him close himself off from the world further. Now as much as he hated to say it, maybe it was a good thing, this world…it was no place for a kid, how long did the group think they could honestly protect four kids? He just knew he would do whatever it took to protect them as best as he was able.

"You comin'?" Daryl hollered bringing Harry out of his thoughts, it wasn't the first time he'd seen Harry space out like that, he did it a lot, Merle thought it was post traumatic stress disorder. The nightmares he had, the avoidance in talking about it, the fact he rarely showed what he was feeling by numbing himself all emotion. The way he would just stare off as if he was caught in some sort of Flashback.

Harry nodded grimly, grabbing a cereal bar and opening it, quickly scoffing it down with one hand, his other holding the heavy pickaxe. He was exhausted, but as always he continued on. The next hour was utterly disgusting; as they made sure every single walker there was actually dead, by slamming the axe down into their heads. Meanwhile Jim and Morales set a fire going over the first walkers they'd done.

"Our people go over there!" Glenn snapped when he saw Daryl and Morales trying to put one of their own into the truck to be dispatched into the flames. "Did you hear me?!"

"Glenn!" Harry shouted sharply, bringing the boy out of his hysterics. "What the hell is wrong with you? It was agreed before any of this happened that the walkers would be burnt." he wandered over to the boy, wondering if he needed a calming draught or something. Last night had shaken them all, but it seemed to be getting to Glenn more than most.

"They aren't just walkers! They're our own they deserve better!" Glenn argued, wiping his eyes, whether it was sweat or tears Harry didn't know.

Harry's hand went to Glenn's shoulder, gripping him tightly, "People cremate their own all the time, it's not a sign of disrespect, giving them a burial wont make you feel any better about what's happened here. If this virus can be wiped out we must do all we can to ensure that it cannot be brought back by burying the infected."

"You don't believe that though," Glenn argued, his mind taken off what had to be done at least temporarily.

"Glenn the human race has gone through hell numerous times, but guess what? We always come through, desperation makes for wonderful incentive. One day they will find a cure, until then well all we can do is avoid the walkers and survive." Harry told him grimly. Maybe finding out more about the Walkers was a good thing, this virus; it could help Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco and Severus back at Hogwarts which was still on lockdown. All of them were down in the chamber of secrets having set up a lab and kept themselves cut off from everyone while they tried to work it out (Hermione's idea of course, and since they knew the word for open they had gotten in effortlessly). Relying on him for information from the outside world, what he knew about the walkers and things. Maybe the CDC would have information he could give the others, but there was no way that place could be still up and running. He knew it, but he also knew Rick was determined to go. "They must be burnt for the sake of us all, they can still be mourned, still be given respect it just means handling them with care."

Glenn nodded at a loss, knowing he was right sort of punched the fight out of him. He gave Harry a half hearted smile as he squeezed his shoulder in comfort before he let go.

Harry nodded at Morales, and both of them hoisted the body from the truck, and added it to the pile of dead bodies that lay smouldering in the flames unable to reanimate due to the fact their brains had been beaten in by the pickaxes. Male and female, they hadn't lost any children though and that was one of the most important things in Harry's opinion, they more than anything else were the future of their doomed race. Merle was right behind him adding another body to pile grumbling under his breath the entire time. Harry just ignored it as he usually did when it came to Merle's grumblings. He did notice it wasn't as bad as usual though, but he suspected it was due to the fact he wasn't higher than a kite.

Once the last body was removed from the truck Merle started it, ready to go back to the clearing to remove the last of the bodies. Morales and Glenn jumped in as well, and Harry swiftly jumped into the back, giving it a few thumps so Merle knew to move the car. It was something he started doing when he observed Daryl and Merle doing it, now it was habit.

This time would be the last, there were only a few more bodies to put in the trunk, thankfully Rick and Daryl took over, Harry honestly didn't know if his arms could carry anyone else. As always Shane was just walking around, not even trying to help.

"Here," Merle said, throwing the keys at him which Harry caught expertly.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously, arching an eyebrow.

"You can drive," Merle grunted, he'd driven twice now someone else could do it he'd done his part.

"I can't drive," Harry told him, becoming aware that absolutely everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at him in disbelief. "What?" he snapped defensively, uncomfortable with all the looks he was getting.

"What age are you?" Glenn asked in disbelief.

"Twenty-one," Harry replied still on the defensive.

"How many times have you failed?" Shane asked in amusement, eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Never even had a lesson," Harry shook his head.

"Did you leave school early?" Rick asked.

"What does school have to do with it?" Harry enquired peeved.

"You get driving lessons while in school," Glenn said but it was more of a question.

"Not from Britain you don't," Harry replied finally understanding their looks. "You need to be seventeen or eighteen to drive, and you have to get the lessons yourself."

"Get in," Merle grunted, giving him a nudge towards the car, by a nudge that meant nearly ploughing Harry to the ground with his weight and bulk.

"I don't think Daryl will appreciate me fucking up his truck," Harry told Merle once they were in it.

"You won't be going fast enough to," Merle told him, then he went on to tell Harry about everything important about the car and it took him all of a minute or two. The gears, the hand break, lights, things he would or could need, then he instructed him to put the keys in the ignition and guided him into driving the car to same spot as before. Then guided him in how to stop it in his usual no nonsense voice.

Harry turned to face Merle once the truck stopped, "Thank you," he said honestly, giving a rare grin of real delight. Seeing how uncomfortable the older guy was getting, he jumped out hoisting his bandana up over his mouth again and he got to the messy work of putting the last of the walkers into the fire Merle joined him and before long they were finally done.

It didn't take them long to return to the others, who were sitting about discussing who knows what. He ambled over to his tent and grabbed a few bottles of water and made his way back beside Merle and Daryl. Handing them out, keeping one for himself, leaning against the truck he turned to Daryl after drinking half his bottle. "What do you think of the whole CDC thing?" he asked him, as always surprise filtered through those blue eyes, he noticed not even Merle asked his opinion just made it for him it was why Harry asked him things - to see where his opinion differed. He knew both boys were different, even though Daryl tried to play the part as Merle. It was natural though, Merle was his big brother and younger brothers always looked up and tried to imitate their older brothers.

Daryl just shrugged his shoulders, biting at his thumb nail listening to Shane beginning to speak, watching how everyone reacted, he picked up on everything. He knew before Morales opened his mouth and said he wasn't coming; he had stood and listened to everything looking guilty and awkward. Scoffing when Rick and Shane handed over ammo and a gun for the family.

"They've got kids," Harry stated after nudging him, informing him of why Rick and Shane were giving away weapons. "He's got that right." Harry snorted when they both heard Shane muttering that their own chances weren't any better than Morales family for once agreeing with him. There was no sure thing anymore, not since the dead had woken up and claimed the earth as their own.

Harry knelt down when the kids approached him, giving him a hug before they made their way back to their parents. "I hope for their sake you know what you're doing." Harry stated, shaking Morales hand, "Be careful, and take care of your family." he added grimly.

Morales nodded stiffly, having second thoughts but pushing them aside, he was doing this for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I didn't want to add too much of the words from the series since it just makes it feel dull and repetitive so I hope I succeeded in making it at least a little bit exciting with new and different information despite the fact its happened in probably nearly all FF about the walking dead out there! :D the CDC it is! how many of you are surprised Harry hasn't revealed his magic yet? and by the way he wont for a long time! I've noticed in nearly all stories he shows his hand quite quickly so that's something I want to make different :D just wondering when would be the best time myself any suggestions feel free to chip in ;) only one problem with the story so far Darly isn't one for talking...so getting him to realistically open up is frustrating :D will it be when Sophia is lost that Daryl begins to realize he can't hide his feelings? how will Merle react? ;) R&R please


	9. Chapter 9

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 9

Harry and Rick were the last of the Quarry group to say goodbye to the camp, both for different reasons, Rick was taping a map and letter to the red car that had been stripped bare for any parts they could salvage. Harry just leaning against Daryl's truck staring into the woods. He had a sinking feeling deep in his gut, and he listened to his gut these days, going with these people was going to be the death of him. That herd they'd dealt with last night though, the three of them would have been able to deal with it, but Harry couldn't help but wonder if the three of them would have come out on top. A single scratch or bite from one of those things was one hundred percent fatal. Travelling with more than just the three of them would guarantee their survival that is if Merle didn't screw it up for them he thought sardonically.

"Y'all lets go!" Shane shouted, smacking the side of the RV as he disappeared into it once more, a scowl on his features.

The roar of Merle's bike began to lead the way for them all leaving the quarry, Harry sighed but slid into the truck nonetheless, closing the door with a quiet but quick click. "How long?" Harry asked, turning to face Daryl, who was concentrating on the road ahead.

"Two days," Daryl answered, biting his thumb nail, his other hand patting at the wheel to a tune only he could hear.

"Hmm," was all Harry said in reply, stretching out he grabbed his backpack, which by the way wasn't spelled to be a bottomless pit. He couldn't risk anyone actually going into his stuff, so he left it normal, his trunk was obviously a whole other ballgame but most of the time it was shrunk down in his pocket, he never went far without it, much too risky for that. It was all he had left in the world, all he had left of the magical world too. Grabbing a book from his bag, which he discarded on the floor again before flipping open his book and he began to read the advanced medical text he'd removed from his vaults at Gringotts.

As time passed, Harry's various mutterings continued as he read from the book, learning how to heal deep cuts, the spells required to keep it clean and important details like that. He didn't want to use his potions when a spell was there for him to use, spells wouldn't run out potions would, and he had no idea when he would be able to get into the nearest magical area, or if it would even be remotely possible to get in there at all with the walkers everywhere. How many times has the name changed now? Inferi, Rotters, Biters, Geeks and now Walkers.

"What's it like?" Daryl asked, glancing sideways at Harry before retuning to his task at hand.

"What is what like?" Harry queried, coming out of his thoughts about walkers and the world being utter shit.

"Having magic," Daryl prodded, his blue eyes glancing at the book, most of which he realized was written in English with phrases he was sure were in Latin. Harry had said once that it was Latin they chanted in to say their spells.

"I don't know, I mean I've known about my magic for eleven years now, six of it was spent learning to control it," Harry mused thoughtfully, ignoring the snort of amusement, aware of why he was snorting. "I didn't use it an awful lot afterwards…I'm trying to make up for that now, I'll need to be able to heal myself if I ever end up hurt." silently gesturing towards the book.

"After what?" Daryl asked catching the pause.

"After school finished," Harry replied, technically he wasn't even lying. Then he added absently, "I didn't know what I wanted to do with myself, and there were only a dozen or so career options, only one of which was expected of me, other than that…magic can't save you, not any more than a knife can, welcome to the apocalypse." he chuckled darkly, shaking his head life hadn't been easy before the apocalypse but to Harry…life after it had been…easy, less complicated, avoid the walkers, don't get bit or scratched, survive, it just showed how messed up Harry really was.

Daryl grunted, facing forward.

"Magic isn't something that makes life easy, in fact it's hard," Harry admitted quietly, his fingers flipping one of the pages on the book in his lap absently back and forth. "Have you ever been in a situation where everything felt completely out of your control?" upon seeing Daryl nod just once, he continued, "That's what its like having magic, the constant struggle for control, at least for me." he wasn't sure if everyone else was like that, and he wasn't about to ask anyone and have them thinking he was unstable. He knew he was powerful; probably one of the most powerful wizards in the world and that probably had a bit to do with it.

"That how you destroyed the cabin?" Daryl asked straight-faced, teasing him.

Harry flushed red, turning to stare out of the window, "That wasn't my fault," he protested, they'd given him Muggle drugs for the pain, he'd been a bit out of it they'd just held him down and yanked the arrow out of him after all. That was the last thing he could remember until he woke up to a room choked with magic and everything surrounding him broken by his magic which had gone haywire. "Your faces were a picture though," Harry added laughing wryly. "Surprised you put up with me after that," they'd accepted magic easily enough, too easily actually, then again the dead were walking around so next to that nothing was hard to believe.

Just then Daryl stopped the truck abruptly, Harry turned back to see what was going on, sighing softly, wondering what had happened now. Sliding out of the truck, he observed Daryl doing the same, his ever present crossbow slung over his shoulder protectively, and his eyes roaming around to ensure there were no walkers happening upon them. He noticed the RV was smoking; evidently it wasn't going to get anywhere now.

Harry didn't go further down, just leaned against the truck, keeping an eye out for anything that might come their way. That didn't mean he couldn't hear what was going on, apparently it needed a new hose, surprisingly Merle offered to do it, if they could get the part he needed. Shane and Glenn immediately left to try and salvage the part he required to get the RV up and running again - it was too dangerous to linger long.

Boredom got the better of him so he began to rummage through some of the cars looking for anything that would see them surviving just that much longer. Mostly just looking for medicine or food, since it was going to be a two day journey to the CDC they would need stuff they couldn't cook after all not until they found somewhere safe. He wouldn't see the kids going hungry, he knew how that felt and refused to allow it to happen - even if it meant dipping into his supplies and getting odd looks although as long as he didn't bring too much out at any given time it should be fine. The five cars he managed to look into bore fruitful results, by that time Merle had the hose attached and they were soon to be on their way.

"Hungry?" Harry asked peering around the door of Carol's car, to the two kids who looked rather bored.

Both of them nodded immediately.

"Thought you might be," Harry grinned, stepping aside when he felt Carol coming up, letting her slide into the car before he handed over five tins of fruit and five bars of chocolate. "Best eat the chocolate first so you don't end up thirsty," the tin of fruit had light syrup in it which would quench their thirst hopefully.

"Thank you," Lori said, placing her delicate hand on Harry's back, smiling at him in gratitude.

Harry nodded before he wordlessly waved goodbye to them before putting the rest of the food that was in one bag into the RV for the others to eat. He didn't wait for them to say anything, just made his way over to the truck; Daryl was already inside smoking half a cigarette. Once he was inside, he handed Daryl a packet of crisps, a sweet he didn't recognize and the nearly full pack of smokes.

"Thanks," Daryl murmured quietly, he wasn't used to anyone caring enough to make sure he had enough to eat. Since joining the group, Carol always made sure they had a share of the food and Harry was always making sure he had something too. That and bringing him stuff, arrows for his crossbow and smokes too.

Before long they were on the move again.

 

The CDC loomed over them; the repugnant smell of the dead permeated the air letting them know it wasn't good before they even drove up. Harry shook his head wordlessly, he'd told him, but the prospect of even just a little new knowledge being in the building was drawing him in. Patting his pockets making sure he had his trunk, wands and absently scooping up his bag, unsheathing one of his daggers he stepped out silently, the night was upon them, if they didn't get into that building they were screwed.

Everyone else was out of their cars as well, keeping quiet as they made their way through the maze of dead bodies, military, civilian and scientists if the white coat he saw was anything to go on. Once they were there, Shane and Rick began to try to open the shutters, which didn't even budge at their pathetic attempts, it was the CDC it was a secure building for Merlin's sake, it was never going to be that easy.

"There's nobody here man," T-Dog said his voice low but still everyone in the group could hear him.

"The shutters are closed, someone is here," Rick said adamantly.

"Incoming!" Harry stated sharply, his gaze shifting around nervously, more and more were appearing at the smell and prospect of fresh meat. His hand skittered to his gun, before bringing it out, aiming just in case he had no choice but to fire.

"You lead us into a graveyard!" Daryl shouted pissed off raging at Rick, getting in his face, Shane went to defend Rick and of course Merle wasn't going to let anyone touch his lil brother except him.

"Daryl quiet, the noise it's drawing more!" Harry hissed, firing his gun at the one nearest to them, the kids were crying now, drawing even more of them down on them.

"He made a call!" Shane defended Rick, "No blame," he added to Rick trying to urge him away before they were crowded.

"We can't be in the city after dark," Lori said clutching her son close, watching the looming threats close to tears.

"It's a dead end, let's go!" Shane urged Rick, trying to get him to leave.

"The camera it moved!" Rick shouted just a bit louder than before.

"You imagined it," Shane said still trying to urge his best friend away from the CDC.

Daryl shot one of the lumbering closer walkers, while Merle took care of two coming closer from the other side.

Harry looked back; Rick was getting desperate, slamming his fists against the door, hollering at the top of his lungs attracting more trouble. Harry closed his eyes and fired off a few more shots, as Rick tried to get whoever was inside to feel sorry for him by shouting they had kids, no fuel and no way of getting out that they were killing them. Harry was just about to grab Rick himself seen as Shane wasn't having much luck when a sound of metal grinding on metal attracted his attention, the shutters had been raised, flooding the entire area in light.

"Daryl, Merle watch the back," Rick said as he slowly ventured in gun raised defensively, not sure what they were getting themselves into but anything was better than going back out there.

"Anybody infected?" someone asked, appearing in front of them his own gun raised, dressed in his nightclothes and in desperate need of a shave.

"Nobody," Rick assured him right away.

Harry cocked his head to the side, curious about the man.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" the man asked.

"A chance," Rick said desperately.

"That's asking an awful lot these days," the still unknown man asked.

Harry snorted in amusement, "Just these days?" he asked the man a tired wry smile on his face, a bitter look appearing briefly before all expression was removed.

The man smiled just a tad, glancing at everyone he'd never seen such a combination of people before but hell, the world had ended so what did it matter. "You all submit to a blood test, that is the price of admission," he conceded after glancing at the children.

Rick agreed he would have done anything really to ensure his family had a safe place to stay.

"If you have anything you wish to bring in get it now, once those doors close they stay closed," the man told them.

Harry stared at him as everyone rushed out, he was speaking the truth, and those doors would definitely not open again. The question was why? He was still staring shrewdly at the man when everyone came rushing back in, only then did the man close the shutters back down, locking them away from the walkers and outside world.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, holding his hand out in introduction.

"Doctor Edwin Jenner," the scientist said, shaking his hand in turn. "Follow me," he told the others and with that he marched off, calling the elevator, for once the entire group was quiet, no questions, and no nothing. They stepped into the elevator, or lifts as Harry was thinking of them as.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl said, gazing at the scientist.

"There was plenty left lying around, I familiarised myself with them," Jenner admitted with a tense smile, "But you all look harmless enough," Harry and Merle both snorted, "Except for you, I'll need to keep my eye on you," he told Carl watching him grin before he stared ahead again.

Harry turned to stare at Merle who seemed to catch on what he was thinking or was thinking it himself and nodded. So it wasn't just him and Daryl then, Daryl wouldn't have said anything if he wasn't suspicious. They would need to keep an eye on him, then again he had been cut off from the world, trying to find a cure, that kind of pressure couldn't be good for anyone, but at least he wasn't alone - or he assumed so anyway since so far they hadn't met a single other soul. He briefly glanced at Rick, wondering if he suspected or if he was just too relieved his family was safe to see the reality in front of him. Not that they thought the doctor was dangerous, they just felt as if they were missing a bigger picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know i'm through trying to make them exactly as they're portrayed in the series! :D I'm just going to enjoy writing it! And if it means an OOC Merle then so be it! I want him in the story and i think he got the really bad end of a deal and i think he was capable of change - Daryl was so Merle should be too! so there we go! they're officially in the CDC and Daryl and Harry were actually able to have a conversation as short as it was (and mostly one sided lol) as you can see its obvious i'm starting to enjoy writing it :D :D hehe R&R please


	10. Chapter 10

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 10

The group was led towards quite a big room, with an abundance of chairs; it was almost like a classroom, perhaps a debriefing area for everyone? It was empty as well, Harry realized, it wasn't even late yet, so it wasn't as everyone could be asleep. There were a collection of Muggle vials, presumably where they were going to get their blood taken. The adults had no problem, except a little dizziness for the ones that hadn't eaten in near enough two days. Carl and Sophia looked ready to cry, evidently they didn't like needles, but with their mothers there they allowed it however reluctantly. He hadn't had any sleep in two days, no more than a couple of minutes where he nodded off here and there. Needless to say he was feeling rather drowsy; he couldn't wait to put his head on a pillow and sleep.

"Is she alright?" Jenner asked, looking concerned.

"We haven't eaten in days," T-Dog explained as he helped Jacqui sit down.

Harry peeled open his left eye, watching as Jacqui wavered slightly, she had been travelling with T-dog and was one of the few who hadn't eaten - they had barely stopped for the two days to get anything from the RV. They needed to start planning better otherwise they were going to be weakened, starving and it would inevitably slow them down and they could be killed. By 'they' he actually meant them, he was fully prepared for anything thanks to Hermione really; he'd learned it all from her during their stint on the run from Voldemort's forces.

"Next?" Jenner said clearing his throat, when Harry opened his eye again he found everyone staring at him. Shane looked ready to shoot him the second he began to be difficult. Rick was watching him cautiously, wondering if they were going to have a problem. Yawning tiredly, he stood up and made his way over, all the while stifling another yawn. The police officers relaxed feeling slightly stupid for their thoughts; they were all tired after all.

Sitting down he held out his arm, idly wondering if his blood test would come back different from everyone else's. The magic was in the blood sort of, it's why magic and blood didn't mix well together. Why it could also be used in rituals, he hoped it didn't end up causing some sort of malfunction in the Muggle machines. He knew the man would never guess he was magical, to a Muggle magic was something of a joke, something pulling the strings and most definitely not real - a scientist probably thought that more than anyone else. Surely magic wouldn't have remained hidden if it could take nothing more than a blood test to reveal it? The feeling of his arm being moved brought him right out of his thoughts, as he swiftly moved away from the scientist, grabbing the piece of cotton wool he'd used on the bit of blood, and out of sheer habit he put it in his pocket, determined to burn it as soon as he could. It was hard enough parting with the vial the scientist had.

"Follow me," he said after he gathered the metal tin that had the vials of blood in it. Harry paid close attention to the corridors, memorising items he could see, boxes, the occasional bit of coloured glass as if something had been smashed and not cleaned up properly, and general messes, things that hadn't been cleaned in a good long while. Compared to the outside though it was the picture of a sterile environment. Harry flicked his finger over the dust, creating small arrows as he went to make sure he had a good idea of where to go.

"Welcome to Zone 5," Jenner said as they approached another room, the lights flickered on, showing the room in all its glory - there was of course, one thing crucially missing.

"Where is everyone? The other scientists? Staff?" Rick finally asked, looking more than a little bewildered by the large room's vacancy.

"Just asking that now officer Friendly?" Merle stated mockingly

"I'm it, there's only me here, I'm sorry," Jenner said solemnly, knowing they'd probably came here expecting all their questions answered, truth was he had no idea what was causing it, it could be one of many things.

"What about the person you were speaking with?" Lori asked desperately, praying he was lying.

"Vi!" Jenner spoke louder, "Say hello to our guests, tell them….welcome," he was staring at the ceiling and for a moment Harry thought the scientist had lost the plot when the world went to hell.

"Hello, guests welcome," the automatic voice of a computer answered them.

"I'm all that's left," Jenner admitted.

Harry turned to face Jenner, there was definitely no cure here, nor was Jenner alright, he sounded as though he'd given up. He knew all too well how it felt, it was at that moment he had walked down to his own death after finding out he was a Horcrux, he hadn't known he'd come back, nobody had not even Dumbledore. That cold hard feeling had never really left him, what he'd had to do for the magical world hadn't left him. It had scarred him in ways he hadn't liked to think about. Merle nudged him as he passed; bringing him out of his thoughts, to realize everyone was leaving the room. Shaking off his lingering thoughts he followed everyone, a frown marring his features.

 

Harry sat at the table surrounded by the rest of the group, they were all drunk, loosening up and enjoying themselves. It was a good thing to do, got you through the bad times, but Harry was never quite able to lower his guard, too wired, too cautious to do such a thing. No, things always went wrong the second you lowered your guard so Harry would remain vigilant while everyone else got completely wasted.

"Kid's in France always have a little wine with their dinner," Dale tried to coax the parents of Sophia and Carl to have a drink.

"Then when Carl is in France he can have wine," Lori said giving a small laugh, as she stared at Dale then at her husband.

"Come on! Come on!" Rick said smiling in pride as he watched his family, still overwhelmed that he'd found them against all odds.

Lori amusedly admitted defeat, removing her hand from Carl's glass and allowing Dale to pour some wine into it, just enough to have a few sips.

"Eww that's nasty!" Carl grimaced as he put the wine back down on the table after tasting it.

Harry couldn't help but smirk in amusement, but it faded fast as he thought about the others, the Morales family, for the sake of those kids he hoped they were alight.

"Why don't you stick to soda pop, there bud?" Shane said watching them, his face pretty impassive but his eyes showed something else, something dark brewing behind them.

"Not you, Harry, I want to see how red your face can get," Daryl challenged.

Harry raised a single eyebrow, "Your face is going to get red enough for the three of us that aren't drinking," he replied lips twitching. Merle's boom of laughter caused nearly everyone to jump, they weren't sure how they were expect Daryl to react to what Harry said, perhaps expecting a fight but for both Dixon's to laugh? Yes, it was unexpected to say the least. They could imagine just what would happen if it had been them saying it, the Dixon brothers were volatile sometimes.

"Why aren't you drinking? You are at a legal age aren't you?" Shane asked turning to face Harry his dark look hadn't abated any, if Harry had to guess the drink was only making his anger more visible.

"You forget that Brits drinking age is lower than Americas," Harry replied easily enough, he wasn't scared or intimidated by Shane he was a coward behind his swagger.

"Wine ain't good enough for you?" Shane asked pointedly.

"Shane," Rick warned, rubbing his eyes tiredly, he was trying to pick a fight, had been since the moment he came back and he didn't understand why.

The rest of the group became quiet, cursing Shane under their breaths; they'd been enjoying themselves for the first time in a long time - truly feeling safe. Yet Shane had to start something, if they'd thought anyone would be a problem they would have said hands up that his last name ended in Dixon not Walsh.

"I have no desire to drink," Harry carefully enunciated each word slowly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Ain't natural," Shane said winding him up deliberately.

"Shane," Rick put more warning into his word, the entire group was tense now, well except Harry, he didn't even look remotely bothered by the conversation he was having with his irritated brother in all but blood.

Harry burst out laughing, which caused Shane to grit his teeth; he didn't like being laughed at. "Me, not drinking is unnatural? But the dead roaming around is perfectly acceptable is it?" Harry shook his head scooping up the last of his pasta and finishing of the remnants of his water before he settled back down almost challenging Shane to start up again.

"Did someone you know die due to heavy drinking?" Dale asked his voice delicate but he was very curious. "Forgive an old mans curiosity."

Harry snorted derisively, "No, but let's put it this way, if the drinking didn't get him a heart attack would have…the probability of him walking around as a walker is pretty high, as slow as they are, he's slower." he probably should feel guilty about the fact Vernon could have been outrun by a walker, but all he felt was a sense of amusement.

"What a thing to say," Dale admonished quietly shaken by his words.

"There are people in this world, Dale that you cannot possibly conceive that exist. Before the world ended I'm sure you opened your newspapers, read everything, wondered how anyone could do it then you'd close the paper and forget about it. Went about your life as if everything was alright in it, and that's fine, its human nature to ignore peoples suffering, insisting it's none of their business. You'll need to open your goddamned eyes now, it isn't just the walkers you have to watch out for, but people, and people without fear are very dangerous, hell the world was screwed up before this happened." Harry informed him. "You'll just be on the front lines instead of reading it in the paper while eating the morning's breakfast. Time to wake up if you want to survive."

Surprisingly Shane remained quiet, staring at Harry as if he was seeing him for the first time and more importantly agreeing with him fully. Of course, he wasn't the only one; both Dixon brothers had known this before and knew everyone else here was blinded by everyone's true nature.

"In fact you already did ignore peoples suffering and insist it wasn't your business." Harry told them, grimacing in disgust. He didn't need to say a single word more for understanding to dawn on them, as their eyes shifted to Carol and her daughter looking extremely guilty. Three days into Carol, Sophia and Ed being there Harry had pulled the man aside and warned him off hurting his family, getting very descriptive on what exactly he would do to the man if he so much as lay a hand on them again. He hadn't, until his very last day on earth beaten then bitten, it honestly couldn't have happened to a nicer person.

Dale looked crushed, everyone had become sombre at his words, ironically enough they were still cursing Shane for starting this.

"So when are you going to tell us what the hell happened here, doc?" Shane asked, sobering the mood further. Rick tried his best to get Shane to drop it, but the other cop was persistent it seemed he was truly trying to ruin the entire evening.

"Well, when things got bad, people just…left," Jenner began, looking to Shane as he spoke. The others were quiet as they listened, still holding their wine glasses in their hands with their eyes lingering on the tabletop. "They went off to be with their families. Then, when things got worse the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane asked, getting a glare from some of the people at the table.

"No," Jenner answered, looking Shane directly in the eye. "Many couldn't face walking out the door. They…opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." He trailed off as he spoke, looking away from Shane's eyes for the first time, down at the table top.

"But you stayed," Andrea pointed out, "Why?" holding Amy's hand in comfort.

"I just kept working," Jenner answered honestly, "Hoping to do some good." There was a brief silence in the room, before Glenn stepped forward to sit at the table, looking to Shane with a depressed expression.

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill, man," he said softly, drinking the remaining alcohol in his glass before he made his way out of the room, many others followed him wishing to get away before it started back up again.

 

"I am sorry about your friends and colleagues," Harry said from the doorway causing Jenner to jump in shock and abruptly turn to face him.

"I am too," Jenner said quietly, he wasn't sure what to make of the young man; he seemed to have what it took to survive out there though. Ironically enough he was also the first person to say something like that to him.

"It isn't easy being secluded, but considering what's out there…it isn't the worst thing," Harry said wandering in further. "How are you feeling?"

Jenner stared at Harry, wondering if he was for real or if he was really making small talk just to find out what he knew. "Defeated," the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop.

"Yes, it all seems too big for any one person to handle isn't it?" Harry said grimly, sitting down next to him. "I knew before coming here that the chances of finding answers or a cure was for naught. Not because I don't have respect for you all, but this virus spread to far and too fast nowhere is truly safe least of all here or the army bases."

"It did," Jenner agreed looking and sounding exhausted, he wasn't getting more than a few hours sleep and it had been that way for a long time.

"You're close to giving up, I can sense it, and without something to live for I know that the feeling won't go away." Harry said carefully.

"She's the reason I've continued trying," Jenner said delicately taking the picture of his wife from his desk. "She made me promise to do all I could, I failed her…she was the Einstein, she was the best, me? I just…I'm nothing she could have fixed this…not me."

"She asked you to continue trying so that you would live; she gave you a reason to continue on for as long as possible because she must have known how much pain you would be in." Harry said quietly, "It's going to take a miracle for this to be cured, tell me do you still get the internet?"

"Yes," Jenner replied giving Harry a curious look.

"Would you give your results to all the tests you've ran to my people?" Harry enquired, "They don't have a lab like this of course, but they're underground working on a cure, every piece of information is vital for a cure being found." hell it might take a combination of Muggle and Magical to cure it. Hermione his smarter than should be possible best friend, had found a way to get Muggle technology working in Hogwarts, especially for occasions like this. It had been back then though, before things had gotten way worse.

"We're all infected," Jenner whispered tiredly.

"What?" Harry blurted out in surprise, standing up pacing a little, "Well that makes sense, and it explains how it got so bad so quickly, without pause…airborne I assume?"

Jenner blinked and nodded dumbly surprised by Harry's calmness.

"I half suspected it, some of the reanimated corpses didn't seem to have any bites, I convinced myself that perhaps it was a scratch they had or something." Harry revealed sitting back down, feeling the need to explain to the scientist who seemed dumbfounded by his non aggressiveness. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper Harry scribbled down the email address Hermione had given him, "This is the email address you should send it to if you still feel up to it, but given what's just been revealed, it might open new doors for them."

"You are very observant, you should get a shower, while there's still hot water," Jenner simply said before he stood up and moved out of the room without so much as a goodbye, but Harry noted that he'd taken the paper with the email address on it. Communications were down yes, but not the internet, not yet anyway, there was little point to emailing someone since there was nobody there to receive them or read them, let alone reply.

Harry stared pensively at the picture of Jenner's wife, the scientist was still hiding something, and he seemed so sure of his own end that it was a feeling of more than just suicide, like a certainty. Jenner had embraced the thought of his own death, accepted it, Harry grunted in frustration, but he was missing a piece of the puzzle still. He could have used Legilimency but that would have busted him, instead he had tried to get a read of him but surface thoughts and no deeper.

Sighing heavily, there wasn't going to be an answer tonight, he might as well try and get some sleep. Standing up he left what he assumed was Jenner's office and made his way back to where they were told they could sleep and shower earlier. A hot shower did sound divine, when he was eleven just starting at Hogwarts hot water had been a luxury that he'd never had, he'd always had to wash with cold water, his relatives had saw to that. Damn Shane to hell for making him think of them, damn Dale for trying to dig everything up.

Once he was alone in his 'room' he returned his trunk to its normal size, grabbed his toiletries and a new change of clothes, right out of the package too. He shrank it again, not willing to risk anyone realizing he hadn't brought it in with him and slid it in beside his toiletries, he wasn't ever going to go anywhere without the damn thing. That done he wandered to the showers, glad to be alone if he was honest being with new people all prodding at wounds he tried to keep closed didn't help his desire to help them, it hindered it. He wasn't looking for friends, he had just wanted to survive, although he did like Merle, Daryl, Carol, Sophia, Carl and surprisingly Rick was alright all things considered. Most of the girls were alright, but he could only tolerate them in small doses, the gossip got a bit much for his tastes.

Stepping under the warm spray, he closed his eyes and relished in the feel of the warmth. Nothing, absolutely nothing could beat this. He would need to write to Hermione tell her what he knew, just in case the scientist didn't manage to sent it or didn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go :) so will anyone stay behind at the CDC? as i said last chapter they aren't going to be fully in character (Merle and Daryl) although during a Com-Con questioning thing it was revealed that Merle wouldnt care if his brother was gay as long as they took care of him BUT also that Merle was a selfish man and would want his brothers attention all the time! So regardless of whether they're out of character i'm going to try and make them as in character as possible! just for those who reviewed their concerns :) R&R please


	11. Chapter 11

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 11

Jenner turned around slightly when he heard footsteps, he knew it probably wasn't Harry returning again, that boy knew how to be quiet; he'd gotten the fright of his life when he spoke an hour earlier. He found himself staring at Rick Grimes, the leader of this so called group, not much of one, he couldn't control his own people. He had heard Rick trying to control Shane, and he had failed spectacularly, not good form for a group trying to survive the apocalypse, they needed to trust each other, rely on each other and it was obvious this group didn't, not fully.

"How's the blood?" Rick asked, wandering over staggering slightly before sliding down at the end of the terminals staring at him, his bottle of wine sloshing noisily as he did so.

"No surprises," Jenner lied, Harry Potter's blood work could be the key in a cure being created against this virus, and his blood was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The boy was unique, one of a kind, not just because of his blood either; there was just something about him that he couldn't put his finger on. He had revealed as much in the email he had sent with all his work before closing the terminals down. There was no point to wasting fuel, not when it was already dangerously low as it was. He'd had enough talking for one day, so he stood up and left room, a deep frown on his features not giving Rick a chance to speak. He'd been alone, cut off for months, so it was little wonder.

Rick watched him go his eyes tired too; he had simply wanted to thank the man for taking them in, for taking his family in.

Jenner was beginning to have doubts about his plan, the very plan he'd put into motion the second the shutters were put up. Should he warn them? Should he just go through with it? If the boys blood was part of the cure and he killed him he may very well be condemning the entire world. Jenner made his way back to his office where he sought out his wife's opinion, or rather asked the photo of his wife, who was long gone from this doomed world.

Regret, sadness and defeat and sheer deep haunted eyes set in a face that was aged prematurely as he sat down in his office.

 

Harry jerked awake, breathing deeply, sweat coating every line of his body, giving a shaky breath he sat up, flicking his wand to find out the time. Nodding grimly, due to the fact they didn't sleep late, ever, at the quarry drunk or not people would find themselves wakening up soon out of habit. All of them were probably suffering from quite the hangover. Self inflicted pain, they would find no sympathy from him, and despite his thoughts he opened his trunk, dug through it to find the potion that would help them. Hangover cure. It could be hidden in the orange juice and nobody would be any the wiser. Well they would be since they'd feel better too quickly but they'd pass it off, Muggles were ignorant of their surroundings and usually brushed what they saw off as something else.

Half an hour later he wandered into the dinning room that they'd used just yesterday evening and began to raid the cupboards with permission from Jenner of course. His hair was still wet from his shower, he hadn't been able to help himself, and the thought of a long warm shower after his nightmares had sounded so good. There was even bacon defrosting on the counter, he assumed Jenner had taken it out, whether it was out of date or not (only a few days) - didn't matter because it had been frozen, preserved.

He went about making a loaf of bread from scratch, his time of being nothing but a servant at the Dursley's had ensured Harry knew how to cook for himself. Once it was done, he put it in the oven to bake, then began preparing everything else. Pouring the potion into the large jug of orange juice, and put the kettle on so everyone could have something to drink like tea or coffee.

He was just wiping down the bunkers, looking at the sachet of powdered eggs as if it had offended him, when he heard the telltale patter of feet coming into the room.

"Oh, didn't expect anyone to be up yet," T-Dog said in surprise, if not a little sheepish as well, as he scratched at his neck absently.

"Always was an early riser," Harry replied with a wry grin, trying to put T-Dog at ease, the guy didn't relax around him, probably due to his friendship with Daryl and Merle, perhaps he thought Harry had the same views? He didn't know, but as he'd thought dozens of times he wasn't here to make friends.

"Need any help?" T-Dog asked, gesturing towards the food hesitantly.

"I wouldn't mind," Harry said honestly, "I can't do much with this powdered egg; I've never had to make it before."

"Let me! Nobody will know the difference after I'm done with it!" T-Dog insisted grinning widely.

"Go ahead," Harry gave a small laugh, moving aside as he began to prepare everything else handing him a frying pan absently.

"What's that smell? I've not smelt anything like it in months," T-Dog said inhaling sharply. It reminded him of time long gone passed, times he didn't want to think on because it hurt - the world had gone to shit and they were doing the best they could to survive and forget everything they knew. Despite how lovely it smelt his stomach twisted as if something unpleasant was wrong with it.

"Baking bread," Harry replied sardonically, watching T-Dog rub his forehead in obvious pain. Shaking his head he poured a glass of orange juice and placed it in front of the man. "Drink it, it will soothe your stomach maybe even take the edge of your self inflicted headache." he said pointedly.

"You sound just like my mom," T-Dog whined after drinking it down.

Harry laughed in amusement, genuinely surprised and amused by what the man had just said. A few seconds after a groaning Glenn found his stumbling way into the room, looking like hell warmed over. Still groaning he made his way over to the table and sat down. "Look at that, think we've seen what Glenn would look like as a walker,"

Glenn just groaned again, but his lips were twitching just slightly, Harry's sense of humour nearly always left a lot to be desired, he suspected it was a British thing, but he wasn't sure - sometimes though he caught Glenn off guard with how funny he could be without meaning to or at least Glenn assumed he wasn't meaning to be funny. It was hard to tell since Harry was like Merle and Daryl; they didn't show emotion other than anger although he hadn't seen Harry really angry like Merle and Daryl.

"Here," Harry said placing a glass of orange juice in front of him, "Food will be ready soon." he added putting the pitcher in the middle of the table so everyone could help themselves. The kids wouldn't be affected by the hangover potion, it was completely harmless.

"Thanks," he murmured relaxing slightly as the pounding headache receded somewhat as he gulped down a glass of orange.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds before blinking and nodding his head, it was the first time anyone in this group had actually thanked him. All he'd done was cook the food; he hadn't gone out hunted all day and brought it back. Why was he being thanked for doing less than he normally would? People didn't make sense, but he'd always known that, right from a young age. Everyone began to trickle into the white room all speaking to one another but Harry ignored it.

Harry took sixteen plates out and spread them out along the counter as T-Dog finished the powdered eggs, once done he began to plate the food for everyone. The plates weren't exactly full but it was enough especially considering they'd not eaten hot food for the past few days with the obvious exception of last night.

"There aren't sixteen of us," Lori said as she began to pass the full plates to her husband who in turn passed them around until everyone had one.

"How quickly you forget," Harry replied his tone bitter. "Are you forgetting you are a guest here?"

Lori flushed in realisation and quietened down making her way towards her husband and son and began to eat her breakfast. Everyone else was doing the same thing, with the expectation of the few others that were missing. Harry stood behind the counter eating his own breakfast without joining the group at the table. Observing them, they weren't ready for the way the world was, right now they were a hindrance not a help, as Merle had said, but they would need to change that if they wanted to survive. They could do it, they could teach them, but would it be enough? Could they adjust to this merciless world? Kids were resilient, there would come a time when they didn't remember the world before, they would adjust but it wasn't as easy for adults to do the same.

"Alrigh'?" Daryl asked bumping into Harry bringing him out of his thoughts; it was becoming worse every day.

"Yes," Harry replied, coming back to the present, a sigh leaving his lips. "They actually think they've got somewhere to stay, to live," he would have pitted them if they weren't all desperate.

"You don't think it will last?" Merle joined in eating his breakfast, his tone quiet so the others couldn't hear.

"You have military training, you know about secure buildings like this, there isn't any solar panels, what does that tell you?" Harry pointed out rubbing his eyes.

"Fuel, if the power cuts off they have fuel," Merle said as realisation dawned on him.

"Powers been off for two months at least," Harry pointed out, "They'll have fuel, but it all depends on how much is left…afterwards this place will be gone."

"Don't you make sense ever?" Daryl asked in annoyance.

"Daryl this is the CDC, the Centre of Disease Control, they have shit here that could kill us all within days, weaponised small pox, Swine and pandemic flu's even Ebola strains that could take out half the country without a problem. Not that they matter now, but the safety measures were put in a long time ago, especially in the case of a terrorist attack. I mean can you imagine what could happen if terrorists got their hands on this place before the outbreak? If…no when the fuel runs out this place is going to explode, literally," Harry informed him.

"Shouldn't we warn the others and get out of here?" Daryl glanced around warily, not looking the thought of going down with the building.

"Some of us aren't strong enough to go back out there yet," Harry answered, his gaze flickering to Jacqui, Jim and Lori; they were quite possibly the weakest of the group. "I'll see what I can find out before explaining anything to the group…not that they will listen." Harry sighed tiredly, "They never do, no matter what we say." he tiredly rubbed his forehead and neck in silent frustration.

"Ain't ever gonna be," Merle snorted, "They're a bunch of pussies." they would have slowed down, starved and been overrun if it weren't for Harry and his brother bringing in game.

"Not all of them," Harry conceded reluctantly, "Quite a few have good aims, they could be warriors in the end and able to survive this world. There's no place for lone wolves anymore, what's the point to surviving if you're the last man standing?" he told them truthfully.

"We never could," Daryl admitted, turning when he heard movement to see that the scientist had joined them and Andrea was already pouncing on him demanding information stating that they hadn't come for the eggs. Well that much was true, they had come for answers.

"At least let the man have his breakfast," Harry said frowning at Andrea, "There's a time and place for everything, demanding answers from a man who has taken us in and sheltered us is not right, the world might have ended but common courtesy hasn't - not yet."

"That coming from you?" Shane chortled amused.

Harry cocked his head to the side, his gaze immediately landing on the scratches, there was only one person in the group with long nails, his gaze narrowed in on Lori for a few seconds, pale shaken and glaring at Shane with wounded anger. "Excuse me? Is there something you want to say to me?" he growled out through gritted teeth. The fucking hypocritical bastard, he had been the one to come to the Quarry after they had settled in.

"Don't start again!" Glenn snapped out in annoyance, seemingly surprised by his own words he crouched down lower looking worried.

"Could you be talking about the time you sauntered into the Quarry as if you owned the place?" Harry ignored Glenn's words, his face a mask of disgust at the thoughts he was getting from Shane as he stared back furiously. "Or perhaps the time you dismantled every protection we had around the Quarry that resulted in the death of seven of our own and the departure of four others who knew you couldn't keep them safe?"

"Our own? So you do consider yourself part of my group now?" Shane snapped.

"Brother this isn't helping," Rick tried to stop Shane from continuing, it was pointless.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE FOR THEM?" Harry roared, letting lose two months worth of frustration, "You stood in that Quarry ordering everyone around and you did fuck all yourself, you risked everyone's life gladly and never took on a risk yourself! You collected water! You sat on the RV with your gun acting like you knew what the hell you were dealing with! Disappearing for hours, you aren't a leader! You're a coward, you can't even think! What the hell did you think would happen sending T-Dog, Glenn and Merle on the same fucking run?" Glenn and T-Dog stared at each other they'd been asking themselves the same question since they left the Quarry that day. "You're a disgusting pile of shit man, worse than the men you arrested."

"Shane saved these people, you're going too far," Rick said coming to the defence of his best friend and brother.

"You're so blind; I would laugh if it wasn't so pathetic. He told you he scratched himself in his sleep? With what? He has no nails; he's bitten them down almost to the nail bed. There's only one other person here who has nails long enough to inflict the damage on Shane's neck, someone who also hasn't pulled their bloody weight," Harry hissed out, Shane immediately paled and backed down, unable to meet anyone's eyes, "And for your information I might not be the most pleasant of people but I've made damn sure you've had food in your damn belly every night, Daryl and I both, I would never let anyone go hungry if I can help it, I know what the fuck its like." his piece said, his magic beginning to get the better of him he stormed from the room, hands clenched at the side of him as if he was trying to stop himself from attacking Shane, truth was, only Daryl and Merle knew Harry was barely holding onto his magic.

"Well done Sherriff, tell you something, that boy might not look like much but he might be the difference between you sorry lot surviving and dying." Merle defended Harry, just as he would always defend his brother; Harry had saved his life quite a few times, just like he had in turn, team effort all around. Turning around, Harry's earlier words rattling around in his mind, grabbing his brother he left the room ready to get his stuff things were about to turn worse he had a feeling and if there was anything Harry had taught him was to trust his gut. "Get your stuff," he demanded gruffly to his brother, who as always didn't object just did as his older brother told him.

When they finally came out of their shock at what had happened and looked around they found the scientist was once again nowhere to be seen.

"What did he mean about your neck, Shane?" Rick asked grimly.

"I lied, I didn't scratch myself," Shane admitted but that's where his truth ended, Lori froze in complete terror. "Lori slapped me, I said we should have gone to Fort Benning and it would have kept y'all safe. She thought I meant you couldn't keep them safe, just a stupid misunderstanding," running his hand though his hair, a sure sign of nerves.

Rick nodded, before wandering off he had to speak to that scientist now.

 

Harry made his way into the main room where everyone was currently standing, some sort of conversation with Jenner. He was feeling considerably much calmer, he never used calming draughts, he had to find his own peace, and otherwise he would be completely screwed when there was no more around to help him. He wondered what they were talking about.

"-Playback of TS-19," the scientist said in that voice he'd used previously to talk to the computer.

The computer repeated his words, as the screen lit up, showing something that even the children there would know - a human brain. Harry stared not even twitching when the scientist declared very few people had been able to see it.

As if to prove his point, Carl asked, "Is that a brain?"

"An extraordinary one," the scientist declared, Harry closed his eyes and pinched his nose, knowing that it was Jenner's wife. The fondness of his tone declared as such.

Jenner spoke to the computer again as it went into EIV mode, Enhanced Internal View, immediately the screen began to show the inner workings of the human mind.

"What are the lights?" Jim asked, staring at the screen in rapid attention.

"It's a person's life, experiences, memories it's absolutely everything," Jenner explained staring at it mesmerised.

"It's us; it's what makes us human, those electrical impulses? They determine everything about us, everything we do, think and even say from the moment we are born until we die." Harry said speaking solely for Daryl who he could see was getting annoyed at not understanding again, he had picked up a lot of information reading about Occlumency and Legilimency as well as healing. "I'm going to guess that the virus affects the brain?" Harry summarised.

"Death? So this is a Vigil?" Rick said after Harry had stopped speaking his heart beating through the roof.

"Yes," Jenner replied honestly, "Or rather the playback of a vigil."

"You mean this person died?" Andrea asked saddened, "Who?"

"TS-19, someone who was bitten and infected volunteered to have us record the process," Jenner told them, never once removing his eyes from the screen knowing this would be the last time he saw it. He almost recoiled from someone's sudden touch, only to look deeply into penetrating green eyes that held sympathy and understanding within their depth. He knew, Jenner realized, he knew that this was his wife. He said nothing though and quickly removed his hand before standing at the corner watching with those green eyes of his.

"What was that all about?" Daryl asked joining him, just successfully managing to sound pissed off and not jealous.

Harry turned to face Daryl, "It's his wife," he explained just as Jenner explained things to the group.

Daryl's eyes narrowed as he turned to face Jenner now paying more attention as he 'scanned to the second event'.

"The resurrection times can vary, the shortest time is three minutes, the longest we heard was eight hours, and in the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute and seven seconds." Jenner said, his tone lowering each second he spoke. The screen showed them exactly what happened when they reanimated.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori and Amy cried out in shock.

"No, just the brainstem," Jenner corrected automatically, "It's just enough to get them up and moving."

"So they're not alive?" Rick sounded so hopeful that Harry had to withhold a sneer at his sentimentality, the world was going to shit and those things were after them and he just wanted to console himself that he wasn't actually killing them while they try to eat the group and his family?

"You tell me," Jenner pointed out looking more tired if it was at all possible.

"Yeah they're dead," Harry sighed, "It also explains why we have to aim for the head,"

"God what was that!" Carol jumped when something appeared on the screen.

"He shot his patient in the head," Andrea explained, "Didn't you?"

"Well I would have done the same, let them rest in peace instead of returning as a walker," Harry replied, annoyed at Andrea's judgemental tone. "How many times have we done it ourselves already?"

"VI power down the computer and workstations," Jenner demanded and the majority of the light went out enclosing the room in near enough darkness.

"You have no idea what is it do you?" Andrea said horrified, she had hoped there would be an answer here, something that would save them, especially her sister, the only family she knew for definite she had left.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitical or fungal," Jenner replied.

"Doctor Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you, but if you don't mind, I have one other question for you, that clock, its counting down, what happens when it reaches zero?" Dale asked.

Harry's head jerked around to see it, his eyes widening. "Tell me you have more fuel," he snapped interrupting Jenner's answer about the power.

"And then?" Rick demanded, but Jenner was leaving.

"Get everyone out now!" Harry roared, "GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT!"

"You know what happens?" Rick rounded on Harry.

"The CDC will explode when it gets down to zero; get your bloody family out of here now!" Harry gave him a shove when he just stood there in disbelief. Fortunately most of the group was already running for their rooms trying to get out of there before they ended up dead. "I'm going to get everything we can use," Harry said running towards the kitchen, there was no point to letting it blow up. Merle and Daryl shrugged and followed him, knowing he would more than likely use magic and always up for seeing more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have loved to have written the entire scene where the CDC goes up in smoke BUT its late so I thought I'd get this to you all :) just need to decide who stays and who leaves ;) will Shane try something against Harry in retaliation only to be shocked when he comes out? will he even get to threaten Rick before this is all said and done? nobody thats messed with Harry lives to tell the tale! I hope you all like this strong resolved Harry since most other walking dead stories he's kinda...wimpy unbelievably so! 
> 
> Also I wish to bring in ONE additional wizard OR witch into the story from Harry's life, I'm thinking someone that could change Merle for the better make him want to stay in a group and contribute without all the violence etc... Hermione i think is too serious and wouldn't be able to take Merle's crude jokes...but Luna could i think and give back just as well... what do you think? A witch for Merle? :P after that though there will definately not be any others since again most stories have everyone that was in Harry's life or worse Draco suddenly in the picture! R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12

Walking Dead Wizard

A/N - Andromeda & Teddy are dead, as explained in previous chapters. Luna did not die, the person saw was in fact Luna Lovegood's father it was never intended to be Luna either just FYI :D and no Harry didn't think it was her he knew who it was. I think i might go back and redo it don't want any misunderstandings :D 

Chapter 12

Harry ran as fast as he could, Daryl and Merle hot on his heels, he was faster than the brothers though, so he quickly skidded into the room, the plates they'd used still stacked up on the side after being cleaned - he could accurately guess that it was Carol who had done it. He flicked his wand around the room before unshrinking his trunk and "Accio food," which worked with intent, and Harry wished to summon everything edible that would see them surviving. He had to summon the frozen food afterwards, and it too was quickly slotted into the frozen compartment.

"The fuck?" Merle muttered his blue eyes squinting as he looked into the trunk it was the first time he'd actually looked into it. There looked to be an entire shops worth of food in there. That explained why he'd gone back into that supermarket months back when it was filled with walkers. He moved just in time to stop himself being lobbed by frozen food that was piling into the trunk. "Ain't you worried they'll see?" Harry had made it more than obvious he didn't want them to know. Threatened to magic him up a tree all night bound if he let the cat out of the bag so to speak.

"Jenner had a gun, he says there is plenty lying around," Merle muttered, moving towards the door to make sure nobody came.

"I'd hear them before they came, and you're right, but if I summon them and they are still out there they'll see," Harry replied thoughtfully. One thing he'd learned the first few weeks out there was that you cannot have too many guns, or ammo. They were literally the only thing between you and surviving especially if it's a group of walkers. "Wait…why the hell are they going back in there the fucking idiots!"

Daryl glanced at Harry in confusion, before looking out of the room as if he could find out for himself.

"They've gone back to the main room," Harry explained further, turning the mechanism on the trunk, the food disappeared and guns showed in the next compartment. "Accio all unused guns and ammunition!" both Daryl and Merle swiftly turned into the room not wanting to be on the receiving end of being knocked out by a magically flying gun. Yes, Harry definitely was the difference between that sorry lot surviving or dying. Even Harry was surprised by the amount of stuff coming his way, there was a good assortment, probably had something to do with the barrack they had built outside, before it had become overrun. Checking his guns he noticed he was low so grabbed a few magazines and put them in his pocket, better safe than sorry. He grabbed a few for Merle and Daryl as well; he knew which ones they needed.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Harry slammed the lid closed and shrank it within seconds and slipped it securely in his pocket. He was always careful with it, but it was out of habit, if anything happened though he only needed to say a few words and it would be securely back to him. He had made damn sure his things weren't going anywhere for however long it held. Waste not want not, Harry thought to himself as he ran along the corridor, cancelling the eavesdropping charm that allowed him to hear better, and skidding into the main room just as the countdown started, "What the hell are you waiting for come on!" just then Jenner had the metal door closing, "GET OUT JUST GO!" he roared to the brothers as the door slammed down, beating it with his fits in fury as it completely cut them off. He knew Merle would get Daryl out; he would never risk his brother for anything, not even him he knew that and completely understood.

He couldn't risk using magic to open the door in case it fucked everything up, this was Muggle stuff, electronic stuff, and he wasn't risking getting it jammed.

"Did he just lock us in?" Shane cried out in indignation.

"Let us out!" Rick demanded, glancing at the time sweat pouring down his forehead.

"There is no point, everything topside is locked down and emergency exits are sealed," Jenner said regretfully. "It's better this way," at least they wouldn't be eaten by monsters.

"No it's not," Harry said calmly turning to face Jenner, speaking as he waked down the ramp and towards the scientist, "Is this what you want your last act on earth to be? Mass murder? Because that is what you're doing. You're killing us all, when we have a chance to survive this for however long we have. I would rather be out there than in here, how I choose to die shouldn't be decided by you. You've given up I understand that, you're ready to go, but these kids deserve better. Let us go." he commanded, before he lowered his voice so only Jenner could hear, "What do you think your wife would think of the man you're about to become? Do not mar your soul by deluding yourself that we are in any danger other than from you at this moment." if he had to he would put the imperious curse on him, but he hoped it didn't come to that. He could hear faint banging on the other side of the door.

Jenner blanched at his words, swallowing thickly; he looked around at the desperate people, realizing they really did want to continue with their perilous journey. "I was telling the truth, topside is locked down, I cannot open those," Jenner finally told him with renewed determination, as he walked back over to his console and swiped his card before imputing his pass code. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Rick said almost falling over in relief as nearly everyone rushed away from the area. "Thank you." he said again, for everything.

"There will come a time when you won't be thankful," Jenner said before leaning over and whispering to Rick, Rick swayed in shock, staring at the scientist in horror. His wife ran over to him, tugging him away, it was only once he was at the door did he realize that not everyone was following.

"Hurry!" Glenn yelled, clutching Carl close, stopping him from following his parents down into the room, terrified that it would close on them again.

"I'm not leaving," Jacqui said, once they were at the door, she clutched T-Dog's face a soft tired look in her eyes, but determination radiated from her frail frame.

"That's insane!" T-Dog shouted trying to force her to leave and failing.

"No, no it's not insane, I want this," Jacqui exclaimed, "Go! Leave!"

T-Dog stared at her for a few more seconds before he ran from the room, tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. The elevator was waiting for them, Harry holding it open with an impatient look on his face. Once everyone was in, Harry looked back, "There's two missing," Jim and Jacqui both.

"They aren't coming," Rick said grimly, shaking his head, as he grabbed Harry into the elevator so it would make its way above ground. Each second felt like minutes, as it slowly moved making them all twitch with impatience.

"We need a plan on how the hell to get out, it's locked down as he said, it isn't going to be easy," Harry said, just as the doors binged and opened, everyone flooded out and Harry just resignedly shook his head as he observed everyone. Using chairs to try and get through bullet proof glass - yes that's a fantastic idea, then the idiots tried to open it with actual guns.

"Wait, I have something that might help," Carol said digging through her bag.

"I don't think a nail file is going to cut it," Shane said sarcastically as he walked only to fall flat on his face breaking his nose causing him to scream in agony.

"Why don't you watch where you're walking instead of insulting everyone around you? You owe Carol your life." Harry said, subtly putting away his wand a vindictive smirk on his face.

He was grabbed from behind causing Harry to stiffen but go with it, only to be grateful when a small explosion startled him, Rick went flying overhead, evidently not leaving himself enough time to get out of the line of fire. Glass shattered everywhere, as the group tried to regain their lost senses. Their ears were still ringing painfully, he realized it had been Daryl who grabbed him, the heavy lout had him pinned under him, not for long as they all began to clamour out of the building as if they only had seconds left, although truthfully it was hard to tell how long they had before it went kaput.

Harry went last after helping Sophia and Carol over the broken glass, the shoes they had on weren't appropriate, he would need to get them both a pair of boots, sturdy ones that would see them safe from anything that would go through their weak rubber soles. The shoes reminded him of Dudley's old gym shoes. Running ahead of them, keeping them safe, shooting anything that got near to the three of them, at least he didn't need to watch his back.

Carol led Sophia towards their car, Harry kept his eyes peeled until they were in before bolting towards the Daryl's truck, and the doors had barely closed before they were driving in frenzy to get as far as humanly possible away from the building before it was reduced to nothing. They didn't get far enough out of sight, one moment it was calm, just the hum of the motors before the trembling of the earth had the car shaking before a big cloud of mushroom smoke appeared in the sky and the place that was once the CDC…now naught by ash.

"Damn that was close, I'd suggest getting the hell out of here before the walkers descend on the place, and they will," Harry demanded into the radio they had to communicate with the others. He shoved it inside the glove compartment so he wouldn't have to hear the reply. He was really beginning to get pissed off at the lot of them. He said need a plan they say riot like a bunch of crazy idiots. "That's bound to have been heard and felt for miles."

Daryl grunted in agreement, keeping up with the others, occasionally glancing down at the gas sign, making sure they weren't about to run out. They didn't exactly have a hell of a lot, especially for all the cars they had, although Jim's had car had been left behind. And just as if someone is reading his mind Harry spoke.

"Two down already," Harry sighed as he leaned fully against the seat for the first time since he got in, "What else could go wrong?" he added sarcastically, and that was the last thing Harry remembered as he fell asleep the wind whipped around him and the drone of the engine lulled him into Morpheus' arms.

And if Daryl frequently looked over he merely convinced himself that he was just making sure he was still alive.

\-----------------0

"Follow me," Minerva demanded of Luna, Hermione and a few other adults that were in Hogwarts that weren't teachers. She didn't pause for a second as she began to run in the opposite direction from them, her wand out at the ready. She led them towards the Herbology section, but from inside Hogwarts instead of through the grounds. The door was rarely used by the students, but Professor Sprout did enter through that way. They noted that Minerva had her wand out and was incredibly tense.

"What's going on?" Proudfoot asked, the Auror tense and alert just in case, especially with Minerva being on the defensive.

"There's something in Hogwarts, I can feel it through the wards," Minerva reluctantly told him, as she skidded to a halt, her hand going to her mouth when she saw it - those inferi creatures had somehow gotten through the wards - one of them must be weak. Which meant to repair it they would have to go outside the wards it would leave them vulnerable and unable to get back in. It was a suicide mission.

"Bombarda!" Hermione cried out, the spell aimed accurately had exploded the head causing the rest of the reanimated corpse to fall to the ground still. This time it was dead for good, Hermione moved over towards it, realizing who it was. "That's Ambrosius Flume's wife, she owned Honeydukes, oh no!" she cried out staring at the statute that was half open. "The secret passageway, it's vulnerable, we need to have someone stand guard…we can't get any more of these things come in!"

"Passageway?" Minerva caught on quickly, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the statue, she had been unaware of this passageway, for some reason it didn't surprise her that Hermione Granger would know of it.

"The wards need to be cast at the other end to secure the building," Proudfoot explained, wiping his forehead, "I won't be able to come back once it's stabilised,"

"Do you even know anything about warding?" Hermione pointed out knowing he didn't.

Proudfoot cringed, "No, but I'll learn quickly and get out there, we need to secure Hogwarts." he said determinedly.

"It needs to be done by someone who knows what they're doing," Hermione said shaking her head, "Which means me,"

"No," Luna said shaking her head immediately, "Severus, Neville and Draco need you here, and they need all the help for this cure."

"What do you suggest we do? We can't let this happen again," Hermione said frazzled, she'd thought they were safe; one of the warding stones must have come vulnerable. "We can't let anyone know there's been Inferi here or there will be a mass panic, which will result in more death…if anyone dies they come back one, this disease it's airborne."

"What?" Minerva croaked out, eyes astonishingly wide.

"Harry got to the CDC in Atlanta, they shared everything with us, I was going to explain at the meeting tonight," Hermione quickly hastened to explain. "If anything happens one of us has to get to that person before they turn. Right now we need to focus on the problem at hand."

"I'll go," Luna said before another discussion could start up.

"Luna you can't…you don't understand, you won't be able to get back in," Hermione said, her eyes tearing up at the thought of having anyone go out there on their own to help them all and probably die for it. She just thanked Merlin Harry wasn't here, or he would do it without a seconds hesitation and she couldn't bear losing him now, it was terrifying knowing he was already out there but he had a group of his own, people who were strong and capable of surviving. Daryl and Merle Dixon sounded like survivors, and Harry was a very good judge of character. She couldn't let Luna go out there, Harry would kill her if she let anything happen to Luna or Neville come to that. "Harry made me promise to look after you," she added sternly, she would not have to tell Harry that Luna was gone - there was no way.

While Hermione and Luna talked, Minerva had gotten rid of the Inferi looking creature and the blood so there was absolutely nothing that said there had been one of those things in here. Hermione was correct of course, they'd have a riot on their hands if anyone knew, Hogwarts was supposed to be safe after all. Everywhere else was gone, everyone else was gone the Floo Network wasn't working, and the people they tried to get in touch with? The letters came back unopened; they were gone too, other than information provided by Harry they were completely in the dark. The Majority of the Muggles were gone, turned into those things as well this disease wasn't Magical orientated, it was something that targeted the human race, but they would pull through, restart their lives once a cure was found. Until then Hogwarts wasn't a school anymore, it was a safe heaven, but they still taught the students everything they would need to know just to keep some semblance of normality.

"I'm not a child," Luna chided her, but she wasn't surprised that Harry had demanded such a thing. Harry had already lost too much, now he was all alone cut off from the magical world at large. She knew what she had to do, if she was lucky she would get away.

"Luna…" Hermione whispered her throat becoming tight, the urge to go herself was very strong but Luna was right, the others would need her for research. "I can't tell Harry this…" it would kill him to know he'd lost someone else.

"Then don't," Luna said summoning her things, her breath trembling but she refused to back down. She'd been on more dangerous missions in the past and when she was a lot younger too. She gave Hermione an enormous hug, nodding to the Auror and Minerva she slipped her belongings into her pocket and slid into the passageway, her wand held high, light shining out the end of it keeping the area bathed in light so she could see.

"Remember it gets more and more narrow, if this one got down here…it means that the trap door is open…you have to close it, find the ward stone and put the wards up. It's on the left when you find yourself in the shop underneath Honeydukes, the first left square you see." Hermione said, choking up. "Harry says if you smell like them they'll ignore you," trembling in fear, "You let me know right away if you get away do you hear me? You get to safety, we'll send you food whenever you need it, I promise," she was glad Luna's trunk had that two way spell attached now, it had been mostly to give food down to Severus and everyone in the chamber…now it would serve a new purpose. "Wait, do you have any weapons?"

"No," Luna shook her head glancing at Hermione from the statue in confusion.

"Accio Hermione Granger swords," Hermione summoned them, "They're goblin forged, they won't slip out of your grip, they won't get stuck in anything like metal or wood, I got them owl ordered a month ago - Harry suggested it," Hermione turned to the low whistling indicating the summoned items were close, she moved aside letting the box they were in hit the floor with a thump. Opening it she revealed the five swords, she would need to order more, but if this world survived, they would be given back to Gringotts when she died, she knew better than to try and keep them after the bloodbath Godric Gryffindor's sword had wrought. She removed the red one and the blue one, handing the blue to Luna, and closing the box before handing it to her; she would need all the help she could get to survive.

Auror Proudfoot watched in dismay, he was an Auror what good was he when the youngsters had to leave to keep Hogwarts safe? It was his job Merlin's sake! Unfortunately he hadn't taken warding or ancient runes, they're had been no need he knew what he wanted to do. Then the door slammed closed, cutting Luna off from Hogwarts completely. Only then did Hermione let her tears fall, she prayed to every deity in existence that they look over her. She shouldn't have let her go alone; she should have gone with her. "Please be okay, Luna," Hermione put her hand on the statue trembling, flicking her wand and encasing it with her magic, she would know if anything ever stepped in or out of it.

With that Hermione ran as fast and as far as her legs could carry her, all the way to the Astronomy tower that would clearly show Hogsmeade. Her heart was pounding erratically, praying that she would somehow see that unmistakable blonde hair making it through. Begging that the next time she saw Luna she wouldn't be one of those walking corpses. Luna could do it, she'd faced a group of fully grown Death Eaters with them and was one of the few who hadn't got hurt, had held her own even she'd gotten hurt.

"She'll be fine," Minerva said entering the tower, his eyes roaming over everything with sadness and bone aching tiredness. "Wait…that's the wards been fixed," she could feel it strengthening over now.

"I hope so," Hermione murmured to her previous statement, ever since this happened Minerva had stopped being a 'Headmistress' and instead became just Minerva, more of a friend while they were stuck here. She rarely reprimanded anyone, this horror they were living in had changed them all. It was all about survival now, even the classes were geared towards self defence than the curriculum they were supposed to learn. Not that anyone could blame her, she'd been through two wars - literally, and now here she was again.

"Look there's a patronus!" Hermione perked up, quivering with nerves, she'd gotten out! She'd done it, Hermione wanted to laugh and cry with relief.

"It's a hare," Minerva informed her; able to make it out, she'd always had sharp eyesight, something she put down to her Animagus form.

Hermione laughed in relief, "its Luna's!" she said ecstatically. Luna had been fourteen when she first conjured a fully-fledged patronus, only a year older than when Harry did it. He was one of the best teachers, he would have been amazing, she thought sadly. Luna was powerful, amazing, if anyone could do this it was her she was like Harry that way.

'I got out, I'm going to make my way to Harry, I need his coordinates' was all the Hare patronus said before it disappeared.

"Oh, no, Luna, please don't, it's far too dangerous," Hermione groaned, she knew she wouldn't be able to talk Luna out of it either.

"You best inform Harry," Minerva urged her, they still couldn't see any sign of Luna either, hopefully she had gotten clear before sending the message.

"How long will the wards hold?" Hermione asked gazing out at the school pensively.

"They should indefinitely, these things aren't magical, they cannot fight against the wards," Minerva replied honestly, "As long as the warding hubs aren't affected we'll be safe…" she would need to take Poppy down and her get to add wellbeing spells to the wards so if anyone was injured hurt or dying she could get to them as soon as possible, they couldn't risk someone wakening up as one of those things and doing untold damage. Thank Merlin Harry was out there letting them know everything he could, because she could imagine the devastation if they found out once something happened.

\----------------0

Harry jerked awake when he felt the car lurching to a stop, only to be met with a very familiar sight as of late, the damn RV was smoking again. Shaking his head, it was time for that RV to be put aside, although it carried more people which meant less gas and less cars on the road. It was just a matter of how long it lasted before it actually packed in, and where it packed in too.

"Merle can you try and fix it again?" Rick called to the elder Dixon brother who was on his stationary motorbike. His tone was respectful which surprised and pleased Harry immensely. The others were beginning to see the value of having Merle and Daryl with them, they were good people no matter what anyone said. He would follow them if they left, he'd feel guilty as hell for the kids though, but he'd do it.

Merle gave a grunt of agreement, huffing quietly as he sauntered over, with his usual swagger and began to inspect the RV engine. "Well, that radiator hose ain't gonna work now."

"Good job we're surrounded by cars then, but I wouldn't know what to look for so I'm going to rummage around for anything else I can find." Harry informed them, there was no such thing as too much stuff these days.

"I can siphon off more gas," T-Dog suggested agreeing along with Harry, just because they were stuck here didn't mean they couldn't find supplies.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Lori said staring around in mute horror.

"Then don't do anything," Harry replied grunting in frustration before he wandered back to Daryl's truck, grabbing his bag, and out of sight put an expansion charm on it he didn't know how much stuff he'd find but he was going to try. Harry leaving to check the cars had everyone moving themselves. Harry began his search, putting anything remotely useful into his pack. Whether it was lights, cigarettes, first aid kits, food, drink, medicine and clothes. When he found chalk he put a big 'X' on all cars with quite a bit of gas in them.

Shane and Dale began to hunt for a radiator hose while Merle removed the old one in preparation of installing the new one. That is if one could be found, but given this place was a huge graveyard of cars they would find something of that there was no doubt. The others were doing as Harry was, rummaging around in the cars.

He made no noise as he worked, closing the doors after himself too, lest anyone ended up cut. Opening the door to a black car, he began his search in the glove compartment, grabbing the map and putting it in his pack; he froze when he saw the baby car seat, utterly covered in blood. His stomach jerked in disgust and he barely refrained from heaving. Jerking his head away, refusing to look as he searched everywhere, then removed the keys from the ignition and got out the car to search the boot. He found a suitcase, and a few bags, opening it absently, he arched an eyebrow in disbelief, and surely whoever it was hadn't thought this was going to be a holiday? Or had they been on their way back? Three bottles of alcohol and five cartons (200 cigarettes a carton) of cigarettes and a bunch of clothes that were clearly for summer. He picked up the playing cards and lobbed them in as well, the next bag he found jeans, tops, hats, trousers and two guns and a sword. The first gun was a revolver and the other a shot gun, too loud but in case of emergencies it would do. He dumped everything he didn't want out of the bag and kept everything else inside. It was much bigger than his bag so he'd keep it.

Then he heard it, the shuffling he'd come so accustomed to, looking behind him he gaped in horror, bloody hell. Grabbing his bags, he quietly bolted back in the direction of the others. "Incoming!" he hissed out, seeing Rick and Shane turn to face him their own faces contorting in horror at the situation, he was quickly gestured to get under the car, and the others were doing the same thing as they were warned. Cursing silently, he crawled under the car, holding his breath and remaining stiff as possible, mentally telling himself not to make a sound. He really didn't want to end up one of those disgusting things out there.

Harry wasn't sure how long he remained frozen as the herd passed; their shuffling seemed to take forever. He didn't dare come out until he was sure he wasn't going to be walker bait. After a few minutes of silence after the herd passed, Harry peered his head out slightly, seeing nothing he came out a little more, sighing softly, he crawled out keeping his two bags with him. They were still lumbering in the same direction just well passed the group now.

He made his way forward, his eyes glancing from side to side, hoping nobody else was going to die today. He almost jumped in fright when a walker body jumped up, "Fuck," Harry breathed out sheathing his knife he'd automatically clutched. Daryl had scared the crap out of him, holding his hand out he helped him up. Daryl immediately moved to another walker and he found T-Dog under it, bleeding far too much for Harry's taste.

"Damn, did you get bit?" Harry asked kneeling down beside him trying to see the injury.

"Car," T-Dog panted out sitting up against the car looking ready to pass out. "Caught it in a car."

"That explains why Daryl covered you with a walker then," Harry stated calmly, nodding his head. It was the only way they would have been able to save his life with the scent of fresh blood in the air.

"He alrigh?" Daryl asked his crossbow rose as he looked around on edge. He had every right to be, it was the biggest group they'd ever come across.

"He will be," Harry replied, digging into his bag for the first aid kit he'd found, grabbing it he opened it, there wasn't much, damn it. Putting his hand back into the bag he murmured 'Ferula' under his breath hoping it would work and he'd get some bandages. When he felt the material he could have grinned but he refrained. Grabbing the bandages out he began to disinfect the wound. "It needs done or you'll get an infection." Harry explained when T-Dog withheld a scream - barely. Grabbing the gauze he pressed it down on the wound once again non-verbally casting a blood clotting spell to stop it bleeding so much and began to wrap the wound up. "Is everyone safe?" he asked Daryl as he worked.

"Sophia ran into the woods, Rick ran after her," Daryl said, "Everyone else is fine,"

Harry nodded his understanding; hopefully the pair of them would return soon so they could get the hell out of here, he didn't want to risk another herd passing and not being so lucky this time. "It's like they're migrating or something."

Daryl grunted in agreement.

"There, that will have to do, I'll need to clean it out again before too long," Harry said as he gently put T-Dog's arm down.

"How do you know how to do that?" T-Dog asked, staring down at his injury which was throbbing painfully.

"Been hurt enough to know what to do," Harry replied blankly, usually he sorted himself magically though literally actually, even as a kid unaware of what he was doing. Standing up he wandered over to the RV and grabbed a bottle of water and a packet of crisps and returned to T-Dog. "Eat." was all he said. He was beginning to worry; both of them had been gone too long, he really didn't want to have to put down a walker Sophia or Rick if he was honest.

"He's coming back," Shane said seeing him from where he stood, jumping down the steps from the RV making his way forward.

Then Rick jogged his way up from the woods, he froze when Carol screamed for her daughter, "She isn't back yet?" his tone filled with terror.

"Ah, shit," Harry sighed.

"What happened?" Shane demanded, hosting his partner over the rail.

"I left her hiding at the creek as I drew the walkers away, but when I went back she had already gone. I'd thought she came back here," Rick explained in a low voice, trying not to let Carol overhear. "She must have gotten lost." Rick shocked and broken as he stared at Carol.

"Alright, shut up and listen, this is how it's going to go," Harry stated sharply, coming forward warning everyone not to mess with him. "Rick and Daryl are going to go back to creek and see if they can pick up her trail. Merle and…Andrea are going to look for her in the opposite direction…and I will look for her straight ahead. That way we can cover more ground and as quickly as possible…and if we aren't dead we'll meet back here before it gets dark."

"Ain't letting Rick go by himself," Shane argued.

"Do what you do best Shane, sit at the RV. Glenn go with Daryl and Rick," Harry snapped, "Let's go we're wasting time." grabbing his bags he moved over the railing.

"Why are you telling me to go with him?" Andrea snapped annoyed as she joined him over the rail.

"Number one you don't take it in your heart to be offended by everything he says, not that he actually means to offend anyone its just his sense of humour…he likes the banter, two Merle's a tracker, which means he can find Sophia, three if he does she'll need someone she probably isn't intimidated by." Harry told her as they both wandered down into the grassy lane. "And Merle? Behave and I'll give you a carton of cigarettes, two if you find her." he knew that was the best way to get him to help without a single protest.

Merle's scowl turned into a broad smirk, taking the challenge for what it was as he joined them as predicted without a single complaint.

Harry just laughed as they all went in their allotted destinations as the others watched them leave, unbeknown to Harry Shane was boring holes into the back of his head his hand twitching to his gun in feral anger.

By the time night fell only two of the groups had returned, it was now pitch dark and Harry had yet to return causing concern amongst the others of the group especially Daryl. In fact there was only one person there who didn't care and was actually relieved - Shane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! i've actually observed not many stories actually have Harry saving Sophia or any of the stories actually whether there's someone extra with the group! So will harry be able to or has he well and truly got himself lost? would the shock of almost losing Sophia be enough to change Carol and without her going overboard and losing herself? do you want to see Luna's fight against the walkers? :P as she goes in hunt of Harry? how long will it take to find her? where will she find him? Will she find him? R&R please!


	13. Chapter 13

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 13

Luna kept quiet, keeping even her breathing to a minimum, sound drew these things, it was something Harry had first discovered and shared with everyone within Hogwarts. She had shrunk the box with the swords as soon as she closed the passageway door. She had her wand out and lit so she wasn't walking blindly into anything, sometimes they didn't make a sound so she felt it was better safe than sorry. The light was dim but enough for her to see in front of her. She knew she could take care of herself, she had been using the Room of Requirement to practice, admittedly more often than not she ended up 'bitten' but with practice came experience and she didn't feel completely overwhelmed by going out here. There was no doubt she was scared, she'd been scared facing the Death Eaters she just didn't let it get the better of her.

Gripping her sword tightly, hearing the rattling breathy moan, she jumped when the thing fell down in front of her, there were stairs there. With quick work she stuck the sword into the brain before it could move again. Kicking its hand off her boots, she edged closer trying to see if there was anything else in the room or if it was dangerous to go up there. Noise; if there were any there they would be drawn to noise. Clanging her sword against the stone walls encasing her, hoping she wasn't making a mistake she waited and listened.

Thank Merlin for Harry, she wasn't even the slightest bit surprised he could survive out there, he'd survived worse and came out on top. When nothing appeared Luna began to walk up the steps, keeping herself silent as possible, pausing half way up when she heard distant banging as if someone was thumping against the door of the shop. Breathing deeply she went the rest of the way, keeping her wand in front of her, she jumped through the hole, sliding the stone back into place and sealing it magically. Now nothing would get into that place unless someone actually cancelled her magic on the stone and ducked down under. Hopefully Hermione will have also sealed the other entrance.

Luna stood to her left and peeled away the stone, finding the warding hub, it was unused, it wasn't even got a spark of a glow in it to show that the wards worked. She wondered when it happened, during the war? Or had this stone ward been forgotten over time? And neither Dumbledore nor Minerva had bothered to fix it since technically it wasn't at Hogwarts?

Pouring her magic into the stone, her wand tip touching it as she continuously muttered Latin erecting the ward to protect Hogwarts at its fullest. It's the only safe place left in the magical world, she realized sadly, and it had been her home for so long. She didn't have anyone else other than the others in there, now she was alone, but she'd had to do it, to protect everyone. Then the ward stone glowed to life, before settling, emitting a tiny glow here and there showing it was working at full strength. Nodding grimly she levitated the stone slab back onto the warding hub (or rather one of the dozens Hogwarts had) sealing it closed with a sticking charm.

There was only one way out of here, opening that door, there was at least five of those things out there she realized, as she crept closer, counting the hands banging on the door. She could deal with them one at time, but she had to be careful. Creeping closer, she was distracted by all the sweets, a small whimsical smile appeared on her face; Harry loved sugar quills, which was what she could see closest to her. Shrugging indifferently she opened her trunk and swiftly began summoning on the sweets and getting them to sit neatly in her trunk. Grabbing the broomstick as an afterthought, those things couldn't fly so they couldn't catch her. Leaning it against the door she shrunk her trunk and put it away, opening the door she allowed one to get in but the weight of the others was too much for her, she ended up almost being squashed, cursing she raised her sword stabbed one as she backed away behind the counter, wand raised she tried to keep it quiet an blasted another, raising her sword she sliced through three of the others, half their heads slicing of like cheese. Well, Hermione had it right, she thought wryly, grimacing at the blood on the blade. Hearing more growling she quickly went to the window cursing, there were two large groups of those things making their way to her. Grabbing her broom she kicked off, raising up, as they crowded around arms in the air trying to get to her.

Looking back at Hogwarts, knowing if she tried to get through the wards she'd be bounced off them and end up dead. Where did she go? Did she try to make a home somewhere here? Kill those things and just wait it out? It was much too risky though, despite the fact Hogsmeade was closed off those things still came. From who knows where actually she thought about risking it…but she didn't want to be on her own. She'd gone her entire childhood and some of her teenage years alone. Then she'd become friends with Harry and later the others, she'd never been alone after that. She knew she didn't have it in her to do it again, closing her eyes as the wind soothed her, and it came to her, Harry, he was out there as well, could she make the journey to America? It wasn't as if she needed to know where she was going, the point me spell would lead directly to Harry if she couldn't get his coordinates somehow.

Whipping back around to Hogwarts, "Patronus message to Hermione Jean Granger message starts 'I got out, I'm going to make my way to Harry, I need his coordinates' end message." with that the hare she conjured flew through the air making its way to Hogwarts. Sliding her wand up its holster, she sheathed her sword into her belt, it was uncomfortable but she'd make do. Without another pause she swooped through the air, she had no idea how long it would take to get to America but she knew she couldn't do it in one go, she would need to sleep at some point but for now she would go as long as she was able without stopping. It was roughly three thousand miles to America six or seven hours in an Aeroplane depending on the area, but she wasn't sure how long it would take her on a broomstick. Thankfully she knew a lot about geography due to her father's passion, and knew which direction to go in.

 

Harry continued to walk through the woods, occasionally stopping to see some tracks and what they were. None were what he was hoping for, the shuffling pattern indicated walkers, there were other animal tracks scattered in various directions. He didn't have anywhere near Daryl's ability, he was a Master at tracking, it was why he had sent him to where Sophia was last seen, but he was no slouch, he'd paid attention even when he wasn't teaching him. Observation was half of learning how to track.

Light was beginning to wane, but Harry refused to turn around, he couldn't lose Sophia, he had promised himself to protect the kids until they could do it themselves. The point me spell wouldn't work, not unless the girl was secretly a witch, which of course she wasn't. The spell latched onto the persons magic, led magic to magic, so he was on his own in finding her.

He could hear everything in a certain radius, Harry wasn't sure how far it extended, but it was like the ears Fred and George had made, they allowed you able to eavesdrop but the spell was much better obviously and in all directions. The spell picked up heavy panicked breathing, turning slightly as if it could possibly help him hear anything better. He knew where it was coming from though so he picked up the pace; thanking whoever was out there that he was a fast runner.

"No!" the voice said, and Harry's eyes widened, it was Sophia, he began to run even faster, his breath harsh and uneven but he didn't dare stop. Not even when he slammed into a tree, causing him to nearly pass out, he just shook it off refusing to let it deter him he had to get to her she had no weapon and no means of defending herself against the damn walkers. Why hadn't he given the kids lessons sooner? Oh yes, because their parents wouldn't have liked it, it wasn't really his place Merlin be damned!

He heard sloshing of water and more screams, damn it Sophia she was probably bringing all the walkers towards her with her sound. When he saw the water he knew he was getting close, the screaming was continuing.

Then he saw her, with a walker right beside her, its arms out getting to her its teeth inches away from her neck. "SOPHIA DUCK!" Harry roared grabbing his gun as he ran, and with a single bullet and brilliant aim he got the walker in the head. It fell - right on top of Sophia and in the water.

Cursing violently, he didn't even hesitate for a second before jumping into the freezing cold water, slowed down by its rapid waves, as he wadded across trying to get to her before anything happened. With what felt like too long he finally got to her, yanking the walker away and grasping a hold of her and wrenched her from underneath. "Sophia!" Harry shook her but she was unresponsive. Cursing once more when he heard walkers behind him, he had no choice but to wade over to the other side; he couldn't keep a grip of her and fight them. As soon as he was over he lowered her roughly to the bank edge.

"Anapneo!" Harry cast the spell, watching as the water was forced from her lungs as her body coughed it up violently, it woke Sophia up as well, and Harry slid his wand away as he watched her shiver in cold. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Harry? You saved me," Sophia said, her voice warbling, as tears ran down her face, with suddenness that surprised Harry, Sophia hugged him tightly, as she sobbed all her fear and terror out.

"Sssh, please, Sophia its okay I've got you, we have to be quiet now," Harry urged her as he rubbed her back, making her think he was angry wouldn't stop her waterworks, it would make them worse hence he was talking as soothing as possible despite the fact there were walkers upon them. Then they wandered into the water and were quickly dragged down with the tide. He sighed in relief at both facts, Sophia had stooped crying and the immediate threat had been dealt with.

"I want my mummy," Sophia whispered still choked up.

"I know, but right now you must be a brave girl, can you do that for me? I won't leave you alone and I'm not going to let anything hurt you I promise. You're a big girl now, and when we get back to the others I'll make sure you can defend yourself against those things okay?" Harry said softly, both of them were shivering and freezing bloody cold.

Sophia nodded and cuddled into Harry further completely exhausted by the day's events.

"Oh, no, no sleeping," Harry said, it was pitch black, he wouldn't be able to track them back accurately, he was better off finding somewhere safe for them to sleep them getting the tracks tomorrow when there was light. He couldn't carry her all the way either, he wasn't strong enough for that and he definitely wasn't using magic. Not unless he had absolutely no choice for that matter. "Come on, we need to find somewhere," an outhouse somewhere they could get a rest and dry up. He wasn't going to trip over himself or risk getting them both lost. "Come on," he said helping the girl up as they crept through the dark night, Sophia clutching him in terror but thankfully she remained quiet and didn't protest.

He could have cheered when he came across some sort of shack; it was the best they were going to do tonight. Getting them both inside, he began to check every area to make sure there weren't any nasty surprises. When he was checking the pantry he found a duvet and pillow inside, as if someone had hidden in there from walkers and a kid too since it was too small for an adult.   
"Here, go in there and get your wet stuff off, it can dry during the night, we can't have you getting sick, wrap these around yourself." Harry told her firmly, opening the pantry if the food was anything to go on. He put the duvet down so she could do it, "Let me know once you're covered and I'll get everything up to dry." there was no clothes here and he didn't have anything in Sophia's size. He could give her one of his t-shirts though even if it was going to be far too large for her. She crawled in without a word and Harry closed the door and removed his trunk out of her sight and took the things they'd need out before shrinking the trunk again.

"Harry?" Sophia said after a few minutes, "I'm done." she added speaking softly.

"Here, put this on," Harry said keeping his eyes averted from the cupboard he put the t-shirt through in her general direction. Then grasped a hold of her wet clothes before putting them over one of the rickety chairs to dry, and they would be dry he would make sure of that. She never once complained about being hungry or thirsty, but neither had he at that age after all the abuse he'd suffered. He saw himself in Sophia it was why he was so protective of her.

"Are you hungry Sophia?" Harry asked as he shuffled around lighting candles so they weren't completely in the dark.

"Yes," she whispered quietly, sounding much better now that she wasn't freezing cold. "I don't want to be alone, Harry." she added.

Harry sighed softly, opening the doors and sitting down next to her, passing over the bottle of juice, crisps, biscuits and a tin of peaches that he actually opened with a fork inside it, it wasn't much but it would do until they got back to the others. He sat with his own tin of pineapples smiling softly as she greedily began to eat.

Sophia didn't get half way through her meal before she was out like a light, her body succumbing to the exhaustion of running for hours to avoid the walkers and the constant fear of being bitten by one. He was right t-shirt was absolutely humongous on her, moving the covers up to her chin, he moved the food and put the water at the side of her pillow and screwed the cap back on.

Sighing softly, he flicked out his wand again and cast a few spells so he wouldn't have to remain awake. He also dried his own clothes before he ended up sick, and purely as an afterthought dried Sophia's so they would be definitely dry when it came to heading back. If it was still there, who knew what was going to happen? They could have just cut their losses and left, he should have put tracking charms on stuff so he knew where and when everyone was. He swore when (if) he got back he would do just that. He didn't think the group had it in them though to leave a kid, if it was just him probably, but not Sophia. Facing the twelve year old he cast the tracking charm on her, there now she definitely couldn't end up lost again.

Leaning against the pantry door he lost himself in thought, keeping an ear out for anything that could come his way.

 

Daryl was unable to sleep, between Carol's cries and his own worry for both Sophia and Harry eating away at him. Cursing under his breath, he hoisted himself up from the floor of the RV where he had been trying to get some sleep. Grabbing his crossbow, he moved out of the RV looking up instinctively to see Dale at the top keeping watch. "Shine some light so they can find their way back," Daryl demanded.

"I will, be careful out there, son," Dale said his concern apparent.

Daryl just nodded once grimly, looking around finding his brother smoking against his truck. He moved over to explain where he was going, knowing Merle probably wouldn't be happy about it. "I'm going out to look for them." he explained with seriousness, nothing his brother said would deter him from going.

"He'll be fine, he knows what he's doin'," Merle said staring out at the expanse of woods pensively.

Daryl blinked surprised by the fact his brother wasn't putting up more of a fight to stop him. Even more so he was sure he had seen concern for Harry hidden in his brothers eyes. Merle didn't really like anyone, never had, what was it about Harry that made him show concern to someone who wasn't him for the first time in his life?

"Are you actually worried?" Daryl snorted, trying to make light of it.

"Said it before, he's our best chance of survivin'" Merle muttered, if a wizard couldn't survive what the hell sort of a chance did any of them have?

"That the only reason you're worried?" Daryl knew there was more to it than self-preservation which was his brother's number one trait.

"I ain't worried," Merle grunted, flicking away the butt of the cigarette.

Daryl knew his brother wouldn't admit to anything more, it just wasn't who they were. Shrugging his shoulders, he moved downhill again, and leapt over the barrier and moved into the night with only a single flashlight to see anything.

Another flashlight joined as his brother silently followed him, "Someone has to protect your sorry ass," was all Merle said in explanation. He honestly thought that she was gone already, they were just wasting time, ain't no way a kid was going to survive in a woods filled with walkers, even adults would be hard pressed to.

 

Harry jerked awake, wincing in pain at the sound of the gunshot, jumping up he ran for the door and had his guns at the ready. Nothing, had he dreamt it? Belatedly realizing he still had the charm on he quickly removed it, sighing in relief. Adrenaline pumped through him, man he'd just about had a heart attack. Looking up he realized he'd slept longer than he intended to. It was time for them to get out of there, especially with the gunshot. It was only a matter of time before the walkers began coming this way, he wasn't sure where the sound had come from but it had to be at least close.

"Harry?" Sophia was standing wide eyed at the door, relief and fear in her eyes; she had thought he'd left her.

"Everything's fine, Sophia," Harry murmured soothingly, "Go get your clothes on, it's time to head back." all he had to do was find his tracks. He took another wander around the cabin again just to make sure there were no surprises waiting on them. It was all clear, for the moment that is at any rate.

He absently checked his guns as he waited; there was enough ammunition for anything that came their way right now. Sliding them back into his holsters, he needed to find a knife that was suitable for a preteen, something she could keep on her without getting hurt, yet could defend herself with against a walker.

Sophia came running out, her top clutched tightly in her arm as she kept Harry's t-shirt on. "Keep beside me no matter what do you hear me? Do not run if you get scared, I will deal with them, and if you see one I don't tell me," he told Sophia as he crouched down as if he could make her understand better eye to eye. He took her top and put it in one of the bags on his shoulder.

Sophia nodded eagerly, she didn't want to run again and end up lost, she just wanted to go back to her mum.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said giving her head a little rub before he started walking, he stopped in surprise when the twelve year old slid her hand into his. Clutching it tightly, they began to make their way they came. Part of Harry worried about the gunshot still, Daryl and Merle wouldn't use one unless they had absolutely no choice but Rick and the others? Well they hadn't had the time to realize how bad an idea a gun was to use. It was just the one shot though, sighing softly, he shoved those thoughts from his mind and got back to the area they'd come from to find six walkers all muddling along at the other side. Unaware that they'd been drawn to the bells they'd heard earlier before the gunshot.

"Crap," Harry hissed though gritted teeth. Grabbing his gun he checked behind him first, keeping a tight grip of Sophia before he put a bullet through each of their brains, effectively eliminating them as a threat. He quickly made his way around, only to see that there was no way to make his way back home by tracking them. The walkers had come the way he had, thereby crushing his own tracks effectively. He had no idea where he had come out from, no idea how to get back. He had no choice he would just have to guess and hope for the best, maybe find some of his own tracks along the way.

It was going to be one hell of a long day he realized. There was no choice, they couldn't remain where they were, and they had to get back to the others before they did decide to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember how many days they searched for her before the huge herd came their way, from what i can make out maybe a week? I'm trying to work out when Daryl ended up getting thrown off the horse and when Andrea shot him but i can't quite figure it out two days or three? what do you think? How long will they be out there before they manage to reach the RV? Or was it longer like a week? will harry kill shane or will Rick still be forced to put his friend down? how will Harry react to the news that Luna's out there? will he leave the group to go find her causing panic since they know they need the Dixons and Harry and realized it all too late? R&R please


	14. Chapter 14

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 14

It took Harry two days to get back to the road, stopping when it got too much for Sophia making sure they stayed hydrated and had food and somewhere Sophia could sleep. It was getting dark and Sophia was getting extra clingy as she got at night, Harry closed his eyes in dread when he didn't see the RV or even Merle's motorbike. They had left the area, glancing briefly at the little girl; there was no way Carol would willingly leave her little girl surely? Could they be further along just out of sight? Stiffening his shoulders, if they had left that was fine, he would just have to track them if he could, if not he would ensure Sophia lived for as long as he was able to protect her.

"Where's everyone?" Sophia asked, tears already forming in her eyes, the thought of being abandoned was terrifying to the girl who just wanted her mom.

Then Harry noticed the words written on the car windscreen, and his lips twitched, kneeling down beside her he said after nudging her, "Look over there, I think someone left a message for you," he teased her, Sophia eagerly looked in the direction Harry was pointing at and ran over eyes wide. There were crisps, crackers and juice on the hood of the car. Written across the windscreen were the words 'S. H - stay here will come every day.'

Sophia beamed at Harry, tackling him in a hug, she was dirty, tired but elated, and she just knew she'd see her mom soon. "They'll come!" she said with conviction.

"They will, now why don't you go and rest?" Harry suggested, pointing towards the orange car, she would be able to sleep in the back comfortably without a problem.

"Where are you going?" Sophia asked with trepidation, she didn't want to be alone ever again.

"I'm going to go and gather supplies, hopefully I'll find a pair of boots in your size," Harry bopped her on the nose gathering a smile. Her shoes were wrinkled, smelly and dirty after ending up in the water. In fact both of them were dirty, wrinkly and smelly, but showers were things of the past like much of everything else they'd taken for granted. Although he could just shrink them, he just needed to find a pair that a little girl could use to run in and keep her feet safe.

"Do you think everyone else is okay, Harry?" Sophia asked glancing up at her saviour. She knew even as young as she was that he had saved her life. Twice, once from the walker and when she'd ended up almost drowning.

"Yes," Harry said immediately, "I'm sure they're alright wherever they are. But something must have happened to make them leave here and return only once a day." Harry explained not wishing to lie to her.

"Walkers?" Sophia questioned innocence still coating her voice.

"Maybe," Harry said nodding briefly, "I'm sure we will find out soon enough. Go eat and get some rest." he told her, before wandering down to the area he had been clearing out before all this shit went down. Pretty easy to tell since the 'X's he had chalked onto the cars was still there. Harry's lips twitched when he felt Sophia following him.

"Will you tell me more stories?" Sophia asked watching Harry look into a black SUV truck with a dead person inside it. She kept Harry within her sight at all times, just like her mom would want her too - that and she didn't want to stray too far.

"Hmm, what do you want to hear?" Harry asked thoughtfully as he raided all the bags most of them piles of clothes for toddlers or some really disgusting clothes with gaudy patterns, and in one suitcase he found some would actually fit Sophia so he added them to the large black bag he'd been carrying around.

"How about the dragon one? You didn't get to finish!" Sophia blurted out eagerly.

"Wouldn't you rather wait until we're settled for the night?" Harry asked staring out at her, it was getting darker by the minute and soon he wouldn't be able to continue but until the last of that light faded he would continue. Opening the last bag in the trunk he found it filled with canned goods. Beans, beans and sausages, hot dogs, spaghetti, spaghetti bolognaise, cheesy macaroni, ravioli, soups all kinds, beef jerky in packs, pasta, and sachets of sauces and tinned fruit, rice and custard. It was filled completely, a large sack of goodies that would last them a while. He thanked whoever it belonged to as he grunted and hoisted it over his shoulder, bloody hell it was heavier than anything he'd carried in a while. The strings dug into his shoulder painfully but he'd endured a hell of a lot worse. It was only until he reached the next car and the three bags were dumped next to it.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story," Harry said softly, Sophia hadn't spoken again after his suggestion, she never spoke back, he knew why. "There once was a fourteen year old magical boy who was entered into a really dangerous tournament that was meant for adults only and forced to take part in it. This boy was scared, but he never let it get the better of him. He trained and trained until he was ready for anything anybody threw his way." his stories would help Carl and Sophia, give them something to think about, maybe even help them train hard to live in this new world. Added to the fact all kids loved magical stories, they just didn't know they were real. It would also give them hope. This world couldn't taint their imagination, not yet at least; they'd been protected for most part at what the world was like now.

Sophia had already heard this part, but she listened anyway as Harry searched the cars for stuff, randomly putting his findings into one of the three bags.

And so she immersed herself in the tale of a superhero that had to escape a dragon and take out a bad egg from a nest of baby dragons so the baby dragons didn't end up hurt. She did notice that Harry never gave her characters names, just called them boys and girls. She liked it when Harry spoke about brave girls; it made her wish to be like those characters. He was by far the best story teller ever, she absolutely loved his tales, and Carl did too, someone she missed fiercely.

"Alright, let's get settled in for the night, it's too dark to continue this," Harry rasped out, he was thirsty as heck and exhausted he hadn't had a moment to relax or rest. He'd managed to check through nine cars before it got too much, and he'd found quite a lot of supplies though and was feeling really pleased with himself, especially for finding a few pairs of boots ones that could be shrunk just a little and fit Sophia. He hated being out in the open especially with that herd that came their way the other day. Was it really the other day? Two days they'd been away from the group give or take a few hours.

"I'll take one!" Sophia volunteered, holding her hand out in question not sure whether he would let her help or not.

Harry smiled at her and held out his own bag that didn't have much in it, she shrugged it over his shoulders and Harry was left with the three bags he'd collected full of supplies. One over each shoulder and the other clutched in his hand, his right hand remained free at all times just in case. They made their way quietly but alertly over to the orange car where the sign had been painted on it. Harry put the bags in the back under the seats so Sophia could sleep in the back. "Hop in," Harry told her, rubbing his tired eyes, it was during times like these he was glad he'd gotten rid of his glasses and found the spell to correct his eyesight. If they'd come off during a run from walkers, he would have been screwed and unable to see properly. Sophia climbed in when she was asked. Harry made his way around to the passenger seat; it would give him more room to move around.

"Harry?" Sophia whispered after over an hour of silence, both of them dozing.

"Yes?" Harry asked turning to face her, she was curled up, using his bag as a pillow curled up trying to keep herself warm. He absently reached for the water and took a drink quenching his thirst.

"I wish you had been my daddy," she confided sounding extremely sleepy, he was much better at it than her real dad; she was glad he was gone and couldn't hurt her or her mom anymore. She wasn't sad; she was more upset that Jim and Jacqui remained behind at the CDC.

Harry smiled brittle and bittersweet it was, he hadn't been able to save Teddy but at least he'd saved Sophia. She'd deserved better than a disgusting coward like Ed Peletier for a father. Regretfully Harry was also aware whether one deserved it or not, it happened it was how we chose to deal with it that spoke about strength of character. Shaking his head he brought himself out of his thoughts and realized she was asleep, he leaned back against the headrest, rubbing his eyes again, sighing softly. He stank something foul, but he didn't dare to open the windows in the car. One little scratch from those things infected you, hell if he wanted one surprising him if he fell asleep. The heat here was stifling, had been constantly since he came, he wasn't used to this kind of weather. He'd burnt horribly to begin with, especially with the amount of time he's spent outside learning to hunt and track. He'd been riper than a tomato; it had been agony to move. He'd learned the spells to protect himself against the weather he wasn't used to and now had a permanent tan to show for it.

Eventually Harry dozed off unable to keep himself awake any longer.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes blearily, glaring at the light coming at him in all directions, that was the one problem of sleeping in a car or in an open space, first sign of light and he woke up not that it was the real problem, he was just too worried to sleep - vulnerable. He wasn't used to it; there was no light that got into his cupboard after all or his four poster bed at Hogwarts. Harry groaned just thinking about it, man he missed that bed, more than anything else in the world…well maybe except strawberry tart, now that was a treat that was hard to beat. Harry turned to check on Sophia, and relaxed she was still sleeping curled up the bag was over her head so the light didn't seem to affect her. He glanced at the food on the bonnet of the car before shaking his head, they'd been in the sun for what could be two days, digging into the bag containing the food he pulled out some stuff that she could eat for breakfast and cold water he poured into an empty bottle - fresh and cold he was sure she wouldn't think much of it. He put it right next to her so she could see it. He wouldn't go too far from the car; in fact he got out and put a spell so if the doors opened he'd know.

"Right then," Harry said looking around might as well do something, it meant he could actually rest easy when they came back for them. He went back to the last car he'd done last night and began to rake through the stuff. Car after car, as the sun beat down on him, he wasn't as lucky though he didn't get as big a haul as before but he didn't turn his nose up at anything. He much to his disbelief even found a bag filled with fireworks also had a dozen or so knives. Either they were the smartest sons of bitches or idiots, he couldn't decide, but bagged them all the same. You just never know when they could come in handy.

Harry immediately crouched down when he heard an engine, clutching his gun automatically, the first week or so before they found the Quarry they'd ran into a lot of…disreputable people. Trying to get their weapons and food, those that tried to kill them without a second thought. Sneaking around slightly, keeping his eye on the orange car that Sophia was sleeping in. He felt vindicated when he saw that the car wasn't one of their own, he stiffened, his eyes narrowing in anger when it stopped by the car, was it going for the supplies the others had left for them? He didn't want to kill anyone, not without a reason, moving silently he raised his gun only to sigh in relief, bloody hell, it was only Carol, he realized his heart pounding in relief. He heard a suppressed sob she gave off as she stood at the rail; she hadn't even thought to check the car.

Carol spun around hearing the noise of someone walking, only to stare wide eyed at the sight of Harry before tears began to pour down her face. If Harry had made it back why couldn't her daughter? She was out there all alone, worse though she feared that her daughter was no more, but part of her, a very big part refused to believe it unless she saw it with her own eyes. "Harry…" she whispered trying to wipe away her tears only for more to replace them.

"Look in the car," Harry said quietly a small smile playing on his face.

Carol swiftly looked to the car, moving so quickly that Harry worried she might get whiplash. Then she saw her, it was the most magnificent sight she'd ever beheld. She wrenched the door open, shouting her daughters name, scooping her into her arms before she was even awake sobbing in relief, thanking Harry and the 'lord' for her daughters safe return.

"MOM!" Sophia cried out when she realized what was happening, hugging her for all she was worth tears of her own running down her face. "Harry saved me mom, he saved me! I almost got bit by a walker, I was so scared but he stopped it!" she hastily explained, her voice choked even now.

"How can I ever thank you?" Carol choked, eventually looking Harry's way, there was a small smile on the man's face, she didn't see him showing any emotion often he had a beautiful smile she had to admit.

"There is no need, but if you want to repay me, let me train your daughter, she has to know how to defend herself, it will prevent something like this happening again." Harry explained gesturing towards the woods not needing to explain further.

"Yes, yes, anything, yes," Carol nodded before turning to Harry and hugging him, but not too long since she could feel how uncomfortable Harry was, what had his life been like that he couldn't handle gratitude or affection his way?

"What happened?" Harry whispered giving her a pointed look he knew something had occurred for them to move or leave.

"Carl was shot," Carol explained, shushing her daughter when she tried to speak, "He's had the surgery and he's fine, he will be just fine." she explained to her daughter and Harry.

"Who did it?" Harry demanded looking extremely pissed off.

"A man named Otis, it was a stupid hunting accident, he shot a buck, it went through it and into Carl's stomach, Hershel operated once Shane got back with the medical equipment, Otis died trying to make sure Shane could get back for Carl's sake." Carol said still cuddling her daughter, soothing over her face and hair as if she couldn't quite believe she was here.

"You're supposed to clear the area before shooting anything," Harry said gritting his teeth; it was one of the first rules he'd been taught himself. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here." he wanted to see Carl for himself, but he believed Carol though, the little boy was obviously going to make it.

"I couldn't agree more," Carol said ushering her daughter from the car, before collecting the stuff from the hood of the car, overwhelmed with relief she almost started crying again, she was surprised she had any more to tears to cry. These ones were cathartic though, her daughter was with her again, safe and sound. She could never repay Harry for watching over her enough. He was right; she would need to be a protector first and foremost as well as a mother. Renewed determination with the likes she hadn't felt in years thrummed through her.

Harry unloaded all the bags from the orange car and began to put them in the back of the car Carol had brought. Stacking them up to one side so he could sit down in the back comfortably. Opening the door for Sophia to get in, taking his bag back as he did, flinging it beside the others and sitting in the back.

"Is everyone else alright?" He asked her as Carol got back in the car and turned the key.

"Yes, we've set up on a farm," Carol explained, "It's temporarily for now, until Carl gets better, but Rick's trying to get Hershel to agree to allow us to stay permanently."

"I see," Harry said giving a quiet nod, his eyes dropping; he'd had only a few hours uninterrupted sleep, wakening up during the night at the sound of any noise extremely paranoid these past days.

"Have either of you had sleep?" Carol asked concerned, staring at Harry from the mirror.

"Sophia slept just fine, me not so much," Harry admitted tiredly. Nothing further was said as they made their way back towards their new camp, it didn't take too long before he began to see the others, the RV stood out like a beacon. He remained firmly seated as Carol opened the gate and drove the car in before getting out and locking it back up, she was buzzing with excitement now, she couldn't wait to show Sophia the newly cleaned RV.

"Rick! It's Sophia! They're back!" was the first thing Harry heard as he got out of the car, grabbing everything he had.

"Do you need help with any of that?" Carol asked as the others ran towards them at breakneck speed relief and happiness covering their features for the little girl who they thought was long lost to them even if they'd never said it out loud.

"This is all food," Harry told her as he passed the largest bag over it was the only one he'd be parting with. "There's some clothes in there yours and Sophia's size as well as a pair of sturdy boots she needs to wear, the ones she have are no good, we aren't always going to have gas," he added as warning before the others descended on them mostly Carol and Sophia, Harry tried to walk away discreetly, but Rick caught up with him.

"Thank you," Rick said as he walked with Harry, "Shane thought we were wasting our time, said ya'll were dead, said we should stop the search, but I couldn't." the guilt was apparent in his blue eyes.

"Well it's a good job you didn't," Harry said thoughtfully, "How's Carl?"

"He's getting better," Rick said his face changing from guilty to grim. "He's missed both you and Sophia, said something about stories?"

Harry's lips twitched, "Yes, I used to spend time telling stories to the kids, especially Carl and Sophia," he explained, "It wasn't easy for him, still isn't, hopefully he's not been having nightmares."

"Nightmares? He doesn't have nightmares!" Rick was genuinely taken aback by his words. "My wife would have told me."

"That's because she wasn't there, your son spent more time with me, Carol or Dale in the past two months," Harry said honestly, "I'm not sure if he told the others about his nightmares, but he did to me, he said the stories helped."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rick stopped Harry from moving by tugging on his arm trying to get the man to face him.

"Do not touch me," Harry said with deceptive mildness his muscles bunched up as if he was forcing himself not to react. "Look it's really none of my business, make of it what you will. If you want your son to survive keep an eye on him, he's a curious boy, he is being sheltered and doesn't quite understand just how bad the world is now." Harry arched an eyebrow when Rick's thoughts took a turn he wasn't expecting, so the man knew about Shane and his wife, and was still with her? That was some fucked up shit. "I don't want to see anything happen to him because you're determined to be a leader and putting others first before your son, he must come first." the desperation in those green eyes pleaded with Rick to do as he asked. He didn't want to see anything happen to the kids, he didn't want to relive the horror of what happened to Teddy all over again - not that he'd been there if he had he would have protected him to his death just as his own godfather had.

Rick's throat felt heavy as he wordlessly nodded his head, he had a feeling this man was speaking from experience.

"Where's Daryl and Merle?" Harry then asked his tent was in the back of Daryl's truck.

"Merle's sleeping in his tent, Daryl went to look for ya'll," Rick explained.

"Sleeping?" Harry blinked shaking his head trying to stay awake.

"He was on watch last night, after helping his brother look for ya'll." Rick explained quietly, pointing to where the tents were set up. "You should get some rest yourself, you look exhausted."

Harry wordlessly nodded, moving away from Rick as fast as his tired body could go. He wasn't surprised that his tent wasn't up, but it did make him grumble under his breath in annoyance. Not that he'd planned on sleeping, he was going to head into the woods to get Daryl, and there was no point to him hunting all day when there was no need for it, not since he had apparently been at it for two days now. He didn't want to leave his stuff lying though; the group had a tendency to look at everything as if they all had the right. Unzipping Daryl's tent, he shoved the bags inside, it would have to do for now. He jumped in fright when a hand grabbed onto his wrist.

"Bloody hell Merle," Harry snapped, yanking his hand back, "Sorry, thought this was Daryl's tent, just shoving this inside until I get mine up - don't want any nosey parkers going through it."

"Nosey what?" Merle grumbled, his lips twitching just slightly, he always found some of the things Harry said amusing even if it wasn't meant to be.

"Anyone," Harry murmured, "Get back to sleep, both of us are back and safe, I'm going to let Daryl know."

"After getting yersel' lost for days?" Merle snorted, "Ain't a good idea. He's gone on a horse; you ain't gonna catch up with him."

"Nah, the walkers shuffled all over my tracks, had trouble getting back without them," Harry admitted, "Went too far in, but I got there just in time otherwise Sophia would have been bitten."

"Shouldn't risk your pansy ass for them," Merle grumbled in annoyance.

"It wasn't for them, it was for her," Harry replied quietly, "I hope even you wouldn't leave a kid to become walker chow, Merle, although I know self-preservation comes first for you, the only one you'd risk your neck for is your brother." seeing Merle squinting at him as if he was trying to figure him out he just laughed, "Nothing wrong with it, he's your family, you're lucky to have one," he added honestly before zipping up the tent and adding "There's cool water in my bag, help yourself." standing up he put one of the bags he'd left on the outside of the tent on his back, looked around wondering how the hell he was going to find Daryl, he said he'd left on a horse, so that was his best bet, look for horse tracks.

At least he would be able to Apparate when he got far enough away from everyone at the farm. Which is exactly what he did for over thirty minutes. Having taken his rifle out of his trunk as well as some water due to sheer thirst, it was safely within reach in case he needed it. He had just shrunk his trunk and prepared to Apparate further along…

That was until he heard a snake hissing that it was hungry, then when it saw him it began to talk threatening, to strike him down where he stood that he was a 'stupid human'.

"Really?" Harry drawled in amusement, hissing in Parseltongue "I somehow doubt that."

The snake reared back, its face remained the same, but Harry knew he had shocked it to the core. It was a Muggle snake, unaware of the magical world, so it was probably confused as hell as to how the hell a human could converse with him.

Kneeling down he removed his wand and transfigured a few random bits and pieces into rats, as powerful as he was he knew the transfiguration would hold, it would be like eating a meal, it would no longer be hungry. "It's not safe anywhere anymore, find somewhere to burrow down," he told it, watching it chase after its live prey, wicked hunger in its eyes. While he was there, he noticed the hoof marks were skidded as if the horse had jerked to a stop. Was he already on his way back? His eyes narrowed on the familiar water, it's where he'd found Sophia, saved her. Had Daryl somehow found those tracks? Standing up he moved over to the creek, getting a bird's eye view of the entire area. It didn't take him long to see something that absolutely made his heart stop in fear. Daryl was unconscious surrounded by walkers.

Grabbing his rifle, he cocked it and took the walker closest to Daryl, just as he was wakening up kicking it away from where it was gnawing on his foot causing him to miss. Cursing he took another shot successfully getting it in the head this time, swinging his aim to the next one he dispatched of that one just as Daryl was painfully getting to his feet, despite his pain he took care of the last walker. He was staring everywhere trying to find out who had shot the walkers, before he waddled into the water, to find what Harry presumed was his crossbow he never went anywhere without the damn thing. He winced when he caught sight of the arrow deeply imbedded in Daryl's side.

Breathing deeply, he memorised the area before Apparating, he didn't fancy getting soaking wet again so he wanted to actually appear on dry land - before Daryl had a chance to find and load his damn crossbow, he'd already been shot with that thing once and it was enough for a lifetime.

"That looks painful," Harry said as he appeared, "Get out the water and let me see it before more walkers come." but Daryl didn't listen he just continued to prod around in the water.

"Accio crossbow," Harry intoned, it flew out of the water but before it could reach him Daryl had it safely ensconced in his hand, Harry merely smirked at him. "Let me see it."

"I'm fine," Daryl snapped defensively.

"Really? Think you're going to make it all the way back to the farm? In your condition?" Harry arched an eyebrow at the stubborn man.

"I've had worse," Daryl barked, as he made a makeshift bandage with his dirty clothes.

Harry sighed tiredly, opening his trunk again, the first compartment had his four other shrunk trunks of his books and other things, it also had his potions too, sliding his clothes aside he took the pain reliever and a few other potions out, it was a mild pain reliever, at least he wouldn't be in pain until he could get that seen too. He knew how painful it was, literally, since he'd suffered an arrow wound as well. "Drink this, and this and then this," he gave him a look that screamed he'd find a way to get them in him if he said no he was too tired for anything else.

A single shuffling sound had him raising his gun and shooting the walker, as always the sound was muffled to the extent you barely heard anything. Keeping an eye on the area as Daryl reluctantly drank the potions not wanting to chance his luck with a pissed off and tired wizard by the look of things. He looked as if he hadn't slept since the night he wandered into the damn woods. "Sophia?" Daryl asked after grimacing at the taste of the potions, they were bloody disgusting, but he could feel the pain leaving him already, his head felt better too, added to that he was no longer hallucinating.

"She's fine, got her in the nick of time, a few seconds later she would have been bitten and infected," Harry murmured quietly as he put his gun away and shrunk his trunk back down after he put the empty vials back in, there was no way he would be getting more now that the world went to shit so he was keeping them all. "Ready to get back?"

"Climbs gonna be a bitch," Daryl said staring up at the length he had to climb, not even thinking about magic at the moment.

"I'm not climbing anywhere," Harry snorted; he doubted he would make it; he was too exhausted for words. He held his hand out, waiting for Daryl to take it. Grasping a hold of his wrist he Apparated them back as close to the farm as he dared with someone on watch. Just at the edge of the wooded area, before they began walking, despite the potions Daryl was obviously on the edge of exhaustion struggling to walk, but Harry didn't help him, he knew it would be unwelcome. Daryl didn't like anyone touching him; they were very alike in that way.

He did stay close though just in case, he rolled his eyes when T-Dog, Shane, Glenn and Rick began to run in their direction wielding weapons as though they'd just spotted a walker. He turned his head around just to make sure they didn't have a walker sneaking up on them only for Daryl to sarcastically state it was the third time he'd pointed at him and if he was going to shoot.

Then a gunshot sound blasted through the air and Daryl did fall, Harry tried to catch him but he was too damn stunned to do anything other than fall with the weight he was trying to keep up. He barely heard Rick shouting 'NO!' over and over again in the direction of the RV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! thanks to those who helped with the timeline, i didnt even think of checking to see if TWD had a wiki page should have realized they would and it would be a lot of help in the coming months! now will Harry be able to come up with a plan for the herd coming their way? saving the farm and allowing them to stay there or do you want to see them plodding on to the prison? will they be able to keep it? what do you think it would take for Harry to reveal his magic to the others? the Gov? Terminus? Alexandria? and yes I'm all caught up! :D lol so who shot Daryl and will Merle have any mercy on them? Will he try and get Daryl and Harry to leave? hmm It was during that time that Rick actually began to rely on Daryl, hmm don't think its quite cemented yet though! R&R please I hope you're enjoying the story still!


	15. Chapter 15

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 15

Harry moved his body from under Daryl, leaning over him to get a good look trying to hastily find a bullet hole. Then he saw it, fresh blood oozing from a line at the side of his head. The bullet had grazed him; Harry could have passed out at the sheer relief that he wasn't injured further. That relief turned to fury as he silently seethed over what had happened. He was sick and damn tired of this group, first they fucking cuff Merle to a pipe and leave him surrounded by walkers then they shoot Daryl?

"I was kiddin'," Daryl muttered before his body went lax as he presumably fell unconscious.

"Who the fuck fired the shot?" Harry demanded, as he got to his feet, the fire in his eyes caused everyone in the vicinity to freeze, they could feel danger emanating from Harry, as if something was warning them of danger lurking that they couldn't see. His emotions were tightly wound causing his magic to lash out in his defence, bubbling under the surface, ready to come to his defence if he needed to.

Dale and Andrea were running up to them, with others bringing up the rear.

"Is he alright?" she asked horrified as she finally got to the others, who were still standing there wordlessly.

Harry gritted his teeth, "You put her on watch?" Harry roared, "You put someone who cannot use a bloody gun on watch against walkers? Damn you, you bloody lousy stupid idiots! You're not going to be happy until you've killed them are you? First you leave Merle cuffed to a damn roof left to die! He was trying to cut his own damn hand off when we found him completely delirious! Now this!? And you they told you to fucking let them handle it!"

Andrea gulped in fear as she stepped back away from the furious man, "I…" she tried to come up with something to say, but she couldn't. Every word that came out of his mouth was nothing but the truth.

"We need to get him inside," Rick said soothingly, trying to avert Harry's temper. He was used to dealing with angry people; it was part of his job, although Merle, Daryl and Harry were a whole different category of angry altogether.

Harry glared at Rick, "If I find her on watch again, I swear to Mer-God I will kill the one who suggested it and her, do you hear me? Thank fuck she's a shit shot otherwise she would have killed him." he waited on Rick to nod grimly in agreement before he crouched down and tried to lift Daryl up, Rick moved to help him, as did T-Dog knowing that Harry didn't have the strength for this.

"Oh and another piece of advice? Run fast and run far," Harry said coldly sneering in vindictive satisfaction, "I might not hit women but Merle? He's going to blow a gasket when he finds out you shot his brother." watching her pale and sway when she realized another truth in his statement.

"At least until Merle's had a chance to calm down and talk to his brother," Harry sighed tiredly, suddenly not in the mood for this at all. "His side is wounded, I don't know what happened but an arrow ended up imbedded in his side." He couldn't just go off and rest, he couldn't allow them to put any Muggle medicine into him, he had no idea how it would react to the potions, or whether it would cause him to overdose hell if he wanted something like that to happen. He glanced at the ground, only to find Glenn had already picked up Daryl's crossbow and his rifle, he gave a nod of appreciation at the pale man. He brightened up considerably afterwards though, glad that Harry wasn't angry at him.

"I need to go for supplies, Andrea you should come with us, Harry's right," Glenn informed her worried about what Merle could do. He would need time to cool down, even when he wasn't angry though he'd have some chosen words for her. None of it was going to be least bit friendly, although honestly, if someone had almost killed a member of his family he would feel the same way.

"I suggest you go now, there's no way he slept through that commotion," Harry said smirking ever so slightly as she whipped around as if she suspected Merle would be behind her already. Oh she was terrified he thought smugly, good, it served her right, he still couldn't believe the others had let her anywhere near a gun and it was a fucking cop in charge of the group too!

"Here," Glenn said passing over the weapons to Harry, before he began to jog in the direction of the stables, ready to get out of there as quickly as possible. Although going on a run was going to take a few hours at least, hopefully it would give Merle a chance to calm down. Yes he knew even as he said it that he might as well laugh at the thought. He turned around to see if Andrea was keeping up with him, and she was surprisingly, very quiet and scared, he wished he had something he could say to her but he didn't.

"What were you thinking?" Harry asked Rick shaking his head, as he moved with them, Daryl's unconscious body being held up between T-Dog and Rick as they moved. "I know you only just woke up a week ago, but you're a cop, surely you realize how stupid it was to put someone on watch that hadn't handled a gun and was currently trying to prove herself capable?"

"We've been spread out looking for Sophia and you," Rick sighed as he tried to defend himself, grunting as he tried to keep Daryl's dead weight from falling again. People he didn't know held the door open; an elderly man was demanding to know what happened, before without waiting on an answer told them which room to go into.

By the time they'd gotten Daryl situated on the bed, T-Dog and Shane had disappeared leaving only Harry and Rick in the room with Hershel as he went about cleaning the two wounds. Rick looked aghast at Daryl's back seeing his scars there wasn't one bit of his back unmarked.

"You can't give him anything," Harry said straight away, his voice booking no argument.

"He needs stitches," Hershel explained, sensing it wasn't just out of spite; it couldn't be he had heard this young man going off at Andrea when she had shot Daryl.

"He's already had something, I gave it to him twenty minutes ago, its strong, I don't want to risk an overdose, and he shouldn't be able to feel a thing. In fact he should remain asleep for a few hours probably longer." Harry revealed seriously, giving a nod of respect to Hershel who hadn't just assumed he knew better. To be honest he was surprised Daryl had remained standing and conscious as long as he had, the first pain reliever he'd had in the past had knocked him right out for over twelve hours more than that, he'd only woken up just before the leaving feast.

Hershel didn't ask anymore questions, he just got to work in stitching Daryl up, Harry grimacing each time the needle went under the skin. He couldn't help it, if Daryl had just let him help the damage would have already been fixed by this. Instead it was being done with crude Muggle means; it could get infected if he wasn't careful. Then again he doubted Daryl even realized what he was capable of other than what he'd seen so far. It had taken him years to get accustomed to the magical world when he first joined, even longer to learn what he could do now that he knew he was a wizard.

Harry and Rick both looked up when they heard footsteps running up the stairs, Harry already knew who it was, Merle always thumped like that when he wasn't hunting or tracking, Shane did as well but not quite as loud since Merle was more muscular than the sheriff.

"He's fine, I found him with one of his arrows imbedded in his side, Hershel's taking care of it, the bullet only grazed him," Harry said immediately, and Merle would trust his word over Rick's.

"What the hell happened?" Merle demanded, still looking at Harry, not able to get a good look at his little brother due to the fact Hershel was still busy closing up his wounds.

"I have no idea, Daryl will have to explain when he wakes up, and I've given him something for the pain so I don't think he'll wake until tomorrow." Harry gave him a pointed look, so he would know it was his potions. "He still has his crossbow so I don't think someone shot at him, and it was definitely his own arrow…" Harry told him explaining what he knew.

"If you had asked, we would have told you the horse spooks easily, she's called Nelly, as in nervous Nelly," Hershel explained, already suspecting what had happened. He chose that moment to step away, allowing Merle an unobstructed view of his brothers back.

Merle froze in the doorway, staring at his brothers back as if he had never seen it before, shocked to the core. Wordlessly opening and closing his mouth speechless. He was very familiar with those kind of scars, since they lay scattered all over his own back courtesy of his father. He'd never thought for a second that his father would lay a hand on Daryl, breathing heavily, his forehead pressed against the doorjamb as he tried to rein in his emotions, he wasn't good with them, never had been. For the first time in his life he realized just how much he'd failed his little brother. What must Daryl really think of him? He had left him behind; it was only because he knew he would have killed the old man if he hadn't. So he'd joined the army, figured it would be a productive way to let go of some of the anger, until his CO had pissed him off at least. Their father had never raised a hand to Daryl within his sight, not ever. "Son of a bitch!" Merle snarled, "I should have killed you when I had the chance." the urge to use drugs again reared its ugly head for the first time, anything just to quash these feelings.

Rick and Hershel didn't dare go near the man, he was volatile, he was seconds from snapping and neither wished to be on the receiving end of that lashing. It reminded Hershel of a spooked animal, one that had never received a day's kindness in its life until that one person had come along and made the animal fiercely protective of him yet somehow still skittish.

"Come on," Harry said, shoving Merle from the room, closing the door and forcing the man down the stairs and out of the house, way down through the greenery and to the fences. He still had his damn backpack, which he realised had cigarettes, hopeful it would help Merle calm the hell down. Shrugging his bag off, he removed the packet and a lighter before handing them wordlessly to the fuming man before grunting as he slid down a tree. "That the first time you've seen his back?" Harry questioned, but it wasn't really a question, he already knew the answer, he just wanted confirmation.

Merle's face snapped to his where he sat at the base of a tree, "Ya knew?" Merle asked his blue eyes somehow brighter than Harry had ever seen them.

"You forget I've been with both of you for months, I noticed them," Harry replied, observing Merle lighting his cigarette and inhaling deeply. "Obviously not properly, but yeah," not even thinking of telling Merle he'd been checking out his brother, what could he say? He was a hot crossbow wielding badass with an attitude problem, he wasn't sure if he had a type, but Daryl was definitely in a win column not that anything would ever happen between them, neither of the boys were gay, they were too prejudice of everything to accept someone who was gay never mind actually being one themselves, admittedly Daryl was nowhere near as bad as his brother, in fact from what he'd observed Daryl merely agreed with his brother when it was brought up. Ever since he stopped with the drugs though he'd mellowed big time. He actually liked this Merle more than the other, and he hoped Merle kept it up.

"You don't know anything," Merle snapped irritated that Harry had noticed them when even he hadn't, no he had spent his time in a drug induced world not seeing the pain his little brother was going through and it was killing him.

"Trying to take it out on everyone isn't going to make the situation disappear Merle," Harry said wisely, "It will still be there after you've taken your frustrations out on everyone you possibly can. This is a conversation you need to have with your brother, without it ending up in a shouting match."

"I had to leave," Merle growled his fists clenched, "Otherwise I would have killed him."

"That I believe," Harry said quietly, he could sense the one hundred percent truth from him. He wondered briefly who the 'he' was, it was obviously someone who had raised the Dixon brothers, father? Uncle? Who knew? He certainly wasn't going to ask any questions, he knew they wouldn't be answered, just like he'd never talk about his own uncle - he never really had.

They remained silent as darkness began to descend upon them, Merle continuing his quest of chain smoking every cigarette he had in the packet and Harry just being a quiet presence for Merle. Just in case he actually wanted to talk, but he knew that was unlikely. Plus as he'd always said he liked the brothers, the rest of the group minus Carol, Rick, Sophia and Carl he could do without.

"Harry?" Carol called, standing quite a bit away from both men, Sophia curled in her arms.

"Yes?" Harry answered, looking over to her curiously.

"Dinner is ready, we're having it inside today, and we made it as a thank you to Hershel and his family if you'd like to join?" Carol explained, "If you don't I'll bring it out for you both." she added in a rush knowing they weren't exactly comfortable in social situations.

"Actually I think we'll take it upstairs," Harry commented, "But if you would prepare three plates I'd appreciate it?" he questioned, wishing to avoid everyone and their questions he knew they'd ask. He didn't need to explain why he wanted to take it up stairs, everyone even Carol knew about what had happened to Daryl in his search for her daughter.

"I'll do that," Carol said sounding relieved, before she turned and walked away, letting her daughter grin and wave at Harry before they went back to the house.

"Come on, I'm going to try and heal your stubborn brothers wounds," Harry sighed as he got to his feet feeling better that he'd actually sat down for a while, although he was still exhausted.

"Can you?" Merle grunted.

"Not fully, not yet, not until Hershel won't want to look at it again, but I can make sure its healing internally and make it so the skin wont split or stitches come undone." Harry replied quietly.

Merle didn't reply, both of them wandered back to the house, worried about Daryl but relieved he was going to be fine. Merle still struggled to understand why his brother hadn't told him about what their father had done to him though. He hated that old man, he should have killed him when he had the chance, took his brother and found them somewhere to stay. Anything would have been better obviously.

Harry took two of the trays ignoring the looks he was receiving while Merle took the other, "Oh aye, thanks for the help," Harry said to Merle sarcastically, "Leave me struggling with two."

"You need to muscle up," Merle snorted, his lips twitching just slightly as they wandered up the stairs to see how Daryl was doing.

A few of the group watched them go actually amused by the banter between the two, more than a couple of them began to realize that Harry was good for the brothers, somehow he was able to calm them down. As shown when Daryl went nuts at Shane and Rick, and of course now this admittedly the tables had been turned on the cops but he'd managed to get Daryl to listen. They didn't know how such a short skinny young man could control such angry men but they were grateful nonetheless. They knew they needed the three of them to survive, not only would they have lost a lot more people at camp if it weren't for them, in fact Merle had saved Amy, which made Andrea's guilt triple, they also brought food in.

Too bad it took Harry angrily telling them for it to actually sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup Merle's actually found out ;) so if they stay in the farm they will never met all those wonderful characters we like :) like Michonne prison arc... Jesus etc... in Alexandria so do they get chased off the farm? Do they keep the prison? or will they finally settle down in Alexandria with Harry finally revealing his magic? and yes wherever they are is where Harry will finally say enough is enough! :D so Farm? Prison? Or Alexandria? after the whole Terminus thing :D Will it be Merle that pushes Daryl and Harry together? or will Merle give his brother a hard time until he comes to accept it himself? Or will he feel guilty about the past enough to accept his brother fully? R&R please


	16. Chapter 16

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 16

"What's been happening?" Harry asked as he sat down, groaning in relief, both at the fact his arms were empty of the trays and of course the weight of his tired aching back. He'd done all he could for Daryl, the wound would heal much quicker with the spells he'd cast helping along the way. He needed some sleep, but his stomach desired nothing more than food, he hadn't eaten much the past few days, and the hot food was a godsend if he was honest. It was actually a full plate of food, although many would find it ironic since he had an entire shops worth of food in his trunk, but he knew sooner or later it would be needed. Not right now though, the lot he'd brought back would see them at least two or three months at east.

"Searched for the girl til' it got dark, came back, no good searching in the dark, would have got lost." Merle replied, the look in his eyes suggested he wasn't fully in the room with Harry though but lost in his thought. "Slept til it got light and most of us went to look for both o' you, the idiots then ran in the direction of bells ringing in the distance. It's like they never learn, surprised there wasn't a horde." he grumbled in exasperation, "We split up into two groups, the girl Maggie came for queen bitch cus the boy had been shot, the nigger got infected so he and the chinaman left to come to the farm first. We stayed until we joined em here the next day."

"He's not from China," Harry said after eating, "You're not really insulting him so much as yourself. I mean it only makes you look thick and I know you aren't, you're smarter than anyone gives you credit for. You and Glenn are quite the strategists. That help might come in handy in the future, no not might, will. Plus he's been to neither China nor Korea; he was bloody born in America."

Merle barked out in laughter, trying to hide how much that comment meant to him. He knew how people saw him; he didn't get how Harry was different from the others. He certainly wasn't like them, but he didn't seem to mind them either. He was an odd one that was for damn certain. "You certainly have a weird way of defending em,"

"I'm not," Harry retorted sharply, "You're all as bad as each other, I'm no even going to attempt to stop it." the others might try and claim they're bloody innocent in all this but they weren't, they said bad things about the brothers in turn, dirty rednecks mostly so honestly they deserve everything Merle spouted and more. It was just a different kind of prejudice than he was used to, it happened everywhere. "It's just a waste of time in my opinion though; right now our efforts are best spent trying to survive this shit instead of goading each other. Doesn't matter what life was like before the turn, we're all gonna need each other now. Need to learn to trust and rely on each other." Harry's lips twisted as he said it, he didn't trust them and he doubted he ever would. They'd left someone he actually liked cuffed to a roof, hell if he tried to stop that shit.

Merle snorted at the thought, he knew Harry didn't trust em either.

"At the very least you have to stop antagonising everyone, I really don't want to have to come and get you from a horde of walkers again." Harry replied honestly, "You were close to cutting off your own hand man; I wouldn't have been able to fix that. If you had survived you'd have only had one hand and in this kind of world…it would have hindered you. No matter how much of a tough son of a bitch you are. If not for yourself then do it for Daryl, he would be fucking crushed if anything happened to you."

"Get outta here man," Merle said uncomfortably.

Harry just shook his head in bemusement; it wasn't the first time Merle had said that to him. Neither Daryl nor Merle could deal with that sort of stuff being said to them. They knew it but to acknowledge it? Whole other ball game that they don't play.

Harry wandered over to the window after finishing his dinner, gazing out, it was getting dark but he could still make out the area. They'd been sitting in silence for over half an hour when Harry spoke again. "What do you think of the farm?"

"So far it's been alrigh'," Merle admitted, "Too open, to exposed, lotta ways for the walkers to surprise us,"

"That and the animals," Harry pointed out idly, "I'm surprised none have come this way yet. I heard Rick has been trying to get Hershel to agree to let everyone stay permanently."

Merle just grunted in agreement.

"I'd tell them it's a mistake but I doubt they'd li-" Harry trailed off when he heard Daryl make a soft sound, glancing at him, so much for sleeping through the night. Harry knew the second awareness penetrated Daryl's mind, his hands grabbed the bed sheet that was still lying low at his hips and brought it up against his neck presumably when he realized he wasn't wearing anything on his top half.

"I'm going to put up my tent," Harry said from the window, moving towards the door and away from the brothers. Once he opened it he turned and said, "Your dinners on the table, should still be warm." with that he closed the door, the rest was on them.

Harry jogged down the stairs; the majority of the group were still inside. Amy and Beth were giggling like school girls, thick as thieves. Andrea was nowhere to be seen but that didn't surprise Harry the slightest, nor was Shane. Glenn and Maggie he noticed were passing each other little notes, not very subtle at all he thought with amusement. Dale and Hershel shaking their heads like disappointed fathers at the two of them. Lori, Rick and Carl were sitting down finishing their dinner.

"Word of advice…don't go up there, no matter what you hear." Harry informed them, rubbing his face tiredly. He wasn't sure if anything would happen, but those two expressed everything when they were roaring and shouting at each other. Grunting in surprise when Sophia barrelled into him, hugging him close.

"I see you're wearing your new boots, I guess they fit," Harry said smiling at her.

"Least they don't smell," Sophia said screwing up her nose in remembrance.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, good point," he conceded.

"They won't let me see Carl," Sophia pouted.

"I know he's your best friend, but you have to let him sleep, it will help him get better quicker so he can play with you again. He's going to be sore for a while though, and I'm sure you can see him again soon." Harry said softly, "He's very lucky to be alive, just like you." giving it to the girl how it was even if it upset her. They were kids yes, but in this world they would have to grow up or die. He would rather they lose their innocence than their lives.

"But I just wanted to see him," Sophia said, her pout gone replaced with a serious look - or as serious as a twelve year old could.

"Carl is fine, nobody would lie to you, Sophia," Harry said figuring that she might be concerned about them lying to her. "Maybe if you ask his parents tomorrow afternoon they might let you. But you're going to be busy so you better get a good nights sleep." he added.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked, the only one who had the guts to speak up.

"I'm going to make sure she can defend herself," Harry replied immediately, ignoring the comment that she was a child that Lori threw his way, "She was inches away from being bitten when I found her, I refuse to let it happen again, we aren't always going to be able to defend her, I will damn well make sure if she needs to she can. The walkers couldn't care less about her age." his tone becoming curt and blunt. "I would rather she lost her innocence than her life."

"That isn't for you to decide," Lori once again argued.

"Sophia's mother is standing over there," Harry pointed out vexed, "If she wasn't happy with this then she would tell me. Carol will be receiving the same training, and if she doesn't like anything I do then she can let me know."

"Which reminds me, hand over your guns," Shane said standing at the doorway, hands out expectantly.

"Excuse me?" Harry arched an eyebrow at the audacity of Shane. Taken aback when he actually looks at him, he looked like an utter idiot. Shaved head and dungarees that looked three sizes too big for him. Plus his abnormally large nose was swollen, his hex had actually broken Shane's nose, and it had to be repaired the hard way, someone forcefully putting it in place. He had to stop himself laughing at his new look though, which gave him a pursed sour look on his face.

"Hershel doesn't want our people walking around with guns," Rick explained, tense and alert.

"Ah," Harry said nodding thoughtfully, "I will adhere to the conditions for however long we are here, you have my word, but I will be putting them amongst my stuff, if that is alright with you?" Harry questioned Hershel meeting his eyes, showing nothing but seriousness.

"I see no problem with that," Hershel said giving a nod back, he might not know Harry very well, but he sensed that he could trust him to stick to his word. That and it would annoy Shane; Hershel didn't trust nor like him the slightest.

"Thank you," Harry replied, looking down at Sophia who was still hugging him. "Go on then, get some sleep,"

"Come, Sophia," Carol said giving Harry a wide smile, as she unwound her daughter from him. It amazed her how he could have so much patience with the children yet couldn't stand most of the adults in the group. She knew he couldn't, but given time it would change.

Harry followed Carol and Sophia out of the house, pointedly ignoring Shane as he bore holes into his head. He was probably pissed off that he wasn't handing over his guns. The funny thing was Shane had been trying to get them from the second he came to camp. He didn't follow them outside though, he instead sat on a chair that was there, giving another sigh, before rummaging in his pocket for the other pack of cigarettes he'd found, twirling them in his hand. Before flipping he lid open and removing one, shrugging his shoulders he put it to his lips and lit it.

"You go Harry, start smoking during an apocalypse," Harry thought to himself derisively, as he inhaled, barely able to stop himself from coughing up his gut. The second one went over a little better, man he wished he was somewhere secure so he could actually let himself fall asleep without worry that anything would happen he thought to himself as he looked out at the field.

"You know, talking yourself is the first sign of madness," Rick said as he sat down opposite Harry on the porch railing.

"Then I was mad a hell of a long time ago," Harry retorted with a wry smirk. Remembering every single year he'd wished himself a happy birthday at midnight after finding out his birth date at primary school. Happy wasn't an accurate description though, the Dursley's had made sure he had it worse on that particular day.

"Thank you for finding and protecting Sophia," Rick said, his gratitude evident, bitterness crawling up his throat, he hated the fact he hadn't been able to protect her himself, he should never have let her go, but he had known it was the only way to get them both out of there alive. To hear Harry had saved her just inches from her being bitten had horrified him.

"I did it for her and for Carol," Harry replied, blowing out the smoke, the tip of the cigarette illuminating his face as he inhaled again.

"I am grateful," Rick said, feeling awkward around the young Brit, he wanted to get to know him, but he didn't know how. He was a conundrum, Daryl, Merle and Harry were, Daryl who was extremely prejudice against the others but had saved T-Dog's life without a second thought. All three of them who looked seconds away from leaving the camp all the time were the first to look for Sophia, he wouldn't have pegged them for it at all, he was having to revaluate everything he knew since this had all gone down. Shane was getting more and more out of control, making the Dixons and Harry seem to pale in comparison. "You said you came over here when it first started? Did you plan on staying or leaving? How did you meet the Dixons?"

"They shot me," Harry said laughing at the look on Rick's face. Damn he was getting way to comfortable, he was actually laughing, had laughed more today than he had since it was just he, Daryl and Merle on their own.

"What?" Rick rasped out, eyes wide in astonishment.

Harry chuckled before continuing, "It was an accident, chose the wrong moment to appear in front of them, they were hunting game, I got in the way so suddenly that Daryl had already shot the arrow. They could have left me there, but they didn't, they took me to their home, healed me, and protected me until I could protect myself." he said honestly, continuing his cigarette. "When things began to get worse with more and more walkers appearing at the cabin we knew it was time to leave. So that's what we did, we planned on going to Atlanta where they said it was safe on the radio, we were overrun, so we decided to head up the mountain. One day we went to hunt for supplies, and then we saw them dropping napalm all over the city, watching it go up in flames even from where we were we saw people on fire running around in agony. I've never seen anything like it in my life and I've seen a lot. Fuck! It probably wasn't just here either, they probably did it all around the world. It wasn't long after that people began to get the same idea we had." and most of them were dead.

"You seem to know how to handle the Dixons," Rick said hesitatingly, not sure how Harry would take it. His stomach rebelling dangerously at Harry's description of what happened to the city.

"Handle? I don't handle them, I just learned as I went along when to leave well enough alone, or when it's safe to approach them." Harry stated, flicking the cigarette away.

"They're extremely…volatile." Rick agreed.

"They're not the only ones," Harry pointed out, he was easy to anger himself, "People can only take so much before they snap."

Rick reluctantly nodded his head, knowing it to be true, Shane had truly snapped.

"Shane and I, we're planning on finding somewhere nearby to train everyone…you're welcome to join in." Rick said, standing up, but waiting on Harry replying.

"He's been saying that for the past two months," Harry stated, "I sincerely doubt that it was his idea, hmm…maybe you're a better leader than I pegged you for." he answered honestly, "Why not? I would need to for Carol and Sophia anyway." he would need to check his trunk for a knife that was good for a little girl, then the guns, one small enough for Sophia so she could pull the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! and Harry still hasn't checked his trunk! tut tut tut will Luna appear before Harry before he even finds out she's coming his way or will we see him worrying and trying to leave only for the Dixons to drive some sense into him or will all three of them decide to go? as you can see Glenn/Maggie's relationship is still happening! :) i know some people were curious about it! I need some ideas on how Harry can use magic to make Shane's life intolerable cus its getting closer and closer till you know what ;) and I want him to suuuffferrr the tripping hex at the CDC with his broken nose wasnt enough! :D i know you all do too! R&R please!


	17. Chapter 17

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 17

Harry groaned when he returned to consciousness, he felt as though he had just literally fallen asleep. Flinging his arm over his eyes, he sighed softly, he really missed being able to sleep a full night. He didn't know if it was his magic being constantly aware that caused his insomnia or if it was paranoia of the constant threat of walkers that prevented him sleeping. He didn't trust anyone on watch unless it was Daryl or Merle and maybe Rick but there was more chance of Rick using a gun than Daryl and Merle so push came to shove it would be those two. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly sat up, stretching himself out, his back cracking in satisfaction having been in that cramped position for a good few hours. He was still dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing before all this shit went down, so he smelt bloody awful, sliding off his makeshift bed, he put his trunk to the other side of the tent and returned it to its correct size. Noticing a blue glow indicating that the book he was using with Hermione had been written in. She probably got the information from the scientist, Edwin Jenner and wanted to tell him what he already knew.

He would reply after he got dressed, the stench coming off him was unbelievably bad. Glancing to make sure the tent was still zipped, he nodded to himself before he quickly got undressed, even his underwear stank something foul. Once he was undressed he used his magic to clean himself up, shivering as his magic brushed over him. He grabbed some clean clothes, underwear, a pair of black cargo pants, and a white vest. Brushed and put his hair back up so it was out of the way, one walker had gotten too close and actually yanked his hair, since then he always put it up after lengthening it just enough so that it could go into a ponytail. Shoving his soiled clothes outside the tent, only after getting all his stuff from the pockets, they definitely needed to be washed he doubted the cleaning spell would work well.

Staring at his guns in the belted holsters, he flung them into the trunk, he wasn't fussed either way. Guns could get you killed; you were better off using a knife of some kind, sword or dagger. Then he remembered they were going training, grumbling he grabbed it back out and tied it around his stomach before changing compartments to find a knife and gun for Sophia to use as well as Carol. After a few moments contemplating the messily but immensely packed trunk, he pulled out one knife and two guns, as far as he was aware Carol should still have the knife he gave her at the quarry unless she'd dropped it during the chaos? It was possible, so he picked up an additional one just to be on the safe side. Putting them aside on his bed, he sighed softly before changing compartments once again; grabbing the book he and Hermione had been using to communicate.

'I received the email from Doctor Jenner, Harry we need to talk'

'Harry something happened, one of the wards at Hogwarts was weakened, one of us had to go out and fix it - the wards would and shut right down stopping them getting back in - Harry it was Luna that went, I'm so sorry. She's making her way towards you, she needs your coordinates.'

'HARRY PLEASE REPLY!'

'Merlin, Harry please be okay!'

"FUCK! Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot, if anything happens to you I'll bloody kill you!" Harry hissed at the book as he read the words written there, his heart pounding in fear and worry. She was supposed to be safe! They were all supposed to be safe! How could they have let her leave? Harry groaned in despair, unable to believe this was happening.

Hearing sounds at the tent he whirled around to see Daryl standing at the flap knife in hand looking worried. "You alrigh'?"

"No," Harry hissed, slamming the book closed, he shrunk his trunk dived for his bag and got everything prepared. "I need to leave." he wasn't leaving Luna out there on her own, it had been three days by the date Hermione put down. Three days she'd been out there on her own. "Point me Luna Lovegood," Harry said the words, waiting in horrified silence, Harry could have laughed in relief when he felt the wand twitching in the direction she was in. She was alive, at least for now, he had no idea what her condition was like.

"Why?" Daryl asked backing out slowly when Harry moved towards him and the front of the tent.

Merle looked up from where he was skinning the squirrels and rabbits he found during a hunt. His blue eyes squinting as he tried to see properly but not quite succeeding due to the suns glare. He could hear what was going on well enough though.

"I don't have time to explain," Harry said, already moving to leave the farm.

"Then make time," Merle said, "What's going on?"

Harry sighed, "Someone I know is out there on their own, she was supposed to be safe." here Harry gritted his teeth in seething silent fury. "She had to fix something and it locked her out, she can't get back in so she decided in all her wisdom to come looking for me three days ago."

"How?" Merle asked cautiously, "Does she know where you are? Is she going to the CDC?"

"Tracking charm," Harry admitted after looking around.

"That how you found Sophia?" Merle enquired slightly off topic.

"No, tracking charm only allows magic to trace magic," Harry revealed, getting more and more anxious the longer he spoke.

"If it works like a GPS then shouldn't you stay in the one area so she can get to you quicker? If you start bouncing from one place to the other she'll be going back and forth, you don't even know where she is, she could be a few miles from here." Daryl said, urging Harry to reconsider. The way Harry froze on the spot he must have been quite accurate in his guess.

"You've seen it out there!" Harry shook his head, "She's on her own, and I can't just leave her to fend for herself."

"Seems like she's doing just fine, it's been three days you said yourself, and she has her magic," Merle's voice went low as he admitted that. He watched Harry calculatingly; he had never seen him show so much anger or care over someone. Never looked as though he missed anyone, but considering what he said, that she was in a safe place perhaps he felt he hadn't needed to worry?

Harry hunched over, it felt so wrong even considering leaving her to come to him, what if something happened and she never got here? He would forever blame himself, but he also had no idea how she was doing it. There were many ways magical people used to transport themselves from one place to another. Damn the world really had gone to shit and the brothers were making all the sense in the world. She was strong, she could look after herself, he'd seen her use magic firsthand, saw how quick she was, hell she'd cast a patronus during the D.A meetings, one of the first few and she was younger too. Trying to reassure himself wasn't helping any at all.

"What age is she?" Merle asked, still sitting with his calculating look all the while skinning the squirrel's.

"Twenty," Harry eventually said, relaxing slightly, staring out at the fields, half expecting her to turn up, but knowing it wouldn't be that easy. He would teach Carol and Sophia then he would head out, send her a patronus message and wait for one to return, only then would he relax. Harry used the palm of his hand to rub at his forehead in agitation, his mind flashing to the herds of walkers he'd seen, in Atlanta, on the road, the close calls they'd had and he'd had people with him.

Merle was surprised, the way he was going on he half expected this girl to be the same age as Sophia. "If she's anything like you, you ain't got anything to worry about."

Harry breathed out, alright; he had a plan he was going to stick to it. He was going to train Sophia and Carol then later he would leave the others so he could send Luna a message. He reluctantly nodded his head, before going back to his tent, flinging his bag in the corner and grabbing the swords and guns for the others. Sliding them into his cargo pants, once again grateful for the many pockets especially considering it was too hot to wear jumpers and he couldn't very well hide his wand up his sleeve without others seeing or feeling it. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast, especially you," he said specifically for Daryl, he really shouldn't be up and about, but the spells must have helped him a hell of a lot.

"Alrigh'," Daryl agreed, he would make sure Harry didn't sneak off, but he knew Harry wouldn't do that; he would do whatever he wanted and would tell them as much. He took his time walking towards the group, his side still a little sensitive but it was much better than he expected it to be, spells or no spells. "Who is she?" he asked when they were half way, finally summoning up the courage. Daryl wasn't sure he actually wanted to know - Harry obviously cared a lot about her.

"Luna? She's been my best friend since she was fourteen and I was fifteen, been through a lot together, she understood me in a way my other friends cant 'cept Neville…though it wasn't through any fault of their own." Harry replied quietly, his eyes shadowed.

"How's that?" Daryl asked, seen as they were still quite a bit away from the group.

"Loss," Harry replied tensely, "Luna lost her mum, Pandora, when she was young, died in front of her, she was nine years old. It affected her long into her teenage years; she found it hard to let anyone in, acted distant and odd to those around her making them wary of her. They thought she was nuts, in other words, took my other best friend Hermione a while to warm up to her because she thought she was stupid. Although everyone feels stupid next to Mione," Harry said wryly, but that just might save the human race if a cure could be found. "Anyway my other friends, except Neville have never had anything bad happen to them, I suppose you could say they were really innocent, and had such a childish outlook on life."

"Like them," Daryl pointed out to the group; he hadn't met anyone undamaged until that group came to the quarry with the obvious exception being school which he had never finished.

"Most of them, yes," Harry nodded his agreement, despite the fact the world was now literally crawling with dead people they still thought everything was going to be okay, thought they could stay on this farm forever and wait it out. They hoped, might not be a bad thing to do in this new world, but Harry had given up on hoping for anything a long time ago. "Take the seat," Harry told Daryl giving him a pointed look, he didn't want any arguing.

"Morning," Carol said, smiling from where she was cooking scrambled egg and bacon for everyone. Everyone else was there as well, Andrea, Shane, T-Dog, Glenn who looked extremely nervous, Dale, Amy, Rick, Lori and Carl.

"Good morning, Sophia still sleeping?" Harry asked, very surprised to see her without her daughter.

"She's gone to get her get well card for Carl, she insisted on making one this morning," Carol told him quietly, with an amused look on her face one could only get when dealing with children.

"He's a fighter," Harry said, passing one of the plates Carol handed him to Daryl then the other to Merle who was sitting a bit away on a tree stump. He still wasn't comfortable with the group and liked to stay on the edge of it. Daryl wasn't so obvious about it; either that or he was warming up to the group. Sophia could still care about people even if she had to lose some of that in a bid to survive this new world.

Carol nodded in agreement as she began to cook more food presumably for herself and Sophia since everyone else was currently eating.

"Foods good, I'm guessing it's from the farm?" Harry asked nobody in particular.

"It is," Carol was the first to reply as the others just nodded their heads, too busy eating their breakfast with gusto, and who could blame them? After days on the road hardly eating anything, this was a godsend. You got used to it though, eating decent at the quarry then not on the way to the CDC then eating well for two meals then fleeing the CDC and then not eating to being in a farm and actually getting fresh eggs. Too bad he couldn't stow away one of those chickens in his trunk, would have been great to have fresh eggs every day.

"Uh guys?" Glenn spoke up, decidedly uncomfortable, "There's walkers in the barn." he blurted out as if he couldn't contain it anymore.

Everyone stared at Glenn blankly, half expecting him to laugh and say it was a joke. Only Harry realized that he wasn't kidding first, since he could sense the truth of his words. Harry was just in the process of swallowing his last bite when Shane bolted closely followed by everyone except Carol who ran towards the tents - to get to her daughter.

Harry didn't need to go closer, he could hear the moaning, which got fiercer when Shane in all his wisdom decided to actually look inside the barn and entice the walkers within at the prospect of fresh meat. Shane jerked away suddenly when fingers threaded through the cracks in the barn door. "What the fuck is going on here?" Harry said mostly to himself, gazing at the barn as if he just couldn't comprehend why someone would do such a thing. "Why would anyone keep a barn full of walkers? Right next to your family?"

"You cannot tell me you're alright with this?" Shane demanded walking towards Rick rage pouring off every move he made; he was becoming even more and more unhinged as the days went past. He'd been gone for the last few days, so he had no idea what had happened to cause this psychotic state he was in right now.

"No, I'm not," Rick snapped back, his eyes never leaving the barn. Harry was right he was a loose cannon, a threat to their lives and there was nothing that could be done. He wouldn't give up on his best friend, his brother; he just hoped that somehow the Shane he knew would come back. "But we're guests here; this isn't our land."

"We can't just walk away," Andrea insisted, interrupting Shane and Rick argued about leaving or staying. "They are a threat to us, and a threat to the family." She didn't want anything to happen to Amy, she refused, and they were a stones throw away from their camp. These people obviously didn't see the walkers as a threat, someone had to do something before someone got hurt and ultimately killed.

"Part of them must know that," Harry pointed out, "They just don't want to admit it, I'm going to guess someone in the family was turned?"

"Two," Glenn replied, "Hershel's wife Annette and her son Shawn,"

"We can't just go-" Rick was still arguing with Shane.

"Why, Rick?" Shane demanded, spinning around to face his friends again. "Why?"

"Just let me talk to Hershel, let me figure it out." Rick argued, not telling Shane why.

"Man, what the hell are you going to figure out?" Shane spat pacing like a bull.

"His wife and stepson are in there, he believes they are sick, that they can be cured," Dale admitted entering the conversation.

"You knew about this?" Shane spat angrily rounding on the older guy.

"Yesterday, I spoke to Hershel," Dale said grimly, not backing down from Shane.

"And you didn't say anything?!" Shane shouted.

"Glenn wanted to be the one to say anything," Dale explained, "I thought we would last another night, we did."

The doors to the barn were pushed out again as all the yelling drew the walkers toward them and urging them to press against the doors to try and escape - to get to the food that awaited them. Harry watched Lori wrap Carl behind her back, Carol was doing the same thing with Sophia; the others stepped away from the doors to put themselves at a safer distance, to discourage the walkers from them.

"Shit," Harry muttered, rubbing his tired eyes, could this be why he was having trouble getting to sleep? His proximity to walkers? That his magic was flaring to warn and protect him from a threat?

"Got that right," Merle spoke for the first time, too interested in watching everyone's reactions. He knew all hell would break loose soon, and there ain't a thing anyone could do to stop it.

"He's gonna do something stupid," Harry stated watching Shane in the distance.

Both Dixon's grunted in agreement.

"What do you really think of all this?" Harry said glancing one last time at the barn, before looking around and unobtrusively casting a spell around the barn so if anything got out he'd know.

Silence was his answer; the Dixons didn't know what the hell to think about it.

Harry nodded resignedly, he didn't either. "We need to keep an eye on the barn, one of us at all times, and there are kids in this camp and women who would stand around in fear while they were bitten rather than defend themselves. Let's not forget the Greene's who seem to think Walkers make good company." he was unable to suppress his sarcasm at that last statement. "It's quite secure, but there's at least a dozen walkers in there, if they press against it hard enough…" he didn't need to say what the hell would happen; it would be like the Quarry all over again.

 

"First things first, a gun is not a toy, you never aim it at anyone unless you mean business, yes?" Harry said kneeling before Sophia as Rick and Shane dealt with the others. They were placing wine bottles all along the fence for the others to aim at. "And if I ever find you playing with it I will take it away." glancing briefly at Carol but she seemed relieved at what he was saying. "I can see you aren't comfortable with it, and that's okay, you will be with time, it's not loaded get a feel of it." he said to her with a reassuring smile. "You too." he added to Carol.

"You aim like this Sophia," Harry said adjusting her grip, "See these?" gesturing towards the lines through the middle of the gun, "You look through those to your target, your target is the top wooden fence." he wasn't putting bottles up, he would rather they hit a specific target so he could see how good their aim was. It would also help Sophia and Carol learn their aim a lot faster.

"I'm doing it too, Harry, see!" Carl said grinning widely, watching what Harry was saying closely and actually copying them since his dad wasn't there.

"So you are, well done," Harry said seriously, "Now press the trigger, Sophia, Carol, it isn't loaded I promise, just get a feel of it." Harry watched them making sure their stance was correct and they were aiming properly. Nodding now and again, noticing Carl watching them with a look on his face Harry thought could be sadness at being excluded or did he want to be the one to teach Sophia? Did he want the praise? Did Carl want to learn from him? He wasn't sure, too many variables. He didn't read the kids mind; he wouldn't risk it a child's mind was extremely delicate thing.

"Pass it over, no, put the safety on first, always do that especially when you aren't about to use it," Harry told her, accepting it after she'd done it, sliding the full magazine into the gun, keeping the safety on he handed it back over. Crouching down beside her, he began talking to her, telling her what she was best to do. He never once took over the aim of the gun, this had to be her, and she had to learn these things on her own. "Close everything else out, you focus on the middle of that wood, imagine it as your target, take your time and only when you're ready pull the trigger." she pulled, the bullet skimmed the top of the fence.

"Well done, amazing first shot, Sophia, try again, and remember what I told you." Harry informed her, standing up he showed Carol how to aim as well, "Remember, survivor, mother protector," there was no worse wrath than a mother protecting her child, giving her shoulder a squeeze he stood back.

"Can you help me, too, Harry?" Carl asked, his tone quiet, glancing sideways away from Harry; Harry looked back and saw Rick busy with Andrea and Shane.

"Of course," Harry said, and with that he did as he had with Sophia and guided Carl into how to hold the gun, where to aim, how to aim and to close everything else out and just focus on the task at hand. He didn't stop when Rick was behind him, what he did though was keep a good eye on both kids, especially with the safety of Sophia's gun - accidents happen but he'd be damned if they did on his watch.

After one training session for over one hour they were able to hit the targets with decent accuracy. It was different with a moving target and he made sure to explain that to both kids, so they knew not to try anything if they happened upon walkers, like the ones in the barn. If anything was to happen they would run to their parents immediately until they got further training. "Once you've been trained it's up to your mum if she wants you walking around with a gun so it's up to her once you're done whether you get to keep it." Harry took the gun as he spoke, intending on storing it away.

"You walk around with those guns, but I've never seen you use them," Shane said now next to Rick, arms crossed looking down at him with a holier than thou attitude.

Harry never removed his gaze from Shane's as he removed one of his guns from his holster, flicking off the safety and pointed it back towards the target area they'd been using and firing of three rounds without looking. In a neat row of three, sat three bullet holes, right in the middle of where he had been trying to get the kids to focus on. "Satisfied?" Harry said putting it back, after reengaging the safety.

Rick laughed, deeply impressed, patting Shane's shoulder in commiseration. He doubted either he or Shane would have been able to do that if he was honest.

"That was awesome Harry!" Amy said wide eyed, a dismayed Andrea next to her, she'd been the one receiving all the attention just a few moments prior after all.

"It's nothing," Harry shrugged, he hadn't done it to be impressive, he'd just wanted to show Shane he wasn't all that. "Ready to head back? Have lunch and then get started again?"

"Started again?" Carol asked, surprised.

"Not with guns, I'm going to teach her how to hold her knife, where to hit; you know how dangerous guns are when it comes to walkers. They are better off learning how to use knifes, just to be on the safe side." Harry said giving her a smile, "But if you would prefer she didn't then I have no problem just teaching her how to use the gun…" he trailed off; Sophia was her daughter after all.

"No, no, it's fine," Carol said quickly, she really liked that someone was going to such great lengths to ensure her child survived this nightmare they were in. He was doing more for her than her own father ever had.

"Can I learn too?" Carl perked up, moving from his mother's side, ignoring the fact most of the others were now getting into the cars to head back to the farm.

"Only if your parents agree," Harry said, messing up his hair with a grin, "Go on, let's get back to the farm," the gun shots would have attracted all he walkers to the area, so he didn't want to remain there for too long.

Shane glared at Harry from where he sat in the car, hating the fact Carl seemed so impressed and willing to learn from Harry, it was him he had looked up to before Rick came back, him who had taught him knots and things he needed to survive. Now it was all about Rick and Harry, he was being pushed aside, he didn't like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea how Harry should have reacted, this Harry anyway, about the Walkers in the barn, he has no particular interest in staying at the farm because he knows it will be overrun eventually. I sort of went blank when it came to that bit, so i didn't spend a lot of time on it! I hope you're happy with the outcome anyway! will Harry be able to get through to Hershel about the walkers or will he remain stubborn until all hell breaks loose? can you imagine Harry's reaction to someone like Randall? the threat he would pose to Carl and Sophia? to the women in camp...would he be able to stand aside and let Rick deal with it or will he take it on himself to do what needs done? or do you not like the thought of him actually agreeing with Shane? Will he wait till a decision has been made? oh and I hope you're enjoying this version of merle! R&R please


	18. Chapter 18

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 18

Harry's 'other' training of Sophia and Carl wasn't exactly going how he'd expected it to. Carl had asked his parents, Rick had been completely fine but it had taken both father and son to convince Lori to allow it. Everyone had sat and watched curiously, trying to memorize everything Harry was saying and doing. There was no doubt he knew what he was doing. Except those who had chores to do around the farm. Amy and Beth were sitting to the side watching as well, both really curious. Harry had felt extremely odd and self conscious with everyone there.

After Harry showed them how to hold the dagger, where to aim, how to aim and what to do seen as how all walkers and people were taller than them. It was best to kick or shove a walker down on the floor unless of course there were lots of them then the gun was a must.

"This training will be good if you come upon strangers, now like before you shouldn't trust them or go with them, especially now, its simply a survival of the fittest, nothing will change not in our lifetime. If and when a cure if found we'll all be less civilised just like we used to a long, long time ago." Harry told them firmly. "It can just give us hope that we can get back to our way of life some day."

"You can't go telling him to distrust people!" Lori said aghast, staring at him in shock from where she was stood nearby keeping an eye on Harry and what he was teaching her son.

Harry stared at her as if she had grown an additional head, before slowly turning to face Rick and raising a single eyebrow. He was beginning to wonder how the hell those two had stayed together so long. Rick might not be a big time cop investigating murders every day, but bloody hell, he knew how the world worked but Lori seemed unable to comprehend just how nasty it got out there. "Fine," he conceded, shrugging his shoulders, he wasn't Carl's father or mother, he didn't get a say, and so if they wanted to continue to make the world seem like a good place so be it.

Shane bit his tongue, having to physically stop himself saying anything, not liking how dismissive Harry was of Lori. She was a good mother, the best, and he had no right to dismiss her worries so easily and casually.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Carol asked curiously, having watched Harry teach her daughter how to best defend herself from both walkers and humans. Walkers best hitting in the knees or shoving them until they fell then a dagger to the head, humans a much more painful location.

"Trial and error," Harry replied honestly, he never had anyone actually teach him, he'd learned from being beaten to a pulp more often than not by Dudley and his gang. Learned where to punch or kick where it would hurt. "I want you to keep this with you at all times, Sophia, and don't be afraid to use it." he told her, attaching the sheath to her trousers, then placing the dagger in it. He didn't do the same for Carl since he already had one. Carol already had hers, as much as he trained them they would only truly get more confident as they got better at dealing with the walkers.

"Okay," Sophia agreed, pulling her top over the dagger.

"No, you need to be able to get it quickly, always keep your clothes under it," Harry pointed out, "Like mine," nodding in approval when he noticed both kids doing as he suggested. The kids looked exhausted, too much excitement and exercise for one day, they'd been training since this morning, only stopping for lunch. There wouldn't be much daylight left, so it was why he had to get going as soon as possible, Merlin only knows what the hell he was going to tell everyone when he brings her back - and he would, failure wasn't an option, Merle was right, Luna could fight like hell, he refused to believe she'd be taken down by a walker.

"Good, you both did brilliant, well done," he told them smirking a little when they both puffed their chests out in pride and smugness. Sighing softly, muffling a yawn, he rubbed at his tired eyes, he moved off towards his tent, he grabbed his equipment, he'd found himself a carbon matrix compound bow a few weeks into the apocalypse while scavenging. It was much easier to use than Daryl's (or should he say Merle? Since it had been Merle's until he'd given it to his brother) damn crossbow, the kick behind it had left him bruised and sore for days, he'd eventually perfected his aim though. He shrugged the quiver until it laid dead centre on his back and, put a gun in his pocket just to be on the safe side and closed the trunk, it locked automatically. Nobody was going to get into it, and he would know the second someone tried.

Opening the flap he wandered back out, to find nearly everyone had dispersed while he had left.

"Should you be going hunting? You look exhausted," Rick pointed out, his blue eyes filled with concern. "We don't have to hunt here."

"That's your problem; you can't just wander up to someone's farm and expect them to take you in, no matter what they did. Yes you've got medical care, food, water and a place to stay, but your thoughts that you can stay here are wrong. Trying to force their hand isn't right either, Rick, and you know that. You shouldn't fight for this place, it's too open, too exposed you know what would happen to this place if a herd like before came around." Harry told him grimly, "You should be finding somewhere secure with the time we have. From what I've learned from the brothers is that winter is really bad here. It will slow us down, we won't be able to hunt much either. So food will be scarce, you're a leader, you should be making all these provisions for them, clothes for the winter, making sure we have food, you aren't considering anything other than trying to stay here."

"You're wrong, we need to stay here," Rick said adamantly.

"That is your opinion," Harry replied nodding, "I respect that, I am only giving my own and you should respect it too. You should always prepare for the worst, your son…he has only t-shirts and trousers, I've never seen him with a jumper on…"

"A what?" Rick stopped short. It was times like this that he remembered quite shockingly that Harry was from Britain as if his accent wasn't enough!

"Um…a sweater?" Harry guessed trying to remember if anyone had called a jumper anything else. "Never mind that, it's getting cooler, prepare for it not when its too late and they want to yank clothes of a walker just for an additional bit of warmth." honestly Harry didn't know why he was wasting his breath…perhaps in hope that Rick would wise up and become the leader these people desperately needed? He was just plodding along right now, just trying to settle, without really thinking of a bigger picture.

Harry turned and walked away without saying anything more, just hoping that his words would take. He was too worried about Luna to give a shit if he took his advice or not right now anyway. He made a quick beeline for Merle since it was his turn to keep an eye on the barn. "Do me a favour, if Luna shows up before I get the chance to find her…keep her away from the others…especially Shane and Rick,"

"Why?" he asked, curiously.

"Um…let's just say she can come across as…odd, she might end up saying things that make her sound insane, she's never really interacted with non-magical folk, like seriously, ever. She's been in the magical world her entire life." Harry answered seriously. "Just keep her out of sight until I get back, if she comes and trust me…you'll know it's her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, she's short but will stand out."

"Alrigh'," Merle agreed, "You got it."

"Thanks," Harry replied, his gratitude evident. "Anything you fancy?"

Merle's eyes widened, about to open his mouth and Harry didn't even need to think to know what would be said, or the profanities that would burst out.

"I mean to eat, do you fancy anything to eat, bloody hell," Harry rolled his eyes; "The language barrier is bloody annoying. Never thought we were that different, until I came here anyway."

"Catch what you can," Merle shrugged, settling back down as the misunderstanding was dealt with.

"Don't I always?" Harry replied, smirking wryly, before he took off, heading towards the direction of the trees. It didn't take him long to realize he was being followed; he stopped and waited on Daryl catching up. It was him of course, crossbow slung across his back, both of them silently continued on, never making a single sound, both of them comfortable in each others company and trusting each other - something that should have been impossible for both men but regardless they did.

Something that was about to become all too apparent to the Dixon brothers.

While Harry continued walking, trying to put enough distance between the farm to send a Patronus to Luna, both men took down anything that came their way, their challenging looks causing both to try to out do each other, so they'd go back to the farm with the most. They stuck to squirrels and rabbits mostly, there weren't any deer tracks to be found. Arguing if both hit the animal with their own arrows, before reluctantly going with the 'kill shot' so if they got the head or the heart it was theirs or closest to it.

"This should do," Harry murmured quietly after they'd gone out a mile and half at least maybe two. He had over a dozen animals tied up and they were quite heavy, if he picked up more he'd be trailing them at this rate. Flicking out his wand, he spoke clearly, "Expecto Patronum!" Once his patronus was fully formed, and Prongs was staring at him, "Patronus message for Luna Lovegood message starts 'Luna where are you? I need an update, I'm sending this to you at three thirty five,' end message. With that the white magnificent creature, headed off straight ahead in the direction.

"What was that?" Daryl asked curiously, eyes narrowed as they always were as he paced around.

Harry smiled in genuine sadness and happiness, "It's what we call a Patronus, and originally they were used as a shield from Dementors, a magical creature, nasty things. During the first war someone figured out how to use them to send secret messages to whoever they wanted to converse with. They take the shape of a guardian or an aspect of someone you love, mine was after my dad, not that I knew it at the time. He could turn into an animal, it's called being an Animagus, soul animal, or your inner animal, he was a stag, and they gave him the nickname of Prongs."

"A Dementor?" Daryl couldn't picture anything.

"Yeah, skeletal creatures that are more like spectres floating off the ground with what looks like a large black cloak covering it from head to foot but its their skin not a cloak. They only have a single hole in their mouth for a face, which is what they use to suck out your soul, and yes we have souls, all of us. Without one we become vegetables with no hope of getting better. Without a soul the body just withers away it's a brutal death." Harry told him quickly wanting to get off the topic.

"You mean they're ringwraiths?" Daryl asked genuinely curious.

"What's that? I've never heard of it," Harry said staring blankly.

"You never watched the Lord of the Rings?" Daryl asked exasperated, it was annoying having to explain everything he didn't know how Harry did it with them.

"Nope, I wasn't allowed to as a kid so never did as an adult, that and the magical world was backwards," Harry answered. Correctly assuming 'Ringwraiths' was something from a movie.

Daryl just scoffed; it was weird if you ask him. Although he did file that piece of information from Harry's childhood into the same place as all the small titbits he'd learned from him. Which overall wasn't all that much, Harry was like him, the past was the past. Sensing movement he aimed his crossbow and with deadly accuracy hit the squirrel. Now he was in the lead, it quickly joined the others on his own belt. His eyes narrowed when he saw white light making its way towards them weaving through the trees, a hare? He guessed as it stopped in front of Harry.

"Harry, thank Merlin, I've not heard from you or Hermione in days, if it wasn't for the tracking spell I would have assumed the worst! I'm four minutes from your current location as the patronus flies. If its safe stay where you are, I'm flying in your direction I'm assuming you're alone or with people who already know." Harry shook his head, Luna's perfectly odd way of asking if it was safe to continue to his location without outright asking.

"Flying?" Daryl echoed, automatically looking up at the sky, why wasn't he surprised that they could fly too?

"Yes, but she needs a broom," Harry told him, leaning against the tree doing the same thing as Daryl and staring upwards, just waiting on Luna making an appearance.

"Meaning you don't?" Daryl asked shrewdly, twirling blades of grass between his fingers.

"I don't, it's not for everyone though, only a small amount of us used to do it," by small amount Harry obviously meant three at least, Severus Snape, Voldemort and himself. The brothers would never know how rare or hard it was for wizards and witches to fly without brooms. He liked the brothers, liked the anonymity that had come with the end of the world, yeah he was screwed up, he knew that, go figure he'd find normalcy in the mist of an apocalypse and like it. He didn't want the brothers opinion of him tainted or changed, especially Daryl's. It was a miracle they hadn't treated him different for his magic alone, so no, he didn't want them to know everything about him, why would he want them to know even by magical peoples standards he was a bloody freak?

"How the hell do I explain this back at the farm? We just ran into each other hunting?" Harry snorted, shaking his head ruefully.

"They don't need to know nothing," Daryl scoffed.

"Now we both know that's not true, they're gonna want answers," Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead. "And I have no clue on how to answer them. I'm not going to put up with any suspicion, so if they start anything we're gone, I'm definitely not putting up with Shane if he gets worse." especially if he starts his crap with Luna. Harry was very protective of his friends and those he considered family, and Luna was part of that family.

"Course he's going to get worse, he's losing it, groups broken," Daryl replied, his gaze still sweeping around.

"I hate to say it but yeah, you're right," Harry nodded his agreement.

They had no idea how bad it was.

"It's been four minutes, she should have been here by now," Harry said getting concerned; surely the broom could go as fast as the patronus message.

"She is," Daryl said pointing in the direction he could see the shocking blonde hair that almost looked white.

Harry turned swiftly, his eyes landing on Luna and he paled, she looked like she'd been through hell. Harry bolted towards her, she looked shaky on her feet, and he could feel the tension in her body as he reached her. She immediately hugged him, trembling in relief and shock.

"Did you fly the entire time?" Harry asked aghast as he backed away slightly to see her properly.

"No," Luna croaked, "Stopped a few times, had to leave the food and water I had…the things surprised me on a roof…managed to grab my bag though. As I got further on and the weather got too much I started staying in during the day and flying at night…it was just a bit too much."

Daryl watched them from where he was hanging back, observing that Harry actually let the girl touch him, he was comfortable with her, cared about her. She looked thoroughly sunburnt, it was a good job she had stopped flying during the day. In fact she reminded him of how badly affected Harry had been from the sun.

"When was the last time you ate or drank?" Harry scolded her, wishing he had brought his damn trunk.

"I drank an hour ago, I haven't eaten for at least a day," Luna replied sheepishly, "I couldn't find anywhere to go that wasn't completely overwhelmed with those things…"

"Walkers, we call them walkers," Harry added, "Come on, lets get you back to the farm, the group I'm with is there, they don't know about magic and I don't want them to."

"So you don't trust them…why are you with them if you don't?" Luna stared at Harry in blank confusion, it just wasn't like Harry.

Harry shifted slightly uncomfortable, "They've got kids," he eventually mumbled embarrassedly.

"Well that makes sense," Luna said, "Who's your friend?" she blinked when she saw Harry grinning.

"Daryl Dixon, Daryl, Luna," Harry explained, Daryl nodded but didn't approach. Luna in turn gazed at him in that piercing way and nodded back with a sweet smile. "He and his brother are the only ones who know about magic…the group is…well different. You'll see what I mean for yourself."

"A farm?" Luna finally asked, putting her broomstick away after shrinking it to have more room.

"Yeah, the leader of the group in all his wisdom has decided to try and stay on a farm," Harry sighed nodded resignedly. "We should all head back." glancing at Daryl who nodded his agreement.

Luna wasn't surprised that Harry wasn't leading these people, he'd done it once and she sincerely doubted he'd ever want to do it again. He was a good leader though, and he would do well if he chose to take it up again, he might not have a choice in future it just depended on how things went. Luna walked with them, keeping a grip on Harry's arm, after flying so long it felt odd having to use her legs again and she was quite weak and dehydrated.

They paused when they heard quiet pained whining; Harry glanced around trying to find the source of the noise. His eyes narrowed in on tail, he couldn't see anything else, guiding Luna towards the tress so she could hold onto it, as he approached the animal, which he realized was a dog. A German shepherd, if he was right, but he was no expert. It was emaciated; it had dug a ditch to die in. Its paw lay in an unnatural position; it had obviously been broken at some point. It had been someone's pet, he realized, seeing the collar.

"Might as well put it out of its misery," Daryl said raising his crossbow, but Harry's arm came up and guided it back down with a silent shake of its head.

"Ferula," Harry whispered, aiming his wand at the dog's leg, causing bandages to wrap around its leg causing it to cry out in further pain. "Ossa Sanare!" wincing slightly hearing the bones realign how they were heard over the howling he had no idea. "Praerigidus," now it wouldn't feel anything as the spell did its work, the dogs wounded area should be completely numb right now.

"You've been practising healing spells," Luna observed, making her way over slowly, rubbing the poor dogs head, before cupping her hands together and casting 'Aguamenti' to get water to appear for the poor thirsty thing. She'd never seen a dog move so fast.

"Have to, potions aren't going to last forever," Harry explained.

"Dogs tongues drink backwards, there ain't enough room for him to drink proper," Daryl pointed out.

"Phialam," Harry cast on one of the stones in front of him, transfiguring it into a bowl. Luna immediately poured more water into it, causing the dog to sit up properly and began to drink greedily and messily, there was more water on the floor than got into its mouth they'd bet. Yanking one of the squirrels from his belt, he cut down the front, until he found the liver and kidney's and fed it to the dog. They were tiny, probably didn't even take the edge of its hunger but it was something.

"Why don't the animals turn?" Harry asked out of the blue, "They're bitten, they're infected, but they never turn, it's not because they've lost too much, because walkers get up no matter how much of their insides are hanging out! What makes them so different from us that they don't turn? Could they help find some sort of cure or answer?"

"Um…there is an answer, didn't the scientist tell you?" Luna said giving Harry an odd look.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked immediately, glancing straight at Luna, "I'm not going to like this am I?"

Luna shook her head solemnly.

"Perfect," Harry grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Well just wait until we get back; explain it once, to all three of us."

Daryl's lips twitched, it seemed despite the fact he had one of his own they weren't being left out, for the first time he didn't care that he'd been wrong. "It's gettin' dark, we should get back."

"Ooo, I love your accent," Luna said, actually hearing Daryl this time, causing Daryl to blush and look away, causing Harry to grin with unholy glee from where he sat, he'd have to keep an eye on them both, that blush was just…heady, and he would love to see it again. Merlin help him he was a sadist, he thought, having the hots for someone who would never be his, but wasn't that the story of his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! so will Harry keep the dog or will it run off as soon as its able? Will it become Harry's familiar and give them warning about advancing walkers? well what do you think Merle will make of Luna? will Harry have to threaten Merle nine ways to sunday soon or will it be a slow awkward build? and I'm sorry about the lack of Daryl/Harry but come on the guy rarely talks! It's difficult trying to keep them sort of 'in character' which i do want to a certain extent and keep who Daryl is but make him with Harry it's definitely going to take time...when i said slow burn i did mean it lol so will Daryl's jealousy get the better of him when he sees Harry and luna together or will Daryl just summon up the courage himself? or will he avoid Harry unable to deal with his own feelings? i loved all your ideas for shane but most of them require an actual outright usage of magic which can't happen obviously Harry wouldnt risk anyone finding out hmm guess i could use more tripping hexes :D I kind of what Harry to end shane...but a lot of you want Rick to do it...so i'm torn, and just remember if rick does it and goes on about his 'dictatorship' surely you realize what Harry would do! he'd leave taking the majority of the group with him who dont trust Rick at that point! especially not carol, (who has sophia) Glenn and Maggie...ultimately Daryl and Merle would go too leaving Rick with a group of girls an old man! LOL so what's your opinion? R&R PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 19

The second Harry stood up the dog got to its feet, shakily but still determined, its face intently on Harry its injured paw up as if it was begging, whining softly, its tongue out to the side, his amber eyes sad as if Harry was his last hope. Its nose touching Harry's hand, wagging its tail a little before it stopped and just stared at him. The dog knew Harry had healed him, and dogs were nothing if not loyal, he wanted a human again, one that wasn't growing and groaning and trying to eat him. Plus this human had given him food, water; it's more than he'd had in a long time.

"The people I'm with would rather eat you," Harry told the dog pointedly rolling his eyes when its tail wagged. "I'm talking to a dog," he muttered to himself wryly.

Luna didn't beg on the dogs behalf; despite the fact the poor thing was all alone. She knew Harry wouldn't leave anything to be hurt or killed. He wasn't that sort of person, sure the dog wasn't human but it didn't mean he could walk away without feeling guilty as hell. "Didn't you always want another familiar?"

"I actually always wanted a dog," Harry admitted, sighing, "I must be mental, they're gonna annoy me to hell and back."

Daryl snorted but whether it was disgust or agreement nobody knew.

The dog licking his hand broke him completely, "Alright, alright, alright, you can come," Harry grumbled, wiping the drool away he was going to get shit for this. Well, he was already going to have to explain Luna so why not add fuel to the fire? He thought with wry amusement. "Merle's right I'm a bloody sap."

"That ain't what he called ya," Daryl pointed out, smirking as he deliberately looked away from them.

"Funny," Harry muttered drolly, "You alright to walk? It's about a mile and half,"

"I'll be fine," Luna insisted right away, "Been through worse you know that."

"Okay, let's get to it," Harry said and they began walking, Harry occasionally watching the dog, but he seemed fine, trotting along but he was careful on his injured leg he noticed. "When they ask questions, we got on a plane together before the shit hit the fan, during the early days, we got separated, you went back to the hotel and you never saw me again after that, but you found out I'd been shot today so I couldn't get back to you."

"Shot?" Luna spun around, "You mean with a gun?" Luna's blue eyes were wide with shock she could sense the truth in his words.

"Arrow, the rest doesn't explain how the hell you found me though," Harry changed the subject. "Then again Rick found his own family through sheer luck so it might work out." ambling over a fallen tree, trying to think of what the hell to say to everyone.

"It's been over two months, I can just say I've been looking for you all this time," Luna said determinedly, if Harry didn't trust these Muggles she probably wouldn't either. This group should be glad they had kids, it was one of Harry's biggest weaknesses, but he wouldn't stay if it continued, Harry was through playing a hero and disregarding his own feelings in respect of everyone else's.

"Why the hell not?" Harry agreed, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't go wandering alone either, there's a barn full of walkers on the property."

"What?" Luna squeaked stopping immediately unable to believe her ears. "Walkers? As in not put down walkers?" her voice had gone up several octaves as she spoke.

"Yeah, the farm owner believes they can be cured," Harry replied, "He seems to have forgotten that they get fevers so bad it causes their bodies to shut down, and then they die before being reanimated. Even if a cure is found, his wife and step-son will never be them again. He's been cut off since the beginning, he's been protected, and the barn I would say has twelve walkers, which is probably the amount they've come across."

"But you don't believe it will remain that way?" Luna speculated.

"No," Harry answered shaking his head immediately.

"What about you, Daryl?" Luna then asked Daryl, seeing his confused look she elaborated, "It's your country; you'll know it better than me or Harry, just wondered at your opinion."

Daryl shrugged, "Don't matter, nowhere is safe," not in the long run.

"Yeah, there are too many of them," Luna said, "I came across a city full of them when I was coming over,"

"Atlanta? Yeah, one of the guys in our group used to go there for supplies on his own, he has guts in spades." Harry told Luna, respect in his voice. "Of course, nobody else exactly offered to go, and he still can't say no to anyone, he'll get there though." but it would be something drastic before Glenn found his backbone.

"You need to warn the family that owns the farm," Luna pointed out, her tone filled with worry. What were they thinking keeping a barn full of those things - no walkers?

"No point, they're not listening, from what I've found out Rick, the leader, has been trying to convince Hershel but he's not had any luck." Harry shrugged dismissively. "Also told him that the farm isn't secure enough to stay, we need to find somewhere secure and hunker down especially before the winter, and Daryl and Merle say it's really cold here."

"Snow?" Luna perked up at the idea a small smile flashing over her face, "I've not seen snow in years…"

"Ten years, your year before Hogwarts," Harry said, smirking wryly remembering the snow fight which resulted in Voldemort getting smacked in the face with a snowball thanks to the Weasley twins - unknowingly of course, if they had known they'd have peed their pants he reckoned. Glancing to the side to see the dog keeping up with him, it hadn't left his side not even once, sticking to him like glue.

Luna jumped in fright when she heard the 'thwack' of an arrow hitting the tree, turning to see Daryl lowering his crossbow and ambling over to fetch the animal. "So how much do the guys actually know?" she asked Harry seriously, knowing without a doubt they knew next to nothing about Harry or his…let's just call them adventures.

"They know about magic, and I've answered any questions they've had…you'll come to find they don't talk much," Harry grinned over at Daryl as he spoke knowing the hunter had heard everything despite how quietly they were talking and Harry was just letting him know he knew. "As for Merle…"

"What about him?" Luna asked, as they began walking again.

"He'll remind you of…an um certain Potions professor with crude language." Harry told her moving his arm out to avoid getting hit on the face with a tree branch.

"Watch it," Daryl said warningly, that was his brother.

"You don't like your brother getting complimented?" Luna asked, climbing over a rock, before glancing back curiously.

"…the fuck?" Daryl was fast becoming confused.

"Harry always says our potions professor, Severus Snape is the bravest man he knows," Luna revealed, "He doesn't have a joyful nature and he tells you the truth as he sees it, and can be…vicious and cutting with words, but he saved all our lives more times than we can count. He's very well respected, especially by certain circles, which includes Harry's," but she had a feeling he meant the potion Masters childhood as well, which meant the Dixons had probably been abused too.

"Give me some credit, I wouldn't bad mouth you're brother with your bat hearing ears next to us, not that I have anything to say, Luna can take care of herself when it comes to verbal sparring." Harry replied honestly. Anxiety making its way through his stomach, the farm was coming into view. Merlin he was going to have to keep a tight rein on his temper, if they said anything about Luna though…he knew he wouldn't be able to. "Well, welcome to the Greene farm," he said staring at it.

Daryl stared at the pair of them, wondering how they could see the goodness he knew to be in Merle behind all his bullshit, which was mostly a result of the drugs and drinking actually. It was nice having his brother back, the reasonable headed one that wasn't high on drugs. Although goodness might be going too far, he was a shit, but he was his brother.

"It's so lovely," Luna gasped when she saw it; "Completely untouched by everything." she could understand why Harry felt as if it was too good to be true.

"Except the horde in the barn," Harry pointed out, "Did you bring a tent?"

"Um there's one in my trunk," Luna said realizing what he said.

"No, not a magical one, a normal one," Harry pointed out as they began walking again.

"Is there a difference?" Luna asked expectantly.

Harry barked out in laughter, "Yeah there's a difference, normal ones can only fit up to four if you're lucky, not like our ones that can hold up to twenty people and more. You'll need to be careful with what you say in front of them, I'd rather not have to leave the group, not until the kids can defend themselves at any rate.

"How did you meet them?" Luna enquired, Harry was right, Daryl was quiet, and he wondered if his brother was the same.

"We stayed in a quarry; the roads were totally blocked up by cars trying to get to the designated safe area. Which probably got overrun quite quickly so we made the right call. Daryl, Merle and I went scavenging now and again and saw them blowing up the city, the amount of people they must have killed…" Harry revealed horror clear as day in his voice. He'd thought he was through seeing so much death and destruction after the war was over. "Fuck it was bad,"

"People do unspeakable things when they're scared," Luna sighed, shaking her head at the pointless death and destruction that had probably been heaped upon countless cities.

"Don't we know it," Harry replied, opening the gate and waiting until they were all through before closing it again.

 

"Who's that with Daryl and Harry?" Andrea asked, grabbing the binoculars and looking through them. T-Dog looked up along with Glenn and Dale curious to see what Andrea was talking about. 

"What the hell is going on now?" Shane snapped narrowing his eyes on the others, he could do without them, especially Harry, and he was getting on his nerves making him out to be insignificant to the group when he'd saved their lives at least five times since this mess went down. "Great he's bringing in strays now."

"Shane, enough," Rick snapped, holding Shane from going over there as he took the binoculars from Andrea. "The more people we have the stronger we are." plus he had a feeling that Harry wasn't just picking up a stray, well except the dog, he was talking animatedly with the girl, he knew her, he was ninety percent sure of that fact, he could barely hold a few minutes conversation with Harry without him walking away.

"Is that a sword she has?" Amy asked excitedly, "Do you think she knows how to use it?"

"If she's been out there since the beginning then I would say yes," Rick answered absently as he lowered the binoculars and putting them back by the chair next to the RV. From the colour of her he'd say she'd been exposed to the sun a bit too much, no shelter would make the most sense. His eyes widened when he got a good glimpse of the sword, it looked as if it belonged in a rich man's house, and it was imbedded with jewels at the hilt, sapphires or maybe just coloured glass? He honestly couldn't see how she could wield it, she was such a small lithe woman, and she looked even smaller next to Daryl Dixon.

"She looks like Sophia," Amy remarked, her gaze sliding towards the little girl in question, Beth nodded her head in agreement.

Carol watched the young girl approach, and saw some semblances, light hair; short, thin but weren't they all these days?

"That's my tent, go in and I'll find you something to eat, we'll have to wait until the curiosity has worn off before we have that talk, I'll introduce you once you've rested." Harry said firmly, gesturing towards the tent in question with a no nonsense attitude. Despite his gesture he continued moving, once in the tent he removed a few water bottles from his trunk and transfiguring a bowl for the dog, poured the water in and handed the other to Luna before putting one of the one empty bottles back in his trunk after refilling it. "I'll be right back," he said as he stepped out, tossing one of the bottles to Daryl.

"Carol," Harry called, as he moved towards the group, "Is there any food left?"

"I can make some?" Carol said immediately, he'd saved her daughter she owed him everything.

"Actually don't bother, it's near enough dinner time," Harry replied, he'd just give her something from his stash.

"There are plenty of cans of fruit?" Carol suggested she was in charge of the food so she would know.

"Sure," Harry nodded his agreement.

"Is there anything in particular she likes?" Carol asked, standing up.

"Do you have pumpkins?" Harry asked her with a secretive smile.

"Too many," Carol laughed, they were always left to last, with that she disappeared into the RV to get the cans.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just bring people here! They could be a danger! It's a risk we can't take!" Shane finally yelled out his frustration.

"So predictable," Harry groused, rubbing his forehead, "I'm too tired for this shit."

"I hate to say it but Shane's right," Lori said quietly, her fingers playing about with her pendant.

"So it's completely fine for your son to talk to strangers, but the second someone else comes here it's a danger and a risk we can't take?" Harry asked her sardonically, "You really need to make your mind up and stick to it, because statements like that are making you come across as simple minded." he told her honestly unable to curb his tongue he was feeling very frustrated - and she wasn't helping matters.

More than a few people had to purse their lips to stop themselves from reacting by snorting or laughing.

"As it stands, Luna is with me, we grew up together, moved here together before it got bad." Harry informed them with steely resolve. "If she is unwelcome then I am unwelcome. I have absolutely no problem in leaving if that's what it takes."

"What happened?" Beth asked gasping softly, assuming they'd been forced apart.

"Got separated, she was smart enough to know me, knew I would stay in the area, try to get to the safe base, but like me she was cut off way back before the quarry so she wouldn't have realized where I went. I couldn't go back for her, I ended up injured by the time I healed…there was no going back." Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And you found each other again?" Amy said, "Like Rick and Lori, its like fate," she added dreamily, still a young girl in many ways.

"It was pure luck," Harry nodded, trying to stop himself snorting; luck had nothing to do with it. She was just too damn stubborn and put herself in harms way to protect everyone. He ignored the fact he would have been the first one to do it of course, he could save everyone but when it came to his friends - he didn't want them following his example. Now she was here, vulnerable to the damn walkers, in a group of Muggles. Maybe he should actually just leave, it would be safer, and they wouldn't have to worry about not using magic or actually actively trying to keep it a secret. It wasn't a decision he could make lightly, he would need to work on it, the pros and the cons for the long run.

Rick went to protest that it wasn't necessary when Carol spoke; instead Rick glared at Shane this was becoming out of hand.

"This should be enough to tide her over until dinner," Carol said, handing over the small amount of food she'd scrounged up to give to Harry's friend Luna.

"Thank you," Harry said giving her a grateful smile, "She already has water though,"

"Do you want me to do that for you?" Carol gestured towards the squirrels and rabbits still hanging from his belt over his shoulder.

"No, I'm going to give the parts we don't eat to the dog, what's safe anyway, I'll do it." Harry informed her, handing the water back absently.

Carol accepted it back, her eyes automatically searching for her daughter and relaxed when she saw Sophia was playing with Carl. When she turned her attention back to Harry she found him already heading back to his tent as if a walker was on his tail.

 

Luna with her sword, Harry with his daggers and bow, the dog and Daryl with his crossbow fiddling with his arrow between his fingers in boredom were situated at the flimsy (when it comes to threats like walkers) farm gates, they would be able to see if anyone came upon them, they were safe to talk for now. Or at least Luna would be safe to talk since it would be her doing the talking. Merle came wandering up last, after having made sure one of the others were on duty.

"So what happened?" Harry asked, getting right to the point.

"We got a lot of videos from Jenner, and a huge amount of data that only Severus and Hermione could understand, but the gist of it is he thought the cure might have something to do with your blood." Luna said wincing at the end of the statement, knowing blood was a sensitive subject to all magical people, Harry more so than anyone else.

"Fuck that," Harry cursed, scowling in distaste as he began pacing and muttering under his breath his magic reacting to his mounting frustration.

The brothers watched Harry's reaction with confusion.

"If Harry's blood holds the cure to this…then it will be only magical people that can be saved, non-magical people cannot ingest magical blood…it can cause untold damage." Luna explained, seeing their looks. "That and expecting a wizard to give up their blood for any reason is an anathema."

"Why?" Daryl was the one to ask.

"Because it can be used for dark rituals," Luna replied, "Especially unwillingly given/donated blood."

"What exactly did he say? Could it just be because he's never seen magical blood before that he's mistaken it as something that can help?" Harry fired off, knowing even as he said it that it was a stretch. "I'm infected too, we're all infected,"

"What did you say?" Merle managed to get out while in shock.

"The virus it's airborne, we're infected, and when the next generation comes along they'll probably be infected too." Harry admitted tiredly, "Jenner told me, I meant to tell you but this is the first time we've actually spent any time away from the group to say anything." he had spent three days in the damn woods lost. "I think you already had an idea, both of you, I notice the way you'd look at the walkers."

"So that's what Jenner told officer friendly," Merle sneered, and he was keeping it from the group?

"I assume so, I have no idea I wasn't paying attention, and I was just trying to get the hell out of there before the CDC exploded." Harry shrugged. "What else?"

"Well word reached us that France was the last to hold out and that they were close to a cure, we have no idea how accurate it was. We have nobody that can get to the French CDC to get answers, or a way to get in touch with anyone from there." Luna explained.

"What about Fleur?" Harry paused in his pacing, "She's fast, smart and could have evaded those buggers, is there a chance she's still alive? Bill was the last time I was there, they could have been in France…I'll tell Hermione to use the galleon, hopefully one or both will have kept them."

"I kept mine," Luna said pulling out her necklace which had the fake galleon in the middle; it was just a keepsake from the war she had never used it since. With a little luck many others maybe had as well.

"Gold ain't useful now," Merle pointed out, even if he was confused by the term 'Galleon'.

"It's magical, we adapted it when we had secret meetings at school, its not really gold it's a duplicate," Harry explained, grasping a hold of the arrow Daryl was playing around with he muttered 'Gemino' and another arrow appeared exactly the same as the other, Daryl soon found out as he inspected them. "One's the original, ones fake, there's a way to magically show which one is, it's how you stop yourself from getting thoroughly done."

"There, guess we'll have to wait and see," Luna commented, putting it safely back within its confines of the pendant.

"Even if we get in touch with them…there's nothing we can do," Harry admitted, "Jenner said the French worked to the end, to the very end, while the American's shot at each other or killed themselves. If the French division is like the American one…the CDC there won't be standing…and there will be no way to get the information."

"Not true," Merle said shrewdly, "The CDC, all of them, reports to the boys in Washington DC, there might be something on the computers there."

"Huh," Harry muttered thoughtfully, "Alright, best we can do is send this information to Hermione, see what they come up with on their end." he just hoped they weren't going to ask him to go to Washington, he didn't know America he was blind here as it was, that and put a computer in front of him he wouldn't know what the hell to do - he'd never used one. He couldn't put a computer on never mind find the information. He knew he wouldn't say no though, the world was on its last legs. Him, a cure! No, Jenner must have made a mistake. He had a feeling things were about to get even more complicated.

It was, but not for the reason he thought, Shane was about to screw things for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First point this story is still on track, it's just a different point of view from what one normally sees in the series, but still with glimpse of what is going on. Second point what do I call the dog? It has to be something Harry would come up with like Hedwig...something unique and that will have people arching an eyebrow at him or something for his weirdness :D What do you think will happen if Rick hands the group his ultimatum like he did before? would harry remain quiet and take Rick's dictatorship? would Merle? if Harry up and left and split the group who do you think would follow him? judging alone by how they reacted in the series - Maggie wanted to leave would she gave gone without her father? Hershel wouldn't leave due to the fact Lori was pregnant and she needed him...so how would the group be divided? and if they did divide how long would the dividance last? R&R please


	20. Chapter 20

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 20

"Need a hand?" Harry asked Hershel as he walked towards him, standing at the other side of the fence he was currently trying to strengthen. Harry honestly didn't see the point, if a horde of walkers came by the fence wouldn't stand a chance. The animals on the property were enticing enough for the walkers without adding a dozen or so people into the mix. His eyes zooming around the area, noticing that Shane and Rick were talking over by the barn, Dale was on duty sitting on top of the RV and everyone else was scattered into the wind doing their chores, he could see Sophia and Carl as always next to Carol who was on clothes duty right now.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself," Hershel said his tone filled with passive aggression.

"Been getting annoyed again?" Harry stated staring down at the veterinarian.

Unsurprisingly Hershel didn't reply, at least not right away, he continued his work, but Harry could see he was feeling slightly sheepish. "You aren't over here to try and convince me to let everyone stay too?" he asked after hammering a nail into the wood. He took a rest, staring up at Harry, he knew he shouldn't be taking it out on the young man but he was at his wits end, especially with the others knowing about the barn and Rick's inability to control his own people.

"No," Harry answered immediately to the surprise of Hershel by the widening of his eyes. "You have an absolutely gorgeous home; it's something I think I would have liked if the world hadn't ended. Unfortunately it has, and wishes do no good here, you survive or you die that's the way the world works, it has always been that way I guess, but now it's on a larger scale. As secure as you're trying to make this place, even with these, you do understand it won't last don't you? The people in the barn it's different, they're restrained in a way, but what these people have become they usually move in packs, in hordes and they're dangerous that way." using the term 'people' to get Hershel to open up a little.

"You think of them as people?" Hershel commented surprised, his blue eyes hiding none of his feelings.

Harry stared at him intently for a few moments, picking his choice of words wisely, "My best friend, Ron, was one of the first few people bitten, he was a police officer, junior mind, but he was called out and bitten. I had no idea at the time, his family simply bandaged the wound and let him sleep, his mum keeping an eye on him from time to time. That's when they noticed the fever, they did everything they could to bring it down, but in the end it wasn't enough, he died, came back and disappeared." Harry revealed he had no doubt that's exactly what happened, he had gotten to Hogwarts though but he had no idea how. "I was the one to find him, it was during the early days but we knew not to let them touch us, I panicked, hit him in the chest, but he kept coming, I had no idea how he was still coming, but we tussled…and well I hit his head, and he dropped to the ground gone for good this time. I had to do the same to another friend of mine."

"How could you do it?" Hershel asked aghast.

"It wasn't easy," Harry said softly, it could never be easy to kill a friend whether they were dead or not. Although the next words through his mouth were complete lies and Harry hated himself for it. He rarely lied but he couldn't explain to Hershel that he knew his friend wasn't his friend anymore. "But after what happened in the CDC I let go of some of the guilt that had been eating away at me. They had experimented on someone who had been bitten, they die, and then the brain stem allows reanimation. So you see, even if I hadn't done what I did, my best friend would never come back, even if there was a cure…"

"I don't believe that," Hershel told him firmly.

"I know," Harry replied, pity and understanding mingling, "It's never easy to accept the death of a loved one, especially if they are in essence still around." with that he wandered away from Hershel, he had done what he could, it was now up to the old man to come to terms - if he could. Hershel was much like Dale, both had ideas on how the world worked, but had no real understanding on how bad the world and the humans could be. He didn't know whether he admired them hanging on to their ideals or be frustrated with it. Admittedly Dale's eyes had been opened up to Shane's dubious nature, but he felt everyone on whole was kind and good. He had nobody but himself to blame for reading their thoughts, but he had to - had to know if they were a threat or not.

By the time he stepped by his tent Luna was already up and pouring water into the empty water bowl for the dog, who he still hadn't named yet. The collar didn't have a name attached to it, but the Muggles these days had ways of tracking their dogs now without putting names and numbers on dog tags, a chip was inserted into the dogs as means to find out who they belong to, it was an ingenious idea. Leaning down, he scratched the dogs head smiling a little, before doing a scan on it to see how the leg was, as expected it was healed, so he began to remove the bandages.

"What time is it?" Luna asked yawning tiredly, gazing at Harry expectantly.

"Around ten o'clock, everyone usually gets up at six or thereabouts, do the chores and everything around the farm." Harry explained, "You needed to sleep though, so I told everyone to keep the noise down." he shouldn't have been surprised that she could sleep, but he wasn't. He just sort of wished he could sleep like that, he knew sooner or later it would happen, he was beyond exhausted and his body would need some adequate rest and very soon. She'd even slept through Shane being deliberately loud just to annoy the hell out of him.

"So I have to help?" Luna asked, warily, not due to the fact she couldn't do anything, but more along the lines of having never done it without magic.

"They have horses; you should be able to tend to them if you ask? Feeding them cleaning out the stalls things like that," Harry suggested, grabbing his clothes, he knew Luna could deal with that since she was a big animal lover and had been brought up more comfortable around animals than people.

"That I can do," Luna agreed, it was going to be odd not being able to use magic, she'd gone her whole life being open about it.

"Luna…if it gets too much, just tell me alright?" Harry said quietly, he understood her well enough to know what was going on in that smart brain of hers.

"How do you do it, Harry?" Luna asked the prospect alone was odd and quite frankly scary for her.

"It's easy for me, Lu, I went most of my life without knowing what I was," Harry shrugged, "Now I'm going to get dressed, do the same, I'll introduce you to the others." grabbing his clothes he exited the tent and zipped it back up so she had some sort of privacy while he went to the back of the tent and quickly changed himself out of view of the others.

"So is there anyone I need to watch out for in particular?" Luna asked as she stepped out of the tent.

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered quickly unhooking her cloak and bunching it up and flinging it back inside the tent. "They never wear anything like that; put the cooling charm on your top the next time - no cloaks." Luna was in a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top and a pair of comfortable boots - good everything else was fine. Glancing around quickly he then asked her, "Do I even want to know where your wand is?"

"Expandable pockets," Luna explained shrugging her shoulders, she wasn't going anywhere without it.

"Good," Harry sighed in relief, "As for whom to avoid, Shane's a pain in the ass, he doesn't give a hell about anyone and would and has done - not that they know - sacrificed someone to save his own life. He's the bald man usually dressed in black, he's nowhere to be seen though. Lori is another person you'll want to avoid, Merle and Daryl call her queen bitch, that should give you enough of a reason as to why she's not particularly likable. She'd never pulled her weight; she prefers having others do everything for her so if she asks you to do anything tell her no. She's over there long brown hair, she has a son Carl."

"Hey, Harry!" Amy said giving him a wave and a grin.

"Hello, Amy, this is Luna, Luna this is Amy, and her older sister Andrea, and beside both of them is Beth, the daughter of the owner of the farm." Harry said quickly making the introductions.

"Hey," they all chorused together.

"I saved you something to eat, if you're hungry?" Carol said as she exited the RV smiling in welcome to Luna.

"I'm famished," Luna said, "I'm Luna, it's nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand.

"Carol and this is my daughter Sophia," Carol explained as Sophia barrelled out of the RV. "The food is on the table, help yourself,"

"Thank you," Luna said without a shy step she moved into the RV to get the food she'd been offered.

"What's been happening?" Harry asked, as he took a seat, yawning tiredly behind his hand.

"Nothing much, just the group using Glenn as bait," Maggie suddenly joined the conversation, sitting herself down beside them as if she did it every day, bitterness coating her voice.

"What, what?" Harry sat up straighter, as the others all sank into their seats, except Beth and Luna who were watching what was going on with curiosity. What the hell did she mean by they'd used Glenn as bait?

"Exactly? Who does that?" Maggie said with frustration thinking Harry was agreeing with her.

"What exactly happened?" Harry sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We found a walker in the well," it was Andrea who explained, with a serious expression on her face. "We wanted to get it out without contaminating the water,"

"It was already contaminated," Harry snorted at their thinking, "And who exactly was there?"

"Shane, Dale, T-Dog, Glenn, myself and Maggie," Andrea answered. "We thought if we got it out it….well it doesn't matter," she shook her head, "The walker split in two, the well's useless now."

"Where does the Glenn bait come in?" Harry demanded, he wanted answers.

"They sent him down the well like a giant bit of bait," Maggie explained.

Harry groaned, "Let me get this straight, you sent the second most valued member of the group down to a well to get a walker? When it isn't even the only water supply you have in a useless attempt at getting a walker that had been submerged for however long a time out? And Shane in all his wisdom let it happen?"

"Second most valued member?" Amy asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"See, I'm not the only one that sees Glenn as a leader," Maggie asserted.

"Like it or not there's a hierarchy system in place - or there should be, it's designed to keep things running smoothly…not that this group has that, it's broken." Harry explained to her as he sat forward. "Now think of tribes, tribes have a hierarchy system, those that are to be protected at all costs, the hunters, the healers and the protectors, Glenn might not hunt per se, but he has been running on supply runs from the start, providing you all with food, and you need food to stay alive, its one of the most important resources, that and water. He fits in as a second most valued member, at least in my mind,"

After a few moments of silence Harry turned to Maggie, "While Glenn is a good man, he is not leader material, not yet, I've never once heard him say no to anyone, and a leader must assert himself."

"It's like you were built to survive this world," Beth said after a few moments of silence.

"Nobody is brought in the world like that, Beth. It's what life throws at you that causes it, you're all still thinking like you used to, but it has to stop - the stupid ideas, the fighting amongst ourselves, the need to prove yourself, it's not about impressing other people, its about survival, nobody is going to care what target you hit, how many times you hit it, it doesn't make you special, it makes you capable, and we need capable." Harry replied, staring at particular people as he spoke. "It lets you survive just one more day before the next trial."

"But we're safe here," Andrea insisted, "Well mostly safe," she added after glancing at the barn the desire to kill them all was obvious in every line of her face.

"That's where you're wrong, you must always assume you're in danger so you don't end up surprised or killed." Harry stated sharply. "Especially out in an open place like this, I mean come on, don't you see the damage a horde could do to this place? Do you honestly think we could take on a group of them the size we saw in the highway?"

Andrea stared at Harry, worry churning in her gut, what if he was right?

Before anyone could say anything, Shane was marching towards the group, the bag of guns they had slung over his shoulder, his face filled with fire and determination. Before he even got there, he was handing the guns out to everyone, including Carl; Harry had to dig his nails into his palms seeing that. He wasn't quite sure why, did he see what was going to happen as a slaughter? No, so why would he be angry about it? It baffled even him; he did put it down to protectiveness.

"Harry, what's going on?" Luna questioned, tensing up completely, having to refrain from grabbing her wand which was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

"The shit's about to hit the fan," he told her, passing over one of the guns, having no worry that she'd be a lousy shot. She might not hit where it was needed but she'd be pretty accurate. You had to be when you use a wand, it's why he'd been so good quickly. Hopefully Luna would be the same, but he wasn't going to leave her unprotected. He just hoped Shane wasn't going to do what Harry thought he was.

"I thought we couldn't carry?" T-Dog questioned, as he took the gun he was being offered by Shane.

Harry observed that they were all taking the guns, all confused, Merlin help him they were complete idiots. He was concentrating on his task that he didn't hear Shane's reply, but they all headed towards the barn. Daryl and Merle he observed were at the back of the group, keeping away from it but not completely standing down from a fight - not that he'd expect them to.

"Stop this! My dad will make you leave! Tonight!" Maggie exclaimed trying to prevent what was happening.

"Maggie, get your sister into the house, go," Harry warned her, it was people they knew, people they loved they didn't deserve to see what was going to happen. Unfortunately it seemed as if everyone was just crawling out of the woodwork much to his annoyance, Rick, Hershel and a boy he didn't know the name off were guiding two bloody walkers on dog catchers poles. Harry groaned this was just getting way out of hand, so much so that Harry decided to hang back.

"Harry why are you staying with these people?" Luna asked, watching the man she knew to be Shane beginning to go off on a tirade against another man. Her eyes widening further when he began to shoot at the walker that the person he was arguing with was holding onto. The old man fell the ground, watching the walker looking as if his entire world was being torn asunder, listening to the yelling and screaming and unable to do a damn thing. Then Shane was breaking down the barn, ripping the locks to shreds with a pick axe. "They're dangerous, Death Eater dangerous." she added as if it made a difference and it did.

"Apparently," Harry said watching them all waste ammunition they shouldn't have needed to waste in the first place. He was honestly surprised they'd survived this long with actions like this. Once the adrenaline began to fade and the walkers were killed, it looked as if the others came down off their high and realized what they'd done, what Shane had forced them to do. Beth lurched forward with a cry, waving Rick off and trying to get to either her mother or brother Harry suspected, when it began to move, Harry had his gun out and firing off a round directly into its brain worried that it had infected her.

Harry wandered over to Rick; "You know you might just be the biggest hypocrite I've ever encountered, and I've met my share of people who are hypocritical." he scoffed seeing the confused look on Rick's face. "If it had been anyone, and I mean anyone other than Shane you would have knocked him the fuck out or threatened him with a gun to the face, you can't deny it you've done it multiple times. You are no leader, you concede to your wives demands despite the fact it might not be for the good of the group, you let that arsehole away with whatever the fuck he likes because you're under the impression he saved your wife and kid. You know I kept thinking to myself you'd make a good leader, now and again I see bits of what could be there…but now? I'm tired and I'm through…I'm so done. Every fucking walker for miles will have heard those gunshots! If you've got any sense you'll pack the hell up and get the hell out of here before it happens."

With his piece said he walked away, he needed to get away before his magic showed and it was close to the surface, ready to strike out he was so furious. Luna followed him, not wanting to be near anyone in the group right now, she couldn't have picked a worse time to show up and she'd only seen the bad - not that there was a lot of good to go around.

 

"You alrigh'?" Daryl said after finally finding the two of them an hour later. They were quite a bit out away from the others, not that he blamed them, he'd watched the drama unfold, the others being all respectful and wanting a burial after killing the walkers in the barn, and as Harry said, Rick just bowed to Lori's demands and let it happen. Truthfully though Rick looked shaken, very badly shaken by what Harry had said. Slouching down near the fire he quickly found wood that was the right length to turn into arrows, and immediately began to whittle them to the right shape.

"Nah, I'm pissed off," Harry muttered.

"You're not sleeping right," Luna pointed out absently as she poked at the flames with a large stick, enjoying the warmth of it. "How many hours do you get each night?"

"Hours? I wish," Harry scoffed, "I can't sleep, I haven't had a decent night of sleep since the CDC, and at least there we knew we weren't going to be attacked in our sleep by hungry walkers. And a bloody tent isn't going to offer much protection against them."

"Why haven't you put up wards?" Luna whispered quietly, just in case anyone was nearby.

"I…there's only one I can think of, the wellbeing spell, it isn't exactly full proof," Harry replied.

"You should have asked us, Harry," Luna sighed shaking her head, "How do you think Hogwarts is safe? The wards, I have the books in my trunk,"

"It's not like we can put them around the farm, not without anyone realizing something is amiss." Harry stated to cover up his own failing, he hadn't even thought about it. Of course there was a way to keep walkers out completely, otherwise Hogwarts wouldn't be safe, and he felt like a right idiot. His feelings were temporarily written across his face so much so that Luna and Daryl were able to pick up on his feeling of failure and guilt.

"Don't feel bad, it's not like anyone else thought of it either," Luna told him quietly, their entire world was gone; the magical world was practically gone. Only the students within Hogwarts, the teachers and an Auror was all that was left. They only ever thought of fire when faced with the walkers, thinking they were like inferi but they'd been wrong. Giving the walkers enough time to go in for the bite or scratch - not that it mattered since they were all infected. The dog's ears perked up, staring through the night at something.

"Moving to the suburbs?" Lori questioned as she walked swiftly towards them.

The three barely glanced in her direction, it seemed they couldn't even get a bit of peace and quiet coming this far out.

"Listen, Beth is in some sort of catatonic shock, she needs Hershel." Lori explained, glancing at them in expectance.

"We aren't hiding him behind a tree," Luna said actually managing to sound earnest.

Daryl snorted in definite amusement, while Harry hid a grin behind his hand.

"No, I mean I want one of you to go into town and get them real quick," Lori corrected Luna demandingly, but she turned her gaze to Daryl making it clear she wanted him to do it.

Luna didn't even twitch at the look on her face, she had seen much worse, been captive by Death Eaters for months on end, so a glare from Lori wasn't exactly making her quake in her boots.

"Your bitch went window shopping, you want him fetch him yourself," he snapped eventually. His irritation and anger beginning to get the better of him. "I got better things to do."

"What's the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?" Lori demanded.

Harry winced, that was definitely the wrong thing to say, incredulity thrummed through him at her words though. She did absolute minimum work while the others worked their asses off, and she had the gall to call absolutely anyone selfish. The dog got up on its haunches, but didn't move, just seemed ready to go into ultimate defensive mode.

"Selfish?" he demanded, "listen to me, Olive Oil; I was out there looking for that little girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process; don't be telling me about getting my hands dirty!" Daryl yelled, his knife moving with the motions of his arms as he visually displayed his anger as well as showed it. "You want those two idiots, have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people."

Lori had backed away from him, terrified by his outburst; she turned her gaze from Daryl to Harry.

"Don't look at me," Harry warned, "Our lives aren't worth anything even with the guns thrown in," Harry viciously said, throwing her own words back at her, yes he'd heard her that day back at the quarry. She'd said Merle but her thoughts had centred on all of them; they'd never been worth much in her eyes. The dog whined a little, maybe at the tension, before settling back down.

That made Lori leave, quicker than she had came to them. Daryl sat back down as if he hadn't just exploded on her a few seconds prior.

"She said that?" Luna gasped shocked to the core, how could she say anything like that? Especially about Harry! Without him the world would be…still over, but it wasn't the point, Harry had sacrificed and given everything to save people he didn't even know Muggles and Magicals alike. Here he was doing it again, trying to save people only to get spat in the face practically by the very people he was trying so hard to keep alive? If she hated them before…she really loathed them now.

Harry nodded grimly, "You'd be surprised, she doesn't actually like many of the people here, even Andrea, and she thinks women have a single priority, to be a stay at home mother and do the cooking and washing. Andrea's trying to step up and protect people, in her own misguided way, and Lori hates it. The only person she remotely likes other than Shane, Rick and Carl is Carol, and that's only because Carol acts exactly as Lori thinks women should be. That and Carol does everything Lori asks her to, like Glenn, they've got a backbone they just haven't used it yet."

"But people can be both," Luna said confused, Molly Weasley was…no had been a prime example of that, she was one fiercely protective mother that nobody in the magical world would want to piss off, not after she'd taken care of Bellatrix Lestrange after she threatened her daughter. She knew the Weasley's were gone, Harry had informed everyone.

"Yup," Harry agreed, thinking of the very same protective mother who had met a very grisly demise she had most certainly not deserved.

"Would a calming draught help Beth?" Luna asked after over ten minutes of silence, nothing but the crackling of the flames could be heard. Luna realized Harry had changed more; he'd always been quiet when there was no 'adventure' to figure out. This new quietness was disconcerting, but in a castle full of people there had been nowhere to get quiet really. She had to readapt, Harry was already there…maybe it had something to do with walkers being attracted to noise that made everyone more subdued?

"I really don't like using my potions unless I have to," Harry sighed, but Beth was a sweet and innocent girl, he supposed he could spare some for her. "But a quarter vial should be enough, try explaining that to them though." looking down when the dog placed its head on his lap, smiling just slightly he began to soothingly stroke his hands over the pooch, its hair was in desperate need of a clean, he would need to find a way to give it a wash, maybe take him down to where he'd found Daryl, the water was high enough to wash him.

"Herbal remedy to aid in calming? Herbs are herbs even non-magicals know this," Luna said, at least she thought so anyway.

"They can wait a while longer," Harry answered eventually, just wanting to sit in the peace and quiet for a while. He stayed sitting for all of a few seconds before getting up. He was many things but he'd never let anyone suffer. He had told Maggie to get her sister in but she'd refused to listen - perhaps she'd just been unable to with how fast things had done downhill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted Harry to go with Rick to get Hershel LOL but i guess the way it wrote itself didn't comply but I'm really happy with how it turned out! not much Merle just wondering if i should have Merle gone with Rick and Glenn instead...whatcha think? prove his mettle? and how many of you guys actually want the group to split up? if so do you want it a temporary thing and have them get back when Rick realizes how the world is? the prison? Alexandria? or would you prefer they don't split at all? I've always said the group won't survive without Daryl in the series...so i suppose the same could COULD apply in FF...what do you think? R&R Please!


	21. Chapter 21

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 21

Harry, Daryl, the dog and Luna had just returned to the house to see a car driving up, Harry felt a flicker of surprise when he saw Shane and Lori getting out the car - he must admit he had suspected it was Rick and Hershel back. Everyone seemed relieved enough, when he actually saw Lori he cocked his head to the side, she looked as if she'd taken a rough tumble.

"She crashed a car on an empty road…" Harry muttered trying not to judge her, but he couldn't help it, it was bloody hilarious. Daryl's expression didn't change much but his eyes took on a twinkle Harry had never seen before. 

Then everything froze when Shane dropped a huge bombshell, Lori was pregnant and Harry would bet everything he owed it was Shane's. Rick had been in a coma for two months, and two weeks had passed since Rick showed up, she wouldn't have had any symptoms from a pregnancy with Rick yet, two weeks wasn't enough even for an experienced mother.

"You're having a baby? Why didn't you tell me?" the sudden voice of Carl caused everyone to feel extremely awkward and Lori to shoot Shane a death glare. Or more of a death glare since he had brought her back under false pretences; her husband was still out there. He would have admired her worry for Rick if she hadn't started a relationship with his best friend so soon after his so called 'death'.

One wasn't to blame more than the other, they were both humongous wrong, no matter whether Rick was dead or not, Lori shouldn't have done what she did. Shane should never have told her that Rick was dead without really knowing if he wasn't. Now Lori was fully blaming Shane as if he'd forced her into it, although honestly? He was sure the relationship wouldn't have lasted much longer; Shane was becoming unhinged, even before Rick returned. He thought everyone else wasn't right for this new world and he was, but the truth was Shane had broke, he wasn't equipped to handle this. He had slipped into the kill or be killed mentality.

"Maggie? May I see your sister for a moment?" Harry asked, ignoring the drama. Not that they were outside anymore they'd done inside. Having a kid in the middle of the world ending, what a stupid fucking idiot, she should have been using protection.

"Do you have medical experience?" Maggie asked more than a little hopeful.

"I just have something that might help," Harry informed her, "She's in shock right?"

"Follow me," Maggie said, opening the door and getting them inside making a beeline for her sister's room. "Yes, she's in shock." she added as she opened the bedroom door, crumbling slightly at the state of her sister lying so pale and catatonic on the bed. Beth had always been so lively, to see her this way was quite a shock to Maggie's system and she hated that her father was gone when she needed him most.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Harry asked her, anything to get her out of the room so he can run a diagnosis on her. He wanted to make sure that the calming draught would even help before wasting any of it. He didn't know when he would get to brew a potion again, and calming draughts really were on the bottom of the list. Pain relievers and blood replenishers were now the most important potions to brew at least to him you had to priorities somewhere.

"Sure," Maggie said immediately, before leaving the room.

Flicking out his wand he murmured quietly over her form, grabbing the results from his wand he quickly looked at the bottom for the most recent ailment. Shock it was, removing the vial, his mind worked quickly as how to have this go. Would watering it down help her? Or just giving it to her the way it was? How the hell did he explain that?

"Here you go," Maggie said coming in with the glass and handing it to him, still worried.

"I don't suppose you um…approve of alternative medicine?" Harry asked her wryly.

"Alternative medicine?" Maggie asked giving Harry a penetrating look.

"Yes," Harry answered her, "Um…this is a calming draught, it will help her, there's absolutely nothing harmful in it, it just calms you down, try it yourself," Harry said offering her the vial, she rose an eyebrow but nonetheless actually trusted him and sipped it.

"That tastes absolutely disgusting," Maggie exclaimed but oddly enough she felt her worries easing, it was real, it worked, how the hell did it work so quickly? She handed it back, hopeful that it would actually help her sister.

"Its herbs, herbs taste disgusting but they help," Harry said wryly, opening Beth's mouth he let some of the concoction ease its way past her lips. Easing her up, he poured the water in, rubbing at her delicate throat until she began swallowing, Harry didn't stop until she had swallowed every drop of the potion.

Maggie pressed her fingers to Beth's pulse point not even a few moments later, "It worked, her pulse it's stopped racing," she told him relived.

"Now she just needs to rest, her mind needs to process what happened," Harry replied, "Why didn't you listen to me and get her inside?" he then demanded.

"I couldn't get her away from Jimmy, then my dad…" Maggie admitted looking suddenly tired.

"I am sorry for what you went through," Harry told her quietly.

"You aren't apologizing for him?" Maggie blinked in surprise.

"Hell no, his actions have nothing to do with me, so I have nothing to apologise for" Harry stated sharply before adding, "…maybe except the…well I did put one bullet in…you know, I reacted…I didn't want Beth hurt." not quite able to say the word 'mother'.

"I know, thank you, I realised a few days ago that they weren't sick when I was attacked…" Maggie explained, "But Glenn saved me." Maggie literally lit up just mentioning him.

"He has a lot of experience dealing with them," Harry agreed, "He's a good man."

Maggie smiled at him as she tucked her sister in, feeling a lot better, but she'd feel complete once her father was back where he belonged. She could scarcely believe he'd gone for drinks at a time like this, especially when they needed him. They'd been gone too long, but she suspected it was her father just being stubborn, he got like that. If it was the case it would take Rick and Glenn ages to get her father to agree to come back home.

"I'll leave you alone," Harry said standing up and going to leave the room.

"Do you really believe the group is broken?" Maggie asked, staring pensively.

"Yes," Harry replied immediately, "Does it sound like a good group when they sent people down wells? Open barns full of walkers? Gun them down and risk bringing more walkers down upon us? Which will happen, this place is going to be flooded with walkers take my word for it. I'd make a suggestion of taking everything important to you and putting it into a bag ready to grab when all hell breaks loose…again."

"Then why are you staying?" Maggie asked, before quickly, "I didn't mean…I mean not like it sounded…" she stuttered.

Harry grinned, "It's a good question isn't it? I've never really fitted into the group, nether has Merle or Daryl, and our last location…we were there first before everyone else came to the quarry. We would have left…but I…I realized realistically to survive you need a big group, and they had kids, I stayed for them,"

"Even though you didn't know them?" Maggie felt deeply touched by that, he was putting their own survival above his own.

"Couldn't let them starve," Harry told her, "I know what it's like…you know what's ironic? Daryl, Merle and I made sure they were never hungry, but all the adults other than Carol? They never thanked us not even once, but the kids? They did, they thanked us. I can't continue to stay because of them…I can't."

Maggie nodded, it sounded as though Harry was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "You lost someone. A child, not your own but you still feel responsible." it was the only conceivable reason for his insistence.

Harry sighed, "Yes, it was a long time ago, I wasn't there, but I should have been." why was he even telling her this? It would be around the entire group before tomorrow morning and the last thing he wanted was pity thrown his way, he loathed pity. "I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself." With that Harry closed the door firmly not giving her a chance to reply.

 

Harry tapped his foot impatiently waiting on the others to get their backsides into the truck. He'd been woken up over half an hour ago, if it could be called getting woken up since he hadn't been sleeping, not properly, he continued wakening up every twitch he heard, honestly he was surprised - truly surprised that no walkers had come this way after the shootout at the barn. Merle had been gone since last night, hunting, must be a deer otherwise he wouldn't have remained out all night. It was the only time they actually stayed away overnight if they found big game.

"Come on, let's go!" Shane barked, flinging his bag into the back.

Life was odd, unpredictable, one minute Shane wanted Rick dead the next he was actually worried about him enough to start a search party, and at the moment that concern actually seemed genuine. Harry knew he could spend a hundred years trying to figure everyone out around him, but he would still be surprised. The others quickly joined them, putting their stuff in the back; Shane was literally just climbing into the truck when they all stopped.

A motor could be heard; everyone looked over, even Luna where she sat with the dog and Sophia who was petting the dog looking extremely pleased with itself, at the camp where Harry had told her to stay. He'd also asked her to come up with a few names, he was drawing blank. Although he did have a few names rattling around, they just didn't seem…appropriate for a dog. Then again he'd named his owl Hedwig, after a saint, while most other owls had really childish 'pettish' names.

The Greene's and the family friends were standing on the porch with hopeful looks on their faces. Watching the car drive down the path towards them, relief spreading over their features, as well as that of Lori and Carl when they saw Hershel, Glenn and Rick step out of the car.

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery!" Hershel shouted loud enough for the woman to hear, as he moved around the car.

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog said in surprise, staring at the guy he could see, everyone followed suit. Or what he could see since he was blindfolded.

"That's Randall," Rick explained as he and Glenn carried the injured boy.

"What the hell happened out there?" Harry asked curtly, as T-Dog helped Glenn take the guy away.

"We encountered another group," Rick told everyone, even as Lori pressed up against him, and his son hugged him.

"Let me guess it didn't end well?" Harry muttered sarcastically.

"No, no it didn't," Rick replied, rubbing his face tiredly, "They were digging for our whereabouts, trying to get us to let them join our group. It didn't end well, I had to kill them."

"Where does the kid come into it?" Daryl asked, still watching the barn doors where the stranger had been put by members of the group and Hershel who was presumably operating on him.

"I couldn't just leave him there to die," Rick defended his actions.

"So you brought someone here whose group is actively hunting for other survivors probably intending on robbing them blind? Smart move." Harry's voice was filled with incredulity.

"He's not staying here," Rick said his arms moving out as he spoke to appear more firm. "As soon as he's recovered we'll drive him out and put him somewhere."

"You could have done that anywhere, especially before getting to the farm!" Harry argued.

"He's injured, leaving him there would be like killing him!" Rick argued right back.

Harry gritted his teeth causing the others to wince at the sound, "There's one too many dangers in this camp without adding others into the mix."

"He did what he thought was right!" Lori defended Rick.

"They left him to die, they wont be coming looking for him, we were careful," Rick added adamantly.

Harry looked around at everyone's reactions, they were mixed, some agreed with him others were agreeing with Rick. They weren't going to last, he realized, they weren't just broken but incompatible. They were clinging to values that held no hold here in this post apocalyptic world. He hated to use Voldemort's phrases but there was no longer good and evil, only those with power and those too weak to seek it. By power now it meant the will to survive, and these people weren't going to if they didn't open their eyes and realize the world wasn't what it used to be.

He wasn't sure he could wait for them to realize that before he left, it wasn't just him he was looking out for anymore, the brothers could look after themselves so he wasn't worried constantly about them, but Luna? He was going to be constantly worried about her and the group making stupid decision wasn't help endear him to them. Stupid? It wasn't stupid, it was suicidal, and it wasn't just Randall, it was Shane he had to watch out for too, and it was beginning to be too much for him.

"You have my word, he will be gone as soon as it's possible," Rick said solemnly and with conviction.

Harry just scoffed and walked away, knowing that something would happen, maybe even lose one of the group trying to be noble against a group that had tried to kill them. Sighing resignedly, the boy could be like Regulus and Draco, gotten too far into a group without anyone to help…it was true, but it was such a risk to take.

"Stop worrying about me, I can take care of myself," Luna commented, as Harry continued to brood.

"It's not just you, there are kids here, Luna and we don't know a damn thing about this guy." Harry admitted his concern.

"Harry, you can't continue to live here if you don't want to, not for the sake of the kids, they have parents, they'll need to learn from them, and you can't risk your life for them and ignore your own feelings." Luna pointed out, "You know what happens when you ignore your instincts."

Harry flinched slightly, "That was a low blow, Luna," Harry said.

"Plus if you left I think more people would follow you than you think," Luna informed him.

"I don't want anyone to follow me, I don't want to be a leader," Harry hissed quietly.

"Nobody does really, it's one burden people don't like, at least normally," Luna said quietly, "If they want to though, you won't be able to turn them away." trying to give Harry an alternative to being miserable in this group and he was, the only time she'd seen Harry truly relax was last night when they were discussing everything with Merle and Daryl. She'd never seen anything like it; they were bringing danger upon danger upon them. Harry would NEVER make decisions like that, he protected his friends above all else, even putting himself at risk to do it. Harry was trying to get them to see how wrong they were, but he wasn't having much luck by the look of things. She'd only been here not even twenty four hours…and she could see the strain Harry was going through to make group whole, she knew deep in her heart that Harry's temper would snap eventually and he would leave unless they shaped up, and she wasn't sure which she would prefer to be honest. She didn't know the group, but some were very nice, they spoke to her and included her despite the fact she was new to them.

Until she knew for sure she would have to keep her distance from the others, she would follow Harry to hell and back, no amount of arguing would work. Others would follow him though, she was sure of that, she had seen the looks he got from certain members of the group. The respect, the gratitude and the understanding, although what the understanding was she didn't know. More importantly she saw that Daryl rarely took his eyes off Harry whenever they were within sighting distance of each other.

And herself? Well there was something pulling her towards Merle Dixon, a pull she'd never felt before and they hadn't even spoken directly once. She knew it was her magic, and it obviously found them compatible, which did happen, it wasn't very rare, but it was rare enough to pique her interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! i promise next chapter we'll have a name for the dog :D it will also feature a time jump of about a week or so until 'Randall' recovers :) I hope that i've conveyed Luna as a friend and not someone that's trying to push Harry away from the group...because i'm not sure its getting across let me know what you think! Do you want Dale to survive? or will he die as he does in the series? although if the group splits...dale nor Hershel would matter much since i wouldnt be writing about them...as for Andrea she isn't bad this time around due to her sister but she does have a desire to help and protect (her sister) no wishing to leave like Shane...she's all about keeping her sister safe but would she go with Merle, Daryl, Harry and Luna? Or will it be Amy making the decision to go and Andrea going with her after not being able to convince her? so many possibilities just a question of who finds the prison first Rick or Harry :D R&R PLEASE


	22. Chapter 22

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 22

A week had gone by since Randall had been brought to the farm. Harry had made the decision to wait and see what happened - to give Rick a chance to prove himself a capable leader. Quite frankly Luna's words had him apprehensive about even attempting to leave, would the others truly try and follow him? He didn't want to be responsible for anyone, especially people who weren't equipped to deal with this world they were now living in. It didn't take a genius to know the brothers would come with him, Merle absolutely hated Rick and the others, and for good reason they'd left him to die on a roof. He was only staying because of him and Daryl he'd bet. Luna obviously would come with him as well. The thought of any of those people going with him and ending up dead…chilled him, he honestly never wanted to be responsible for them but Luna was right - he would never say no, and take away their own right to choose. He'd had too many decisions made for him to even consider going down that route.

"Do you have any sleeping draughts?" Luna asked Harry as she sat down on one of the chairs outside Harry's tent. She meant a sleeping draught not a Dreamless sleep draught, to take that potion would be extremely dangerous it kept you out of it, while a normal sleeping draught just helped you get to sleep. Considering how exhausted Harry was she knew it would work right away.

"Yeah, a few, why?" Harry asked Luna blankly, in the week she'd been here her sunburn had faded leaving her to actually turn a light brown colour, it was odd seeing her that way, Luna had always been extremely pale, even paler than him and that was saying something. It was also odd seeing her so serious, and dressed in so little, all the little things that made Luna who she was - was gone, the radish earrings, the cork necklace, she hadn't been wearing them when she got here either so he did wonder what happened to them.

"Take it and get some sleep." Luna demanded, her tone booking no arguing. She knew she had to be firm to get Harry to do anything; he would cave for her after an undetermined amount of arguing. She should have done it earlier, but she hadn't like an idiot. They'd all been on edge expecting more walkers, but it had been a week now and all was calm and quiet - for now.

"Are you insane? I'm not taking a sleeping draught," Harry hissed keeping his voice quiet so nobody overheard them.

"Do you want to get yourself killed because you're too tired to fight?" Luna pushed.

"I'll be fine," Harry said dismissively, "I'm getting sleep," waving her off half heartedly, not even having the strength for it.

"Not enough, I, Merle and Daryl are taking turns on watch tonight, so please, please get some sleep." Luna pleaded with Harry; she'd noticed that he actually tended to sleep longer when Daryl or Merle was on watch. "You said yourself it wasn't going to last here, I would rather you refreshed when it did happen and able to think straight."

"Stop throwing my own words back at me," Harry groused, he hated when that happened.

"If there's even a sign of trouble I'll come and wake you up," Luna promised, sensing Harry's inward struggle coming to an end.

"I didn't even agree," Harry complained he hated when other people were right.

"Harry, I've known you a long time," Luna said chuckling in amusement, "Now go, and get some sleep."

"Come on, Anubis," Harry whistled to get the dogs attention as he stood, it wasn't used to its new name yet but he was getting there. He'd decided against all and every wizarding names he had thought. Anubis was the god of the underworld in Egyptian mythology associated with mummification and the afterlife. Considering it was crawling with the people who had died he found it quite an apt name for the world they lived in.

Luna stepped up and hugged Harry tightly, knowing her best friend was going through something that was making him conflicted and worried. "We'll be fine, Harry, we'll get through this." she believed that with the whole of her being, whether they would survive though was another thing altogether. All they could do was try, but she honestly believed with Harry she wouldn't be steered wrong, he would make sure they actually survived this.

"I wish you had stayed at Hogwarts, Luna," Harry said tiredly, hugging her back, "I would have felt so much better knowing you were all safe."

"Nobody is safe, they never have been, it's just worse now," Luna corrected him, "We've always been survivors, it's just a different kind of surviving now."

Harry huffed, "Story of our lives huh," he said as he stepped back out of her hug.

"We're lucky, we have something more than they do, we have a greater chance of surviving, if we had normal lives…we would be like these people." Luna informed him. "Maybe even dead. We aren't though, because we were armed with knowledge, with power and with conviction. Now go get some sleep."

Harry wordlessly nodded, opening his tent, Anubis following him his tail wagging, only then did Harry zip the tent back up. Opening the trunk he took out the blue potion, knowing it was a simple sleeping draught due to the colour; dreamless sleeping draughts had more purple in its colour. He lay down in his sleeping bag, and downed half the potion before sliding it back into his trunk and closing it, the feeling of Anubis lay beside him snuggling into his side, was the last thing he remembered as sleep took him into Morpheus' arms.

\------------0

Daryl and Merle were on top of the RV keeping watch, Merle was keeping an eye on the shed where Randall was being kept, and of course Daryl was keeping an eye on the opposite direction mostly for walkers. They did any duty that kept them away from the group as long (and much) as possible. Both of them turned when they heard a noise inside the RV to see Luna climbing out the hole that had been created (at least the netting) when Dale saved Andrea from the walker that day on the highway.

"Hi," Luna said as she sat comfortably, legs hanging inside the RV. "Why hello, Luna it's absolutely beautiful tonight," she added sarcastically, grinning slightly to show she wasn't offended by their silence, she'd had a week to get used to them and had been warned it was the way they were. Her mind drifted to the first time Merle had actually spoken directly to her.

000000 Flash back 0000000000

Luna was sitting outside Harry's tent, with a blade sharpener in her hand, slowly and easily sliding it up and down her blade. The blade was spelled never to get dull, but that didn't mean it shouldn't be sharpened, it would also never rust, the Goblins were always brilliant when it came to weaponry. Her lunch was tilting precariously on the chair, but never once toppled over. Everyone was eating lunch, Dale, Andrea, Amy, Beth, Maggie and Glenn around the RV while Shane, Carol, Rick, Lori, Carl and Sophia ate at the actual camp ground they had, while Daryl, Merle, Harry and Luna sat nearer their tents cleaning their weapons, or reading as Harry was doing while munching on his lunch. The dog was munching on the entrails of the animals that had been caught that day. It was absolutely a disgusting sight, that many grimaced at, but it wasn't as if there were any alternatives to be had.

"That your blade sugar tits?" Merle asked Luna, all the while leering at her as he did with the women in the group at some point.

"I assume you're talking to me since I'm the only female here?" Luna asked not even looking up from her task. Then her electrifying blue eyes did look on Merle's darker blue ones and said, "I can assure you, they aren't made of sugar,"

Harry snorted, before beginning to cough as his food got lodged in his throat, he thankfully managed to cough it up before he gained the attention of absolutely everyone there. The look on Merle's face had him actually laughing fully blown, his mouth open as he stared at Luna with a look on his face that said he didn't know how the hell to react, whether to be amused or question her sanity. It was obvious nobody had ever said such a thing to him before.

Merle went quiet after that, a thoughtful look on his face as he watched her, eventually a smirk formed.

00000000 End 0000000

"How did you both meet Harry?" Luna asked, despite the fact it had been a week, she didn't know the particulars, Harry trusting them was enough for her but she wanted to speak to them. "He doesn't trust easy as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Rednecks not good enough to trust?" Merle asked her, a hint of snapping in his tone.

"I'd be happy to answer that…if you tell me what redneck actually means," Luna commented calmly, her gaze never wavering from Merle.

Merle scoffed but more in amusement, "He asked the same thing too,"

"So?" Luna pushed for an answer.

"Poor white trash," Merle muttered, all familiar names he'd heard his entire life.

"You always insult yourselves this way?" Luna asked aghast. "We're all poor now; money means absolutely nothing, so the term should mean nothing. How did Harry react when you told him that?" a sly smirk appearing briefly.

"He ain't said nothing," Merle shrugged.

"Ooo, he went quiet," Luna said, "That's a sign that Harry's really pissed off."

Merle grunted, he had noticed it; he went real quiet until he just boiled over and actually said what was on his mind.

"Harry's never discriminated people," Luna revealed, shaking her head, "He doesn't care what background you come from, how much money you have. His best friend's family didn't have enough money to buy new clothes each year, or the school uniform. Ron was jealous of Harry, of his new clothes, a shiny trunk, completely forgetting that Harry would have shoved it all at him to have what Ron did - a family. Ron became co-dependant on Harry actually, expected him to marry his sister, share his money, and share everything Harry had accomplished. It embittered their friendship to the extent that Harry backed away from him and the family by extension."

"And I don't care about the lack of money either, back to my original question, Harry doesn't trust easy…and if you include these people then he doesn't trust at all." Luna stressed the words hoping they'd get what she meant. "How did you meet him? I'm assuming it has something to do with you, Daryl." she pointed out, "You're the archer," the one with arrows that Harry claimed to have been shot with. Unless he had somehow managed to shoot himself, which was very unlikely.

"He ain't told you anything?" Daryl asked, they seemed very close, so he didn't get why she was asking them.

"I didn't ask," Luna shrugged, unbothered.

"He appeared in Atlanta while my brother was hunting, got shot, we took him back to our cabin so we could fix him up," Merle explained, they'd been fixing themselves up for as long as they could remember after accidents, so they knew what they were doing - mostly.

Daryl winced to himself remembering the screams that had left Harry's throat when they began removing the arrow from him. For a skinny guy he was stronger than he looked.

"You saved him, well that makes sense," Luna's eyes twinkled brightly, having finally figured it all out.

"Does it?" Daryl asked bluntly, his eyes roaming around despite the conversation, looking and listening for any potential threat.

"Yeah," Luna said gazing up at the sky, which was completely dark now. Harry doesn't have a high expectation of others, to him they could have just left him there to die, but they hadn't. They'd taken him to their home and they had healed him without any expectations, he could imagine the scenario playing out. Harry had always desired normalcy, to do things without the wizarding public watching his every move, to meet people without expectancy getting in the way. They'd been the breath of fresh air Harry had needed, although she wished the apocalypse hadn't happened. "Harry rarely trusts anyone, but when he does? It's for life, the only exception is if you break that trust…then it's gone for good no amount of trying would change it. It's an honest miracle that he trusted you guys, not because of anything you did or didn't do, but what Harry's been through. He hasn't had an easy life." she revealed, "Wake me up when it's my turn please," she said hopping back down and out of the RV, ambling towards the tent she was using, a single one that had belonged to a man named Jim. She didn't ask what had happened - she honestly didn't want to know. Two sets of identical eyes watched her process before they snapped back to each other then out into the darkness.

\------------0

Harry moved around the tent getting dressed in something clean, pouring fresh cool water for Anubis before he unzipped the tent - he didn't want everyone to see after all. Brushing his hair and putting it up before he stepped out of his tent. He felt a lot better; it was amazing what one night of uninterrupted sleep would do to a person. Stretching out and yawning, as Anubis bound over to Sophia and Carl to greet them enthusiastically.

"So…anything happened?" Harry asked, gratefully taking the food from her and sitting down, more pasta, good thing nobody hated it.

"Rick and Shane have taken Randall to a public works station?" There was a note of questioning in Luna's tone, but Harry shrugged as well, he had no idea what the hell it was any more than she did. "Other than that it's been quiet, I already did your chores, so you're free for the day. Daryl and Merle are sleeping since they were up most of last night." they hadn't come to get her until about five o'clock in the morning.

"Except training," Harry pointed out; he trained Carl and Sophia (with or without ammo) every day whether it was knife training or gun targets. They weren't the only ones, Amy, Beth, Maggie, Andrea and the others had followed and trained hard. Even Andrea had stopped being so damn smug all the time she was just dedicated now. He wasn't sure what had caused it, unaware that it was in fact himself, he had said they needed capable fighters not ones who liked to brag - it was about surviving and that had made Andrea realize how childish she had been. Beth had been shaky in the beginning, unsure of herself, but between Amy and Harry she was doing really well now, although her sister was definitely the stronger of the two at the moment, given time it might change.

Harry had been aware of her declining thoughts and had taken action to ensure she didn't feel as though suicide was an answer. Make her feel as though she had a sense of power, that she decided her own fate, that it wasn't just kill yourself or be killed by a walker. A week later those thoughts were gone, replaced with a single minded determination that those walkers wouldn't take another of her family from her. Harry was very proud of her process, but it was mostly Sophia, she never missed the targets anymore, either she was having lucky shots or she had it figured out.

"That's them back," Andrea shouted from the RV binoculars trained on the car. "He's with them." she added.

"He as in Randall?" Luna asked her voice only slightly rose.

"Yes, something happened," Andrea added, the urge to go down was strong, but she'd only just started to be allowed back on duty so she wasn't going to risk screwing up again so soon. So she remained where she was despite the fact she just wanted to be down there with them.

"We need to hold a meeting," Rick said grimly, his voice carrying around the area so he was heard, "Twenty minutes in the house."

"Well this is interesting," Harry mused, staring thoughtfully at the man's back as he disappeared.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"I have a funny feeling about this meeting," Harry told her.

"Aren't you going to wake Daryl and Merle?" Luna asked as Harry stood.

"They're already awake," Harry replied, "All that noise will have made sure of it. They're actually light sleepers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much action in this one oh well nothing much i can do about that :) I hope you got a little laugh at the little flashback of Merle and Luna :P there won't be many personal conversations i think until they're safe now in the prison (whether or not the others are with them) if Andrea became more like the strong woman in the comics instead of the...idiot in the series would you prefer her to go with Harry and the others or stay with Rick? and yes Andrea is going to become quite a fierce protector :) and FYI she didn't sleep with Shane in this story! It's bad enough Lori was with him without the other girls trying as well...i know its the end of the world but really... :D haha how do you want Luna and Merle's talks to go? I'm honestly torn on that...I'm trying to find a middle ground...but Merle objectifies women doesn't he? unless we have Harry saying something that makes Merle take a second look? re-evaluate everything he knows? Or will the scars be enough? (she's bound to have some being stuck in Death Eater central for almost a year!) R&R please!


	23. Chapter 23

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 23

Harry wandered into the house, it was odd being inside of it, he'd only gone in like two or three times and for only a few moments which was same for this time. It wasn't his home and he didn't like to treat it like it was. That and the others trying to play house made him grit his teeth, they all thought this was it, they could stay here at the farm and live, that they wouldn't need to fight again. That Lori would have her child there, and they would have somewhere to hunker down for the winter.

"I contribute. I help keep this place safe." that was Andrea's voice; Harry thought to himself, Harry frowned at the words, why would she feel the need to defend herself? And the contributions she makes the group?

"The men can handle this on their own." now it made sense Harry thought, Lori, she believed it was a woman's job to do chores around the place and leave everything else to the men. Helped along by the fact that Shane and Rick had been the so called 'leaders' and constantly let her believe they'd always keep her safe. If anything and he meant anything happened to those men and she was suddenly out there on her own, she truly wouldn't last a day. She never picked up a gun and tried to learn to defend herself. He'd never met another woman like her, all the girls and women he'd ever seen were fierce protectors, would do absolutely anything to survive. "They don't need yours or Luna's help."

"I'm sorry. What would you have me do?" Andrea questioned Lori, sounding completely confused as to why Lori felt the need to say such things.

"Oh, there's plenty of work to go around." Lori said defiantly.

"Are you serious?" Andrea asked incredulously. "Everything falls apart; you're in our face over skipping laundry?"

"It puts a burden on the rest of us," Lori told her, "On me, and Carol, and Patricia and Maggie. And you…you don't care about anyone but yourself. You sit on that RV working on your tan with a shotgun in your lap."

"No, I am on watch against walkers! Keeping everyone safe, my sister safe." Andrea protested, "That is what matters, not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade."

"We are providing stability." Lori stated, "We are trying to create a life worth living."

"Are you kidding me?" Andrea said gaping at the woman, the only thing that ran through her head at that moment was that Harry was right.

"I went after Rick, I took down two walkers. Don't act like you're the only one…"

"After crashing Maggie's car. Ever apologise for that?" Andrea insisted.

"Crashing her…you're insane." Lori muttered exasperated.

"No, you are. And you're the one that's self-centred, the way you take it all for granted." Andrea told her.

"My husband is out there for the hundredth time. My son was shot. Don't you dare tell me I take this for granted." Lori snapped Andrea had hit a nerve there.

"You don't get it do you. Your husband comes back from the dead, your son too. And now you've got a baby on the way. The rest of us have pilled up our loses, me, Carol, Beth, but you just keep on keeping on." Andrea snapped in turn, all she had left was her sister, her parents were gone there was no way they would have survived.

"We have all suffered…" Lori tried to explain.

"Playing house, acting like the queen bee, laying down the rules for everybody but yourself. Your husband, your son, a baby… a boyfriend," Andrea stated, and with that she walked away.

Harry couldn't quite wipe the smirk off his face quick enough, so Andrea saw it as she passed. Harry dipped his head in respect, but he knew it wouldn't make a difference, Lori had had it too good all her life, and the apocalypse wouldn't change that not with someone always convincing her she was right. Shaking off his lingering thoughts he passed through the house, making his way to the barn and wandering inside, leaning against the wooden beam, his leg propped up as he crossed his arms and watched Daryl beat the shit out of the kid that Rick and Shane had brought back again.

Daryl paused for a moment, staring at him, as if he was trying to figure something out. Harry couldn't quite figure out what it was that Daryl wanted from him. Approval? Acceptance? Searching for anger? Harry honestly couldn't say, but Harry just stared impassively, showing absolutely nothing. He didn't approve, Rick was already going to kill the kid, he was futilely just hoping that he could get a reason to save him but already knowing he couldn't. It would have been a mercy killing as Hershel had said, if Rick had done what he should have at the start of all this which was kill him. Now he'd been operated on, been in agony and now he was getting the shit kicked out of him, it seemed so pointless.

"I told you…" he spat out the blood that was pooling in his mouth.

"You ain't told me shit!" Daryl snapped punching him again.

"I barely knew those guys. Met them on the road." Randall protested.

"Lies," Harry's voice cut in, cold and hard, "Make this easier on yourself and just tell them what they want to know."

"How many in your group?" Daryl questioned, hoisting the boy up into sitting position. He had noticed 'they' in the words Harry had spoken and for some reason it filled him with dread. Despite that, he removed his hunting knife, figuring he needed more incentive to talk and tell the truth.

"No…no, no, no. Come on, man!" Randall protested heavily at the sight of the knife being unsheathed.

Randall screamed as the blade descended only to be wedged into the wood to his side, "How many?" Daryl asked again.

"Uh, 30. Thirty. Thirty guys." Randall revealed, terrified of being hurt further.

"Where?" Daryl demanded.

"I don't know I swear!" Randall screamed as the plaster was forcefully removed from his barely healing leg.

Daryl looked over at Harry again, silently questioning him, whether Randall was telling the truth or not.

Harry shook his head, Randall was not telling the truth.

"I don't know I swear!" he protested again, his entire leg shaking with the stain of Daryl pressing the tip of the knife into it. "We never stay more than one night at any place!"

"Scouting? Planning on staying local?" Daryl then asked his knife still imbedded in the wound.

"I don't know. They left me behind." Randall explained, praying it would stop soon.

"Did you ever pick off a scab?" Daryl said almost conversationally as if he was talking to Harry.

"Come on, man!" Randall protested. "I'm trying to cooperate!"

"Start real slow at first." Daryl explained. "Sooner or later, you've just gotta rip it off."

Harry arched an eyebrow; Daryl was getting way too much enjoyment out of this for sure.

"Okay, okay." Randall said anything to stop the pain. "They have weapons, heavy stuff, automatics. But I didn't do anything." here is when Randall looked at Harry pleading him to stop this.

Harry froze in place his mind connecting with Randall's.

"Your boys shot at my boys, tried to take this farm. You just went along for the ride? You trying to tell me you're innocent?" Daryl snapped still bent over Randall.

"YES!" Randall shouted. "These people took me in. Not just guys, a whole group of them. Men and women, kids too. Just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know? But we go out, scavenge, just the men. One night, we…we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters…teenagers, you know! Real young. Real cute. Their daddy had to watch while these guys, they…and they didn't even kill him afterwards!" he proclaimed as if it was something to be proud off. "They just…they just made him watch as his daughters…they just left him there. No, but…but I didn't touch those girls. No, swear I didn't…"

It was only when Daryl kicked Randall again that the connection broke, only then did Harry gag in disgust before slamming the barn door open and promptly lost the contents of his stomach. Bent over, hands on his knees he continued to gag, but there was nothing to bring up, they weren't exactly eating feasts just enough to keep them strong. The memory of what that family had been through forever imprinted in his mind.

"Harry!" Luna called out, swiftly running towards him, Anubis hot on her heels, paling; she could only imagine what had happened in there for Harry to react so violently. Harry had seen a lot in his life and had never once shown weakness like this, it was bad, really bad. Undoing the bottle around her belt, she rubbed at his back and gave him the water. "Just drink, it'll pass." she said quietly, but Harry was already moving to lean against the outside of the barn again. She ignored the screaming and pleading coming from the barn, trying to keep her mind off anything like that, since she knew how it felt. She had been held captive herself for a long time, with people who had no qualms about torture.

"It will never pass unless you Obliviate the last few moments from my mind," Harry rasped out.

"You used Legilimency?" Luna asked surprised, it hadn't been one of his strongest points when it came to magic.

"Not on purpose, just wanted to see when he lied, but he looked at me and I was sucked in," Harry explained, looking straight ahead and drinking the water Luna had given him. Everyone was crowded around the camp, waiting on the verdict. "You shouldn't be here for this Luna," he added, glad when it went silent. A few seconds later, Daryl came out of the barn his crossbow once again across his back.

"You alrigh'?" Daryl asked, he wouldn't meet either of their eyes.

"He lied, he took part in it." Harry muttered, his stomach still rolling, he finished off the water, knowing she wouldn't have trouble getting more.

"I know," Daryl said he knew when he was being lied to.

"Your boys?" Harry quoted teasingly, arching an eyebrow, he was pretty sure Daryl didn't think of Rick, Glenn and Hershel as his boys.

Daryl just shrugged a sheepish look on his face for a half a second before it disappeared behind his inscrutable mask.

"Let's go," Harry said his own mask falling into place, the four of them (Luna, Daryl, Harry and Anubis) made quick work in getting to the others at the camp site. Harry had to refrain from smashing Rick in the face, he was a coward who couldn't even do his own dirty work, and he would leave them all to it if there wasn't a bigger threat to deal with. Although even if he did take care of Randall there were still the group that could still find them.

"Boy there has a gang, thirty men." Daryl explained as soon as they were close enough. "Got heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through we're dead, and the woman…they're gonna wish they were."

"What did you do?" Carol said.

"Had a little chat." Daryl told her, already on the move getting away from the main circle.

"No one goes near this guy," Rick demanded.

"Rick, what are you going to do?" Lori questioned.

"We have no choice. He's a threat." Rick explained to his wife.

"He was a threat before," Harry pointed out icily.

"We have to eliminate that threat." Rick added, speaking to the group.

"You're just going to kill him?" Dale asked aghast.

"It's settled. I'll do it today." Rick stated curtly.

Rick immediately walked off, Dale followed him.

"How long do you think it will take him to change Rick's mind?" Harry wondered, sitting outside his tent getting a fire started.

"He's a pussy, he's gonna flake out," Merle said, as he skinned the animals the traps had caught earlier.

"He seems determined," Luna pointed out.

"He's changed his mind a dozen times already in the last week, Merle's right, he's going to be talked down," Harry said, flipping some wood into the fire to keep it going.

"Here comes the old man," Merle grumbled, his blue eyes watching as Dale approached them hesitatingly.

"Don't waste your time, Dale," Harry spoke before the old man could open his mouth. "We aren't interested."

"So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?" Dale went ahead anyway.

"Oh I do care, I want him dead," Harry stated sharply.

"Why? Because he's guilt by association! He's a kid!" Dale protested.

"No, not by association, he took part in it," Harry grimaced.

"You don't know that. Stand with me and try and save a child's life!" Dale begged.

"Didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch." Daryl muttered, as he filled up his quiver.

"Your opinions make a difference," Dale said, knowing the affect Harry especially had on the group.

"Man, ain't nobody looking at us for nothing." Daryl answered when it was obvious nobody else was going to answer the old man.

"I am," Dale stated, gesturing towards himself with his thumb. "And right now you obviously have Rick's ear."

Harry arched an eyebrow, wondering where the hell Dale had gotten that belief from. Because he had asked Daryl to kick the shit out of someone? Oh, hell no, he was using Daryl as a scapegoat; there was nothing to do with Daryl suddenly being trusted. In what world did Dale live in to believe shit like that?

"Rick looks to Shane. Let him." Merle stated, having the same thoughts as Harry in regards to Rick's feelings for his brother - using him just to get answers without getting his hands dirty.

"You cared about what happened to Sophia," Dale said, "Cared about what it means to the group."

Harry's lips twitched, Dale had the Dixon brothers all wrong, and it would have made him laugh if it wasn't so pathetic to see. Dale still continued to see the world as black and white. Luna was watching the scene curiously, wondering how it would play out; she hadn't been with the brothers as long as Harry so she genuinely didn't know.

"Torturing people, that isn't you." Dale continued to try and convince Daryl to help him change Rick's mind. "You're a decent man. So is Rick. Shane, he's different." Harry and Luna both snorted, that was cute, and he thought getting kicked and punched was torture.

"Why's that? 'Cause he killed Otis?" Daryl stated.

Surprise flicker over Dale's face, before he went to Luna, Merle and Harry's seeing no surprise on their faces, he realized they had somehow knew too. "Did he tell you that?" he asked, causing them all to snort, what were they blind? Honestly, it was slightly insulting.

"He told some story. How Otis covered him, saved his ass." Daryl said dryly, watching Dale nod his head, surprise still blooming over his features. "He showed up with the dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure it out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna. The groups broken, I ain't gonna help you."

"You all knew?" Dale asked them, not sure what to think. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Like Daryl said, Rick isn't stupid, the only reason he isn't saying anything is because he doesn't want to see it." Harry replied, "Let this one go, Dale, you can't win alone, he's a threat, if we let him go and he hurts someone else…rapes them…that's on us," swallowing thickly at the thought. "He dies, whether Rick has the guts to go through with it or not. I'm not putting Carl, Sophia or Luna in danger from a paedophile." and that's exactly what he was, those kids weren't teenagers, not by a long shot, he would guess ten or eleven if he had to.

Dale's shoulders slumped before he reluctantly walked away, ready to hunt down the next person on his list and try and talk sense into them. They were still civilised, this wasn't a civilised thing to do, civilisation might be over but they still had their humanity, they couldn't go through with this. He began his long trek to try and find Hershel, he was a man of conviction, and he wouldn't want this to happen, especially not on his farm.

"I don't need protecting!" Luna insisted indignantly after Dale left. "I'd kick his ass myself!"

"Don't I know it?" Harry said wryly, grinning just a tad at the image of what Luna would put that waste of space through before she put him out of his misery.

Luna just smirked smugly, as she sat back in her seat. "You keep changing your mind about Rick," Luna pointed out seeking an answer for it.

Harry sighed, "I'm not even sure which one's the real Rick, he's trying to be a husband Lori wants, trying to be the man his best friend wants him to be and trying to be liked by an entire group of people with different views. What he doesn't understand is he can't be all those things; he can't try and be liked. A leader isn't always going to be liked for his or her decisions, sometimes they have bad outcomes and you have to deal with it. All you require from a group of people you're trying to save is respect."

"And do you respect him?" Luna enquired.

Merle snorted, he didn't respect officer friendly at all. He couldn't stand anyone in the group, he was just waiting patiently for Rick to do the wrong thing so Harry would actually decide to leave - and he would, they were two commanders, alphas if you will, with two entirely different approaches, sooner or later friendly would mess up.

Merle had no idea just how soon it would happen.

"Good question," Harry said thoughtfully, before slowly replying, "I don't respect him, and a good leader wouldn't go back on his word."

Luna nodded, that was just such a Harry thing to say, and when Harry decided something he went through with it. For better or for worse, he saw it through. It had been a week for her and she still wasn't sure what to make of everyone. She really liked Amy and Beth though, even if they were a little naïve for her tastes. She'd been like that once so she couldn't exactly say much about it. Admittedly she'd been a child when she was that naïve.

\----------0

Harry felt a shudder of alarm, "Cover me. Stay!" Harry muttered to Luna and Anubis bolted from the house and Apparating towards the pull. He found Carl struggling with a walker, grabbing his gun firing off a shot he watched it ceasing its struggling as Carl scrambled to get away from the corpse.

"I didn't mean to!" Carl cringed, "Please don't tell my parents!" assuming that Harry had seen everything.

His words piqued Harry's curiosity, and he saw everything after meeting Carl's eyes, he had deliberately riled up a walker, teased it - taunted it. Shaking his head, he grabbed Carl's wrist, obviously the boy couldn't be trusted on his own. He began walking, not too fast - he didn't want to hurt Carl after all, he was also furious with the boy's parents for leaving him on his own. "Give me Daryl's gun, now!" Harry demanded as he continued onwards.

"Please don't tell my parents, Harry!" Carl pleaded, never once trying to get his hand out of Harry's grip despite the fact the grip wasn't all that tight. He did pass over the gun starting to feel guilty and worried as they slowly but surely marched towards the house.

"Do you realize you could have been bitten or scratched?" Harry snapped, "You could have been killed! Where the hell are your parents?"

"They're at the house," Carl answered ashamedly.

"And where were you supposed to be?" Harry asked calming himself down.

"I'm supposed to be at the house." Carl replied once again shame coating his words.

"I'm very disappointed in you Carl," Harry said, "I thought you were mature enough to handle this, to handle a gun, but I was mistaken,"

Carl didn't reply his eyes did fill up with tears that never fell. His mum and dad could never make him feel as guilty as Harry was making him feel, but Harry always treated him like a grown up, and Carl really liked Harry for that, his own parents were still shielding him. What Carl failed to realize was that he respected Harry more than his own parents and disappointing him was like a knife in the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! just in case you're wondering why i want to make things a little different...it's just that most stories that have TWD in them just follow the story with an added person it in whether it be Harry Potter or an original character someone created...it irkes me when that happens. I mean what's the point to writing it if everything just stays the same? you're better off just imagining it for a few seconds then closing the story down! Everyone that dies in the series always dies it just to me...seems pointless so I want to make it different even if its only a little bit :D and yes i realize i've done the same :P mostly but with differences :D guess for those who watch the series will know someone extra lives ;) but for how long? Or will he be killed while they try and evacuate the farm? Will Harry go through with it and actually kill Randall forcing Shane to come up with a different elaborate scheme to kill rick? R&R please


	24. Chapter 24

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 24

As Harry and Carl approached the house, Lori, Carol and Rick were at the porch, the meeting was obviously just starting. Harry didn't pause, he just continued on walking towards them, Carl wouldn't meet his parents faces, just stared at the grass under his feet. Harry's face was filled with fire, he couldn't believe them, after all the warnings he'd given he was ignored, and he was at his wits end. How hard could it be to look after one kid and stop him from wandering off?

"What do you think you're doing?" Lori said, observing the way Harry was holding her son her displeasure was obvious.

"Get into the house, now Carl," Harry said sternly, his voice booking no arguments from the teen.

"Now wait a minute…" Lori protested, but Harry just nodded grimly to Carol to get her to take the boy into the house.

"What the hell was so important that you didn't notice your son was missing?" Harry snapped out as soon as the door closed.

"What are you talking about?" Lori exclaimed, "What my son does is none of your business!"

"What did he do?" Rick asked, resignedly, he knew Harry wouldn't be this furious over Carl playing on his own - something had happened and it had wound Harry up severely. He cared a lot about the kids, he hadn't truly believed Carol when she said that in the beginning but he more than believed it now.

"Rick!" Lori hissed, upset that her husband wasn't backing her up.

"He started taunting a walker, throwing stones at it while it was trapped in the swamp!" Harry proclaimed in annoyance. "Aiming a gun he stole from Daryl at it, but it got free…do you understand? Your son came this close to being bitten or scratched!" Harry used his fingers to indicate just how close. "You have one thing to do, one little thing and that's to look after your son! There's only one of Carol but she has no problem keeping an eye on Sophia! There are two of you! The damn washing and drying isn't more important than your son! Creating a life worth living isn't going to mean much without your kid! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Rick's blue eyes were wide with a combination of fear and bafflement.

"Damn the pair of you to hell," Harry said after a few seconds of stunned silence, shaking his head he disappeared inside the house his nostrils still flaring at the close call that had occurred only ten minutes prior. He ignored everyone as he stood against the fall wall next to Luna, Daryl was leaning against the drawers next to the door, Merle was sitting on the piano stool and Glenn leaned against the side, Dale next to him. The awkward silence was a sure sign that absolutely everyone had heard what he said.

It took over ten minutes before Rick came in, Lori after him, she stayed in the doorway, and arms crossed looking as if she didn't want to be there.

"So…how do you want to do this?" Glenn asked looking around, trying to take the sudden attention of Dale, since everyone was looking at him, with good reason he had basically called the meeting.

"Do we put it to a vote?" Luna asked.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea nodded along with Luna.

"How about majority rules?" Lori suggested.

"Well, let's…let's just see where everybody stands, and then we can talk through the options." Rick suggested standing in the middle of the room but behind a red Victorian old fashioned couch. Everyone that wasn't a Greene was standing more out of courtesy one would imagine.

"Well, the way I see it, there's only one way to move forward." Shane admitted, his voice for once wasn't condescending, he truly believed it was the best way to go.

"Hate to say it, but I agree with Shane," Harry pointed out his own opinion. A wry smirk was on his face, there hadn't been one thing he or Shane had agreed on since this whole thing had started. It wasn't out of spite because Shane had appeared in the quarry and started acting like he was a Lord. That he could forget about, after all it wasn't as if the quarry was his to begin with. It was his actions and decisions that made Harry dislike the small town cop. It was the same with Rick, but at least Rick actually put himself on the line, now that is why he'd prefer Rick over Shane. Right now though he was close to deciding to give up, he wasn't sure how long he could live with their delusions.

"Killing him, right?" Dale said his face strained with what he was being faced with. "I mean why even take a vote? It's clear which way the winds blowing." he seemed disheartened.

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know." Rick said determinedly.

"Dale, you always knew this would happen, you've spoken to everyone here, I mean come on…most people who make up their minds don't change it." Harry said, as he said that though his gaze shifted to Rick. "If we were to let him go, and by some miracle his group didn't come charging here, we would still be responsible for the lives he takes, for the lives he destroys…he took part in raping eleven year old kids," Harry added a bit viciously, trying to get Dale to see how wrong he was and what he was fighting for in Randall didn't exist.

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group." Dale sighed. "Maybe just me and Glenn." but his face changed to shock when he looked at the young man.

"Look, I…I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this…" Glenn said Harry's words had gotten to him.

"They've got you scared!" Dale interjected.

"What is this? High school? He's a grown man," Harry muttered in exasperation. As Glenn defended himself, "He's not one of us! We've lost too many people already."

"How about you, do you all agree with this?" Dale said to the Greene's in desperation, trying to get at least one more person on his side.

Maggie sighed, "Could we continue to keep him prisoner?" she asked trying to keep the peace.

"Just another mouth too feed." Daryl muttered arms crossed as he listened to everyone.

"It may be a lean winter?" Hershel said but it was more of a question.

"Or we could ration better," Lori suggested.

"Or he could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself." Dale insisted.

"Put him to work?" Glenn suggested.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick said immediately, nixing the idea.

"We could put an escort on him?" Maggie suggested.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane muttered.

"I will." Dale volunteered.

"No offence Dale, but you aren't exactly fit, he could bid his time and kill you before you know what's happening." Harry stated sharply, getting more and more annoyed as the seconds went by. "Are you forgetting we have kids in this group? Are you seriously suggesting you'd let a paedophile anywhere near them? I don't even know why I'm talking!" he would just be ignored.

"I don't want anyone walking around with this guy!" Rick snapped.

"He's right; I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up!" Lori as always came to her husbands defence, all the while she doubted him.

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labour." Andrea said, glancing at her sister in concern as Harry's words rattled around her mind.

"Look say we let him join us? Right, maybe, maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men." Shane adding to the worry and fears that were going around.

"So he answer is to kill him to prevent a crime he may never even attempt?" Dale argued.

"You're so quick to forget the crimes he has committed, why?" Luna said loud enough to garner their attention.

"He's just a kid, he cannot be held guilty by association!" Dale explained to Luna. "Say we do this, rule of law is dead. There is no civilisation."

"Can we drive him further out?" Hershel suggested, not comfortable with what Dale was saying but definitely not wanting him on his farm. Not near his daughters, he wanted him gone.

"You barely came back last time." Lori said, disagreeing with the idea. "You could break down or get lost."

"Or ambushed," Daryl added.

"Be it walker or human," Merle stated.

"They're right, we shouldn't put our own people at risk," Glenn nodded remembering the last time vividly and how he had frozen.

"If you go through with it, how would you do it?" Patricia asked. "Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck?" Shane suggested.

"No," Harry stated right away, "If the fall doesn't snap his neck he will suffer, a bullet to the brain is the quickest way forward. As far as I understand it you still have guns involved in the death penalty right?" lethal injection, the chair and death by the firing squad.

"Lethal injection actually," Merle corrected him automatically.

"Can't exactly use that," Harry replied wryly.

"What about his body?" Amy questioned.

"Hold on, hold on, you're talking about this like it's already decided!" Dale's voice rose as he spoke.

"That's because it has," Merle sneered at Dale's sentimentality.

"You're been talking all day, going around in circles," Daryl said, getting impatient himself.

"This is a young man's life! And it's worth more than a five-minute conversation!" Dale argued. "Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him!"

"IT HAS BEEN DECIDED!" Harry snapped, "You've been at this all day, Dale, I warned you to let it go. All those that want him dealt with raise your hand," and everyone did, even Glenn, "Majority rules just like it was suggested before this meeting was held."

"You saved him! Now look at us! He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?" Dale was talking directly to Rick now realising he wasn't going to get through to the group so was going after the leader who had the last say.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, throwing his hands in the air; he gave up on this stupid conversation and walked out of the house, Lori sensing how annoyed and angry he was made sure to get out of his way as swiftly as possible when he approached her to get out. Anubis followed Harry, who sat at the chair outside of his tent, rubbing his temples, what a bloody day it had been. He could scarcely believe Dale of all people was continuing to fight for the survival of a paedophile. Harry noticed Carol leaving the house after a few minutes, and started automatically cooking, something she liked to do when she was upset.

"Do you even want to know what happened?" Luna asked as she eventually joined him ten minutes later the Dixons' beside her.

"Honestly? I'm beyond giving a fuck now," Harry muttered, "I really don't care."

"He's going through with it, Dale got really upset and stomped off saying he wouldn't have any part in it." Luna revealed.

Merle snorted, "After telling Carol that if she didn't partake she might as well be killing him herself."

"Tell me how an old man gets to that age and still stays so damn infuriatingly…naïve?" Harry asked in annoyance.

Nobody had an answer for him.

 

Rick, Shane, Daryl, Harry and Merle all went when it was time to deal with Randall, Rick and Shane had a shoulder each and were dragging the reluctant boy who was muttering the entire time - knowing what was going to happen. "Wait, wait. Wait!" Merle was carrying a lantern with him, while Rick and Shane got ready.

"Put him there," Rick said pointing to the middle of the barn.

"It's all going to be over soon." Shane taunted Randall, putting a blindfold over him.

Harry cleared his throat, giving Shane a look that said he wasn't impressed.

"What? What's going to be over soon?" Randall asked worriedly.

He'd given him too much credit apparently, thought Harry wryly, wishing for it to get over with. His mind continued to replay what those girls had gone through; he liked to think they were smiling down at the vengeance that would be wrought on at least one of their attackers.

"Relax!" Shane muttered as he finally got the cloth around his eyes.

"No, no, no, no," Randall protested loudly, sobbing.

"Would you like to stand or kneel?" Rick stated.

"Oh, no, please. Please." Randall begged while crying.

Shane drove Randall to his knees, standing aside waiting on Rick doing what he had to.

"Do you have any final words?" Rick asked.

"For Merlin's sake," Harry muttered under his breath, he wasn't going to do this, Harry realized, or at least he didn't want to. He was stalling, all the while trying to do things properly. 

"Do it, dad," Carl demanded, "Do it!" appearing at the barn door. 

"Are you kidding me? What did I say to you? What did I say to you?" Shane said as he quickly marched over to Carl.

"Take him away," Rick said unable to do it as he put the safety back on his gun.

"Get him out of here," Harry stated sharply, removing his own gun, which unlike Rick's python had a silencer on it. He did wonder what else Carl had been up to that Shane had also been at him for one thing or another. 

Shane seemed to realize what was going to happen and for once he did what Harry asked without a single word. While Rick had his back to everyone. Harry rose his gun and fired off a single shot just as soon as Carl was out of the barn and unable to see anything.

All that was heard was the body hitting the ground with a thud.

It was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go :) I know you're all wondering and waiting on what causes Harry to snap but I don't want to spoil it for you SO I'm not going to answer that one although i'm sure a lot of you have already guessed the point in which it happens. A few have asked if Carl would end up with Harry's group but unfortunately that definitely wont happen. Carl has his mother and father and as annoyed as he could be at them there was no way he would pick Harry over them and even if he did - Harry wouldn't let him come it's up to his parents. In fact I'm wondering how many of you would like to see it permanent the split in the group or if you do want them all together again at some point...there are so many characters i want to add but not without going through with what happens in the series but i definitely don't want to follow it all the way like i said the last AN chapter and many of them i can't realistically add without it being right and I always like a sense of realism...sooo I have to admit i want a scene where Harry and Shane fight :D has to be something to do with Luna since that's the only way Harry would interfere...hmm gotta think on that one :D R&R please!


	25. Chapter 25

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 25

The night after Randall was dealt with was a good night, although nobody would admit it, they slept easier knowing that he couldn't possibly get free and hurt them. They also knew that it had been Harry who dealt the blow that ended the rapist. That Rick hadn't been able to man up and do what needed done. Dale hadn't spoken to anyone since the whole thing went down, an old man sulking was a sight to see, and Harry found it hilarious despite himself. Andrea and Amy had spent some time talking to him after dinner, but whether it had worked or not was anyone's guess. They might have slept easier, but not longer, at the crack of dawn they were up, doing what they had been for the last few days, trying to secure the barn and the house now. They were boarding up the windows, putting enough food and water into the basement, actually living inside the house now, all the tents and everything were packed up.

Harry was surprised that he hadn't become the scapegoat within the group, he'd half expected everyone to suddenly have a crisis of conscious over what had happened and deny they'd ever agreed to it and blame it on him. It was what always happened back in the magical world, he was always the bad one no matter how hard he tried to prove himself. He was long past that stage in his life of course, but it was his expectations. There was only one difference, he didn't need to stay and endure it if it had happened. Unlike the majority of the people in camp Harry wasn't afraid to go it alone. Not that he would.

Putting the nail into position, Harry hammered the last piece of wood into its position; the window was completely covered bar a single line so whoever was on 'duty' could look outside and see what was outside. Personally Harry thought it was a gigantic waste of time, but so far it had been rather quiet with only a few walkers here and there to deal with. It screamed 'calm before the storm' to him, but he wasn't wasting his breath by saying anything more. He had been reading the book Luna gave him on warding and he wished he had taken Ancient Runes, since most wards were based on Runes. Thankfully having Hermione as a best friend meant he wasn't completely obvious to the subject. She had spoken about it often enough that he got the basics, with a little tutoring from Luna he would be well on his way to being able to put up those wards that the walkers couldn't bypass. With his power levels they wouldn't need as maintained, replenished from time to time maybe but not constantly maintained. Unfortunately that meant telling the group about his magic…and that was something he really, really didn't want to do - which left him with a problem.

Anubis barking aggressively caused Harry to look around; he'd never heard him bark like that before. What he saw made him see red, Shane had Luna by the arm and was shaking her, his voice too low to hear anything that was being said - even if he had been near enough he doubted he would have heard. Dropping the hammer he ran towards them, only when he was near enough did he take a swing at Shane, punching him in the jaw with all his strength and he had a lot of strength hidden in his lithe frame. Shane let go of Luna and Harry ducked the oncoming punch and then the other, before jabbing him in the side, then another to the back. He couldn't hear anything other than the beating of his own heart.

Shane lurched at him, knocking them both to the ground, winding Harry but he'd been hit with bludgers he could damn well take care of himself. Shane then tried to get on top of him only for Harry to kick out at him, once in the chest then again in the face, giving him time to get up. Shane roared as he got to his feet, once again trying to barrel into Harry, but Harry jumped to the side causing him to miss, only for Shane to catch him in the stomach, and grab his hair, ready to punch him in the face, but Harry thrust his palm out re-breaking the cops nose, before jabbing him in the ribs three times until Shane let his hair go.

Carol immediately sought her daughter out, keeping her away from the brawl that was currently happening. The rest of the women joined her watching the fight but never interfering. T-Dog, Glenn and Rick were around the other side of the property and obviously wouldn't have heard the commotion. Merle and Daryl (who was on watch duty) didn't interfere either.

"Fucking touch her again and I'll kill you, you hear me?" Harry hissed, seeing Luna trying to keep Anubis back from the corner of his eyes watching the scene wide eyed.

Merle who had had heard the commotion and came around the side of the house, watched the scene with amusement. He was a fighter himself; there was nothing more fun than watching someone get their ass handed to them. He hadn't known Harry could fight like that though, the boy had definitely been in his share of fights, he noticed, he was going for the areas that were extremely painful, the kidneys, the liver, the ribs and the face. He also noticed Luna was having trouble with Anubis but she was able to keep him back, but in her struggles, she had bent over, and he had to enjoy the view, that was until his eyes trailed up and saw the scars, any amusement he'd had faded fast as anger flashed in his blue eyes. He loathed abuse of any kind, she shouldn't bear scars like that, she was a beautiful woman, and he'd admit that only to himself, it was little wonder now why she was so strong compared to the other women in camp she'd been through some kind of hell.

"What you gonna do? Shoot me?" Shane taunted, trying to get Harry to take a swing at him first.

"No, you'll wish I would though," Harry stated calmly despite his laboured breathing, as he moved aside when Shane decided to have at him again, but he wasn't quite quick enough and he rammed into his side. His legs caused Shane to topple over as well, before Shane could try and get on top of him to box him in, Harry swiftly kicked him between the legs with toe steeled boots, causing him to scream in unholy agony and curl up trying to protect his privates from any more damage. Even the strongest person could be brought down with a kick to the balls with enough force. Shane might like to act as though he was the toughest son of a bitch there, but he wasn't. Harry had known if Shane had boxed him in nothing short of magic would have gotten him out, hence why he'd never let it happen.

Grimacing in pain, Harry got to his feet, his arm placed protectively over his stomach, not even bothering to shake the mud, stones and hay from his clothes. It would be a futile exercise he was covered from head to foot. "Even look in her direction again and I swear I will kill you, and I won't lose sleep over it." Harry told him, his cold green eyes boring holes into the man on the ground. He had killed in the past to save the people he had loved, hell even went to his own death for them this was nothing compared to that.

Shane swallowed thickly, he was staring in the eyes of a killer, and it wasn't just Randall on his list either he realized. He had his share of experience dealing with killers with his job, and he'd never seen such a cold calculating look sent his way. He'd underestimated the boy badly. He was going to have to get rid of both Harry and Rick, get this group back under his control and make them see his way would work - that he alone would keep them safe.

Harry grunted as he walked or rather limped away from the fallen man, making his way over to Luna.

"Why did you do that? I can take care of myself!" Luna insisted she'd been terrified for Harry, terrified that he could be hurt.

"Do you honestly expect me to stand by and let him hurt you?" Harry asked her quietly, his green eyes dimming as he stared at her sadly, he knew he hadn't quite been the friend he could have been over the years after everything happened, but surely Luna didn't think he'd ever stand by and see her hurt by anything. Anubis sat right next to Harry, his head leaning into Harry's leg, as Harry absently petted him, his fingers itching his ears.

"Harry," Luna said realizing she had upset him, "I know you'd do anything for me, but I have to stand on my own two feet…especially now." explaining why she was really upset.

Harry looked around cautiously before he even thinking of responding, "You already are, you're strong, fierce and know how to wield weapons, but fighting is a whole other ball game," Harry said honestly, holding her shoulder in one hand, the one that wasn't protectively covering his stomach and ribs having moved it from Anubis. "You've never fought the non-magical way before in your life, you've always had magic, I haven't, and I know how to defend myself…" he had no other ways to let her know how different it was.

Luna nodded wordlessly, letting him know he'd won this round.

Merle watched the pair from around the side of the house, his eyes narrowed and thoughtful; he honestly couldn't put his finger on what was bothering him about the sight in front of him. Most of the time he was sure they weren't together and that they were just friends. Sometimes he was sure they were related, they acted like brother and sister but Harry would have said if they were related, he saw no reason for the boy to keep it hidden if they were. Times like now though, they got awfully cosy, and it made him grit his teeth. Luna wasn't Merle's kind of woman, not only was she quite a bit younger, but she was strong, smart, dedicated, made Merle laugh and was sarcastic too. Merle always used women for release, so it was little wonder he didn't understand his own feelings when it came to Luna.

"Even if you knew how to fight, I would have still done what I did, as long as I've still got breath in my body I'll protect you." Harry said sincerely, "You're my family, and family protects each other. Whether they like it or not." Luna, Neville and Hermione were the only family he had left alive - that he knew for definite.

"Shane is Rick's best friend, what if he believes him over us?" Luna asked, noticing that Shane was no longer anywhere to be found, he hadn't come this way so definitely hadn't went into the house. He was obviously somewhere licking his wounds after being beaten by a guy shorter, smaller and thinner than him.

"At this point I don't care, I'm through Luna, I'm not staying here, and not with Shane he's too volatile and deluded. A dangerous kind of deluded compared to Rick. He's been thinking of ways to kill Rick for the past few days and me as well now, and even if I tell Rick he won't believe me and will continue on like always. He thinks a single conversation and fight with Shane sorted everything out - as if they could go back to being friends!" Harry muttered indignantly. He couldn't keep putting himself in harms way, he wasn't immortal for Merlin's sake, and he definitely didn't want to end up a walker. He'd tried to help them, Merlin help him he had tried, he'd given it all but they just didn't want to hear. It wasn't just him he was surviving for now, but he had to protect Luna too.

"Alright, Harry," Luna said nodding, she trusted him and his judgement, and she'd follow him to the very pits of hell if it was needed. "We'll go; we'll find somewhere to stay safe."

"First I'll need to tell Rick, I at least owe him that, so he doesn't think something has happened at the farm." Harry told Luna, sighing softly; he ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. He'd been thinking on and off about this for the past week or so, but today was the last straw.

"It's already starting to get dark though," Luna commented night was falling on the farm. "Maybe wait until morning?" when it's safer.

"We'd be able to get quite a far before it gets really dark," Harry mused, he hated the fact he was going to leave the group to deal with Shane on their own, but what else could he do? "But I guess it can't hurt to stay a single more night and get a map of the area so we know where we are going."

"Hermione got us a map of any area we are in, it works like the marauders map," Luna whispered.

"Got us?" Harry blinked owlishly at her.

"Didn't I tell you about the chest Hermione made? We can send and receive stuff through it," Luna explained, "Like fresh fruit and vegetables," thank Merlin for Hogwarts and its abundance, there was more than enough food grown all year for everyone to eat properly. Although Minerva had made it clear to the House-elves that they weren't to go overboard anymore, that no food would ever be wasted, that they needed every piece of it due to the fact they couldn't get out of Hogwarts and get more elsewhere.

"That's where you got the blueberries from," Harry muttered wryly, shaking his head, "No, you didn't tell me, we definitely need to sit down and discuss things with Hermione properly though, well through the book I mean, at a time we will all be awake."

"I agree," Luna nodded her agreement. "Come on, we need to get you checked out," Shane had gotten quite a few punches.

"I'm fine, nothing's broken," Harry reassured her, "I'm not wasting anything on things that will heal," meaning his potions but the group were beginning to move around again so he couldn't say that out loud.

"Are you sure?" Luna said, pleading with her eyes for him to take something, she didn't like the thought of him being in pain especially having defended her. "I have my kit too." she had her own potions with her, one vial wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I've had a lot worse for a lot longer and taken nothing for it, I promise, I will be fine," Harry promised her.

"Alright," Luna conceded, "At least sit down for a bit."

"That I can do," Harry agreed, moving stiffly up the stairs and sitting down on the chair on the porch.

Luna rolled her eyes, not exactly what she had in mind but at least he was sitting down she consoled herself. Luna sat on the swinging chair nearby and joined him in just sitting there. "At least we'll have a good tent," she added absently, after ten minutes of peaceful silence between them. Although it wasn't complete silent since people were chatting inside and entering and exiting the house, with such a large group it was to be expected.

Harry laughed, "I remember the first time I was in one, fourteen, it was…magical." Harry grinned widely at his own joke.

Luna merely snorted in amusement; it was easy to forget Harry hadn't always known about magic, especially since she'd grown up knowing who he was. Then there were the comments he made, especially regarding all things Muggle, although he hadn't been using that term lately, usually using not magical.

"Glenn? Have you seen Rick?" Harry called out when he saw Glenn shuffling into the house, knowing he'd been working with him earlier.

"Not since earlier," Glenn commented, looking awkward, assuming he was disturbing them. "Just after dinner." he added before disappearing into the house to find Maggie.

"Looks like we'll be here for the night then," Harry mused, the darkness was really starting to creep in now.

"Looks like," Luna agreed, curling up on the swing, might as well get some sleep now since she was on watch duty after Daryl.

Harry let her as he watched darkness descend over the farm.

 

Luna jerked awake at the sound of a gunshot, "Harry!" Luna whispered in a hush, sitting up clutching her wand arm close.

"I heard it," Harry said, Daryl was standing on the RV looking around trying to find the source but unable to find it. Everyone had heard it though, as evidence of everyone flooding out onto the porch. All talking over each other, trying to see if anyone knew what was going on.

"Alright, calm down!" Harry commanded, getting them to shut up. "Carol go check on the kids, who isn't here?"

"Shane…and Rick," Amy said quickly. "And Daryl."

"Daryl's on watch duty, Merle you best get him back in here," Harry told the elder Dixon brother, worry churning in his gut. "Switch the lights off, it will make it harder for whoever it was to find us." walkers didn't let off gunshots, so it was obvious someone. Merle was already gone, as Hershel's daughter Beth quickly shut off the lights.

"Randall's group?" Andrea whispered in a horrified voice.

"We don't know that for sure, but Shane or Rick would need to be desperate to use a gun, at least I hope they've learned something from the last time." Harry said, calming them down. "As long as we stay together, we will be fine."

"Here," Maggie said showing up with the police bag of guns and handing them out.

"Hey!" Harry warned them, "Do not use them unless you absolutely have to, those shot guns are loud we don't want to have to deal with walkers in the dead of the night."

"Carl's gone!" Carol said bursting out of the house, her daughter clutched safely in her arms.

"What?!" Lori protested loudly, rushing into the house, calling out her sons name frantically, sounding extremely distressed.

Anubis was whining beside him as Harry moved to the side of the house, using his locator spell to find out where Carl was and found him with Rick, his breathing hitched, both of them were surrounded by walkers nearby the barn, hundreds of them making their way through the property. He closed his eyes, how did he get them away from here without them panicking?

"We need to leave." Harry stated sharply into the night.

"We aren't leaving without my son; I'm not leaving without my son!" Lori protested.

"Calm down, that's not what Harry meant," Carol said trying to comfort Lori, knowing without a doubt that Harry would never leave a child to fend for himself.

"Carl is with Rick, in the barn," Harry informed Lori, "I'm going to try and help them and try to draw them away long enough for everyone to get the hell out of here. Now panic is only going to get you killed, so calm the bloody hell down!"

"I'm not leaving this barn, I will die here first," Hershel said adamantly.

"I thought committing suicide was against your belief?" Harry pointed out icily, "And murder? Since you'll be murdering your daughters as well as Patricia and Jimmy, they're loyal to you, you've looked after them kept them safe, now that herd is going to knock the farm down, I saw them tearing down metal fences taller than your property with only thirty walkers not the hundreds you see before you. Do what's right by them, I am truly sorry about the farm, but you need to leave, live to fight another day."

"Daddy please," Beth begged, her eyes wider than normal, pleading her father to do something.

"What do we do?" Hershel whispered defeated.

"Grab the essentials, medicine, food, water, clothes and get in your cars and leave for…the highway where we first lost Sophia. Don't stop, don't turn around for anything. If I thought for a minute we could fight to save this farm I would do it, but using guns is guaranteed to have another load of walkers appearing, we'd fast run out of ammo anyway, it would be like shovelling snow while it was snowing." Harry told them grimly. "GO!" with that everyone scattered to their own areas grabbing their things, ready to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible.

"The barn! It's on fire!" Patricia called out.

Harry grabbed his bag, everything else he owned was already shrunk down and safely on his person.

"Daryl I need your truck!" Harry shouted he wasn't going to expose his secret until he had absolutely no choice. "Take Luna and get the hell out of here," he added as Daryl moved towards him, entrusting Luna with Daryl giving him his ultimate trust.

"I'm comin'," Daryl said, standing there determinedly, his crossbow ever presently across his shoulder.

"Daryl," Harry warned, "I need someone to show Luna where to go."

"My brother will take her, he'll keep her safe, trust me," Daryl swore.

"No your brother would only die for one person and that's you, but I'm completely fine with that," Harry pointed out, but he knew Luna would be alright, even if she had to expose her magic to ensure it. "Merle! Take Luna with you, anything happens to her you'll regret it!"

Merle snorted, but nodded, she could take care of herself, she didn't need him, and Harry knew that himself making his threat redundant. Bolting out of the house, Harry quickly made his way to the truck, whistling for Anubis to get in, it might be uncomfortable but it was better than being left behind. He made sure his tail was in and he was lying on the footrest of the passenger side, Harry's feet were on the chair, there was just no room with a German shepherd lying on the floor of the truck. By then Daryl had started up the truck, Harry rolled down the window trying to see any sign of Rick and Carl, shooting any walker that got too close.

"Over here!" both Daryl and Harry heard the yelling, looking up they realized that Rick and Carl were actually up at the top of the rapidly burning barn. What the fuck had they been thinking.

"Dad!" Carl yelled from inside, after a few moment of silence, wooden ladders were being slid along and on top of the truck.

Harry cursed, grabbing more ammo he quickly reloaded his guns and sliding his body out the window, until he was half hanging out then he began to shoot anything that got too close for comfort. He just hoped and prayed everyone had done as he asked, and they were safely ensconced away from the farm. Daryl grabbed a gun from his bag as well and helped by shooting the ones in Harry's blind spot, or any other that passed. Most were burning alive in the barn at this precise moment.

"Harry!" Carl said relieved, aiming and pointing his gun but not firing at anything - he had no bullets left.

"Here," Harry shouted, passing a fully loaded silenced gun towards him giving him a look that screamed don't let me down before he refocused on the walkers as Rick made his quick run down the ladders and onto the truck. Slamming his palm down to let them know that they were safe, that they could go. Daryl stopped shooting as he started up the truck and quickly began driving, trying to dodge as many of the walkers bodies as possible.

"Where's Lori? Where's my wife?" Rick shouted, "I'm not leaving without her!" he added when he noticed they were moving away from the walker infested farm. He watched it as desolation swept through him, horror building in him, it was gone, it was truly gone, their safe heaven, their home, he'd had to kill his best friend and now his home was gone.

"They got out," Harry stated sharply, honestly, even the so called leader was panicking. With that Harry slid back into the car just in the nick of time as they went into forested area, trees whipping past would have hurt like a bitch. At least he hoped they had, if Lori hadn't moved then it wasn't on him, the others could have dragged her away. Looking back he saw Rick covering his son's body with his own to protect him. "The farm belongs to the dead now," he said glancing up in the mirror watching the blazing ball fall upon itself as it began to burn itself out.

The drive to the highway was quick as Daryl floored it the entire way there, trying to put as much distance between them and the walkers as quickly as possible. Only relaxing slightly after half a mile without seeing a single walker, even Harry relaxed, it meant he hadn't sent them this way to end up attacked. He did know they wouldn't be able to stay there, they would need to find somewhere else and quickly the nights were getting extremely cold now and quickly too. It didn't take too incredibly long to find them; they were like a beacon on the trashed highway. Especially the ever present RV. Harry released a breath he had no idea he was holding, they'd listened to him…but the main question was…did everyone get out?

"MOM! Mom!" Carl yelled in delight, so happy she was okay.

"Quiet, Carl, there may still be walkers around," Harry informed him as he opened the door to the truck and hoisted Carl off the back of the truck, and safely onto his feet so he could run to his sobbing mother. Rick quickly joined him, hugging his son and wife close, having coming so close to losing them he couldn't bear to not have them in his arms.

"Did everyone make it?" Harry asked, his gaze sliding to Merle's motorbike glad to see both of them there and unhurt. He mentally counted everyone, "I only count…seventeen…eighteen including myself…Shane and Patricia, where are they?"

"Shane got bit, he turned into a walker, I had to shoot him," Carl admitted causing his mother to almost crush him as shock splashed across her face.

"Patricia?" Harry questioned.

"She got shot, she moved to avoid a walker…and she got shot," Jimmy said, eyes dilated in shock, it was obviously him who had done it. "She didn't get bit or scratched but she…she came back…she was a walker." he'd managed to get her into the car driving like a maniac to try and get to Hershel but had been forced to shoot her when she reanimated.

"What? How is that possible?" Maggie asked bewildered.

"She must have gotten scratched…" Andrea shook her head, she must have.

"We're all infected," Rick said finally revealing what Jenner had said to him in the CDC, dropping the bombshell, nearly everyone froze, rounding on Rick with a look of betrayed shock on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite literally just received a review that made me want to delete the entire chapter and restart it :) the idea is very good (Dark Lord of Ori) where Shane wanted to kill Harry and its Carl that kills Shane to save him :D it would have been awesome to write but I already did the chapter so who knows maybe one day I'll write another one? I'm quite content with just this one though for now! I literally can't wait to write up the next chapter it's going to be so much fun! I think i'll need to use a piece of paper and randomly choose who goes with Harry...I do want more than Luna, Daryl and Merle to go but they know about magic which would make things infinitely smoother for the group but hey, guess the good ole trick of picking names out of a hat should work :P will the magical map locate the prison for Harry's group or will they have to go weeks until they actually find it? from what i got of the series the group was mostly going around in circles all winter...i wonder if that meant the prison was actually close by...judging by the flash you see of it after the second season finale i'd say yes but i would like your opinions on how far you reckon it is and realistically how long it would take...after all im not familiar with american roads etc... :D R&R please


	26. Chapter 26

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 26

"What?" Glenn managed to get the question to leave his lips without squeaking.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me, whatever it is, we all carry it," Rick admitted never once meeting anyone's eyes.

"And you never said anything?" Carol questioned Rick.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick tried to play it off.

Harry shook his head, decided against getting involved. Of course, it would make a difference, he had no doubt quite a few people had lost a lot of respect or perhaps all respect for Rick at his duplicitous actions. He wasn't the leader, it wasn't up to him to tell them anything, he'd merely gone along for the ride. Then when Rick came along, he merely wished to see whether he could trust Rick to lead. If he was a good leader then fine, he would have had no problem going along, but unfortunately Rick was solely lacking at leadership skills. Given that it was the end of the world he'd given him chance after chance.

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn spoke, his face filled with betrayal.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that…" Rick defended himself.

"He wasn't crazy, he'd just given up hope," Harry pointed out, not liking anyone saying anything about Jenner especially when he couldn't defend himself.

"That is not your call. Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told for the good of everyone," Glenn was still trying to comprehend this new piece of information and toiling especially with the news that it had been kept from him.

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know." Rick stated sharply.

Silence met his words.

"It's not safe here, we have leave," Harry said eyeing the walker that was around ten feet from them slowly making its way towards them. Well, it wasn't for long as Daryl swiftly shot it through the middle of his head in a perfect shot. He immediately stalked over to the now permanently killed walker and snatched his arrow back wiping the blood off with a rag. "This is the direction the walkers came in so it's safe to say there might be more of them."

Everyone still in a state of shock, both at Rick's pronouncement and what had just happened and the resulting conversation, made quick work of getting back into the cars. Harry and Daryl got back into Daryl's truck, Merle and Luna continued on with Merle's motorbike. Lori, Rick, Carl, Sophia and Carol slid into Carol's Cherokee, Amy, Andrea, Jimmy, T-Dog, Beth and Dale went in the RV. Maggie, Glenn and Hershel rode in Hershel's car. As it always was, Merle led the way in his motorbike, only this time he had a passenger.

They drove for what felt like days, before someone honked the horn, which was the way they'd decided on how to stop everyone - for whatever the reason. It was Rick, they soon realised as they piled out of the cars, still ominously silent. Anubis quickly dashed over the rail and did the toilet, his amber eyes on Harry the entire time.

"You out?" Hershel was the only one to speak.

"Running on fumes," Rick said, as he marched up to the front of the group.

"We can't stay here," Maggie pointed out, there was nothing but trees out here and empty road. Trees in which walkers could come out of any second, and with news that Randall had a group somewhere nearby it was little wonder she was apprehensive about staying out in the open.

"We can't all fit into one car," Glenn added, more interested in getting out of there.

"We'll make a run for gas in the morning," Rick decided.

"Spend the night here?" Carol was aghast by the suggestion, like Maggie worried about walkers and this unknown heavily armed group.

"I'm freezing!" Carl complained his teeth chittering, he had only a t-shirt on.

"We'll build a fire yeah?" Lori said, using her hands to try and warm up her cold son, all the while cold herself.

"Carol there was an extra jacket in the stuff I gave you that's roughly Carl's size…did you bring it?" Harry asked the mother, who wordlessly nodded and made her way to the trunk of her Cherokee to find it. Sophia was already wrapped up warm in winter clothes, thanks to Harry and his forethought to gather winter clothes for both of them, her and Sophia.

"If you go out looking for firewood, stay close." Rick commanded, just about to remove his own jacket to give to his son when Carol handed over a thick woolly jacket for him.

"Thank you," Lori said, putting a hand on Carol in gratitude.

"It was Harry," Carol explained, seeing no need for her thanks.

"How are we on ammo?" Rick said glancing around the group.

"Not enough," T-Dog said grimly.

Merle snorted, "That's an understatement," playing along, he knew damn well Harry had more ammunition in that trunk of his.

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out." Maggie told them, it was freezing cold, they had no shelter whatsoever, they would be screwed if another herd passed through.

"Watch your mouth. Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick." Hershel stated firmly.

"Alright, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning we'll find gas and some supplies." Rick said in a steadfast voice. "We'll keep pushing on."

"Glenn and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas." Maggie suggested.

"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car." Rick brushed off the idea.

Harry narrowed his eyes, while he understood why Rick wanted to keep the group together and safe, his excuse was feeble at best. They were already stranded in a manner of speaking without a car, some of the cars still had gas though. It was as if the man wasn't interested in listening to anyone else thoughts and had one single minded narrowed focus. He was obviously still reeling from the fact they'd just lost the farm and they were no longer safe.

"Rick we're stranded now," Glenn tried to reason with Rick, thinking along the same lines as Harry.

"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other." Rick said, "I wasn't sure, I really wasn't, but we did. We're together. Keep it that way."

"Wasn't sure?" Harry stated in a whisper, surprised, arching an eyebrow, well that meant Rick obviously didn't trust him the slightest. He'd put his own life on the line to get to Rick and Carl, well not really but they didn't know that, since when wasn't that enough? He'd been away from the group for all of twenty minutes before they'd met up on the highway. Way to dramatise things for Merlin's sake. He was close to becoming a proper leader though, he was putting his foot down and apparently not changing his mind, but another point of leading people was to hear their opinions and giving honest answers if they didn't collide with their own ideas and thoughts.

"We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place." Rick said, pacing back and forth, trying to keep it together but it was obvious to everyone there that he was slowly unravelling.

"Rick, look around, okay? There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something." Glenn urged Rick to agree with him, to let him and Maggie go and get more gas.

"There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify," Rick sounded more desperate now, "Hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to find it." his voice was getting louder as he spoke.

"Even if we do find a place we think is safe, we can never be sure for how long." Maggie sighed wearily. "Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe."

"We won't make that mistake again," Hershel promised, a pained look on his face, the loss of the farm weighed heavily upon him.

"We'll camp tonight over there. Get on the road at the break of day." Rick commanded, pointing over to the ruins of something they couldn't quite make out. A bridge? An unfinished house? An old house that time had broken down? With that Rick moved away from the still accusing eyes of the group. Lori went with him, everyone watched them for a few moments before Harry moved off gathering firewood to build a fire to keep the group warm.

 

Before long the fire was going and everyone was sitting around it trying to get at least a little bit warmth in their bones. Sophia curled up beside Carol sleeping, Carl curled up beside his mother, Amy sitting next to Andrea and Dale, and Beth curled up in her dads arms, Jimmy right next to them still haunted by what happened to Patricia. The days events obviously too much for the youngsters in the group. Glenn and Maggie cuddled into one another, Merle and T-Dog were on watch at opposite sides of their little encampment. Daryl, Harry and Luna sat near Carol and Sophia, Harry and Daryl adding to the fire now and again to keep it going, but not too high not wanting any attention drawn to them.

"Need to have a look at that map and see if there's anywhere we can go," Luna whispered thoughtfully, petting Anubis who lay sandwiched in-between them, dead to the world, trusting them to keep him safe.

"First thing tomorrow," Harry murmured in agreement, Daryl obviously could hear everything they were saying.

"Do you think he'll listen?" Luna asked doubtfully.

"I honestly don't know," Harry continued, "He might just need to come to terms with what happened, but he seems too on edge for just losing the farm…if you know what I mean? it reminds me of how I was in my fifth year," the anger, the frustration, not listening to anyone, the desolation. He'd learned from it though, not everyone was like him admittedly.

"I noticed, he was only on the farm for just over a week and Hershel spent most of his life there and he isn't even angry like that," Luna pointed out, "That anger doesn't just disappear overnight." Luna watched Rick as she spoke, shaking her head.

Harry grimaced, "You've got that right," Harry murmured.

"We're not safe with him. Keeping something like that from us?" Carol said. "Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull ya'll down?"

"I don't need him," Harry pointed out, wondering what she was meaning, did she want to walk away? Or was she just desperate to get her daughter somewhere safe? "What is it you want, Carol?"

"A man of honour," Carol replied after a few moments.

"Rick has honour," Harry and Daryl said, before Harry added, "If he didn't he would never have gone after Sophia without a second thought. Although I'm not quite sure what honour has to do with it."

"I think we should take our chances," Maggie said to Glenn after listening to the others talk.

"Don't be foolish. There's hardly any food, no fuel, no ammo." Hershel dissuaded them, just as rustling could be heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Glenn said tensely.

"Could be anything," Harry said, standing up, retrieving his gun from his holster.

"Could be a raccoon, could be a possum." Daryl said, crossbow at the ready.

"Or a walker!" Glenn added to the panic that was beginning to sweep over the group.

"We need to leave. I mean, what are we waiting for?" Carol said, worried for her daughter and herself.

"Which way?" Glenn asked.

"It came from over there." Luna spoke.

"Back from where we came." Daryl added.

"Yeah," Harry nodded in agreement.

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark." Rick warned, Harry agreed with that one, feeling the first stirrings of respect for the cop. "We don't have the vehicles. No one's travelling on foot."

"Don't panic," Harry cautioned them, "Panic gets you killed."

"I'm not sitting here waiting for another herd to blow through." Maggie said to the group.

"We need to move, now." Glenn said.

"No one is going anywhere." Rick stated sharply.

"Do something," Carol said, trying to remain calm, not wanting to wake Sophia up.

"I am doing something!" Rick yelled through gritted teeth, trying to keep quiet but unable to do it properly, "I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this!" quickly coming undone. "I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake!"

Harry straightened up at that pronouncement, not the words themselves but the fact he had the audacity to try and lay the blame at the feet of everyone in the group. That pissed him off severely, he had killed in the past but he had never EVER blamed anyone else for his own actions - not even once. In fact he'd taken upon himself to take the blame of Voldemort's own actions on to his shoulders.

"You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us." Rick continued his diatribe as Harry began to get really angry. "He tried to put a bullet in my back! He gave me no choice! He was my friend but he came after me! My hands are clean!"

Harry turned to stare at Luna his green eyes glimmering, Luna nodded she was with him, no matter what like always.

"Maybe you people are better off without me! Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard! Go on, there's the door, you can do better? Let's see how far you get!"

Everyone else just stared in stunned silence as Rick completely lost it, they weren't sure what to say or what to do.

"No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight, if you're staying, this isn't a democracy any more." Rick added bitterly.

Harry abruptly stood up, Anubis sensing the moment got to his feet too, without a word he picked up his backpack that had been dropped near a rock and flung it over his shoulders. Then he grabbed his compound bow and slung that over his left shoulder, he tended to keep his right hand clear it was his wand hand after all. "I could have tolerated a lot, in fact I have tolerated a lot from this group, but I'm done, you have absolutely no right to throw Shane's death at our feet as if we were the problem that forced you to kill Shane, you killed him to live, to survive. That and you have no right telling me that I don't have the right to voice my own opinions." Harry told him coldly. That and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with Rick after his last statement. It wasn't a democracy anymore, in other words he wanted everyone to follow him obediently, blindly without a thought of their own or even voicing them, it how Voldemort wanted his Death Eaters. Kneeling down, the commotion hadn't woken Sophia up, he brushed her hair away from her face and spoke to Carol softly, "You take care of her, remember what I've told you, what I've shown you, you'll be fine I know it."

Rick just stood there his chin jutting out defiantly; he wasn't going to go back on his own words. Of course, he swallowed thickly when he realized Harry wasn't leaving alone. He was taking the other two hunters with him. They would be fine, he and Glenn could scavenge what they needed to, and the Dixons had always been more trouble than they were worth anyway.

The others sat stiffly, watching Harry getting ready to leave, utterly torn, while Harry was right, Rick had no right saying what he did, surely Harry could bear it? More than one set of eyes widened when Luna, Daryl and Merle moved to leave with him walking in sync as if they'd rehearsed it a million times. They were losing four fighters, the best fighters they had.

"Wait," Carol said, "Let us come with you, I know I'm a burden, ya'll deserve better…but please," she had to give her daughter her best chance of survival and it was with Harry and his group. Harry had found her daughter, kept her safe for three days, Daryl and Merle had looked for her day and night trying to find both their friend and her daughter. Harry was also teaching her and Sophia how to defend themselves. They were hunters, the chance of them being able to find more to eat was also on the long list of reasons why Harry was the better option.

Harry glanced at Daryl and Merle who were situated to his right, communicating silently, both of them agreeing, Carol was the most agreeable one of the entire group. "You're not a burden, Carol, but are you sure you want to leave the group?" Harry asked seriously, she had come with them at the start of all this after all.

"I have to do what's right for Sophia," Carol said trembling in relief that they weren't outright denying her, she'd been so worried they'd say no and Rick…who knows how Rick would react lately to her asking to go with the others.

"I would never deny you your right to choose," Harry sighed softly, not like Rick was doing at the moment, but he certainly hadn't expected her to want to come with them.

"We're coming," Andrea stated strongly, standing up.

"Andrea!" Dale cried out in shock, looking so conflicted.

"I'm sorry, Dale, I'll never forget what you've done for us, but I need to keep the only family I have left safe," Andrea looked close to tears as she stared at him, she was fond of him, he was like a grandfather to them all.

Amy knew her sister was right, Harry was the best bet, it didn't mean she had to like it. She was very fond of Beth, they were best of friends and now she was going to have to leave her behind. She stood up, grabbing her and her sisters bag, they would need to get the rest of their things from the RV.

"Andrea," Dale pleaded following her and Amy to the RV talking to her, trying to get her to change her mind.

"Shit," Harry muttered, why did everyone want to come with him so suddenly? He knew why though, Andrea was strong, less likely to bow down to Rick's demands. Carol truly saw him as the best chance for her daughters survival. "We don't have enough cars for this."

"Ain't gonna matter soon," Daryl pointed out, they were low on gas.

"True," Harry muttered, only Carol's Cherokee was completely drained, the other cars all had some gas left in them. "Merle, Daryl, I have a map, can you search out somewhere safe for tonight nearby, preferably with four walls and a roof? That and somewhere that will have plenty of gas?"

Both brothers nodded grimly, only then did Harry remove his bag and dig out the map and hand it over, he trusted them impeccably. Being a leader meant delegating tasks to someone who could do them better, and there was probably nobody who knew Atlanta better than the Dixons. Daryl put the torch on as Merle spread the map over Carol's Cherokee.

"Carol you can put your things in the RV," Andrea called out quietly, Dale was coming with them wasn't said but certainly implied.

The Dixons, Harry and Luna looked over the map while everyone else said their tearful yet determined goodbyes.

"The car dealerships will have gas," Carol pointed out quietly, her voice hushed as she joined them. "When Ed test drove a car, he had to pay for the gas, one of the men filled it back up with gas from a canister."

"Even if there ain't any left chances are some of the cars in the area will have gas themselves, good idea," Merle nodded in agreement, silently impressed with her. Maybe he had her pegged wrong after all, the only liability in this new group was probably Dale. He honestly didn't care about the others coming, he was just too high from seeing the look that was permanently etched into officer friendly face. He'd been waiting for this to happen, and he'd known from the second 'Democracy' had left his lips that it was going down tonight. He'd been beyond pissed himself, ready to say what he was sure everyone was thinking when Harry had stood up distracting him.

Carol flushed at the praise, she certainly wasn't used to it and definitely not from Merle Dixon.

"Do you want to put the motorbike in the truck or drive it?" Harry asked.

Merle smirked, he'd used to ask that all the time before everyone came to the quarry. "Better off quiet, ain't risking it," he wished he could really, riding with Luna had been more….relaxing than expected although he was quite frankly baffled as to why.

"Alright, let's go!" Harry called out, glancing at a sleeping Carl sadly, feeling like a bloody arse but he had to do what was best for himself, before Rick got him killed or worse someone he cared about. He'd already nearly killed Daryl and Merle, leaving Merle on the roof and Daryl by allowing Andrea to go on watch when she hadn't even used a rifle or shotgun before. He had to get them somewhere safe, he would just hate to prove Rick right. No, they were relying on him so he would do it.

Maggie, T-Dog and Glenn watched them go with regret, they badly wanted to join them in getting the hell out of there. Unfortunately Glenn wouldn't go without Maggie, and Maggie wouldn't leave her father or sister. T-Dog wasn't sure he'd be welcome, the Dixons had made it more than clear they hated his kind. Although his mind conjured up the picture of Daryl Dixon saving his neck...perhaps that hatred wasn't all that bad. Either way it was too late now, he thought as the RV and Daryl's truck drove off soon encompassed in the darkness.

Rick hadn't moved from his position since Harry first stood up, he honestly looked as though a feather could and would knock him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you prefer to go without seeing any Rick's POV's until/or/if he comes back into it? Or would you like to see full coverage of what both groups are doing? That is entirely up to you since I am fine with either way! and if any of you can come up with any Merle-ish quotes please do me a huge favour and review them? :D I'm having trouble getting any 'talking' time into the story! I honestly cant wait till they're 'safe' so I can realistic work on that! :D although its probably going to have Merle/Luna happen first! I'm hoping to have some talking time between both sets during 'watch' in the next few chapters so fingers crossed :D I really did want Maggie and Glenn to go as well but i knew it would be unlikely, hell its unlikely that Dale is with them lol but he does care a lot about Andrea and Amy! first people he let in since his wife died...R&R PLEASE and if there's anything you want to know about the story thats in the story let me know so i can add it in before its too late...like i'll need to remember to write about why Shane started in on Luna!


	27. Chapter 27

Walking Dead Wizard

Piece of Walking Dead Trivia - There was a gas station just down one main road from where they were camped at the end of season 2 - if IF Rick had listened they could have had gas within twenty minutes at least. The Gas station is then shown on season 4 where Daryl, Michonne, Bob and Tyreese find it with all the walkers locked inside who had 'opted out' after drinking antifreeze presumably when they ran out of food.

Chapter 27

Daryl and Harry had led the way in the truck, which had Merle's motorbike on it; Merle had driven the RV with Luna in the passenger seat. Driving towards a small town gas station, hoping to get lucky, at least where gas was concerned, they'd also circled around feed stores and possible places to spend what was left of the night. The first two places they'd checked had turned out to be a no go so they'd travelled on until they found somewhere for the night, even heading passed the gas station, the place was a large metal storage container.

Harry slid out of the truck, silently gesturing for everyone in the RV to stay where they were. Gun in hand, Anubis at his heels he did a sweep of the area, waiting until he was behind the building before whispering a spell, the blue light shot from his wand and disappeared as it encompassed the area, just an added precaution to keep them safe.

"Does it always glow like that?" Daryl asked, as always right next to him, crossbow at the ready. Ignoring Anubis urinating against a tree.

"When I use my wand yes," Harry whispered, not relying fully on his magic he continued the search, the building was big enough to fit the RV and Daryl's truck. He was lucky he did, Anubis started whining, and then he heard the telltale groaning of a walker, just beyond the ward he'd just set up. Before he could raise his wand to shoot it, Daryl had aimed and released his bolt; it hit the walker and imbedded it into a tree with a thwack.

"As apposed to what?" Daryl asked, as he walked over to the walker and yanked out his arrow before ambling back his blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"When I don't use my wand," Harry shrugged; at least Daryl wouldn't know how rare that was so he didn't feel the need to keep it quiet. It wasn't as if he would ever meet any other wizards other than him and Luna - well at least he assumed not.

"Why's it different?" Daryl enquired as they began walking around back end of the building and making their way back towards their new smaller group. It didn't escape his notice that the group had literally split in half, nine in each group.

"A wand is a focus point, it helps pull magic from a magical core, all wizards have them, all the elements, the words, the wand, it causes the colour, using your own innate strength to focus your magic without a wand…well there's no visible sign of magic being cast. Never really made sense to me either, but I know someone who would probably be able to give you a detailed description." Harry added wryly, and makes you feel stupid at the same time, that was just Hermione for you. He'd gone his entire childhood using magic without knowing it, without seeing colours just the reactions itself. Shrinking tops, summoning things, making them invisible from his relatives, Apparating he'd done more than he realized.

The men quietly went back to the front of the container, aiming the torch at the bottom, they found it was padlocked.

"We'll need bolt cutters for this," Harry said seeing it.

"You got it," Daryl said moving away towards where his brother was leaning against the door of the RV.

Harry could have used magic but he didn't want to reveal his hand too soon. After a few moments, Daryl was back and quickly used the bolt cutters to snap the padlock so they could get inside. Leaning down both of them yanked the corrugated shutter up so they could see inside. Shining the light inside, they quickly moved around, searching every nook and cranny of the place to make sure there was nothing inside that would endanger their lives. There was a ladder and some sort of walkway on top of the building, good emergency exit if they get surrounded but the likelihood was low. "This will be handy if we get more than a few walkers coming our way until we handle them all." he told Daryl absently as he flashed the light in that direction.

"Alright, Merle get the RV in, Daryl help me see if we can move this van to get the truck inside as well if there's enough space." Harry told them, Harry went behind the van that was presumably used to transport goods all over the place and found they could move it, but was it enough for the truck to squeeze in. Daryl had jumped into it and released the handbrake before sliding out and began to press it towards Harry. "Keep coming, keep coming, more, more, more, a little bit more. There that will do it." Harry called, as Daryl quickly put the handbrake back on.

The shutters were put down by Merle as everyone began moving around, except Sophia who was in the RV still asleep. There was absolutely no light within the container except the torch. Although it wouldn't be long until light began to creep up on the horizon, which the two small grates at the top would let in.

"Try and get some sleep, first thing tomorrow we'll head back to the gas station and hopefully get some gas and plan out a route to get to somewhere to stay the winter at least." Harry informed them.

"Why just the winter?" Carol asked confused, no longer shivering in cold as she had been earlier that evening wrapped in a jacket that Harry had gotten her before the farm was overrun.

"From what I understand the winter gets really harsh here, we won't be able to get far; snow will soon begin to prevent any real travelling plans. So we need to ensure we have enough supplies to last us throughout the winter and somewhere safe were we can set up. Even hunting will become a problem, so fresh meat will be scarce. After winter we can look for somewhere else, or if we are happy with the place we find we can stay there. It's something we will decide as a group, if you have other suggestions I'm happy to hear them." Harry informed them, explaining his actions to them so they didn't feel left in the dark or worried constantly. There was nothing worse than being kept in the dark and Harry knew that more than most.

"What kind of place?" Andrea enquired, taking an active interest in the conversation, honestly curious. She could barely make out anyone, only her sister who was as always close by.

"A gated community, somewhere with enforced fences, not that I would trust them on their own, I saw walkers tearing them down, just somewhere enclosed, that we can make safe and give us a home for longer than a week." Harry replied, "Now I don't know the surrounding area, like you all do, so it's a task I'll probably be delegating to Daryl and Merle, since they know Georgia like the palm of their hands."

Andrea relaxed, she liked the sound of staying somewhere longer than just a week, and they'd been on the move since the quarry nearly all the time. "I like the sound of that," she admitted, anything that wasn't a tent and outside while it was freezing cold. She felt a lot better just knowing what was going on, what they were doing and what they were aiming for.

"At this point we all do." Harry answered moving to the back of the van again, feeling for any padlocks but found none, and it was unlocked. Wiping the handle he shoved the shutter up, it was far from full, but there were boxes inside, hoisting himself up onto the van, he shoved the shutter up the rest of the way and knelt down beside the closets box and ripped it open to see what was inside. A box of toothpaste, not exactly useful for them right now but he wasn't going to turn his nose up at it, they needed to look after their teeth they didn't exactly have doctors anymore. Moving just slightly he began to nose around the second box, a box of chocolate Hershey bars whatever that was.

"Odd combination isn't it? I wonder if a family was filling this up to use themselves when something happened." Harry questioned, noticing Carol, Daryl and Merle were also in the van now. Carol bent down and took the two boxes he had opened and removed them from the van itself.

Daryl just grunted as he continued opening the boxes with Harry.

Most of the other boxes held mostly tins of food, but there was a box that held an assortment of stuff, cooking implements, pots, pans, and cutlery. "Would you look at that, a portable cooking stove, even has a full canister of gas unused," Harry said, "That will be easier than using a fire for a while." make it taste better too.

"Will this lot fit in the RV?" Harry questioned.

"No, the weight will put too much pressure on the tires," Merle murmured, gazing critically at the load.

"So it comes with us then," Harry shrugged, "Only if we have the gas, to get us wherever we choose to go, if not we'll just have to cut loose what we really don't need and take what will last longest and need the most." jumping from the van, he noticed everyone was eating.

"Here," Carol passed over a packet of beef jerky.

"No thanks," Harry said, grimacing at the sight of the dried out beef.

"You don't like beef jerky?" Amy asked, grinning behind her hand. Giving a piece of her jerky to Anubis who was watching her like a hawk, just waiting for a piece of something from someone.

"Not so much, I'd eat it if push comes to shove though," Harry admitted joining them, sitting on the foldable seats that had been salvaged when they all ran from the farm. Then again they'd all been packed up, since they'd been staying in the farm house. He did grab a Hershey bar though, and began to eat it.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Dale asked concerned, his eyes unseen by the others marred with guilt and worry.

"We've not come across walkers, so the chances are they won't either," Harry pointed out, "Rick will keep them safe. We might not have agreed on many things but I'm sure he'll do his best by them." plopping a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Then why were you so adamant about leaving?" Dale then enquired.

Harry frowned, hoping that this wasn't about to become another argument. "I know you dislike what I had to do to keep everyone safe, Dale, for some reason unfathomable to me, we heard his guilt through his own mouth, and he took part in raping kids. Look around you, there is no prison to put him in, and I couldn't in all good conscious let him go, not to let him hurt anyone else that crossed his path or worse one of our own." Harry stated sharply.

"Anyone would reveal things they didn't do during torture to make it stop!" Dale protested.

"Torture? Being kicked a few times? Punched? Threatened? You seriously think that's torture? Then you have a very, very narrow mind." Harry snorted derisively. "You don't know the meaning of the word torture, believe me."

Merle and Daryl shared a look, wondering what the hell Harry and Luna had been through, because it was obviously something extreme. While the others believed he was just speaking, both Dixons realized there was more to it than that, and Merle having seen Luna's scars knew something had occurred.

"Harry," Luna said softly, cautioning him, they couldn't understand what they'd been through, even if they were told they'd never be able to contemplate the idea.

Harry huffed quietly, standing up, "I honestly don't care whether you like me or not, Dale, but you have to respect me if this is to work out. I really don't want questioned on everything I do as if I'm somehow doing something wrong. You have my word that I will try my damn hardest to make sure everyone remains safe and alive and more importantly healthy. You also don't have to like what I did, just accept it and move on." with that Harry moved away from everyone and yanked open the shutters and left into the cold dark night with Anubis on his heels.

Luna stood up ready to go with him.

"I'll go," Merle told her, grabbing his sword and leaving the group before she could get a step further.

"Is it just me or has he changed?" Andrea said, after Merle had left the building, completely forgetting Daryl was still there.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked curiously, wanting to know as much as she could about Merle.

"I think I've gone an entire week without being called a whore and a rugmuncher," Andrea said bemused.

"A what?" Luna asked confused.

"Its vulgar slang for a lesbian," Andrea said rolling her eyes.

"Oh," was all the blonde had to say about that piece of information. It seemed as if Harry hadn't been exaggerating when it came to Merle and his…crude ways.

"It's not true in case you're wondering," Andrea felt the need to add, feeling slightly awkward, she hadn't expected to have to explain what those words meant. It made sense though, she wasn't from around here, and slang was probably different in the UK.

"I wasn't," Luna replied honestly, "I don't discriminate people on who they chose to love, or their gender."

Hearing Amy yawn, "We should get some sleep, sounds like we'll be up early tomorrow." and she was actually looking forward to it, no more getting reprimanded for not doing the washing and drying, they were actually going to be productive, it was about survival with this group and she knew it.

"You girls take the room," Dale said, as always extremely gracious, always thinking of them first before himself.

"I'm fine here, I'll just get my sleeping bag," Luna informed him, "Five in that small room is a bit much anyway." standing up she quickly opened her trunk and removed her things. She'd had to lie to everyone and say she went back for it when she unshrunk it having appeared without one. Thankfully nobody had so much as batted an eyelash, they had obviously believed her.

"Then use the RV floor, it will be much more comfortable than the cold concrete." Dale suggested.

"I'll be fine," Luna said giving him a smile, her sleeping bag had a softening and warming charm on it, making it as comfortable as a bed. "You should use it, it's your RV."

It didn't take much for Merle to find Harry, he was a hunter, and he had been a hunter since he was a kid. He was at the top of the property, just a step away from the road. He always thought he was a damn mystery to himself, yet compared to this guy he wasn't so damn mysterious.

"What happened to her?" Merle asked, staring straight ahead, giving none of his thoughts or feelings away.

"You mean Luna?" Harry questioned, but by the resignation in his tone he already knew the answer to his own question.

"You ain't stupid," Merle stated sarcastically. "I ain't stupid either."

"You use that a lot as if I somehow make you feel stupid, Merle," Harry said walking to the side and sitting down.

"And you're avoiding the subject," Merle noted shrewdly.

"It's not really my tale to tell," Harry answered seriously, "It's entirely up to her if she wants you know it's not something that's easy to talk about. I will tell you this though, Merle, do not screw her over, I won't be held responsible for my actions if you do. So think long and hard before you even think of approaching her. Well…that's if there's anything left of you for me to deal with…I mean, she can look after herself," Harry chuckled almost evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's not how i expected that to go, I half wanted Harry to actually say what had happened to her, at least in some sort of way without revealing the details...hmm how the hell do I get the Dixon brothers fully understanding the magical world i wonder...well that will bear some thinking about sorry for the lack of Rick's group i'll add something from their POV next time but it will probably be the last time until they meet again...which begs the question...how quickly do you want them to find the prison? will someone get to DC and send all the relevant information to Hermione? or will Harry manage to run a prison and get things done? or will it take a while for that to happen? dont want to end the story too soon after all ;) who wants to see the gov in this? will Harry utterly destroy the opposition when he finds out about them? or will Harry and co already be away leaving the prison for D.C by that point? where do you want to see the two groups meet again? Terminus? the Prison? Alexandria? although to be honest i dont think Rick's group would last long with the best defenders gone...all Rick has is Glenn and T-Dog and Maggie she grew to be quite fierce i suppose! R&R Please and let me know what you think of the chapter since its a total deviation from the series and I honestly worry that it falls flat!


	28. Chapter 28

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 28

Harry and Luna woke earlier than everyone else and quickly snuck out; Luna had the map from Hermione clutched in her hands. It would have been easier to read the map actually on something, like Daryl's truck but unfortunately it wasn't possible, putting the engine on would just wake everyone up. Instead both of them knelt down on the gravel, grimacing at is dug into their kneecaps. Harry removed his bag, putting it to the side and unfurling the map Hermione had made specifically for them. The normal map went above it, sighing as they looked at it pensively.

"Oh, she's good." Harry murmured, utterly impressed, little black dots were they sat blinked at them with their names. "It's sort of like the Marauders maps isn't it?"

"I think that's where she got the idea," Luna admitted, "She probably duplicated one herself and knows exactly where we are."

"Alright, let's see what we find on this map," Harry said, getting a proper look at it, sliding his finger along and the magic caused it to go along with it.

"Even with this it might not show us somewhere we can go," Luna commented, tapping the map to get a road view of the area.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about," Harry admitted, he wasn't just responsible for Luna but a group of Muggles, he couldn't just fly them somewhere safe they were going to have to do this the long and arduous way. Hearing faint noises coming from within the container he quickly began rolling the map up only to sigh in relief when the Dixons and Anubis came out. Harry silently gestured for them to close the shutter down again.

"We should be able to find something though," Harry said, "Even if it's not what we would hope for. It's too bad it's not more like the marauders map, you know, showing us where the walkers are."

"The what map?" Merle asked lips twitching as he stood looming over them.

"My dad and his friends made a map at school, like this, see," Harry showed them how it worked for a few seconds. "Only that one showed you were everyone was, they called it the Marauders map, after the name of their group."

"We're hoping to find somewhere before anyone wakes up," Luna added, her brow furrowed as she absently moved the map along, but it was mostly farms that were no good to them.

"Which doesn't seem like it will happen, we might even have to leave Atlanta altogether to find something…I'm not sure that will be possible." Harry admitted any road out of Atlanta was probably road blocked to the maximum.

The four of them poured over the maps, coming up with suggestions, from churches to quite secluded cabins near mountains. All of them inevitably nixed due to the fact it just wasn't safe enough, and there really wasn't enough room for everyone either but that was merely pointed out as an afterthought. The few gated communities were circled on the normal map, as a potential place to go.

"No point to going too far though," Harry cautioned, seeing them spreading further out "Not unless we know we'll have the gas we need to get to wherever it is we want to go."

"Good point," Luna stated as both the Dixon brothers grunted affirmative.

"That factory might be a good place to stop for the night, providing we get lucky," Harry pointed out; the Dixons looked where they were before circling the area with the normal map.

"What are your prisons like?" Luna asked suddenly much to the surprise of the boys. "I mean in terms of security and things…" seeing the look of insults the Dixons wore for different reasons she'd bet. Daryl looked more annoyed that he'd be thought to have gone to prison and Merle it seemed was more insulted as if her insinuation had hurt him…but that was ridiculous of course.

"Like all prisons they stop people getting in and out," Merle grumbled out after a few moments of silence.

"Nothing like electrified fences?" Harry enquired, seeing where Luna was going with this; her finger was still pointed to the prison. West Georgia Correctional facility.

"No," Merle shook his head, "Only military bases have things like that."

"We need to discuss this more later, I like the sound of a military base, but for now we'll just content ourselves with the prison if it's available until winter passes and we can travel again without freezing our asses off." Harry said determinedly. "If the prison isn't available we might have no choice but to head towards a military base."

"Only one problem with that, those places will be crawling with walkers, it would even seriously dent the ammunition you've collected." Merle pointed out, "That is if they aren't still functioning."

"True," Harry conceded, nodding, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But if we can gain control of the prison you'd both be alright with it?" he gazed at both of them, waiting on their answer.

"Ain't gonna complain if it keeps us alive," Merle shrugged, he'd never thought he'd be willingly going to a prison it just proved how much had changed.

"Daryl?" Harry then looked at him giving the guy his undivided attention.

"Don't matter," Daryl shrugged.

"It does, if you don't want to go then we don't, it's something we have to decide as a group, if you aren't comfortable about it, there are plenty other places, we just need to keep looking." Harry stated firmly.

"It's as good as any, ain't it?" Daryl answered uncomfortably. He didn't like any attention on him, and seeing the three gazing at him expectantly for his own opinion was something he wasn't comfortable with. Although part of him felt gratitude, it wasn't often he was asked for his opinion, Merle always made it for them except when he was in prison leaving him to his own devices.

"If you're sure," Harry informed him, "Alright then, mark it down, we'll start off with that and if it doesn't pay off we check somewhere else. One step at a time wins the race." they already had a few places marked to check for gas and incidentally food if they had the chance. While the others continued to pour over the map, Harry unshrunk his trunk he had re-arranged it before all hell broke loose in the farm. Taken him quite a while too, but he had been bored so he'd done it - not that it had taken him long at all.

He'd put his clothes, shoes, a potions stash, toiletries (where he had put his other trunks in), a few books he wanted to read mostly on warding and the Muggle medicine in the first compartment. The second one held all the weapons, from swords, knives, daggers, guns, ammunition, all different rounds, crossbows, arrows, an archer set, a dozen RPG's, AK47's he liked to be prepared for anything. They'd come from a group that had threatened them at gunpoint for their stuff, when they had a whole load on their military van they'd driven up in. They'd laughed at the sight of his 'stick' for all of two seconds before they were yelping at their guns literally yanked from their hold, and he began to shoot at their feet, causing them to run, but not before Harry had everything from them. Harry had found the entire thing satisfying, and Merle certainly had his share of amusement. The third compartment was reserved for all his potion ingredients, herbs, and his cauldron and kit as well as more actual potions he'd bought. Fourth was his book collection and a third wand he kept as a spare but it didn't fit him well but he would make do if he had to. Fifth compartment was for food, that had preservation spells cast within it keeping it fresh until he removed it. Sixth of course was for frozen food, it was charmed to keep everything frozen.

Shifting to the second compartment, Harry took out the Desert Eagle guns with silencers already attached, making sure they had bullets in the magazine before nodding thoughtfully each time he did so. He, Daryl, Merle and Luna already had a gun each, the others all had guns, but shotguns and other guns that made too much noise. Once he had the guns out he nosed around for five holsters, he found them behind a pile of boxes filled with bullets. When he was done he switched compartments and grabbed a t-shirt.

Luna got up, wincing at the pain in her knees having sat down so long, when she stood up she got a good look inside his trunk, "You're not going to run out any time soon," Luna said wide eyed staring at the large collection of clothes, half of them were still in their wrappers with tags attached. "You went absolutely crazy!"

Harry laughed sheepishly, "Half are from back home before I came here, the rest are from stores we looted, about a quarter of its not even my size, I just put what was there into the truck, you should see the food section." which he opened up and removed four boxes of pop-tarts for everyone to eat, after that he shut his trunk, feeling the mechanisms locking automatically so nobody could open it.

"How much do you have?" Luna enquired curiously, remembering the large selection of sweets she'd put into her normal one compartment trunk which by the way was overfilled. "I had planned on buying one, I had plans to go abroad so I knew I'd need one, I should have, the one I have is no good." she certainly wouldn't be able to put anything else inside it - it was that full.

"What wood is your trunk again?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Oak, why?" Luna asked blinking curiously.

Harry opened his trunk again, grabbing his toiletry bag and opening it, bringing out one tiny trunk and passing it over to her. "They shouldn't notice." he informed her, "There's nothing in that one, it's also a six compartmentalised trunk, when we start going over places you'll have somewhere to put everything. I have a few others so don't worry about it." he shrugged, he doubted he'd ever use them all. "Just be quick, everyone should be getting up soon." Harry then put the guns and holsters which he'd had curled around his left hand side, on top of the trunk to give to everyone when they came out.

"Next place we go to that has Dog food we need to take it," Harry added thoughtfully, looking back as the shutter opened revealing Carol, Dale and Sophia. They'd only just joined them when Amy and Andrea followed them out. "Morning," he said politely, giving them a nod. "We're going to hit the road quickly, we have a few places to check out, I hope you all like Pop-tarts," he pointed to the ground where they sat in their boxes.

"YES!" Sophia cheered, grinning widely, she liked the rare occasion she'd gotten pop-tarts, usually a Sunday morning when her dad was away drinking all weekend until he came home at night.

"As for the guns, lose them," Harry stated, seeing the shotguns in their hands. "I don't want to hear a single person firing off a shotgun, that herd came after us, and they only heard a one shot, and shotguns are noisier, so if you value your life I'd suggest they get put aside immediately."

"You can't expect us to go without protection," Andrea protested at the very idea.

"Normally I would be against using guns, and want you to learn how to use a sword or dagger but that would be asking a bit much, especially in the face of a herd and when you can't use them or are inexperienced." Harry stated, "As it stands I'm not asking you to go without protection, these guns are for you, they're equipped with silencers, but I still caution you only to use them if you have to instead use your daggers…do you all still have them?" he handed over a gun and holster to each of them except Sophia for now who was already eating a packet of pop-tarts from one of the boxes.

"Mine is in my bag," Amy admitted, while Andrea, Carol and Sophia showed their knives still sheathed to their trousers.

"Then get it, do not go anywhere without it," Harry stated sternly to Amy, who did as she was asked, "Tuck your clothes under your knife so you can get it quickly." he added. Watching as they did as he asked and holstered their guns on the other side. "Eat up; you're going to need your strength."

"Should we leave everything here as well as a few of us or go out into the open with it?" Harry mused thoughtfully; both had their own merits and downsides. "Both have the potentiality for disaster, ironically all from humans." he smirked just a tad shaking his head ruefully.

"You wouldn't go without me, Merle and Daryl, so you'd be leaving the others vulnerable, so maybe we are better off together. You know together we are safer anyway, splitting up had never been a good idea." Luna pointed out after swallowing her brown sugar cinnamon pop-tart. "These are good, I'm having another packet!" she insisted, nabbing them gleefully.

Sophia nodded eagerly, "The very best!" she agreed, while scoffing down her cookies and crème ones.

"Alright, together it is, but some of you have to remain watch outside of whatever place we end up if we go inside." Harry conceded that Luna was probably right. Grabbing something to eat for himself, feeding half of each one to Anubis, he really needed to get dog food so he could eat properly although he'd put on a good amount of weight, probably due to the nutritious food he'd been getting from the animal parts that usually just got buried.

"Do we have any water left?" Amy asked, perhaps the pop-tarts had been a bad idea after all; she was extremely thirsty after eating four of them.

"There should be a full bag of water bottles in the RV," Luna answered Amy, "I put it there before everything happened," leaving out how she'd done it, truth be told it was much easier using a wand than a bail to get the water into the empty re-used bottles. It made drinking the water very unsanitary.

"We've picked a potential place for us to stay this winter," Harry pointed out after Amy returned and quickly dispensed the water bottles.

"Where?" Dale enquired speaking for the first time since he got up. To say he had a lot to think about was putting it mildly. He liked how organized Harry was, he noticed nobody had a reason to panic and he always explained what was what. Yet he didn't like what he had done, but for the first time he was beginning to realize perhaps it hadn't been easy, he'd seen the look in Harry's eyes at his accusation, and it wasn't the eyes of a stone cold killer, not like Shane, but one who had been forced to do what was right not easy at least in Harry's view since he wasn't sure of his own anymore.

"West Georgia Correctional facility." Harry answered, waiting curiously for their reaction.

"A prison?" Amy choked on the water she'd just gulped.

"I agree it's not the first thing any of us would think of, but it could be secure, we would be able to sleep without one eye open, they have like entire blocks closed in right? Even if they managed to penetrate the prison we would be safe they wouldn't be able to get passed a certain point…but I'm just guessing here, I've never actually seen the inside of one…let alone here," Harry told them honesty. "Just think about it, you'll have your own bed, own room, a modicum of privacy you might not get anywhere else."

"What if it's not empty?" Carol asked, "I don't mean walkers," she added as an afterthought to make her thoughts actually clear to everyone there.

"By this point? I'm afraid to say if they weren't bitten then surely they died during the initial outbreak trapped in their cells, no food, no water…" Harry informed Carol, "But if you mean other humans they might have, we'll know for sure when we approach the prison, there will be obvious signs of occupancy that we would spot right away, especially Daryl he'll notice the difference between walker and human footprints." he was better at it than him and Merle, they'd learned through experience even Merle didn't question his brother about it…hadn't since about three weeks into the outbreak.

Daryl twitched uncomfortably at the pronouncement, looking away but seeing the impressed looks on their face nonetheless which made him doubly uncomfortable.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked them, as they stood about now doing nothing since the food had long been consumed as had the water. It was time to get back on the road; the gas station was only around the corner from where they were staying, so it will be a short ride until they were back on their feet again.

"I trust you," Carol said immediately, she would follow him wherever he took her and Sophia. Harry had been more of a father to her little girl than Ed had.

"What the hell? Why not?" Andrea said she was up for anything, the prospect of decent nights sleep was more than tempting.

"Guys how long would it take us to get there? Factoring in if we have enough gas and if we don't, stopping minimally?" Harry enquired, watching Merle and Daryl glance over at the normal map, the magical one was gone, and presumably Luna had put it back in her own bag.

"A week minimum with enough gas," Merle grumbled, scratching his chin thoughtfully, before nodding his head to confirm that yes, his thoughts were about right.

"Three weeks without," Daryl added, "Probably four with only taking the essentials."

"That's a bit too much time out in the open than I'm comfortable with; we definitely have to find gas then." Harry said determinedly, "Even if we have to go to multiple places to find enough to get us there."

"I've circled everywhere nearby," Daryl assured him.

"Alright, Dale you Andrea, Amy, Carol and Sophia are in the RV, Merle and Luna takes the van, Daryl and I will take his truck." Harry insisted standing up, "Keep your daggers and guns with you at all times." he reiterated not for the second time either. Walking up to Carol he handed her the only other gun that wasn't currently strapped to someone.

"This is for Sophia, it's entirely up to you when and if she gets it," Harry said, placing the gun in her hand firmly. "I know you probably want her to be protected and a child, but unfortunately that time has been and gone. Kids are going to have to grow up much too soon in this world, it isn't fair, but in my opinion for what its worth its better safe than sorry." with his piece said he whistled for Anubis to follow him, which he did his tail wagging like crazy moving to the side so the RV, truck and van could get out.

"Harry? Are you still going to train me?" Sophia asked as she stood beside him looking up at him expectantly.

"Of course," Harry replied seriously, "I won't stop until I know you can take care of yourself." she would soon be the same height as him, she was having a bit of a growth spurt, as long as she kept getting enough food he could see her becoming quite tall. It depended on who she took after most, her father as useless as he was had been quite tall, and she could go that way or be short like her mum.

"I miss Carl," Sophia admitted her eyes glimmering sadly, but she would have chosen to go with Harry, he'd saved her while Rick had left her all by herself when she was scared. Rick only had two walkers; Harry had dealt with more and still hadn't left her.

"Me too," Harry confessed, he hoped the little boy was alright. He didn't have the heart to lie to her and say he would be fine or that they would see each other again, it just wasn't something he could promise her without feeling like a total shit. "He learned too, so hopefully he'll put it to good use." it was the furthest Harry could bring himself to comfort her.

"Come on little moon, get in," Merle called, refraining from honking the horn.

Harry felt a grin of amusement appear on his face, at the colour Luna went at his words, considering the nicknames he gave everyone else that one was by far the best.

"I am not little," Luna protested giving Merle the stink eye, "Just because you're an overgrown man." she added as she got into the blue van that held a lot of valuables they'd need in the coming weeks. Harry, Daryl and Merle had slept in the van, even the floor in there was preferable to sleeping on the floor.

Merle just smirked at her with a leer on his face for a few seconds.

"Alright, let's go," Harry called, "Sophia? Would you do me a huge favour? Would you take care of Anubis for me?"

"I'll do it! I'll protect him," Sophia nodded proudly, "Come on Anubis! Come on!" she called as she ran over to the RV and climbed aboard it. Before long they were on the move, Daryl's truck first, then Merle and Luna in the van followed closely by the RV, not that they were travelling far to the first gas station they wanted to try for gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a time jump or would you like to see them working as a team outside the prison first? like fighting a herd of walkers or maybe humans? hmm when do Sasha and Tyreese and the others break into the prison...it was during the time Rick found the prison...definitely need to look it up unless you'd like to see them appear sooner than they would or should in this case :P who else appeared at the prison...Bob for one Karen was with Ty or was she? hmm would Michonne want to be with them if they found her early? i mean seriously? she was completely cut off cold and hard after what happened to her...would she have joined a group? I can't see them going to Alexandria though i'm going to miss everyone there...unless I can think of a real and reasonable reason they'd go there in the first place...AND most importantly when and how Harry reveals his magic :P i have an idea in mind though...but not 100% sure i can make it happen with this version of harry LMAO! ooo just had an idea...on that front! also Abe Eugene and Rosita how to get them into the story too...i think its impossible to get all our favourites into it :D so I hope you'll be happy with who i can fit into it because i really dont want it to follow the series...although it kinda is right now with them going to the prison its just not their last location unless Harry leaves from time to time...maybe trying to get to D.C to send the info to them? R&R please!


	29. Chapter 29

Walking Dead Wizard

A/N - I made a huge mistakes the last chapter regarding how long it would take the others to find the prison so please go back and re-read it so the next few chapters don't confuse you - it will only take them two days AT LEAST to get to the prison not weeks.

Chapter 29

They quickly found the gas station; there were large signs up 'no more gas' hanging on both pumps, the area looked deserted but Harry more than anyone else knew how deceptive appearances could be. "Dale go up top, it will give us a birds eye view, Andrea, Amy stick to the back of the RV, Carol stay at the front, whistle if you need us or see anything. Everyone sticks together, at least two people at all times, nobody goes off alone." with that Harry with a red gas metal container in his hand jogged over to the pump, Daryl close to his back as always, lodging the nozzle inside the canister, and pressed to see if anything would come out, unsurprisingly nothing did he hadn't expected anything to due to the signs. Pressing his magic through the hose, summoning the gas, watching as it did began to splutter into the canister, it wasn't a great deal but every little counted. The second one had more, enough to fill up half the canister. That would get one vehicle to where they wanted to go - at least he thought so.

"That's all we're getting out of them," Harry commented idly as he stood, his eyes zooming around the area for their missing members. Luna and Merle were not nearby, but he found them, Merle it looked as though he was opening cars to see what they had available in terms of gas while Luna searched the back of the cars for anything and everything.

"Can I help them?" Carol asked, her gray cardigan wrapped snugly around her frame, she looked bored, and she wanted to help them someway instead of just standing there.

"You don't have to ask, just let someone know where you are," Harry declared, giving her a firm nod. "By the looks of what Luna's putting side you might want to grab a few bags." he grinned wryly, shaking his head, "You should look for stuff for yourself, Sophia and the others too if you come across anything." there were over a dozen cars along the street, hopefully Merle would have luck with gas.

Carol gave a soft laugh before she went into the RV to get a few bags before wandering over to Luna and Merle content to help.

"Yo, there's a full tank here," Merle said with a proud smirk. As he put the hose into the tank and grimaced when the gas hit his mouth as he inhaled to get it coming out quickly stuffing the other end into the black canister he had grabbed.

Harry cursed when he saw a Walker; Merle's loud voice had obviously attracted it. He was just about to stealthy make his way towards it when an arrow went zooming past, catching the walker in the temple causing it to fall down. Un-holstering his knife he made his way over to the area, his body tense and alert, Daryl doing the same making his way for the walker to claim his arrow back. Another loudly made its appearance causing Harry to quickly yank his knife into its brain silencing it.

Another five appeared out of someone's back yard, breaking down the white picket fence as if it were nothing. "I wish I had my bow," Harry grumbled, making a mental note to keep it with him more often. He wasn't going to use guns not when there were enough people here to take care of them without using them. That and he couldn't expect the others to refrain from using their guns if he was going to whenever he wanted.

Daryl quickly took care of one, refilling his crossbow, while two made their way directly for Harry; another two broke off to the left, but not for long as Luna swiftly decapitated them in one smooth stroke of her sword. Harry kicked one away from him knocking it down as he stabbed the other one, before dealing with the one he'd knocked down which had just grabbed his ankle which was safe due to his boots. He regained his bearings to see Luna jabbing her sword into their eyes stilling the snarling heads.

"Keep going, we're heading off in ten minutes so be quick," Harry commented, wiping the blood off his dagger onto his trousers before sheathing it again only once he was sure the area was clear for now.

Harry wandered towards the furthest car in the little cul-de-sac and began to inspect it. The tank was empty, was the first thing he noticed as he opened the door. The keys were still in the ignition, but the car itself was dirty so it had been lying for a while. Searching the car absently, keeping an eye out every few seconds just to be on the safe side. He found a green medical kit in the glove box, a few packets of unopened biscuits under the seat. He took them all and the keys to check the boot or trunk as the others called it.

"Here," Carol said making her way over to him, causing Harry to glance back, Merle and Luna were on the last car not too far from him. She placed the large white laundry basket on the floor, before helping him go through everything. The bag she had contained mostly clothes for a man, but she put anything decent into the basket, but at the very bottom she found a gun and a box of ammunition.

"Looks like whoever it was, was ready for the apocalypse," Harry mused thoughtfully as he removed a few knives and a sword. There were a few gaudy shirts that looked as if someone from Hawaii would only wear. Dale would probably like them; he certainly wore his fair share of shirts like that he added them to the pile anyway. "Aspirin, antibiotic cream, bandages, antibiotics, and a few other medications can't hurt to take them." he flung them in too, and before long the cars had been picked clean of anything useful.

"Music really plays on that?" Luna asked incredulously, staring at Merle as if he had grown a second head from the car they were clearing out. She'd flung it aside disinterestedly and Merle had claimed it instead, proclaiming he'd keep it if there were any decent songs on it.

Merle smirked at her, "It's called an I-pod." unwinding the earphones he flicked it on and offered her one, "Put it to your ear." he grunted as he pressed shuffle and let the music play. "Won't last long, ain't any power to charge em."

Luna's eyes widened in surprise when music did come from the earphones.

Merle stared at her in contemplation; she'd really never seen one before? No wonder Harry didn't want her near Rick or Shane, they would have known there was something weird right away. Even he knew what they were and he was just a redneck from a cabin in the remote areas of Atlanta. Seeing the genuine delight spreading across her face caused something uncomfortable in chest, that and a odd feeling of pride that he'd put it there in the first place. "Keep it," Merle grumbled, getting out of the car, his brother heard him and gave him a strange look.

Luna got out of the car, still listening to the song, when she noticed an apple tree, it reminded her of home. Gripping her sword tightly, she wandered over, her footsteps silent and her blue eyes ever watchful, even after the war she'd kept her caution, some would say it was paranoia but she'd spent a year almost under Malfoy Manor being tortured so she'd rather be thought of as paranoid than dead. Her poor father hadn't had a clue on how to deal with it all. He felt to blame for what happened, and Luna had scolded him for trying to get Harry caught, it was the one time in her life where she'd felt disappointed in her father. Thankfully he hadn't succeeded, otherwise she dead to think of what would have happened.

Between Carol and Merle the last trunk was checked thoroughly within a few minutes. Carol was quite ecstatic as she found quite a lot of teenager clothes that would fit Sophia either now or quite soon in the future. She even took the trainers, you never knew how long the boots she had would last, and she definitely would need footwear.

"Damn it Luna, I warned you about going off on your own!" Harry hissed as he jogged over, he saw her grabbing apples from a tree and placing them in her t-shirt clutching the other side so the apples didn't fall. She was checking to make sure they were whole before she added them not taking any that was bashed or broken.

"Harry there's a vegetable garden around here, full of fruit and vegetables, why don't you get something so we can take some with us?" Luna suggested.

"Or take everything," Harry suggested rounding the back of the property, "Taking it all down might be a waste of time if we don't have enough gas to get all three vehicles to the prison though."

"Nobody else is here," Luna pointed out, "We could just shrink it." she added in a whisper.

"No, they'd ask how the hell it got there," Harry shook his head, "I'm surprised they've not asked how the hell I had so many guns to hand out. We can put it all in the van if we can, it will definitely come in handy. Fresh fruit and vegetable will be impossible to find otherwise. Let's go see the others and get this done; it's bound to be ten minutes by now."

Both of them walked away, Luna had her arms full to the brim of apples.

"Hey, Merle is there enough gas to get us to the prison?" Harry asked as soon as he got near them, jumping over the dead walkers with a grimace.

"How much did you get?" Merle asked.

"Half a can," Harry replied, "Daryl could you bring the van closer for me please, there's some stuff we want to move in here." he wished he could do it himself, but he'd probably make a million mistakes and run the gas down quicker.

Daryl nodded and moved off towards the van.

"It might just get us there; chances are we will come across more cars on the way there with gas in them." Merle grumbled, and they would encounter cars, more than they probably would want to deal with over the course of their travels to their destination.

"So we can leave right now and begin to head there?" Harry asked, relaxing, he felt a lot better than he had in months. The past few weeks had been tough on him, seeing Rick bumbling around, admittedly he'd calmed somewhat at the farm. But Harry hadn't been able to calm down because he'd known it was a disaster waiting to happen. Then there was Shane and bloody Randall to deal with. This was much easier, even if he had to lead - he now had a purpose and it was a good thing.

Merle grunted out an agreement.

"I'll be right back," Harry said absently, beginning to walk around the house again, the others followed him taking his words earlier to heart. "Luna, what exactly did you say to Shane the other day there?" he had been meaning to ask but with everything that had happened afterwards it just didn't seem important.

"He was hitting on me," Luna shrugged, "I told him even if he was the last guy on earth I would never sleep with him. He laughed thinking I was joking, I got angry and then I said I'd never be with a traitorous arsehole that would kill someone just to survive like he did Otis. He grabbed my arm then demanding to know who I'd been talking to, trying to threaten to into keeping quiet…that's when you came and punched him in the jaw."

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," Harry gritted his teeth; "He should consider himself lucky that he is dead." although he wished Carl hadn't had to take part in it.

"I'll get the vegetables," Luna said absently, hoping someone would come with some sort of carrier bag or something to put them in. There was a small vegetable patch nearby, whether there would be anything of use dug underneath remained to be seen.

"Okay," Harry said sliding the green house door open, peppers, cucumbers, tomatoes, French beans, chillies, aubergines, sweetcorn even onions, carrots and strawberries in grow bags and pots. Lemon, lime and pear trees. Peaches and even grapes, they'd definitely hit the jackpot with this. Grabbing the first of the many he planned on taking, when he got out he found everyone in the garden.

"We needed to turn the RV around anyway," Andrea commented, "I'll take it," she said eager to help instead of standing around doing nothing. She didn't give Harry a chance to say anything before taking it and quickly wandering off to the van which Daryl had backed up over the broken fence and walkers to get everything done quicker. With that they all began to take what they could from the greenhouse.

"Would you look at this? A whole box of seeds," Carol said as she carried it out, it would definitely bear keeping.

"Probably find an even bigger selection in a garden store, nobody thinks we better take all the gardening seeds," Harry grinned wryly, unable to help himself fortunately Carol was already well aware of his humour having been speaking to him from time to time while back at the quarry. So she just gave him a humorous look before sliding the box of seeds into the van.

"If we do stay at this prison there will be enough room to plant things," Andrea commented, "It would be absolutely perfect."

"Don't count your chickens," Harry cautioned her as he passed. "The prison might not be a good fit, I hope it is, but it might not."

"We know," Amy said, "We hope it is though, I thought you were nuts at first when you mentioned it but now that I've had time to think about it…you're right, we would be able to sleep soundly probably for the first time since this all happened."

"Nuts eh?" Harry grinned, "Truthfully though it was Luna that spotted it."

"I did," Luna agreed, "That's everything eatable pulled from the patch." Sophia nodded eagerly besides her, having been helping her, well that and watch Anubis run around like a maniac chasing his tail causing her to giggle in delight.

"Take any tools you see as well," Harry called out to the others. Relaxing slightly, they all seemed to work well together, no snide remarks, no arguing or disputes just hard work to get everything done. Was it because they were a smaller group or because there was no conflict between the people here? Had Lori truly kept everyone constantly on edge? Or was the fact they were able to feel useful truly useful that was causing this? He didn't know and probably wasn't likely to find out any time soon.

"There are herbs in the house," Luna said recognising them immediately. Thyme, Rosemary, sage, Parsley, chives, bay and basil.

"Don't go alone," Harry warned her as he lugged the large citrus fruit tree along to the van.

"I got it," Merle said, quick to follow Luna.

"Should we search inside? It looks pretty untouched?" Andrea suggested.

"Wait until Merle and Luna have searched from top to bottom if you do, and it better be a quick search, we aren't sticking around, we've been here too long as it is and we're wasting daylight, we can't drive in the dark its too dangerous especially with all the roads being jam packed with cars. We can't risk walkers finding us while we're trying to get through jams." Harry said sighing in relief as he finally put the heavy bloody thing into the van. His back was beginning to ache and strain from all the heavy lifting. Between them all they'd managed to get just about everything in, he estimated only a few more things left in there that they could actually take with them. The rest had been picked dry, they'd definitely be eating a lot of fruit and vegetables in the coming days, and he couldn't freeze or preserve them in his trunk unless he just picked a few things of everything to put in.

"Hey, Harry you said to look out for dog food right? Well there's a large bag of it here, might even be cans too!" Luna said poking her head around the door.

Harry just groaned they'd be here all day at this rate. "Everyone has ten minutes to get whatever the hell they want from that house before we're driving away…starting now. And by the way you might want to take duvets if you see one; I doubt it will be warm in a prison especially without heat. Sophia stay next to your mother, do not wander off."

With that Harry stalked into the kitchen and grabbed the dog food and also nicked the bowls, they were better than the ones he'd transfigured at any rate. While everyone scavenged around in the house, Harry poured some kibble into the bowl for Anubis who quickly and eagerly began to eat as much as he possibly could. He also risked pouring some water from his wand into the bowl, but nobody would see him due to the fact his back was to the house - he hoped.

Ten minutes later they all came happily clambering from the house, their arms laden down with bags of stuff they evidently wanted. "Did you even bother to leave anything behind?" he teased them his eyes slightly wide. "Alright, everyone get everything into either the RV or the van, Merle can you equally distribute the gas into the vehicles as we'd need them?"

Merle nodded wordlessly before grabbing the canisters someone must have moved to the RV after he had ran down the road to deal with the walkers. Harry absently filled the bowl again and got into the RV and put them down for Anubis it was probably the first time he'd had actual dog food in months.

"It's too bad we couldn't do a few more houses, who knows when this stuff might come in handy?" Andrea said as she watched Merle fill the van.

"We're taking refuge in a house tonight when it gets dark, you might get lucky again but don't count on it…this is probably a rare find." Harry smirked, "A lot of properties were probably raided during the first month,"

"No, I think it will have been shops that were first, then houses later when everyone grew more desperate." Andrea gave her own opinion.

"Perhaps," Harry nodded thoughtfully, "Alright let's get the show on the road." everything was packed away in the van or RV and the gas was distributed it was time for them to leave and get as far as they could before nightfall. With that Harry moved towards the truck and joined Daryl as they began to move away from the houses and small gas station.

"Are you really alright with going to the prison?" Harry asked, idly watching the scenery passing by. "I can't help but get the feeling you really don't want to go anywhere near one."

"Why? Cus you think I've been in one?" Daryl barked out in annoyance.

"Where the hell did you come to that conclusion?" Harry scoffed in his own annoyance, his anger shimmering under the surface. "Do not try and tell me what the hell I think Daryl Dixon, stop the damn truck!" as soon as Daryl had slowed down Harry was out of the truck closing the door seeing Daryl already biting heavily on his nail, Harry quickly made for the RV. It would be the last time he showed him any concern. The van ahead had stopped until Harry signalled for him to keep going from the RV then the three vehicles continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perfect stopping point and perfect ending to get Daryl to talk about his past with Harry as way of apologising without actually apologising...i'm not sure if sorry is in Daryl or Merle's vocabulary lol although i might be wrong! so we actually got to see what got Shane riled up! all I need to do is show the whole Rick and Shane show down and how it happened in the next chapter...perfect place to have a Rick POV perhaps him dreaming about what happened or is nightmare more apt? or would you like to see it in a flashback or just rick discussing it with Lori? hmm you know i've never understood why they both avoided each other the way they did! it was entirely annoying especially rick breaking down the way he did after Lori died as if someone was cutting out his heart! seemed pretty stupid i'd like to hear peoples own thoughts on what they think of that whole thing too! see if there's something i missed :D sooo it's going to be eight months between Harry finding the prison and when Rick originally finds it...will Daryl and Harry bump into them scavenging earlier OR will it happen as it meant to? with Rick trying to get into the prison? thinking its free and clear? I know you're all desperate to see a lot of Daryl/Harry talking but there's only so much i can do with a guy who barely talks :D but i'm getting the hang of it! so who do you think Daryl should discuss? how his brother was never there and leave the father for another time or both? i know he only gives out snippets :P am i making Merle's change subtle but noticeable to the people reading? why do i find it so easy to write this story? is it because its something new and different i wonder? yep i'm blabbering now lol R&R please!


	30. Chapter 30

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 30

Rick stood hammering the nail into the wood, securing the farm house so they could stay safe, so his wife would be safe. He didn't care that they'd be sharing the house with nineteen other people; they were going to be safe that's all that mattered. He was relieved that Hershel had finally come around; he probably realized his family would be safer within a bigger group. Just as he was picking up another piece of wood, he noticed Shane stalking around the house looking particularly beat up.

"Shane?" Rick called, putting the wood and hammer down and moving towards his best friend. Concern warring for him as well as worry, who had he beaten up this time? Shane couldn't continue doing this, he was going to get kicked off the farm, he was just able to get Hershel to agree to let him stay after his last fiasco. Stalking after him, almost having to run to catch up with him. "Wait up!" he called, determined to get answers.

Shane didn't answer, just furiously kept stalking off in the direction of the woods. With a slight limp to his gait, his arm protectively held over his side yet still conveying his fury.

"What happened?" Rick demanded, seeing the red blooming bruise even in the weakening daylight.

"Nothin'" Shane insisted continuing to walk, his thoughts taking a dark turn, he should just kill Rick, everything would go back to how it was before he'd messed everything up by coming along. Lori was having his kid! Rick had no right to claim his kid as his own, play happy families, not with his baby, he'd be damned if he let it continue. His mind came up with dozens of scenarios mostly on how to deal with Rick and Harry; they were threats to him and the group, the group he had put together! His fingers twitched towards his gun, mentally preparing himself for what he planned to do.

"Something happened, Shane, tell me," Rick said, wandering with his friend, unaware of the danger brewing under the surface. He'd find out the second they returned to the farm anyway, obviously someone was holed up in the house suffering after taking Shane's rage. The darkness quickly began to descend, helped along by the fact they were in the woods.

"Rick? Wake up!" T-Dog called quietly, shaking the guy to wake him up, T-Dog was beyond exhausted him, having been out keeping watch for hours.

Rick abruptly sat up, his heartbeat shooting through the roof, trying to remain calm. "How's it been?" he asked, trying to take his mind off the memory. The words Shane had spewed at him, how he was weak, and couldn't be trusted to take care of Lori and Carl, that he was going to get them all killed, that he wasn't equipped to deal with this new world. That he had saved Lori and Carl five times already that he could do what it took to keep them safe. How he'd continued to threaten him, forcing him to drive a knife into him and kill him. He hated Shane for making him do that, and hated himself more for doing it.

"Quiet, so far," T-Dog murmured his stomach grumbling, they hadn't eaten since leaving the farm. As soon as daylight struck they'd began hunting for gas and food, not luck with either, they'd found a small amount of gas to let them use a car but the houses they'd tried so far were empty of anything they could eat. Either that or they came across Walkers and had to leave without a proper search.

"Get some sleep," Rick said, standing up and making his way to the window, knowing where everyone was, the window still had curtains up which they'd drawn as soon as they got in, keeping an eye out at all times but giving them an opportunity to let a little light into the property when it got dark.

Rick looked over at his wife and son, an inaudible sigh left his lips. Ever since confessing everything that had happened with Shane, Lori hadn't once looked at him or spoken to him. Worse still his son hadn't spoken to anyone since he woke up the other day and found half the group missing, more specifically Harry. He'd tried to explain, but Carl didn't want to hear it. So now his entire family was mad at him, and he heard the whispers of the groups, there were people wishing they'd gone with Harry. They thought he didn't hear it of course, but he did, he was determined to find a place to keep them all safe, prove those who doubted him wrong - prove Shane wrong. He would keep them all safe.

They'd need to double their efforts in clearing out houses, they needed to find food and soon. Once the sun was up they would clear the houses in the area. All of them couldn't be empty; they'd just been unlucky enough to pick the house that had been emptied prior to the apocalypse getting bad. It was difficult only having three people to help him, only Maggie, Glenn, T-Dog could fight except his son but Rick wanted Carl to stay next to Lori. The others weren't quite ready to deal with walkers, and they had no weapons, so he kept Hershel, Lori, Carl, Jimmy and Beth together in the car until they got the houses cleared. He needed to find something to silence the guns too, the farm had been overrun because of a single gunshot, and he refused to let them get swarmed again. He and Carl had almost died, would have if Harry and Daryl hadn't come to get them.

He'd gotten the full story about what had happened Hershel had been very truthful. How Harry had kept everyone calm, and made the others grab the essentials and leave the farm. His daughters had already packed everything they would want to take with them and had helped Hershel with his things and the medicine (Patricia had also helped). Making sure he was actually going to come, but after Harry's frank statement he had seen sense. It had been Harry who got everyone to safety, his family and people to safety. It had caused a sinking feeling deep in his gut, he wasn't sure why yet either. Perhaps because Harry had warned him repeatedly at how unsafe the farm was? If it had been so damn unsafe why had he stayed? He hadn't been obligated to! He could have left whenever he wanted which he had, when everyone needed to stick together. No, he wasn't to blame and the others would come to realize that in time too. His hands were clean.

He had no idea how soon he would be kicking himself.

 

"Don't relax just yet," Harry said, as they all tiredly got out of the vehicles, "Andrea, Amy, Luna Merle take the house, check everywhere and be thorough, Amy stay next to Andrea." Amy wasn't as confident as her sister yet, but he was a good shot and had good accuracy with her knife so he knew given time she would be one hell of a fighter. He had his compound bow on his back again, with the others making their way inside, Harry, Anubis and Daryl began checking the woods surrounding the house.

It seemed that the little woods were empty bar them so far, that was until he found track marks for a buck, very fresh too. Sliding his knife into its sheath he shrugged his bow off his shoulder and took aim, keeping himself crouched low, following the fresh trail, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of trouble at the same time. His arms and back ached from the constant strain of pushing cars out of the way so they could make their way to the prison by the most direct route and not have to take alternative ways. It had been a long arduous task that left them nigh on exhausted.

"Ready to have fresh deer to eat tonight?" Harry asked, without glancing back, noticing the buck it was behind the bushes near a stream drinking presumably. The only thing Harry could see was its ears and its antler, one was missing, it must have already been casting, it was one of the things he'd learned reading the hunting magazines that lay around the Dixon cabin, male bucks shed their antlers around December time sometimes earlier or later while female deer lost them around spring time.

Then both took aim and shot out their arrows, the deer didn't move after it was taken down.

Harry ruefully shook his head, they did it every time, and it was just a matter of where the arrow went to see who claimed the kill as theirs. Reloading his bow he made his way over, still tense and alert waiting for anything to come out at them, nothing did. Harry cocked his head to the side when he saw the buck, Daryl never missed a single shot, not in all the time he knew him so why the hell was the arrow so far from anything vital? Was this his way of silently apologising? There was no way Daryl would actually come out and say sorry, it wasn't in his nature. He was probably looking too much into it, but he knew he wasn't, Daryl was standing there biting his bloody thumb nail again.

"No," Harry stated sharply to Anubis who was crawling closer looking ready to bite into its rump.

Anubis whined in protest but moved away from dead deer. Everyone was constantly amazed at the control Harry had over Anubis, and commented how his other owners must have trained him well. Truth was, it was the bond between Anubis and Harry that allowed it, and they were wizard and familiar, bonded together. Just like Hedwig had been, and it was also how she always knew when Harry needed to send something. Harry of course just left them to their speculations; he couldn't very well tell them the truth.

Dropping his bag, he dug around until he found tarp; something he kept on him at all times to drag the animals back. Laying it on the ground, kicking the ends into position before dragging the deer onto it, his shoulders protested heavily, but he paid no mind, between both of them they got the dead weight onto the blue tarp, collected his belongings and began to drag it back to the house, hoping the others had secured it at least. He had complete faith in Merle and Luna but the others? He didn't fully trust to have his back one hundred percent yet.

Anubis abruptly dropped down on his belly a long continuous low growl leaving his lips, Harry stared at Anubis dropping the tarp and grabbing his gun. But he soon saw why he was growling, and he felt himself gagging slightly. There were three kid all hanging from nooses from a swing set, not even a few feet from there was an adult female, probably the mother, all of them began snarling when the saw Anubis and them. They were starving, bodies decomposing, Harry realized, they probably hadn't eaten at all since it happened.

"Stupid bitch," Harry muttered, sheathing his gun he grabbed his knife and moved forward with purpose, swallowing thickly, he apologised silently, but he knew the children were already gone, their souls off to a better place, it was just a shell here. With quick efficiency he thrust his blade through their delicate skulls, and cut them down, the woman he let Daryl deal with for he was very tempted to leave it the way it was, he couldn't believe anyone would kill their kids then take their own life. There was nothing to cover them with, and he honestly didn't have it in him to bury them, setting fire to them was logical anyway, he would do that when it was time to leave.

Daryl silently observed Harry, children were one of his weak spots, and he'd known that from the first few weeks of knowing him. It just got more prominent with time, he believed that Harry had had a child in his life that wasn't his own, it couldn't be a brother or sister at least not biologically maybe an adoptive one that he couldn't save. Whatever that had happened hadn't been his fault, he blamed himself, yet somewhere he knew it wasn't his fault otherwise he wouldn't go near children. It was like Harry was trying to make up for that by saving strangers. It hadn't surprised him that he had gone to find Sophia, nor did it surprise him that Harry hadn't stopped looking until he found her. What did surprise him was the fact he had wanted to find her as well. Didn't stop his worrying about him though, despite the fact Harry could take care of himself. Daryl grabbed the tarp when Harry moved for it, and began pulling none of his thoughts of feelings showing on his face. He felt like a right arsehole for shouting at Harry, but he wasn't used to people showing concern and he'd just lashed out.

Once they both got back inside, everyone was in the living room just sitting down looking relieved to actually be on their backside again and all night not just to drive for a bit before starting all over again. Harry leaned against the wall, trying to take some weight of his back. His legs were barely refraining from shaking they'd done well, he hadn't expected them to get as far as they did today.

Andrea groaned rubbing at her shoulder in discomfort.

"You do realise there's Aspirin right?" Harry pointed out, "It will help with the pain at least take the edge off."

"Who wants to go?" Andrea groaned, for the first time she was truly regretting trying to be one of the 'guys' and help as much as she could.

"Can I go?" Sophia asked, "Please?"

"I'll come with you," Carol said, and both of them left the living room, grabbing the keys to the RV where they put the finds from the car earlier that morning. She had realized she couldn't stifle her daughter; she had to let her do things to feel useful, she knew how it felt herself to be left aside as the others did what they needed to do. Nobody said she couldn't go with her and keep her safe. Both of them had their guns and knives.

"The family didn't take anything when they left," Andrea said, but it was more of a question.

"They're out back," Harry informed them, "The mother hung them and then herself," he said without sugar coating it.

The women winced in shock unable to believe it.

"Best get dinner started to," Harry murmured quietly, "Luna can you get the vegetables that will go best with Venison?"

"Sure," Luna agreed, standing up.

"And by the way, don't take any of that Aspirin by the way," Harry whispered lowly, but Merle had heard judging by he way he laughed.

"Why?" Luna threw Harry a confused look.

"Trust me, bad idea," Harry murmured, "I'll explain later…"

Luna nodded at that, she did trust Harry and so she would wait and find out exactly why she was being asked not to take Aspirin - whatever that was, but she assumed it was some sort of pain reliever, since everyone was aching like blazes. She felt as though she'd been riding on a Thestral for days. Oh well, she had potions in her trunk she could take, which was still in the RV. She'd just sneak a drink while she went to get the vegetables, which she was doing now.

 

"So do you want to tell me now?" Luna teased Harry as cut the carrots into rectangular pieces, she'd peeled the potatoes twenty minutes ago, cutting more potato than necessary - making them half the size they could have been. She'd also cut onions and parsnips she'd found and picked herself.

Merle snorted from where he sat finishing off the preparations for the deer, the slabs of meat would be soon ready to cook. Carol had tried to help but Harry had insisted she spend some time with her daughter doing what mothers and daughters should, having fun, talking, playing games what have you that he wanted to prepare and cook the meal tonight. Merle hadn't taken no for an answer and sat down on the log and proceeded to do it his brother hot on his tail. The buck's eatable organs were already in Anubis' bowl and he was currently gnawing on a kidney, at this point though it was hard to tell there wasn't much left.

"Let's just say that there is a reason potions were invented…normal medicine makes things…go flying." Harry finally admitted.

"Flying?" Luna blinked at him in astonishment, widening in astonishment when Harry went beet red.

"I maybe have accidentally destroyed Daryl's bedroom and the cabin," Harry admitted, "I wasn't aware of anything for a day they said afterwards."

Luna just stared shocked stealing looks at Merle and Daryl, who were cutting into different ends of the deer with smirks playing over their features. No wonder he had laughed earlier, it made so much sense.

"I'm not sure if it was because it was strong or if it's something that happens to all of us…I can't see it likes, but I'd rather you didn't take the chance." Harry explained.

Luna giggled, "How bad was it?" she asked the others, knowing Harry's magic as she did…she knew the destruction must have been immense.

"Everything was in pieces," Merle told her still smirking smugly.

"How did you take it when it started happening?" Luna enquired, feeling safe to speak since they were quite a bit away from the house - too far for anyone to be eavesdropping.

Harry absently lit up the portable stove they'd found, grabbing the grill pan and placing it on to let it heat up. Grabbing the first of the venison and letting it sizzle, the juices made sure that it didn't stick, but to ensure it didn't he moved it around a lot, before adding the vegetables, roasting the potatoes, carrots, onion and parsnip. He honestly didn't want to know what the hell they thought.

Daryl and Merle noticed Harry stiffening up at Luna's question, that one reaction told both men a lot about Harry whether he wanted them to know or not. Obviously at least one person had found out about his magic and the reaction hadn't been a welcoming one. The urge to find out exactly what happened was strong for both Dixons but as always they didn't ask, they never did. They did wonder though if it had something to do with the fact he didn't trust anyone.

"Stayed out the way," Merle shrugged, he had proceeded to get high and his brother went out hunting, he didn't want to tell her that though for some unfathomable reason.

"Probably a good idea, Harry's magic is really strong, stronger than most peoples." Luna nodded her head in understanding.

"You best get the plates, and let everyone know its ready," Harry said, trying to get them off the topic of his magic he didn't want them knowing about how powerful he was. Stabbing a fork into the cooked meat he set it aside and put another in its place, "How do you like it?"

"Medium's fine," Merle replied, still deep in thought.

"Same," Daryl answered when Harry looked at him; he could feel those eyes on him even when he wasn't looking.

Luna quickly put nine plates out, dividing up the cooked vegetables as Harry continued making the venison. The slab of meat almost took up the entire plate, they were definitely not going to go to sleep hungry tonight that was for sure. "We should take the plates with us," she suggested, as everyone began to flock out to get their dinner.

"This smells wonderful," Amy said inhaling sharply, it was making her mouth water, and it wasn't solely because she hadn't eaten since this morning which was only pop-tarts. Within twenty minutes everyone had their dinner in their hands; the portable stove was switched off and put back amongst their things in the kitchen before they all headed for the living room which held the only light in the entire house. They'd found two crates of water in the basement so they'd been brought up and they each had a bottle to drink.

"You are a good cook," Dale admitted, from where he sat, he hadn't eaten this well since the apocalypse started. It reminded him of a restaurant quality meal; he certainly hoped Harry made a habit of cooking.

"Did you work as a chef before all this?" Amy asked, as they ate.

"No," Harry shook his head, "I might be good at cooking but I've never really enjoyed it."

"No, you're a leader, you're used to leading people, I'd say you worked in some official capacity like the army, but you're awfully young to be high enough to be used to leading others but its happened." Andrea guessed.

Harry began to get extremely uncomfortable with the focus being solely on him. Luna gave him a sympathetic look, but didn't say anything she wasn't sure what Harry had told them, so she didn't want to risk putting her foot in her mouth.

"Or a police man! He's good at keeping people safe!" Sophia chimed in, and despite himself Harry had to suppress a smirk. Oh, she had absolutely no idea how many people he had kept safe. Chomping on her carrots, they were right though, Harry made really good food, just as good as her mum thought the biased teenager.

"Don't we need to sort out watch times?" Carol said clearing her throat coming to Harry's rescue.

Harry shot her a grateful look, "I'll be on watch, go get some rest, I'd prefer if you stick to the ground floor, just to be on the safe side and in pairs, and be ready to bolt, just in case - better safe than sorry, so have everything nearby." he cautioned them. "We'll be on the road again as early as six o'clock, we should reach the prison or nearly by nightfall tomorrow and have our answers." they had gotten further than anticipated due to the roadblocks, but not as far as half way, depending on how the roads are true to word they'd get close. They'd spent a lot of time also picking them if there was anything there, they'd collected more medicine, clothes, even three coolers one with beer which Merle and Daryl had claimed two with soda pop or something he'd heard them calling it.

"You can't do it all yourself," Andrea protested at the thought.

"I'm not, I'll be wakening someone to take over," Harry informed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very unsatisfied with the whole Rick scene I feel as if it fell sort...I'm not sure why either...hmm I think i'll look it over tomorrow and see if I can put a better spin on it. Now I edited the last chapter so that they got four containers full of gas since gas stations usually have reserves of gas inside the gas tanks that don't come out of the pumps, something i knew but it was also pointed out exactly how much (which I didn't know) so I adjusted it to make it more realistic so will Daryl and Merle get a little taste of just how powerful and awesome Harry is? see him using some wicked magic? or will it be done the long and hard way? will those within the prison survive and Harry cast them out? or will he know what kind of men some are and take care of them or will he wait until they do something and then do it so he can keep the respect of his people? will others join them at the prison? Or will they keep it for themselves :P R&R please


	31. Chapter 31

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 31

Harry jerked awake, blinking sleepily as he blearily looked around, sighing softly as he stretched languidly, sitting up he rubbed his eyes glad he had taken the time to correct his sight before all this crap went down. The amount of running he'd done, he would have lost his glasses for sure, just like he had done in the past. He could hear shuffling around as if whoever it was - was trying to keep quiet out of respect for the others. Harry glanced down at his clock, five thirty; they would need to get on the move again pretty soon. He'd reluctantly taken half the pain reliever Luna had given him at two o'clock this morning after he'd been forced to go get some sleep instead of keeping watch - which he would have done all night and Luna knew that hence why she'd gotten up to make sure Harry at least got some sleep. He'd been too exhausted to argue with her and had gone to get some sleep; the potion had helped ensure that. So now he was pain free, refreshed and ready for whatever the day threw at him. He absently took a candle and lit it, where he was going; there was no light to be had without electricity - something they didn't have.

"Are you alright?" Harry called to Luna keeping his tone quiet as he called up the stairs to the stair window where Luna was keeping watch.

"Yeah, I'm fine, everything's been quiet, two walkers were nearby but they just passed us by." Luna explained, "We might run into them during the ride to the prison," just to be on the safe side she'd rather say something than lose someone due to negligence.

"You might as well head to the living room now, we'll be gone in half an hour," Harry called to her before absently giving her a wave before making his way to the basement to see if there was anything else they could take with them. The water was a good find, Harry gazed around, there were bins, cardboard boxes, shelves with a magnitude of different every day items, paint, brushes, items for every day use for kids, balls, basketballs, even swimming gear and the like.

Turning around he noticed food and other items nearer the door on home made wooden shelves that looked ready to tumble but probably stronger than they looked, toilet roll by the bundles, canned goods, all in large quantities in cardboard crates he would say fifteen in a crate. Including lady products, shavers, shaving foam, boxes of pads and tampons at the end of the shelf was a large selection of coupons for various items in a binder. It seemed impossible that they'd found the water and remained oblivious to all else…they weren't observant enough he would need to kick that up a notch. Make them see that they had to keep their eyes open or the consequences would be severe.

He honestly didn't want to have to haul it all up to the truck, so without further thinking he snagged the coupons off, returned his trunk to its normal size, before moving a little towards the door listening to see if anyone was nearby. Staying where he was, he whispered under his breath, shrinking the entire shelf and their contents down, before flicking it into his trunk, he would make up any excuses needed at a later time.

Honestly the thought of all this sneaking around and explaining himself, almost made him want to reveal his secrets, almost. There was no guarantee they would react well to his news, he still couldn't quite fathom why the Dixons didn't seem to even bat an eyelash at everything. Hell Daryl constantly asked questions when he saw him using magic to understand it more. He'd never had anyone in his life that wanted to understand his magic before; the Dursley's just made him feel abnormal all his life. Then there was the fact that Carol was a Christian. She believed in a man who could walk on water and turn water into wine yet thought witches should be burnt at the stake…as if anyone normal could turn water into wine! She hadn't thought it particularly but Harry knew what was in the bible, he couldn't risk her trying to leave with Sophia on her own, or the others, they weren't prepared for this world yet, but did that mean he would when the time came? He honestly couldn't say.

Sighing softly, he gave the area another look around before determining that he had everything they needed from this room. He shrunk and returned his trunk to his pocket, closing the door he wandered back into the main room; he noticed Carol was fixing everyone a quick breakfast, while Andrea, Amy and Dale boxed everything in the kitchen. Leftover venison and beans, not the worst combination.

"How can you look so awake with only a few hours sleep?" Amy groused at Harry, looking jealous of how awake and aware Harry was compared to her.

Harry just chuckled as he hastily began eating his breakfast, his body was used to not getting a lot of sleep, and he was always the first one awake at Hogwarts. He had been the one who had to wake Ron up, which was bloody difficult, Ron hated getting up for classes, and slept for ages during the weekends. Merlin, Ron would have hated this he mused, a couple of months into the Horcrux hunt he'd been a moody shit, the lack of sleeping on a bed, lack of sleep full stop, sleeping in a tent and hardly any food had taken its toll on him. He'd been too sheltered, too used to the good stuff in life. Hell even Hermione had struggled but she'd never complained she'd known it was too important for that. Ron wouldn't have done well in this new world, not that he'd had a chance he thought sadly. Ron must have been called out to deal with the first of the non-magicals to reanimate; he'd been bitten himself and must have died. The authorities must have known this and they'd come to deal with him only to find Ron gone and his parents there, and they'd killed them, either due to panic or Ron had bitten them…either way Molly and Arthur hadn't deserved what happened to them. Worse still, Ginny had found them, and perhaps seen that nearly her entire family was dead due to the clock and decided to end her life? It didn't seem like something Ginny would do, she was so strong, she'd stood up to Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, but Ginny had loved her parents very much, he would never know what she'd been thinking.

"Harry? Harry?" Luna called for the fourth time, her striking blue eyes observing him, worry the most prominent emotion on her face. She never once moved to touch him; it was never a good idea to do that. She'd sent the others to get everything into the vans. "HARRY!"

"How long has he been doing that?" Merle asked.

"Since he was seventeen," Luna sighed, "You don't seem surprised…has it been happening a lot? Did you touch him?"

Merle snorted, "No, I ain't stupid I knew better than to do that," he answered, "Usually I leave him alone or Daryl shouts to get him outta it."

Luna nodded, realizing that Merle hadn't told him how often it happened.

"We have to go, come on, Harry," Luna called out, she knew the second he came out of it, he stiffened further before relaxing, blinking at them blankly before his face took on a sheepish apologetic look. "It's time to go."

Harry shook his head, he needed to stop doing that, getting caught up in the past, and it was going to get him killed one of these days. Standing up he nodded grimly to Luna and the Dixons before wandering over to his little section of the room, behind the couch, grabbing his bag and compound bow. "Let's get to it." knowing it was going to be a long, long day. Thankfully he had slept for a few hours without even wakening up once. Thankfully neither Luna nor Merle or Daryl asked about it, all of them were used to him doing it by now.

"Has everyone checked we haven't left anything?" Harry called out from where he stood at the doorway.

"Everything's packed," Dale nodded, as he slid his hat on. "I had everything away before we began searching the house."

Harry nodded, idly noticing that Dale had one of the shirts on that they'd found yesterday. He'd looked at the map, and judging by how far they'd gotten yesterday he suspected they'd get the prison today or close enough at any rate. He sincerely hoped that there weren't too many pile ups, it was frustrating but admittedly rewarding, not all of the cars had anything of use, but one in ten actually did. They'd already been picked or whoever was in them had taken the more important things out and tried to make it on foot - which Harry suspected was more than probably the case. He, Merle and Daryl would have done the same if they hadn't decided to head to the quarry.

"Get in," Daryl grumbled as he got into his truck.

Harry just smirked a little before wandering over, as he'd thought Daryl wouldn't apologise, jumping in he closed the door. Before long they were reversing and rolling out of the property they'd stayed in, and making their way to the prison using the most direct route to get there.

The ride was smooth for an hour, they hadn't had to stop once, well until now that is. Jumping out the car, he grabbed his bow and put it over his head and shoulder; if anything came he wanted to be prepared. He groaned when he saw the pile of cars, this was going to take at least an hour perhaps more, depending on whether they'd ultimately decided to rake through each car.

"Take a car each if you're capable of it; check each car including the trunk carefully!" Harry cautioned them, "Dale can you go up top and keep an eye on the area?"

Dale nodded immediately climbing up the RV ladder as everyone got to work; between them they were shifting seven cars at a time, trying to make enough room for the RV which was by far the biggest vehicle of them all. Just as Harry suspected, they did begin to search the cars they'd moved, thankfully they never took longer than five to ten minutes, sometimes longer depending on whether there was anything in the car.

"Hey, little moon, look what ol' merle found?" Merle said, a wire hanging from his fingers.

Luna just gave him a blank yet amused look at the fact he was speaking about himself in a way she'd never heard before. "It's a charger, it'll fit the I-pod." he explained, having to refrain from rolling is eyes at how clueless she was, but she wouldn't be for long, he'd teach her everything she needed to fit in. "It will charge it so you can listen to it." with that explained he slipped it into his pocket, he'd show her later.

"Thank you," Luna said after a few moments, she might not know much about Muggle technology but she knew Merle had noticed she liked the music and was giving her a way to listen to it again. She blinked when his eyes glinted in shock, before blinking again as he turned his back on her, he obviously wasn't used to being thanked for anything she summarised. Which was just horrible, what kind of life had the boys had that just a simple thank you tripped them up and made them even more socially awkward than they already were? It was little wonder Harry had gravitated towards the Dixons, damaged people gravitate towards damaged people. She didn't like to think of Harry in such a way, but he was damaged, hell it had just happened earlier than everyone else in the magical world. They'd all been left broken by a war that had started when they were fourteen (thirteen in her case) years old.

In some ways the Dixons had it worse than Harry, but at the same time had it easier. Both boys had each other to rely on during their childhood and adult years. Harry had been alone, until he was eleven, but then he'd made friends while it appeared both Dixon boys hovered on the hinges of society without trusting anyone. Their attitudes she'd imagine were a defensive measure, they had shields up to stop anyone hurting them, they lashed out first, but those that managed to get through their shields and become friends with the Dixons like Harry, become an added part of them. Instead of the Dixons moving as two they had a unit of three…maybe four now due to her being there. They were obviously well deservedly trusted, they hadn't spilled Harry's secret, so they could be relied on and Luna had to admit she liked it. Liked knowing if she actually told them something in confidence it wouldn't get around.

On to the next car, she removed the hand break and grunted as she pushed the car so it was in line with all the others well out of the way of the road. She didn't stop until it hit the rail, sighing softly, rubbing her shoulder, she wasn't used to this kind of work, she half wished she could just use her magic and get done with it. If the others hadn't chosen to come, they'd already be at the prison by this, but she didn't grudge the others for coming. They knew that Harry was their best option, Rick was declining, and the stress was causing him to come undone. Harry said he had the capability though, and she never doubted him, so underneath that panic stricken man was a leader waiting to come out. Harry had just given up waiting on him coming out, that and he'd said the absolutely wrong thing to say to Harry ever. Her best friend had put up with one dictator after another trying to play Harry like a fiddle, there was no way he was going to let a Muggle like Rick Grimes do the same.

A search of the car was quick and easy since it was empty of anything; there wasn't even an empty bottle under the seats. She abandoned that one and made her way to the next in the long, long row waiting for them. Nobody stopped until well after lunch time, if the fact Harry was telling everyone to stop and eat lunch was any indication. He handed Dale his first, before handing them out to everyone else. Merle was leaning against a car smoking by that point taking a well deserved break. She'd actually seen Harry smoking as well! Now that had been a sight she'd never expected to see. Considering the world they lived in now though, there was little chance of anyone dying of lung cancer.

Luna climbed onto the car, sitting down on the bonnet, as Harry passed a packet of crisps and two biscuits over; she observed everyone was pretty much doing the same in their own little circles. Amy and Andrea, Carol and Sophia, Harry and Luna and of course the Dixon brothers - dale was on his own on top of the RV taking his duty of looking very seriously - never wanting a repeat of the last time they'd been stopped - they'd almost lost Sophia and Andrea when the herd passed through.

"What if we are doing this and the prison is still functional?" Andrea mused out loud, everyone despite being on different cars were clustered together for safety and were able to hear her. It was a lot of hard work going into this and if it was all for nothing it was going to be infuriating and annoying.

"Did you mean to say that out loud?" Harry asked her, staring pensively.

"I mean come on, you can't think civilisation is completely gone, the likelihood of us being the only decent group of survivors is ludicrous. It can't be that hard to believe that a prison structure could withstand the apocalypse. They're trained for riots…for anything really; I just think that…they may have been able to keep themselves standing that's all." Andrea explained her reasoning, and making very valid points.

"You forget what Jenner said in the CDC," Harry pointed out calmly, seeing her view but nonetheless having to destroy it. "What's the first thing most people did when it got really bad?"

"They went home to their families," Amy pointed out.

"Exactly, the chances are that if those in the CDC did, when their work was the most vital, organizations like the police force and even prison workers did exactly the same thing." Harry said, "Those that didn't have anyone and didn't see any hope or way out of it…probably did as Jenner said 'opted out' there have been many people who have regretfully."

"How could they do that? It's just horrible," Amy said, shuddering a little.

"It's easier than you think to give in," Harry replied wryly, "Going out that way is seen as cowardice and it is I suppose, especially if you've not got a reason to go on in a world spiralling out of control…one second then no more pain, no more strife. It's harder to go on living when there isn't much to live for, this might be as good as we get it until we eventually die, but it takes a lot to destroy the human spirit, some people can endure more than others."

Dale listened to Harry, feeling slightly overwhelmed, on the outside Harry appeared as a somewhat cold logical young man, around the age of twenty, inside he had the insight of a war solider someone who had done and seen so much in their lives. His eyes reflected a hard life, and he couldn't help but wonder what his life had been like back in Great Britain. Perhaps that's why he made such a good leader, and he did, Dale was seeing that more and more during the short time they had been split from the rest of the group. All of them were coming together, they worked in sync, had purpose, a journey towards something potentially better.

"Sometimes those hard times change people," Harry added, staring up at Dale, "Make them different from who they used to be, survival becomes all they care about instead of their humanity, some were even like that before the apocalypse and no amount of talk about keeping civilisation will help. The walkers aren't the only danger out there; in fact they're the lesser of two evils. The walkers operate on a primal instinct that drives us all just exponentially more pronounced than our own. People don't have that same excuse, the longer this goes on the less civilised we'll become, or come across people already hit rock bottom…and you'll have to realize its you or them and if you can't decide, you know what will happen." Harry abandoned all pretence of not talking to Dale at the end of his sentence.

"How long do you think people on their own will survive out here?" Sophia asked, remembering her own time on her own.

"That depends on the person, Sophia," Harry was the one that answered yet again. "Everyone is different, it depends on how smart they are, how efficient, how strong and determined they can be. There will be more people out there alone than there is in groups, only because they would have lost people overtime, just like us as they learned and adapted we're all very good at that we've done it in the past. And do not give Anubis any chocolate, its bad for dogs." noticing her breaking a bit off.

"Will they join us?" she then asked innocently eating the bit she'd broken off for Anubis, wiping the chocolate from her mouth.

Harry glanced at the Dixons then Luna, "I…honestly don't know," Harry answered her truthfully as he always would. "Our first priority is to keep us safe right now." it would be something they'd need to discuss as a group, only after he'd gotten Daryl, Merle and Luna's honest opinions. He trusted them above all else, and if they didn't think it was a good idea then he'd not bring it up again. He was no longer the boy who had a saving people thing, alright he did, just not to the extent he had, he'd given it all in the past and sworn never to do it again.

"Best get back to work," Luna said, "We're burning daylight,"

"Do you think we'll get to the prison tonight?" Carol asked as she wandered to a car nearby.

"No, once it's dark we can't approach the prison, we'll probably be spending the night somewhere I reckon," Harry revealed, glancing at the sky. "We won't have enough time to investigate it or access it." Merle and Daryl nodded to themselves, he was right it was too dangerous especially if there were walkers and in enclosed spaces - it was asking for trouble, and they didn't want any of that.

With that everyone got back to the hard work of making a path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a particular scene in this chapter too bad it wouldnt work! oh well guess i'll have to weedle it into my next chapter :D and i even have Dale warming up to him :D Of course since its the Walking Dead they can't all survive...its going to be difficult to kill anyone off! dont worry I haven't planned any yet i just know it has to happen :P draw names out of a hat i think! then again it depends on the protections doesnt it? hmm the Gov i think is the next bad guy so does Harry lay siege to woodbury or do they co-exist? I really dont want to make it the same stuff happening over and over again but some things might be :D it is eight months before Rick finds the prison isnt it? I'll definitely need to look on Wiki for it! Oh I also want the group to have individual weapons they like to use! like Daryl and his crossbow and Luna and her sword...so any suggestions (guns are just boring) R&R Please


	32. Chapter 32

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 32

"Pureblood's never really go into the non-magical world," Luna explained after Merle asked why it is that she didn't even know what the basics of technology. After showing her where to put the charger in, since the van was moving it immediately began charging much to Luna's delight, the music was so different to all she knew. Her body was so grateful to be sitting again, allowing her muscles to rest, she definitely needed another potion, and she ached in places she hadn't known even existed.

"Pure what?" Merle grumbled as he shifted gears, it was as though she was talking a whole different language to him.

"Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting you don't know everything," Luna admitted sheepishly, clicking off the music for now seen as she wasn't going to get to listen due to the fact it seemed Merle was in a rare talkative mood, she wasn't going to miss that opportunity to talk to him. Leaning back against the seat properly, she began to explain. "There's a…unofficial yet official hierarchy system in the magical world. Unofficial is that they never actually outwardly agree, but they do think it."

"That ain't explainin' anything'," Merle stated, more confused than he was a few minutes ago.

"Alright, let me see if I can get you to understand, there's three categories in the hierarchy system, there's the pureblood's, to be classed as a pureblood you have to have magical grandparents on both side of your family. They're considered to be the best; or rather the pureblood's like to think they were. Truth is they were all inbred, they kept marrying their cousins and it declined the magical population. Which for us in Britain was a bad thing, we were already thinned out due to three wars…not that it matters anymore the whole world has gone to shit." Luna explained shrugging her shoulders. "Not all pureblood's thought they were the best though, my great grandfather fell in love with a Muggle born, and we were considered blood traitors for a while. I'm a pureblood by magical standards."

Merle was beginning to regret asking, he had more questions than answers at this point.

"Blood traitors is a term elite pureblood's used for people who like non-magical people, sympathise with them or marry them that and Marrying Muggle born's." Luna explained, "With me so far?"

Merle grunted, he just had to find out what Muggle-born meant and he was pretty much keeping up.

"The second in the system are half blood's they're tolerated I suppose, it's a term for those with a magical and non-magical parent, or a magical parent and a Muggle-born parent, like Harry, a Muggle-born is the only magical person in a non-magical family," Luna explained, "Like my best friend Hermione, they're considered lower than dirt by most of society, you'll rarely find a Muggle-Born with a job even within our Ministry."

"Anyone can be a wizard?" Merle asked incredulously, that didn't seem right. They had their own Ministry? Just how bloody big was the magical world and why had Harry left to come here? It made little to no sense at all. The more he learned the more he was tempted to believe Harry was insane for leaving a place of safety.

"No, there's another category I failed to mention, squibs,"

"Explosives?" Merle uttered confused, in the military squibs were small sticks of dynamite.

"No, it's our term for a child born to a magical family without magical powers of his own, its one of the biggest shames in the magical world, they're considered even worse than dirt under your shoe. They're cast out, left to fend for themselves, most families give money for their child so they can live in relative comfortableness in the non-magical world. They have families of their own, somewhere along the line magic shows itself again. Then they come into the magical world as Muggle-born's but the purebloods like to think that they steal magic." Luna snorted in disgust, "that belief's caused two wars in our world; many were killed as a result of it,"

"Truth is Muggle-born's and half-blood's are more powerful than pureblood's, due to the influx of new blood," Luna added offhandedly. "We have our own community hidden from non-magical people, because normally they don't react well to the news. We hid ourselves out of necessity, to survive, there were manhunts for us before we hid, so many people killed and not all of them were witches or wizards. Everything was hidden so that nothing magical at all remained; magic became a fairytale to them,"

"What do you think of me and my lil brother knowin'?" Merle asked, turning the van to the left, he'd memorised the way to the prison.

"I trust Harry with my life, I've trusted him with my life for years, he's the reason I'm alive," Luna revealed honestly, "He's a great judge of character, trust me if he didn't want you knowing, you wouldn't know."

"Kinda hard to forget everythin' flying around," Merle snorted.

"That's kind of the point, he could have made you forget and gone on his way, we have a spell that makes you forget," Luna explained, "Why do you think I asked you why Harry trusted you? He literally doesn't trust people, but he did you and your brother, more than he's trusted anyone for a long time. It isn't because you saw him using magic."

Merle frowned, staring out at the road wondering why the hell the boy had trusted him…trusted them. When Luna spoke of Harry not trusting people, she obviously meant it; she'd repeated it often enough he'd just assumed Harry hadn't really had any other choice since they'd seen magic used. Now that wasn't the case at all, he could have made them forget and went on his merry way, nobody trusted them, they were dirty rednecks, it just went against everything he thought he knew.

"You don't have to worry, he won't make you forget, not now, it's been far too long," Luna spoke, thinking Merle was concerned about being Obliviated.

"I ain't worried," Merle stated, before bringing the van to a stop - it was at the only available place for them to stay the night that was nearest the prison. As Harry said it was too dangerous to actually go to the prison in the dark, they had to make sure nobody was in it, and then there were the walkers that were no doubt inside the prison.

"No, you don't strike me as someone who does," Luna grinned glancing at the side mirror to see the rest of their group coming to a stop behind the van. Opening the door she climbed out, giving a small smile to everyone else, they were all exhausted and sore, no doubt they're glad to be here for some rest.

"Please tell me we don't have to go through this again," Carol asked between two groans, having done more than her fair share today and was feeling the affects quite badly.

"We're close to the prison, if we are lucky it's our last stop…if not we might have to continue pushing on." Harry said, as always giving them the truth. "I'm going down to see the prison after I've checked the area and have a nose around, we might even have our answer tonight."

"Splitting the group could be dangerous," Dale said, "Perhaps you should wait until tomorrow?"

"We cannot always be together," Harry said shaking his head, "There are times where people are going to have to go hunting or scavenging and there are people going to be left behind to protect our…camp. Which means we might even be split into three different groups, you have to gain confidence in yourself and your ability to see and gauge instances and do what you think is right."

"He's right, we did it at the quarry," Carol conceded his point with a graceful nod. "The only good thing then there was more people, greater safety in numbers."

"Numbers were redundant especially seeing as how you didn't know how to defend yourself back, you do now, each and every single one of you, that is greater than any number of people screaming their lungs over walkers instead of stepping up." Harry replied, "I have faith in all you to be able to handle a situation." well, a small one maybe, but a big one? He suspected they'd still panic but baby steps.

"Against a herd we would be useless," Amy said adamantly.

"What makes you think I make the difference between you getting bit and surviving?" Harry arched a curious eyebrow more amused than anything.

"It won't just be you," Amy grinned, eyes shrewd. "You'll be going with at least Daryl but most likely with Merle and Luna too."

"Good, you're thinking ahead and becoming observant, that's vital in this world right now." Harry said in pride, Amy flushed but grinned sheepishly, Andrea nudged her sister smiling at her, no longer feeling the need to compete with her. They'd mostly figured everything out while they were at the quarry. "As it stands I'm only going to look at the prison, I'll be gone all of five minutes, if there's someone in there chances are we will see some sort of light if we're lucky, if not…tomorrow's a whole new day. Now same set up as yesterday, be careful." with that Harry moved to the surrounding area, which for once wasn't all forest.

Anubis as always followed him when he wasn't in the RV with the girls and Dale or when he was told to stay.

"The place is completely empty," Luna said as she wandered back down the stairs having checked absolutely everywhere. Merle grunted from behind her, agreeing.

"Same down here," Andrea nodded, either it had been looted already or the family had taken everything with them.

"I'll get dinner started to," Carol suggested, but it was more than a suggestion since she had everything she'd need in a box in her arms.

"Are those stones real gemstones?" Andrea asked staring at Luna's sword as she sheathed it.

"Yes, they're sapphires," Luna nodded in confirmation, as if the Goblins would use inferior metal or stones in anything they made.

Andrea whistled, "That's some find," she said impressed. It probably cost thousands upon thousands of pounds.

"I didn't find it, a friend gave it to me during the initial outbreak," Luna absently corrected her, lying because she couldn't say a friend had given it to her just a few weeks ago, they'd ask a lot of awkward questions she couldn't answer. So it was best just to embellish a few facts, it was actually kind of scary how quickly she got used to lying as well.

"The area is clear," Harry commented, grabbing his bow and shrugging it over his shoulder and head. "It's about a two minute run to the prison; we'll be back within five or six minutes."

"And if you aren't?" Sophia asked a hint of fear in her voice.

"I will be." Harry stated strongly, "We are only going to have a look, then coming straight back. Until then I want you to keep Anubis safe for me can you do that?"

"I will," Sophia nodded, relaxing and trusting Harry that he was telling her the truth, and she had no reason to believe otherwise.

"Good." Harry replied, petting Anubis, "Alright Andrea you stay on watch, we'll be back soon."

Andrea nodded, standing up she went up the stairs to the window and took watch.

 

The four of them ran Harry in the lead followed by Luna and Daryl and Merle lagged behind just a bit. They began to slow down when the prison structure came into sight. Sticking out of sight, just to be on the safe side, not that anyone would see them unless they were directly in front of them. Harry took a crouch as he looked at the sight before him.

"I guess that confirms whether anyone is there or not," Harry mused thoughtfully, his eyes roaming over the entire area trying to mentally map it.

"Merlin, how many are there?" Luna said wide eyed.

"At least two dozen, probably more," Harry answered her automatically.

"More is right," Daryl stated, "Fifty or more walkers. Even with all of us there is no way we would be able to fight them all."

"Unless we use the two fences," Merle pointed out, "It would stop em gettin' at us, while we thin the herd out."

"That will take too long, and with the risk of ending up boxed in on both sides." Harry logically argued, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Luna asked only to be met with a tree, Harry had Apparated. "Harry!" she hissed under her breath.

"…The fuck?" Daryl muttered looking around trying to find out where the hell Harry had gone.

"Oh that idiot," Luna cursed, stepping onto the pavement staring at the prison.

Daryl followed her line of sight, seeing Harry in the middle of the herd that was advancing on him and he was just standing there. Automatically loading his crossbow, taking aim he stood there feeling useless, his heart beating through the roof, a growl leaving his lips.

"Don't worry, just watch," Luna said with a hint of reverence, she knew what he was going to do. Flicking out her wand she spelled the area so nobody would notice what was happening or rather what would be happening.

Then it happened. Harry uttered a single spell. Fiendfyre.

"HOLY SHIT!" Merle muttered jumping back slightly, gazing in awe.

"…the fuck," Daryl said watching the scene which was lit up like the fourth of July; he could swear it was in the image of a snake.

"It's a spell called Fiendfyre," Luna explained, "Its cursed fire, it's extremely difficult to control, and only three wizards have been able to control it in the last hundred years without causing untold damage. A boy at our school cast the spell, just about burnt the castle down."

"Fire shouldn't work on em," Daryl pointed out, mesmerised by the sight, Harry was twirling around his wand waving, the fire continued to spew out.

"This fire can incinerate anything in its way, see look the walkers are turning into ash," she pointed to the left of Harry were nothing but ash remained after he focused the fire elsewhere. "Look at the control, he isn't even touching the grass, I could never do that in a million years at least not for this long and not like that."

Both Dixons would have been jealous of the reverence for different reasons if they weren't too enchanted by the sight themselves. They'd thought they had seen it all, but this was some serious shit, making them realize they'd only seen the tip of the iceberg of what Harry was capable of. They were also beginning to realize that Harry wasn't just an average wizard, based on comments Luna had made…he was obviously very powerful. He down played his own capabilities, until there was a reason to broadcast them.

Then slowly the fire began to dim, until it disappeared completely, leaving Harry in the middle of an ash filled prison ground. Not that the ash was there for long, a single flick of his wand later it was gone, leaving no evidence of a fire or even the walkers. Then Harry himself was gone, reappearing next to them.

"You stink of smoke," Luna pointed out, knowing better than to say anything; Harry would do what he felt needed done and always had been that way. "Next time please give a bit of warning,"

"You worry too much, don't, I wouldn't do anything that risked my life, I haven't come this far to do anything stupid now." Harry replied, flicking his wand and cleaning his clothes and body, with two different cleaning spells to ensure that he didn't smell of smoke and alarm the others. "With the amount of walkers in the area it's probably safe to say there isn't people inside, but I would prefer if you checked tomorrow Daryl, is that alright?"

Daryl just nodded, his mind replaying what had just happened.

"Then let's head back before they worry," Harry said, "I put spells up so I would know if anything happened and it's been calm so far."

"Good, I'm hungry," Luna said, she'd been used to three cooked meals at Hogwarts, but these meals weren't so bad she was just used to having more that's all.

Harry smirked, "Those aren't words I'm used to hearing every day anymore."

Luna shared a smile with him, both of them thinking of a red headed boy, one they'd liked before he became dangerously co-dependant on Harry and screwed everything up. Fractured the shared friendship between everyone.

"Well, looks like we found our place, but if there's walkers inside, it's going to take ages to get it cleared out." Harry mused, glancing back just once.

"Clearin' one wing is all we need for one day; the rest can be done gradually, as you said each place is contained with locked metal doors." Merle muttered it looked as though they were walking back then.

"How big is it would you say?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Big enough for it to take weeks." Daryl stated.

"It beats shifting cars," Luna said with a light laugh, she was sure if she did any more pushing her shoulders were going to pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the scene I wanted in at the prison :D haha next chapter will be the prison itself :) right will I have Michonne find the prison sooner or rather find Harry and the group since the prison isn't full of walkers or would you prefer her to join the group when tension is quite high for some reason i'll come up with...personally i believe the only reason Michonne actually went to the prison was because of the baby formula otherwise she would have left Glenn and Maggie to it...it would need to be something like that to really wake her up out of the self imposed punishment she put herself through...needlessly through! will Harry find out her son is still alive? or is that done too often in these kind of stories? I don't suddenly want everyone to be alive...damn it wouldnt work, he's not magical ah well there's no logical way for him to find that piece of information out! unless he uses the Resurrection stone and yes he does have all three items but he's NOTHING special he's no Master of Death with extraordinary powers or anything like that! THAT is definitely overdone in stories so not happening :) R&R please


	33. Chapter 33

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 33

Andrea and Amy crept slowly and carefully past Harry's little sleeping nook, which was always right next to the living room window. No matter what house he was in, they'd thought it was because of the couch being there in the last place, but he was in the exact same place today again. It didn't seem like a safe place to lie if they were honest with themselves, if a walker pressed itself against the window it would be on top of Harry within seconds. It probably explained why Daryl was in the corner his crossbow ready for any trouble. They wandered into the kitchen, which was completely bare except the stuff they'd brought in from the van.

The back door was open, Anubis and Sophia were outside, Carol was half cooking half keeping an eye on her daughter despite the fact Dale was also keeping an eye out from the foldable chair just at the bottom of the steps.

"Do you regret coming?" Andrea asked Dale, staring at the elder of the group; she knew he had only come because of them, her and Amy. Giving a grateful smile for the coffee she was passed over, Dale already had one. "Thank you, Carol," she added, she hadn't had coffee in a while, she was sure Jacqui would have loved it.

"You know I don't," Dale gave her that look; he liked to give so often. Harry's leaderships couldn't be called into question, he did what was in the best of the group whether he or anyone else approved or not. He also made sure things were calm, let them know what he was planning and such; they were never walking blindly into a situation. Even he grudgingly admitted that having a purpose, heading somewhere made him feel a lot better than just driving the RV wherever he was guided too. Shane and Rick had tried their best, and he believed Rick could do well enough to guide the group. He just refused to leave Andrea and Amy; they were like daughters to him. Only time would tell whether he had done the right thing.

"I'm glad," Andrea said she would have hated herself for forcing this on Dale. It wasn't a secret that he wasn't on good terms with Harry before all this happened. He'd wanted to save Randall, a man who had raped children, she still didn't understand why he was so desperate…well that wasn't true, and he felt if they started killing people to survive they'd lose their humanity. Harry was right though; people had already lost their humanity and were doing whatever the hell they wanted now. If they wanted to survive they were going to have to do whatever it took.

"It doesn't mean I don't hope the others are alright," Dale added, a frown marring his forehead, especially with Lori pregnant.

"They will be, you heard Rick, they'll find somewhere," Amy said, it was his wife that was pregnant so he would be determined to find somewhere.

"To be honest, I'm glad the group split," Andrea sighed, the coffee absolutely hit the spot. "There was far too much tension, these past few days despite the hard work, it's been really calm, it hasn't been like that for a long time," the first few days they'd come to the quarry and settled had probably been the easiest, nobody had known each other, there was plenty food and water. Then after that they had to deal with Lori telling them what to do, delegating tasks out of the blue while she didn't do much herself.

Despite themselves they couldn't help but reluctantly agree for various different reasons.

"It happens when there are so many different personalities in one group," Harry stated, causing them all to jump in fright at his sudden appearance causing him to smirk wryly. "The catalyst in the entire thing going to hell was Rick arriving, although I am curious about one thing, while Shane admittedly wasn't the best leader, why did you all glue yourself to Rick? I have my own reasons for trusting Rick more than Shane but I do wonder about yours." moving around everyone and into the back garden, his green eyes taking in everything surrounding him.

"That's easy, he would have left my sister to the walkers, he didn't even attempt to help," Amy replied immediately.

"It's to my understanding that nobody knew where Glenn and the others had gone," Harry sat himself on the grass his gaze pensive. "Having everyone rushing to Atlanta would have been suicide."

"You went for Merle," Amy said determinedly.

"Yes, yes I did, but I also knew where I was going, I had gotten all information I needed from Glenn, Rick and T-Dog," Harry pointed out.

"Would you have left group to the walkers?" Amy asked, already knowing the answer. She knew he wouldn't, he'd gone all the way to Atlanta to get Merle. He'd risked going through all those walkers for one member of the group, she had no doubt he would have gone for the others too.

"As I said in the past the group that went would never have gone together if I had been in charge of delegating," Harry replied seriously, "Although I hate to say it but we all know you would have gotten trapped whether Merle had been there or not. Rick was making enough noise to bring all the walkers from all around Atlanta but it's easier to blame someone you don't like. It was just seriously bad timing, or as he would see it good timing since he did find his family." and they had gotten completely off top.

"That was like serendipity, I mean of all the people in the world, it was our group, who took him back to our camp…to his wife and son," Amy said a smile on her face.

"I prefer to call it sheer dumb luck," Harry smirked, thinking of all the times he'd been lucky. He had to remind himself that Amy was just a teenager…of course she would think something like that.

"Coffee?" Carol offered, the cup extended.

"No thanks," Harry said shaking his head, he didn't drink tea or coffee, never had actually. "Hey you," he murmured petting at Anubis who had rushed up to his side and shoved his head through Harry's arm and body, and squeezed himself beside his owner his tail beating against the grass.

"When are we leaving?" Andrea asked, as Carol began to hand out the plates, the rest of the group joining them for breakfast.

"Straight after breakfast," Harry answered, a yawn leaving his lips just after speaking. "We'll check it out again just to be on the safe side, and then find a place that's safe for us to get out and that hides the vehicles. I don't really want to advertise we are there, not until we've gotten it secure and firmly in our control." Daryl ate standing up against one of the poles spread out around the garden and Merle sat against the wooden fence making quick work of his breakfast.

"You think someone might try and take over?" Carol asked, understanding what he meant.

"Welcome to the human race," Harry said wryly, "Someone always wants something because someone else has it." it was ten times worse now that there was nothing to stop them getting their way. Eating his breakfast, more beans with pieces of hot dog cut up into it. It wasn't bad actually, who would have thought he missed toast? Oh well, there was no point to wishing for anything, it was just stupid especially now.

"You alright?" Harry asked Luna who finally joined them, taking a coffee and plate from Carol.

"Yeah, just tired," Luna smiled regardless; she'd been the one to take the last watch last night. "I'm not sure how you do it," she added through a yawn. If she didn't know any better Luna would have thought he was consuming Pepper-up potions.

"Tonight you're off duty then, get a proper sleep," Harry stated, "Hopefully you'll actually have a bed to sleep in." the others all thought he put Merle, Daryl and Luna on watch with him because they were the best fighters, and they were half true, alright mostly right, but the thought of trusting them completely when they couldn't shoot was terrifying to him. He was used to being surrounded by people who could take care of themselves, he'd taught them after all.

"Only if it's safe," Luna argued, only eating once Harry had nodded his agreement.

"Have you eaten yet, Sophia?" Harry queried as the young girl sat next to him and began petting at Anubis too.

"I have," she nodded, giving him a beaming smile.

"Good," Harry replied, with that he stood up and began to grab each plate and cup that had been used for breakfast and took them inside. The plates were paper and quickly disposed off in the empty bin, the cups were put into the box; hopefully they'd find somewhere to clean them properly - without using their bottled water which would go pretty quickly if they had to use it to clean cookery stuff. He absently packed up the portable stove and everything else that was lying around. Picking it up Harry exited the house and put it back in the blue van. He could sense someone following him at a slow pace.

"Luna said only three wizards could use that spell, is it true?" Daryl asked, leaning against the side of the van.

"Actually she's wrong," Harry replied, unsurprised by Daryl's appearance, "I think it was more along the lines of four or five if you count me." trying to get the subject off him. Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, Hermione probably could have as well. "That's only the people back home, America understandably has a bigger population when it comes to those in Britain." if it was anything like Hogwarts then the students from Durmstrang, Beauxbaton, Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro, Uagadou, Castelobruxo, would be safe, behind extremely complex wards, those were the only magical schools he knew the names of but there were eleven in existence all over the world. "There are eleven schools spread out all over the world, or maybe I should say was?" Harry didn't like the thought of everyone magic being dead, it was just a really horrid thought, but the people he cared most about was alive, so that's what he really cared about at the moment. Thank Merlin he hadn't gone for Hermione and Luna to take them to safety, otherwise they would have been with him from the beginning - hell he hated the fact Luna was out here in danger with him. He would have given anything for her to be within the safety of Hogwarts wards again.

Daryl opened his mouth to ask another question before abruptly snapping it shut as the others all piled out the house. Dale bringing the chair he had set up earlier with him folded under his arm.

"Don't get too comfortable, it's a very short drive to the prison, try and refrain from using your guns if you can, I really don't want to have to deal with walkers only for another herd to come at us." Harry stated just loud enough for everyone to hear him. With that everyone began to climb into the vehicles, Harry ushered Anubis into the RV giving his a head a rub before he closed the door and made his way over to Daryl's truck, within a few moments they were on the move.

"You have questions…" Harry said glancing briefly at Daryl, before looking away, not invading his privacy by reading his mind, he only did that if he had to. He didn't need to be a mind reader to see there was something on Daryl's mind, and considering his earlier questions it was obviously about magic. He hoped he hadn't ruined his friendship with the brothers, especially Daryl, who he liked more than he should. He really hoped he hadn't made them leery of him; it was the last thing he wanted.

"Why is every wizard and witch different?" Daryl asked pensively.

"I'm assuming you mean magically as in our powers?" Harry deduced what Daryl actually meant; a grunt was the only reply he got.

"You like to think of the hard questions don't you?" Harry said, propping his legs up on the dash board. "There's speculation as to why some people are more powerful than others. The four most powerful wizards in the magical world were half-bloods, giving credence to the theory." grabbing his bag he absently took two chocolate bars out and handed one to Daryl, he'd noticed he liked chocolate a lot.

"There's a few status' in the magical world, pureblood's are those who have generations of wizards on both side of their families going way back the purer the line the more smug some of them are about their lineage, they like to refer to themselves as elites although not many of them are left." Harry started explaining, unaware of the fact he was basically having the same conversation with Daryl that Luna had just yesterday with Merle. "Then there are the half-bloods, like me, I had two magical parents but my mum was a Muggle-born, the only magical child in a normal family. Half-blood also refers to a child of a magical parent and a non-magical parent. There's no denying that we're more powerful with the infusion of new blood," plopping a bit of his Hershey bar into his mouth, he chewed on it waiting on Daryl asking anything else.

"What do you mean ain't any left?" Daryl then asked driving around the corner the prison came into view.

"My godfather was one of the elite purebloods although he didn't support half their crazy beliefs, his family used to marry their own cousins; in fact Sirius' parents were cousins. Marrying your own family caused…well there's no other way to say it, madness. They were crazy, some powerful but crazy. They were also infertile, which in a few cases was actually a really good thing. Marrying in your own family also caused the decline in magic, children with magical parents were being born without magic of their own, they were disinherited, they were abandoned, it was considered the biggest shame to have a squib, which is what they were coined back in the day. That's why the elite pureblood society was declining." He had absolutely no problem describing it due to the fact he'd learned it all himself throughout his Hogwarts education, he knew how to explain it to those who had no clue about magic in general.

"Why the hell they marryin' their own family?" Daryl asked perturbed, a grimace on his face.

"Hmm," Harry had to think on that one for a few seconds, especially how to say it in a way Daryl could possibly understand. "Our world was backwards, they had no understanding of DNA or anything, and they were literally stuck in the olden days. Put most wizards in front of you and they won't know how to work a computer, drive a car, or understand any entertainment devices. They still used wind up graphophones, quills and ink, old fashioned and extremely outdated clothes, they didn't have electricity, and they had oil lamps hanging from every room. Back to the point, they had no idea that marrying in your own family was causing their problems, they just wanted to preserve their bloodline, keep it strong and pure, and they believed it would keep their magic strong - instead the opposite happened."

Daryl snorted, "You can't drive,"

"I had no reason to, I Apparate everywhere," Harry shrugged dismissively.

"You don't know how to use electronics either," Daryl rebutted.

Harry frowned, but answered nonetheless, ignoring that everyone was waiting on them getting out. "I know the basic of what they do from watching my cousin, he had every single new computer in existence and broke them just as fast."

"What about you?" Daryl asked, as Harry went for the handle to open the door.

Harry turned back to Daryl, his face impassive, "My aunt and uncle grudged every breath I took, I never once received anything from them in lieu of a present during birthdays or Christmases…in fact in the sixteen years I was under their roof they never once bought me anything," with that he got out the car his moves controlled and relaxed giving none of his inner turmoil away. He grabbed his bag, closed the door and then claimed his compound bow from the truck bed. Cursing himself for opening his mouth, but he knew that out of all the people the Dixons probably understood him. Although it was obvious out of all the things the boys had been through, hunger wasn't one of them. Especially Daryl who was all muscle, cursing inwardly, Harry cleared his mind stopping himself dwelling on Daryl Dixon who would be forever out of his reach.

"About time," Merle grumbled in complaint.

"Now now Merelina, stop complaining," Harry teased, with a large shit eating grin on his face at the indignant look that overcame Merle's face at the new nickname.

"What did you just call me?" he managed to get out, utterly red in the face as everyone tried to muffle their laughter, Daryl was definitely laughing the loudest - not used to anyone getting one over his brother.

"What's wrong? Don't you like your new nickname?" Harry asked with exaggerated innocence.

"Are you sure nobody is in there? The area looks too clean, there's no walkers," Andrea observed the prison her amusement still obvious though it was shaded with worry, presumably at the thought of the prison being inhabited.

"The gates are open," Carol pointed out, gesturing towards where the gates were indeed open.

"Yes, they are," Harry mused thoughtfully, "Nobody would be insane enough to claim the place as theirs and leave the gates open…logically that doesn't make sense, but to be on the safe side…would you have a look around Daryl?" they had to keep up pretence, they all knew nobody could possibly be in there, not only were the gates open, a lot of walkers had been in there. There could be more at the back of the building so he was damn well going to be careful. He had waited until the last possible second before using the spell so that as many of them could be taken out as possible. His Apparation had been loud enough to get their attention. With that Daryl, Harry and Merle began inspecting around the prison feeling like idiots having to pretend but doing it nonetheless.

"The watch tower is a perfect spot to keep watch and it's not out in the open," Harry said thoughtfully, gazing at the prison thoughtfully actually seeing it properly for the first time. "I wonder how quickly it fell, if it went quick, there will be plenty of supplies, food, medicine."

"And an armoury," Daryl added, "There ain't any way to get the trucks in right now,"

"Not until it's secure, but I don't like the thought of leaving all our supplies out here," Harry nodded in agreement, it was absolutely everything they had minus his trunk but he couldn't just bring it all out without revealing magic. "I suppose we will have to get outside secured before it gets dark and hopefully a cell block too…"

"That's a lot of ground to cover," Luna commented as she and the others rejoined Harry and the Dixons, but she knew they could do it.

"It is," Harry nodded briefly, "Alright, me and Daryl are going to head in secure the perimeter, we really need to get everything in and secure it so nothing else can get in like more walkers, otherwise it's like shovelling snow when it's still snowing. Once we have made sure it is we'll get those gates open and bring the vehicles in. Then will we head in and find a cell block for the night."

"Shouldn't more than two of you go?" Andrea asked looking worried for them.

"Probably, but we can't risk the supplies, if you two want to work on getting them in while we secure the area then that's fine, just make sure at least two people are on watch for walkers." Harry suggested to Merle and Luna. "I've got a funny feeling there will be walkers at the other side. With all the noise they'll be drawn to all of us so just be careful."

With that Harry readied himself, checking for his knifes, guns and he also had his bow strapped to his back.

"You'll need something to cut the fence," Dale said, turning to retrieve his tool kit.

"I'll go," Andrea volunteered running towards the RV much quicker than Dale would have.

Harry glanced upwards; cutting into the fence would leave weaknesses he didn't like that, especially knowing people would be able to see it. What was the point to securing somewhere when they were just driving weaknesses into it? Making a decision he took the pliers from Andrea and put them in his pocket only to surprise everyone by actually climbing up the fence, pausing only to cut the barbed wire at the top, and climb over. Once he had scaled half way down he just let himself drop, catching himself on his feet, arms out to stop himself toppling over.

"I ain't doin' that," Daryl complained from the other side of the fence, he wasn't even sure how he had managed it.

"You can move the RV over, climb on the RV and get the rest of the way down?" Harry said before moving over to the gate beside the guard tower. Unsurprisingly no matter how much he pushed and shoved it just wouldn't move, peering at the bottom, trying to determine if there was something stopping it but there just wasn't anything there.

"The fence is electrical," Daryl grunted, as he joined Harry a smug smirk on his face, he had successfully gotten over.

"No way to override it?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Not without electricity," Daryl frowned. "Or breakin' it,"

"Hmm," Harry shrewdly looked it over, "Guess its back to the original plan."

"Or not, there's a crank over there," Daryl pointed it out, moving over he grunted as he used all his strength to get it to go down. As soon as it hit that point the gates Harry was leaning against jerked at his weight opening up. Together the both of them got the gate open fully as the others jumped into the vehicles and drove into the first gate of the prison. Then they drew it back, and as soon as they were closed, Daryl once again used the crank to secure the prison.

It was only the first gate; they had another to go before they had everyone up to the prison.

One thing at time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha loved that i worked Merle's new nickname into this chapter :P well as far as I know (and googled) all electrical fences have cranks or require keys in the occurrence of a power outrage so that the gates can still be opened - I just hope its the same for that otherwise i'm just making a fool of myself LOL so will a swarm of walkers get to them allowing them all to work as a team? or will it be left for those inside the prison? or a mixture of both? I know you all want Daryl/Harry but believe me its not easy...I think it would take something drastic for Daryl to admit his feelings let alone anything else! it would have been nice to use Luna but its not going that way for me so I'll need to get my thinking cap on for this one! :) but I'll get there! R&R please


	34. Chapter 34

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 34

Harry carefully climbed over the next fence, trying to make as little noise as possible, but it wasn't easy the fence rattled each move he took, getting worse the higher up he got. Once he was at the top, he slid his hand into his pocket to retrieve the Pliers, grunting slightly, as he tried to keep himself steady, using his full strength he used his right hand to cut away at the barbed wire, wincing when it caught him in the face. Blood oozed out of the newly created wound, his green eyes glanced around worriedly, he knew they were drawn to the smell of blood, and the noise would only make them more determined. Once he was sure he would be back on the ground before anything attacked him, he slid his left leg over before swinging his body then right leg before scaling down, and his dismount wasn't as smooth as his last one as fatigue began to set in. He ended up on his backside, after his leg bucked under his weight.

"Harry!" Sophia called out, concerned for him.

"Are you alright?" Andrea, Dale and Amy all asked, talking over each other.

"Shit," Harry grumbled, slowing standing up, using the fence to push himself up, keeping his weight off his throbbing leg, slowly stretching it out a bit at a time until some of the pain abated. "I'm fine," he stated shaking his head in annoyance. This was child's play; he'd been hurt way worse over the years.

"How's your leg?" Luna asked, watching him ride out the pain, a little fall wasn't going to kill him, and she knew Harry didn't do well with being hounded over something so trivial. Hell he'd fallen a hell of a lot further from his broomsticks after being attacked from Dementors and walked out of the hospital wing the next day probably in pain but refusing to show it.

"It's not broken, thankfully," Harry told her, tentatively placing his weight on it a grimace spilling on his face. This was the last thing he needed right now, they had a lot to do, so he pushed his pain aside, and began to make his way over to the second gate, trusting the brothers and Luna to have his back if anything came at him, he didn't have his compound bow with him this time. He'd left it on his floor before he climbed the fence. As an afterthought he added, "Stay at that side, we can't risk any broken bones, the ground isn't as even as the other side." this fence was electric as well, so the chances were of a crank being in place was big.

Harry sighed in relief when the pain dimmed further; he knew it was going to hurt like a bitch later though. He tried to keep as much weight off it as possible regardless. The others he noticed were moving with him, ready to open the gate; he glanced behind him just to be on the safe side. Once he was at the crank lever, he began to pull down, having to put more and more of his strength into getting it to move, but once it got started it was a little easier, only a little though Harry thought grunting as he finally heard the gate moving he sighed and leaned against the fence. Waiting on everyone coming in, his green eyes keeping an eye on everything, he knew better than to let his guard down.

Everyone scrambled to the vehicles Luna much to everyone's surprise jumped into Daryl's trunk, prompting Daryl to give her a confused look but jump in and drive in nonetheless.

"Give this to Harry when nobody is nearby," Luna stated pressing it into his hand, handing him the less half full vial of pain reliever mixed in with a muscle relaxant. Anymore would make him drowsy and not able to react accordingly not something she wanted not with an unknown amount of walkers in the area. "He won't take anything if I don't force him." Luna added seeing the look on his face. "He'll try and insist he's had worse or that the potions should be kept for worse things. I don't want to see him taken down by a damn walker if his leg acts up."

Daryl smirked and nodded in agreement, it was his observation as well, admittedly it had been later he'd put all the pieces together. That is what he did, observed his surroundings. He'd had absolutely everyone at the quarry pegged within a few days, one of those days he had been out hunting. Most of them he knew wouldn't survive long; they were too scared, too fragile at least mentally to endure this new world for long. They'd constantly complain about things they missed, each and every day and had the audacity to think things would go back to normal sooner or later. Dale had been high up on that list, while Amy had gone further down when she began training. Carol was another one he hadn't expected to survive, but she'd proved him wrong. The majority were all too full of themselves though, smug and superior some more than others. Seeing the majority of the people die in the quarry during that attack had been the wake up call they needed made them even more fearful and scared. Even Shane had been terrified beneath his cocky demeanour, and as time went on he had gotten steadily and progressively more pronounced but he had what it took to survive though, him and Rick. The only one who had remained unafraid from the get go, was Harry. Even Merle had been scared although you'd never notice unless you knew him well enough, which of course he did, he was his brother after all. Who wouldn't be with what was happening, the dead coming back to eat you and turn you into one of them, it was the stuff of nightmares.

Harry had endured the pain of an arrow wound for over a month while it healed without taking anything. He obviously hadn't been able to take anything due to his magic reacting but it wasn't until they were all at the quarry he'd found out about his potions supply, and the fact he had potions that would have helped him. Harry certainly hadn't hesitated to give him potions when he required them. He'd had Harry pegged wrong in the beginning though, he'd assumed he was one of those city boys, it was obvious with the clothes he'd been wearing he was well off, and the way he spoke was also a bigger give away well other than the obvious he wasn't from around here. He'd come off as impassive, then Daryl noticed that he was observing them, watching them right back and he'd realised they were a little similar. Then three days after he'd been hurt Harry had asked to learn how to hunt, he'd been too weak (and in too much pain) to do much to begin with so he had started showing him how to skin mostly rabbits and squirrels. He'd skinned two himself, and then handed one to Harry. Only for Harry to get it right the first time, not perfect mind, but he didn't have anything to complain about - not that he would have that was more of his brother's area of expertise. In that short window Harry had earned his respect.

"Incoming," Harry stated sharply, hearing them before he saw them, glancing to his left to see Sophia clutching at his back terrified. "Hey, remember our training?" Harry said placing a hand on his shoulder, "You have the means to fight them Sophia, don't let fear get the better of you, while fear can help us, it can hinder us too."

"You said not to use guns, I don't want to be too close to them," Sophia confessed her blue eyes still wide but her fear was receding just slightly at Harry's confident nature and words.

"Then I will find you something you can use afterwards, but there may come a time when you need to get near them to defend yourself," Harry promised, "Now show me what you've learned," he told her, unsheathing her gun he put it into her hand giving her a serious nod. Twisting to his right when he felt something being pressed into him, giving another nod of gratitude he loaded his compound bow, and both he and Daryl used what arrows they had in taking some of them out before they got closer.

Sophia then took three shots of her own, concentrating desperately, trying not to let the fear get the better of her like Harry suggested she wanted to be brave like him. Elation flowed through her when she hit all three of her targets head on. She automatically looked towards Harry for praise just as any child would from her father.

"Well done, Sophia that was perfect." Harry said proudly, his green eyes gleaming, "Alright, let's deal with the rest of them, stick together, do not under any circumstances deviate unless its vital for your survival or another member of the group." unsheathing his daggers, he moved forward the rest of the group moved with him. Not that there were too many, two each if they were lucky depending on whether anymore came through that damn gate, they had to get that gate shut. This would give them confidence in dealing with walkers up close, vital in case they ever came upon a larger herd.

Harry was able to swiftly and quickly deal with his own, as did Daryl, Luna and Merle, Harry then observed everyone else, the first thing he noticed was that they had a lot of anger. But it was Andrea's actions that made him grit his teeth. "Whoa, whoa, what the fuck are you doing?" Harry snapped, quickly making his way over and stabbing the walkers Andrea was supposed to deal with. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What?" Andrea was genuinely taken aback by Harry's words.

"You know very well how the hell to take care of the walkers, kicking and punching them isn't going to do the trick!" Harry reprimanded, "It gets you distracted so another one can get to you or better yet for that one to grab a hold! All it takes is a single scratch! Never hesitate or feel the need to take your frustrations out on them. You kill them quickly and as swiftly as possible and avoid someone else getting killed for your mistakes." with that said, Harry stalked away and began to yank out his bows from the heads of the walkers, which didn't take long due to the fact he only had four, four slots to place them in, he didn't have his quiver with him. He was able to differentiate their arrows, his were all blue and white while Daryl had a combination of green and red, white and red and even a few handmade ones with feathers both new and old before the apocalypse.

Wiping them he affixed them to his crossbow again, slinging it across his back he walked away from the group. What the hell had she been thinking? Kicking and punching at a walker while everyone around her tried to get rid of them. Was she seriously trying to get herself killed? Them all killed?

"Wait a minute, you can't just say things like that and walk away," Andrea protested going after Harry, and incidentally Anubis who was following Harry. "Not without allowing me to defend myself!"

Luna groaned, now Harry would tell the whole truth and make her feel really bad. She should have just left well enough alone, shrugging her shoulders she just sighed. Perhaps it was for the best really, she had to learn if she wanted to survive. He'd been watching her quite stunned herself. Any walker near her already dispatched, she loved the sword Hermione had given her a great deal. Merle had been pretty much the same; he was fast with a blade.

Harry choked out an incredulous bark of laughter, as he turned to her, "You think you can defend what you just did?" he asked her starting aghast.

Andrea gazed at Harry cautiously, "I was only doing what you asked."

Dale opened his mouth to try and defend Andrea, but Luna lay a hand on his arm, sombrely shaking her head. There was a time and place for everything, and now wasn't the time to try and get in the way. Andrea had brought this upon herself by opening her mouth; she had to know to learn how to live in this post-apocalyptic world.

"When exactly did I say feel free to kick and punch at them in hopes of getting yourself scratched or bitten? You need to think before you act! How do you think your sister would fare if you ended up dying because of stupidity?!" Harry stated calmly, despite his annoyance at what happened.

"Don't. Do not bring Amy into this." Andrea replied vehemently, wondering when it had all gone to shit. "You said yourself that we would have to fight them that Sophia would have to fight them."

"Of course she will! She's shorter than all of us here! She needs to kick them on their arse to deal with them until she's taller!" Harry cried out exasperated. "You have absolutely no excuse for what you just did, how the hell can I trust you to have anyone's back let alone mine? Because let me tell you, after seeing that I wouldn't want you to have my back even if we were the last two standing." she made mistake after mistake, he tried to remind himself that he had as well, but he'd been a kid back then, a pre-teen and a teenager not an adult.

Andrea felt as though she'd just been slapped, stepping back from Harry worse still she could see the disappointment radiating from him. He shouldn't be able to affect her like that, she was older than him, and she had nothing she could say in her defence. It would have been easier to bear if he had been shouting, illogical, but he wasn't, he was calm, precise and she knew he was telling the truth, he would never trust her to have his back.

The others just watched awkwardly, stepping from foot to foot not sure what to do or say especially in situations like these.

Harry ignored all the looks and jogged towards Daryl's truck and unshrunk his trunk, which was easy to do since the truck side was bigger than his trunk itself. Opening it he shifted everything around until he found the padlocks and chains, it was just a temporary measure until he had the entire prison secured. In the meantime these things would make sure nothing surprising came their way.

"We ain't gonna need them," Merle told Harry, his brow slightly puckered.

"Not for long, it's just until we find the keys, albeit IF we find them, we have no idea what's on the inside the guards might have ran and we might literally have to drill our way in." Harry explained, "It's just for this one, so we know that this bit is secure, we'll be heading in that door in a few minutes from there I won't have a clue where I'm going…" he said sardonically, ruefully shrugging his shoulders.

Dale pressed an old wrinkled had on Andrea's, giving her a small sympathetic smile letting her know he was always on her side, no matter what happened. Andrea just stared blankly ahead, processing everything Harry had said to her.

"Should I get a permanent marker? So we know where we are going and how to get back out?" Luna suggested.

"Maybe spray paint?" Carol suggested.

"We have spray paint?" Harry asked bemused.

"I think so, one can of it for certain," Carol explained.

"I have my crayon set? It will be easy to wipe off if we don't need it anymore?" Sophia suggested, yes she was too old for crayons but even colouring in helped stave off the immense boredom of having absolutely nothing to do. That and she'd had to do her school work on crayons when it was all that was left.

"Good suggestion but they break too easily," Harry commended her, "If there's only one can there's no point to using it, might come in handy to have a few but that can wait…I guess a permanent marker it is," praying that it was in fact an actual permanent marker and not something magical.

"I'll be right back," Luna said quickly making her way to the RV where her trunk had been stored.

Harry gave Merle a look, gesturing with his eyes, telling him to go with her.

Merle nodded before he followed Luna, having a good idea why Harry had asked him to go. Luna didn't know much about normal stuff; Harry was just worried she would reveal something magical to them without even realizing it. After spending a week with her he knew it to be true.

"You're right," Andrea admitted, not quite meeting anyone's eyes.

"Just learn from it and move on, okay?" Harry said honestly, smirking a little in respect giving her a nod of approval for that at least. Having the guts to admit your mistakes wasn't easy; hopefully she wouldn't make such a stupid mistake again. Turning back he noticed Luna and Merle returning, and true to Luna's word she did have markers with her. She must have picked them up during one of the scavenges.

Surprise flittered over her face before she relaxed and nodded back, relieved beyond belief.

"Get ready, we don't know what the hell is waiting on us in here," Harry said, trying to see in the window but having no luck, it was disgusting and grimy, possibly even boarded up at the other side. Listening for a few seconds, he heard nothing, tensing he swung the door open; in the darkness he could hear the groaning.

"We should use flashlights," Daryl stated, glancing around trying to pinpoint exactly where the sound was coming from.

"I agree," Harry muttered, "It's too dangerous to do this in the dark," if only he could just use his damn magic the entire hall would have already been lighting up. With that they did come at him, but he had his knife slicing through their head before they could so much as properly grab him. Merle had the other one they'd heard embedded in the wall, within a few seconds, before yanking his sword back out causing it to fall to the floor, "Thankfully I've got ones that will light the prison up quite well." he had about twenty to thirty torches, around ten of them large enough to light up the corridor no problem as he said.

Luna sighed in silent agitation, and Harry knew why, for he was beginning to feel it too, things would be so much easier with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually able to fit more Daryl thoughts into this surprisingly! didn't think it would work :) and also the lack of ability in using magic is beginning to take its toll on Luna and Harry. this part about Andrea mostly comes from the part where the others go and batter the hell out of the walkers using shovels in farming equipment after Dale's funeral in the series...i thought it was stupid and i half expected one of them to get killed/hurt by being idiots and not just taking care of them right away! obviously once they have the prison things will slow down and i'll be able to work more on the pairing...:D it's going to be fun! and I'm honestly not sure whether I'm being sarcastic or not :P LMAO! R&R please


	35. Chapter 35

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 35

"This must be the guard's office," Harry commented, flicking off his torch having no need for it, there was a bit of light in here, hanging it from wrist, after slowly opening the door, it creaked but no other sound came from within. There was dozens of monitors all blank unsurprisingly, they place had absolutely no electricity running in it, his gaze roamed around the second he was in, no walkers, just a lone dead body, but he knew appearances could be deceptive. Not taking the chance that the body was in fact a walker, he sank his dagger into the temple, only once he'd moved around to the desk and faced the prison officer or warden whatever they were called here, did he notice the bullet wound to the head. Glancing down he noticed the gun, bending down grimacing in pain as his leg flared up, he grabbed the gun, checking it for bullets he found he'd used the last one on himself, and shaking his head he stashed it into his trouser pocket. Hearing the sound of keys, he looked up to see Daryl had a large bunch of them in his hand held together by a large silver ring that kept them together and in order.

"It's been a bit empty so far hasn't it?" Harry mused; he was beginning to think the prison had been one of the first places to go. They hadn't gotten to any main part of the prison yet though, so he might be a bit hasty. "Either they were outside or we're about to find them all still in their cells." he added quietly, still looking around for anything they could use, like weapons and such but there wasn't much, just a bunch of shiv's and weapons made with every day items like a toothbrush, in a box in the office. Along with paperwork that he didn't even want to begin going through. The baton he supposed could come in handy as a last resort but mostly it was useless like everything else.

"Would have been easier if we saw who was outside," Daryl replied shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

"No it wouldn't, there were a lot of civilians there, too many in fact which means there's somewhere that is open and letting them in," Harry informed him quietly, so he wasn't overheard. "There must have been around seven or eight prison guards in full riot gear as well." he added thoughtfully. Even the office windows were barred up, it would take a while to get them removed all of them.

"Here, Luna says you better take it," Daryl said handing over the vial after looking around to ensure that nobody was nearby. The rest of the others were checking out the other rooms.

Harry's head jerked up, a dry huffed laugh leaving his lips, of course she did, grumbling under his breath, Luna wouldn't leave him alone until he did. Although if he was honest he did want to take it, the constant walking, and knowing he would be continuing for who knows how long before they found an area secure enough to sleep the night in. In other words they might be at it for hours, so he was best to take it, as if his leg was willing him to agree it throbbed nastily at him. Accepting the potion, he drank it down in a single gulp, sighing in relief as the potion got to work, immediately removing the pain there must have been a muscle relaxant in it, he could feel it, as his tense muscles began to ease up. Holding the vial up to his sight, he cleaned it out magically and put it in his pocket, the one that didn't have the gun in it. Vials as well as everything else would be very difficult to come by, and he planned on making potions, also planned on scouting any possible locations where he could get more once things were at least a little bit settled. "There's nothing else here," he added, "What do you think, should we remove the bodies as we go or wait until we have a place set up?" asking Daryl for his opinion, noticing that he actually liked being asked judging by the surprise that flickered through his blue eyes, like just now.

"Don't matter, does it?" Daryl said, readjusting his crossbow.

"Do you answer my questions like that because you think I will do the opposite of what you say or is it because you think I will think you're daft for giving your opinion…?" Harry queried, wandering over standing right in front of Daryl, "Or do you honestly not care enough to think about it?" nine times out of ten he would find a way to answer the damn question without giving an answer. Without waiting on a reply he just smirked at Daryl before stepping around him and out of the room. Whistling for Anubis to follow him, which he did, his nails tapping on the cement floor as he barrelled after Harry. He could faintly hear the others talking, but it was muffled and that was inside a prison.

Daryl stood motionless for a long moment, trying to get himself back under control before he rejoined the others. He had been so close to Harry, too close for comfort, his own comfort; he had been able to see every detail of his face, his eyes. Tensing he forced himself to think of anything other than Harry. So that's how you got Harry to take anything for the pain, you hand it to him and tell him how it's going to be, so much for not thinking about Harry, Daryl inwardly groused, moving his crossbow he began fiddling with it the keys dangling around his wrist. His ears picking up the sound of someone's voice, curiosity got the better of him so he followed the others now thankfully in control of himself.

"How did it go?" Harry called out as he wandered into the outer area of the office, which looked as though it was where the officers got changed, judging by the uniforms and metal lockers and couches. It was a bed couch, it could be pulled out and turned into a bed, and he'd seen ones like that before.

"There's a dead officer here, shot to the head, bloody coward," Merle scowled, he had a similar pair of keys that Daryl had lifted in his hands.

"One was back there," Harry commented, "So only two stayed behind after it got really bad out there, at least, although it's a guess, there's no telling how it went down." there had been some sort of riot though, otherwise the guards wouldn't have been in their riot gear. Unless they wore it in a bid to protect themselves from being bitten or scratched, which he had to admit was a smart move to make. It hadn't saved their lives though because they'd still ended up walkers. "That's two sets of keys we have, three or four would have been preferable but if there's only two we'll be more careful and there's less chance of them getting misplaced. One stays in the area we are living in the other goes with the designated leader." Harry decided, truthfully he didn't need keys; he could go anywhere he damn pleased, without Apparating too, since he could unlock the doors no problem.

"Do you think most of the inmates were transferred somewhere else?" Dale enquired, his tone concerned.

"I seriously doubt it," Harry said, hiding his incredulity as such a naïve question, but this was Dale they were talking about. Judging by Luna and Merle's look he wasn't quite as successful as he had hoped in hiding his emotions. "When things started getting bad their first concern would be those with power…your president for one, then the senators, who knows who else? The prisoners were probably nowhere on anyone's list, except maybe the guards who didn't leave." they all twitched and looked momentarily bewildered by his statement of 'Your president' before they remembered he wasn't American but British and it was true, their president wasn't Harry's.

Daryl snorted from where he leaned against the door, examining his fingernails as if they were the most fascinating things he'd ever seen. Dale wasn't going to survive, and if he did it would be solely thanks to those that surround him, not the old man himself. He was right about one thing; it was the survival of the fittest. He wasn't going to last long with that disgusting bleeding heart of his.

"Let's go," Merle grumbled, biting his tongue to stop himself saying a lot of things to dale that he wouldn't like. He didn't even understand why he was keeping it in and not just laying it bare for the old man. It wasn't like him, he always said what he meant mixed in with a few unsavoury words admittedly, but still…he moved out of the room a frown on his face as he tried to understand his own actions. 'He was a damn mystery to himself, ain't nobody gonna understand me' he thought to himself.

Daryl stared at his brother as he passed, watching him glance at Luna, his lips twitching, he was so whipped, there could be no other explanation for his odd behaviour. Although it hadn't changed him in the past, he'd had plenty of girls and treated them like shit, said whatever the hell he wanted to about them, to them and in front of them about others, although he'd never raised his hand to them, his brother drew the line at that, after seeing their father hit their mama all those years, they never wanted to be like him in that way. Still his brother was acting odd, and he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Sophia kept next to her mum, making sure they both stayed near Harry, who Sophia felt more safe and comfortable with. Dale stayed nearby with Andrea and Amy, who were bringing up the back, while Harry, Luna, Daryl and Merle were up ahead, as the best fighters it made sense that they would be fist in line should anything happen. Andrea continued to mentally curse herself, in this little pecking order she had been reduced to the bottom of the pack, she would need to prove herself again, and she cursed herself yet again, for making such a stupid mistake.

"Keep focused, we don't know what the hell is out there," Harry called out, glancing back at the others sensing them lagging just a bit. The torch in his hand, lighting up the hall way, so they could see in front of them.

"Your leg must be feeling better, you're not limping anymore," Luna said, her blue eyes twinkling at him in that amused secretive way. Stopping for a second to draw an arrow on the wall to keep track of where they were and where the exit was.

"It is," Harry said giving her a small smile before he turned back and faced ahead, not letting himself be distracted after making sure the rest of the group wasn't. They soon found themselves at a metal door, which was locked. Merle who was closest and with keys immediately began to try each key to see if it opened the door. He would need to see about getting something to make it easier instead of constantly standing around and trying to find the right key. Those coloured tabs would help, attached to each key and maybe paint the area surrounding the key hole for reference. Harry was only slightly surprised by his thoughts, he didn't plan on staying here forever, he had plans to go to DC maybe even find an army base to stay in, as secure as this place a base would be infinity better. If going to DC helped with the possibility of a cure he was all for it. Then finally one of the keys grated all the way around, opening it.

"Oh fuck, keep Sophia out there," Harry grimaced turning away from the sight that met his eyes as he walked in, glancing towards Carol conveying without saying more just how serious he was. Harry grabbed a hold of Anubis, preventing the dog from investigating further. Thirteen bodies lay executed by their cell doors in pools of their own blood, Harry walked over, crouching down near the first one, they must have realized by the point where they were executing the others to aim for the head. Was it the officer that was in his office? The other that Merle had found? Or part of the walker riot guards? Harry couldn't decide whether it was a kindness or not, surely killing them was better than leaving them to starve and come back as walkers? The guards couldn't have let them leave in all good conscience, although it depended on what they'd done.

"Think the other blocks are going to be the same?" Luna enquired, staring at the bodies without blinking.

Merle observed Luna, quite frankly impressed and a little shocked that she wasn't even the slightest bit perturbed by what she was seeing it made him even more fond of her than he was prepared to feel. Andrea, Amy and Carol had their hands over their mouths staring in horror looking ready to be sick. Dale had removed his hat and was standing there grimly, not able to look at the scene in front of him. He also noticed that Harry was pretty much the same as Luna, assessing everything critically as if they were putting the pieces of what happened together. Merle also noticed his brother doing the same thing as him.

"It's hard to tell," Harry commented still crouched down on the floor. "I should have expected something like this; the guards would never have wanted them to get out of the prison, at least those who had commented the more heinous crimes. The world had gone to shit, everyone was panicking, which caused the guards to act irrationally…maybe not them all…it's hard to say what's gone down."

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" Luna murmured quietly, thinking of Azkaban, had the guards ordered the Dementors to suck the souls out of the prisoners? Killed them outright? Or were they still there, trapped and unable to do a damn thing? A great deal of the prisoners were Dementors and Luna unfortunately couldn't bring herself to care about them…not after what they'd done to her and her friends, hell everyone at Hogwarts.

"We aren't staying here are we?" Carol asked, looking sick to her stomach at the prospect of staying there.

"There's another cell block up that way," Daryl offered up a suggestion.

"It didn't look like a cell block, it looked more like a cafeteria," Harry commented, trying to remember what he'd seen, he could clearly remember seeing metal tables with seats.

"Other direction," Daryl told him.

"I guess we can check it out," Harry replied offhandedly, giving a nod, especially if it made them feel better. "We still need to get them out of here though, but it can be left for later." with that Harry stood up, "Let's get going," Harry noticed Sophia had seen what happened, as proof to children's resilience she was handling it a little better than her mother and the other girls (Luna being the exception obviously). Harry honestly didn't think the other cell block would be any different, but they might as well try. They would definitely need to decide which block soon, it was beginning to get dark and judging by the rumbling stomachs everyone was hungry. It was hard to believe they'd been at it all day just about.

It took them a further twenty minutes to get to the other cell block, having to open two doors to get there, which wasn't as easy as one would imagine with too many keys to test. Daryl was the one trying to open the door this time; Luna was craning her neck trying to see if there was anything beyond it. There didn't seem to be any outright displays of execution in this one.

"This cell block is bigger, more room," Luna commented idly, as the door was finally opened with the metal creaking.

"Just seems like it, the other one has the same amount," Harry said as he stepped in looking around critically. Stepping up his knife in his hand, he began to inspect each cell. Pools of blood screamed of something horrible happening here, but considering there were no walkers, and definitely no way for them to get out…he wondered what happened. "No bodies, no walkers, but a lot of blood…they weren't executed as a last resort…" the lack of bodies told the story all on its own.

"Doesn't seem like it does it?" Luna frowned, trying to make sense of it all, but she knew that would never happen.

"Don't matter now," Merle said, as he jogged up the stairs to check the rest of the area. It was the same as the ones below, saturated with blood in some way as if they'd been executed.

"There's no sign of them being dragged away," Harry commented offhandedly.

"Or walking," Daryl added.

"Stretchers?" Harry guessed, crouching down by a pool of blood.

"That much blood would be impossible to avoid…" Daryl shook his head pointing out the reason he believed they weren't dragged onto stretchers. His sharp blue eyes scanning the floor trying to piece together what had happened?

"I don't mind crashing here, I'm tired enough to ignore it," Carol said, 'for now anyway' it was just the dead bodies and the way they were killed that horrified her. That and Sophia was leaning against her obviously exhausted, ready to pass out any given moment. She hadn't helped with the cars, she was too young, so this was the most walking she'd done since she ran off into the woods with two walkers on her heels. Anubis whined, from where he lay on the floor.

"I think he needs the toilet, we might as well bring everything up that we'll need for the night, and we'll begin all over again tomorrow. Is there anything anyone wants brought up?" Harry asked as he exited the cell, avoiding the blood patches. Everyone had no problem hearing him, and protested.

"Just rest, for ten minutes, you'll be cooking when I get back," Harry teased them, stretching out languidly, sighing softly that potion had really helped.

"You wont be able to get everything alone, even two of the duvets would be too much," Andrea pointed out, knowing better than to ask to go with him, it would take a long time for him to trust her again.

"I'll come with you," Luna commented, "We better go quickly before Anubis pees in here,"

"Good point," Harry grimaced, "Merle give Carol a set of keys, lock the door behind us, we'll go and get everything we'll need for the night,"

Merle grumbled but did as Harry suggested, and the four of them as well as their four legged fury friend made their way out of the building. Getting out much quicker as Harry just unlocked every door they came across, much to the Dixons amusement.

"We need to get in touch with Hermione, how long has it been since we spoke to her? Four days?" Luna spoke.

"It's not unusual, I didn't stay in contact every day," Harry said quietly, as they followed the permanent marker arrows to get back out.

"How do you stay in touch? It ain't like we have a mail service," Daryl questioned curiously.

The intensity of his question made Harry believe he'd been curious for a long while but had no reason to bring it up. "A book that acts as an email or text message, sending messages back and forth."

"Its how we knew Harry was alright and where he was, it also gave us the information on the walkers," Luna added, "He helped keep Hogwarts safe."

"You did as well, by leaving," Harry stated, certainly not amused that she'd put herself in danger.

"Someone had to and I am an expert on warding, the only other person that could have done it was Hermione and she was too important to the process of finding a cure to let her go." Luna stated, knowing Harry wasn't angry he was just worried.

"What about Professor Babbling? She has a Mastery in the subject!" Harry enquired realizing that something was obviously going on there.

"She wouldn't have lasted five minutes," Luna scoffed, "She's a brilliant wards mistress but sucks at everything else, why do you think she never took part in the war? She's never been in the Muggle world either, she wouldn't have known what the hell to do, and at least I knew someone on the outside."

"She didn't?" Harry asked idly, only slightly surprised. He wasn't very familiar with Babbling, only knew what Hermione had told him about her which was she was brilliant but a hard taskmaster. Opening the last door Anubis practically flew out of the place and quickly looked for somewhere to do the toilet.

"No," Luna commented shaking her head, breathing in the fresh air it was a little stuffy in the prison but also warmer so she couldn't really complain. Not that she would, she could just use a warming charm to heat her up.

"You have a teacher called babblin'?" Merle asked snorting in amusement.

"You think that's bad? You should hear the rest of them! And their first names!" Luna said, smiling at the look of amusement on Merle's face, it changed his entire face when he was happy.

"Newt is one of them," Harry laughed a little as they finally got to the vehicles, laughing more at the look on their faces.

'Newt?' both Dixons mouthed quite stunned, it gave a whole new appreciation for their names.

"Harry's grandparents were called Fleamont and Euphemia Potter," Luna told them, as she grabbed the duvets, pillows and covers they'd need to keep warm. "You alright, Harry?" Luna asked after glancing his way seeing he was once again impassive. Had he changed that much that she wouldn't get a single happy amused conversation out of him?

Harry just shook his head, "I never got used to the idea that everyone knew more about my family than I did," he admitted, as he finished boxing up the utensils and food.

"You didn't know their names?" Luna asked taken aback.

"Not until I was eighteen," Harry shrugged, putting the backpack on his back, he picked up the box, making it light weight, for now. "If you guys have a favourite food you'd like let me know and I'll have Hermione send it over, just don't be caught eating it." he didn't want to have to explain that one thank you very much. "You can eat it on duty."

"I brought a box with me that lets things be instantaneously transferred between them, like food." Luna chimed in seeing the look on the brother's face. She was actually beginning to get the hang of understanding this world, what was possible, what wasn't and more importantly she was beginning to notice the subtle tells on the brothers when they weren't happy, were confused or when they were amused.

"Burger and chips, they love burger and chips, totally smothered in ketchup," Harry told Luna smirking; as he began making his way back inside, he didn't need to whistle since Anubis bound forward after seeing him. "They probably wouldn't admit it but they've got a soft spot of toffee cheesecake, they eat it more often than anything else, even treacle tart."

Daryl just chuckled at the dumbfounded look on his brother's face, nudging him as he passed to get him to move. They weren't used to anyone taking the time to get to know them, never mind such a small detail. As soon as they got inside the entire corridor lit up brightly. It caused both Daryl and Merle to remember something and for it to click into place, the sigh earlier, they must be missing using magic in every day situations…or having to refrain from using it.

"Did you bring water?" Harry queried, glancing a Merle who was responsible for some of the food and water.

Merle grunted he was missing the way Harry made it cold, since more often than not now it was lukewarm. Like it had been lying in the sun for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter is out! will someone else go to DC or would you like to see the others inevitably move there? Where will they settle down by the end of the story? will they find a cure or will they have to live with the knowledge that they come back as walkers and need put down but try to live their lives as well as they possibly could? R&R please


	36. Chapter 36

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 36

Harry gratefully plopped himself down in the area he was using for guard duty, the opening had been closed and now he was alone and he was almost tempted to sleep but Luna was right, he should get in touch. As if she had known what he would do, she had given him the box she and Hermione had used to deliver items back and forth. Which he had promptly stuck in his trunk and put in his pocket after being magically shrunk. They'd had a quick dinner, all of them too exhausted to really cook something, he'd need to go out and hunt though, before winter really set in, he wanted to have a few more cooked meals before that happened. By cooked meals he meant actual meals with cooked meat. Everyone had chosen a cell, except Daryl, who for some odd reason didn't want to sleep in one, and had claimed a sort of perch for a room. If he wasn't going to have a bed them Harry intended on getting that sofa bed up to the cell block so he had something decent to lie on.

Sighing resignedly, he opened his trunk and removed the box, as well as digging out the book he used to communicate with Hermione and the others. Stifling a yawn he stretched restlessly, trying to keep himself awake, he would need to find a way to keep everyone busy while he and Luna got the wards put up surrounding the prison that would keep them safe. Unfortunately without them knowing it meant they'd need to continue with 'watch duty' which was admittedly a waste of time with the wards he planned on having put up around the prison. He did constantly think of revealing it, but he was too worried, they weren't ready to face this world, Andrea had made that pretty damn clear, he didn't want to risk them leaving due to fear of what he could do. He knew what fear did to people, made them extremely irrational, despite the fact he would be their best chance of survival, and he wasn't saying that out of belief that he was superior to them, he just had an advantage, and if the magical world had focused on how to kill the walkers instead of fighting them then Obliviating the Muggles they would have too.

Transfiguring a small table, he placed it where it would be most beneficial to him, to see and write, opening the book, he blinked in surprise, and it said one sentence. 'Open the box' he hoped she meant the box Luna had given him, did she know he had it now or was she simply assuming they'd both be together for this? Shrugging his shoulders he did as Hermione asked, he'd just opened the box when he heard movement, freezing in shock, just about to shrink his trunk when he heard the distinctive clanging that Daryl's crossbow made when he was on the move and hitting metal. Still he had to be sure before whoever the hell it was got up, it could be Dale with a gun for all he knew, so he yanked open the trap door letting out a relived breath when he realized his original thought had been right, it was just Daryl.

"Fucking hell man," Harry grumbled, sliding it all the way up so the hunter could climb all the way up. Moving back to what he'd been doing just moments before; he looked back to the box, frowning in confusion, the mirror? Why would Hermione send him the mirror? Only one existed now, the other was gone…it had been in pieces since he was sixteen years old. Still, the thought of actually seeing her was tempting, so he slid it upright, and spoke, "Hermione?" wondering if it would work. It glowed blue briefly indicating it had worked, that it was in connection to a different mirror.

"It's a two way mirror," Harry explained for Daryl's benefit, "We'll be able to communicate instantly, like Skype or whatever it's called."

Daryl nodded with a grunt, letting Harry know he understood.

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked, causing Harry and Daryl to wince at the tone and loudness of her voice.

"Merlin Mione, calm down," Harry winced.

"I can barely see you, where are you?" Hermione enquired after calming herself down, her hair bushy as ever, bags under her eyes showing she wasn't sleeping as much as she should, but he was pleased to see that she didn't look as though she'd lost any weight.

"Hold on," Harry muttered, completely blacking out the windows so nobody would notice the sudden light, then he used 'Lumos Maxima' and let it out of the tip of his wand to float around on the ceiling, casting light in every direction. "There that's better," he said, although the light hurt his eyes a little, he just wasn't used to the light anymore.

"Merlin," Hermione whispered, staring wide eyed, "I've not seen you so thin since before you started Hogwarts…" truly aghast at how thin Harry was, although he had quite a tan, something she hadn't seen before.

"Well food is scarce, and in a group it never stretches far, although our group is considerably much smaller now," Harry said, a hint of regret in his voice.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, praying Harry wasn't taking it upon himself to shoulder the blame.

"Rick issued an ultimatum," Harry stated, tensing.

"Did he find out about your magic?" Hermione queried a frown line on her forehead as she tried to work out what Harry meant.

"No," Harry snorted, "Daryl and Merle are still the only ones that know he tried to lay the blame for the fact he'd had to kill his best friend at the feet of the entire group. Then he went on to say it wasn't a democracy, that if we were to stay we had to follow his rules."

"But didn't you say he'd just woken from a coma? He was in no position to lead a group! It took you nearly a month to gather as much information about the walkers as you did." Hermione protested, "I hope nobody stayed with him! The chances of their survival are pretty slim!"

"Some did, the group split in half, literally," Harry informed her, "I think Rick will lead them just fine, I just couldn't stay anymore."

"I don't blame you; you've had enough of people trying to control your life!" Hermione stated indignantly. "I'm sure Dumbledore put you off ever…"

"I know," Harry interrupted her, not wishing for his past to be known anymore than it was. "This is Daryl Dixon," Harry said moving the mirror to the shy Dixon with a smirk on his lips.

"Hi, I never got to thank you for saving my best friend, so thank you, I know its not enough…but really, I am so thankful for you and your brother did," Hermione said without missing a beat.

"Ain't a problem," Daryl muttered, shrugging his shoulders slightly red in the face at the thanks he was receiving. His hair which was getting longer was slightly covering his face as well.

"What time is it over there?" Harry asked, turning it back on him.

"There is five hours time difference between Scotland and Atlanta Georgia," Hermione explained, "its six o'clock in the morning here, which makes it one o'clock in the morning over there."

"I know you were always an early riser but six?" Harry asked wryly.

"We have nothing better to do, all our focus is on finding a cure, and I sometimes take a class or two to get my mind off everything else so I can focus more. It's getting to everyone being stuck at Hogwarts but there are no complaints they know it's better than being on the outside." Hermione sighed softly, shaking her head. "You look hungry, do you want me to get you some strawberry tart?" she knew he couldn't say no to that, it had always been his favourite.

"Is there any food left from last night's dinner?" Harry questioned curiously, he wouldn't say no to a properly cooked meal.

"There's always left over food, admittedly due to the fact they have to watch what they are doing it's lessened quite a lot." Hermione informed them. The House-elves understood the gravity of the situation and were less enthusiastic when it came to preparing meals, she'd seen days were everything was completely polished off, while other days a small portion was the only thing left. "Is that what you both want?" they both heard Hermione thanking Kreacher off mirror, as a breakfast appeared in front of her but that was in front of the mirror much to Daryl's amusement and slight amazement. She disappeared for a few seconds before turning and speaking to them again.

"Close the box, the food will be put in, it will make a slight knocking noise."

Harry moved the mirror and closed the box, "Where did you get a new mirror?" Harry then questioned.

"Oh those were put together by me, your father and godfather were bloody geniuses, and it took me a month to get them working!" Hermione explained.

"Oh I bet that annoyed you to no end," Harry laughed, imagining her flustered face. "As immature as my dad was, I know he was smart, he created a damn map of the school, got into places nobody else knew about, became an Animagus without a teacher, and created those mirrors, and those are the things I know about."

"A little bit," she admitted sheepishly, mostly due to the fact they'd done it as teenagers, she was an adult it should have been easier.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, we don't know how long it took them to create them in the first place, plus there was three of them and only one of you." Harry reassured her. "How are the wards holding?"

"Since Luna got to that one ward they've strengthened exponentially, that one weakness was driving them all weaker." Hermione explained, hearing the knocking of the chest, indicating the food had finally arrived on Harry's end.

"Good." Harry sighed, "What's this about me being a bloody cure?"

"According to Jenner's notes you have a potential cure or antibodies people need for a cure to be created," Hermione explained barely withholding a wince, she hated having to tell Harry that. "Severus thought maybe it has something to do with the Basilisk Venom and Phoenix tears? Maybe even the... you know…Horcrux, and how you had to…well die to get it out."

"Basilisk Venom? Phoenix Tears? What's a Horcrux?" Daryl asked, he actually acted a question, it didn't happen very often.

"Oh, um, have you seen the golden compass? Or read Philip Pullman's book called the Northern lights?" Hermione queried.

"No," Daryl grunted, not sure whether to be grateful she'd asked instead of assuming he knew nothing.

"Alright, it's sort of like this, in the movie, it's about a parallel world, where human souls take the form of companions, called Daemons…" Hermione started to explain.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Enough, Mione, that's not how you explain it," Harry stated, "We all have souls, if its removed we become comatose, never to wake again. The Dementors I mentioned before they can suck out souls and that's just exactly what you'd be in a coma, whither away and die. Not that they have anything to do with what I'm about to explain, it's just my way of making sure you know I know its real and I'm not guessing. A soul is everything we are, it defines us I suppose. A dark wizard in our world called Voldemort did the most evil and darkest of magicks to splinter his soul into pieces, he placed those slithers of his soul into containers, a book, jewellery, ornaments…until he had only two percent of his soul left in his body. He believed in doing this he was making himself immortal, and in a way he was, as long as a slither of his soul was in a container on earth he was immortal, he could continue returning if the piece of soul in his body was ever killed. With me so far?"

Daryl nodded jerkily.

"He went and created six Horcruxes," Harry told him, before reluctantly continuing. "Voldemort was evil, he killed anyone in his path, including my parents, but something happened that night, my mum had begged for my life, demanding that he kill her instead of me, sacrificial magic came into play preventing Voldemort from being able to kill me. The killing curse hit me but it rebound on Voldemort but because of the Horcruxes he wasn't killed, his soul was ripped from his body which was reduced to ash and he fled. Before that though when the curse rebound, a piece of Voldemort's splintered soul went into me. I became a living Horcrux."

"Alrigh'," Daryl said, waiting for the rest of the story.

"Long story short, the Horcruxes were hunted down amidst a war so great that it tore our world apart, and then I found out I was one, and that I had to die so that Voldemort could be defeated." Harry said bitterly, "I'd been raised like a pig for the slaughter by a man I trusted with my life." he snorted derisively. "I couldn't let the war continue, so I went along with it, let Voldemort kill me, but it wasn't me that it killed, it was the Horcrux in me. Only then did the war finally end. Only for a few years of peace until the whole world went to shit."

"We didn't know, otherwise I don't think we would have let Harry go through with it," Hermione said, her tone just as sad and bitter as Harry's. The war had taken its toll on all of them, now this? It didn't seem fair but they'd all learned long ago that life just wasn't fair.

Daryl just nodded, unable to believe that the man before him had willingly walked to his own death. He just didn't seem like that kind of person, he seemed to be all about survival now, but perhaps that's why, maybe those instances had changed who he was. He definitely seemed bitter and disgusted over what had occurred. It also explained why he wasn't so easy to trust others, like Luna said; he had obviously been betrayed by someone very close to him. Another piece of information slotting in, he was getting there, getting to know everything about Harry. He had a feeling he was central to the war, maybe even leading to an extent, he seemed to do it very well here, and able to keep everyone safe and told them the truth whether they liked it or not - obviously being lied to left a bitter taste in his mouth enough that he refused to lie to anyone else.

"So he thinks is a combination of those things that makes something in my blood stop everyone from turning into walkers?" Harry asked, opening the box grinning widely, grabbing the first tray he passed the hot food over to Daryl, there was even strawberry tart on the tray as well as cutlery. He took out his own after Daryl grabbed the food with a silent nod of thanks.

"Jenner thinks so but Severus is only working off the ideas," Hermione said, wiping her face, removing the egg that had dribbled down her chin.

"Let me guess you want my blood?" Harry asked, paling slightly at the prospect.

"No, we didn't even contemplate asking you, not after everything, it didn't even cross Draco or Severus' thoughts," Hermione reassured him seriously.

"But it would help if you had it?" Harry asked resignedly.

"Well of course," Hermione said, "But we won't ask or take it."

Daryl didn't need to ask why as he listened and watched his chin completely covered in spaghetti bolognaise sauce, as he listened to them. Now it had been worth coming here just for that, it was the best he'd ever tasted. He knew blood was used in dark rituals, Luna had explained that to them the first night she'd arrived. "The French held out," Daryl pointed out.

"Oh yes, that's right, Jenner said the French were close to a cure, the French division of the CDC will have blown up, but they report to the boys in Washington DC according to Merle. Which means the results could be on a computer there. Have you heard from any of the others who had the galleon?"

"How close?" Hermione perked up at that information.

"We have no idea, Jenner only said it in passing, if I can get to Washington we might be able to find the results, and send it to you," Harry stated, "It's been playing on my mind, that maybe after the winter I could make my way there, find out what I can."

"We need to send someone who knows how to use computers," Hermione shook her head at the thought of Harry going. "I'll tell the others and see what they suggest. If it comes to it then maybe you might have to go and I'll guide you into getting the information."

"And the Galleon?" Harry enquired, after swallowing the spaghetti.

"Fleur, Bill and Charlie are alive," Hermione informed him, "They're in France, Beauxbaton has shut down the same way ours did, so Fleur's little sister is safe, she was a teacher there, and she's able to help them some from behind the wards. Although it's not as full as Hogwarts is there's only seventy people in Beauxbaton. I've sent a book their way, hopefully it will get to them, but there's no guarantee. Dennis Creevy also answered, but he doesn't know the code we created, so I only know he's alive, I sent him a book as well."

Harry grimaced, Dennis hadn't been able to cope with what had happened to him or the fact his brother had died. They'd never seen him in the magical world again; he hadn't even completed his education. He'd been tortured with the Cruciatus curse like all the others who the Death Eaters thought of as inferior. By the people he'd been at school with all those years, friends, who had no choice themselves. When he said the war had ripped them all apart he hadn't been kidding or exaggerating. "Let me know when you hear from them," he was so glad that Charlie and Bill were still alive. "Do the Weasley's know what happened to the rest of their family?"

Hermione sniffled, "I had to tell them what I knew, which isn't much." Harry had only told her what he thought happened it didn't mean that's what had.

"I know," Harry sighed, picking up the strawberry tart, despite the fact his stomach was protesting heavily at so much food but he didn't care, he was just so damn hungry. "Send though some needles that have been thoroughly sterilised from Poppy, I'll send one vial of the blood, but when it's done its done, and for the love of Merlin, Mione keep it with you…don't let anyone other than Severus and Draco know." he couldn't believe that he was going to let Draco Malfoy play around with his blood. He couldn't in all good conscience let a cure go undiscovered if he had a potential antidote in his blood. He still believed it was his magic that made Jenner believe he was a cure, and he would believe it until he heard otherwise.

"Does it mean if he's bitten he won't turn?" Daryl asked his food completely polished off.

"I honestly don't want to find out," Hermione was horrified at the thought. "I think he would still turn, but I can't say…this airborne disease is eluding us all." the brightest minds of each generation trying to scramble together something that would help them. "Where are you now? Still at the farm?"

"No, the farm was overrun, just as I warned Rick multiple times, too open, too exposed, but we got out of there with only one casualty," Harry informed her, "We're in a prison, it's not where I want to stay, I want to find an army base, proper housing and all that…and plenty of space, we'll be able to settle down and stop just surviving - moving from one place to the next. Plus there will be a lot of ammo there that we can use to protect ourselves."

"Do you want me to look into the nearest ones for you?" Hermione asked, nodding in understanding. Which gave her ideas about Hogsmeade, if they could get people to come back here, they might be able to secure the area and stop the walkers from getting in and live their lives in relative safety. Maybe even extend Hogwarts wards further down and all over Hogsmeade allowing them to actually move further. She would need to discuss it with Minerva to see if it was even half way possible.

"Merle was in the army, he'll have the best idea on which one to use, hopefully," Harry said, "But it wont hurt to have more than one set of eyes on it, don't make it a priority though, we're staying here through the winter as I said before."

"Is there anything you need sent through?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing we can't here with a bit of investigating," Harry shook his head, "They don't know about my magic and I want it to stay that way." which meant doing it all up the hard way, well mostly…he could sneak some spells here and there to make the work easier on them all. Especially cleaning up the prison and getting rid of the blood.

"You know where to reach me if you change your mind," Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Try and actually get some sleep though, Mione, if you exhaust yourself you'll make yourself sick in the long run," Harry reprimanded her.

"I'm trying, my mind just won't quit," Hermione said ruefully.

"Then take a sleeping draught," Harry pointed out, not letting her away with it.

"Take your own advice," Hermione stated right back, causing Daryl to laugh a little at her bite. The women Harry surrounded himself with were strong, very different from the women he'd met, mostly due to his brother admittedly.

"Touché," Harry muttered, "Unlike you, I'm out here without the protection of wards, and I'm also responsible for the life of others, I have an excuse for not getting much sleep, you on the other hands should be able to sleep at ease."

"I know," Hermione sighed, seeing the strain he was under, "I'm just glad you've got Luna, Daryl and Merle to help you."

Daryl twitched slightly at that pronouncement, help? He couldn't help but wonder what kind of help she was talking about they weren't doing anything.

Harry returned the trays to the box and closed it again, he honestly didn't want to talk, he was feeling rather sleepy, with a full stomach and he was warm, the heating charm he had up here working to full capacity. "Definitely, although I do wish Luna was still safe behind the wards."

"Hermione? Do you want to take the class this morning?" Minerva asked interrupting them, not that Daryl knew who she was, but Harry recognised her voice.

"I'm sorry Harry, I have to go," Hermione said, but her face was quickly replaced by Minerva's.

"Mr. Potter, I'm very glad you're safe and well," Minerva said her face had aged further since Harry had seen her last.

"Professor," Harry said giving her a nod, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Of course you are, you are a Gryffindor after all," Minerva told him, it was the only comfort she had that Harry was a fighter out there on his own…well not anymore she supposed but it had been a concerning time for her.

"I'll talk to you both later," Harry stated, "De-activate!" with that the mirror became blank once more.

"Gryffindor?" Daryl echoed the unfamiliar word, he sat on the floor, back against the wall, and his legs propped up holding his arms as he stared at Harry pensively.

Harry laughed, "There are four houses at my school, we can be sorted into either one of them based on our personality." he explained, Merlin he'd revealed more tonight than he ever had in over the month he'd known him. He certainly hadn't seen that coming tonight that was for damn sure. Seeing that Daryl was waiting for more, he continued to explain to the hunter. "Gryffindor is where the brave and impulsive go; Slytherin is where the cunning and sly go, Ravenclaw is where Luna went, for those that love their books and knowledge. Hufflepuff is for those that are loyal and true to those they care about. We're sorted when we are eleven, before we really know who we are…it's a bit stupid if you ask me, my professor believes I belonged in Gryffindor but what she doesn't know is I was meant to be in Slytherin, Gryffindor was the hats second choice." but he'd just been too damn relieved that he had been sorted to care, that he wasn't going to be sent home.

"And what does bein' brave have to do with the fact you have survived this far?" Daryl queried doubt coating his voice.

"Absolutely fuck all; it's more of a comfort to her than anything else." Harry replied with a shrug. "It just means she knows I'll fight to my last breath, nearly everyone she's ever known is either dead or worse…out here trying to survive I can think of nothing more harrowing than not knowing. I live in hope that those at Hogwarts aren't the only survivors but even magic doesn't make you a fighter or immune to the walkers. Hopefully they've figured out how to deal with the buggers, but it only took me five minutes to figure it out." opening his trunk again, he pulled out two empty water bottles and filled them up with a simple 'Aguamenti' fresh, clean pure water that was crisp and cool. He handed one to Daryl and drank deeply from his own, using both hands due to the fact it was bigger than the normal smallish hand held ones, and full to the brim.

Sounded stupid to him, you either had what it took or you didn't, but he didn't say anything, as Harry said, it was merely a comfort to her and if that's what she needed to help her then so be it. If you want someone you go and get them, admittedly these days it ain't so easy, even for him who was an experienced hunter. Like his brother, he'd gone after him, although he knew if Merle had gotten away from that rooftop - and he would have left he wouldn't have stayed around for those walkers to get him, he doubted he would have found him. The Quarry was attacked; if he'd made his way back there then they would still have been separated. Without a hand though, as strong and stubborn as his brother was, he doubted he would have been able to get far before an infection set in.

"You've learned more about me tonight than I've revealed in over a damn month," Harry said wryly, "More than I ever wanted revealed, even I had trouble understanding what the hell happened without someone who hasn't been exposed to the magical world and doesn't understand their ways, my ways I suppose, being told. I mean I've told you I technically died and you didn't even bat an eyelash. Magical folk can't come back from the dead," Harry stared at Daryl his head cocked to the side just a little. He was pretty much crouched in he same position, back against the wall at the other side, knees up, arms dangling from his knees. His water bottle was to the side of him, half empty.

"It would take a lot to surprise me after what I've seen," Daryl merely shrugged. His room utterly destroyed, Apparation, healing, items being copied and the most magnificent thing to date, the cursed fire that had completely obliterated dozens of walkers,

"Did you believe in magic before I came on the scene? Unconsciously I mean, like the existence of things nobody could explain?" Harry queried, his gaze intense, he honestly wanted to understand what made the Dixons so different from people he was used to dealing with. Were American's more open minded? Or was it just something the Dixons had seen and gotten over before he'd woken up? Sort of like going with the flow of things? They seemed to be very good at that, or did they along the way realize he might be their best chance of survival and accept it from there?

"Saw a chupacabra once," Daryl said, waiting to see if Harry would mock him as well as his brother and everyone else he'd ever told.

Harry blinked, "A Chupacabra? We never learned about them, but that's mostly because it's an American animal, they don't come as far as the UK. Luna and father went hunting for one once, took them a month while studying it to get a picture of it. It's the first I've heard of it going anywhere near a non-magical population though." he should consider himself lucky though, if he had seen the damn thing he was surprised the Ministry hadn't been dispatched to Obliviate him as they did with all magical animal sightings. Unless it belonged to someone magic and it had gotten out on its own, then it wouldn't have been reported for fear of the animal being taken away, it happened especially if the owner couldn't control the animal. Chupacabras were myths like all other magical animals; the Muggles thought they were make believe. He was surprised Daryl would believe what he'd seen. They'd published it in the Quibbler, which had a much broader audience ever since he'd done an interview with Luna in it. Not that the money they'd made would help now, nothing other than survival would. "Luna might even have a book on American Magical Creatures, she was obsessed with them, especially the ones that had never been photographed and were considered even by us as myths. I think the closest career title would be a zoologist."

"What about you?" Daryl then asked after a few minutes of silence, his blue eyes slightly darker at the new topic of conversation.

"Hnn?" Harry muttered slightly startled, the tiredness was beginning to creep in. Sitting up he moved over to his trunk again, nosing around until he found what he wanted. Opening the packet of cigarettes, he took one lit it up and passed both the lighter and packet over to Daryl before reclaiming his seat, this time one leg sprawled out on the floor, only one knee bent holding onto the arm he was using to smoke.

"What did you do before all this," Daryl said, after lighting up his own smoke, he was about to pass them back over when Harry shook his head, gesturing for him to keep them.

Harry scoffed, "Nothing," he admitted and not even slightest bit ashamed of it. "My society had my entire life mapped out for me, when I deviated from it they weren't happy the slightest. They were trying to badger me into a career I didn't want, that and a few friends were expecting things from me they had no right expecting. In the end I withdrew from everyone, my friends…my real friends kept in touch, I was trying to get over the affects the war had on me, trying to figure out what the hell I wanted out of life, I hadn't expected to survive so I never thought on what I wanted just what was expected of me."

"What did they want ya to do?" Daryl asked, flicking ash away from him, before taking another draw.

"They expected me to be an Auror," Harry told him, "It's our version of the Army the police force combined, they're an elite unit of highly-trained wizards who are tasked with investigating crimes related to the Dark Arts, and of course, apprehending Dark wizards and putting them in prison. It's actually that intense, that four years went by without anyone qualifying, after the war they took on substandard wizards; they had to really, if they had any hopes of rebuilding their world. My father was one, as was my grandfather and great-grandfather and so on, it was sort of a tradition not that was the reason they wanted me to be one, they just wanted to feel safe, that I was on the force, so they could build up on it so others would join because I had. Of course I wouldn't have been expected to go through training, because I quote 'I'd already proved myself beyond a shadow of a doubt,' they just wanted a public figure, a face to spread out everywhere. I just didn't want to fight anymore." Harry shrugged hoping that was enough for Daryl to understand. "What about you?"

"Nothin'," Daryl muttered his tone revealing none of his thoughts on the subject, "I drifted around with my brother,"

"And he taught you everything he'd learned in the army?" Harry summarised. "It's a good thing he did, don't get me wrong, you probably did have what it took to survive without Merle's training but let me tell you, it didn't bloody hurt to learn it. For brothers so far apart in age it's a surprise you get on so well, ten years is a big difference. I would have killed for a brother, especially like yours, I know he's no saint, but he's your brother at the end of the day it matters. Not blood in particular, the bond you share, me and Luna as well as Hermione and I have that same bond they're like my sisters and I'd do anything for them…I'd certainly save them over my own remaining blood," a grimace sliding onto his face as he thought about the damn Dursley's.

Daryl didn't react to that; he already suspected Harry's childhood had been very similar to his own. The way he had spoken in the CDC had certainly alluded to that. More than eluded really.

"Even if you did have a career what good is it now? What does it matter? Why does a career matter so much that it defines who you are? You have nothing to be ashamed off, so what if you drifted around with your brother? It's a good fucking job you did, and everyone in this group should be grateful for it otherwise they probably wouldn't have survived the first month at the quarry." Harry scowled at the prospect of anyone being embarrassed at putting family first. "Family comes first, blood or otherwise." Harry stubbed the butt of the cigarette out with his shoe.

"Always has," Luna said causing both Harry and Daryl to whip around in shock they hadn't even heard her coming up. "Go get some sleep, both of you!" she reprimanded. A fierce glare on her face, booking no arguments from either of the men. "It's four o'clock in the morning."

"Nobody goes anywhere alone," Harry stated.

"Then it's a good job Merle's with me then isn't it?" Luna said he was currently doing the toilet not that she was going to say that. Dirty bugger that he was he'd said it as filthily as he possibly could, probably trying to get a rise out of her. Of course, she'd gotten the better of him which made her undeniably smug. "Anubis is outside as well, remember and take him back with you."

"Do you want to talk to Hermione?" Harry asked as he got up, "She'll send you something to eat if you want."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind something from Hogwarts," Luna smiled wistfully.

"I'll leave the box and mirror here then," Harry informed her as he took out another pack of smokes to give to Merle and closed his trunk shrinking it as he did so. "Remember to nix the lights, the heating and make the windows un-tinted before you leave."

"I will," Luna reassured him.

"I'll talk to you later," Harry said as he helped Luna get all the way through the opening so he and Daryl could get down. "Where is everyone else?" he queried, "I'm going to move the sofa bed from the guards office so Daryl isn't lying on metal, since he's too stubborn to sleep in a cell." he teased wryly.

"They're all asleep; we'll put a spell on the door so we will know if they come out, so it will be easier to use magic without worrying where they are." Luna said even though it was more of a suggestion, glancing briefly at Merle who was climbing up as well, as always grumbling under his breath. "Although I know getting runes around the prison is more important,"

"Yeah, we'll need to get what we need to make it work first, then get them planted and erect the wards to keep everyone safe, that means we won't need to do any guard duty, a bed can be put in here or something so whoever it is can sleep." Harry said flippantly. "It will have to be just inside the wards though, not outside, it will raise less suspicion that way."

"Go," Luna said pointedly, and she swore if he was up before eight o'clock she was going to glue him to the damn bed and make him stay there.

"Alright," Harry grumbled, making his way down, not seeing the Dixon brothers trying to withhold their amusement at the sight of dainty little Luna managing to make Harry sound like a little boy. Before he forgot he lobbed the packet of smokes up, he was sure Daryl could explain before he came down.

"Hey, boy," Harry said once he was down, petting Anubis as he wiggled around him excitedly, happy to see his owner. "I missed you too," he said resignedly as he was slobbered with kisses. He could no longer feel Anubis' ribs, he was putting on weight thick and fast, he didn't know if it would remain that way, when they were out again he really needed to look for dog food, enough to last through the winter so he knew the dog would be fine.

He heard the thud of Daryl's feet hitting the ground, so he stood back up, still petting at Anubis absently. "Alright let's get the sofa bed, I'll levitate it until we get near the cell block then make it lightweight so we can both get it up, just don't make it look too easy especially if they're awake." he informed him wryly, with that they headed back into the prison, the route becoming quite familiar extremely fast.

Harry never saw the intense look on Daryl's face; he wasn't used to people giving a damn about him but Harry was proving he did, in a way that wasn't raising a fuss with the shy Dixon. Daryl was beginning to realize his brother had been wrong, Merle wasn't the only one who could give a shit about him, and other people could too. Harry had saved them both without looking for a thank you, just because he could, and now he was even making sure he was comfortable by getting him a sofa bed. It was small things like that; that showed people cared wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they actually had a full blown conversation *crowd goes wild* LOL! it only took 36 chapters! heh and Daryls feelings are growing more and more just need the catalyst for Harry to realise what the younger Dixon feels! and its also my longest chapter to date! I hope you're still enjoying the story despite the fact its taking a while for the plot to develop! Will they remain at the prison or would you like them to live in an Army base where they actually have their own houses somewhere where they're actually safe and this will probably be quite a while before it happens but i want your opinion on it! It doesn't mean the Gov will wreak havoc either, since Harry's had the thoughts a few times...i can have them solidifying over time...will Harry come aware of what's happening at Hilltop? Perhaps running into Jesus while the group is out hunting much sooner than Rick and Daryl did? not the same place obviously but its something...what would Harry do if he became aware of Negan? Would he sort him out or leave it to others realising they'd need to grow a backbone and fight for themselves? R&R please


	37. Chapter 37

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 37

"Hey," Luna muttered, speaking to Carol who was awake and cooking breakfast for everyone. Hotdogs, sausage and beans. Unlocking the door, Luna placed the keys on the hook, noticing that the other set were missing. "Where's Harry?" her eyes had automatically looked up to Daryl Dixon but he was there, sleeping, you rarely found one without the other she was surprised, but nothing on her face showed that she was. She plonked herself down on the chair next to Carol.

"I'm not sure," Carol admitted, as he stirred the large pot of food. "I noticed the key's were gone when I got up half an hour ago, I assumed Harry was maybe out with Anubis?" since the dog was also missing she had made that assumption.

"He ain't outside," Merle declared, that much he was one hundred percent sure of, unless he had somehow managed to make himself invisible, given his magic it might not be that far out of the realm of possibility. Luna had fallen asleep while they were on so called 'duty', and Merle had let her rest, she was trying to be too much like Harry too quickly. She wanted to ease the burden of him leading he'd bet, but all she was doing was exhausting herself. Harry wasn't sleeping due to the fact he couldn't sleep, Luna on the other hand didn't have that particular problem. Hell from the moment the boy woke up in he and his brothers cabin after that little magical display, he'd get no more than four hours sleep, and that is if he's lucky. It wasn't much of a surprise, Merle was still convinced the boy was suffering from some sort of PTSD; he had seen many others in the army go through it, until he'd screwed up and got pissed off at his commanding officer and punched his teeth down his throat and getting himself booted. It was ironically really that he could respect Harry more than his Commanding Officer. Ain't nobody gonna treat him like shit, like he don't matter, especially not a self entitled prick like his CO.

"I'm going to go look for him, let him know breakfast will be ready soon," Luna said, standing back up after just sitting down. "I have a funny feeling he's already started on cleaning out the prison." sighing in resignation she shook her head - that was just Harry all over.

"Is that what Harry plans to do today?" Carol queried, plating up the first lot, handing it to Merle, receiving a grunt and nod from the man.

"Probably, but you'd need to ask him," Luna replied, "How's Sophia?"

"She slept just fine," Carol said giving the girl a grateful smile of gratitude.

"I'll be back soon," Luna commented, grabbing the keys she quickly found the right one and opened the gate, only to find Merle following her, his empty plate already on the floor. "Close the gate behind us." she added, waiting until they'd done it before she began moving, once out of sight and hearing of them, she muttered the locating charm, her wand twitched in the direction she'd walked in, so he was in the other cell block. At least she hoped that's where he was.

Turning the corner, she noticed him right away, "Hey, did you even get any sleep?" Luna asked him, leaning against the open gate. Watching Harry work his magic on the cell block Merle she noticed was concentrating on the wand movements and the words. She'd need to ask him about that some time. Anubis bound over, tail wagging as he demanded their attention, both Luna and Merle, excited to see them as if he hadn't seen them for years not just a few hours.

"Yeah, slept nearly five hours straight," Harry commented, "The beds leave a lot to be desired, first chance I get I'm going to a store to get a proper wooden bedspread and a mattress it can't be hard to find a way to remove those bunk beds unless they're dug into the cement."

"They ain't but it will take a lot of work to remove them," Merle informed him.

"I couldn't care less, it would be worth it," Harry replied wryly, his wand going lax in his hold, pointing downwards.

Merle grunted in agreement, they certainly weren't the most comfortable but considering he'd been sleeping on his back on cement or dirt for months he'd take whatever he could get.

"Didn't you use your sleeping bag?" Luna asked slightly surprised, she had.

"Um, no, I didn't think I'd need one," Harry said honestly shrugging his shoulders.

"There, that's as good as I can make it for now," Harry said looking around, pinching the bridge of his nose. The first things he'd done was levitate the dead bodies and burn them outside the prison, letting the wind carry their ashes away. Then he'd gotten rid of the blood, after summoning buckets and water, just to be on the safe side if he was interrupted. The things he had to do to keep his magic under wraps. The second he was sure they could survive on their own he would tell them, it wasn't just Luna getting exasperated by the restrictions of magical usage he was too. The bedding had been stripped if it was covered in blood and burnt with the bodies, same with the mattresses, which was admittedly not many but enough, nobody was going to be sleeping on disgusting blood covered mattresses the idea was just disgusting. Despite the fact the place had been cleaned Harry could still see the bodies lying there as if it was permanently imprinted on his mind.

Harry honestly didn't know whether to feel relieved he didn't have to contend with prisoners or not, not everyone in prison were bad people, some might not have deserved that fate. There was nothing to be done now, the prison was his now, the groups, the prisoners and guards were gone never to return, which actually might be a good thing, this wasn't exactly a life they were living, it was pure survival at this point.

"Did you put the ward on the gate?" Luna enquired; it looked much better, cleaner in fact you wouldn't think anything had happened. "Wait where did you get the cleaning stuff?" it was some heavy duty bleach.

"Yeah, and it was already here I just summoned it, it was actually really good at getting the blood out, at least the little bit I tried it on." Harry shrugged, he'd used magic to remove it all, just tried out of curiosity and to have the smell of bleach in the air if someone came down, as for the bleach, not surprising really, they probably had to deal with blood quite a lot, the inmates at least some of them, were bound to be violent to the extreme some day. "Not that cleaning is important right now, ridding the damn prison of walkers and making sure its safe is the most important thing. I want to see if I can get some sort of blue print of the prison from the guards office, so we know where we are going, and mark it off maybe once we clear and secure every part. I mean will there be anything like that? Or would that make an escape attempt too easy?"

Merle scratched the scruff on his chin thoughtfully, "There could be," he admitted, the chances were slim but still there.

"What about using magic?" Luna enquired her blue eyes thoughtful.

"Nah, it isn't that easy otherwise everyone would have known the complete layout of Hogwarts, like the Marauders map, they actually added to it every time they found somewhere, making our own one I suppose could be possible…have you ever heard of a spell that creates a map of any property?" he didn't claim to know every single spell in the world, and Luna was a Ravenclaw, if anyone knew handy spells it would be her.

Luna frowned thoughtfully, "No, but I might know a rune that does," she wasn't exactly sure how it worked though; she'd need to read her books, which wasn't easy as it seems. "I'd need to check." perhaps being on watch would be a good thing, she might actually get the chance to read without being interrupted.

"A Rune?" Merle muttered curiously showing interest.

"Yeah, they're drawings imbued in crystals or walls or even paper, that not only draw the magic from the person but its surroundings," Luna explained, "I'll show you, they're not easy to explain. They're also not the most popular aspect of magic anymore." it was easier just to mutter a spell and boom that was it done, runes require more than that and the ability to remember accurately the design.

Merle grunted in agreement, nodding once.

"It might be making a come back," Harry said dryly, runes and wards he'd bet were going to be on the top of their lists when it came to protecting themselves against walkers.

"Breakfast is ready, you should go get something to eat," Luna told him, "I'm hungry myself." she added knowing that Harry wouldn't fuss if she said that part. Harry wanted to get everything done at once, but he knew it wasn't realistically possible so he was trying to do it all alone, using magic of course, but there was only so much he could do even with it. He would need to pace himself; it was going to take weeks to get this place straightened up and safe.

Harry slid his wand in his pocket, and began moving towards Luna and Merle leaving the cell block behind and the memories too, Anubis padding beside them, his tail still wagging. "I'm thinking of going on a hunt today, get something fresh to eat," Harry commented, as he picked up the buckets, scrubbers and mops their cell block would need cleaned by hand if everyone was there.

"You plan a lot, what next? Build a school? You need to calm down Harry, please, if you exhaust yourself you know what will happen, it will make you tired and you'll end up making mistakes." Luna told him, giving him a pointed glare.

"Funny," Harry replied dryly, his lips twitching, "Everyone else can concentrate on cleaning the cell block, while I get some meat for dinner, later we should clear out another area, although I'd really like a map before we do more, this place is too big." he was sure he could grab enough squirrels or rabbits for dinner.

"Alright then, we can go investigate the guard's offices after breakfast." Luna suggested, as they reached their cellblock, Luna was just about to ask Harry where he'd stashed the keys so they could get in when Sophia opened the door.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry, smiling at Sophia giving her a nod of pride and approval. She'd come a long way from the terrified little girl who ran away when confronted with walkers. She still got scared, there was no doubt, but she was stiffening her spine against that fear and learning to fight back. She'd taken three walkers down almost simultaneously yesterday, that's bound to help her grow confident in dealing with the walkers. That and she getting to see what you do and don't do when it comes to fighting like Andrea yesterday. He still needed to find something other than the dagger for her to use, maybe the brothers would have an idea on what would be suitable for her. They were bound to know more about weapons than him, since his weapon of choice had been a wand, he'd learned more about weapons these past few months than he cared to think about. "Good morning," he said to everyone as he put down the bucket and things he'd been carrying.

"Dear god that looks foul," Amy said wrinkling her nose up at the red water.

Harry glanced at it, bemused, it was more of a reddish-brown colour actually, he wasn't sure why she found it so disgusting, but girls could be strange about things like that. It was nothing stranger than the fact they pissed and shat in a bucket because there was nothing else to use welcome to the world before plumbing was invented. He just shook his head and sat down, sighing in relief, the pain potion had helped the majority of the pain in his leg yesterday, but it was still a little tender. Maybe he shouldn't go hunting; he should probably wait for his leg to heal up a little. Daryl wanted to go though, he could sense that he wanted to get away for a while, him going on his own didn't sit well with Harry but he had a spell on him and his crossbow so he would know if anything was happening and he'd be able to find him too.

"What are we doing today?" Andrea asked, from where she sat next to Amy, her breakfast almost finished.

"Cleaning," Harry said after swallowing his mouthful of beans, wincing at the pain in his leg, he shouldn't be sitting on the floor; it seemed to be aggravating his leg. "Probably clearing out another part of the prison, we have to make sure it's completely secure." grunting again as Anubis wedged himself into his side; Harry automatically began petting him as he spoke to the others. His hair was so healthy, glossy; it meant he was in good health surely? It wasn't matted anymore either, he was one lucky dog they'd been the one to stumble over him.

"You think there are walkers in here?" Sophia asked her eyes wide.

Daryl quietly and inconspicuously joined the group, accepting the food from Carol who didn't miss a thing. It was little wonder with a violent and unpredictable husband she will obviously have mastered the task of being observant at all times.

"More than likely," Harry said honestly, ignoring Carol's concerned look, most probably due to his honesty. "But that is why we are in here, they can't get to us, and the prison seems to be locked up so they'll be in different places, we'll be going out and making sure they're all put down, so it's safe to walk around without worrying we'll be ambushed. Once its secure the gates will be left open and you can do whatever you like."

Sophia nodded, automatically calming down with Harry's honest but assuring voice. She had learned to trust him through the fact when Harry spoke, he kept to his word, he said he wouldn't leave her and he never had, he said she was safe and nobody and nothing would hurt her - nothing had. Back at the quarry he said her dad would never hurt her or her mum again and he hadn't got the chance to again, even though Merle had been the one to save her mum from her dad.

"How are we doing that? Splitting up?" Andrea asked interestedly.

"I'm still not sure, all of us coming is a bad idea, the hallways are very narrow in some places, so if we got walkers coming at us, we'd only end up hurting ourselves or getting bitten." Harry mused thoughtfully, his gaze slightly vacant as he thought on all the potentials before them. Temporarily stopping in his petting of Anubis much to the dog's disgruntlement as he nudged at Harry trying to get him to continue. Anubis' persistence won out as Harry began to rake his fingers through his fur. "Three at time might be the extent where we can comfortably move without risking each other two to be on the safe side. Dale you would need to stay here, you aren't fast enough to run if we need to, without room to manoeuvre running is our only option. Carol you are best staying as well with Sophia,"

"But I want to help!" Sophia protested she'd done good before.

"I know you do, and you did brilliantly yesterday, you were very brave, but in dark corridors it isn't as easy to hit your target, and until we get you something like a sword like Luna I won't risk your life." Harry said calmly, "Using a gun in an extremely volatile environment and in the dark is asking for trouble, you might even end up hitting one of us, and you don't want that do you?"

"No," Sophia replied immediately not even having to think of the answer. "So I'm going to get a sword like Luna? Awesome!" she cheered grinning widely.

"Something similar yes," Harry answered, "We'll just have to find it."

"What about us?" Andrea enquired, speaking for both her and her sister. She knew the answer before she even asked; she'd totally screwed up and made Harry's trust in her crumble. "If you don't let me join in there's no way I can prove myself…"

"Listen, it's not about proving yourself to anyone, it's about you, you having the ability to deal with the walkers, yes you messed up and acted like a complete and utter idiot by attacking one instead of killing it. I honestly did wonder what the hell you were thinking through, you'll get there, and there will be plenty of times where you'll be needed, especially when we start going out and salvaging shops in the areas." Harry informed her, "You've known since the Quarry how to deal with those things, two months nearly now, back then Rick and Shane decided to do a dance with the walker they saw before it was finally stabbed through the head. Bashing it with a baseball bat I mean honestly…how they survived so long I don't know." snorting derisively, rolling his eyes. "All that aside, we must play to our strengths, and do it realistically. Luna, Daryl and Merle all know how I move, I know how they move which makes it very easy to get into a rhythm, even during the heat of a battle, hopefully there will come a day where we can all dance to the same tune and do what needs done."

Andrea reluctantly nodded her head in understanding; she'd seen it herself and knew Harry definitely wasn't lying. Dale placed his old hand on Andreas giving her comfort as she was forced to stand down by pure logic again.

"I'm actually hoping to investigate the cafeteria and kitchen, it's bound to be packed with stuff, hopefully something different other than pasta or beans," Harry said grinning wryly, he saw Luna grinning the same way, both of them thinking of the meal they'd had yesterday which had incidentally been pasta too, best they'd had in a while admittedly. Both Dixon's snorted in amusement, but that was as far as their 'amusement' was portrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those that are familiar with the prison season will know what's coming next ;) big question is will Harry deal with them before they cause trouble? or will he give them the benefit of the doubt? Read their mind and know they're trouble? so many possibilities ;) will they be given the other cell block or allowed to integrate themselves into his group? or will they have to prove themselves? Who will be with Harry when he encounters them? will they see him using magic? R&R please


	38. Chapter 38

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 38

Andrea, Harry, Daryl, Merle and Luna made a quick walk to the guard's office and its surroundings. Harry knew he had to keep Andrea at least feeling useful otherwise she would end up making an enormous mistake, mostly out of feeling useless and irritated by feeling as everyone was protecting her at the expense (potential expense) of their own lives. Harry knew how it felt, so decided to let her come at least just to the guard's office so they could get every nook and cranny checked quicker. Surprisingly Daryl hadn't decided to take off on a hunt yet, but Harry suspected he wouldn't until things had settled down; he probably didn't like the thought of going out there and something happening while he could have prevented it - at least Harry assumed so. He didn't claim to know the Dixons thoroughly, just well enough that he would trust them at his back. He knew the group questioned his sanity, his decision to stick with them, but he wouldn't be surprised if this group, his group, were beginning to understand.

"What are we looking for again?" Andrea asked as she stepped into the office.

"Any kind of map," Harry stated, and with that everyone took a corner of the room and began to search in hopes of finding what Harry wanted.

"These are prison records," Luna said, as she flipped through them in the metal cabinet.

"Definitely no need for them," Harry said wryly, as he searched through the desk drawers. Not that there was much, deodorant, a key for something, chewing gum, half eaten chocolate bar, pictures of someone's wedding day, one of the guards maybe? Someone's records on top of the desk, a flask that smelt disgusting with mould growing around the lip of it. "I'll be taking that," he muttered to himself, making sure the safety was on the gun before putting it at the back of his pants. Constant vigilance, he didn't want to put a bullet in his backside. Harry grimaced, Moody, he wondered what the old fart would have thought of all this, probably would have been at his best surrounded by all this chaos, he'd been a man of action, an Auror after all.

"This is detailed list of each prisoner in the cell blocks," Daryl said, after reading through it, giving it to Harry, it wasn't much use but it was something at the very least.

"An inspection," Harry said, reading the words, "Well that was a waste of time."

Daryl snorted at Harry's words finding amusement in them.

"These are just prison records too," Andrea commented after going through each drawer to be thorough.

"I guess we make one as we go along then if we don't get lucky," Harry replied, he would have felt better with one but it wasn't the end of the world. "Let's check the other rooms and get going I don't want to waste too much time looking."

With that they wandered into different rooms, the rooms weren't gated up, or barred in any way, but they still had metal mesh guards on the windows they observed.

Harry's looked to be some sort of computer room with dozens of machines he didn't want to investigate. He suspected though it was perhaps the open and close for the gates and probably a dozen other things too. He found extremely long white paper that would be perfect to draw any sort of map on. Snatching it up, he began to roll it until it was completely rolled around his hand. Just then he heard smashing, jumping he ran in the direction of the sound, skidding to a halt in the room, to find Merle had smashed the emergency glass and picked out the axe looking proud of himself.

"Going to start going around with the axe Merle?" Harry asked dryly, but Merle just pointed to the wall where another panel of glass was smashed. Blinking Harry wandered over before a smirk bloomed over his face, it was a map of the prison, no wonder he felt so smug. "Alright, I'll let you off this time," Harry admitted causing Merle to give off a big bark of laughter.

"Thanks," Harry said in genuine honesty, before he carefully removed the sharp glass still surrounding it and taking it out without tearing it even once. "One less thing to do," Harry added, relaxing a little. He spread it out on a nearby desk. "So where will the food be stocked, I doubt it's the cafeteria?"

"Pantry in the kitchen," Merle pointed towards it his eyes narrowed and shrewd.

Andrea looked the map over, mentally pin pointing where they were and where they'd been, Harry was right to want a map, this place was huge - much bigger than she'd anticipated, there was even catacombs beneath the prison. It would take all of them weeks if not a month at the most to get everywhere completely cleared. "There's the infirmary, I wonder if it's stocked?"

"Maybe, I guess we'll find out," Harry said optimistically, but wasn't he always? Not that it truly mattered he had a huge selection of Muggle drugs in his trunk. What could he say? There was just no point to leaving it there…they might need it. He might not be able to take the stuff but he'd been at a quarry and there were many who could use it. Although nobody had so far, but he knew there would come a time when they would need it.

"We could use these rooms, they've got quite a bit of sun in them," Luna said looking around seeing the potential.

"As a green house?" Harry knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah, safer than having it outside, people might see it and try to get in for it," Luna commented.

"I don't know, it needs direct sunlight, otherwise they'll just wither and die," Harry mused he hadn't really thought of that himself if he was honest. "It's nothing we need to worry about right now, we have time to think it through." as long as they were getting water for the time being anyway and they were Harry was making sure of that.

"The room isn't big enough to hold everything we brought with us," Andrea pointed out, giving the room a critical look over.

"True, there really isn't room to grow," Luna nodded, and they definitely needed the room.

"Right lets go, we're wasting daylight." Harry said, not really interested in talking about vegetables or whether there was enough room, that wasn't his primary concern right now. With that he rolled up the map and kept both long sheets of paper, they were almost like parchment though.

It didn't take them long at all to reach their cell block again.

"How did it go?" Carol asked as Sophia opened the door, Carol absently patting her daughter on the back in comfort.

"We got a map, it will be helpful." Harry commented as they all wandered back in, half the floor had already been scrubbed and the blood in one cell was completely gone. He noticed all their belongings were up on the rail, keeping the bloody water and bleach from getting on them. They had been really busy since they'd gone; Amy and Dale were still in the second cell, one scrubbing the walls and Dale mopping the floor. "Are you alright, Dale?" Harry questioned the elder man, he looked extremely pale, and not his usual look surely the blood couldn't be having such a profound affect on him? Unless he got faint at the sight of blood? But that couldn't be he had been up close and personal with a lot of gory things since this all started happening.

"I'm fine," he insisted giving Harry a small tense smile.

"Don't overly exert yourself," Harry stated, before turning his attention to the map. His fingers going in a zigzagged line, as if he was trying to memorise where he wanted to go. "Alright, this is where we are going," Harry told them firmly, pointing out each corner until they got to the kitchen, then pointed further up he guessed it would take at least two or three hours to check it all depending on the number of walkers. "What do you think?" asking for their opinion.

The Dixon brothers just nodded their head, fine with the plan.

"Ammo?" Harry questioned, checking his own guns, finding himself low, glancing up at the others in question.

"Four bullets left," Merle said slamming the magazine back into the gun.

"Full mag," Luna said, her lips twitching, she'd learned a lot in the short time she'd been here, especially conversing with Merle or Harry.

"Down to two," Daryl said after putting his crossbow to check his gun, he also absently checked his quiver, which was as to be expected full of arrows, between Harry copying them and his tendency to make them he always had enough.

"I'll be right back," Harry said, before bolting up the stairs, he was actually the only one up there, besides Daryl that was, but he took the 'perch' as he called it, the others all had 'cells/rooms' down on the bottom floor. Opening his trunk, he changed compartments and took out the ammo he'd need, clips and the bullets which were stored in a box. He grabbed his sword and bow as well before making sure his trunk was closed and locked before he jogged back down, placing the bullets on the table with the map he handed them a full magazine each. Before grabbing his gun from his pocket before sliding out his half empty mag and began to slide the bullets into position until that one was full too, the others doing the same as him. He checked the one he'd collected twenty minutes ago and found it full so put it back. Sheathing the blade into his belt, strapping his compound bow to his shoulder and neck, he made sure he had everything he could need, including checking for his wand, it was pure instinct now. "Everyone got their knives?"

"Course we do," Merle grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you know what you say Merle," Harry said, before both Merle and Harry said at the same time, "A blade never runs outta bullets,"

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes at Merle; he could drive a saint insane. "Alright, let's go." with that Daryl, Merle, Luna and Harry as well as a sneaky Anubis left the cell block.

Sophia watched them go, her face pale as she watched them, she knew it was dangerous what they were doing. She burrowed into her mums side, even Anubis had gone with them, and she had nobody else to seek comfort from. Carol cuddled her daughter close, giving her shoulders a comforting squeeze, "They'll be fine," Carol said vehemently, and she wasn't doing it to comfort her daughter, she knew they would be fine, they worked so well together.

Sophia nodded, before stiffening up, believing what Harry had told her and her mum. With that she picked up her scrubbing brush and began to help her mum clean their room, she got to have the top bunk! She'd never been on twin beds before. It smelt a little iffy, but she didn't mind, they were in a room, a proper room now. And the blood was going away as well. She was glad they'd come here, and couldn't wait until it was safe so she could go out and investigate. She sure as hell wasn't going out those doors until she was told otherwise (unless she was helping) she'd already came so close to being bitten she never wanted to let it happen again.

Andrea who was feeling a little better that she'd actually done something she felt was productive actually began helping them to clean up, which was getting more and more difficult as the water was so disgusting by this point. They had plenty of bleach that got rid of the blood though.

 

"Those doors are open," Luna said, giving it a nudge to open it more fully, two large balls of magic were following the four of them as they walked, armed to the teeth ready to take down whatever got in their way.

"Just be careful, there might be bloody hundreds of these things down here then," Harry said, warning needlessly since they all knew that, he just felt the need to say it. Once they'd all gotten properly around the corner, they saw the dead bodies, most of them all chewed up. Harry knelt down next to one, not spotting any visible sign of the walker being killed. "Look at its clothes, those aren't prison wear…nor is it how a guard would dress."

"She's female," Luna observed, "Might have been a visitor, its hard to tell what she was wearing, it's ripped to shreds," the material was literally scratched and stretched to bits. It might have been a blue blouse at one point, but it was really hard to tell.

Standing back up, they each inspected a prison cell, making sure there weren't any surprises waiting on them. Luna added another arrow with the red pen. Each of them were empty, figuratively speaking of course, since there were dead bodies littering the ground, both inside the cells and some out. Anubis was avoiding them like they had the plague - it was a good thing he didn't want Anubis eating anything and ending up sick - he really didn't want to put down his familiar.

"Definite sign of walker activity," Harry said as they turned yet another corner, Harry mentally trying to keep up with where exactly he was. He might be good at remembering stuff he didn't have eidetic memory or even close to that so he was already having difficulty trying to remember the exact layout. This walker had the prison jumpsuit on, at least half of it, since his legs were completely stripped to the bone top half untouched.

Each corner they took made them even tenser, they were just waiting on a herd coming at them any second. They had exactly five seconds warning when Anubis began growling his teeth bared, hair raised stretched in defensive pose. They all knew by now what it meant, which gave them time to prepare, Harry grabbed his compound bow and aimed at the ready. Daryl and himself took out two as they slowly all backed away; the corridors were far too small to do much fighting. Another two were put down just as Anubis began growing at another corner.

"I've got it," Luna stated, moving forward, she unsheathed her sword and decapitated two before allowing Merle to have his turn at the same time backing away, giving themselves time to deal with the rest as they were backed away from their intended goal. They didn't notice that they weren't going back the same way they had come but just trying to deal with the load of prison walkers coming at them.

Harry and Daryl had just run passed a corridor when another hoard came at them, splitting Luna and Merle from them. "Take the top!" Harry stated, before grabbing his gun and firing on the walkers, he wasn't taking any chances of them getting split up or worse having Luna hurt because of him. He could hear faint popping sound; it looked as though Merle and Luna had the same idea.

Once the walkers were down, Harry let out a shaky breath, Merlin that had been too close for words. He let out another shaky breath leaning against the wall. "Fucking hell," he muttered, gun still held in his death grip, but they became aware that it was a temporarily reprieve, as Anubis began growing yet again louder than ever before in the direction they'd just came in.

"How many of those fuckers are there?" Merle growled in annoyance, nearing being bitten hadn't sat well with him at all, but it was nothing compared to the feeling that coursed through him when Luna had been trying to fend off a load of them too. He'd never felt protective over anyone other than his baby brother. He didn't even know Luna all that well, yet she was making him feel things he'd never felt before and he didn't like it, yet the thought of treating her cruelly to protect himself from these feelings felt even worse.

"Let's go," Harry told them, they didn't have much ammo, he should have made them bring more, but live and learn…hopefully, he just had to get them back far enough to lock the gates and keep them at arms length until they were dealt with. Just in time as the walkers barrelled round the corner, and they seemed endless in numbers all of them ran, with Anubis in the lead surprisingly.

Two corridors later Anubis skidded to a stop, causing nearly all of them to topple over him, but Harry managed to stop himself in time, and braced himself for the others, the pain was unbearable, as his compound bow dug deeply into his body due to the feel of three people two of them bloody larger than him slamming into him. "We're trapped, find a fucking a door!" Harry barked out, they only found one.

Harry was about to cast an 'Alohomora' on the cuffs, which were cuffed together on the outside of the doors. He didn't pause to think too long, as Merle just kicked the door, causing the handle on the door to give way with an almighty snap. "Anubis, here!" Harry shouted, as they barrelled in, but they weren't quick enough. They had to back away from the door or risk being bitten as they barged in after them.

"Fuck this, back away now," Harry said his stance calm yet strong, unyielding and powerful, everyone noticed he had his wand out, and did indeed back the hell away from Harry, not wanting to be in the vicinity of his magic. Luna grabbed Anubis' collar and dragged him away from Harry, in this state they were better off not being anywhere near. She quickly erected a protection barrier over them.

Merle and Daryl looked at each other, wondering silently what the hell was going on; they'd never seen Luna act quite so strangely before, at least not this way, when magic was concerned. They turned back to Harry, watching him step back five times, and only when the damn walkers were inches from him was his wand swished, his voice determinedly roaring out "Fiendfyre!" with that fire leapt out of the wand, its features definitely that of a snake as it coiled around Harry, before fiercely destroying each and every single walker in the room.

Merle and Daryl quickly came to understand the need for the spell Luna cast, the heat was almost unbearable, the shield was barely holding it back by the look of things, that or Harry had excellent control over it - which they knew he did. Beads of sweat began to build up as the heat never lessened, it soon saturated their chests, necks and faces, until they were almost ready to topple over. Anubis was panting heavily, whining softly, not able to deal with such a heat. Luna smiled sadly; she couldn't cast a cooling charm, not without stopping the shield charm which was definite no-no.

Eventually like the last time, Harry dropped his wand, and the powerful cursed fire began to disperse again. Falling to a knee, Harry breathed heavily, looking just as exhausted and hot as the rest of them. Luna cancelled the spell, used a cooling charm on Anubis and quickly conjured a bowl and poured plenty of cold water into it. Once that was done she got her bottled water out and used a cooling charm on them and passed two to the boys, and wandered over to Harry.

"Here, drink it all," Luna said, using the spell in a small room had its repercussions and that was it. The heat is bad enough without being in a small room, caused everyone to overheat.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone's attention snapped to the voice, five men stood in a row, clutching their burnt hands which presumably had been touching the metal cage seconds before the fire started. All different sizes and all equally stunned not even blinking when Merle, Daryl and Luna raised their guns defensively.

"Well shit," Harry muttered, groaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! there you have it the next chapter! Still not sure if I should have Harry deal with them or not, I mean yes he's changed and all, but would he let any of them leave there knowing about his magic? or will they join the dead body pile? Although I do like Oscar :D and bear in mind Harry has been reading the mind of those around him in a bid to keep himself safe - keep the kids safe when it comes to people, even read Dale's mind and they have no idea...just to point out (i received a review about it) so reading minds doesn't give him away - hell Dumbledore and Snape were doing it for years! :D and don't worry about Hermione she won't become a regular appearer unless you'd all like that? R&R please


	39. Chapter 39

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 39

"Who the hell are you?" Merle snarled, sounding extremely defensive as he aimed at them, his entire body tense ready for the confrontation. He stood in front of Luna, keeping her out of their line of sight, and they had been looking at her and he did not like it at all. Who knows how long it had been since those fuckers had seen a woman? Or what they'd done to end up in prison, he was taking no chances.

"You alright, Harry?" Luna whispered, kneeling down beside him, trusting Daryl and Merle to keep an eye on those people, no prisoners.

"Why don't you come out of there?" Daryl said, crossbow raised, "Slow and steady." he warned them.

Harry stood up not caring that he felt wobbly, he wasn't going to remain kneeling when there was a potential threat in the room. His watchful gaze watched them moving calculating what he could about them in the mean time.

A Hispanic-American man came out first, and the others followed, three of them African-American and a single Caucasian-American. Quite a mixture of ethnicity, and they'd survived together in the kitchen of a prison while the world went to hell. Each of them had some sort of weapon, the, what Harry would bet was the so called leader of the group; the Hispanic had the gun which made him quite probably the biggest threat there at the moment.

"Who are you people?" the Hispanic asked his gun aimed at them, but Harry, Daryl, Merle and Luna just held their own weapons steadily, no sign of fear or panic that someone was aiming a gun at them which did take some of the wind out of the mans sails.

"You don't look like no rescue team," Axel said his arms crossed defensively, almost as if he was protecting his slightly burnt hands.

"That's far enough," Daryl warned them, finger at the trigger of his crossbow.

Harry laughed almost really amused, but there was a hint of bitterness coating his voice. "Is that what you've been waiting for is it? Let me inform you how deluded you actually are, there is no help coming, there never will be." especially not for prisoners even if this shit did blow over soon. Sad but true, they were low down on the totem pole.

The prisoners looked at each other almost completely confused, wondering to themselves what on earth was going on.

"Today's your lucky day fellas," Merle said sarcastically, smirking at them.

"You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia," Daryl added.

"You're free to go," Merle finished.

Harry sniggered quietly; he hadn't seen them like that since the damn apocalypse had truly started. Well when Merle wasn't high on drugs anyway, they'd often finished each others sentences like the twins, but it was only when they were feeling particularly vindictive.

"What the hells going on here?" the Hispanic, Tomas demanded, Harry observed that he didn't do well when the situation wasn't truly in his control.

"That's none of your damn business," Harry stated still gauging them.

"Don't be telling me what my business is!" Tomas argued, aiming his gun at Harry who just smirked, even after what he'd seen he still raised his gun at him?

"Chill man," the biggest prisoner, big tiny said, being aggressive he knew wouldn't get them any answers. "You heard them, we're free to go, and why are we still here?"

"Yeah, I gotta check on my old lady," the prisoner, Oscar said.

"A group of civilians breaking into a prison you got no business being in, got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go." Tomas said.

"Smarter than you look then," Harry stated, "At least somewhat smart, otherwise you wouldn't have killed in cold blood." his voice was cold and harsh, showing a side to Harry that nobody had seen since he went up against Voldemort.

"We'll just be leaving now," the prisoner Axel said, trying to placate the situation knowing how Tomas would take those words and trying to prevent the inevitable bloodshed.

"Hey, we ain't leaving!" Tomas spat out in anger.

"You ain't staying either," Merle spat right back. Glancing quickly at Harry, how did he know about this man supposedly killing someone? There was no denying that he was right, since the man didn't even try to defend himself once.

"We ain't leaving; this is my house, my rules. I go where I damn well please." Tomas argued acting all tough with a gun in his hand.

Harry sighed, hand outstretched, summoning the gun, from Tomas, surprise and confusion written across his face as his gun was forcefully removed from his grip. There, that was one less risk right now, he didn't want the chance of him hitting anyone, and he didn't have his trunk with him. "My house, my rules," Harry corrected him, green eyes glowing powerfully.

"What were you doing in here anyway?" Luna asked, drawing their attention to her.

"A big riot broke out, ain't seen anything like it," big tiny said, his face showing just how bad it had been even after all this time.

"Attica on speed, man," Axel said, still hugging himself. "Then we heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life? Crazy."

"One guard looked out of us, locked us up in here," Tomas added, his entire attitude had changed in the time it took for Harry to summon his gun. Cold and calculating, he would kill them and take over what was rightfully his; he just had to be careful about it. There was only four them, five of him. "Told us to sit tight, threw me this piece, and said he'd be right back."

"That was the last we heard from…" Axel started.

"Shut up," Tomas told Axel giving him a look.

"We were thinking that the Army or the National Guard should be showing up any day now." Oscar explained.

"There ain't no army," Merle grunted. Despite the fact they didn't have a gun he was still on the defensive, they still had weapons after all.

"What do you mean?" Tomas scoffed, causing Merle to grit his teeth and clench his fists as if he wanted to pummel the guy's teeth down his throat.

"There is no government, no army, no police, welcome to the apocalypse gentlemen is started without you," Harry stated wryly. "Everything's gone."

"For real?" Axel asked paling drastically.

Four faces just stared at him, not bothering with a reply.

"What about my moms?" big tiny asked, his gaze on the floor.

Harry stared at the giant man, that question alone just made Harry think of Hagrid, a big loveable giant. Sighing softly, "I'm sorry, the chances of her surviving is very slim, I would summarize half the planets population is already dead, more dying by the day. I suppose someone should explain everything to you, especially before you go out there. When people die they come back their reanimated corpses eat anything in sight, from animals to humans, a single bite or scratch is enough to awaken the virus and slowly kill you. Then you will reanimate yourself, there's only one way to kill them, by destroying the brain. Whether you are bitten or not, when you die, you will come back unless someone puts a bullet in your brain. The virus is airborne, the CDC's are gone, the army, the marines everything gone, all communications are down, internet and phone, there is no way to get in touch with people. The walkers, which is what we call them, gather in herds, so be careful." this man was in prison for being in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people.

"And my kids? And my old lady?" Oscar questioned looking stricken.

"People branded together in a bid to survive, we aren't the only group out there, there is a slight chance they've made it this far," Harry informed him seriously. So Oscar was in for breaking and entering, his choice of friends would have been odd if not for the fact he could clearly see Oscar was associating with them out of the need for survival. He held no real loyalty to Tomas, in fact he seemed to like big tiny most out of the group. He had no qualms about letting at least two of those prisoners remain behind although if they wanted to remain behind they'd need to have their memories wiped he wasn't going to have the others learn about his magic.

"Ain't no way," Tomas argued.

"Believe what you want, you'll be out there soon enough to see for yourself first hand," Harry stated calmly.

"The prison is ours!" Tomas argued.

"Maybe we can come to some sort of agreement so we all win?" Axel once again trying to interfere.

"I don't see that happening," Tomas stated, Andrew nodded from where Tomas and he were shoulder to shoulder agreeing with him.

"Neither do I," Harry stated.

Andrew and Tomas launched themselves at Harry and Luna respectively, in an attempt to have all five prisoners join in and overpower the four newcomers. Harry atomically lifted his gun and shot him in the head to defend himself, Tomas' confident sneer didn't have a chance to diminish as the body hit the floor. Luna was the one Andrew was going for, and it wasn't something Merle was prepared to allow; he fired his own gun, and before Andrew could cause any damage his dead body hit the floor. Luna managed to sidestep the body so she didn't end up crippled under him.

The other three prisoners hadn't even moved from their spot to defend the others or even get involved in the brawl.

"Now you listen, I will not put up with any attempts to take this prison, it's ours," Harry stated sharply to the three remaining prisoners. "They would never have walked away, and even if we got them beyond the fence they would have gotten back in and put the rest of my group in danger, and that is something I will not tolerate." his tone booking no arguments. They were homicidal, dangerous and hostile.

"What about us?" Axel asked warily.

"Wait there," Harry warned them, gesturing for the others to follow him to the other side of the room. Luna despite the fact she was listening was keeping an eye on the prisoners.

"How did you know about him?" Merle asked eyes narrowed thoughtfully, pointing towards the dead body of Tomas.

Harry leaned against the wall, "I can read minds," he informed Merle honestly, "Before you ask, no I've never read yours, or your brothers, just the folk that came to the quarry, and anyone else we come across. The fucker was thinking of ways to kill us all, mostly me, to take over the prison. He was homicidal and dangerous; he would have killed us given half the chance. The only reason he hesitated was because he wanted answers and because he wasn't sure what he'd seen, he thought it was some sort of projection, despite the fact he burnt his hands on the metal cage."

"What about them? Can they be trusted?" Luna questioned.

"Axel is in for armed robbery despite the fact he used a fucking water pistol. The police fucked that case up and despite the fact the gun they got in the end didn't match the description he was sent down. He should have gotten a new lawyer." Harry explained blankly, "Oscar is in for breaking and entering, big tiny is in for being in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people."

"And those two?" Daryl asked, relieved beyond belief that Harry hadn't read his mind.

"Murder, two Andrew got away with, third he was caught, and he was actually quite sneaky and probably would have posed more of a problem than Tomas. Tomas murdered two people and went down for their murders, no chance of parole." Harry replied his tone revealing nothing.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Merle grumbled.

"I can't conjure food," Harry said simply. Before adding, "I'm not being solely responsible for what happens to them. It's not just me that would have to live with it." he couldn't kill them, they'd never killed anyone, it was different with Tomas and Andrew they were cold blooded murderers without conscience.

"We grew up with people like them, they're degenerates not psychos." Daryl said, in his own away defending them.

"I agree, there's one thing I have to do before anything gets decided," Harry said, with that he flicked out his wand, Luna nodded, her own wand out and two were stunned before they knew what was happening, Axel tried to run and was stunned in the back.

"Harry's going to make them forget they saw magic," Luna explained seeing the confused quizzical brows going on both the Dixon's faces it was quite comical and she thought it was rather cute.

Daryl's gaze sharpened when he heard Luna's words, watching Harry closely, observing what he was doing, listening to what he was saying. It was almost as if he was commanding them to forget what magic he'd displayed. He was telling them that they'd killed the walkers outside then barged in, finding them, the prisoners, yanking the gun from Tomas before he could hurt anyone. He repeated it three times, on each of them, as magic left his wand, it was subtle and he would have missed it if he wasn't paying attention.

"I need somewhere to put them…somewhere secure until a decision is made," Harry said, sighing tiredly, wincing in agony as he stood.

"I've got it," Merle said, dragging Axel out of the smaller room and into the cafeteria, and out of sight.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"My bow was embedded in my back with the weight of you three when we stopped," Harry admitted, his side was actually beginning to throb painfully, the adrenaline had made all else insignificant until now. "I've been hurt more here than I have been in months, maybe it is a bad idea to be here." he added wryly.

"Let me see," Luna demanded, moving around the back of him.

"I don't think so," Harry stated, turning around so she wasn't at his back. He noticed that Daryl was dragging one of the other prisoners out of the room.

"Harry let me see, I need to check the damage, its better here where I can fix it then bloody going back to cell block in agony!" Luna narrowed her eyes; she wasn't going to give up easy.

His compound bow clattered to the floor, hissing in agony as he raised his hands to draw his top up so Luna could see his back. His posture was ridged, and wasn't surprised when Luna suddenly inhaled sharply. She hadn't seen his back before, Ron and Hermione had, and they'd been in close quarters for a year, so of course they had. He wasn't self conscious he just didn't want anyone to see them if he could help it.

Luna swallowed thickly at the sight, it wasn't the bruising that was horrifying to her, although it was bad, and his entire back was one big giant bruise. There were scars years old all over his back, thin pale lines now, but they spoke of things that no child had to endure. She'd known the Dursley's hadn't treated Harry right, but this? This she hadn't known about, no wonder he hadn't wanted to show her his back. "Hold on, I have a bruise salve in my trunk," she said quietly, close to tears but never letting them fall.

Quickly finding her trunk she unshrunk it, glancing at the doorway to find both Merle and Daryl watching for only a second before they both backed out as quietly as they came. She was glad for that, Harry wouldn't want them gawking at him. Thanks to Harry her nice new trunk was now extremely organized. She quickly found what she was looking for and stood back up, breathing shakily, she began to slowly and methodically put the salve all over the bruised skin. Feeling bad for every single flinch her touch elicited but she knew it was better to get it done now and not wait for it them to fade normally. "There, I won't put too much on, I don't want it staining your clothes." now potion residue definitely wouldn't come out with a flick of their wands.

Daryl paced outside, knowing and seeing was two different things for him. Harry's back held a lot more damage than his did, the urge to track the fuckers down and make them pay was strong, although he did get vindictive satisfaction in the hopes they were bitten alive by walkers. They deserved no less for what they'd done, stupid dumb-asses. Just like his father was a dumb-ass. Who the hell beat up on a kid with the powers Harry had? They'd been alive when the world went to hell, Harry had said that much, if he'd had the powers Harry had he wouldn't have let his father away with it. He would have killed him; he wasn't sure what that made Harry that they lived.

Merle watched Luna from where he stood in the other room, managing to get a glimpse of them both. The world was fucked up, who in their right mind abused someone with powers like Harry? He would summarise that it was the first time Luna had seen Harry's back judging by the tears that were forming in her eyes but not falling. She was strong and beautiful, why the hell would she even think about being with a broken down redneck like him? He wasn't good enough for her, he knew that, but it didn't stop him wanting her. Merle froze at his own thoughts, blue eyes going wide, for the first time he actually realized what he felt for her.

"Stay still," Luna murmured quietly, as she delicately put his top back down over his back, honestly, Harry got hurt way too much and way too often. "There," she said, "Why didn't you tell me how bad it was?"

"What's the point?" Harry said, "I'm not the only one who's had a shitty childhood Luna, we've all suffered in different ways."

"I think you should continue using magic to get the rest of the prison done, it's just too dangerous to have help, we barely made it and we work together really well." Luna said.

"I agree," Daryl said, leaning against the door.

"I would prefer that myself, but Andrea will do something really stupid if she feels as though she's being kept from helping." Harry pointed out, Daryl handed him his bow just before he bent down for it. "Thanks," he said, not putting it behind his back, instead he just let it hang like a handbag on his shoulder.

"Oh she's like you used to be, is she?" Luna teased him, grinning widely.

"Funny, but yes," Harry conceded, cocking his head to the side to concede her point.

"How about guarding the prisoners?" Merle suggested, it would keep her busy and make her feel useful as they got everything done.

"I suppose that could be arranged, depending on what everyone thinks, where are they?" Harry asked realizing he didn't know.

"Out there," Daryl told him.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up then," Harry said, grabbing his own water bottle and filling it back up. Luna handed him hers and he also filled with one up before wandering out of the room and putting the water bottles through the door and Merle locked it again with a chain and padlock. Everywhere else could be investigated in time. It looked like a little prison cell or sorts, why it was there was anyone's guess. 

"What about the food? Should we bring it to the cell block?" Luna queried.

"Nah, it would just mean bringing it back and forth, we'll have the prison done within the next few days if we do what we said, I suppose we could take enough to last us a few days?" Harry winced as he shrugged, damn he would need to remember how bloody painful it was to move.

"I got it," Merle grunted.

"Wait, there's no need to carry it all," Luna said spotting a cart, quickly jogging over she removed the stuff on it before moving back with it. Merle and Daryl quickly put things on it, and then they were gone, closing up the area so nothing could get in. Merle paying more attention to Luna, trying to figure her out, or figure out his own feelings more accurately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I dont know about you guys but this felt very anti-climatic to me i would have liked a more dramatic fighting scene but Harry wouldnt have let them remain in the prison...he wouldnt have done what Rick did...not with Sophia around and he is very protective of her so yeah...i couldnt see it going any other way! I think its time for a little skip in time, maybe a few days at least :P Will Merle make the first move on Luna or will Luna give up on him waiting and do it herself? I know you want Daryl/Harry have patience it will come I have an idea on how to open that door :D R&R please


	40. Chapter 40

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 40

"Can they be trusted? What if they try and take over everything we've built?" Carol insisted her eyes filled with worry and fear that their little safe heaven could come crumbling down around them. The three folders were spread out between them, showing their criminal histories, Harry had summoned them before going back to the group, they'd been told to sleep on it and that they would discuss it in the morning.

"What would you do to them if we say no?" Dale enquired, from where he was sat up at the top rail, along with Andrea. They had to stay away from the main group, they were feeling under the weather, and in such close quarters well it was best to keep some safe distance not wanting the others to catch what they had. Thankfully Harry had some remedies for them to take, aspirin for the fever and cough sweets and he'd even reassured them that he had antibiotics if it was needed. He understandably just didn't want to use them unless there was a real need. He seemed to have everything at hand, very well prepared for anything and Dale was honestly grateful he'd came, as much as Rick or Shane tried, they didn't have Harry's level of level-headed preparedness for anything.

"I'm not going to kill them, Dale," Harry said dryly, staring at the man. "They've done nothing to deserve it; they aren't a threat to those surviving on the outside either. If we don't want them here then that's fine, majority rules though, although I would prefer it to be something we all agree to together. The last thing I want is to create strife in the group right now. If its no, we'll give them some supplies and a knife, send them on their way, if its yes, then we give them an opportunity to prove themselves useful."

Dale unconsciously relaxed, realizing that this wasn't going to be another Randall situation. "I'm all for giving them the opportunity to prove themselves." Dale said.

"And Carol, I don't think they will try and take over, they stood apart from the two who attacked us, they're scared, bewildered they've lived in a cafeteria cut off from understanding what the hell is happening. That's not to say they don't have the potential to be a problem. They survived that alone tells us how dangerous they can be. We have too, and we could be considered dangerous, we'll do whatever it takes to survive." Luna spoke, being honest.

"Meet em and decide," Daryl suggested, arms crossed where he stood in the corner carefully observing everyone and everything.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, that would probably help them make up their minds. "Good idea," he said, "Although it's best if Andrea and Dale don't go, we can't risk everyone coming down with the cold."

Andrea only groaned, she hated being sick, stuck doing nothing until she got better - it was the worst.

"There's a library we'll be clearing out today on the list, I'll bring you some books if you like?" Luna suggested, she had nothing the girl could read, it was all magical things but surely a prison library would have plenty for her to read while she recovered.

"That would be great," Andrea said giving Luna a grateful smile.

"I'll even bring something for you, Sophia would you like that?" Luna added, grinning widely at the younger girl. They'd barely spoken, Sophia preferred being with her mum or oddly enough Harry, well not as odd as one would assume, Harry had saved Sophia after all and that created a deep eternal bond between two people.

"Yes, please!" Sophia said from inside her cell, smiling winningly at Luna as she tied her boots on.

"It will only be a few more days before she'll be able to go to the library herself." Harry commented easily.

"Really? A few days?" Andrea asked, coughing behind her tissues. She wouldn't be better in time to help them at all, that was so unfair.

"Yeah, but I also notice a few are lingering outside the front, someone needs to go out and deal with those too, just yank your dragger through the fence and into their brain will do the trick." Harry said trying to give Andrea something she knew she could do.

"We'll still have to go outside and get 'em, the smell of the dead will attract more." Merle grunted.

"That they will, just load them into a truck and burn their bodies away from the prison." Harry replied, sighing softly as he brushed his hair back, he'd left it down today. "I best take some food to the three of them," it wasn't contested, after all the prison cafeteria was budging with food, they weren't going to have to worry a while, at least until the prison was secured and they were hunting and scavenging again. "After that we'll be gone for a few hours until we get more of the prison cleared."

"What if there are more prisoners?" Amy asked.

"There might be, but I doubt it, the ones locked in the cafeteria were lucky, anywhere else they would have been trapped without food or water and the body can only go three weeks without one and a week without the other." Harry replied simple math really.

"When will you train me again, Harry?" Sophia asked as she finally came out of the cell.

"Very soon, I promise, I just need to make sure nothing can surprise us in here," Harry promised her. She was getting impatient but she understood that she couldn't just go out and help, that was the most important thing. Her almost being bitten had driven that well and truly home. Too bad the same couldn't be said for Andrea, he didn't want anything to happen to her. At least they had a point of exit where they could get out without any walkers getting near due to the two closed gates. Which meant the others could go back and forth outside; they'd emptied the van so the plants and trees could get sunlight exposure not wanting them to die.

Daryl whistled for Anubis who quickly bound over, Harry grabbed the three bowls of food for the prisoners, while Luna grabbed the bottled water. They'd only put two in for the three of them last night they were bound to be finished by now. Merle grabbed the keys and the four of them quickly left, with renewed determination they hadn't even had yesterday. Maybe it was the knowledge that they were going to have it done quickly.

 

Merle made quick work on the door, opening it with the keys this time before entering the cafeteria showing a united front.

"Why did you lock us in here? You said we were free to go!" Oscar demanded, evidently the most volatile of the three remaining prisoners.

"Do you actually want to go so desperately? I have no problem releasing you if that is what you wish," Harry said smoothly, "The reason you were put in here is obvious, we cannot trust you as of yet, and its up to the entire group on whether you can stay, which is what I believe the three of you wanted?" Harry opened the hatch at the bottom and put the food and drink through, his nose twitching at the pale yellow liquid in the water bottle, damn he wasn't using that again even if he could disinfect it.

"You can't keep us in this small cage! Big tiny can't even stand up!" Oscar protested.

"Can't you do something?" Axel asked, sounding desperate.

"Fine, after we're finished for the night I'll put you in one of the cell blocks we aren't using," Harry replied, seeing Oscars point, Big tiny did look absolutely squashed in the cage sitting up. Taking the reply as consent that they actually did want to remain in the prison and not risk it outside. He was slightly surprised that it shut them up; if it had been him he would have been cursing up a storm. Then again they were used to being locked up, ignored and more importantly basically forgotten. Harry grimaced when he realized just how damn like them he was; with the exception they actually got three meals a day, whereas he'd be lucky to get scraps. "It won't be long until a decision is made." it was meant to be a comfort, but really all it did was worry the prisoners more.

"Let's go," Harry said, turning away from them and leaving the room, the others followed.

"If you think it's bad here, you ain't gonna like it out there," Daryl said, before he disappeared out the door, Anubis had obviously chosen him to follow today as he stayed next to the hunter.

That statement might be a throwaway to most people, but to Harry it said Daryl actually wanted to give them a chance. As tough as those three were, it was true, they wouldn't like it out there, it was a whole different world to what they were used to. Those that survived were either told how to kill the walkers or killed their first one themselves by sheer dumb luck. As hunters it was instinctive for Daryl and Merle to aim for the head or heart, so they'd figured it out themselves real quick.

"Where to first? Where we left off?" Luna enquired, unrolling a copy of the map.

"If we can get to it yes," Harry said, they'd run nearly the entire way back from the place where the walkers had attacked them. It was time to get to work in cleaning up their temporary abode.

 

"Carol, open the gate," Luna called from down the corridor, as the exhausted four made their weary way back to the cell block. She at least had something to lean on, the cart she'd removed from the library - which by the way had been completely untouched by the carnage, obviously nobody had thought wait lets hide in the library. She quirked her eyebrows when she saw the chairs table, not that she was going to complain, she really wanted to rest her tired body and think, something she'd refused to do while in dark tunnels. The locks turned and the gate was opened allowing them to all pile in.

Luna went straight to her cell and grabbed her sleeping bag and the ipod Merle had gifted her before going back through. She laid it out and quickly snuggled into it, putting her ear buds in and quite happily listened to the tunes. She had her favourite songs already picked out amongst the many on the device.

"I'll do that," Carol said, trying to shoo Harry away when it became obvious he was going to make dinner. He'd already been out all morning and afternoon making the prison secure for them all. All she'd done was heat up water and made some honey and lemon hot drinks for Dale and Andrea.

"I've got it, but would you do me a favour? Can you get the potatoes we brought with us? If we don't use them soon they're going to go rotten. Keep at least one so it can grow roots so that we can plant more when the times right. Some onions as well, if there's any left." Harry said as he dug through the bag of stuff they had, bringing out the cans of sausages, gravy granules and the beef stock cubes, the salt (which was getting low), and the small pot of pepper nodding idly. It wouldn't taste right without the onion though so he'd have to make sure there was any before beginning the preparations. "Oh and take Anubis with you, he's not been out since this morning."

Harry groaned in agony as he stood up, damn it to hell his back was killing him, at least his leg was no longer a problem. "Carol," he added, giving her a look when he noticed her ready to leave without even a small amount of protection, well there would have been a time where Anubis would have been considered protection but against Walkers? Nope, even a beautiful big boy like that was vulnerable. "Gun and knife, at all times." turning back he refilled Anubis' water bowl and then proceeded to scoop up the kibble. It was a seriously good job they'd gotten it when they did, they hadn't hunted once, Anubis would have been living off scraps or as much food they could spare.

"How's your sister doing?" Harry asked Amy, as he sat back down, ignoring the look Luna gave him, he knew without reading her mind what she wanted him to do. Most of the bruising was probably gone; it was just aches in his muscles.

"She's doing alright, she's sleeping right now," Amy said, giving Harry a small smile in thanks for his concern for her sister. "She hates being sick," she added with a laugh.

"I think everyone does," Harry admitted ruefully.

"Yeah," Amy agreed grinning, she kept forgetting there were a few others in the group her age, but she missed being able to talk to Beth, they'd grown close at the farm. Despite the fact Luna and Harry were the same age as her physically, they weren't mentally, and they'd been through something even before the dead started coming back. Something that made them unable to connect like friends did. Instead she saw them as adults, people to look up to, who would save her and her sister in this horrible world. She'd hated the truth Harry used to tell them, while the others comforted her; she was beginning to realize the wisdom in his actions. It was the only way they would survive. She knew that now.

All noise completely stopped when they heard singing. Luna singing quietly.

"Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Ah,

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,

I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son,

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason

My charade is the event of the season

And if I claim to be a wise man,

Well, it surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion

Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean

I set a course for winds of fortune,

But I hear the voices say.

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more no!

Carry on,

You will always remember

Carry on,

Nothing equals the splendour

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry,

Don't you cry no more,

No more!

Harry watched everyone's reactions; he'd heard Luna sing before so it wasn't much of a surprise. She hadn't sung for years though, the war kind of takes that out of you. She was happy, surrounded by all this, for some reason she was happy. They definitely needed to talk, away from the rest. Carol had returned and just stood listening to the song, Merle's blue eyes were still flashing with surprise, and as always Daryl was impossible to interpret, he wasn't looking directly at Luna though, but rather gazing at the corner of the cell block, Daryl rarely looked anyone in the eye.

Luna was busy flicking the ipod to another song and failed to realize everyone was staring at her. Her mind was a million miles away anyway, she'd only had a few boyfriends, both times they'd asked her out, but they hadn't stayed around long. She was too 'damaged' to put up with long term; she'd heard her 'then' boyfriend tell his best friend. She'd gone out on a lot of dates that didn't amount to much, but that was only because they'd asked about Harry nearly the entire time it was nearly right after the war. She'd hardened herself against people, or she thought she had.

Merle's quiet presence had somehow shattered something inside of her. He definitely wasn't someone she had seen herself going out with, he was a lewd prejudice man. The lewd actually made her laugh; he was never shy in saying what he wanted. It was the prejudice she had trouble with, she'd dealt with people like that…Death Eaters, Merle wasn't like them not really, he wasn't a murderer. Nobody was perfect though, she couldn't just like parts of someone, and it wasn't how life worked. She also knew people could change, Draco was the biggest example. He was working along side Hermione now for Merlin's sake. Draco had learned all his prejudice from his father…who had made Merle the way he was? What the hell did you do at the end of the world? It wasn't as if she could ask him out on a date!

She really liked spending time with him; even more when he actually spoke to her, the Dixons were extremely quiet by nature when they were in a group. Alone or just with Harry and her they were more talkative, if that could be used to describe how they were. He made her feel happy even with all this happening. He was being odd today though, he hadn't spoken a word to her, at all. Sighing softly, she could have misread the signs she supposed, he might not even be interested. She definitely didn't want to screw up their friendship if that is all he felt; she was really young compared to him after all.

It wasn't long before her exhaustion carried her into Morpheus' arms.

"Did you get injured out there today?" Carol asked, his movement was severely restricted, it reminded her of the times she'd been too sore to move around. Usually after Ed had shoved her into the walls or down the stairs.

"It's just a sore back," Harry replied, dismissing his injuries as if it was nothing.

"Maybe you should just rest tomorrow," Carol suggested.

"We've only got one area left to cover then we're done, except the fence at the back of the prison, it will need fixed, it's a closed in area though so the walkers can't get to us so its safe, we'll just need to find a way to fix it, hit a hardware store if that's what you guys call them." Harry explained, "Two hours tops is all we need to cover the rest of the prison."

"That's dinner ready," Carol said, staring down at the…stew? She'd never seen anything like it.

"Should we wake Luna up?" Amy asked her tone quiet as not to wake her.

"No, let her sleep," Harry said immediately, "She needs it, she'll be on duty tonight," getting the runes prepared for them to put in each corner of the prison tomorrow at some point. They were better off getting as much done as possible while a few of them were sick, that way it would be less likely for anyone to see anything especially when it came to the magical aspect of things.

"What is this?" Amy asked staring at the bowl of food she'd been given.

"Stovies, a Scottish dish, I've had it every winter since I was eleven," Harry said with a wistful look on his face. Dobby had made the best stovies he'd ever tasted. Unfortunately his hyperactive little House-elf was no longer amongst the living. He hated the fact he hadn't been able to save him, by Merlin it had been hard to let go. He'd died a hero though, a free elf. "It might not look that appetising but I've always enjoyed it. Plus it has a lot of potato in it which will fill you up for longer." he was good at that, knowing his food that would keep the hunger at bay for longer. Potato and pasta were primary foods that did just that.

"I'll take these up to Dale and Andrea," Amy suggested, picking up another bowl.

Carol was quick to plate up a few more before getting up and giving the bowls to Merle and Daryl, knowing they wouldn't come forward for them on their own. They'd been hard at work all day; the least she could do was take their food to them. "Here, you need to eat." she told them, before moving back to her place before either could say anything.

"Hunting tomorrow?" Harry asked Daryl, he nodded once in reply.

"Thought so," Harry replied giving him a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can have them going outside the prison now and getting the story back into something more exciting :D hopefully!! so how quickly will they end up running into people? Will they bring them back? Or will Harry keep the prison just there's? if so what kind of questions should Harry ask - I'm not going with Rick's one (How many walkers, people have you killed and the why question) I'll really need to think it through apparently LOL that's if they do go through with it...I'm still considering bringing Michonne's son into the story its guaranteed way to get her out of her shell and into the prison with the others...it just means coming across them first and foremost what do you think? R&R please


	41. Chapter 41

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 41

Harry jerked awake, sweat dripping down his body, as he sat there panting, grumbling under his breath, he shoved away the blue cover he'd scavenged out of someone's house way back. It reminded him of the one he has a child, well he mostly remembered it grey, it had never been washed as long as he remembered. Eventually it was thrown out because it was 'absolutely disgusting' and his aunt hadn't wanted it in her house. Shaking his head, forcing himself not to think of the Dursleys who no doubt, if they had survived the initial outbreak, surely blamed the magical world for this shit storm that had gone down. He could just imagine it, Vernon and Dudley complaining over the lack of food, lack of sleep, the running, the uncertainty, and the Dudley no longer had his computer games to play or Petunia and Dudley hating the fact there was no TV complaining about all their missed soaps. A vindictive smirk appeared on his face, he couldn't help it, if they had just cared about him even just a little he would have moved heaven and hell to keep them safe. He didn't want them dead per se, but he was hardly going to cry over it if they were - which as he said to Dale in the CDC was most likely to happen.

Harry blindly reached for and picked up his water bottle and took a drink, he knew without confirmation that it was around six am; he could never sleep passed that time. He was too used to wakening up early now. Stretching out he groaned in satisfaction, he'd used his sleeping bag last night, and regretted not doing it the other nights, his back was already feeling much better now with a comfortable position to sleep in. The sleeping bags had been spelled to maximise his comfort, so sleeping on the ground wasn't uncomfortable. Inhaling sharply, he grimaced, he really needed a shower, they all did, they were beginning to smell atrocious, and they hadn't even been washing their clothes either.

The quicker they settled into a routine and had everything up and running the better. He needed a bloody wash, definitely going hunting today, and would find a fast flowing river with some luck. A cleaning charm could only do such, and absolutely nothing for his hair which was almost beyond salvaging at this point. If he didn't get it cleaned and brushed he was going to have to shave his head, which he couldn't do, not at the risk of his hair coming back over night. It had happened in the past, so definitely not. The looks on their faces would surely be amusing to say the least.

"Hey, boy," Harry murmured, patting Anubis as he yawned, a small whine left the dogs lips, and Harry knew what was wrong, he only did that when he needed the toilet, and was getting desperate. For some reason he never ran about, and bothered people, he just whined where he lay. It was as if he knew he had to be quiet, or maybe it was something he was used to, hell it might not even be the apocalypse that caused his skinniness, for all he knew the dog could have been with neglectful owners. It was pretty pointless speculating, Anubis was his now, and he would protect him as long as he was able.

Climbing out of his sleeping bag, he quickly removed clothes from his trunk; he yanked off his smelly ones and put the clean ones on. Picking up his discarded trousers he emptied his pockets and put the items into the clean ones. Anubis was whining more desperately, causing Harry to quickly yank his boots on, he grabbed his bow and sword, shrunk the trunk pocketed it and exited his cell, keeping the black and white sheet from falling off the door, it just gave them that added measure of privacy. He put his weapons in their allotted places as he jogged down the stairs.

He could hear the others beginning to move around, it wasn't surprising really, be as quiet as you can you still make noise, and noises echo in a prison. He wouldn't be slightly surprised if Daryl was the first to rouse as any sign of noise. Today was the day they were going to get full use of the prison, every single part of the prison had been cleared out and Harry was confident that they could move around now without a single worry.

Grabbing the keys he opened the door and left it wide open, the only walkers they had to fear were those on the outside. With the runes they planned on placing around the prison they'd made as their sanctuary…well it would be even more greatly protected to say the least. His lips twitched when his hair stood up on edge, Daryl was already up and beside him as usual. He was as always extremely quiet, you could barely tell he was there.

"Morning," Harry murmured quietly, "You sleep alright?"

Daryl grunted giving a nod, yes he'd slept just fine, the bed helped him sleep better than he had since the cabin. He hadn't thought much about staying here; in fact he hadn't really wanted to. However, it was growing on him the long they were there; he could see this place being a real sanctuary if they made the right moves to safeguard it. Daryl abruptly stopped moving when Harry did, preventing himself from slamming into his back, knowing it was still sore by the way he walked. "What is it?" Daryl asked, knowing when he stopped like that it was always something to do with magic.

"There are two people in the vicinity of the prison," Harry said frowning, "One's just a kid,"

"How can you tell?" Daryl asked curiously, "What does it feel like?" since it was obviously just a feeling, it wasn't like his magic could talk to him. Not literally at any rate.

"Do you want to feel it?" Harry asked, turning to face Daryl directly.

"How?" Daryl asked his tone wary now.

"Look me in the eye," Harry said, slowly extending his hands, seeing him recoil but waiting patiently for his acceptance. It saddened him greatly that Daryl still reacted like that even after all those years. He'd had friends help him accept a kind touch, from a young age but it was apparent to him that Daryl hadn't known anyone like that to help him. So when anyone surprised him, reached out to touch him, he recoiled, he absolutely hated anyone touching him, either that or he still unconsciously held a deep seated fear that he would be hit. Pressing his fingers to Daryl's temples only after he had held himself still, all the while wanting to move away, Harry could see it in his face. He allowed his magic to trickle through his fingers and into Daryl, letting his conscious seep into him, letting Daryl feel what he did, the feeling of the wards buzzing, the feel of the person near them, and the presence of the child in their arms. The feel of their heartbeats, he got to feel Daryl's astonishment and awe in turn before he slowly withdrew his magic a couple minutes later and then let go. "That's what I felt when they crossed over the boundaries I set up, which expand further than the prison fences itself." he told him.

With that Harry turned and exited the prison, Anubis bolted away gratefully, Harry grinned at his exuberant behaviour, he did a quick run over to the watch tower, he wanted to see if he could get a look at whoever was nearby, but considering there was a child he couldn't in all good continence leave them to fend for themselves. He made quick work of the ladder managing to make it look effortless with his weapons; opening the hatch he regretted it immediately. "BLOODY HELL, LUNA!" Harry yelped closing his eyes and allowing the hatch to fall down, his face screwed up in disgust. That was more than he ever wanted to see of either of them! "There's someone near the prison with a kid." he told them before rushing down the ladder as if the hound of hell was on his heels.

Hitting the bottom with a shudder, he was partly glad he'd gone when he had! Ten minutes later who knows what he would have stumbled up on? He observed Daryl was over at the fence taking care of the walkers that was leaning against it. Glancing critically at the prison then the fence, it was such a wide area of distance between them, just how good were walkers at smelling that they could discern their scent from that far away? It wasn't noise, they weren't being particularly loud…there was less than there had been in the past few days, he supposed they could have simply been attracted to the smell the other walkers. And they were attracted to each other on some level; otherwise they wouldn't be walking in such large groups. A very, very low level, since walkers didn't have any intelligence.

"Is everything alright?" Carol asked surprising Harry, standing quite a bit away from him, her hand covering her eyes as she looked out sensing something amiss. In her other hand was a bag filled with food, presumably to go to the kitchen now that the prison was secure.

"Yes," Harry replied loud enough so she could hear him.

"Sophia, come," Carol called, gesturing for her daughter who was running around playing with Anubis in gleeful abandon. It was nice to see that she could still be a child in these horrible times.

"I want to stay out here!" she protested.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Harry was quick to reassure Carol, and she knew him well enough now to know he would do it too.

Carol gave him a nod before she wandered back into the prison, giving her daughter one last glance as she did so. She was so used to keeping her close, keeping an eye on her that it was almost impossible to continue walking. She felt she may as well have lost a limb, it was such a strange experience, but she trusted Harry with Sophia's life, so why did she feel so strongly? Even the past when Sophia was outside she hadn't felt that way, probably because she knew she was safe outside away from her father.

Harry wandered down further, passing the first gate which was open due to the fact Daryl was down there. His green eyes gazed around critically looking for the person that had set off his wards. Now this place hardly had a lived in feel to it, the only reason that person could be hiding was if they'd seen them come in and was watching them. That didn't sit well with him at all, but he couldn't see any other reason for what they were doing, but he didn't want to believe that's what he or she was doing, especially with a kid.

"Come out nice and slow," Harry turned to Daryl when he heard him speak. Harry narrowed his eyes, catching what Daryl could see, footprints, going forward towards the fence then retreating back. Giving credence to his previous theory that they were being watched. Harry raised his gun, Daryl already had his crossbow raised and the person did come out - very slowly.

They were surprised despite the fact they'd known the person had a child with them. A tall dainty white woman emerged from the trees, one hand raised, the other was clutching what was definitely not her child, the child in her arms was definitely African-American and barely looked two maybe three years old. "I'm not a threat to you," she said, her tone was filled with worry and fear.

Harry stepped back in shock when he got a good look at her, more importantly her eyes; he'd never seen anyone outside the magical community with grey eyes. Added with her black hair and thin profile, she could have been mistaken as a female version of his godfather…he couldn't think of a single female Black with grey eyes, Bellatrix and Andromeda had brown eyes while Narcissa had blue. His eyes narrowed further when he noticed where her eyes were going, she was not looking at the weapons but their arms and legs.

"Oh Merlin that is freaky," Luna breathed as she joined Harry.

"You think?" Harry snorted, she could see it as well, it was obviously just a coincidence of course, he'd seen the family tree for the Black's, and every single one of them he knew, both dead and alive.

"Why are you watching us?" Merle growled out, joining the conversation, giving Luna and Harry a curious look, wondering what was going on with the pair of them.

"I wasn't watching you," she said cautiously and carefully, making sure not to say too much, "I was looking for someone."

"And that someone is around here?" Harry asked hiding his incredulity, something was off, and if she was looking for someone she wouldn't have spent at least fifteen to twenty minutes watching the prison. They looked completely starving; she was covered in walker blood, presumably and had a sword strapped to her makeshift belt.

"I thought they might be," she admitted, staring him in the eye, she'd felt the magic days ago, how powerful it was, she had a child, she needed help to protect him. He might not be hers, but she had grown to love him in the time she'd had him. Each day she couldn't feed him she began to feel more and more of a failure. While magic couldn't cure all, it would give the child somewhere safe - safer than it was with her on her own at any rate. She couldn't see any wands on them or any sign of wrist holsters; they all had weapons but no wand she was beginning to think they were long gone from here. Or maybe this wasn't where it had originated from, she'd been so sure. She hadn't stopped travelling for days in hopes of catching up with them. She was so exhausted, so tired, so hungry.

"Sophia! Come here," Harry called out to the girl, "Get in here," he told her gruffly.

"No," she stated resolutely, standing her ground.

"I'm the one you've been looking for, get in, keep your mouth shut until I ask you a question," Harry snapped out, his tone low so Sophia couldn't hear anything.

"Looking for? What do you mean by that?" Luna asked Harry glancing at him in confusion.

Harry raised his mouth to his lips telling her to keep quiet for now.

"Yes, Harry?" Sophia asked, staring at him curiously out of her wide eyes, at what was happening.

"What's his name?" Harry asked gesturing towards the boy.

"Andre," she said, quietly more than a little apprehensive now.

"When was the last time he ate?" Harry enquired, as he slid the gate closed behind her as Daryl cranked the lever into place.

"It's been a few days, for both of us," she admitted.

"What's your name?" Luna then asked.

"Mira," she informed her, her smile weak and shaky.

"I wonder if it's ironic," Luna whispered to Harry wryly, Mira is a giant red star, in the constellation Cetus.

Harry smirked at her, thinking pretty much the same thing. "Sophia, this is Andre, do you think you should show him to your mum so he can get something to eat?"

"Yeah," Sophia nodded eagerly, always happy and eager to help especially if it was Harry asking.

"Alright, but you'll need to be careful with him, he'll be heavy," Harry said, silently gesturing towards Mira to give Andre to Sophia.

It was obvious for all of them to see she was reluctant to give the child up. She did it nonetheless, watching them go looking quite concerned.

Sophia however, took great care of the sleeping bundle placed in her arms, he was heavy, but she never once stumbled, she walked steadily towards the prison with him in her arms. Anubis went with them, acting as their protector.

"Mira Black I would guess, right?" Luna said as soon as Sophia was well out of hearing range. "You're a squib aren't you? Second generation I'd guess?"

"Daughter or granddaughter of Marius Black," Harry guessed, he was the only squib in the Black family line, and the rest stricken of the family tree were for being blood traitors. The Black family didn't expand overseas, they were pureblood's they married within their own community, which was the British magical community. She sounded American so she had never stepped foot in the magical world.

Mira gulped her grey eyes widened further, stepping back fear the most prominent emotion on her face. She knew what most of the magical people felt about squibs, but she'd assumed with the end of the world it wouldn't matter. She hadn't really thought on it other than just getting Andre to safety. The safe zone they'd been in had somehow been compromised, the biters had gotten in and everyone was suddenly being bitten and eating each other. She'd seen Andre screaming as two men the same ethnicity as him was lying there bitten. She'd grabbed him and ran as quickly as she possibly could, hoping she'd get out of there. She'd been raised with the knowledge that children were important, a part of the future, nothing was more important.

"You know who it is?" Daryl asked, frowning, wondering why she was so fearful, and completely forgetting what Harry had told him about squibs, although even if he had recalled that information it wouldn't have explained her fear. Harry had never explained just how badly looked down upon squibs actually were.

However, Merle had a much greater understanding, and his blue eyes were still steely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! so I suppose you'll want to see how Luna and Merle got together then? Or will Luna explaining it to Harry be specific enough? and yes for those of you who have watched TWD it is the Andre you think it is :) y'all want Michonne this is how i see it happening :D will Mira stay or will the presence of magical people cause her too much fear that she drifts from the group or will she feel safe once she realises who they are? that they don't hate squibs and more importantly how Harry is a half blood himself? do you think someone who grew up in america would know who Harry is? or will she not even blink at his name? :D R&R please


	42. Chapter 42

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 42

Flashback To Luna and Merle

Merle watched Luna crafting a shape with her wand, using a very thin microscopic laser, if he had been any further, and not a hunter he wouldn't have been able to discern the red glow that emanated from her wand tip to the crystal. It was just a couple of purple coloured crystals she had in pieces of jewellery she'd kept despite the end of the world. How she could see what she was doing was anyone's guess. Only once her wand tip stopped glowing an hour later did he speak. "Will it work if it's not real crystal?"

"It is amethyst, I tested it, and it's the best for this kind of work. Amethyst is a crystal energy structure that takes natural energy and magnifies it three times greater than other gem. It will make sure the runes work better at keeping the prison secure." Luna explained, "It will make things easier when Harry uses the spell to bind them together."

"Why ain't you doin' it?" Merle asked, finding taking to Luna better than even reading Hogwarts a history. When she'd said they learned in a castle, they really had learned in a castle. The picture moved, and it showed Hogwarts in its entirety and he had to admit it was a sight.

"He's more experienced casting wards, which means they have a better chance of holding longer and stronger if he casts the spell," Luna explained shrugging her shoulders. "This part I'm better at, my magic will go into the crystals itself, Harry will harness them all around the prison, we'll both be able to feel anything that happens." with that she picked up the last (fourth) gem and began to use the laser to carve in the rune. Before long the four of them were crystallised runes, ready to be buried under the prison earth and activated. "We can both replenish them this way, so neither of us are expending too much magic."

"It ain't somethin' can keep goin' itself?" Merle questioned, frowning deeply.

"No, think of it like a battery, a steady stream of magic output is fine as long as you don't overdo it, while you have a backup on charge, like my ipod. Doing too much magic can cause you to dip into that backup charge, we call it our magical core, and well it can leave you feeling as through you've drained yourself, empty even, like there's no more magic left in you. It's a horrible feeling and nobody willingly wants to experience it. It's why when you're putting wards up the more people that do it the better. The drain depends on how much power is required to push into your wand to cast the spell, the most common drain cause is focus, having to focus your magic to a great extent." four people doing it would have been preferable, like what the founders had done, and their magic was still going strong, now imbibed with hers since she'd had to fix the rune before leaving Hogwarts. She however, hadn't made the rune so she couldn't sense anything from Hogwarts, which admittedly would have been a comfort to her.

Merle grunted and gave a nod.

"I have many books that you could read on magic to help you understand it more if you like instead of just the school?" Luna suggested, delicately placing the four amethyst crystals into individual velvet bags. She didn't want to risk them being chipped, a single crack could make her hour long effort for nothing, and she'd have to start all over again with different crystals, she only had those ones, she'd need to wait and find pure amethyst from the shops. Harry didn't want to wait, he wanted the prison up and running and she wanted to help him achieve that.

"Alrigh'," Merle agreed, he wasn't apposed to learning more about magic. He would need to get through Hogwarts a History first though.

"I know that book isn't for everyone," Luna said grinning widely, sliding the velvet bags into her jacket. "More than half the school's population has never picked it up never mind read it. I just gave you it since it was the first book I read when I got my acceptance letter." she'd been wondering where the hat would place him, outwardly she'd have no problem going with Slytherin, his self preservation seemed to come first. She knew though that what people showed was only a facet of their true personality sometimes, he might have a bit of a Gryffindor hidden in there, or a Ravenclaw. Who was she kidding he was a survivalist, a complete Slytherin, Daryl was too. "It also helps explain the basics of magic and school for everyone, even people new to magic." she'd unconsciously stopped using the word Muggle, why? She'd observed that Harry never used it either.

"The war you told me about, if you were a pureblood why were you targeted?" Merle asked after a few minutes of silence, inwardly kicking himself when the amusement faded extremely fast from Luna's face, and kicked himself again when he found himself missing the smile. What the hell was wrong with him? He ain't anyone's bitch he thought vehemently.

"What makes you think I was?" Luna asked seriously, her good mood vanishing quicker than a niffer that had sniffed out gold.

"You were attacked," Merle stated, "It ain't your family, you speak of them with fondness." and to be honest it baffled him, he wasn't used to people having parents they loved, everyone he knew held nothing but distain for their parents. He had cared for his mama though, as best as he could, considering she'd been a neglectful woman who cared only for smoking and drinking. He regretted not being there for his brother when their mama died, but that was as far as his feelings went.

"And you've deduced that it was during the war?" Luna asked, realizing he must have seen her scars at some point, she couldn't help but ponder on when, she'd never bathed anywhere near anyone, because she didn't want to endure the pity. Not that Merle held any pity for her; in fact she didn't think Merle knew what pity was for.

"Only logical," Merle pointed out, he already knew he was right, Luna just didn't want to talk about it he'd bet.

"Being attacked implies a chance to fight back, I wasn't even given that," Luna replied, her blue eyes darker than usual as she thought on the darkest part of her life. "I was kidnapped from Hogwarts, pretty much the second I stepped foot back inside after the holidays. Three months it took for the entire magical world to be turned upside down. Pureblood's weren't as safe as you'd imagine, only those who had parents or relatives on the dark side were." Luna crossed her legs and stared at Merle watching him for any reaction. He definitely was different from all she knew.

"Why?" Merle asked, despite what had happened, it hadn't broken her, otherwise she wouldn't even be able to talk about it never mind so casually to someone she barely knew.

"A few reasons, my dad was a writer, he had his own magazine and we printed the truth while the other papers wrote lies before the war really started. You see nobody believed Harry when they were told Voldemort was back, all other newspapers were calling him an attention seeking liar and every other variation of it. We published an interview with Harry in it, sales went through the roof, and it pissed a lot of people off. The Quibbler was a tabloid that was owned, written and edited by my dad, by the time the war was at its greatest it was the sole voice of truth. The Death Eaters kidnapped me to keep my dad quiet, that and I was a known friend of Harry's, and they thought I'd know where he was. Basically my dad was blackmailed into keeping quiet and getting in touch with the Death Eaters if Harry ever came around, if he gave Harry over I would go free." Luna explained, "Harry did go to my house while on the run from the Death Eaters, thankfully Harry and the others realized what my dad was trying to do, and they got out. My dad was put in prison, and our house was destroyed." which was rebuilt…for all the good it did, it was abandoned now.

"How long were you taken?" Merle questioned, wondering why Luna wouldn't stop staring at him, she hadn't blinked once since she had started.

"It was seven nearly eight months," Luna informed him, she hadn't been alone though, and being able to help Ollivander enabled her to forget her own pain and loneliness. Knowing what his next question would be, she continued on. "Harry, Ron and Hermione were eventually caught after being on the run. Within half an hour they managed to find a way out, but that's Harry for you, he's incredibly resourceful and sneaky." Luna shook her head amused. "Not that it was easy, hearing the tortured screams of your best friend and unable to do a damn thing, but she was strong, strong enough to lie under the most painful curse known in our world, its as if a million burning hot nails being driven into your body, as if layers of skin were disintegrating with acid, a few minutes under that curse drives even the strongest person insane literally,"

Merle actually visibly winced, he could tell by the tone of her voice she had personal experience with his so called 'curse'. It was no wonder those two were coping so well compared to the others with this situation. They'd been through something much worse at the end of the day, survival was already ingrained.

"Harry called Dobby to him, he's a house-elf, he got everyone out and he and Ron went to get Hermione, it wasn't without its fatalities, or rather fatality, Dobby died getting everyone out of there. I stayed at shell cottage to recover and they went right back out, for months they were on the run again before it ended at Hogwarts." Luna revealed. Her dad was released and they patched up their relationship, she had been so angry at him for betraying her friends, but he'd regretted it, and they'd moved on, thankfully, she would never have forgiven herself if she'd stayed angry and the world ended without her dad knowing how much she loved him. Now he was reunited with her mum, she liked to think they were happy together. Her dad had been living for her and her alone since her mum, Pandora died.

"And your da?" Merle queried.

"He got out, the magical world tried to put itself together and then the entire world went to hell, its why we were so badly caught of guard, we thought the bad times were over and then in a blink of an eye its gone." Luna explained, "But hopefully we were smart enough to fight the walkers and endure. Unfortunately my father isn't one of them; he was bitten during the early days, when the fever hit he sent me a patronus, one of the last things he said was that he loved me and was proud of me."

"Did you leave anyone else behind," Merle asked, his voice suggestive, as he smirked at her. He honestly had no idea how to respond to her previous statement so he changed the subject.

Luna rolled her eyes at him, that was the normal Merle back, so he resorted to that when he felt uncomfortable? That was interesting; she'd need to remember that titbit of information. "I didn't have a boyfriend if that's what you mean," she said wryly. And if she did would she still be attracted to Merle? She supposed there was no point to speculating something so utterly inane and pointless…this was life now and nothing would change that.

"I find that hard to believe," Merle replied, she was hotter than a goats butt in a pepper patch. He could only imagine how she'd look all gussied up and well out of his league. If he'd seen her around before this all happened he imagined he would have left her nameless and probably been kicked in the balls for his trouble either that or given back as good as she got. She was strong, determined and despite her quiet nature never let anyone get one over her.

"Oh? Why is that?" Luna asked smirking at him, a knowing look in her electrifying blue eyes.

"Sugar you don't want to go there," Merle told her, finding himself increasingly amused by her ribbing.

"No?" Luna said slyly. "Are you sure about that?"

Merle just grinned in feral amusement, he really, really liked her, he'd always had a thing for blondes, like Andrea for example, but she didn't hold squat when compared to Luna.

"Screw this," Luna muttered, it was obvious Merle was just going to continue taunting and teasing, although from what she'd picked up on his nature it wasn't like him. He was always so blunt, and straightforward, if he liked her why hadn't he said anything yet? Well she'd soon enough have her answer, she thought as she stood up and moved towards Merle, inches from his face she gazed at him, "I'm not a girl who cares for one night stands, nor do I share Merle Dixon, and believe me you don't want to know what I'd do to you if you did…impotence spell would just be the first on my list," Luna murmured honestly, waiting to see what his move would be. She had basically told him she wanted to be in a relationship with him, but it had to be long term and well…it was entirely up to him.

Merle laughed darkly, not that he found the threat to be amusing and an empty one, but rather he had known Luna could be quite vindictive when pushed. Both Harry and Luna could, the group knew about Harry, mostly due to Randall, but nobody realized the quite shy Luna Lovegood was so…ruthless. It might be another reason he was so attracted to her, she wasn't the goody two shoes everyone saw, she was like him, willing to do whatever it took to protect those she loved and cared for even if it made them hated by everyone around them. It had been months since he had gotten any, so he wasn't about to turn it down, or at least he tried to tell himself that's why, he failed spectacularly as he reached out and grasped Luna's neck, and brought her closer towards him. A quiet groan leaving his lips as Luna straddled him, his brother was never going to let him hear the end of this, and he wasn't stupid he would know what he felt for Luna. All thoughts of his brother swiftly left as he concentrated on Luna.

End Of Flashback

"She's one of the last remaining Blacks," Harry explained, sitting on the grass, his gaze going to the prison to make sure nobody was going to make an appearance. "Remember how I told you about the system within the magical world? Well the Black's were considered one of the most 'pure' lines; in fact their motto is 'Toujours Pur' which means always pure. Only two of the remaining Black's had kids, there isn't a male heir, the last one was my godfather, Sirius Black, and he died when I was fifteen years old. Blood was important to the magical world, they felt it was important to persevere their bloodlines and make sure they had an heir to continue their names, the only good thing about having girls in the magical world is having someone to marry off into a line you want to merge with your own." it showed that Harry didn't care for any of those practices by the grimace on his face.

"You folk have really weird names," Merle said, a sarcastic grin on his face. "I bet he got bullied rotten,"

Harry grimaced, "No, try the other way around, he almost killed someone when he was sixteen years old…and it wasn't an accident."

"Let me guess it was swept under the rug because of who he was?" Mira guessed resignedly.

"That's putting it lightly," Harry replied blankly, refraining from snapping at her, she didn't know Sirius, so she shouldn't even be allowed to say things like that. It was different with him, he was Sirius' godson, and he knew Sirius so he was allowed to say stuff like that.

"We've gotten largely off topic, and we don't know how long we have," Luna cautioned them, there was better times for reminiscing over Sirius Black, although she was glad Harry could talk about him now without getting angry or sad or both. She had been the one to offer him comfort when he had died; she had seen how devastated and broken he was.

"You're right," Harry agreed.

"Are you Marius' daughter or granddaughter?" Luna enquired curiously.

"Daughter," Mira confessed, unable to believe she had come across two magical people from Britain, their accents gave them away.

"How exactly did you end up with Andre?" Harry got back to questioning her, making sure to meet her eyes.

"We were in a safe zone…a camp really, in Atlanta, I didn't know him or anything, but the biters got in, they started biting others and it was chaos, I was almost crushed under the weight of people trampling over me. I got up and ran, I ran as far and as fast I as could, avoiding the bullets that the army were firing on all of us! It wasn't just biters, it was a massacre. I heard a little boy screaming and crying as I ran, I couldn't leave him there, not when I could help the men with him just lay there either already dead or drugged up. I had no idea how long I'd be able to keep us both alive, but I knew I had to try." Mira insisted, as if she was trying to convince them.

Merle scoffed, unable to believe she had risked her life for a child not her own. Of course, he blanched when he noticed Luna's narrowed eyes on him; it was as though she could see right into the very heart of him. He shifted just slightly, unable to meet her eyes, he knew she would do the same thing, but it didn't stop him believing neither woman should have risked their lives for a kid they didn't know. Hell he didn't think Harry or his brother should have looked for Sophia but he'd never pretended to be a hero or a good man.

"The walk…biters as you call them, didn't get in," Harry explained solemnly, "We're all infected, when we die, unless our death is caused by some sort of blow to the head, gunshot or knife, and we return no exceptions."

Mira's eyes widened in shock, wanting to blurt out that it just wasn't possible, but she had that sinking feeling in her stomach that it was true. It made everything click. She's thought someone had gotten through against all the odds, everyone was always thoroughly searched when they were accepted in, kept in a separate area for up to three days to make sure they hadn't been scratched or bitten then allowed to settle in at camp. The area had been secure, really secure; she hadn't understood how it had happened, until now.

"I guess you don't have somewhere to stay?" Harry asked resignedly.

"No," Mira confessed, "If one camp can be over run…what's the point of looking for other safe zones? At least that was my thinking, for twenty four hours, and then I realized we couldn't possibly survive on our own. I'm good at being able to defend myself, but I can't do that properly with a child strapped to my back. The biters are everywhere, and there is nowhere to get food, it's all been swept off the shelves. I wish I had been able to grab some food from camp," she'd been feeling the affects of the sudden onset of starvation for the past two days. She wasn't just supporting her own weight; she was carrying a three year old curious boy, who didn't understand the dangers, well not truly. She'd been running almost constantly for days, stopping when she was literally seconds away from collapsing unconscious. It hurt to move, she just wanted to curl up and sleep for a year. "I just beg of you to let Andre stay if you don't want any more strangers, he will be safer and have a greater chance of survival in a big group like this."

Harry glanced at Luna who nodded subtly, and then around to Daryl who did the same, before his green eyes bored holes into Merle, Merle grumbled under his breath, but nodded reluctantly knowing why Harry was glaring at him pointedly. He wouldn't say anything to or about the kid, he never would have even if he wasn't warned, there was no fun in that. No he just liked winding them up, T-dog had made it all too easy. Plus he was sure he'd end up regretting it, not just Harry either but his little moon would ensure it too.

"You can stay, you will be responsible for Andre as if he is your own, and you will not look to the others to look after him all the time, although they wouldn't mind I'm sure, but you have to remain his primary guardian. I don't want to find him injured or worse still shuffling around as a walker and having to put him down." Harry stated seriously, ignoring the fact she was already nodding vigorously. "And listen closely, everyone here is the only one that knows about our magic." gesturing between himself and Luna. "That is the way it remains, if it gets out I will be extremely pissed off."

"I understand," She replied, giving him an odd look, "I've grown up my whole life knowing about magic I think I can keep it secret for a while longer." she couldn't help the sarcasm, she really couldn't, Mira knew he wasn't saying it to be condescending or annoying, he was just telling her how it was.

"You might actually have a chance of fitting in here," Harry said wryly, smirking at her. "This is Luna Lovegood, she'll take you in, have Carol get her something to eat and somewhere to get some rest."

"You might want to tell her your name, Harry, we don't want her giving you away when she learns it now do we?" Luna said, with a straight face, which lasted only a few seconds before she was grinning sheepishly at him.

"Very funny," Harry muttered, scowling in annoyance, "Maybe I shouldn't have used my real name with anyone here…" it would certainly have been better. With a little luck she wouldn't even know who he was? Maybe Figg had been the only squib who knew him…she had kept an eye on him since he was a kid until he left Hogwarts.

The Dixons just watched eyebrows raised in curiosity, despite all they'd learned they failed to realize just how famous Harry was in his world.

Mira just stared relieved, so happy she wouldn't have to go back out there and face the world alone, with a vulnerable child. As much as those two men intimidated the hell out of her, she'd rather face them than the biters. They must be good people if they were trusted with magic, and those two magical people seemed trustworthy, the first thing they wanted to do was feed a little boy that was a very good sign. They must have a good judge of character and she prayed she was right otherwise… well it didn't bear thinking about.

"You tell her," Harry said, "I'm going hunting," he'd barely had time to turn his back before Luna spoke causing him to groan, she was doing this on purpose!

"His name is Harry Potter," Luna informed her, still grinning, she shouldn't be getting so much amusement out of it but she was.

"What? Are you serious?" she spluttered. Her gaze going to the back of Harry's head as if she could somehow see it appear out the other side.

Harry turned and glared at Luna, "Go, now, we don't have all day, you still have something to do." sighing loudly, "Stop that!" he snapped in annoyance feeling old self consciousness rearing its head again. Merlin it had been so long since anyone had glanced at his forehead to see his scar. "It's just a bloody scar!"

"Scar?" Merle asked curiously.

"You're a hunter that didn't notice a scar on Harry's head?" Luna teased him, "Are you losing your touch Merle?"

"Well cut off my legs and call me shorty," Merle muttered, actually seeing the scar for the first time.

"I just might," Harry replied, "I'll see you guys later,"

"Be careful," Luna called, as Harry ran as if the hounds of hell were on him, eager to get away.

"He's….he's Harry Potter?…THE Harry Potter!" she squeaked out, eyes astonishingly large.

"Yes," Luna replied calmly, at least she'd have time to come to terms with the fact Harry was there before he returned. "Do you need a moment to yourself before you go in there?" she asked already edging away herself, she really didn't want to deal with any of the questions, damn it no wonder Harry had ran far and fast as possible. Cursing inwardly, her own amusement she felt was about to back fire big time.

"Why did he come here? Why was he here?" Mira asked, wandering after Luna, who internally groaned. Luna went to the edge of the prison and began to dig down.

"Malfunctioning Portkey." Luna explained, "He has a manor somewhere in America…I'm not sure where I never asked, either the idiot in the Ministry did something or the wards closed the manor down." if a single walker went near the property it stood to reason that the wards would have closed down to protect any living things in the manor. Once she was over eight feet down, where nobody would stumble upon it accidentally, she removed one of the pouches and checked the gem before placing it in, rune side up, and piled the mud back into position. One down three to go.

"Why hasn't he Apparated or flew home?" Mira asked, moving with her still curious.

As for the questions? Luna had no idea when they would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the abrupt cutting off of the flashback, I've been sitting for an hour trying to figure out how to take the leap from one point to the other but I just can't think of it...if you guys want to chip in and offer suggestions then please do so (it needs to be realistic) and I'll add a bit to it...but for now that's where it will stay so I can get this chapter posted...again I'm sorry about the lack of Daryl/Harry but you have to understand i did warn everyone that it would be a very slow burn story when it comes to those two! I can't wait to get them together myself so I can do a time jump :D which is desperately needed at this point since I've gone 42 chapters without a single little jump lol! as for the next chapter I think it will be just about Daryl Harry time :) who wants to see Daryl with his own motorbike ;) I can't remember if Daryl got his angel wing jacket...hmm time for a re-read and if not definitely have to add it in at some point :D R&R please


	43. Chapter 43

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 43

Daryl followed Harry out of the prison, keeping an eye on the wizard, who was extremely tense, whatever that had happened back there had obviously put Harry on edge, in only a way he'd seen when they were dealing with walkers, in fact if he would say it was worse than when he dealt with walkers. What was with the scar? Why did he have such an adverse reaction to someone looking at it? He had noticed it, during one of their scavenges of a store, when he started using magic it had briefly appeared before disappearing again, it was be some sort of magic making it invisible. It was just a very thin cool lightening bolt scar, barely visible. His back was a hell of a lot worse and he didn't hide them.

Harry visibly relaxed once he was away from the prison and into the trees, feeling calm and at peace surrounded by the trees, the only thing missing from when he'd started learning a few months back was the sound of birds and even tractors and cars, the most common sound had definitely been motorbikes. The cabin the brothers had stayed in wasn't as secluded as one would believe for a rural area of Atlanta Georgia. It had kept them safe once people started coming back, but not for long, as it spread astonishingly fast.

"Damn, something got to this pretty quick," Harry muttered as he bent down to check the trap and incidentally the wild hog caught in it and all chewed up. Cursing in annoyance, the walkers were becoming more and more of a bother the longer this thing lasted. It wasn't enough that they were going around eating everyone that they had to eat the only food supply they had too? Harry removed the disgusting carcass from the trap, and began to set it up again. "Maybe we should come out here twice a day, get rid of all the walkers, might make it easier to actually eat something we've caught. Either that or forgo the traps, they're eating what the traps manage to catch anyway and it might be attracting more of the buggers." Harry strained as he said this, getting the trap back into place, he'd added a spell that activates when the trap is sprung, just because he had to kill those animals to eat, it didn't mean he wanted them suffering, at least not needlessly, the spell put them to sleep painlessly, it was actually a spell he had learned from Hagrid, who used it illegally since his wand had been snapped, but he was always a big softy when it came to animals. He wondered if Hagrid was safe, he was a half giant, which meant his DNA was different, animals weren't affected, maybe the giants and that weren't either. Stupid to hope, he knew, but the thought of all things magic just being eradicated was quite painful to contemplate despite the fact he no longer cared what wizards and witches thought.

Finally the trap was back into position and Harry slowly backed away from it, not wanting it to spring back up and catch him. Although recently it would definitely just be his luck if something like that did happen. They had more all around the prison, and he planned on inspecting them all before going further out.

"Why was she so fixated on your scar?" Daryl asked as they continued their trek around the prison, they passed one but found it undisturbed and moved on. He would have asked earlier if he wasn't perspective but he knew Harry had a temper on him that rivalled both his and Merle's when push came to shove although he was nowhere near as easy to wind up it took a lot for Harry to lose it.

Harry sighed, at least if he told Daryl his opinion wouldn't change, he wouldn't be in awe of him, he was undeniably fascinated with magic but that was indeed as far as his curiosity and awe went. "To my world? It was a symbol, when Voldemort was defeated the first time around they reported in the news that my parents had died but I had survived with nothing to show for the attack other than a lightening bolt scar on my forehead. They even came up with a moniker for me. While they were all celebrating the downfall of the darkest wizard the magical world had ever known.." Harry paused briefly to ready his bow and shoot at a walker to his left, Daryl took care of the one to his right. Both of them looked around to ensure no more would come out of the trees. Remaining silent as they listened for even a slight shuffle. After a few tense moments they began down the other side of the prison.

"What did they call you?" Daryl asked, a small smirk hidden from view as he kept his eyes sharp on his surroundings. He was imagining some really ridiculous names the newspapers liked to come up with.

Harry grimaced, "I might as well tell you, seen as you'd probably get it out of Luna or worse the new woman," he did grumble though, he hated that title. "They called me the 'Boy-Who-Lived' it didn't matter that I had just lost my parents they wanted a beacon, and they used me, a symbol of all that was good and light in the world." his sarcasm was obvious even a deaf man could have heard that. "The same good and light wizards that left a fifteen month old baby on a doorstep all night and just left him to fend for himself for eleven years."

"You blame em?" Daryl questioned, quickly and efficiently removing the racoon from the trap, and affixed it to his belt. He knew what Harry was implying without needing to be told further. He too had been forced to look after himself from a young age, the only time his father remembered him was when he wanted someone to beat the shit out of.

"Considering they had two people constantly watching over me from the shadows? Yeah, damn right I do." Harry said snorting wryly, he was no longer bitter about it, at least not really, he had more important things to worry about these days, like keeping his group alive. Which was why he was taking so many pre-emptive measures, magical or otherwise to ensure success. He wasn't all knowing even with magic, and was as vulnerable as the rest of them, hell even when he was just with the brothers and using some magic, he'd still been caught unawares and almost been bitten, and of course Daryl and Merle had saved his life by dealing with the walkers, he in turn had done the exact same thing. Last time he'd been caught unaware was definitely the Quarry just after saving Jim, not that it mattered in the end, he had stayed with Jenner in the CDC, deciding his own fate rather than facing the walkers and an uncertain future. He didn't think any less of them for their decision, like Jenner they'd given up.

After ten minutes they had every trap around the prison checked, and had a variety of animals hanging from their belts. Racoons, beavers, squirrel's, a fox and another wild hog which thankfully hadn't been eaten by anything. Bit too much to take with them, so they finished their complete cycle around the prison, whistling to Luna who was still out there, digging at the other side of the prison. He waited until she looked up before showing her the animals before sliding them through the gap that hadn't been fully closed. Daryl did the same, dropping off the animals before both of them crossed the road to the prison and into the trees again.

"Why do people here know about the scar?" Daryl pressed.

"Everyone and I mean everyone in the magical world knows about it, quite a bit of the magical population in the USA came from Britain to get away from the war. Whether it was the war we had during the second world war, or the first war with Voldemort, people fled. They kept up with the news out of habit I assume. Everyone my age grew up with my past as a bedtime story, you know, fighting for all that's good, how they got rid of him and the boy-who-lived actually lived, like some sort of fairytale. Everyone knew more about my past than I did when I finally reached Hogwarts. There was a time were I actually liked my scar, I thought it was 'cool' mostly because my aunt hated it, and she constantly made sure it was hidden, not that I understood at the time. Then I learned why I really had it, ever since I was eleven everyone always looks at my forehead when they learn who it is they're talking too." Harry bent down and looked at the tracks. "Over time I realized they weren't seeing me, just the fancy story they'd been told a hero they'd revered all their lives. There isn't a child in the world, my world that doesn't know my name."

"You're famous?" Daryl commented, shooting his arrow through the squirrel which lay limp dead to the world with the arrow through its forehead.

"I never wanted to be," Harry told him, looking up momentarily, his disgust and anger showing in his glowing green eyes, "But can I still be famous if there's hardly anyone left alive?" he questioned, no he'd never wanted to be famous. "I actually considered this my second chance, away from all I knew, anyone that knew me, I was just another nameless face caught up in this and I'll be damned if I let anyone destroy that." not even Mira Black, hopefully the threat of being thrown out (whether he meant it or not or not, which he didn't not really) would be enough to make sure she didn't slip. As she'd said though, she'd grown up in this world knowing about magic and never revealed it.

Daryl nodded, unseen by Harry who had turned back to face ahead before standing up and beginning to move again. It didn't escape his notice that Harry had taken someone in who had the potential to reveal his magic and him in one fell swoop but he did it anyway despite his own wishes. He'd risk everything being revealed to help someone in need, Harry liked to think he'd changed but Daryl didn't think he had at all. He walked quicker to a patch of mud that was disturbed, something had caused the deer to veer off course and in the opposite direction.

"What about you?" Harry asked, still following the trail or rather Daryl since Daryl was already in front of him following the deer trail.

"What 'bout me what?" Daryl questioned, focusing on the prints, they were recent, he would say within two or three hours.

"Nice try," Harry chuckled wryly, Daryl knew damn well what he was talking about. "I'll be more specific if you like, who raised you?" he didn't automatically assume it was Daryl's parents who abused him, how could he? Since it had been his own aunt and uncle who hurt him for years, there was no knowing really and assuming things was just making an ass of yourself.

Daryl pressed his fingers to his lips, cocking his head to the side listening intently.

Harry wanted to tell Daryl where he could put those fingers, but he refrained, getting his mind out of the gutter and back in the game. Raising his bow until it was level, his green eyes shrewdly looking around, making sure his arrow was properly adjusted, he drew the string back and released, it hit the walker still emerging from the trees. He began walking towards the downed walker, when he heard shuffling, walkers were beginning to appear on both sides of them.

"Run!" Harry whispered with urgency, and then they both bolted, running through trees, jumping over fallen trees, stumps, dead animal carcases, one they'd bet they had been tracking. They kept each other within sight at all times, trying to remain quiet while they ran so not to draw any attention to themselves.

Harry flung his bow over his shoulder, unsheathing his hunter dagger that Daryl had gotten him (well stolen for him but that was pretty much the same thing in this world now) and thrust it into the head of the walker advancing on him at the front. "Fuck!" he cursed, when the dagger refused to budge, he hadn't done that for a while, unsheathing his sword he thrust that through the eye of the other walker, before thrusting his hand out and summoning his knife.

The power behind the spell caused the dead walkers head to stay attached to the blade as it returned to its owner. Grimacing in disgust Harry whacked it twice against the tree before he managed to dislodge it. The thwacking of one of Daryl's crossbow came alarmingly close to his head, as he on instinct dodged away, lurching forward away from the danger. He found a walker had crept really close to him. Yanking the arrow out, both of them continued running, trying to get away from the walkers.

Daryl was just glad he had been morbidly focused on the sight of the dagger being summoned with the head of the walker still attached to it otherwise he might not have noticed the walker creeping around the tree just inches from Harry's neck. A few months ago it would have been a gross sight even for him, but a lot had changed in a few months was his thoughts as the skill was dislodged from the blade.

"Is it just me or are they getting really quiet these days?" Harry grumbled as he handed over the arrow, jumping over another tree.

"Slower too," Daryl pointed out, slowing marginally, they were soon to be leaving the woods judging by the houses he could see through the trees.

They ran for an extra three minutes just to put as much distance between them and the walkers as possible. "I think we lost them," Harry said, not even breathing heavily or breaking sweat. You got used to running like that especially amidst an apocalypse where running really was your only option if you wanted to live another day. He had always been a fast runner, he had to be to keep one step ahead of his cousin and his friends. "But you were right, they were a bit slower than normal…do you think it's the winter?"

"Could be, slows everythin' else why not them?" Daryl shrugged, glancing around the trees to make sure they weren't going to be ambushed by more walkers.

"Clear?" Harry questioned quietly, tightening his compound bow so if he had to run away it wouldn't smack into his back each step he took or worse thump every time he jumped over a tree or log.

Daryl nodded, before confirming it with a "Yes," seeing that Harry had his back to him, keeping watch just in case anything came out of nowhere. It was never safe outside these walls, he was constantly on edge, but he liked the quietness and the familiar feeling of hunting it was something he grabbed onto in an ever changing world they found themselves living in.

With the road clear they both began walking again, crossing over Harry's lips twitched when he noticed something in the open garage. It looked as if someone had left in a hurry, either that or it had already been used as scavenging ground. It made no sense though that they would leave that lying there. "Would you look at that," Harry gestured towards the motorbike with his head. It was black with orange flame design painted down the body of the motorbike. The bike itself was low and the handles stuck out quite a bit, like Merle's bike actually now that he thought about it. "Go on, take it, I know you want to. You miss riding Merle's bike, but you're too stubborn to ask." Harry chuckled, as he moved into the house itself. It had belonged to family, and it was them who had cleared out in a hurry, most of the photos had been taken, he could see the difference in the walls, where the photos had once been, it was cleaner compared to the areas of the wall that hadn't had pictures placed in it. There were a few smaller ones spread out, in the mostly empty living room, a family of four, presumably the parents and two kids. One was maybe four or five years old and the other a teenager, he wondered if it was his bike or the fathers, not that he really cared. He'd spent way too much time lingering on those photos.

Unconsciously gripping his hunting knife, he began to search the house, he found quite a bit of food in the kitchen still, why would they leave the food? Yet take the photo albums and everything? Sighing softly, he shook his head and checked everywhere before he proceeded to remove the large white canvas bag he'd taken from the cars he'd searched after finding Sophia and began to put all that was edible into the bag keeping his knife within grabbing distance. He didn't dare open the fridge, those things stank something awful, in fact some you could even see the mould creeping out in some of them.

Once he was done with the kitchen, Harry moved towards the stairs, and began to slowly move up them, listening intently as he went along. One foot up after the other, the kid looked to be around Andre's age, with a bit of luck there might be something for him to play with still in the room or something. Using his foot he opened the first door he came across, the other doors were all closed he observed. It was the bathroom, he found toilet roll something they were short on, he took that and put it in the landing, before going back, searching the cupboards above the sink, disregarding the make up, he took the pack of toothbrushes and thoughtfully used the Gemino spell twice, before putting the three packs of toothbrushes into the bag, along with the half used toothpaste, one exactly like it still in its box and the child's toothpaste although he wasn't sure if the kid would still have his baby teeth! His knowledge on kids was superficial at best. The razors, shavers, shaving cream, deodorant, shower gel, feminine hygiene products, hair ties, soap it all went in as well anything that would be useful to them.

He even took the towels that were folded up neatly, which took up nearly all the room in the bag. Harry groaned just looking at the bath, he could literally actually have a warm bath, he could Aguamenti the water and heat it up, he was very tempted but he didn't, he'd wait until he had a minute alone somewhere to make one. He was sure the image of the prefects bathroom came to mind just to torment him further.

The next room was obviously the parents bedroom, looking in the cupboards he found no walker waiting to try and bite him. It was mostly empty, with only a few items of clothing still in the cupboard and in the drawers. Noticing a box, he opened it, mostly filled with vacuum bags with bedding, some had clothes too, shrugging he dragged it and began to put the rest of the clothes that were lying around into it as well, he was sure someone could get the use of them.

He dragged the box out to the landing beside the bag and toilet roll, or toilet paper as they called it here. He then went to the other bedroom, it was the kids, there were dozens of a child's drawing, even a mould of their feet, also plenty of toys, he obviously couldn't take it all, so he chose wisely on the few items he would. Lego was one of them, a power tool station, crayons, drawing books and a few board games, twister, buckaroo, large children's cards, and he took every single book on the bookshelf. He took the clothes that had been left behind as well, it was just four pairs of trousers, two jeans, two pairs of jogging trousers, and t-shirts and only two sweaters he found in the laundry basket. Some socks and underwear as well. He'd literally just put it in the box in the hallway when Daryl spoke.

"Why don't you take the house as well?" Daryl said, standing at the top of the stairs in disbelief at how much had been accumulated in the short time he'd inspected the motorbike.

"I'd be tempted to take the bed, not the house," Harry pointed out wryly, as he dumped the books in the box. He then took the last bedroom which was in the front of the house while the other bedrooms had been at the back. His nose screwed up and his hand went over his mouth, bloody hell it smelt atrocious in there. There were dozens of flies zooming around under the bed, he could only make out the end of a pizza box. Who put food under their bed and let it get to that state? Shaking his head he nosed around, avoiding under the bed, but finding some decent stuff, around fifty comic books, a few actual books that looked more like they belonged to his school, and his clothes they didn't have any male teenagers in the group but you learnt to wear what you could quickly

Hearing an engine in the distance Harry atomically ducked out of view, before slowly peering out, trying to keep himself hidden, but wanting to see who it could be. He frowned when he noticed it was an army vehicle, but those inside it were not dressed in military gear, they also didn't have the military buzz cut. End of the world or not, he knew those people would always have their hair the way it should, it was instinct for them. There was only four of them Harry observed, they were driving slowly, that just used up gas quicker.

"What the bloody hell are they up to," Harry said shrewdly.

"Same as us, surviving'," Daryl said, but he was watching them closely. It was as if they were looking for people, their next actions confirmed it, as a man with short brown hair stepped out of the vehicle followed by a man wearing glasses. The short brown haired man used a megaphone calling out to 'all survivors' attracting walkers to him, which the two men in the truck disposed of by firing on them. Wasting bullets in the process since they never hit the head first time, one had a bat and eventually used that to beat the thing to a pulp.

To Harry's disbelief a family did appear from somewhere in front of them, with bags full of things, the man spoke to them before they got into the vehicle. He couldn't believe anyone would just blindly trust someone, but hadn't Mira done just that exact thing this morning? Desperation makes for wonderful incentive - especially about things you wouldn't otherwise normally do. The brown haired man had a look on his face as he closed the door. It was one of utter satisfaction, there was just something familiar about that look, but Harry didn't have a chance to think on it as they left.

"I wonder why they didn't search the properties," Harry said, eyes narrowed in contemplation. "I mean if they're taking people in and feeding them…surely they need all the supplies they can get. I know we do, and they were wasting bullets like they had a lot more where they came from. They aren't army…I suppose the army might have asked for help of some kind, its not like they have any chance of recruiting any time soon. Would explain why they won't need supplies as well." he added thoughtfully, shrugging his shoulders, well, it had nothing to do with him, maybe after winter and he headed to DC the others might be better of joining this other group, admittedly if they could find them. By the time he was done with his group they might even be able to teach the idiots a thing or two about shooting a gun. Sophia, a twelve year old had a better aim than the grown adult he'd just observed.

"Lets get the…" Harry started but stopped when he heard the megaphone again, hissing in agitation, he flicked out his wand and cleaned up the room and incidentally the smell. Sighing resignedly he sat down on the floor, they would have to wait until these guys were well away, don't trust anyone, a good saying to have especially these days, he didn't want to risk them being bad guys and bringing bother down upon the prison - especially if they had only a camp and no safe place to stay the prison would seem like a godsend to them. "We might be here for a while," he sighed, plucking out his trunk, he unshrunk it and clicked it to the compartment he wanted and brought out two gold cardboard boxes and flung one to Daryl, a whimsical smile on his face.

"Chocolate frog cards?" Daryl read the words, staring blankly at Harry, these obviously held a lot of meaning for Harry he could tell by the way he'd smiled, Harry rarely did that genuinely.

"It's chocolate, wizarding world chocolate, there's a card inside with it, people like to save them up, there are like two hundred and two chocolate frog cards to collect by my last estimation. Luna completely cleared the shelves of Honeydukes before she came over," Harry explained, he knew Daryl had a sweet tooth. "Don't worry its completely safe, there's nothing dangerous in it." his amusement building as he watched the wrapper being torn and he was blessed with a look of utter astonishment on Daryl's face, he was gobsmacked as the frog leapt from the cardboard box and into the air to land on Daryl's leather jacket, the one with the wings that Harry personally thought was really hot.

"They only have one decent leap in them," Harry said his voice chortled with amusement as he spoke. "It will stay still now you can eat it." with that Harry opened his own, after flipping it around a few times, snatching his frog like the seeker he'd been born to be, and ate it, scoffing at the name he noticed on the card, "Dumbledore, of course I had to get him out of all the names available." he flipped it away before belatedly realizing he really shouldn't leave it lying. He was just about to set it on fire with a simple 'Incendio' but Daryl picked it up, no doubt curious so Harry just shrugged and re-pocketed his wand.

Having heard a small amount of information about Dumbledore, the face he saw on the card was most definitely not what Daryl expected. If he put on a red suit he'd look like Santa clause unaware of the fact he thought pretty much the same as Harry had when he first saw Dumbledore. Knowing what Daryl did about the old man, he didn't experience anything in the way of emotions staring at the twinkling faced wizard.

"Which one did you get? Merlin and Dumbledore are by far the more popular ones, Agrippa and Ptolemy are the extremely rare ones in fact I've heard of them being sold for money - you know always desperate to have the entire collection. A lot of people spent their entire lives collecting them." Harry questioned, peering out the window, listening for any sound but it seemed as if the street was deserted now.

"Harry James Potter," Daryl read.

"Give me that!" Harry lurched forward trying to get the card from Daryl, both of them ended up rolling around the room, Daryl trying to stop Harry from getting it all the while actually amused, and Harry who wanted to get it off him. "I'll bloody burn it in your hands," Harry told him, still trying to get the damn card from Daryl's fingers.

"No you won't," Daryl said sure in that knowledge, Harry would never use magic against him that way, he wasn't that kind of person. He definitely wasn't letting Harry get his hands on the card, he was going to have a lot of fun with it. They continued rolling around the room until their hearing picked up the sound of growls. Which made them both pause, look at each other, before lurching to their feet, the noise and hail of guns had attracted quite a few of them they both observed.

"It's time to hit the trail, is there any gas in the motorbike?"

"Yes, dunno if its enough to get us back," Daryl revealed, mentally making a path they could take with the motorbike.

"Then let's get everything and get the hell out of here, once we're away from here we can get the gas out," Harry said, closing his trunk and shrinking it. Daryl quickly ran down the stairs, Harry noticed he'd taken one of the bags with him. Flicking out his wand, his left hand shoved the toilet paper into the box before he shrunk it, he could right it again before they reached the prison, or just walk and make it seem like they hadn't used the motorbike, whatever worked.

Hearing the bike roaring to life, he jumped down the stairs, taking them two at a time and quickly made it to the garage in record time, jumping on, avoiding slicing his own leg with his sword they were off, zipping passed the walkers that had suddenly started coming into the garage at the sounds of the engine. Harry kicked out at a few so they didn't end up toppling off the bike and before they knew it the street could only be seen at the back of the mirror for a very brief time before they were turning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go plenty of Daryl Harry time!! :D soo you want to see some jealous Daryl do you? Will i bring in someone new to make Daryl grit his teeth or will it be Mira who clings to Harry? :P Or will they get together without anyone trying it on with Harry? hmm so many possibilities...will Merle tell Daryl to get his head out his arse in his own way giving his approval? Would that be all Daryl requires? Or will he need more? Both of them don't have much in way of self esteem, Harry probably has more since he had people around him that helped him while Daryl didn't until now! R&R please!


	44. Chapter 44

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 44

Three nearly four weeks had gone by, and the prison had undergone an immense change, between all of them they were working from the crack of dawn until it got dark. They had electricity, thanks to Oscar who had been assigned to work in that area before the apocalypse. The back up generators were run with diesel something else they had to get when they were out scavenging but nobody was complaining, they also could actually take a shower now and no longer smelt rotten to do that they'd had to go to a hardware store, the first three they'd hit had been pretty much empty but on their fourth attempt they'd successfully gotten everything they needed for the moment. The most disconcerting things for the women in the group was how used to the smell they had gotten.

Harry stood in front of the prison, thinking on the past few weeks, and yes he knew how long it had been, the others did too. Harry had brought in a calendar and marked it every day during breakfast whether he was the one to cook or not. It was astonishing how much could change in a short time, but given the close quarters and the relief that they no longer had to continue running every day, and had somewhere they could settle down, and actually have conversation - all while working for most part admittedly, it made for changes that truly were for the better - they grew closer, stronger as a unit and they would need to remain that way.

Hearing a childish giggle, he turned just slightly, observing Mira with Andre, his lips twitched. She had taken his word to heart and had ensured Andre was always watched. He was grateful for it; he'd already had to keep a child safe because neither Lori nor Rick had seemed inclined to. The thought of that sweet innocent boy walking around a walker made a shudder run up his spine. No, in the past it had taken a village to raise a child, now it would be that way now too. Andre was too young to train right now, but Mira had joined in, or rather he had ordered her to do so. She was decent enough with a sword (probably harnessed out of sheer need during the outbreak) but shooting was a problem, but she would get there, Carol was too, becoming quite a good shot, although she still had a long way to go, Sophia helped along no doubt, Carol didn't want to be protected by her daughter, she wanted to do the protecting. There was always going to be a sense of competition, a desire to be better, but Harry kept it as minimal as possible, even Andrea had settled down, no more thoughtless acts (yet), no more desire to be better than everyone else. She had grown comfortable in her own skin and seemed content with her place in the group and he hoped it continued.

"He's growing so quickly," Mira commented as she moved to stand beside Harry, he had been avoiding her, or at least she'd assumed so until the others told him he was a bit anti-social, a complete contradiction to what she expected but the war must have changed him. The wizarding war had helped Harry prepare for this world; there was no doubt about it. Maybe one day he would relax and actually live a little. The more she observed him the more she wondered if he had ever lived at all. The irony wasn't lost on her given the title he was known by all over the world.

"The nutrition potion I put into the soup will have helped that," Harry revealed, everyone's soup, but only those who needed it would be affected. He'd did it mostly for her and Andre, they had been skin and bone when they were first introduced, Mira more so, due to the fact she had been giving the little boy more of what she found for them to eat.

"You make potions?" Mira's breathing hitched, how had she not tasted it? Thinking back, trying to remember if she'd had soup the first few days and she could remember yes, they had, all of them had actually. She knew her potions, so she was torn between shock, mortification and annoyance at his pronouncement.

"I haven't had a chance yet, but I cleared out the apothecary at home before I came here," Harry answered honestly, wondering at her hitched breathing, was she feeling envious or just missed being able to discuss magic in general? He would find somewhere to brew and ward it to the max so nobody could see it.

"But you plan to?" Mira asked her voice hushed and hopeful.

Harry blinked and turned to stare at her, "Yes, we'll need them sooner or later." he would rather be prepared than caught unawares. The cold Andrea had, had been passed on to Dale and Amy, being in close quarters well lets just say it was better safe than sorry.

"Can I help?" Mira enquired a hint of pleading in her voice, seeing the look on his face, "What? You don't think squibs can brew potions?" she asked bitterly.

"Do not tell me what I think," Harry stated sharply, green eyes glowing in annoyance, it tapered off slightly at the fear in her eyes, damn it, he hadn't meant to scare her but he'd be damned if he let anyone presume to know him. Especially someone who had obviously only ever heard tales of the Boy-Who-Lived. He was, nor had he ever been the man or boy they portrayed him to be. "It's just been my experience that most squibs prefer not to have any association with the magical world and yes, that includes potions. Squibs do have magic, just not enough to access it with a wand, so yes I'm very aware that you can brew potions."

"Oh, sorry," Mira apologised, "I'm just not used to…" she trailed off he knew without her having to say more.

"Yeah, well, I'm not them, and the sooner you realize that the better, although I'm sure we'll get our wires crossed at one point or another." Harry said wryly, giving her a smirk. "Have you brewed often?" he then asked in pure curiosity.

"Yes, it's how my father and I made an income well other than what he had in his trust vault," Mira explained, "He taught me everything I know, he even bought the books here when he was eleven." all that was gone, she'd had to leave her home and things behind and run for her life, her little home had been overrun by walkers, if she hadn't maintained that underground tunnel she would have been gone. "Nobody knew they were buying from a squib of course," now that would have guaranteed the business going bust. Such things no longer mattered, money wasn't the currency of this realm whether it's Dollars, British pounds or Galleons, no guns and food and medicine were now the currency one went by.

"Alright, but I'm still looking for somewhere that's safe," Harry informed her, not elaborating due to the fact Andrea was approaching.

"I understand," Mira nodded, not only did he need somewhere to brew away from prying eyes, it needed to be somewhere that wouldn't be affected if there was an explosion.

"That's the garden watered, they're looking a lot better now," Andrea said, looking relieved. They had dried up a little, but since they'd put large containers outside to catch any rain that fell, unbeknown to them Harry sometimes added to it if they were getting a little low, they were able to water the plants and trees without too much trouble. They'd been left to dry a bit too much while they were busy getting the prison into some semblance of normalcy, so they could live comfortably.

"Everything?" Harry asked they wouldn't produce anymore after they were done now that it was winter, but it had helped them eat healthy for the past month so he couldn't complain.

"Yes," Andrea nodded, idly removing the gardening gloves she had on, shaking the soil from them at the same time.

"Good," Harry answered.

"I'd like to come out with you tomorrow when you and Daryl go scavenging." Andrea asked stiffening her shoulders knowing it would be a fight to get him to agree. He was overprotective, didn't like too many people going hunting, Merle and Luna obviously went together, as a couple they would want alone time. Harry usually went with just Daryl, who better to have your back than a fellow hunter? A few times they'd all gone; he always denied them when they offered, far too protective.

"Why didn't you go with Merle and Luna?" Harry queried puzzled.

"They were gone before I got a chance to catch up with them," Andrea revealed, Harry and Daryl had been on watch last night, so Merle and Luna went scavenging. The nights that Merle and Luna were on watch, Harry and Daryl went. Sometimes it was just to hunt for animals other times it was to scavenge. They always brought back good hauls, the soaps, sanitary towels and toothpaste had been a very welcoming sight for them all.

Harry chuckled, "I sincerely doubt they're getting much of anything done," they were in their utterly horny stage of their relationship, he had threatened Merle a total of twenty times since their relationship began, he knew what Merle had been like and he didn't want Luna hurt, even though she could look after herself, he loved her, and wanted her to be happy, and wasn't going to allow anything to make her unhappy. Luna had called him 'the most annoyingly overprotective brother ever', she'd repeated it a few time since, he'd always considered her a sister, but to be teasingly told that by her had made him feel happier than he had in a long, long time.

"Too much information," Andrea cringed, she honestly didn't understand what Luna saw in Merle Dixon, although admittedly he had calmed down a bit since they'd started dating. He wasn't as crude as usual, no he just saved it all for Luna, who just seemed amused and came back with as good as she got. It was kind of funny to hear them sometimes, the sarcastic retorts flowing back and forth. He was still volatile, but not the way he had been back at the quarry, the drugs probably majored in that. She still thought he would abandon them if he had to, to save his own skin. Maybe time would prove her wrong, in fact she would love it if she was, for Luna's sake, but a leopard didn't change its spots. She had to remind herself that they had gone looking for Sophia, they didn't need to, but they had, perhaps the gruff exterior hid something more.

Mira laughed a little at the look on Andrea's face.

Breathing out softly, flexing slightly, that was the wards strengthened for this month, "Just because you aren't overly fond of him, it doesn't mean it's not entitled to be happy, however it can be found in an apocalyptic world." truthfully he was envious of Luna and Merle, they had the guts to go for what they wanted, he never could, never would be able to. He would content himself with friendship, it was even more important now, if he even dared to reveal his feelings Daryl wouldn't react well and both brothers would probably become intolerable because of his…sexual orientation. He wasn't going to let himself be put down, not even by the brothers, no matter how fond he was off them and he would leave, which would make Luna feel split in half, he didn't want that. "Now I best go and deal with those walkers," they were all grappling at the fence, cut off from their food and growing angrily because of it.

Harry stalked down the path, there were many knives and sharp implements hanging from the fences, they used them while training and were there in case of an emergency. Whether they found a weakness in the fence, his wards came down; someone deliberately let them in there were so many possibilities his war mind had come up with. Unsheathing his knife he began the ardours task of getting the walkers in the head through a linked fence.

"You should slow down, son," Dale commented as he joined Harry, the homemade spear implement was his weapon of choice as he joined Harry. "You need to take a break, all this work isn't good for you." he never settled down unless it was to eat or sleep, they'd all tried to get him to take a break but he never did.

"Ah, but life is always going to be on the fast track now, Dale, just a different fast track than people are used to." Harry commented as he thrust the blade through the walkers head. "If we don't do what we can to secure this place completely…then we're going to be on the run looking for another place again and doing it all over from scratch, it's not really something I want to do. For better or for worse, this place is decent enough."

"For one so young, it's disconcerting that I cannot argue with your logic," Dale sighed in resignation, it was true and he had no refute for that statement. Thrusting the spear through the eye socket and the walker fell with a thud.

"Now we both know that's not true," Harry snorted wryly, "You're not one to shy away from what you think, and despite the fact it's annoying I do respect you for it at least the fact you speak up, not the subject in which you chose to speak up about."

"I am grateful for what you're doing for all of us," Dale said as he dispatched the second last walker, as Harry finished the last one off. He was keeping Amy and Andrea safe, he would always be grateful for that; he loved those girls like they were his own. His wife had miscarried and they'd found it too hard to try again, he couldn't imagine loving any child more than Amy and Andrea.

"Did any of those jumpers…I mean sweaters that were brought in fit you?" Harry asked, glancing at Dale who was once again in those Hawaiian shirts he preferred. He couldn't be warm in those, the weather was quite chilly.

"No," Dale commented, waving the spear off to the side, trying to get rid of the blood spatter and brain matter off it. He didn't like being complimented, but that was something Dale had come to realize over the course of the last month. The girls especially had continuously thanked him, glad to be safe, and Harry had continued to brush it off as if it were nothing.

Harry nodded, noticing Daryl coming around the side so made quick work of getting the gates open for him.

"Dale do we have a wrench?" Harry asked, moving away, he knew Daryl would close the gates.

"Yes, quite a few actually," Dale commented, he was in charge of all the tools, which were kept in a large toolbox, one in their home and the other in the RV both boxes had everything they could conceivably need for any job.

"Thanks," Harry called, it was time to get his own project done, which was to get those bunk beds out of his cell, he wanted a proper bed but one wouldn't fit with them inside. If this place was going to be there's he wanted something to be his for as long as it was. He'd spent his childhood in a damn cupboard and teenage years on a rickety old bed with springs digging into his back; he just wanted to do something for himself. He hated that it felt wrong, but he was doing this for himself, he'd done all he could for the others to make it easier for them, it was his turn now.

"Hello, Carol," Harry said giving her a genuine smile as he entered the 'cafeteria/kitchen' which was where Amy, Carol and Axel were currently washing and drying the plates, which were miss matched to the extreme but nobody cared. "Axel, Amy," giving them a nod as he walked over to the little niche under the stairs and dragged out the toolbox.

"Is everything alright? I can help if you need someone strong," Big Tiny said in his usual soft voice.

His voice definitely didn't fit someone with the big stature that Big Tiny had (he was never called anything else and never revealed his name despite the fact they all knew it due to the fact they'd seen his prisoner file), even more than ever Harry saw him as a Hagrid. He was extremely hesitant still about killing walkers and that was a month of defence lessons under his belt. The three guys who had been in the prison to begin with were fitting in quite well, their willingness to help any task that required doing also helped along the way. They didn't slouch off; they worked just as hard as everyone else. "No, I don't think I'll need help but I'll let you know if I do."

"Alright," Big Tiny said in agreement as he moved over to Axel and began to quietly talk to him.

"Here, you didn't eat much at breakfast," Carol said, handing over an apple to Harry, giving him a pointed look.

Harry accepted it with a grin, Carol had truly taken on the role of the mother to them all, she even did it with Daryl and Merle, while Daryl had warmed to it Merle still grumbled. Giving her a nod he walked out with the wrench over his shoulder biting into the apple, too bad she hadn't made cookies today, now she made the best cookies.

It didn't take long for him to reach their cell block, Big Tiny, Oscar and Axel had continued to use the other cell block, Mira and Andre were in the main one with Harry and the others next to Andrea and Amy. Clambering up the stairs, Harry entered his 'room' and methodically began to remove the screws (with the aid of magic making it easier) from the floor keeping the bunk exactly where it is. He wasn't exactly sure how he would get it down the stairs but he'd manage somehow.

He had just removed the first of the four when something barrelled into him, a wet tongue licking at his neck. "Hey, boy," Harry said grinning, flipping the screw into the unused sink, and leaving the wrench on the floor before scratching and petting at Anubis who had been outside with Sophia. If Anubis wasn't with him he was always with Sophia and Andre. He assumed Anubis may have had an owner with kids and was protective of them, or it was just something he chose to do with them anyway. He wasn't very knowledgably about dogs, just what he saw and observed. Scratching at his belly, he heard moving around down stairs.

"Sophia is that you?" Harry called.

"Yes, Harry, mum asked me to get everyone's laundry," Sophia called up; the large basket at the side of the stairs was for clothes. "Come on Anubis!" Sophia called. She wanted to get her chores done so she could read the books Harry had brought especially for her back from scavenging. He'd promised when she said she missed reading, after seeing all the child books he'd brought in mostly for Andre to be read at night.

Anubis didn't move causing Harry to laugh a little, "I think he's going to be staying with me," he informed her, knowing without looking she was pouting.

"Traitor!" she muttered quietly, shaking her head, as she began to drag the basket out the cell block and back to her mum.

Harry who heard laughed, as he patted at Anubis, before picking up the wench, trickling his magic through the screw then beginning to unscrew it. The crunching of food was the only thing other than the grinding of metal to be heard in the room, as Anubis ate his kibble as Harry continued his work. All the vegetable seeds had been planted, at the back of the prison nearer the water supply that and it wasn't so obvious people were there. He had been reading all the books he had in hopes of finding a spell that would work, one that would make the prison look empty, but not to his own people, but there was nothing, if he put that spell up they'd probably think the prison had been overrun. He and Luna were trying to come up with an idea that would work out, so far they hadn't had any success whatsoever.

"Need a hand?" Daryl asked, as always the hunter was extremely quiet in his approach.

Not quiet enough since both Anubis and Harry had heard him, admittedly only just it was difficult to be unheard when it was metal you were moving on and had heavy boots on. "Not yet, although I have no idea what the hell to do with it, I was thinking one of the empty rooms, never know when they might come in handy." Harry admitted straining to get to the other screws.

"You want to help others then?" Daryl asked, leaning against the wall, watching Harry closely. "Carol spoke to me about it earlier."

"About helping people?" Harry asked, slightly surprised, it had taken Carol the longest to warm up to the others, although if he wasn't mistaken she had a little crush on Axel. "Well…that's unexpected,"

Daryl snorted nodding wordlessly in agreement, knowing what Harry was thinking about without needing to have his abilities.

"Was she serious?" Harry couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"She says she knows I can tell a good guy from a bad guy," Daryl admitted, and he could, he was shocked that she'd actually been observing him back as he observed the others.

"Technically you tell when someone is lying to you," Harry corrected her misconception, "And what do you think?" he doubted he would ever leave someone if they needed his help, as long as they weren't the wrong sort. It would be easy enough to see if they were but it would take more than just his word...or at least he'd assumed so, judging by Carol's statement, maybe not. He wasn't the hero he used to be, but he wouldn't damn anyone to a lonely existence trying to get by in this apocalyptic world. Not to come across people who were really bad and end up dead. 

Only time would tell.

"It's a good idea," Daryl shrugged his tone impassive as if he didn't really care either way.

Harry peered out from under the bed, giving him a pointed look, letting him know he wasn't fooled by his nonchalance. "I never brought it up because I didn't think anyone would be amendable to the idea." Harry mused sliding back under moving to the other side of the bed and getting that last screw (they were more like bolts really) and before long the bunk was no longer bolted to the floor. Now Merle wouldn't like it, tangible proof that Daryl wasn't exactly like his brother - maybe the others would finally see that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg or not? sudden I know but would you like a miniature version of Harry/Daryl walking around? :D WHICH by the way won't happen until the end of the story it's just something I'm thinking about but i know a lot of you won't like it - definitely not writing another story though LOL not until this one and a lot of my other stories are finished...saying that now wait until season 7 premiers :O so worried about it!! and dont worry not saying anything more spoilers ;) especially for those who aren't caught up yet! :D and sorry the chapters not productive much just a show of what's been happening...R&R please.


	45. Chapter 45

Walking Dead Wizard

For those who think Luna and Merle's relationship came out of nowhere please go and read chapter 42 it's right at the top on the flashback its clearly defined there, also added a bit to it like I promised I would since at the time I couldn't think of anything but it turned out very good if I don't say so myself :D

Chapter 45

Harry rubbed his eyes, sighing softly as he made his way to the cafeteria, through not through tiredness, his new double bed saw to that and with the most comfortable mattress too. He really hoped something didn't happen to the prison, he would just hate to leave it all behind and start again…especially considering they were still getting everything fixed, although all important parts had been improved it was just little bits here and there to make life easier. Luna and Merle had brought people back yesterday evening, or should he say Luna had since Merle would rather leave people to fend for themselves. What could he say, Luna may have helped Merle mellow out a bit, but when it came to others he had no desire to help them. It was more to do with the honest fact that he felt nobody would have helped him if the situations had been reversed. That and the more people they had in the prison the worse they were being bombarded on all sides from walkers, trying to get in at them. Harry did point out that it could have something to do with the animals too.

Entering the cafeteria, he noticed the small huddled group of people; they were half between gazing around in awe, glancing at the food cooking with raw hunger, or glancing at the others fearfully. The oldest person there was barely in their twenties, which indicated that it was unlikely that the two other younger teens were her kids although they could be related.

"Hello," Harry said, his accent catching them unawares judging by the shock on their faces. The three looked skinny, but that was nothing new nowadays, their clothes were torn and ripped, being held up with rope or shoe laces. The clothes were too big for them but anything was better than nothing. The woman's face was gaunt and tired, she was evidently exhausted. The two boys looked only marginally better. The bag which had been opened and the contents put on the table, three kitchen knives, two jars of nearly empty peanut butter, and a pack of half finished crisps. No water, no bottles, he suspected heavily they'd had to run from a camp they'd set up and grabbed only the bag.

"Are you the leader Luna told us about?" the youngest child there asked, Harry would guess his age to be around perhaps eleven or twelve years of age, despite what happened he seemed to have remained relatively intact, perhaps spared the worst of what happened? Either that or his way of dealing with it was burying it so deeply in his mind and basically forgetting about it. In fact Harry took that back, there was no way he was eleven, he was cute though, blonde curly hair, and yes, even matted and dirty he could see it was curly. They had spent the night in the same place as the prisoners had, but it was much more comfortable now, they always got put in when they were found and Harry wasn't there. Harry and Daryl always had the last say; it was something they had agreed upon. Since his trust in Axel, Big Tiny and Oscar had proven to be true. The others had trusted Shane and look where that had led. Harry, Merle and Daryl hadn't trusted him from the get go so it seemed to be the best thing to do.

"Do I even want to know?" Harry asked Luna his lips quirking in amusement. Wondering what Luna had been telling the child to cheer him up.

Luna just grinned, leaning into Merle slightly, just watching what was going on, Carol was currently hovering over the food, making sure it didn't burn but one couldn't miss the fact she was paying close attention to what was going on. Dale was sitting drinking a cup of coffee with relish. It still hadn't gotten old yet, admittedly they'd only started actively hunting and bring people they found back home (and yes it was their home, for however long it was possible) which wasn't as easy as one would assume. People were afraid of each other now, and usually ran in the opposite direction as fast as their feet could carry them. Fear the walkers and fear the living that seemed to be the motto now for the human race.

"Yes, my name is Harry, this is Luna, Merle, Daryl, Carol and Big Tiny, and Dale and if things go well you may meet the others," Harry informed them, pointing to them in turn, watching their eyes fill with hope. "I just have a few questions for you, ones that I want answered as truthfully as possible, and believe me we will know if you lie, to stay you are required to tell the whole truth we must trust those we let in, I'm sure you can understand that," here he spoke to the girl who looked to be in her twenties.

"Alright," she rasped out, her voice thick as if she hadn't spoken for a long time although Harry would bet thirst and hunger played a large part in that.

"What are your names and ages?" Harry started off, still staring intently at them.

"My name is Chloe, I'm twenty seven, this is Patrick, he's fifteen and the little one is Luke, he's eight," Chloe explained keeping straight to the point and answering the questions without pause and being completely honest.

"Have you always been together?" Harry asked shrewdly.

"Yes, we were part of a larger group," Chloe replied, devastatedly and nervously brushing her long matted brown hair back. Vividly recalling what had happened, and no matter how much she tried to stop herself from dwelling on it, she wasn't successful at all. She glanced at the two children, Patrick might look grown up but he was still such a child, she thought watching him right his glasses and fiddle with his sleeve a nervous habit he'd had since she'd known him.

"And it dwindled down to just the three of you?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed, how the hell had she been able to keep herself and two kids alive? It had been near enough impossible for him and he had two hunters and a witch to help him out.

"My fiancé sacrificed himself to get me, Patrick and Luke out of there, he was already bitten," Chloe said, her face spasming in agony a sure sign that it had happened very recently. "As were Jack and Mark, we just ran and ran, we haven't looked back since, until Luna saw us," or rather seen Luke, who had been slower than them at hiding from the two, one never knew who to trust nowadays. She couldn't help but be glad Luna had, she was so tired, and she wasn't sure how much longer they could go on, each house she'd scavenged hadn't turned up much in ways to eat and absolutely nothing to drink. Her energy was waning, for most part pure adrenaline got her through the day.

"Here, drink up," Carol said, putting three bottles on the table, it was diluted orange squash something different for them she was sure would be appreciated. Harry and Daryl had gotten it on one of their runs, or rather a whole shelf of it, different flavours, Sophia certainly appreciated it. "Food will be served soon," noodles for them, it would fill them up and give them carbohydrates they sorely needed.

"Thank you," Chloe said, tears filling her eyes, gratitude shining out, so very grateful for something to drink; she drank the contents of the entire bottle in record time. Barely able to prevent herself from coughing and spluttering…it was for naught really.

"Have you killed anyone?" Harry asked abruptly causing Chloe to cough the last gulp of juice, but she thankfully managed to swallow it down.

"No!" she protested vehemently, staring at him aghast.

"Good, last question, do you know how to fight?" Harry enquired.

"You mean like fist fighting or rotters?" Chloe enquired only slightly confused.

"Both," Harry stated, letting them stick to what they call the walkers, he didn't feel the need to make them feel insignificant and stupid because of their choice in what they named the flesh eating reanimated corpses. It wasn't as if he didn't know what she was talking about anyway.

"I'm alright," Chloe admitted, she wasn't the best but she gave as good as she got, and had kept herself alive thus far. It had to count for something right? And so she said that, "I've kept us alive thus far…it has to count doesn't it?"

"Damn right it does," Harry said immediately, either she was being modest or she was just pure lucky and had gotten by with the skin of her teeth.

"What else do you need to know?" Chloe asked, becoming more and more hopeful that they'd have a place to actually close their eyes without fear that rotters were looming over them ready to bite. A part of her did wonder if it was as good as it seemed, being here. His accent really was odd to hear, it was the first time she'd heard a different accent since the world had gone to hell.

"Nothing," Harry stated, what their last names were, what job they had before this occurred, where their families were…it was all a bunch of useless questions, what did it matter what job you had before the apocalypse? Not many jobs in the world had truly been able to prepare anyone for what was to come. "However there are a few stipulations and they are mandatory." Watching her stiffen up, dread glimmering through her blue eyes.

When it was obvious she wasn't going to ask him, Harry continued on, "Everyone goes through training, yes even the young one; he will attend a few classes that Carol has set up for when it would become required. One of those classes will be learning how to wield knives, when they are comfortable around them; Luna will be teaching them basic manoeuvres and how to fight walkers. Myself, Daryl, Luna, Merle and Andrea are in charge of the advanced defence class, everyone here has gone through them, this place might not always be standing, I want to know that I am sending those under my care out knowing how to take care of themselves, how to survive." his voice became increasingly passionate as he spoke.

Daryl shifted just slightly, as he stared at the newcomers, they were trustworthy, he could tell, but Harry wouldn't accept them just lounging around doing nothing, they would have to earn their spot here. Since they wouldn't be going hunting it was the best they could do was work around the prison and learn to fight. He, Harry, Merle and Luna were the only ones that went hunting with Andrea going on occasion, which prevented Harry from using magic but it didn't seem to perturb him, it was the first time he realized Harry truly didn't rely on his magic. He did get a sense of smug satisfaction when Mira wasn't allowed to go, the woman was constantly hovering around Harry and it set his teeth on edge, made him want to shoot an arrow through her head and be done with it.

Merle from where he was standing his head on Luna's head, was watching his brother closely as he had taken to doing as of late. Honestly, his brother was as useless as bloody tits on a bull, he really needed to shit or get off the pot. He wanted to laugh just remembering the look on Luna's face when she realized he already knew about his brothers…affections for Harry, how could he not? Daryl was his brother, and he knew him best of all.

-0 Flash Back 0-

"Wait a minute…are you trying to tell me you knew?" Luna asked, sitting up, staring down at Merle completely shocked. Her blue eyes wider than normal as she stared at her partner who was lounging on the bed they'd made in the tower, primarily for their own use since none of the others were in a relationship of any kind at the moment. She'd been broaching the subject very carefully for the last few weeks only for Merle to know?!

Merle chuckled, his arm lazily trailing up and down Luna's leg as he gazed at her with possessiveness, "Of course I know, I'm not stupid or blind." he scoffed at the absurdity of the notion.

"But…But…but…" Luna wasn't able to articulate a response, "But you're a prejudice twat!" she said indignantly.

"It was the way I was raised," Merle explained, shrugging his shoulders, so of course it's the way he would be. "Why do you think I call him Darylina?" he chuckled again. Yes, he knew his brother was light in the loafers. How could he not? Daryl had never once looked at the woman he'd brought back even for a cursory glance…he definitely wouldn't be telling Luna that titbit although she already knew he had been a bit of a player in the past.

"You give your brother such a hard time but you don't even care?" Luna was quite frankly aghast at his nonchalant demeanour. "You do realize you're probably the reason he isn't making a move right?"

Merle snorted, "He's old enough to do whatever he likes, I ain't his keeper," he didn't believe Luna when she said that he had a say over whether Daryl made a move or not.

"Merle," Luna sighed, before going on to explain, "In a way you are, you're all Daryl's had his entire life, he followed you everywhere, if you called he'd come running, you're all he's had to look up to his entire life, right or wrong, he looks up you despite the fact for a good portion of his life you weren't there, ten years age difference would see to that. He's emotionally stunted, he can't stand letting anyone touch him, just because you're men it doesn't mean you don't feel things, and it's probably wreaking havoc within him…he'd never want to let you down, plus you men wouldn't notice the obvious if it slapped you over the head." she added wryly shaking her head, "I doubt Daryl has even realized Harry might be interested." and she still couldn't believe Merle had known all this time, Luna slapped his arm absently, not enough to hurt but to let Merle know she wasn't happy with him the slightest.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Merle complained grouching the words out, he might not care what way his brother swung, but he didn't want to see it, now that would just be going too far for him it did make him shudder. Most of his life he'd thought it abhorrent, disgusting and unnatural, but his brother came before anything else, even though he never showed it, he'd do anything for him. He'd had ample time to come to terms with it though, for the longest time he just continued himself his brother was asexual.

"Let him know you approve," Luna suggested, "In your own way of course, wouldn't want him to think you're dying." she added wryly, blue eyes gleaming with pride.

Merle barked out another laugh, it was true, if he did do anything kind they would think he was dying even his own brother.

"I'm proud of you, you know," Luna said, honestly, lying back down her face pressed against his naked scarred chest, she might not have seen the look on his face but she did feel his entire body stiffen up in what could only be shock.

Nobody had ever said that to Merle Dixon before in his life, and he might be an older man now, but the affects were similar to which a teenager would feel at being told as such added with the shock of it being actually said too. It had the fondness Merle felt for her shoot through the roof, commingled with uncertainty and pride. Never before had a woman had such a profound affect on Merle before, but then again he'd never met anyone like Luna so it stood to reason she would be the one to bring out the best she knew to be beneath his 'redneck' exterior.

They remained in silence for the rest of the night.

-0 End Flashback 0-

"Those are my terms, take it or leave it," Harry said when she remained quiet.

"How about they talk to Oscar and Axel?" Big Tiny questioned, his voice as always soft and suggestive, it truly made his large stature seem overblown.

Harry shook his head, "We're running low on supplies, I have to make another run, I won't be back for hours," He explained, with more people coming it was hardly surprising he was having to go more supplies run, he didn't want them to run out, and without fresh meat being brought to the table, they were getting through the other supplies quicker. The vegetation had nothing more to offer and wouldn't until next year, they'd planted a lot of seeds and were waiting to see if they would take for next summer. They even had seven chickens, which was bringing in eggs for them, something different at least. Merle had built a coop for them, using the wood from the woodwork room in the prison, which was going to very good use. A few horses had been brought in, and Harry was hoping to get a few other animals, but he could only do so much at a time. "Bring them here if you want, they aren't left alone," he warned Big Tiny, who took it as an order to look after them, he nodded solemnly. He and the others knew what it was like out there, had heard from the rest of the groups personal experiences and saw the gates and quite frankly they were determined to stay here as long as possible.

"Should all four of us go? We'll cover a lot more ground," Luna suggested, unless he planned on pulling another load from his trunk, which had done a time or two when they didn't get much, none of the frozen stuff unfortunately…there was no way to explain that.

"I was thinking of just hitting that store we noticed the last time," Harry said thoughtfully as he stared at Luna. "It's surrounded but if we get inside it might mean we'll get lucky."

"It's surrounded because it used to be a safe place for people before it was over run," Luna said, "Mira stopped there before she went to the one she'd been in, she didn't think it was safe so she wanted to find somewhere else. Plus it had no privacy; it was just a bunch of tents."

"So it might have medical supplies as well then," Harry mused thoughtfully.

"If it's surrounded shouldn't you take more people?" Dale said, his face filled with concern, he didn't like that it was Harry that constantly made the sacrifices for the group. He was taking his position as the leader very seriously, too serious, he should let others participate - everyone was getting really good at fighting.

"You know too many people would just result in people getting hurt or worse bitten," Harry told Dale glancing at him seriously. Plus it was surrounded on all ends, even the roof was overrun with the things, to do it without magic would take all night something they couldn't do, they needed to be back before it got dark. "If it doesn't work we'll come back and go with more people tomorrow, but we do need supplies." it was going to be the first time he'd actually tried to get into a large shop though. Usually they stuck to houses which were good enough but they were having to go further and further out to get a decent amount salvaged.

"Just be careful," Dale conceded, knowing by now that he wouldn't be able to change Harry's mind on the matter, he was one stubborn young man.

"Always," Harry replied, thinking of a certain Potions professor as he said it, he may have survived the bite but Harry had still gotten the memories. It was odd how a single word could have so much meaning behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much action I know but it needs to be there :D and as you can see we are getting closer to the slashy goodness ;) hehe and it only took what forty odd chapters yeah it gives a whole new meaning to slow burn doesn't it? BUT i did say it would be that way, its not going to be smooth riding for both boys right away though! the next chapter will have more than enough action for everyone :D I wanted to get Daryl and Harry together before Rick and Co showed up and yes they'll show up...unless you want them to by pass the prison altogether? although realistically they wouldnt have survived as long without Daryl but we can make it so :D perhaps during a confrontation that Harry saves them all? *cough Negan cough* too far away? :D will harry start working on a new secluded places for everyone just in case anything happens to the prison just as a back up? He's smart enough to do it after all...whatcha think? a purely magical secluded area that he controls? hmm R&R please! ALSO for those who think Luna and Merle's relationship came out of nowhere please go and read chapter 42 it's right at the top on the flashback its clearly defined there, also added a bit to it like I promised I would since at the time I couldn't think of anything but it turned out very good if I don't say so myself :D


	46. Chapter 46

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 46

Merle approached his brother, using the skills he utilised while hunting, in other words he crept silently towards him which wasn't as easy as it looked considering he'd taught his brother everything he knew. Not that he was trying very hard; he had no need to as his brother was lost in thought as he gazed across the prison pensively. A large frown appeared across his face, Luna's words ringing in his ears, he couldn't help but wonder if she was right, an odd feeling of guilt passed through him, but he brushed it off immediately, he had nothing to feel guilty about, except the fact he'd unknowingly left his little brother to their fathers mercies, at least he tried to tell himself he had nothing to feel guilty about, but his thoughts lingered on the feeling, he didn't experience guilt often, and certainly didn't show it, but he knew the feeling.

"Where's Luna?" Daryl asked, surprising the hell out of his brother, he was losing his touch if he thought he could sneak up on him. It was rare to see his brother without Luna; they were joint at the hip - literally all the time. If he was honest he hadn't expected it to last, he knew his brother, or thought he had…he'd worried about Luna, she was a nice girl, she didn't deserve whatever Merle would pull. The longer the relationship lasted the more confounded he became, this was probably the longest Merle had gone out with the same girl. The most baffling thing of all was the fact he seemed happy, not that the others would notice, it was just something he would.

"Talking to Harry," Merle grunted, copying his brother and leaning against the prison, crossing his arms and staring broodingly at nothing in particular. He couldn't believe he was going to take Luna's advice, it was making him want to puke, and he wasn't the advice giving kind. He didn't care about anyone other than Harry, Luna and Daryl the rest could go to hell for all he cared, they were survivors, and the others were just scraping by, although compared to the newcomers they were fucking perfect.

It wasn't long before Daryl and Merle observed Harry and Luna leaving the prison, making their way to the squad of cars and vans they had parked up at the side. None was bigger than the first van they'd picked up, the blue one; it was used most frequently, although if all four of them left, then they usually took the white van, sometimes just a car and a van. Merle shoved his hand out when Daryl made to move, pressing against his shoulder so he couldn't move. "You really are as useless as tits on a bull ain't ya?" Merle grumbled, rolling his eyes, "You ain't a cub trying to be a bear now, either take a shit or get off the pot, and stop pining after him, bloody meathead!" he turned at that and left his brother gaping at him in horrified shock, a vindictive sort of smirk appeared on his face. That had been more fun than he'd thought it would be.

Merle didn't go far, and he continued to observe his surroundings. Luna was already finished talking to Harry, waving at him, she passed Daryl and giggled at him before beaming at Merle. "What did you say to him? He looks as though a feather would knock him over," Luna said, amusement coating her voice, her usually solemn blue eyes were sparkling lively as she gazed at her partner.

"What he needed to hear," Merle said, still gazing thoughtfully at his brother's unmoving back. "It's up to him now." Daryl had his own prejudice to get over; hell there was no telling if his brother was over it. He might actually disregard his words and continue being a meathead, but if his brother did get with Harry, he knew his brother, if Daryl fell in love, he would love that person for the rest of his life. Daryl did not pick up and discard his feelings so easily, he was extremely loyal to those he cared about and if Harry did anything he would pummel the shit out of him.

"It's going to take something drastic for them to admit their feelings," Luna disagreed shaking her head, sighing softly. "Especially Harry, he's so stubborn and blind." she added with a grumble.

"Stop," Merle muttered grimacing, "I ain't talking about it," he drew the line there.

"My prejudice prat, what am I going to do with you?" Luna mused thoughtfully.

"I know what I would like to do to you," Merle said suggestively.

Luna snorted, "Course you do," she taunted before walking away.

Merle watched her go inwardly cursing, bloody tease.

Harry jumped into the van, not bothering with the seat belt, there was no need, it wasn't as if they could go fast, and there were obstructions just about everywhere on the roads these days. Sliding the key into the ignition he waited impatiently for Daryl, the urge to toot the horn was strong, but he refrained, noise was always a bad thing these days, attracted walkers in all directions. It was annoying having to deal with them, but it was a part of daily life now. Between Daryl and Merle he and Luna had learned to drive. Revving the engine got the desired reaction from the seemingly dazed man who quickly snapped out of it and began to jog quickly towards him.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, as Daryl climbed in, he knew from the look on his face the ride was going to be spent in utter silence. Daryl got into funny moods sometimes, like he was too deep in thought to bother communicating with anyone. Everyone had their quirks and he usually left Daryl too it, it wasn't like he was big on talking anyway.

A signal grunt was his reply.

Harry just shook his head in bemusement, truly used to the brothers and their ways. He knew just the thing that would help, digging into his pockets he removed the cigarette packet, there was only seven left but it had lasted him a while since he'd only smoked like four or five cigarettes in total since the apocalypse began. He'd found it to be a great while he thought on things, especially from his past. He lit one up; put the lighter in the packet before flinging them over to Daryl. Knowing the guy as he did, he probably didn't have any left, he chain smoked when he had the damn things.

Harry drove to the gates, while Andrea and Mira opened them so he could get out, and from his rear-view mirror he watched the prison being secured again. He wasn't the best of drivers, but he wasn't the worst, which was why he didn't drive too often, but he wanted something to do, he had a feeling in his gut that something was going to go wrong today. Same feeling he usually got around Halloween, while there was admittedly a reason for his thoughts on Halloween there wasn't for today, it kept him decidedly on edge.

And so they drove, both men lost in their own thoughts and trying valiantly to shift through them.

Daryl didn't notice the scenery passing him as Harry drove; he was still too damn stunned at what had come out of his brother's mouth. Not only did he know about his feelings for Harry but he knew he was gay and he hadn't said anything remotely insulting, he'd always envisioned his brother kicking the fuck out of him if he ever found out. The last thing he ever expected was for him to approve and tell him to go for it. Merle had always been different when he wasn't on the drugs, for however brief a time he was without them, but this was different, he was changing, he failed to realize how much he himself had changed of course, but one never realizes such a thing until its pointed out.

Harry pressed the button and let the window down a bit, flicking the ash out, cursing as he had to veer to the left to avoid the two cars on the road. He narrowed his eyes on them, windscreens were clear, they were definitely living in their car, and he thought seeing the car was packed to the gunnels with stuff. There was absolutely nobody there, Daryl he noticed actually got out of the van to investigate the area.

"Anything?" Harry queried, as he pressed Daryl's window down completely, his green eyes glimmering with an identifiable emotion, as he glanced in every direction every few seconds. The last thing they needed was the walkers surprising them, when he said they were soon to be out of food - they were. At least he had his trunk, but that wasn't going to last forever.

"Nothing to indicate another vehicle was involved, whoever it was, they left on foot," Daryl said, jumping back in, flicking his smoked cigarette out before closing the door. "Locked the car too."

Harry snorted, "As if that will stop someone desperate enough to get at their stuff," they should never have left it sitting there without someone to keep an eye on it at least. Shrugging his shoulders, there was nothing he could do, so he started up the van again and began to drive. As fun as it had been in the beginning, the fact they had to go further and further out was making driving tedious. Especially considering he could get to wherever he wanted within a few seconds. He'd never been one to rely on magic, but he could miss a certain aspect couldn't he? Just like he missed certain foods…food you just couldn't get during an apocalypse.

"How about we go hunting tomorrow? Fresh meat sounds really good right now," Harry questioned, with winter and probably the walkers fresh meat was getting scarce. They had animals inside the prison, but it was horses and chickens, as delightful as the sound of fresh chicken was, the thought of getting eggs for longer out of them was even more delightful. He knew hunting and being given a purpose would help Daryl immensely, it had worked in the past so hopefully it would work again. That and as much as Daryl seemed to have taken a liking to helping people he either didn't know how to interact with the others or just didn't care to. "We've not had much luck with the traps lately, so I'm definitely going to give it a go."

Daryl turned to stare at Harry and murmured "Alright," he said in agreement, he'd never say no to a good hunt, especially if it got him away from everyone else. There was no guarantee that Harry was gay, although he'd never expressed any interest in any of the girls in the group. Amy had given it a fair try, so had Mira actually. Which was why he spent the majority of his day imagining putting an arrow through their eye.

"Look over there," Harry commented, slowing the van down, "What do you think?" there were a few cars scattered all over the place, but not much else, just a few walkers inside by the look of the patterns on the window. It was a small shop for sure, but they might get something at any rate. They hadn't been this way before yet, he had read the map earlier and knew vaguely how to get to that shopping centre, which was another thirty minute ride from or thereabouts. "Worth going in?"

Daryl looked over at where Harry was looking and gave a nod and a shrug before jumping out the van, giving his answer without saying a thing. He was getting used to his opinion being asked these days, between Harry, Carol, Luna, Amy, Luna, Andrea, Axel and Oscar the others did on occasion too but none more than Carol, Harry and Luna. He loaded his crossbow and the both of them left the van, not that there looked like a van was there when Harry was done with it, in fact he always felt a curious sensation of wishing to avoid where the van was but Harry explained that he knew the van was there so the magic wasn't able to fully go into affect with him like it would with others in the area the first time he'd done it.

"I noticed you and Luna were going through magic books," Daryl said offhandedly, as they approached the small shop that looked relatively unscathed other than a few walkers inside. Watching everything around him, there were a few cars lying around, the blue one closest to the shop had its trunk open, judging by the dust it had been sat in that position a while. He absently noticing Harry shrugging off his compound bow, smirking as he remembered the first time Harry had used his own. He'd used it once but never again, the kick had been a bit too much for him, that had been the first sign of trouble either, yanking the wire back had even been difficult for him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Harry's reply.

"Yes, we're trying to come up for ways to get large groups of walkers off our back in case of an emergency." Harry explained it wasn't as easy as he thought. "I'll open one door, one each as they come out, ready?" Harry said, his hand on the door waiting for Daryl's nod, but as always he didn't need to wait long, Daryl was always prepared for anything that came his way.

Harry kept an eye on the street from Daryl's shoulder, before he slowly trying to make as little noise as possible, opened the door, or tried to, it was locked, rolling his eyes, he muttered an 'Alohomora' under his breath, causing the door to click open, tensing ready for anything that came out, backing away a more respectable distance. Drawing the bow taut he forcefully relaxed himself, before aiming and releasing, quickly reloading, he fired off his second round, backing further there was more walkers than he'd anticipated in there. It might be a good thing, they might have stuck lucky after all. It was the only downside to helping more people; the rations didn't last as long. Nine walkers later, regretfully one was a little girl; they were finally finished with them. Harry glanced around quickly, and levitated the walkers back into the building. Nothing screamed people were there quicker than a pile of dead walkers. Unbeknown to him, Harry would be grateful for his foresight sooner than he might think.

"Jackpot," Harry muttered looking around, it was relatively intact a globe of light above him casting a glow over the store. They didn't have to worry about anyone seeing, the shop was boarded up they obviously hadn't tried to get to safety, just locked themselves in here. It was a small corner shop sort of deal, which meant it sold nearly everything someone would need admittedly not in large rations but he couldn't complain. He found some of the rations were depleted obviously they'd lasted a while before something happened in here to turn them all.

"There's loads back here," Daryl commented his voice sounding distant, Harry glanced around to see a door open, it must be where they stored everything then. Harry wandered through, plucking a shrunk box from his pocket, and spelling it large, it already had an extension charm on it so they could put whatever they liked in it. They just had to take it all back out of the van before they arrived at the prison. "Let's get packing." he sighed, and with that the crisps boxes began to pile into the cardboard box.

"What ways ya'll trying to come up with something to deal with the walkers?" Daryl asked, as he shoved two crates of two litre sodas, or juice as Harry often called it, into the box. The girls and kids were going to go mental when they got back, especially with all those sweets, he thought as he dumped seven tubs containing different candy into the mix. No matter what he added the box never ran out of room, it never did, and it constantly fascinated to him. Magic continued to fascinate him, there was always something new to learn about magic with Harry and Luna around.

"Mostly runes so everyone can handle them, although Runes just happens to be the most difficult of crafts to master, especially considering I didn't take it, I was a lazy shit, I took the easy classes, course it had to bite me in the ass." Harry admittedly wryly, shaking his head, shoving aspirin and paracetamol in. "I took divination because my friend wanted to, I guess nobody saw this coming, eh, I always was able to pick up things quite quickly,"

"Come up as in create? Or read the books and find it?" Daryl asked thoughtfully.

"We're trying to come up with a combination, two different runes tied together, which isn't easy," Harry admitted, sighing softly, "It's what Hermione was talking about, remember? She mentioned Professor Babbling? She's the Rune master, if anyone can help us it's her although Hermione is good as well she has something else to do its more important."

"To do what?" Daryl queried, they continued to move in sync emptying the room in record time. Well it wasn't a record actually, since sometimes Luna or Harry used magic.

"More than one, one that causes a lot of noise, drawing the walkers, one that casts a fire out when it senses walkers, a lot of them, we're thinking of putting the rune stone in a pit or something there's only one major drawback." Harry sighed, as he lobbed the very last item into the basket, a long pack of dummies, well pacifiers as it said on the packets. There looked to be around thirty on the long list, it was doubtful they'd ever need them but he would get them nonetheless. Better prepared for anything than unprepared for something.

"The lack of smell?" he summarised, and it was not a guess. A guess implied that you didn't know, and Daryl did.

"Exactly, they might not be drawn to it, it certainly would save us having to strike down dozens of walkers near the prison if we did get it working," Harry shrugged, dragging the box from the emptied room into the main one. "Hmm, I wonder…should we take the shelves?" Harry glanced back at Daryl curiously; they might need them if they were lucky at the shopping centre.

"Go ahead," Daryl grunted, beginning to remove everything that wasn't sitting on a shelf, mostly getting the juice from the fridge, he grimaced at the smell some of the items in the next fridge was creating, or rather the mould. He spotted something that soon took his mind off it, as he began to gather everything he could in his arms.

"Reducio!" Harry cast the spell continuously, before picking up the miniaturised shelf that had just a few minutes been bigger than him and putting it with the others; he continued this process for four minutes until he had everything shelf related and shrunk into the box.

Harry laughed ruefully when he saw Daryl packing up the cigarettes and booze in his strong muscular arms. Then again after seeing Daryl dragging a buck bigger than him nothing as small as packs of smokes and booze could quite compare. He used his foot to shove the box along so Daryl didn't have to travel as far since both of them wouldn't fit comfortably around that counter and the rest of the shop was done so they were done. "This is going to be a long, long day," Harry whispered, groaning inaudibly, why the hell did he have to be so goddamned hot?

There was only one thing left in the shop by the time they were finished, and once upon a time it would have been the first thing taken - the money.

"Ready for the next round?" Harry asked, glancing outside, time was irrelevant now, the only thing they had to do was get back to the prison before dark otherwise they were done for. He plucked the keys from the van and flung them at the hunter who saw them coming and quickly grabbed them easily enough. Daryl would get them there faster; every time he tried to go really fast he ended up stalling the damn thing.

Daryl moved around the counter while Harry shrunk the box and slid it into his pocket, closing the door they began to make their way back to the van. They both stiffened when they heard the sound of a vehicle, Harry grunted when he was grabbed, before darkness encompassed his vision completely, it took him a few seconds to realize he'd been shoved into a trunk of a damn car, only then did the aches of being forced into one appear. "Fuck," he hissed, "You are lucky I have self control," he growled at Daryl.

"Shh," Daryl grunted, trying to keep the latch low as possible without closing it.

Harry murmured under his breath, "We can talk, they can't hear a damn thing," another spell later, he could see outside as he made the trunk appear invisible.

"What's wrong?" Daryl frowned, hearing Harry's laboured breath.

"I do not like being in small enclosed spaces," Harry gritted out, watching the large group go by, it was the same guy as before he realized, he had a fucking tank and other weapons, he noticed the cars had bullet holes in them, he narrowed his eyes, blood too, what the hell? It was too fresh for them to have just suddenly found it, that much he was positive about. Had they killed for those army tanks? From other bandits or the actual army?

"You sleep in a prison cell," Daryl pointed out, watching them with narrowed eyes as well, but occasionally glancing at Harry.

"Oh please, that's four times the size of the damn room I had growing up," Harry grumbled.

"Four times?" Daryl repeated incredulously, suspecting that Harry was being exaggerating.

Harry watched them, wishing they would hurry the fuck up and get away so they could get back to their van and get the hell out of here.

"Yes, my bedroom was a cupboard for the first ten years of my life," Harry admitted, freezing when gunfire started haling from the group. He was beginning to feel very, very cramped in here, he was hyperly aware of Daryl since he was so close. In fact they were just inches apart; it would have taken only one tiny movement for skin on skin contact. Green eyes met green, and they just stared at each other, everything else was just forgotten. They leaned in as if to kiss, only to groan as they were physically unable to do so, two grown men curled into a damn trunk there was no wonder they couldn't. With that the moment was lost, and they did everything to avoid each other was they waited for the damn group to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go and yes they didn't kiss I did say it wouldn't be easy for our boys didn't I? BUT don't worry they'll definitely get together very soon :D now that Daryl has Merle's approval and soon he'll know Harry's gay...he'll make a move sooner or later :D it's going to be fun to write it, i just have an image in my mind that I feel needs happen before they truly get together :D a lot of people said they'd love Harry and Daryl to have their own little asskicker, but there are a few who aren't happy...would those who want mpreg be happy with a surrogate instead of the mpreg but still Harry and Daryl's kid? I know it shouldn't matter it won't be happening for a long time...:D R&R please


	47. Chapter 47

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 47

"That's Daryl and Harry back," Andrea called, glancing over to see the van, which didn't honk its horn, they never did. Dropping her knife she began to jog over to the gates, Luna and Mira joined her, between the three of them they got the first gate open before making their way down further and opening the other gate letting the van drive in, which it did, with more urgency than normal, it wasn't even near dark yet, when they went out scavenging they usually stayed out for at least another hour or so, maybe more, it was difficult to judge just what time it was. Either way it was still light and would remain so for at least another hour probably more.

The doors slamming had everyone looking over, Harry whistled, with a single jerk of his finger everyone abandoned what they were doing to see what their leader wanted. Yes, Harry was their leader, and he had made the prison a home for them all and risked everything to get what they needed he deserved the title and a lot more that they couldn't give him. Harry opened the back of the van, "Take what you can in, I want everyone in the dining hall in five minutes, but first I need to talk to Daryl," Harry told them, rubbing his face in agitation, glancing out at the prison, feeling very paranoid.

The only consolation he had was the fact the shields around the prison would prevent anyone being hurt if this fucking Muggle open fired on them. Harry grabbed as much as he could without rousing suspicion, everything had been emptied out of the box and the van was packed from the roof of the van to the floor.

"Put it on the cart," Carol said, urging him to empty his hands off the large soda bottles. The heaviest of the items always did get put on it; Carol was one hell of a woman and always thought ahead. She had the thing lying at the side of the building each time they left, not that they were always successful but she did it nonetheless. She watched him in concern; she'd never seen him look this way since they had been at the quarry, when Merle had been left on that rooftop by the others. He was obviously extremely worried, and the fact he wanted to discuss something with them…well it played on her mind but having something to do helped. She glanced at Oscar, Axel and Andrea; they sensed it too, judging by the worried looks.

Harry stalked away from the group, not even looking back to see if Daryl was following him, after what they'd just seen he wasn't in the mood for a 'personal chat' but it had to happen, he would rather avoid the whole 'avoidance' phase, which was happening already, Daryl hadn't even glanced once at him since the near kiss in the car. Things might be getting sticky soon so yes, he would prefer to nip it in the bud before something happened to kick them out of it. He decided to have this conversation in the cell block, it was less likely that anyone would overhear them or interfere, three dings alerted him to the fact one of the others had called everyone to a meet. One ding meant food was ready, but three they had decided upon being a way to alert everyone to meet up in the dining room. They hadn't had to use it yet, but he knew they'd remember the conversation.

An excited bark had his lips twitching despite his mood, as Anubis barrelled into him, brushing himself excitedly against Harry, almost whining, Harry just laughed softly, patting and stroking the dog, he seemed very healthy, he just wished there was a vet to make sure. Anubis was still hyper when Daryl entered the cell block, avoiding looking at him. He hadn't done so much avoiding meeting his gaze since they'd first met.

"Alright can we stop all this avoiding each other shit?" Harry asked, crossing his arms as he stared at Daryl, as he leaned against the metal banister. "Things are getting way too dangerous to avoid each other, especially since besides me, you and Merle know best what to look for if anyone comes close."

"You can blame me for it all if you like, even though both you and I know you leaned in," Harry pointed out after Daryl continued to remain silent. He had to bite his tongue when Daryl's face went red, not a noticeable encompassing blush but just there on his cheekbones. "I shouldn't have done it," Daryl twitched at that pronouncement, and before he came to the wrong conclusion Harry hasted to explain. "You're nowhere near ready for a relationship,"

"What the fuck's that mean?" Daryl asked, genuinely angry at Harry for his words.

Harry raised his hand, palm out and walked toward Daryl short as it may be causing him to flinch and recoil as he always did whenever anyone got too near him. Instead of lowering his hand, Harry pressed his hand against his broad shoulder, "You can't stand anyone touching you, not even I, even though I know it's not your fault it rips a piece of me when you flinch from me." Harry laughed a little, it was bitter and twisted, "For the longest time I've wanted you, but I assumed you were straight, I was alright with that, just being friends…it was better than nothing." Harry's hand dropped from Daryl's shoulder, but he remained close.

"Why? I'm a nobody. I'm nothing. Just some redneck asshole with an even bigger asshole for a brother." Daryl spat, his fears coming spilling out of his mouth, why the hell would Harry want him? He'd seen what his life had been like; he'd lived with him before the apocalypse got bad enough that they had to abandon the cabin.

"No, Daryl, you're not. Everyone here cares about you, some more than others admittedly, but if anything happened to you…it would affect us all, that isn't being nobody. You do more for these people than most would, you are important don't ever doubt that." Harry said, "Stop listening to your fathers voice," seeing Daryl's green eyes widening slightly, "I know how it is, I used to hear my uncles voice telling me I was worthless too, but you know what? I received a bit of good advice from someone…"

"You either get bitter or you get better. It's that simple. You either take what has been dealt to you and allow it to make you a better person, or you allow it to tear you down and destroy you. The choice does not belong to fate, the choice hasn't been taken from you, it belongs to you." Harry said solemnly, "Yes you were handed some fucking crap cards, but the deck is now yours to do with what you wish." saying it in a way that Daryl would definitely understand.

Harry moved away from Daryl, finding it next to impossible, once he was at the door, he spoke again, "I'll still be here when you're ready," he informed him seriously, "But know this Daryl Dixon, you better be sure, because I'll never give you up." passion and possessiveness shone through those green eyes before Harry turned his back on Daryl and walked away.

Daryl stared after him, a shudder passing over him at the look in those eyes much like his own, eyes that had been through and seen too much. How was it that Harry could see in the very heart of him and know what was going on? 'stop listening to your father's voice' rang around his head, and it was his voice he heard a lot adding to his insecurity which he hid behind a tough near impenetrable demeanour, but Harry had slithered like a snake into his heart, and even the guys here were slowly worming their way into his heart too, just not the way Harry had burrowed into it. They were more alike than he'd ever thought possible, as he thought on what Harry said, his uncle had been so wrong, Harry wasn't worthless, he was strong, powerful and motivated, a survivor and he only wished he could kill the fucker.

Anubis nudging him before barrelling after Harry brought him out of his thoughts, which brought what happened earlier to the forefront of his mind, not that they had too much to worry about as long as they were in the prison. Outside it though they'd be in trouble, especially the others if Harry or Luna wasn't with them. They needed to be told to be careful, although they rarely went outside so that had to count for something when it came to keeping them safe. Staring at his shoulder where Harry had touched him for a few seconds before he shook his head, his usual masks came up and Daryl began to retrace Harry's steps, not that he needed to he knew where everyone was, he had been there when Harry told everyone to meet at the dining hall after all, that and he'd heard the chimes. Which had reverberated around the prison.

 

"What do you think happened?" Andrea asked cautiously, as she stared around at the others, wondering if they had any ideas.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Carol said anxiously, standing behind her daughter, who was sitting on a chair colouring with Andre, there were a few books spread out on the table right now unused. There was also pencils, colouring pens, crayons and paper, those items you'd find in abundance in homes, when they apocalypse got bad, the last thing they'd care about was colouring in things.

"It's bad, I've never seen Harry looking quite so worried before," Mira said, "Have you?" they had known him quite a bit longer, but they didn't know the things she did. They were completely oblivious to Harry and Luna having magic.

"No, never," Amy was the one to answer from where she at next to her sister.

Luna said nothing, truth was she had seen Harry worried for longer periods of time, he had a psychopath after him intending on killing him after all. Harry had been wound up really, and she wondered what had caused it, whatever it was, it had to be quite big, potentially dangerous but not quite a danger to her or Harry.

"He's always quite laid back isn't he?" Big Tiny said, he was very protective of everyone here, that had been made clear from the moment they'd came face to face for the first time. Yet he had sympathy for anyone caught in this mess, he didn't care about his race, or the fact he was in prison, as long as they didn't hurt anyone they'd been welcomed. He had a good sense of judgement, while he had grown to like the two others they'd been stuck with, just a little, Harry had known how dangerous they were.

Dale just sat there listening to everyone speculating, a frown marring his usually cheerful face, he couldn't deny he was worried, but he hadn't been outside with the rest of them, he hadn't seen Harry himself yet. The only one seemingly unburdened was Andre, who was oblivious to how tense the room was, ah to be a child once more, he thought, even Sophia knew something was wrong, but she was no longer a child by any means. She was growing up; Sophia had come along way from the painfully shy child she used to be. It was a pleasure to be able to see it, just like it was one to see Andrea and Amy's relationship flourish as they learned all they needed to survive this new cold harsh world everyone had been so unexpectedly thrust into.

Harry stalked into the cafeteria; they now just called a dining room to make it more of a homely feel to it. Moving over to the kitchen he grabbed a pint glass absently and poured himself some juice from the bottles that had just been brought in, noticing that the shelves had been brought in, obviously the van had been completely emptied then, that was quick, but it always was with Big Tiny around, not only was he strong he could obviously carry things others would struggle with. Rubbing at his forehead as he did so, intently ignoring everyone until he thought about how best to describe the situation they'd found themselves in, well he and Daryl at any rate. Noticing that Anubis' water bowl was empty he filled that up too.

Once he grabbed his drink, he moved over to the others absently grabbing the pad of paper and a sharpened pencil before sitting down without saying a word began to draw much to the astonished confusion of everyone.

"Can I get a drink too?" Sophia asked, glancing up at her mum, looking excited.

"Of course," Carol said, making her way over, putting the kettle on and grabbing the soda Harry had opened and putting it and a dozen glasses on the tray and moving back over. Given its size, she poured one for both Andre and Sophia, and handed it over, the others were free to help themselves.

"Where's my brother?" Merle asked cautiously, wondering what had happened out there and whether he had to beat the shit out of anyone.

"He'll be here," Harry commented, but it was obvious most of his concentration was on the paper in front of him.

He was proven correct, a few seconds later Daryl did enter trying to be silent but failing spectacularly as everyone at once looked at him, silently demanding answers, none more so than his brother who was becoming extremely impatient at being in the dark.

"There is…." Harry paused for a few seconds, before venturing on, "A group of people nearby, I have no idea how big the group is, but the number we saw I would say was around ten men…and they are not friendlies."

"What happened?" Merle asked sitting up straighter, his hands curling into fists, both Harry and Daryl looked unscathed, but he knew Harry was able to get out of tricky situations and maybe that was the only reason.

"We first saw them when we were out a few weeks ago, the day Daryl brought his bike back." Harry said, "It was the same man, he seemed as if he was trying to help people, he was calling out to any survivors anyway and a few families or a group anyway did go to him. They were using army vehicles, I thought perhaps they were using civilians to help, I'm sure they needed all the help they could get at this point. I didn't think too much of it, I mean we all know we aren't the only survivors out there."

"Daryl and I, we stopped when we saw a…I'm not sure what you call it, but we called them corner shops," Harry explained, any shop that was near a lot of houses and on its own was concerned a corner shop.

"Same here," Oscar, Axel and Big Tiny said as one as the others nodded too curious to speak and risk distracting Harry from his tale.

"There were a few walkers inside, so we thought it might be untouched so we went to investigate, everything we brought in today was from there, not a bad haul and we were quite lucky, I think we should continue to keep an eye out for corner shops, I believe we might find ourselves lucky more often. We're probably not the only group that's going for the big places." Harry informed them idly, "We emptied the shop packed the van, which we parked a bit from the shop, it was a good thing we did," lying just a tad, "A group headed towards us, Daryl spotted them and we hid, when they were passing I noticed a lot of bullet holes and fresh blood on the army tanks, and trucks," nothing of what happened in the boot of the car showed on his face, but Daryl sure did find his nails fascinating suddenly.

"We heard a lot of gun fire, we waited until they were gone," Harry explained pausing as he stared at the kids, Andre was too interested in his drawing to care, even Big Tiny was helping him, but he was also paying attention. Sophia had to know the dangers, if they kept her unawares it would just cause more trouble, she was teenager, and sooner or later she might rebel, or want to be a little rebellious, they all went through that phrase, as much as he wished to protect her he knew the truth would be the only protection she needed. "They'd slaughtered an entire group of people, taken their possessions and left behind a complete and utter massacre."

Everyone reacted in different ways, some looked ready to be sick, others became grim; many pressed their hands over their mouth in horror unable to believe what they'd just heard.

"We think they took someone with them, someone sick or injured already," Daryl finally spoke, "There was a stretcher, nobody there looked sick or previously injured before they were killed."

"It's as if he feels threatened by large groups…but takes in small ones, so they feel indebted to him…with the belief that they would never betray him. This is just pure speculation at this point, we might be mistaken but we both agree it looks as if they've taken someone, my best bet was that person was unconscious, only an idiot would take someone into his group after killing them all while they were conscious and aware. He or she will probably be fed a lot of lies, memorize that face, and if you see it, run fast and run far," Harry said grimly, finally flipping the pad over to the group, finally allowing them to see what he'd been doing. Some of the gasped, the drawing was very, very detailed.

"I didn't know you could draw," Amy said, staring at the picture in slight awe and slight disgust knowing what this person had done.

"There weren't any…children there?" Carol asked, her face pale and drawn just thinking about what Harry revealed, it horrified her to her core, and she had thought her husband was bad…it was nothing on this son of a bitch.

Harry shook his head solemnly, no there hadn't been any children, for that he was thankful. He and Daryl had been forced to deal with the bodies that weren't shot in the head, which admittedly had only been three, buried under the pile of other bodies. They had aimed to kill, and to stop reanimation, which means they knew about the virus being airborne as well.

Daryl moved forward a little to see the drawing, and he had to admit he was impressed, the picture was extremely detailed, and it looked exactly like the guy they'd seen. He hadn't been aware that Harry could draw, judging by Luna's gaze she had been previously unaware as well, and she'd known him longer. It explained the fact he'd stashed a pack of pencils and a pad of white drawing paper in his bag, he'd assumed he was keeping them for Sophia but he realized he was probably wrong.

"What if Rick and the others bump into them?" Dale asked deeply concerned. Axel, Oscar and Big Tiny didn't ask who Rick and the 'others' were since they knew the group used to be double in size before they'd partied ways due to Rick's ultimatum.

"I doubt they will, Rick was determined to find somewhere to hunker down, they've probably already found somewhere, they're smart they're probably doing just as well as us. Rick won't risk going too far, or expect Glenn to go too far not with his wife pregnant." Harry reassured them.

"Do you really believe that?" Andrea asked.

"Of course, I might not have partied ways with Rick on good terms, but he does have what it takes to be a good leader." Harry answered honestly, drinking from his glass, it was a bit too sugary for his liking, growing up he'd never had anything other than water, and at Hogwarts it was either pumpkin juice or orange juice he'd drank. While pumpkin juice was sweet, it wasn't sugary at least not overly so like the juice he had in his hand. Cola, he'd seen Dudley drinking it by the bottle every dinner time. "Unfortunately he made the mistake of making an ultimatum to me, to everyone really. I don't do well being told what to do, especially by a man who had woken up, cuffed a good friend to a roof and left him there to die, if that is the kind of decisions I could rely on from him…then there was no way I would trust him with my life. While it's true he proved himself somewhat, we did get to see the leader in him, and it was destroyed when he was forced to kill Shane. Blaming everyone for his own actions…it was a cowards way out, hopefully he will have recovered realized along the way he can't just call survival a democracy, not without losing everyone eventually, people will only take so much, and that night Maggie and Glenn looked ready to leave themselves."

"I think if Hershel hadn't been there they would have," Luna agreed, his daughters as grown as they were, seemed to value family above all else and it was admirable really, she wished her father was still with her, but at least they'd been able to say goodbye even if they weren't together when her father turned.

"I do hope they stuck together," Amy said, "It's too dangerous to be on your own,"

"I agree," Dale said sombrely, surprisingly he didn't think about Rick and the group every day anymore, but Harry was right, Rick would look after them.

Merle scoffed before standing up, moving over to the cart which hadn't been touched yet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, vodka and more juice before making his way over to them and putting them on the desk and began to make drinks for everyone.

"Do you think we're in danger with this group?" Axel asked, gesturing towards the picture that they all had taken turns looking at, trying to memorise the face. Tipping his head in thanks when Merle handed him a drink, out of all the people, Harry, Daryl, Luna and Merle had trusted them first, gave them a chance to prove themselves along the way the others had come around too, but they hadn't been blind to the wariness radiating from them. Although they really could see their side, which was why they had said nothing and knuckled under. Now they were trusted completely, it was shown by the fact they had looked after Sophia and Andre a few times.

"Potentially? Yes, we've seen them now in two completely different directions, they've obviously got a supply of fuel, somewhere nearby and the weapons to go with if they have the ammunition to spare by killing people for no apparent reason." Harry sighed, shaking his head at the drink Merle offered, a pointed look on his face, the guy should know by now that he did NOT drink. Merle just rolled his eyes and handed one to Dale. "We will just have to be more careful now, and never go anywhere on your own, and if you hear anything get inside the prison." not that they did, he made sure they always went places in pairs.

"Won't matter, there ain't any walkers, they'll know," Daryl pointed out.

"Yes, they will, but they will also be reluctant to do anything especially without knowing our numbers, or our own weapons," Harry pointed out smirking ferally. "Only an idiot would attack somewhere this big without knowing their enemy, the only reason such a thing should be attempted is if you're desperate or there's a solid reason."

"You say that like you think he's not an idiot," Merle said wryly, gulping down the whiskey, his brother grabbed it before he could but filled his glass for him.

"I don't think he is, he has a plan, he's surrounded himself with people who are just as repulsive as him and who are obviously good at keeping a secret…I'm sure everyone else in the group is completely unaware of what he's doing. Those kind of men are the most dangerous," Harry corrected him thoughtfully, it reminded him frightfully of Voldemort if he was honest without the powers to go with it which was a really good thing, it would make him easier to deal with if he even thought of approaching his territory.

"The worst thing is that he isn't the only group we're going to have to watch our for, there will be others just as bad as this guy, damaged people are dangerous, they know how to survive, and there are a lot of people out there more damaged than us…although honestly? I hope we don't come across people like Randall's group." Luna said, her stomach twisting unpleasantly.

"Who's Randall?" Axel asked, already feeling the affects of the alcohol in his system. Oscar and Big Tiny were curious as well, all the tales they'd heard from the group, this Randall and his group wasn't one of them.

"Definitely not something to be explained with young ears in the room lets put it that way." Harry grimaced, before realizing there was a way to let them know without saying the words. "Let's just say that they're the least liked in a prison setting,"

Axel gulped, nodding grimly, oh they knew what he meant alright, child rapists and killers were given a very hard time in prison because even murderers had morals as strange as it sounded. He definitely needed another drink, grasping a hold of the bottle he poured in a generous amount before taking a big gulp.

After a few drinks Carol took Andre and Sophia to their room, Merle was getting a bit too drunk and was swearing quite a bit more than usual, Andre was at that age where he was picking up on the words spoken, Mira elected to go with her, since she wasn't much of a drinker herself. Instead of a proper meal, they were eating peanuts and crisps and snacks that Harry and Daryl had just brought back. They were barely out of the room before Merle sparked a smoke for himself, at least he'd restrained from smoking right in front of a toddler. Dale was even enjoying himself, laughing at the things Merle or one of the girls was saying. They were completely drunk, Harry watched them with amusement even if the smell was repugnant, bourbon and whiskey especially made his stomach queasy, made him think of times he'd rather completely forget. Although the smell he was getting more and more used to these days, it wasn't as if he could avoid it. Especially around Merle and Daryl, they were big drinkers.

"You really don't drink do you?" Andrea said turning to face Harry, "I thought at the CDC you were just too wired, too worried to let your guard down." she was always one of the braver ones who said what she thought, even back at the Quarry before they knew each other. "Have you even actually had a drink? I mean come on; surely you drank when you were a teenager! We all did, it was a rite of passage!"

"No, I don't, what can I say? I was never quite normal," Harry said sardonically, he'd never joined in when Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville got themselves drunk with fire whiskey that they'd all pitched in to buy, Ron's contributions were only a few Knuts and a Sickle and he'd been annoyed that he hadn't wanted to join in, that was Ron for you, always bull-headed and too stubborn for words.

Andrea continued to stare at Harry as if she was hoping to work him out. He was bound to have lots of friends, Harry as just one of those guys, surely he had. If Harry himself hadn't been able to afford drink his friends surely could have? Someone in his family had obviously been a heavy drinker, but her own grandfather had been, it didn't mean she shouldn't drink, and Harry had said nobody in his family had died due to heavy drinking…so it wasn't a family thing. Honestly the longer she spent with Harry the more of an enigma he became. She jumped when Harry whistled suddenly, wanting to get away before he was asked even more questions about the fact he refused to drink.

"I'm going to let Anubis out for a pee then head up stairs, have fun, try not to eat all the crisps," Harry teased them, grabbing a few things for himself on the way out before leaving them to it. He wasn't alone, and he knew the presence well enough to know it was Daryl, not that it truly surprised him, well actually, it did, he'd thought Daryl would avoid being alone with him until he thought everything through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! the scene i wanted to happen before they got together has officially happened :D It's odd, probably small to you but its been in my head for a while now and it took ages to work around it so it happened :) the way I'm going there's not going to be much need of a big time jump by the time Daryl and Harry are together eh ;) which obviously will happen...the question is will Rick and the others stay? Or will they remain only until Lori gives birth and more importantly...will Harry be able to save Lori's life? or will that life altering situation still happen (poor rick well maybe not so much in this story lmao) R&R please!


	48. Chapter 48

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 48

Harry grabbed one of the tennis balls that was strewn everywhere, well it might be a slight exaggeration since there were only five or six overall, Harry got stuff for Anubis whenever he could, anything to keep his mind stimulated, they couldn't exactly take him for walks, so keeping him occupied and active was the next best thing. He loved to run after Sophia and Andre, so there was that, he was definitely one spoiled dog. He stretched back and flung the ball with all his might, and despite the darkness Anubis shot off after the ball, his tail wagging like crazy. Sighing softly, he sat on one of the plastic deck chairs, putting the food he'd brought onto the table, before patting his trousers he groaned when he realized he didn't have any smokes with him. Oh, he'd given them to Daryl who hadn't given them back; in fact they were probably all smoked by now, he chain smoked like a damn chimney he thought with fondness.

"Here," Daryl said, flinging over a new unopened pack; as he took a seat on the four seater wooden bench that had been brought back on one of the days they'd hardly found any supplies. The prison had a lot of stuff like that, all mismatched but nobody really cared, they were just happy to have somewhere safe where they didn't constantly need to keep an eye out for walkers biting them. He opened the can of beer he had brought with him, still trying to organize his thoughts, oddly enough despite everything he didn't want to be away from Harry. It wasn't like he needed his protection, which probably drew him in more.

"Thanks," Harry murmured quietly, opening the packet and taking one out, fishing inside his pocket for his lighter, he sparked it up just in time for Anubis to make an appearance again, chuckling in amusement, he picked the ball back up and flung it away again. Leaning back against the chair, deep in thought.

He couldn't deny that if everyone knew about magic, it would make things infinitely easier for him and Luna to protect this place, to protect everyone. Rubbing his temples, anxiety rushing through him, all his life people had reacted negatively towards magic, feared it even. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he cared and liked all those people here. Sophia, Andre and Carol more than anyone else, but he'd never admit that. Even the three newcomers to a certain extent, they hadn't been at the meeting, they were still adjusting to having somewhere safe to stay, and given how weak and rail thin they were, Harry had made sure they stayed in the cell for a few days of rest, with food and drink being brought to them, two were kids themselves…technically since it had all gone to hell and nobody was actually a 'kid' anymore other than stature.

The thought of the others fearing him…well it worried him. He knew the Dixon brothers were unique in the aspect of finding out about magic and not even blinking an eye about it. He wasn't scared they would hurt him, but rather they would let fear rule them into doing something incredibly stupid, like running away, only to be met with a herd of walkers or something. He had kept magic hidden thus far, kept them safe, and the thought of them fleeing after all this time and effort they'd spent in keeping them safe well…it would annoy him to no end. Although maybe it was time to stop thinking about creating a back-up and actually do it, considering the size he'd been told it was…it would take weeks maybe months to get it sorted (especially since his absence would be noticed if he was gone too long) and well…if they reacted badly he could just leave them the prison which was at least moderately safe at least until the wards wore down but there was nothing he could do about that. He intended on making this one under the Fidelius charm, surrounded by wards, ones that would keep out walkers indefinitely, but it was only him and Luna, he would have liked very much if there were a few other wizards and witches at his side to stabilise any wards they put up better. The beauty? He could put up any wards he wanted; he wouldn't need to explain anything…at least not yet.

"You alrigh'?" Daryl questioned, it was usually him who was silent and Harry usually spoke, even if it wasn't anything in particular. "Ain't like you to be quiet so much."

"That's usually you're thing," Harry said wryly, sighing softly, leaning each of his elbows on his knees, as he inhaled the remnants of his smoke, occasionally throwing the ball when Anubis finally decided to relinquish control of it. He flicked the butt on the floor before using his foot to stamp it out completely, not wishing for Anubis to burn his foot.

"What's up?" Daryl asked, his brow furrowing, he didn't know how to make people feel better; he was no good at that. He wasn't good at much, but he wanted to try at least.

"It's getting a bit too dangerous, this place is a bit too open, and I've done all I can to protect it without alerting the others," Harry admitted, "It's time I started building up another safe place, a back up, but this one will have everything it needs to stay magically concealed…"

"So tell em," Daryl shrugged, it would solve all Harry's problems, it was as simple as that, if they didn't like it they knew where to go.

"People don't react well to learning about magic," Harry sighed, "They fear what they don't have or understand you and Merle are very rare exceptions to the rules. Every non-magical person that have found out in the past, that I know about anyway…their reactions were violent to say the least, or they ran fast and far, while they are good enough to survive now…most of them anyway, I don't want them leaving and ending up dead. It's why I've decided to put the back up into affect, that way when they find out and want to leave…they don't have to, they can stay safe within the prison and I'll go."

"Then they don't deserve your protection," Daryl hissed out, hackles rose at the thought of any of them trying to hurt Harry. He would kill anyone that tried, and he meant that. Although he believed everyone in the group would be grateful for the added protection, he knew he was. Magic fascinated him, he loved learning about it actually, and there was so much to learn. Given how his relatives had obviously reacted…he understood Harry's reluctance to share his abilities with the rest of the group. He imaged it would be like him willingly wanting to talk about the abuse he suffered, and that ain't ever going to happen. He couldn't help the snort he let out just thinking about it.

Harry just smirked sardonically, the Dursley's hadn't deserved protection, and they loudly proclaimed their disgust for all things magical but had taken him in and with it the protection against all magical people who would try to kill them. They'd accepted the aid of the magic they so disgusted, just so they could protect their worthless lives. He wouldn't allow that to happen again, he wouldn't stick around magic fearing people who despised him.

"When and where are ya putting the backup?" Daryl asked, downing the last of his beer, he probably shouldn't have brought it out; Harry had made it more than clear he couldn't stand the sight of alcohol. He didn't need to ask why, he had a very good guess on that front, and really it couldn't be considered a guess. His family had obviously been worse when they were drunk, more abusive, just like his own father had been. Harry had gone the opposite from himself; he had begun drinking to dim the memories and pain, while Harry avoided it like the plague.

"Well the map I've got…Fort Benning is massive, not to mention a great deal of its open country, after we've gone hunting I'm going to have a look and get the Fidelius charm up," Harry said decisively. Fort Benning was a United States Army base straddling the Alabama-Georgia border next to Columbus, Georgia. Fort Benning had supported more than 120,000 active-duty military, family members, reserve component soldiers, retirees, and civilian employees on a daily basis before the world had ended. It had been a power projection platform, and used to have the capability to deploy combat-ready forces by air, rail, and highway. Fort Benning had been the home of the United States Army Manoeuvre Centre of Excellence, the United States Army Armour School, United States Army Infantry School, the Western Hemisphere Institute for Security Cooperation (formerly known as the School of the Americas), elements of the 75th Ranger Regiment, 3rd Brigade – 3rd Infantry Division, and had other additional tenant units according to the information he'd gotten from the map. For all he knew, maybe they had managed to keep itself standing, but he knew as he thought this that it wasn't likely. They will have been deployed everywhere when this was happening, probably helped napalm the city, he would be finding out soon.

"You scoffed when Shane brought it up," Daryl frowned, wondering why he was suddenly thinking about going somewhere he had nixed months ago.

"You're forgetting one fundamental thing, if I wasn't a wizard I wouldn't be attempting this," Harry admitted quietly, "With the Fidelius Charm up I can take my time without fearing that someone else will find it and take over."

"What is the Fidelius Charm?" Daryl queried, "Fidelius means faithful," it was one of the rare Latin words he actually knew.

"More worthy and faithful actually," Harry said offhandedly, sparking up another smoke, it was becoming a nervous habit. "It might just be the name, but its meaning will be more than clear when you realise what it does. The charm literally hides people and buildings behind the strongest of wards. Say for instance this place, if everyone went out, and I cast the spell over it, putting a secret keeper into place, people will forget where it is, they'll not remember it, they could pass a dozen times but they won't see anything, just an empty space. Only I and whoever is the secret keeper here would know, and the only way anyone would ever find out is if we told them the secret, which is where the building is, it can be told verbally or written down. To allow someone to be a secret keeper of your home is one of the most trusting things one can do. It takes a lot of faith and worthiness to allow it; in fact my parents went under that spell to keep me safe."

Daryl winced; considering Harry's parents were dead…they had obviously trusted the wrong person with the secret.

"Judging by your expression you already worked out how it went down, not that had to know considering you know quite a bit about my life, they trusted their lives and my life with one of their best friends, they'd been friends for eleven years but that loyalty was one sided. The charm had only been up one week when he betrayed them to Voldemort who murdered them and tried to kill me. That aside, anyone we inform about the location cannot inform someone else; it can only be revealed by the secret keeper. It would keep Fort Benning safe, completely secluded." Harry explained.

"You've been thinking about this for a while," Daryl said shrewdly, not judging him.

"After everything I've been through…I um, I like to have more than one option," Harry revealed, inhaling before blowing the smoke out, Anubis he noticed had stopped playing and was just lying on the grass panting softly.

Daryl nodded with a grunt, it was the soldier in Harry, and he would have been impressed if he wasn't already in awe of Harry's abilities. His shrewdness and caution was keeping everyone alive and safe. Having a back up plan was a smart move, although it sounded to him as if Harry was readying himself for leaving when people find out about magic - thinking they would be disgusted with him. He was holding back because of that he realized, he had ways to make them completely safe but he wasn't doing it because of them. He wasn't sure whether to be annoyed at them or try and persuade Harry to do it anyway, that if they didn't like it they knew where to go.

"I want to come with you," Daryl said, he knew Harry didn't need him to keep safe, but he also didn't like the thought of him going off alone.

Harry turned to face Daryl in the darkness, giving a single nod and a small smile, "I'd like that. I need someone to be the secret keeper anyway and who better than you?"

Daryl gaped at Harry, understanding the meaning behind it, he had Harry's complete and total trust, and once again he couldn't help but feel unworthy, he was a just a stupid redneck, no, he thought to himself angrily, he wasn't going to listen to his fathers voice anymore. If Harry thought he was worthy, then surely it must mean something? Harry didn't trust easily or at all, Luna said, so he couldn't be worthless like he always felt.

"We'll need to get some sleep since we're going to be up really early tomorrow." Harry commented as he stood up, pocketing his smokes before grabbing the food he'd left out on the table. "Night," he added to Daryl as he wandered back into the prison, glad that it hadn't ended up awkward between them, as he had promised though, he would be there when Daryl was ready. Hearing a whistle, Anubis ran to catch up with his human, ignoring the sound of the walkers snarling at the fences.

 

Unsurprisingly despite their very early morning, Carol was up and making food for them, how she knew they were going hunting he had no idea, he hadn't told her or anyone he didn't think…no, he definitely hadn't. Either Daryl had mentioned it in passing or Carol was just up earlier than normal, but she wasn't cooking for everyone, it was just two people right now, for them.

"Unable to sleep?" Harry queried as he wandered in, stretching absently, Anubis had been out for a pee not too long ago before he bound away to the cell block again, presumably to be nearer Sophia, Anubis knew he didn't get to come with him, so he was maybe used to the routine now.

"I got too much sleep if anything," Carol said, smiling at them as she stirred the scrambled eggs, those two did more for the group than anyone else, they deserved the eggs more than anyone else. There was a few vital ingredients missing from it, but what else could they do? It wasn't as if they could churn butter or find cows.

"I'm glad I'm not going to be around to deal with the hangovers most of them will have," Harry chuckled in devious amusement.

Daryl just groaned.

Carol just glanced over them amused herself, she'd only had one glass, and same with Mira, the rest of them had gotten completely smashed. Ladling the scrambled egg onto plates, she added the bacon (tinned bacon) and hotdogs onto the plate before passing them over to the hangover Daryl and grinning Harry. Harry seemed to have gotten over how tense he was yesterday, all of them worried, but unfortunately worry was an expected state no matter what these days.

"Thanks, Carol," Harry murmured, scooping up the eggs, taking delight in them, he'd had them only once, they took turns in what the chickens gave out each day.

Daryl gave his customary grunt and nod to show his own appreciation as he ate hastily.

"Be careful out there," Carol said, as always concerned about them and yes even Merle and Luna when they went out too.

"Aren't we always?" Harry said smiling in reassurance; it was them he worried about.

"Yes, yes you are," she agreed, sitting down with a dark tea in her hand. It didn't stop her worry about them every second they were away from the prison; the thought of anything happening to them filled her with dread.

"We best get going," Harry said, standing up, grabbing Daryl's empty plate, both of them were still hungry, they always were every meal they had; it just wasn't enough for a grown person, or growing as it were for Sophia. Though Harry had asked Hermione to send a few things over last night at a certain time, which would be right about now actually if Hermione was already up, which she would be. "We'll be back before it gets dark as always, if not…you can assume something has gone wrong."

Daryl rolled his eyes as he stood up, grabbing his crossbow, Harry said that every single time he left their base.

With that the three of them left on foot, opening the gates themselves and it wasn't until Daryl and Harry got outside the main gate did Carol close the prison back down. Once they were out of sight, she wandered back into the prison, wrinkling her nose at the bags of dogs poo that lay in a metal bin at the side of the door they always picked up after Anubis, with children playing they didn't want to wash the dirt from their shoes or clothes if they ended up in it.

Harry stopped when they were far enough away from the prison not to be seen, after looking around of course, but Daryl always had his back. He quickly removed his trunk and returned it to its normal size, grabbing the box that Luna had brought with her (and a vial while he was at it) that allowed food to be brought here from Hogwarts. "Here," Harry said, opening the box and handing Daryl two double cheese burgers and the vial, he gripped a hold of his own before replacing the box and shrunk the trunk and put it back safely in his pocket. "It's a hangover cure, don't use it all, a single gulp will do, keep the rest for another time, I'm sure plenty will come up." he informed him dryly.

Daryl didn't need told twice, he drank some of the contents, sighing in relief as his pounding headache, dry mouth and aches disappeared, it was as if the hangover had never been there, potions were just bloody brilliant he couldn't help but think. The smell of the burgers held his attention most, slipping the vial into his pocket he eagerly began to unwrap the burgers and scoff them down in six large bites as they moved into the trees.

Harry ate his own burgers at a more sedate pace, letting Daryl take the lead on the hunt for the food they hoped to bring back since he'd already finished his burgers. They walked together in silence, it was never uncomfortable, not even in the beginning, Daryl had been too curious in the beginning to feel uncomfortable and Harry was too determined to learn.

Hours passed and the only thing Daryl or Harry had to show for it was a bunch of squirrels, not as much as they normally found either.

"S' too bad you can't use magic to find em," Daryl said, after hours of hunting only to be sorely disappointed. The walkers were killing everything in sight, which included their food sources; it annoyed the hell out of him.

"What we need is something with a great sense of smell, something that can point us in the right direction," Harry pointed out, "It's too bad I can't turn into an Animagus." depending on what he became it could have come in handy, although honestly, it was probably more dangerous, everyone was hunting what animals they could, he'd probably end up shot - not something he wanted a repeat of.

"Animagus?" Daryl echoed he wasn't familiar with that word yet.

"All wizards and witches have the potential to turn into an Animagus," Harry explained as they moved, sometimes crouching down to move leaves and such to see the imprint in the mud underneath it. "Only the potential though, one never knows until they try. My father and two of his friends accomplished it while they were at Hogwarts, by the time they were fifteen or sixteen at least, and something that shouldn't have been possible especially without help, but my dad was one of the best in his class at transfiguration."

"The stag, you mentioned your dad when you spoke about the Patronus," Daryl realized, nodding belatedly, so he had heard of that word it just hadn't sunk in.

"Yes, he had the ability to turn into a stag, my godfather could turn into a black dog that resembled the grim, the one that betrayed my parents was a rat," Harry said snorting derisively, that should have been the first warning really. "They gave themselves nicknames, Prongs my dad, Padfoot my godfather and the rat was named Wormtail, they all did it to help their other friend Remus Lupin, who was a werewolf. They named him Moony."

"An honest to god werewolf? As in full moon in all that shit?" Daryl asked surprised.

"Yeah, he turned into a werewolf every month, we have a potion that allows werewolves to retain their right mind when they turn, and so it's like being forced into an Animagus form I suppose. Before that though the turn was excruciating," Harry explained, picking up a trail, he squashed down the hope, they'd been at this for hours, they'd probably either find it eaten and rotten away, or nothing after trailing after it. "Remus was locked away so he didn't hurt anyone during the full moon, but werewolves thirsted for blood, they were hungry for what they would eat, it resulted in Moony biting at himself, to satisfy its need for bloodlust…there was a few who could actually change form without it being the full moon, although they were rare and it was only those who had embraced there wolf fully. Remus saw it as a curse, but his friends helped him see himself in a better light…but he never truly accepted that part of himself it didn't help that everyone who knew treated him like a leaper. They weren't treated kindly at all, just because of what happens during a full moon," his disgust was plain to hear.

"Guess there's prejudice everywhere," Daryl commented, glancing sideways at Harry to see how he took it. It was his world he was speaking badly about after all.

"My world was just as bad for prejudice as this one," Harry shrugged, "It's why I don't bother trying to fix it, no matter where you go someone's always got an opinion. Better to just leave it, one thing I've learned is that you can't change peoples mind, they have to do it on their own, whether their belief's make sense or not…" and most of the time the belief's in his world didn't make one lick of sense.

Daryl actually agreed with that, both he and his brother had been through it at one point or another. They continued their trek, keeping an eye on the tracks as they did so. Daryl had just knelt down to inspect yet another print not ten minutes later.

"Don't move," Harry said, Daryl froze his fingers flexing against his crossbow, then he heard the hissing, his head jerked up to face Harry, his thoughts had been right, it was Harry hissing and not a snake. With a wordless gesture of his hand that Daryl understood, he began to slowly stand up, aiming his crossbow at the snake that he now knew to be there due to its own hissing which was slightly different to Harry's. "Don't, it's just hungry like you are," Harry removed one of the squirrels from his belt, flinging it over to the hungry snake, hissing that it had just been killed not too long ago, not that the rattlesnake seemed to care, he was already consuming the thing whole.

"Do all wizards talk to snakes?" Daryl asked curiously.

"No, it's exceptionally rare, only one family has ever had the ability, it's called Parseltongue, I'm a parselmouth, the only one left, its considered a dark gift, its to the belief of everyone in my world that anyone with the ability is dark themselves," Harry explained, "When everyone found out they turned against me, it wasn't the only time though, I got used to it." he told Daryl smirking darkly, but there was a bitterness to it that even Daryl could see. Harry hissed at the snake to be careful and to burrow down, that it wasn't safe up here anymore.

"What are you two saying?" Daryl asked, watching them converse, it was bloody weird, he couldn't deny that but there was something mystical about it, magical and like all new things he learned about magic, he loved it.

"She wants to come with us," Harry said wryly, "I explained she couldn't, but she'd arguing with me,"

"She?" Daryl asked bemused.

"Yes, her names Celesta," Harry grinned at the look on Daryl's face he looked perplexed.

A rattlesnake named Celesta? He stared at Harry wondering if he was having him on. There was no way, that rattlesnake would have struck by now if it wasn't true. Harry continued to surprise him, would this awe he felt ever fade away?

Harry laughed, turning to face Daryl, "She's agreed to help us hunt for food if I take her with us, now I know why the emblem of Slytherin house is truly a snake. Cunning little thing that she is I suppose I could leave her at Fort Benning, somewhere where the damn walkers wont get her at least until I've cleared the area fully."

Daryl just shrugged, not bothered either way, but it looked as though Harry was stepping up his plans for Fort Benning; as long as he went with him he honestly didn't mind. While he was there he knew he'd be getting to see a whole lot more magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no kissing yet...So where will Daryl give in? Fort Benning while its just the two of them? The prison where its just the two of them? or will be plant one in front of everyone after getting jealous again (that would be the only way i think...Daryl is very...private and I doubt he'd want everyone to know his life :P just sticking to his character here it's very important for me :)...!) I know many of you will be scoffing at the thought of them going to a military base that there are many other places they could go...it's something I've decided on...plus i'm sure places like that probably have their own water sources and solar panels etc...which gives Harry less to do :D if not well it will have by the time its up and running...the story can't last forever after all...will Rick be able to yield his own leadership status to Harry? Trust someone else and let go himself? Or will they butt heads and Rick be asked to leave? I personally can't decide lol BUT thankfully I have a few more chapters before that comes into the picture :D soon we'll see the group again...would you like to hear their thoughts and them having a conversation about how things have been or just thoughts while skipping over the hardship? R&R please!


	49. Chapter 49

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 49

Harry Apparated the four of them back, the dead buck they'd found within half an hour and killed, the rattlesnake, who had helped them find it and was now snuggling wrapped around Harry's neck, hidden from view and of course Daryl who had one hand wrapped around the buck and another in Harry's hand. Something that had surprised him, usually Daryl just handed over his wrist, it was the first time he'd actually held Harry's hand, he couldn't help but think about it being a big deal for the reserved hunter, he felt stupid for it though, like a girl who'd just seen a sign that their crush liked them back minus the squealing and fawning of course.

As soon as he had Apparated them he began to look around, using his magic to detect if anyone was nearby, only relaxing when the spell informed him that other than him and Daryl the forest was free of anyone well within a certain radius of course. Except possible walkers, he hadn't tried the spell to see whether it detected them with the spell. So Despite that they both kept a weapon in one hand, the other was reserved for dragging the deer corpse back to the prison, which was directly across from them.

"Let's get going, we've still got a lot to do today," Harry sighed, he wasn't looking forward to seeing what had become of Fort Benning, truthfully, all those people…military and civilian the thousands of people all gone, sure he'd seen a lot of walkers but Fort Benning was probably crawling with them, thousands of them, and he was going to have to be careful, there were so many cars, vehicles, helicopters and all that probably filled with gas not to forgot quite a few underground tanks too, it was like one big civilisation onto itself.

Daryl grunted in agreement, and easily enough between both of them they dragged the deer back home, the tarp they had easing the way, preventing any damage to the corpse. It was Big Tiny and Axel who spotted them first, they had a habit of watching the surroundings of the prison when they were outside, now more so he'd imagine considering what he had told them yesterday about the new threat they'd learned about. Hangover or not they would probably be a little bit more paranoid from now on and Harry actually preferred that to them getting too comfortable and caught unawares.

By the time they'd crossed the road dragging the corpse, both men had opened the first gate and were quickly jogging to the other and opening it with enough room so Daryl, Harry and the deer could fit through. The gates were hard enough to open without opening them all the way when there was just no need. As soon as the duo was in, the gates were once again closed tightly - faster than usual, yep definitely paranoid.

"Thanks guys," Harry said, giving them a nod, before they each grabbed a part of the tarp they weren't holding and lifting it up between the four of them they had less weight to carry and it went smoothly they never took the things inside, they were gutted outside, otherwise the stink would permeate the air. Carol had been learning, mostly just with the squirrels and rabbits they found, she'd never dealt with the bigger animals, but she had been watching Merle teach Luna, listening to his suggestions and things like that so she could do it one day. They dropped it down near the front of the prison doors.

"Whatever you do, don't let Anubis get any of the left over bones, they make him constipated," Harry informed Carol, knowing that she would be near him all the time, since she did not leave Sophia's side unless they were inside the prison. "Just remove everything he can eat from the bones and the organs." they didn't have a vet to take care of Anubis so he really had to take care of him the best he could.

"That's fine, I'll make sure to discard them where he can't get a hold of them," Carol agreed easily enough.

"Thanks," Harry said, "Are you sure you should be up?" he asked Chloe, his eyes concerned causing her to relax a little, she honestly didn't know what was expected of her. For days now they'd been holed up in a cell just eating and sleeping, regaining their lost strength, not locked in though, this was the first time she and the kids had come down, and nobody seemed ready to bite their heads off.

"I couldn't stay in bed anymore staring at the same three walls," Chloe said sheepishly.

"You definitely all look better, has anyone shown you where to collect some clothes?" noticing they were still in the clothes they had been in when they first got there. Seeing the woman blinking in obvious confusion, "We have a large box of clothes, all different sizes that have been collected from homes or shops when we are scavenging. Take at least three sets of clothes for each of you, so you have something to wear that is clean there is a laundry basket at the side of the cell put your stuff in there, in a few days you'll be drafted in to help with the chores around here, which is mostly, cooking, cleaning, killing walkers or laundry, when you aren't training that is." he still had an entire trunk full of clothes as well, but they didn't need it yet. Chloe and the two boys had obvious bathed, and she had definitely brushed and washed her hair so there was that.

"I can show her where they are," Amy volunteered, hearing the conversation as she passed them, with a bundle of small carrots in her hand.

"That's great; can you show….Patrick and Luke the games and books in the library?" Harry struggled momentarily to remember their names.

"Sure," Amy said nodding quite happily, handing the carrots off to her sister, who grunted but said nothing. "Follow me, my names Amy by the way, don't worry if you forget a few times!" she said cheerfully, mostly looking down at Luke, the eight year old boy, who looked overwhelmed and very, very shy. Luke just nodded a few times before looking at his feet. Amy just smiled at him; he knew the boy would come out of his shell the longer he spent here in safety.

"Has anyone seen Luna?" Harry called out, daylight was being wasted.

"She's doing the dishes," Big Tiny commented, as he sat down, wiping the sweat from his brow, he'd been killing walkers along the fence for about an hour, in fact he'd just finished when Harry and Daryl had returned. He had greatly disliked killing walkers especially at the beginning; it's probably why Harry put him on walker-killing duty more than the others.

"Thanks, oh and you might want to fill in the others about the meeting since they weren't in attendance!" Harry called back, as he jogged into the prison, the walls which had once been coated with blood and a concrete colour, greyish, were now done a lovely cream colour, Luna had brought a bunch of paint tins back and the girls had drafted in Axel, Oscar and Big Tiny into helping them paint everywhere, they were truly making it into their 'home' as it were.

Harry didn't see the harm in letting them make it a little nicer to live in, it gave them hope, happiness and also something to do. This had never been intended as a permanent residence, but somewhere along the way it had turned into one.

Minerva had a network of wizard and witches in different countries, mostly Order members, those who had been stuck on the outside were constantly on the outlook for others of their kind, saving as many as they could, and just lately Dennis had gotten in touch through the book, and Hermione was actually going to ask him if he could go to Washington, to send them the results of all the different countries CDC's to the computer she had made work with magic. Fleur, Bill and Charlie were already making their way to the French CDC, although why he had no idea, it was probably already gone. With the maps Hermione had created, Minerva could pin point exactly where everyone was. Maybe one day…he would be able to see the others again, Merlin seeing them through a mirror wasn't enough, but they were alive, that was all he cared about, that was all that mattered.

"Hey, Harry, did you have any luck?" Luna asked, as soon as she saw him, he looked deep in thought and she wasn't sure if she'd get a reply.

"Yeah, there's a deer outside," Harry answered after a few moments, shaking his head as if to get rid of whatever he was thinking. "Ready whenever you are Merle."

Merle grunted, giving a nod of agreement, he'd had a real hankerin' for a decent bit of meat for a while, but he didn't move just yet, the buck could wait a while longer. Darn tootin' it was awesome to watch Luna perform magic, even something like watching dishes clean themselves or dry as they were doing now.

"Do you have those Runes for testing?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence, his lips twitching in amusement watching Luna cheat, probably at both washing and now the drying. They'd been working on it together, but Luna had done quite a bit of the runes on her own, she was the expert and much better at it than him.

"You aren't going after that guy are you?" Luna asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"What?" Harry blurted out, blinking at her uncomprehendingly. "No! Of course I'm not, what made you think that?"

"A Leopard doesn't change its spots," Luna pointed out, relaxing, that had been genuine she knew Harry well enough to know when he was telling the truth or lying.

"Funny," Harry grumbled, "I never went looking for trouble it always found me,"

"Oh really?" Luna said dryly, "I assume you just magically appeared in front of Quirrell or the chamber, or on the Black lake in front of hundreds of Dementors? You are extraordinary nosy, you think its up to you to solve and do everything, I'd be surprised if you haven't thought of killing that guy even in passing to be honest."

"Well I had to do what I had to do, I wasn't about to let Hogwarts get closed down and end up back in the hands of my magic hating relatives," Harry sneered the words out; he hated acknowledging them as relatives. He loathed the very ground they walked on, but they were no longer his problem, they hadn't been since he was seventeen years old. Hearing someone approaching he rolled his eyes, "Can you get them for me?" not mentioning magic.

"You're coming with me," Luna said, grabbing Harry and both of them gave Carol a grin as they passed, heading straight for the cells, Harry was obviously up to something. Now it wasn't what she originally thought so she would like to know what it truly was. They made quick work of the stairs as Luna entered her 'bedroom' and began to rummage around in her trunk. "Do you want all of them?"

"Keep one, if I don't use them all I'll give you them back, that's if they even work," Harry conceded.

"Where are you going with them?" Luna asked pulling out a red velvet bag, which had smaller red velvet bags with the crystal runes in them.

"I'm going to see a place, empty it out, just in case we ever need it, I'll be putting it under the Fidelius Charm so that it can't be taken after I've emptied it out." Harry confessed. He knew if he didn't tell her she would keep annoying him for an answer, plus she would be the first to know…well third but same difference, when they got back she'd be told the secret, if anything happened to him she could take them there.

"Will it work with Daryl?" Luna questioned, her brow furrowing, he was a Muggle; he didn't have magic, could he still become the secret keeper? The magic books didn't cover questions like that, and it was quite a curious situation.

"It should, guess I'll find out," Harry said, smirking wryly, "If not I'll just have to bring you next time."

"Where is this place?" Luna queried curiously.

"Not too far," Harry reassured her.

"Do you want me to come? An extra hand will help," Luna said she would always be there for Harry when he needed her that was what friends were for.

"If you want," Harry said deciding that yes, he'd like an extra wand to help, especially if it kept Daryl safe, what he was doing was risky, if anything happened to him he would feel better knowing there was someone to help get Daryl to safety. "Bring your broom." he added sliding the runes into his pocket and left Luna's cell and went to his own to grab the map and rolled it up and got ready in record time.

It was time to get them a base, a real base, Fort Benning was about to be resurrected from the walker infested pit it had no doubt become. He swiftly began to jog, ready to get this over with; Luna would know where to find him. He'd literally just stepped outside when he was asked a question.

"You're going out again?" Mira asked, eyes slightly worried, wondering if they were hunting that man down, from all she knew about 'Harry Potter' it was exactly what he would do, but everything she read wasn't true and Harry had made that clear to her.

"Yes, we won't be long, so don't worry," Harry stated confidently, more confident than he felt at any rate.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours," Carol said from where she stood, just as worried as Mira.

"I'm comin'," Merle said, bloody arms crossed from where he sat gutting the deer, as Luna walked behind Harry, it was obvious to see she was going too, he glared daring them to argue with him, he wasn't letting Luna or Daryl go without him there to back them up.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Harry said, smirking deviously, wondering how Merle would fare on a broomstick.

Merle didn't relent, he was goin' with. Although seeing the look on Harry's face did make him pause inwardly, wondering what the hell he was planning. He trusted him, with his life, with good reason, Harry had proved himself more than trustworthy, especially sticking with two rednecks who he knew would have left him in the dirt if it meant getting away, even Harry had told him he knew the only person he'd risk his life for was his brother and he understood. It wasn't quite true anymore, he would risk his life for Daryl, Luna and Harry, if he let anything happen to Harry he would lose Luna and that wasn't acceptable to him.

"You better hurry up and get your stuff," Harry sighed shrugging his shoulders, "Carol will you be able to…?"

"Of course, it's why I've been watching," Carol said before Harry could even finish, plus the worst of it was already over, Merle had removed the innards the eatable organs had been put into Anubis' bowl and he was munching on them at her feet as if they were his favourite thing in the world.

"Here," Luna said, handing over Merle's sword and guns, with a smug air of satisfaction around her, she'd known he would want to come, she might not know everything about him but she knew enough. Harry laughed at the look on Merle's face, it was utterly comical, he would soon realise that Luna was able to get a good read on people.

"Do you need help?" Andrea asked her tone more than just a tad hopeful.

"Hell no, we're not taking all the best fighters we have with us leaving everyone undefended," Harry replied immediately. "If anything happens they'll need you." Andrea had come a long way from the way she used to be, and he knew she'd do her utmost to keep them safe if anything did happen when they were away. Not that much would get a chance, the wards would alert him and he'd be back before anyone could properly launch an assault on the prison. Neither she nor anyone else other than those coming with him knew that titbit although he was sure Mira probably had a good idea.

Andrea stiffened her spine determinedly; the meeting yesterday flashing through her mind, making her realize the truth to Harry's statement. She still felt disappointed that he didn't trust her enough yet to let her make up for what she'd done that day. She couldn't say herself what she'd been thinking and Harry had been right to be angry at her kicking and punching at the walker instead of taking care of it, she'd put everyone in danger. "I won't let you down." she said determinedly.

Harry nodded curtly, and began to once again make his way out of the prison, inwardly grumbling at having to walk ten minutes before he could Apparate safely. It took time away from what he could be doing, he honestly had no idea what he was going to be getting into, but he would do his best. It was all he could do.

"Harry you can stop now!" Luna called, staring at Harry's back concerned, he was starting to space out again, although not for as long as he used to, at least according to Merle.

Harry stopped suddenly, blinking in confusion, wondering why Luna was telling him to stop only to realize they were well away from the prison. Turning around, shaking his head, he knelt down and spread the map out, before he began to move the map, using his wand as a pointer, it was the only way to get the map moving, Hermione had done her due diligence with it, knowing he was with no-magicals. He spent a good few minutes trying to find the base.

"There," Harry said, pointing towards it, "Now we need somewhere we can Apparate safely to, somewhere nobody will be, either in the base or nearby. Preferably somewhere high, where the walkers can't get." tapping his wand the base came into view, it truly was a wonderful invention; it was just too bad that you couldn't tell where the walkers were.

"Holy hell, you want to put that place under the Fidelius Charm?" Luna gaped, her eyes wide, "You are completely in over your head! Do you know how much magic that would take?"

"It doesn't matter, once it's applied that's it, can you imagine living there? It will certainly be more comfortable than a prison, plus there's more than enough room for everyone, there's hotels there, houses, barracks, the list is endless, its like one big community onto itself, with the wards I do plan on putting up…no more worry about walkers, no more worry about anyone scrupulous finding us, we would quite literally be in the safest place in the world."

"Well, what about on top of a tower? I mean there's bound to be one at least, there won't be any walkers on top of a tower, they'll have fallen off…" Luna suggested immediately, the thought of a permanent place that was truly safe made her cave.

"There's only one thing, you won't be able to take Merle," Harry pointed out, "Daryl's got used to Apparating, but the first time was bad…he would have hurled off the side of a flat surface with a wall at the side of him never mind a tower where it will be slanted."

"I think I can take it," Merle grunted, feeling insulted.

"Merle even wizards and witches find it difficult to Apparate, you feel like your insides are being squeezed through a tube, you land at the other side feeling dizzy and disorientated, enough so that you wouldn't be able to keep a grip of your equilibrium and will fall, I'm not just saying this for the sake of it, Luna was sick the first time." Harry said seriously, he wasn't about to let anything happen to Merle because he was being a stubborn ass.

"What if I Apparate him around here a few times?" Luna suggested, "Let him get used it? When he can be side-long Apparated without a problem then we do it?"

"Make sure there's nobody around first," Harry nodded it was a decent plan, "We'll stay here and go through the map, see if we can find a better alternative to a watch tower,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! So I'm going to need you help! I've never been good at coming up with names for things, whether its shops or other places...when the Fidelius charm is cast it will need a new name :D can't stay fort benning sooo all and any help is really, really appreciated here! I definitely don't want it to be the Order of the phoenix or anything like that haha! I'm not even sure if they'll ever use it...tbh but i did decide in the beginning of the story to do it but the muse went away but came back with a vengeance lately :D plus its a way for the four of them to be together away from everyone :) any suggestions of high up platform that there will be no walkers on so they can get started? i've been doing a bit of googling but obviously you can't see the place properly for security reasons i'd assume! either that or i'm just pants at looking things up! R&R please


	50. Chapter 50

Walking Dead Wizard

To Charliee56- Thank you for your help with Fort Benning and the others who have given suggestions on where they could land, and those who gave maps of the area, I really appreciate the help - I do like my stories to be as realistic as i possibly can get them :D you're help is very much appreciated - also the names too! :D 

As for the guest reviewer who said James Potter wasn't an Auror and his job was never displayed please PLEASE look things up before you say things like that. James Potter WAS indeed an auror, in fact I think it was mentioned in the movies too...

Chapter 50

"Looks like the hospital has a tower nearby, it looks like a flat surface and has an open roof, six or seen stories high I'd say," Harry mused, the problem was there might have been people there, people who were now walkers. He wasn't risking Apparating into an open are swarming with walkers, only for someone or worse all of them to be bitten.

"It's surrounded by other buildings, it will be hard to deal with a lot of walkers at once," Daryl pointed out, using his knife to pinpoint all the buildings, without damaging the map anyway. He knew Harry would be using that fire spell again, but considering how close he had been to the prison and not burnt that it might mean he was wrong but the way Luna spoke…it was difficult to accommodate obstacles when using that spell. "Luna said the spell was difficult right?"

"Yeah it is," Harry nodded conceding the point, "Alright let's see what else is high up and guaranteed to be empty." ignoring the cracks that accompanied Luna Apparating. Harry slowly moved the map around, searching for something suitable.

"Watch towers would be best," Daryl said, his sharp eyes flickering over the map, "They'll have loads of em, training areas where they rappel down em, ones they keep guard over too."

"Training area, that will be pretty secluded then," Harry mused thoughtfully, continuously flicking his wand away from areas that held a lot of buildings, he was too busy to see the surprise that flicked through Daryl's eyes, he was still not used to being heard or listened to, even his brother didn't so it was a constant surprise when someone did take his word for something. "There we go, completely secluded, if those runes work, it would be like leading them to a slaughter," he would have felt guilty but the person and their souls were already gone, the moment of death their souls departed, and then the virus awoke them as nothing but puppets without a string, hungering for only one thing, food of any kind whether it was human or animal.

"Will it be too much for you?" Daryl asked, a frown marring his features, as he glanced at Harry, Luna's words ringing in his ears.

"Honestly? It could be," Harry sighed, moving to sit on his backside, his knees beginning to ache from kneeling in the same position for too long. "I've only ever heard of the spell being used on single buildings, not an entire area, but there is a variation of it cast all over the place to hide magical areas from the non-magical population," the rustling had both Harry and Daryl glancing up cautiously.

"Have you found anywhere?" Luna asked as she wandered back over to them, amusement heard clearly within her voice.

"Is he still in one piece?" Harry asked, lips twitching, Luna seemed to have gotten a great deal of merriment out of Apparating Merle around either that or it was his reactions.

"Piece?" Merle asked, his face ashen, he looked as if he had been sick a few times, that and looked quite dizzy still. Apparation didn't sit well with wizards never mind non-magicals, so he wasn't surprised to see Merle was disorientated still.

"Oh yes, if one doesn't watch what he or she's doing, you can end up splinched," Harry said innocently, as Luna giggled into her hand blue eyes sparkling brightly. It was rather infectious, especially considering there wasn't much to be happy about these days, or rather since the world had gone to hell and each day was a battle for survival, at least they had a place where they were moderately safe for the moment. "You could quite literally leave your leg or arm in your previous location." Daryl stared at the floor a smirk adorned his face, at the look Merle supported.

"You're lower than a snake's belly in a wagon rut," Merle grumbled, and despite himself he was rather amused by the teasing, it's exactly what he would have done if the situations had been reversed.

Harry just shook his head, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to know what on earth Merle meant by that. If he asked all he'd get is a weird look, Merle either didn't like having to explain himself or just didn't care to. Whether it was insulting or not, Merle hadn't spoken like he meant it so all was good.

"And what does that mean Merle Dixon?" Luna asked, her arms suddenly crossing and giving him a pointed look.

"Ain't meaning nothing!" Merle protested, bloody hell, this woman was irritatin' as hell sometimes.

"Don't piss on my leg and tell me its raining!" Luna rebuffed, using the words she'd learned from him.

"Looks like he's been teaching her some slang," Harry said amused, watching the pair of them continue to argue. "I have to admit you have some of the funniest sayings I've ever heard, I love them."

Harry cleared his throat loudly after watching them for a few minutes, "Can we get back to the matter at hand now?"

Luna looked sheepish while Merle just stared expectantly; he was never one to shy away from anything. Truth be told he absolutely loved the banter between himself and Luna. Hearing her speaking his words in that accent of hers was even more arousing.

"Daryl suggested the watch towers, they're high up, they've give us the lay of the land much easier," Harry said pensively, gazing at the map. "The only problem is it will be harder to get the walkers, even with magic."

"Ain't look like you had a problem clearing out the prison," Merle snorted, his tone basically denying the fact he had been in awe of what he'd seen that day.

"I can't use that spell constantly, there's too many buildings, if my spell even clips it the entire place would go up in flames them kaboom," Harry replied, his brow furrowed as he looked back down at the map. "There's only so much Fiendfyre can do, the rest will have to be done on ground level, I mean there could be up to or more than half a million people there, no doubt when this all started they took as many people as they could in to protect them…not knowing by having so many people on the inside they were reducing their chances of survival tenfold. The fort was probably gone before anyone realized the virus is airborne."

"Why would it go kaboom?" Luna asked confused.

"Gas, petrol, they'll have a lot of it there, in underground tanks or in cars, helicopters, armoured tanks, and not to forget they've probably got an armoury, whether there's anything in it or not remains to be seen, but just having the potential there makes me wary about using the spell a lot." Harry explained, "It's why I've brought the runes, if we can find somewhere secluded we could attract a great deal of them and set fire to them there without running the risk of blowing the place up."

"Oh," Luna replied understanding why he'd brought the runes now. "So what are you doing today then? Just the Fidelius or are you actually going to try and take out walkers?" her tone showed her concern at Harry doing both. He was powerful, yes, there was absolutely no denying that, and everything he had done was done without any powerful magical displays…well mostly, I mean he'd defeated the darkest lord in their history twice without using any spells, both time the killing curse had backfired. Talk about irony, no his powerful displays were when nobody was around, like that patronus that drove off one hundred Dementors and instances like that.

"I don't know," Harry said, his tone unsure for the first time, "I guess we'll find out." he really hoped he could complete the spell; Luna was really making him doubt he could do it.

Daryl glanced at Harry, surprised by the insecurity in his words, it was the first time he'd ever heard Harry insecure. Even when Luna saw his back he'd had his head held high, even injured and laid up for weeks in his cabin he had remained strong, even wakening up to two rednecks like him and his brother. He always seemed so strong and sure of himself, Daryl didn't know how to react to the fact Harry was showing vulnerability, except it made him feel a strange urge to stop it from chipping away at his self worth. Hell, Harry was making him see he was somebody, not just a good for nothing, asshole of a redneck, with an even bigger asshole for a brother.

"Take a good look, Luna, we're going to Apparate," Harry said, visualising where you wanted to go to was always easier than Apparating blindly, too many things could go wrong that way. "Here, it's the training ground, they rappel down rope, and nothing should be up there but keep your eyes open just in case. Just don't Apparate onto the edge, whatever you do." smothering a smirk at the look on Merle's face, it was comical really.

Harry stood back up after rolling the map and putting it away, gripping his gun tightly, his compound bow strapped to his back, he couldn't deny he was nervous about this. It could backfire in so many ways, but once he made up his mind about something he never went back on it. Not even when his gut was telling him something was wrong, just like when he had gone after Sirius that faithful day. Not that he felt as if something was wrong, he was just nervous about the uncertainty of it all.

Breathing deeply, he took Daryl's hand in his, and Apparated.

Harry had kept his eyes open, too fearful to even contemplate the idea of closing his eyes. He quickly glanced around on the platform they were on sighing in relief; well they were safe for now. Moving to the edge, he glanced down metal, it would definitely be harder for the walkers to knock it down. He ignored the snarling and growling of the things all around him, running towards the rappel tower their hands slamming against it, desperate for food…something that had probably been denied to them in a while. He was right though, the place was overwhelmed with walkers, there wasn't a spot where he could see the grass for them all, and this was only one area.

"Bloody hell," Harry said, glancing around in shock, despite knowing what it was going to be like…it was still a horrifying sight to see. Army, military, civilians, medics, doctors even people in riot gear were there all trying to get passed each other to the meal they could smell even way up as Harry, Daryl were. A few seconds later, Merle and Luna appeared; Luna steadied Merle who staggered a little. The further away the worse the Apparation was.

"Da-hum," Merle said, staring at the horde in disgust.

"We have no idea if they'll be able to rip this down but I'm not taking any chances, first time it jerks we get out of here, agreed?" Harry stated, pocketing his gun and flicked out his wand, the elder wand, he needed all the power he could get, even if it was just a boost from the elder wand. Then he focused solely on his task, his eyes going blank as he began to speak Latin.

"The Fidelius Charm an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it." Luna explained eyeing the walkers warily, clutching her wand tightly.

"What happens if they can't say?" Merle queried curiously.

"You mean if they're dead?" Luna asked. At Merle's nod Luna gave a very text book answer, she was a Ravenclaw after all. "When the charm is initially cast, one can choose more than one person to be Secret Keeper, though it is unknown if there is a limit as to how many people can carry the same secret in this way, no one has tried. Once the Secret Keeper dies, all the people who have learnt the secret from them will become the new Secret Keepers. If the Keeper has chosen not to reveal the secret to anyone (so that they are the only Keepers) then the secret rests with them forever. However, it appears that, to be eligible, one must be capable of divulging the secret if they wish to, as this would explain why wizards do not simply bestow the secret onto creatures who cannot speak a human language, or creatures such as house elves, who can simply be ordered by their masters to not divulge the secret, something to do with their free will, the spell just doesn't latch on."

"You got eidetic memory, woman?" Merle asked, impressed…but of course he didn't show that, his facial features didn't twitch the slightest.

"No, it's just a fascinating spell, it's really old, nobody knows who came up with it," Luna explained, "Plus during the war I did contemplate using it. As you can see it's really powerful, really long, and multifaceted charm that only those who are powerful can cast."

"Seems to a reoccurring theme," Merle muttered.

"All old magicks are that way, back then magic was purer, they used staffs or their hands, never wands, back then they were revered as mages, even when some were not." Luna explained, "Magic began to be diluted as they tried to preserve their magic and blood, it made magic mediocre in most people, but as I told you before, the opposite happens, squibs are born…and Daryl, squibs are…"

"I know," Daryl replied bluntly, jerking a little when Harry suddenly reached out to touch him, trying to grab his shoulder.

"Let him, it's how the spell attaches to you, to let you become the Secret Keeper," Luna explained, but by the Daryl had already calmed down, stowing his usual reaction to being touched.

"You two as well," Harry murmured still concentrating on his task, before going back to muttering Latin again, too low for Daryl and Merle to make out the words. He felt Luna's hand on his shoulder, "I'm not going to contaminate you merle or give you lurgi, so damn it just fucking do it, this is hard enough as it is." he snapped through gritted teeth as his magic flared around him.

"Lurgi?" Merle whispered perplexed.

Luna giggled, "I think the term here is cooties,"

Merle flushed red but kept his hand where he'd placed it on Harry's arm.

Which began to be easier said than done, as Harry's magic began to become more and more intense, he felt as though his hand was burning where it was touching Harry. Then suddenly it blasted out of Harry in its intensity, like a massive blue rings, the magic thrust itself away, getting steadily larger as it moved, it was like one massive bubble when they connected together, the dome still visible to them all.

At least for a short while, the longer Harry chanted the further the spell got away, until they couldn't see any sign of magic, so it had either dissipated, they couldn't see it or it was just too far away for their eyes to see.

Merle and Daryl stiffened as they heard Harry's voice in their minds; it was truly one of the freakiest feelings in the world. They could clearly hear the words, and even after the voice quietened, they could remember it clear as day; it was imbedded deeply within their soul and mind never to be forgotten even if one did have a tendency to forget things.

'Pandora's apscondo can be found at Fort Benning Georgia,'

Then like a puppet with their strings cut, Harry fell completely unconscious, Daryl moved quick enough to prevent Harry smashing his head against the side of the platform. Spying movement he watched Luna remove her trunk and return it to its normal size, and digging inside, for what Daryl presumed was a potion. Or rather two, he realized as he took two vials out, both different colours.

"It's a good job I had this, never thought I'd have to use it though," Luna said, shaking her head, Severus must have known, he had given her the potions supply she had before she left. There had been genuine respect in his eyes as he handed them to her, and he'd said gruffly 'try not to get killed' in his usual way, but Luna didn't take offence, it was just his way. Kneeling down she opened Harry's mouth and dumped the contents of the vial into it, rubbing at his throat to force the unconscious man to swallow it. Steam bellowed out of his ears, she didn't even laugh or grin when both Dixons jumped a little at it.

She was focused solely on her task, uncorking the second vial; she poured that down his throat too. "That should do the trick," she muttered before sitting down properly, absently putting the vials and the corks back into her trunk, they would need to continue using them, you really weren't supposed to, just in case there was any remains of the previous potion in it, but needs a must, they couldn't get vials anywhere, not unless they got lucky in a magical district. It was too bad it had been a sweet shop, but then again, the chances of any potions or ingredients being left by that point were slim to nothing. It was also a very good thing that Severus grew his own ingredients, and Sprout grew her own herbs, so they could continue making the potions they really needed.

"It looks like its holding, you picked a good place Daryl," Luna said giving him a small tired smile.

Daryl looked slightly bewildered for a few seconds before he nodded in acceptance of the praise.

Merle wandered over to the other side, glancing down, those things were solid, build mostly with sturdy metal as apposed to being completely wooden, although there were wooden panels around the top and down the side where they rappelled. It was a good job, if it had been wooden that amount of pressure would have seen them toppling over within seconds he reckoned. Even this wouldn't last forever though, not against a hoard of these things. Hearing Harry groaning distracted him, he looked over to see him weakly sitting up before slumping Daryl.

"Well at least it wasn't for nothing," Harry said, his eyes half mast he looked ready to fall asleep again. Harry froze, feeling one of the wards going off, one that he had set on Carl, why did it have to happen now? He had no way of helping, but the buzzing gradually began to fade, breathing out in relief, the life threatening danger must have passed, whatever it was Rick and the others must have dealt with it. 

"So it worked?" Daryl queried.

"The words you heard was the charm activating," Luna explained, seeing that Harry was too tired to even respond.

"What was that shit anyway?" Merle asked.

"Never heard of Pandora's box?" Harry asked his voice quieter than normal, he had a half smile on his face.

"Don't go telling me that's real," Merle grumbled, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"No, at least not that I know of, it's part of Greek mythology, supposedly Pandora opened a box out of curiosity and all the evil in the world was supposed to have been unleashed upon the unsuspecting world. That was the part people remembered…but what people forget…was at the bottom of that box hope remained. It's something that people really need right now." Harry informed him, "I felt it was rather fitting to be the name used to keep the secret. It's also the name of Luna's mother actually."

"And Apscondo?" Daryl was the one who asked.

"Latin, Latin for a hidden secret shelter," Luna said wryly. "Harry's always had an ironic way with words."

"Come on, we might as well head home, there's nothing we can do right now, and you are not using any more of your magic for at least twenty-four hours, do not make me follow you around to make sure. It will make things worse if you don't let your magic settle; I had to give you a magic boosting potion, to recuperate your magic faster." Luna said sternly.

"Why don't you show them what you're made of? There's nothing around here that can be destroyed if you lose control the spell," Harry pointed out teasingly, a pout on his face, he felt fine, just a little tired. "Which I doubt will happen."

"You just want to see if the rune will work," Luna scoffed.

Harry sniggered, "Yeah there is that," he also didn't want to move, he didn't think he'd ever been this close to Daryl before. He could feel every rippled muscle against his back. He definitely didn't want to end it too soon, Merlin he was strong, but Harry had already known that. He had held onto his crossbow and shot it off, biggest mistake ever, not only was it really heavy but the recoil had hurt like a bitch. It was heaver than the damn bludgers, he'd rather be hit with one than pick up that crossbow and use it again let's put it that way.

"Me too," Luna said with a vindictive grin, flicking her wand out, she'd only ever used this spell once, it hadn't gone well, thankfully she hadn't destroyed anything. She wasn't a child anymore, she was a grown witch, she thought to strengthen herself before she cast the spell, "FIENDFYRE!" and the cursed fire leapt from her wand, the oxygen in the air giving it strength, as Luna controlled it, if leapt everywhere, the flames reducing everything in its path to ashes within seconds.

Then with a flick of her wand she stopped the fire, looking mighty impressed with herself. It really shouldn't have been a surprise, her mother had been an extraordinary witch in her own right as well.

"Pass one over," Luna said, and Harry dug into his pocket for the velvet pouch and handed it over. Luna plucked one of them out, the other walkers were already coming forward, hastily grabbing the runed gem she flung it with all her might, causing it to smash against the ground, causing a crack in the gem, and loud wailing could be heard, all four of them watched the scene intently. Even the walkers that had been making their way to them was now diverting towards the noise.

"Might not need the smell of blood or blood after all," Harry mused, he was slightly disappointed when the second rune didn't work though. Just as he was about to give up and suggest they head home, a blast of fire had every walker within a mile radius incinerated they would have been too if Luna hadn't quickly erected a shield over them and the platform.

"Brilliant," Luna said, "That's really going to help getting this place done,"

"And anything else that comes our way," Harry nodded in agreement. "We best get going." still weak in the legs he was grateful when Daryl held onto him.

"Oh no you don't, I've told you, no magic!" Luna warned him, "Wrap your arms around me," she demanded of Merle, suspecting what she was doing; Merle said nothing and did as he was told - much to Luna's shock. Gripping Harry and Daryl's forearms tightly, she wrapped her magic in the three of her passengers before Apparating them back home.

"Come on, let's get you back to the prison before you pass out again," Luna urged Harry, completely forgetting to look around, and all of them left.

They were unaware of the African American woman in her mid twenties, crouched down watching them from the trees suspiciously, her hand hovering closely to her samurai sword. She never quite touched it; her gut was telling her she would be seeing them again soon, better or for worse...even her gut couldn't tell her that without her knowing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like the name! As you can see the place is still called Fort benning I've just continued the tradition of using names that aren't the building...like order of the phoenix can be found at grimmauld place .... needed something for this too :D sooo looks like Daryl and Harry's relationship is coming along and should be fully blown within the next few chapters with a little luck then i can concentrate on the new addition to the group ;) then of course Rick :D *sigh* fifty chapters in and I feel like i'm not even half way yet :D 
> 
> As for the bit about Harry feeling the charm for Carl - in the series it implies their lives had been in danger when they ended up sleeping in storage containers...which I've decided to have happened right about now...will it be the last time it happens? Or will Harry have to save their arses before they come to the prison? R&R please


	51. Chapter 51

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 51

Harry made his way over on wobbly legs to the outside barbeque Carol had going, the food was already done cooking, the others had just been waiting on them. Groaning softly, trying to hide just how damn weak and tired he felt, he slid down next to Anubis and leaned against the building patting at his beautiful boy. He loved Anubis just as much as he had loved Hedwig, or still did the pain of losing her still stung fiercely. He hoped nothing ever happened to Anubis, that his boy lived a long full life, however long it will be the thought of him being touched by a walker horrified him. The quicker he got Fort Benning done the better, with his planning the place was going to be locked up tighter than Hogwarts, well just less so, he was only one person after all.

"Hey boy," Harry said, scratching at his ears, head and back with a grin. Anubis wiggled until his head was lying on Harry's lap, his tongue out as he enjoyed being scratched.

"Harry you're back!" Sophia called relief and happiness shining on the teenagers face and she raced up to him.

"I did say I would be, and you know I don't break my promises," Harry said, and she knew that more than most, he had promised nothing would happen to her, that he wouldn't let anything hurt her, while back at the quarry long before the attack. He had gone for her and found her, protected her and kept her safe for three days before they found their way back to the road again. He'd had to reassure her a lot, she'd been scared and wanted her mum, but she'd pushed ahead of that fear and been brave for him.

"Will you tell me a story? It's been so long since you told one," she asked, sliding down at the only other side available. She did lean over and pat Anubis smiling when he licked her hand. Anubis loved playing with the kids, but there was no doubt he loved Harry more, it was him he always went to when he come back. She had always wanted a dog, but her mum had never got one. Her dad would have probably hurt it anyway, probably why her mum said no.

"You are an odd one aren't you?" Harry mused giving her a smile.

"What your stories are good!" Sophia protested, she absolutely loved them and they made her feel like she could be strong too. "I like that the girl is so strong!"

"In some ways, girls are stronger than men; despite the fact society believes it's up to the men to protect people." Harry explained, "Ever heard of the saying 'There's nothing more scary than a mama bear protecting her cubs' same goes for women, they'll go to the end of the earth, tear anyone down that stands in their way to protect those they love." and Hermione and Luna were two of the most extraordinary witches he knew.

"Here," Daryl said handing over two plates, one for Harry and one for Sophia, he had a soft spot for the girl, he wasn't sure why. Maybe the fact she had a similar childhood to him, only similar since his mum was already gone by the time he reached Sophia's age. Not that he'd had a mother like Carol, there was no denying since that bastard of a husband of hers had died she'd came fiercely protective of her daughter and a hell of a shot with a gun.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully, and it was a big plateful, fresh meat, nobody would be going to sleep hungry tonight that was for damn certain. He felt guilty that he could just get Hermione to give them food while the others didn't have as much, probably why he didn't do it often…unless he did it for Daryl or Luna or while he was talking to her himself. It looked as if they'd even gotten some potatoes from the vegetable patch as well.

"You alright, Dale?" Harry asked, noticing the older man was being a little delicate with his walk, more so than usual.

"Just old aches and pains," Dale said, sitting down with a wince.

"What kind of old aches and pains?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Arthritis in my knees, sometimes hands and feet, it's been a long time since I was bothered by it," Dale admitted, accepting the cup of tea from Mira and his dinner with a look of gratitude. "It's the cold that's causing it,"

"What helps it?" Harry asked, frowning deeply in contemplation.

"My doctor prescribed anti-inflammatory medication, sometimes painkillers when it was more severe," Dale explained almost humorously, "Definitely not something I can do now."

"A spice called Turmeric is supposed to be good for arthritis, my father put it on his meals, he swore the stuff helped, he was allergic to ibuprofen," Andrea said, looking concerned for Dale. He was the oldest of them all, if something happened and he was in pain…the chance of getting away were reduced significantly.

"I'll keep an eye out for it, but even at that, there won't be getting any more once we're out, spices are going to be a thing of the past along with a lot of other things for a long, long time." Harry said, chewing on the meat, he'd never thought to grab spices, he just took all the edible food he could, he'd need to raid his trunk and see if he had ibuprofen for Dale, he wasn't sure how bad arthritis was but he didn't want to see the old man in pain because of it.

"Maybe there are other things other than Turmeric?" Sophia questioned, trying to help and be grown up.

"Boswellia is good for inflammation, unfortunately it's only found in India so it's not available here." Harry said thoughtfully. "So is aloe Vera, cats claw, eucalyptus, ginger, green tea would help as well, if we have any, thunder god vine, that's mostly used in Chinese medicine though, and willow bark." he ignored everyone staring at him in a little cross between impressed and amused that he would now so much.

Daryl and Merle nodded, they knew their plants and their properties, or as Harry and Luna would call them, herbs.

"It's getting colder, I think this is the last time we'll be able to use the outside grill," Carol said, wrapping her cardigan around her delicate frame.

"Can't have that much gas left anyway," Harry mused thoughtfully as he put his empty plate down, having consumed his very hearty meal. "I assume you're going to make some sort of soup or stew with what's left?" he asked gesturing towards the leftover meat.

"I am hoping to, I'll need to see what's left in the vegetable garden," Carol said, sitting herself comfortably on one of the chair again. They had put in a lot of seeds so in the coming months more should spring out; they kept it well watered and well sheltered.

"This was absolutely lovely, thank you Carol," Dale said, as always complimenting the chef who made their meal. Which was usually Merle, Harry, Daryl or Carol with Sophia learning what she could.

"Normally I'd suggest a fire, but I don't think we should," Mira sighed, staring longingly at the chimineas they had, filled with wood from the forest surrounding them.

"Smoke would be a dead give away," Oscar agreed, he had used one of those to burn his prison clothes with great relish, to think just when things were going great they had to go ugly again. Someone was out there worse than the walkers, while they'd heard the groups talk about it they had yet to experience it until now. The fear and worry it ignited was strange, especially for himself, Big Tiny and Axel, having been in prison there wasn't much left to fear…but they had became attached to the group, worried about them as much as theirselves.

"Not now that darkness is descending, I doubt even they would leave the safety of their compound, wherever it is, in the dead of the night…even with armoured vehicles." Harry nixed the idea that they could potentially be found so close to nightfall. He would feel better knowing where the bastard was situated, but unless he got close enough to cast a tracking spell on him there would be nothing he could do. "Nobody and I mean nobody is insane enough to try that."

"I best get this little one to bed, he's falling asleep," Mira laughed, her fingers delicately brushing the hair from his face, a look of total love and adoration on her face. She had come to adore the little boy as if he were her own, she'd die for him. She never asked the child to call her mum, the poor dear, whoever she was, was obviously long gone, there would be no other reason for the child to be on his own. He was very well cared for, very bubbly, it was obvious to her he had been loved by his parents whomever they were. Despite the fact she didn't know the parents, she would never try to replace them in the eyes of this adorable toddler, he would know the truth, not that she could exactly hide it from him, but when and if he got a chance to grow up and wanted to call her it then maybe she would acquiesce to his request. She stood up with the toddler in her arms ready to settle in for the night and read an interesting book she'd found in the library.

"I'll come with you," Chloe said, her voice quiet and whispery as if she had gotten used to not being heard or too terrified to speak any louder. She picked up Luke and both of them went into the prison, unsurprisingly the elder teen, Patrick followed them in.

"Did it take Mira long to start interacting with the group?" Harry asked, frowning, Chloe and the other two were extremely jumpy, very, very quiet and terrified of their own shadows. He wasn't sure if they just didn't want to trust them and be hurt again or if they were just too hurt and shut down to think of doing it.

"Mira hadn't just lost her fiancé," Luna said sombrely, "He scarified himself for her, it will take her a long time to begin to open up and trust anyone…and knowing how this world is now she might decide not to, not that I can blame her, I mean nobodies life is guaranteed to be safe."

"It's not just her, I saw Patrick sitting playing with Lego's instead of learning how to fight," Oscar said shaking his head not sure what to make of it.

"Was Luke with him? He may have just been playing with…" Amy asked.

"No, he was by himself, in the corridor," Oscar said, Big Tiny was nodding to confirm Oscars story as if he believed the others wouldn't trust his word but he knew that wasn't true.

"Kid's about twelve isn't he?" Axel questioned, he hadn't been there the day the others spoke to them.

"Worse, fifteen," Big Tiny informed him.

"Fifteen? And he was just sitting playing Lego's instead of being in Carol's class?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes, he had been fighting for five years by the time he'd been Patrick's age, what on earth was wrong with him? "Is there any chance he saw his family killed? It could have an affect on kids, but I wouldn't know I'm no physiatrist."

"He's been protected, same as Luke, they first time they saw anything was the night their camp was overrun and Chloe lost her fiancé." Carol informed them, she knew them best of all, she could get information out of anyone, and she just had that motherly affect on everyone. "They know next to nothing when it comes to dealing with walkers." her tone was one of concern and grimness.

"If he doesn't show up again, come and get me, I'll talk to him," Harry said, he meant every word when he had informed them that those lessons were mandatory. It actually annoyed him that the fifteen year old was trying to get out of it, Sophia was twelve years old and she could pummel him to the ground within seconds no doubt. He had taught her well.

"Maybe he just needs time? I know I did," Amy suggested.

"Time is the one thing we cannot afford, you needed time at the start of all this, it's been months and months now since it started…everyone that can wield a damn knife should know how to use it." Harry stated, "I stood back while Shane continued to promise you all lessons…it was my biggest damn mistake, that ambush in the quarry wouldn't have been anywhere near as bad if I had just gone with my gut and made sure you were all prepared. I won't let that happen again, if anything happens to this base, I want to know that everyone will know how to defend themselves."

"I agree, everyone should know how to defend themselves," Carol said, the days her daughter was missing she'd had those exact same thoughts as Harry was stating now. How she would have made sure Sophia didn't fear the walkers that she knew how to defend herself that she have a knife and a gun to do what she had to. She hadn't told anyone but she truly had feared her daughter was dead, that Harry had died too. The sight of Harry without her daughter that day she'd seen him coming from behind the cars had been soul crushing; it had almost destroyed her for that brief moment, until Harry had told her to look in the car. Then there was Harry offering to do what she had been thinking, and she'd let him, he knew better than her how to wield weapons.

"Take him out on a run, he'll want to learn soon enough," Merle chuckled darkly, imagining the kid wetting himself. Barely blinking at the light punch Luna delivered to his arm, scolding him for his words without saying anything.

"Sad thing is I don't think it would," Harry said wryly, shaking his head at Merle's humour, it was always a dark gallows sort of humour he had. "He'd just close off more."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Andrea asked, maybe sharing her story would help get through to the fifteen year old.

"By the end of it I think we'll all have to talk to him," Harry said smirking a little, "But no, we'll see how it goes when I talk to him…" the air was getting nippy, even Anubis' ears were cold, "For now I think we best get inside, we don't want anyone catching a cold. It's the last thing we need, especially with kids around, we definitely don't have the diluted medicine we would need for them to get better." and kids caught everything, their immune system was nonexistent.

Twenty minutes later they were all inside the cell block, while it wasn't exactly toasty warm, it was much better than being outside.

"Anyone up for a game of cards?" Andrea asked them, wagging the pack of playing cards at them. "Harry?"

"I don't know how to play any of the games," Harry said wryly, exploding snap didn't exactly require any skill, and of course, you didn't have the rules either, you just avoided the cards that snapped and hoped you didn't get singed eyebrows end of story.

"You've never played any card game, ever?!" Andrea said incredulously, she hadn't realized that was the reason he never played before.

"Nope," Harry said amused by the look on her face.

"Not even bakers dozen?" Andrea was aghast. "It's available on all computers, surely you played once?"

"Never had a PC or laptop," Harry said pointedly, he was getting a little annoyed now.

"Some families couldn't afford one, but surely you used one or got one after you left home, got a job and an apartment?" Amy said she was even more shocked than her sister; she missed her laptop more than anything else.

"Oh they could afford them, my cousin went through computers like there was no tomorrow, the same happened with any device he got," Harry informed Amy, "I just wasn't considered part of the family." Harry shrugged indifferently, that thankfully quietened them down, sighing in relief that the damn inquisition was over. From where she was in her own cell, Mira held her hand over her mouth, shocked to the core, how could anyone have raised Harry and not considered him part of the family? He was a hero. "You warm enough in there?" he asked Sophia who had brought her duvet from her bed and curled up in it, she was curled around Anubis who was helping to keep her even warmer.

"It would help if you told me a story?" Sophia said slyly chancing her luck.

Harry laughed as he sat down next to both of them, ruefully shaking his head.

"Hum…alright, there was a boy called Wes, a girl called Raven and a boy called Chameleon a girl called red and a girl called moon, they were all magic wielders and all now fifteen years old…" Harry began.

"You're giving them names?!" Sophia squeaked in excitement. "Which ones the main boy?"

"Chameleon is the main boy," Harry revealed, "Wes is the red headed boy," knowing she'd understood, since he mostly used their hair colour to differentiate between them.

Sophia beamed at Harry, and listened to his tale which unfortunately wasn't a happy one, but most of the tales Harry had that was full of magic had something bad happen. In this Chameleon lost his godfather to a wicked witch who worked for an evil wizard. But together his friends fought back and had nearly all of them arrested, and the incident made the friendship between them all stronger than ever.

Daryl would never admit it but he sat and listened to Harry talk, spin his tales, he had quite the way with words, but he'd always known that. Daryl recoiled slightly when he felt someone sit down far too close for his comfort. "You do realize those aren't stories don't you?" Luna whispered with a grin, her blue eyes twinkling in amusement and mystery. With that she giggled softly and ambled away having gotten the reaction she wanted.

For the rest of the night, Daryl sat there with a perplexed look on his face as he gazed at Harry, wondering if what Luna had said was true or if she was just yankin' his chain. Trying to figure out what could be true and what was obviously made up, not just for this tale he'd told Sophia but them all he'd heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! another chapter of bonding time, since we haven't had them all in it for a while I thought it should have it :D next chapter i think i might do just a small jump but not too big after all i want to show Daryl and Harry's relationship evolving, once it has begun then i'll be safe to add in the new character i planned and of course sooner or later the other half of the group ;) would you like to see another dog come on the scene? German Shepherds are my favourite but if you had to pick another breed which would you choose? male or female? :D will we see them having pups? (I so did NOT like when the group killed those dogs in the series poor things were just hungry :D lol) anyway R&R please


	52. Chapter 52

Walking Dead Wizard

The translation for the walker spell isn't mine - it was offered to me by someone who's help on this story has been invaluable, thank you Charlee!

Chapter 52

"Are you alright?" Harry asked automatically as they both took in their surroundings, he mostly always asked Daryl if he was alright after each side-long Apparation. Mostly to make sure he hadn't fucked up and left a part of either him or Daryl behind, but he knew that was impossible he was too careful, too cautious when he Apparated for such a thing to occur. The only chance really was if he was Apparating into an unknown area completely blind without even the slightest bit of understanding on his surroundings.

He was back in Fort Benning, well, they were really; he could only spend a minimal amount of time here, an hour or two at most. The majority of the walkers were gone, between the runes and both his and Luna's spells they were dwindling in numbers. Harry always Apparated them to the same spot the first appeared in, he hadn't been sure if the Fidelius Charm could actually keep the walkers out - and still didn't actually, so it was better to be safe than assume it was and end up regretting it for the little time he would have left.

Kneeling down, Harry brought out a wad of clean blank parchment, he was going to make a version of the Marauders map, and only this spell and rune would show everywhere and everything not just the place his dad and friends had discovered during their years at Hogwarts. He had spent an entire week figuring it out, between using detection spells on the marauders map and looking through the books for anything suitable and tweaking it to create his own version. It was only technically at this point, he had no idea if it would actually work. Using spells he was brilliant at but he'd never considered himself smart in the way of creating spells let alone runes. Times change, with need comes even the most creative of things happening.

"Orbis terrarum notitia ratio Fidelius!" Harry cast the spell that would map out the area stretching as far as the Fidelius charm went. Then without pause he sliced his finger and used his blood to create the rune he had designed before hastily adding the second rune that would identify people, well it should. He might be doing it quickly, but he made sure that the design was perfect.

Flicking his wand at his cut, he watched it heal before his attention was solely fixated on the map again. Breathing deeply, he prayed that it would work before he cast the final charm causing the bloody runes to disappear into the map and for one brief moment Harry feared that his hard work had been for nothing, then black lines began to run across the page, squiggling loopy writing along the way the name of the areas.

Daryl watched Harry work with an air of fascination around him; he'd watched Harry come up with the runes neither when it became obvious the ones he wanted weren't in any book he owned nor had Luna heard of them either. He was becoming more and more adept at understanding Latin, and it wasn't just any Latin, they used ancient Latin. Or rather Classical Latin as apposed to Modern Latin but Harry actually said there were some spells in Modern Latin just not that many since a great deal of the spells had been created before books or scrolls were invented before Modern Latin had been in use. That they were found without names and passed along before being written into books for the magical world to enjoy.

"Luna said there wasn't a need for a wand back in the day, why would there need to be spells to reveal the castors intent?" Daryl asked continuing their conversation from just five minutes prior now that the map was writing itself out, it was like one of those spiral-graph things he'd seen on the TV.

"When magic first surfaced they didn't use spells, it was entirely focused on intent, and believe me that was enough," Harry explained, staring up at Daryl. Every day this man continued to surprise him, his enthusiasm for all things magical was…amazing, he'd never met anyone like him before and his feelings just continued to grow each moment spent in his company. "As they grew as wizards they would create their own spells, invent their own potions, they kept them in a special book (or scrolls) they called their Grimoire, their book of spells if you like. Only their apprentices and perhaps even sons or daughters ever got to see it, it was kept very secret; it was basically in those days a source of their power, of what they were capable of. Magic has been around since civilisation started, even the Egyptians had their own spells, potions and whatnot a lot of it was lost unfortunately, translations prove to be…explosive to say the least. It's the belief of many that they purposely added steps to screw it up so if it was taken it would be useless to those who don't know the exact recipe or spell combination."

"Now nearly everything has been lost," Daryl pointed out.

"Yes, yes it has," Harry said sadly, "Civilisation as we know it has gone, but we can do what we can to preserve what's left for the next generation, for Sophia or Sophia's children if she has any." the world would go on, and in a few generations they wouldn't know anything but this unless a cure was created and a government was remade even so it would take them at least hundred or so years for society to get even anywhere close to what it used to be.

"Well it worked," Harry said grinning sheepishly; he honestly hadn't expected it to.

Daryl looked down to see what he was talking about only to see his and Harry's name written on the parchment. Very small if his eyesight hadn't been perfect he probably wouldn't have been able to see the names.

"Ready to get to work?" Harry said, glancing at him briefly, green eyes just as damaged as his own met his and nodded. They'd cleared up the walkers that were outside, which itself had taken a week, two hours per day, they just had to get all the walkers in every single building in Fort Benning, which was going to be the hardest task of all. There were hundreds of them, that weren't including outhouses and barracks and the like.

"Where to first?" Daryl asked staring at the map as if it was just dawning on him for the first time the enormity of the task before them.

"Good question, I have no idea," Harry said bemused, "I suppose we're best going to the places that have food in them first just in case we need any, we're running out quicker every week, that and the places we're going to have already been picked clean, it can be our emergency supply if we have no other choice."

"Big place like this will have a food bank for those that need it," Daryl said thoughtfully, "They never accept fresh stuff, tinned goods usually and stuff that will last for months. It might still be there, but given the food shortages it might have been picked clean."

"So like a church? Or a building near it then?" Harry queried, "I've never been near one, not even back home so I have no idea what to look for."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know either.

"Alright, lets just make sure the area is clear," Harry said, grasping a rune stone from its pouch, he held it in his hand before non-verbally levitating it more than one mile of their location so they didn't end up almost burnt to a crisp when the rune did its work. Although it did have a safe clause built in, it wouldn't go off unless there were walkers around it, but he hadn't had to put that to the test yet. As soon as it was far enough away, Harry let it drop; the force of it falling was enough to cause a crack and the loud wailing sounded. It was a testament to how used to it they were that they didn't even wince at the loudness of it anymore. The third day they'd used it, after clearing up the majority of the walkers, noticing more just kept appearing and Harry thought the spell wasn't holding them back, when they first saw Walkers just flinging themselves from the rooftops to get to the sound, it meant that maybe, just maybe it had held them out after all.

After waiting five minutes it became readily apparent that there was no walker going to stumble upon them, "Ready to do some rappelling?" Harry asked grinning widely, green eyes gleaming, grasping the map he rolled it up and slung it into his backpack before kneeling and grasping a hold of the rope and began to rappel down, it was much more fun than he anticipated, he vowed to do it more often he thought as his feet planted firmly on the ground.

Daryl followed closely behind, allowing Harry to get a delicious view of his backside and muscles working to keep his weight from just plummeting to earth. He didn't even attempt to hide the salacious look on his face, but he did have to smother a laugh as Daryl looked away, trying to hide behind his growing hair - which he couldn't do just yet, but if he kept growing it he soon would be able to without trouble. Merlin did Daryl even know how difficult it was for him to keep his hands to himself? Despite the fact they'd both acknowledged their feelings for each other, nothing had happened between them, not surprising, both of them were broken in certain ways, Daryl didn't even know how to deal with positive feelings let alone display them.

"Come on," Harry said after a few minutes of silence, with that both men began to move, Harry amusedly shaking his head. "I really hope I don't look like an old man by the time you get the courage up to make a move." he teased Daryl.

"Stop," Daryl said in embarrassment.

"Or rather you look like an old man," Harry said, nudging Daryl with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Stop," Daryl said again, face going a little red.

"Stop," Harry said abruptly, grasping a hold of Daryl's arm, for once the hunter didn't flinch, either too surprised to react or he had heard it too. "Did you hear that?"

"Sounded like whining, a walker?" Daryl said, listening intently.

"I've never heard a walker whine, not like that," Harry said shaking his head. "Celesta, can you smell anything here?" He hissed at his snake, who peeked out of his clothes, she flicked her tongue out, tasting the very air which probably smelt like rotting flesh still; he'd be surprised if she could get anything. She'd had a tough time scent-tracking the deer even with them tracking its footsteps. The very air was sullied by the disgusting things, although not so much here, it might have something to do with the water, or rather lake he could see in the distance. It would definitely need searched for walkers and purged of anything remotely harmful of anything before anyone tried to drink from it or go into it.

"Smells like the mutt," Celesta hissed.

"Anubis is not a mutt, he's my familiar just as you are, and I wont have you insulting him," Harry hissed in annoyance, rolling his eyes, it wasn't the first time and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. "It's canine she can smell, somehow, someway a damn dog has survived here for what? Five to six months?" it beggared belief. He wondered if there was a chance that people were still alive…perhaps hidden in a bunker or something? If their names showed…then it stood to reason if there was anyone alive…it would show up.

"Let me guess…we're going to save it?" Daryl said resignedly.

"You never had a pet growing up did you?" Harry said, "You've grown apathetic towards anything that isn't human being a hunter as you are, but honestly? The animals are the real innocent in all this, they can't really defend themselves the way we can. Not only are we hunting them the walkers are too and they're dying agonisingly painful deaths, it's unfair but life has always been unfair to those undeserving of it. Its why I always aim for the heart so anything I catch to eat never suffers more than it has to." also why he put spells on his traps so they aren't dying in pain. "I'm not saying anything against you, by the way, I would be a bit of a hypocrite now if I did," he added bemusedly. Hissing to his snake, getting directions for where she thought the dog was, and Harry began moving.

Daryl had already known that, Harry was too damn compassionate against anything he came across. Except potentially deadly humans who pose a threat to anyone he cared about. Then he was ruthless, the leader in him came out in situations like that. Daryl and Merle had known it existed, but it wasn't until they split from Rick and the others did it truly shine through. Quickly and effortlessly catching up with Harry, he then asked as they continued to walk, the rattlesnake hissing occasionally, "Did you have a pet?" knowing the likelihood of the answer being a resounding no given his childhood - both their childhoods.

"I had a familiar, for seven years, an owl, a snowy white one I called Hedwig," Harry said, pain in his voice, "She was hit by the killing curse, I think was meant for Hagrid, while we were on he run from Death Eaters, I had to blow up the damn side car with her in it to get me and Hagrid to safety," bitterness and pain twisting like a knife in his gut. "She was my one constant companion, especially when I was at my relatives, she was smart, smarter than any owl I've ever known, and she flew all the way to France once without being told just so Hermione could send me something for my birthday. She always knew where I was, she turned up wherever I was a few minutes after me. She was temperamental, used to nip my fingers, hoot disapprovingly at me and turn her back on me when I didn't have anything for her to send."

"An owl?" Daryl said, "Why not get a dog? You said you always wanted one." he pointed out.

"Hogwarts allowed you to bring either a toad, owl or cat, but Hagrid was the one to buy me Hedwig as a gift, my very first gift actually and the one that meant the most to me." Harry said chuckling, "We use owls to deliver mail, and it's our main source of communication in our world…the mirrors weren't exactly well known, or books to write to each other in. Those have just been the desperate measures we've resorted to now. The dog is in here," he added, looking up, it was a house; they'd passed a dozen to get to this point. They could hear it more clearly now but it was definitely still muffled.

Unsheathing his knife and wand, he was determined not to use any of their ammunition - not when he could use magic at any rate without fear of being found out. "revelabit ambulatis!" using the spell he and Luna had come up with, it's literal translation meant reveal walkers, it was if it worked supposed to work a little like 'Homenum revelio,' but instead of humans it should detect the presence of walkers. "Alright, there's seven walkers in there," he informed Daryl what the spell had revealed to him, Luna would be happy to know their good work wasn't a waste of time. And time away from the group was precious and rare; it didn't give them a lot of time for reading and searching.

"Alohomora!" and just like that they were in, he didn't want to bust down doors, it would just be unnecessary cleaning at this point or more spells. It was a good thing they were ready as the two walkers in the hallway practically lurched for them, a solid double thwack one had an arrow sticking out of its forehead and another had a knife imbedded in the side of its head.

Sudden snarling took both of them by surprise, as a walker lurched for Daryl from behind the door, actually managing to grab the hunter, but that was as far as it got, as Harry furiously cast a "Bombarda!" his magic feeding from his emotions caused the walker to literally explode completely, showering both of them in bone, fat, muscle and copious amounts of blood.

Uncaring about his state, he cleaned Daryl immediately, hands fanatically searching to make sure he hadn't been scratched. His mind didn't even relish the fact he was actually getting to touch him, just pure panic and worry. He slumped in relief, closing his eyes, thank Merlin for that, he was fine, he wasn't the slightest bit grazed from the damn walker. "Fuck!" he muttered, then before he could think of the consequences, he grabbed Daryl's neck and pulled him forward, planting his lips on his, in his surprise, Daryl's mouth opened allowing Harry to sweep his tongue in, to get a taste of what he had thought for so long as forbidden fruit. Desire coiled tightly within him, urging him on, Merlin he was intoxicating, but remembering where they were caused any desire to rapidly deflate as he forced himself to let go of what he'd just started to claim. He had to forcefully repress the whimper at the loss, now that would have been pathetic. "Stupid fucking walkers, stupid fucking place," Harry muttered, his green eyes still alight with desire, he wanted him, just as he always had from pretty much their first meeting, but knowing his feelings were reciprocated had smashed a wall between keeping his feelings hidden - allowing himself to express them.

Closing the front door, he headed up the stairs, his actions brought Daryl out of his thoughts and he thankfully followed. He opened the door closest to him in the hallway, swallowing thickly as he looked into the room. It was a child's room, all pink and girly; there was a walker on the bed, tied with cuffs, snarling angrily, with pink pyjamas on her withered form. Stiffening his resolve, as he always had to in these instances; he walked over and without pause slid his dagger effortlessly into her brain, ending her bodies struggle for life. Once again having to remind himself that her soul had already passed on, that she was nothing but an empty husk of a person. "She must have got sick before the initial outbreak, instead of stepping forward they decided to cuff her…what were they thinking?" he sighed tiredly, he already knew, they were just trying to protect her and instead it could have very well been her that led to the entire place falling. It didn't matter now, it was over, and there were still three more walkers in the house - if the spell was accurate and not reading them from another property.

Daryl just turned and walked out, checking the other rooms knowing there was nothing he could say to make Harry feel better, when it came to kids he always felt responsible despite the fact he'd never met them. Truthfully though his mind was still thinking on what had occurred down the stairs just moments ago. He tried to put it aside, and for most part he succeeded, they had work to do, he could think on it later once they were safely within the prison again where they definitely wouldn't be ambushed by walkers. He could even still feel the tingling of Harry's magic, he was more sensitive to it these days, especially having felt Harry's magic when he'd asked him what it felt like to feel the wards. Each day that passed he felt it just a little bit more, he hadn't consciously noticed though, not until lately - until he saw Harry using magic daily.

"They ain't up here," Daryl said, meeting Harry on the landing after thoroughly checking four of the other rooms (one was a bathroom obviously) but there was nothing, he had even checked the wardrobes.

Harry nodded grimly, the pair then made their way back down stairs, stepping over the walkers, Harry casting a cleaning spell on himself absently, the dried blood felt disgusting on his face. They made quick work of checking the cupboard under the stairs and the living room, and then they went to the kitchen and found two walkers continuously scratching at the door.

"Must be where the dog is," Harry said, catching the walkers attentions, the fact they smelt like walkers for however brief a time must have hidden them from the walkers either that or their full attention had been to get inside that room to the dog. "What the hell is in there? I mean there can't be much room." and more importantly how had the dog survived? Another arrow and knife throw the last two remaining walkers were dealt with.

Harry levitated them out into the back garden, they would be burnt just like all the other walkers he came into contact with - like his own body would one day be too - he would make that clear. If there was a chance that this virus can be wiped out, he had to do all he could to ensure it was permanent and someone wouldn't go unearthing the most terrifying virus again and causing another plague upon this world.

Cautiously opening the door, after unlocking it, he let it thump against the wall, stairs, he noticed, "LUMOS MAXIMA!" and the entire area lit up despite the fact it was underground, it was a basement, and it was filled with an enormous amount of food…there was a youngish looking dog surrounded by cans with teeth bites in them as if it had been trying to open them - to eat. It backed itself into a corner and began to growl at them defensively. Harry then noticed the large bags of kibble which had been shredded presumably by the dog so it could eat. Still it must have run out a long time ago, the dog was thin, not as thin as Anubis when he got to him.

Ignoring the growling, he walked forward confidently, flicking his wand at the bowl it automatically began to fill with fresh cold water. The dog ceased its growling and crawled on its belly, whining softly before all that could be heard was the lapping of water from a desperately dehydrated dog. Leaving the dog to drink the water his green eyes glanced around the room, looking for anything suitable for the dog to eat, like dog food.

"It's a Siberian Husky, a female," Daryl told him, knowing Harry didn't know the first thing about dog breeds, or much about dogs, he'd been isolated, kept in a cupboard all his childhood and then in the wizarding world which obviously didn't deal in dogs at all if the only options you get to go to Hogwarts was with a cat, owl or toad. "It isn't fully grown, they probably only got the dog just before the world went to hell." it hadn't had much human interaction or at least that it could remember, or perhaps it thought they were the same as the walkers out there.

"A-HAH!" Harry said in triumph, as he grabbed the large tin of dog food, which he immediately opened, using the ring at the top to slide the top off. He moved back towards the Husky, avoiding the dog's dirt along the way and dumped its entire contents into the second bowl. The dog lurched for it gobbling it down, too fast for its own good, but Harry understood, he knew that all too consuming hunger that plagued anything that went without food for so long.

Finally grimacing at the smell, he banished it all; oddly enough the dog had stuck to one corner to do the toilet. He sanitised the room as well, so any lingering smells disappeared, leaving a fresh scent of lemon behind. He banished the mouldy food as well as an afterthought, but most of it was tinned goods or airtight goodies, like beef jerky and crisps. They had truly prepared themselves to remained shut in, closed off from the world for at least seven or eight months if they had rationed it. It was too bad they had not known the virus was airborne and kept one in their home…a single scratch delivered would have been enough.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about food for a while…especially if even a third of these houses have this kind of supply in their basement." Harry said, a small smile twitching at his lips as Daryl petted at the Husky, he might try and pull of not caring but Harry knew deep down he obviously did…he certainly cared about Anubis, and Anubis was mad about him too. "Anything you want to take with you? There's plenty of chocolate here." Daryl had a sweet tooth a mile long, even if he would never admit it. He grabbed a few things regardless so they had something at least to take back. He didn't take the hot dogs though, he was sick of hotdogs, he'd had them too often. He'd still eat them though, in this world nobody could afford to be fussy eaters.

Harry had just finished packing up a few things (some food for them and a dozen or so cans of dog food - putting them into a bag he had seen at the bottom of the shelves - when he caught a glimpse of a pink sparkly collar and a lead, the collar was for a puppy, no doubt about it, but he could make it so it was larger, that way they could put a collar and lead on her, he wasn't leaving her, even if she ended up biting him, but like with Anubis he knew the Husky would come, he had earned at least a bit of trust by feeding it. It didn't have a name tag on it, he noticed, as he approached the Husky to put the collar on - it did let him without any trouble. Hopefully the two would get on, otherwise he'd need to find somewhere else for the Husky, Anubis came first, and he was his familiar, although the Husky could be too, but right now she certainly wasn't. "Let's get back to the prison; we've been here long than I anticipated." Daryl nodded refraining from looking at him, his cheeks tinged red, obviously thinking about what happened earlier, Harry sincerely hoped that this wasn't the beginning of Daryl avoiding him…he hoped it was just the fact they'd shared a kiss that was making him think of something he obviously didn't want to dwell on in here of all places.

"Hey," Harry said getting his attention, "I don't regret it, I do want to do it again, very much so, but I promised to let you decide and for that I am sorry for pushing you."

"You didn't," Daryl answered after a few seconds of indecision, he'd liked it.

"It's all new to me as well," Harry added, both of them were new at this and it would probably take them a while but Harry honestly didn't care, as long as he got Daryl at the end of it all, it would be worth it. It would be a long hard slog to convince Daryl that he deserved happiness that nothing would happen if he just accepted that happiness and allowed it to show through.

That got Daryl to look at Harry, surprise prominently displayed on his face before his inscrutable masks were back up. As always giving one of his little nods of understanding he finally stood up, it was time to head back. He accepted the chocolate bars from Harry, happiness bubbling up inside of him. He fucking loved that someone knew him so well, someone that wasn't Merle for the first time in his life - someone that actually cared to learn about him too. Harry had always gone out of his way to show he cared; surely he could do the same in turn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you think? Finally it happened!!! :D and Daryl is beginning to realise he has to show he cares as well so it should go smoothly from this part of the story to the next....now how to bring in our favourite samurai warrior any suggestions? observing the prison thinking she's seeing things? caught by Merle and Luna snooping (the wards when she got too close) and fearing she might be from the 'guy's' group? or will they meet by sheer happenstance after she gets out of woodbury and gives them all the juicy details? and as for those who haven't seen the TV series this far you have my sincere apologies BUT not all things are the same obviously! Will Mira be able to say goodbye to Andre or will they both become super protective of him and him have two mothers? Did she see them use magic? or did she believe she was hallucinating? Will she know and say nothing or will she find out when the others do? How about Rick and the others...times coming where they'll be making an entrance also just how will they come back into it? Rick wouldn't have come the way of the prison if it weren't for Daryl hunting so definitely not that way and he wouldn't risk going near if the prison is occupied with his wife pregnant and all?? R&R please!


	53. Chapter 53

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 53

Nobody was in truth surprised when Harry appeared with the dog, which had been four days ago, they all knew he had one of the biggest hearts around but refused to show it. Harry would do absolutely anything for anyone - well the obvious except being if they were a danger to the group understandably. The only people he seemed to show just how much heart he had, was to Andre, Luke and Sophia, he was openly protective of them and actually showed he cared.

"We really need to name her," Carol said, absolutely smitten with the husky, the dog absolutely refused to leave Sophia's side. It was her she had taken to, while she had remained wary of everyone else. It made sense when Harry had revealed the potential answer, that the family she'd been with had a little girl roughly between the ages of eight to ten years old; he had admitted it was difficult to tell with the way the bodies decomposed.

"Too bad it's not a boy, Osiris would have been a good name," Harry said wryly.

"Osiris, another name from Egyptian mythology?" Dale enquired, his lips twitching, Harry definitely seemed to have quite a sense of humour.

"Yes, god of the underworld and afterlife," Harry confirmed, where he sat cleaning out his guns, Anubis was right next to him, as always.

"I thought that was what Anubis did?" Andrea asked blankly, staring up at him, her own gun cleaning forgotten momentarily.

"No, Anubis is the god of the dead, embalming, funerals and mourning ceremonies," Harry corrected her with a shrug, as he clipped his gun back together with practised ease. "Osiris was the brother and husband of Isis and father to Horus and Anubis." he'd had to do something to pass the time in Grimmauld Place, and reading had been one of the primarily things he'd done. Both Muggle and Wizarding literature.

"Such a lovely name, unfortunately those who have it wouldn't agree…at least before this all happened," Dale sighed solemnly, being bullied because you happened to share a name with a terrorist organization was just awful, or rather they had taken something beautiful and turned it wretched for their cause. In truth they were named after the goddess Isis, and the fact people insisted on bullying them was awful, it just amounted to another win for those people. Not something they would need to worry about anymore, no it was just walkers and people.

"I best get going, I have a class to teach," Carol said as she stood, wrapping her shawl around her, they wouldn't be able to sit outside the prison for much longer, not like this it was getting much too cold, even in the daytime. Her daughter wasn't in her little class; it was just Luke, Chloe and Patrick. Andre was still too young to be given anything sharp let alone a dagger and would remain so for a good long while.

"Good point, come on then, Sophia, Mira, time to get to it," Harry said standing himself, stretching languidly, he rolled up his little gun cleaning kit (a gift from Daryl), but left it where it was, there was just no point to going into the prison just to put it inside then come back out, it was a waste of time, added to the fact he wasn't going that far, just a mere five feet to get away from everyone who wasn't fighting. Wandering down to the fence, Sophia and Mira following, he turned and enquired.

"Daggers or swords?" Harry asked.

"Daggers today," Sophia said decisively, she'd been practising the swords for weeks now.

"Alright, and one thing, turn around," Harry ordered, and Sophia did a little confused at first. "Your hair is getting long, a bit too long and its getting in your way, it's best to wear it up. I'll try and find you some bands or something. For now you can have my spare one." with that Harry put Sophia's hair up. In truth he had just copied his; he didn't know how many he had lost over the course of the apocalypse. "There." he stated in satisfaction. Now it definitely wouldn't get in her way, when he'd first seen her it had been just a bob not even touching her chin, now it was passed her chin but not quite reaching her shoulders yet. She was growing up, but at least she was getting the chance. He shuddered to think what could have happened to her if he hadn't been there.

"Alright, now you know what to do with walkers, so I'll show you what you're best to do if anyone tries to hurt you," Harry said seriously, handing over the daggers. While they all had 'obvious' daggers strapped to their clothes, quite a few of them had concealed ones, that weren't quite so easily found just to be on the safe side. "Now if they grab you like this, you go for either the neck," Harry grasped Sophia around the middle, quickly demonstrating, "You'll need to be quick since its reflex to move when you see something coming at you, or hit them here, where it will incapacitate them and stop them from being able to come after you." he demonstrated again by using her hand to thrust downwards into his knee or leg depending on how tall you were - obviously not using the blade.

"If they've trapped your hands like this," Harry said, adjusting his hold, "You obviously can't aim for the neck, but the legs will be fair play. Can you reach your hidden dagger like this?" he asked her, actually curious. Only to grunt when he was elbowed in the stomach, by the time he'd gotten his breath back, he felt the tip of a small blade pressed against his leg, well that certainly answered his question he thought wryly. "Good,"

"Now there's no guarantee that the blade will not be found," Harry said, "So, put them down and fight me the best you can and really try, I need to find your weak spots."

Mira muffled her amusement as she watched Sophia fight Harry, she was a hellcat, with Harry, the Dixons, Luna and Andrea teaching her it was no surprise really. If she did end up out there on her own, Mira knew she had what it took to keep herself alive and safe. Then again that was the whole point of these classes or exercise as she thought of them. She had thought she was good, she'd survived, but a single training session with Harry had resulted in her almost immediate defeat. She had come along way since she first came here though. Almost out of instinct she glanced over to Amy and Andre, a smile worming onto her face, they were playing pairs. Satisfied that he was alright, she turned back, paying attention to every move either Sophia or Harry made.

Harry thrust his hands out, stopping her kicks from connecting, counter attacking without using his real strength, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Without saying anything though he was pointing out flaws in her fighting techniques. After the fifth kick, he turned the tables, grasping a hold of her foot and caused her to fall, "Do you yield?" but she just used her other foot to kick out at his knee causing him to let go, a punch to his solar plexus followed by a boot smashing into his foot, then a hit to the nose and groin, not at full strength but with enough force behind it so he knew she could do it.

"Nice," Harry admitted with a proud grin as he rubbed his nose, she'd used the palm of her had as he had suggested in the past, it was more likely to break it that way than throwing a punch with your first. "But what it if was a female you were battling?" Harry asked, his foot was tingling, thank Merlin he had his boots on, she hadn't half stomped hard.

"Still hit there, won't stop them long but long enough to grab my dagger or any weapon they have," Sophia stated, grinning widely despite the conversation, she absolutely loved it when Harry was proud of her. As odd as it sounded, each day that passed she forgot Ed (her father) more and more, despite the way the world was, she was happier than she could ever remember, her mum was happier and stronger than she remembered her being in her entire life.

"Good." Harry stated firmly, "Now lets go again," he handed her a dagger, gripping one tightly in his hand, he nodded and both of them began to clash with their daggers, they of course never actually tried to hurt each other, it was just their 'aim' that won them points, somewhere vital. They'd been doing it for ages now and they'd yet to slip up, but considering they had no hospitals or the like, it was for the best - but of course nobody other than a select few knew about magic or the potions.

"Um…stop!" Mira called out, looking for an opening when Sophia and Harry neither had their daggers near the other.

Immediately they both lowered their daggers, glancing at Mira in obvious confusion, Harry's had a demand for an explanation. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. He glanced at the front of the prison, but he'd already known the others weren't back yet, before he looked forward again. Truthfully it didn't stop the worry he felt, especially for Daryl, but he had his brother and Luna with him, the three of them were the best fighters, they would be fine.

Mira pointed towards Carol, who remained silent, she never interfered when anyone was fighting. Especially when it was her daughter, she didn't want to accidentally cause an accident by distracting them. Merle had loudly proclaimed what could happen if they did, scaring them witless no doubt, but unfortunately he had a point and best they realize what could happen than finding out first hand.

"What's wrong? Has someone been hurt?" Harry fired off immediately, as he stepped towards Carol concern playing across his face.

"Nothing like that," Carol hastened to explain, "He's not shown up again," her posture one of concern and a little annoyance, her defence classes were extremely important if they wanted to survive, she honestly didn't understand his refusal to participate.

Harry sighed in exasperation, "Do you know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him," Carol shook her head, not since this morning.

"Seen who?" Andrea asked coming over, curious at what was happening, and abandoning the mock fight she'd been having with her sister.

"Patrick, he hasn't come to class again," Carol revealed, he always disappeared around this time of the day and didn't reappear until lunch time.

"Haven't you spoken to him, Harry?" Amy asked hearing their conversation.

"No, not yet," Harry admitted, sighing tiredly, rubbing at his eyes, he was beyond exhausted, both magically and physically, it was why Luna had ordered him to stay here today, that they would go out and scavenge as well as go to Fort Benning and get a bit done. His days had been filled with creating spells, runes, seeing that everything was running smoothly, the classes, clearing out the Fort and worrying about making sure there was enough food for them all.

"I can do it," Andrea offered, they could all see that Harry was exhausted; they hadn't seen him like that since the last days at the farm. Not that many of them had actually slept when they found out the damn barn had been full of walkers.

"Has Chloe said anything about him? Have you asked?" Harry queried, perplexed.

"I have, she doesn't understand why he's avoiding it either," Carol explained.

"He'll be in our cell block," Sophia revealed ducking down to pick up her weapons, sheathing her daggers before straightening up. Seeing everyone looking at her, "He always goes there," it was where most of the toys were, due to the fact Andre's room was in that cell block. He always seemed so sad and lost, she'd tried to get to know him but he seemed to prefer either the boys or just playing with children younger than him.

"Thank you, Sophia," Harry said honestly, giving her a genuine smile, "Alright, lets see what I can get out of him," he added, his fingers raking through his hair in the only show of exasperation. "Will you let Axel, Big Tiny and Oscar know I won't be able to…"

"Of course, they're in the kitchen, I'll inform them," Mira explained, happy to help make things easier for Harry. She was hoping at least they would be in the kitchen; it was their turn to clean up after lunch today. With that said, she began to round up the cups that had still been in use when Axel and Big Tiny began to pile up the plates from lunch. Once she had them all, she glanced around to make sure before making her way in balancing them carefully.

\-------------0

It was as Sophia said, Patrick was sitting playing with the Lego's again, leaning back against the wall next to the cell which belonged to Mira and Andre. He was just absently playing with it, as if he needed something to do; his mind was just far away by the look of it. Daryl, Merle and Luna were back, he had felt the wards shift just as he entered the prison properly. Harry shook his head and sat down on the first step, honestly not sure what the hell to say.

"Hey, Kid," Harry said, he had to start somewhere.

Patrick looked up, his gaze slightly vacant, "Hey," his tone blank.

"Why do you not attend the classes with Carol?" Harry asked, getting right to it. "I did make it more than clear that you must attend."

"I know," Patrick said, "I'm sorry." he added apologetically.

"It doesn't answer my question, why haven't you attended any of the classes?" Harry demanded, using his leader voice in hopes of actually getting a response.

Patrick didn't answer; he either couldn't come up with a response he knows would satisfy Harry, or he was just unable to articulate one.

Harry sighed, "You know, I lost my parents when I was very young, I have no memories of them…except the night they died," Harry started conversationally. "I remember the last words they ever spoke, growing up I longed for them, and I used to imagine them suddenly being alive and coming to get me, that they hadn't been killed at all. Losing your parents…it feels as if you've lost yourself too, but the truth of it is we all have to learn to live without them at some point. Not that it makes it any easier, but do you believe this is what your parents want for you? To sit there playing with Lego rather than learn survival skills you'll definitely need one day?"

"They wouldn't want me to learn how to kill," Patrick whispered quietly, shaking his head vehemently.

"Kill?" Harry asked slightly surprised, "You believe the walkers should be spared?"

Patrick did not answer.

"Patrick…the walkers are…truly dead, the person they once were is gone, when they die this virus forces the body to reanimate. When you kill the brain you kill the virus nothing more," Harry told him seriously, "There may come a time when you might have to kill to defend yourself from someone… but it will be self defence. The people outside these walls…some of the people, they're dangerous, damaged, and those people know how to survive above all else…do you think I want you to kill people? Do you think I actually want you to learn how to kill walkers because it fills me with some sort of macabre amusement? NO! I do this so you survive, it's nothing worse than learning karate or fencing, learn how to defend yourself, Patrick."

"I'm only fifteen years old!" Patrick cried out, he should be in school, learning! Or skiving off to play with his friends on computers.

"Only? I saw someone die when I was eleven years old, violently, horribly, and I felt it was my fault, nobody told me otherwise. I held that burden in my heart for a very long time until I came to the conclusion myself that I couldn't have prevented it. Hell I fought my parents killer when I was eleven years old…I somehow won, against all the odds, you cannot use your age to protest against this. By the time I was fifteen I had lost my godfather and watched a friend die in front of me too, the last chance I had of a family, I felt so lost for the longest time, and deeply, deeply angry I couldn't control it. That bitterness never fully faded."

Patrick was staring at Harry as if he had never seen him before.

"Do you honestly think your parents would want to see you killed by a walker than be trained?" Harry asked him, knowing the answer. Patrick had killed a walker, almost being bitten in the process, it had been quite a shock to him, and he was still working through it. He hadn't seen his parents outright killed, just told to run and he had. "Don't be stupid, Patrick, if you are not in the class tomorrow…you won't like what happens next."

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked aghast.

"Merle offered to take you on a hunt," Harry relied nonchalantly, as he stood up, hating that he was scaring the kid, but he'd rather have him go to the class and curse his name until he was blue in the face than end up walker chow. Which he would guaranteed after that threat, the only one who wasn't completely terrified of Merle was Sophia. Although Andre was beginning to see he was all bark no bite, he was a bit too loud for the toddler. "I wouldn't want that, but if it's the only way I can make you understand how important these survival classes are then so be it."

With that Harry walked towards the door, his sensitive hearing not even picking up the footsteps receding as Daryl snuck away.

\----------------0

Hearing shuffling brought Harry out of his turbulent thoughts; he abruptly sat up, dagger in hand from where it had been placed under his pillow. He was actually ready to throw it, he was positive it couldn't be anyone alive, since nobody had ever just wandered into his room, ever. Not that there was actually all that much room to move around either since the double bed took up all the room. What stopped him was Anubis' wagging tail and the warm fingers that wrapped around his wrist. He knew the feel of that hand, had memorized ever callus, scar and general roughness.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, "You can talk, there's a silencing spell up," he put one up most nights, so nobody heard his nightmares. He added sighing in relief as he thrust the dagger back under his pillow and into its sheath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've set up a nice time for them to have a long talk without interruption ;) the question is will they do more? Do you think Harry and Daryl are even ready for the next step or will they only go as far as both of them are comfortable with? what do you guys think? :D R&R please


	54. Chapter 54

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 54

Harry flicked his finger lighting the candle which was placed inside the sink which he used as a little table. He scooted to the side of his bed, so he could lean against the wall, a little befuddled at this new turn of events. Although it could have something to do with the fact he was still half asleep, the candle let a little light glow around the room so he could make Daryl out. He glanced briefly at his watch as he yawned, it was rather late, but he had slept for four hours straight so he wasn't going to complain.

"I heard you talking to the kid," Daryl admitted, remaining standing, but his body radiated a tense energy.

"Alright," Harry said, but there was obviously more to it, Daryl obviously wanted to ask something, but Daryl was by nature quiet and he obviously didn't know how to ask the question so it was probably personal. "Sit down then and ask what you want to ask," it had evidently been playing on his mind for some time. Which didn't surprise him; both Dixons waited until they exploded with curiosity and just had to ask.

"What you said, was it true?" Daryl asked, but he already knew the answer to that, Harry didn't make a habit of lying…in fact he didn't lie full stop.

"Yes," Harry replied immediately, while he got himself comfortable, watching Daryl as closely as he was able considering there wasn't much light in the room. He wasn't surprised when Daryl did eventually sit down, there wasn't much room to manoeuvre around his double bed and the snake tank he kept covered under the sink. So he couldn't pace as he liked to do. Summoning his empty water bottle, he stuck his wand into the opening and refilled it before gulping the entire contents down, then repeated the process but handed over the filled bottle to Daryl.

"Luna said all the stories you've told Sophia are true," Daryl added after taking a long drink himself. Magically created water was better than anything else they could get, whether it was rainwater or filtered water from the river.

"Ah," Harry said finally understanding why Daryl had come. "Luna's right, she's even featured in the one I told Sophia about a while ago."

"You had to kill in self defence when you were eleven?" Daryl asked, his brow furrowed, he couldn't even begin to imagine what that had done to Harry. Seeing his house burn down with his mother in it had affected him, but that was a totally different scenario.

"My defence against the dark arts teacher," Harry informed him, his voice sounding far away as if he had reached through back in time. "I brought it on myself though, I had tried to tell a teacher what was happening, and my Head of House, but she just told me that the stone was safe. The stone was the Philosopher stone, it's the elixir of life, and it can make the drinker immortal and also turned any metal into pure gold."

"In a school?" Daryl was perplexed, why would they keep such a thing in a school.

Harry chuckled darkly, "It was removed from a high secure vault and put into Hogwarts, Dumbledore in all his wisdom decided to test me against my parent's killer. He got what he wanted, Voldemort had attached himself to the back of Quirrell, a willing possession…Quirrell the fucking fool that he is was drawn to Voldemort, swallowed his propaganda, the problem is that Quirrell couldn't touch me while Voldemort was possessing him, my mums protection extended beyond the grave, and made him unable to touch me. It literally burned him when he touched my skin, Voldemort began screaming to Quirrell to kill me, because I had the stone, I was able to get it when they could not. In the end it was kill or be killed, I grabbed a hold of Quirrell's face and held on. Voldemort fled when he realized he couldn't win, ripping himself from Quirrell just as he was reduced to a pile of ash, took a lot out of me, last thing I could remember before wakening up in the hospital wing."

"How'd you manage that?" Daryl asked only slightly amused that an eleven year old found something an adult couldn't.

"The stone was concealed in a mirror, to get it you had to want it but have no desire to use it otherwise it wouldn't appear for you. Despite my hatred for Dumbledore…I do have to admire the spell work that went into hiding it." Harry said wryly, but that wasn't strange, he had some admiration for some of Voldemort's spells and rituals, considering how hard it was to create them, and he knew that now, it made his admiration more profound.

Daryl's fists clenched, the urge to lash out was very strong, but that was him all over. Act first, think never; what kind of dickhead got a kick out of sending a kid to fight a man's battle? This Dumbledore may never have lifted a hand to Harry, at least he assumed so, but he was no better than the miserable dickhead his father had been. He hoped everyone knew what a dirty bastard they'd had being headmaster of school kids.

"The Troll?" Daryl then asked, mentally going through the 'stories' Harry had told Sophia, which go all the way back to the quarry, usually Harry would sit and tell them tales while he whittled figures for the four kids that had been there in the beginning, although it was mostly Sophia and Carl, the other two kids rarely left their parents side.

Harry smirked, "Very true, held me by my leg and swung me around, managed to get onto its back and my wand went up its nostril." he informed him greatly amused. "What fallowed was a friendship with one of the smartest girls I know, Hermione had ended up in bathroom upset for being bullied. I'd never regret it, even if I had ended up injured, without her I wouldn't have been able to do everything I did…" that's led me on this path. While living in an apocalyptic world wasn't anything fancy, he had Luna, Daryl and Merle with him, and he cared very much about them. He cared for the others sure, just not in the same way; he kept his distance because they didn't know one vital thing about him, about his magic. While Mira knew…he hadn't known her as long as the others.

Daryl grunted, there was no denying Harry was surrounded by strong confident women, he had thought that himself after speaking to Hermione through the mirror, or rather when she spoke to him.

"I didn't think this is how I'd end up in bed with you," Harry couldn't help but tease him, it was just extremely arousing how uncomfortable Daryl got, how his face went red…like now, in fact he looked ready to bolt. Placing his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "I'm joking, I told you before and I meant it, I'm happy to go at your pace." didn't mean it didn't get a little frustrating especially when he wanted to show Daryl how much he wanted him, how much he cared. Scooting forward, ignoring how tense Daryl was, he wrapped his arms around him and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Tell you what; I'll give you information about me if you do the same."

"Ain't anything to tell," Daryl said, refraining from shrugging as Harry's head was on his shoulder. The warmth from Harry's body was unbelievable, warming his back and where his arms were around his stomach.

"You mean nothing good?" Harry corrected him quietly, "As shit as my childhood was…I think I have a few tales I could entertain you with." Merlin, Daryl was actually letting him touch him for longer than a few seconds, each section of his body was rippled with muscle, not that he ever dressed in clothes that made it impossible to tell. He was always showing off his arms, probably why it was so difficult for Harry to keep desires in check. He would have thought he did it on purpose, but no, both Merle and Daryl did it, and had probably done it for years before the apocalypse.

"Got lost in the woods once," Daryl said after a few minutes of silence. "For nine days,"

"And they didn't realise did they? Or did your brother look for you?" Harry asked he didn't need further confirmation on why Daryl would consider it a good memory of sorts. Despite himself he would have been hurt that nobody looked for him, yet at the same time, there was a certain freedom to it.

"Merle had already left," Daryl said bitterly, "Didn't even come home after ma died."

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly his tone solemn.

"Died, burnt the house down falling asleep smoking, by the time I got there the house was consumed with flames," Daryl admitted.

"I'm sorry you went through that," Harry replied.

"After what you went through? It's nothing," Daryl scoffed.

"That's where you're wrong, you were a kid, nobody deserves to lose their parents, what I went through shouldn't come into it. Plus I had no idea during my childhood that they were murdered, I was told they'd died drunk driving, almost killing me in the smash up." Harry revealed, "It's too bad you don't have any pictures, I would have loved to have seen what you looked like as a kid." grinning sheepishly.

"Didn't have any even before the apocalypse," Daryl told him, "Didn't have much of anything let alone a camera."

"So what happened when you got lost?" Harry asked, changing the subject since there was nothing he could say about that, it was pretty much the same for himself. The only photos he had dated back only to when he attended Hogwarts, eleven years old. Or the ones he'd had taken of him when he was a baby when his parents were alive.

"Not much, wandered around, ate wild berries," Daryl said, "Wiped my ass with poisoned oak," expecting Harry to laugh, everyone else did.

Harry winced, "Poisoned oak? Seriously? Bloody hell, that must have been painful," shuddering a little at the thought of such a tender place being filled with rashes, blisters and oozing sores. "You must have been really young to have used that without knowing what it would do."

"Younger than Sophia when she got lost," Daryl informed him, "Made my way back home, went in and made myself a sandwich, my dumb-ass father didn't even know I'd been gone."

"So your father didn't teach you how to hunt? I sort of assumed he would have taught you the basics," Harry admitted, wondering if the father was responsible for the state of his back, his thoughts were yes, no caring father would not notice their kid was gone for nine days.

"When he wasn't completely smashed he'd take me campin' taught me that, but it was Merle who taught me how to track and hunt properly when he got out of prison and the Military." Daryl revealed.

"Was that the only family you had?" Harry queried, not wanting Daryl to stop talking, not now while he was actually getting to hear a bit about his life. That and he honestly didn't want Daryl to leave, he was very comfortable, he doubted Daryl felt the same; he was wrapped around him like an eel. Yet he wasn't too tense, so Harry took that as a good sign.

"Yes," Daryl confirmed.

Sensing that Daryl had reached the end of his tether for taking about his family, and getting ready to put distance between them, both physically and mentally. "One of my favourite days was when I was in primary school, my teacher, an elderly woman, hated me because of the rumours my aunt and uncle spread…pissed me off, and you know what happened to me when that occurs, as I was a kid I had no control over it…didn't even realize what I was doing either…not consciously…I turned my teachers wig blue, nobody knew how it happened but as soon as I got home Dudley told his parents and I got into trouble for it."

Daryl snorted in amusement, just imagining it happen, too bad Harry hadn't been there when he was in school - on the days he actually attended, now that would have been worth going for. "Why didn't you use your magic on them?"

"Growing up I was made to believe that I was a freak of nature, abnormal, I was afraid of my magic, as it stands I never actually used my magic on them. They made me furious, terrified but nothing ever happened, fear locks up your magic, and makes you incapable of thinking. The only time I ever actually used magic on them was to blow up my aunts sister in law, she was talking about my mum and how she was 'bad blood' that if there was something wrong with her then there was something wrong with me." Harry mused thoughtfully, "By blow up she began to inflate, like a balloon, once she expanded she began to float across the ceiling, through the conservatory and up into the sky, the Ministry had to find her and deflate her, unfortunately she didn't get to remember her cross country trip. They Obliviated her, made it so she couldn't remember." he finished sardonically.

Daryl's shoulder shook as he tried to contain his amusement, which he did successfully, Harry wouldn't have realized if it were not for the closeness they were sharing.

"My personal favourite though…had to be the time where I actually got to go anywhere that wasn't school or at Privet Drive. Usually when they went anywhere I was forced to stay at a neighbours, Arabella Figg, she was weird even by my standards, a cat woman, house smelt like cabbages, had disgusting flower couches, I always got the impression she didn't like me much. It wasn't until I was fifteen that I learned she'd been placed there to keep an eye on me by Dumbledore, she was a squib and part of Dumbledore's group." Harry said, "Anyway I was just days away from turning eleven, Dudley's birthday and she broke her leg, couldn't take me, and Petunia couldn't get anyone else to either. They had to take me. Got my first taste of ice cream as well, Dudley decided he didn't like it, so it was thrust in my direction. Make a long story short, when we got to the reptile house…Dudley was banging viciously on the windows, because the snakes wouldn't move, he lost interest and I unknowingly began to speak Parseltongue, snake language, and it obviously spoke back about it being born imprisoned in the zoo, Dudley barrelled right back, knocking me onto the floor, he was a massive boy, obese, extremely over weight, I'm surprised he didn't break any of my bones." he said thoughtfully, suppressing a yawn.

Daryl waited impatiently to know what happened, he wanted to know more. "What happened?" he actually asked.

Harry grinned, "I got pissed off, made the glass Dudley was leaning against disappear, and he fell right into the snake habitant. The snake quickly sensing its chance of escape disappeared out of the enclosure and began to slither out of there. Everyone else was too busy gawping at Dudley, who was slamming his fists against the glass that had reappeared leaving him trapped inside the enclosure. Petunia was wailing like a banshee, demanding that someone help her son, Vernon was red faced and furious, it was well worth it. He was terrified of me after that, he found out what I was a few weeks later…so did I come to that."

"Then you faced teachers, Trolls, massive snakes and dragons," Daryl summarised from the stories, shaking his head. "And that felt normal to you?" because it certainly didn't to him.

"Normal? No, I didn't have a normal experience in the magical world, Daryl, I was manipulated on all sides, between Dumbledore's tests, to irresponsible and dangerous teachers…Death Eaters, and to being entered into an extremely dangerous tournament against my will…everything I did was to survive. Nothing more nothing less. Its primarily why I basically went into seclusion after everything I'd been through…but being with you it the first true slice of normalcy I've ever experienced…well except the walkers, but its not just me that's going through it…it's everyone in the world." Harry stated honestly.

Daryl snorted derisively, "You thought being with me and Merle was normal?" he found that hard to believe.

"You know what I can do; didn't you ever ask yourself why I didn't just Apparate away? Once I had recovered enough I mean…" Harry pointed out.

"Thought it once or twice," Daryl admitted.

"Budge up," Harry said suddenly, groaning a little, removing himself from the back of Daryl, his legs were cramped and felt extremely uncomfortable. Sighing softly, now that was much better, both of them were sitting on the bed, their legs hanging over the end, Harry kept one arm around Daryl though, not wishing to relinquish any progress he'd made with him. Plus he had a feeling this would be the way to be and have any contact - on their own. To his immense surprise, a muscled arm wrapped around his shoulders, and Harry felt extremely satisfied, he must be doing something right after all?

"You and your brother are brutally honest; I think that's the first thing I really began to like about the both of you. You might think you needed your brother most, but the truth is your brother needed you more. You should have seen how pale he went when he saw your back, then he became an enraged bull, I honestly thought he was going to go off on a rampage, although I managed to calm him down and get him to talk to you." Harry said offhandedly, getting a little off topic. "You had a very simple life, a lovely secluded cabin, with everything you needed, hunting for your meals; I really enjoyed my time there. Especially the few times you went into town, except the day Merle got into a fight and got us kicked out." Harry chuckled dryly. It was a few days before shops began to close down when the infection grew too great that it was on every news outlet in the area.

Daryl felt something deep inside give a little, he wasn't sure what the feeling was, he'd never experienced it before, but it was very liberating. It was similar to the feeling he got after catching a big buck, was it pride? He still thought Harry was odd, nobody lived like that unless they had to - or had no other choice. The people in the area he'd grown up in had mocked him for who he was. He's spent his time with people who had been in the same situation as him, all of them called rednecks. Yet here was a guy who had money, who had actually enjoyed living in a small cabin, hunting with him and his brother and visiting the town the few times they had? It made him feel less ashamed of himself.

Harry yawned tiredly, shifting again, despite his reluctance to do so and lay down on the bed, his legs open with a V shape, where Anubis lay. "Will you describe the cabin you grew up in?" and unaware of what he was actually doing...causing Daryl's self confidence was skyrocket.

And Daryl did, he spoke about the various cabins he'd lived in over the years, well into the night, and continued even after Harry fell asleep for a short while.

He actually stayed there, falling asleep himself, propped up against the headboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too drastic i'm afraid but I think everyone was already aware that this would happen i mean its far too soon for Daryl just to give in so to speak :D and OMFG! I'm still reeling over the first episode of season 7! :O :O bloody hell! and the comments on FB and that? About how it was Daryl's fault? I get frustrated and amused in equal measures over it! It's hilarious because one of the folk that died actually wanted that to happen (wanted to leave the way they did) and the writers wrote it...yet they're still blaming Daryl? :D haha yeah *sigh* I'm going to miss em though i must admit! you know I actually wanted that scene to be where Harry shows his magic, then all hope was utterly lost but I've changed too much for them to land in that situation...do you want me to write the scene as how I would have done it on a separate one shot? I already know where Harry will show his magic and it won't be that far away...in fact i dont even know if Negan will be in it! What do you guys think? Do you want to see Negan in it? will we totally skip the Gov and go straight to Negan or what :D hehehe or will the story actually go on long enough for someone in Harry's group to encounter the saviours? Harry isn't one for playing the hero anymore...at least not really - not actively searching for it! Or will it be Hilltop that they learn about it? ahh so many things that could go into this story that might not :D maybe thats what makes the story different from the others who follow it with just added people something I definitely didnt want :D R&R please!


	55. Chapter 55

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 55

When Harry woke up, he found that Daryl and Anubis was gone, not that it surprised him, what did surprise him was the time. He gaped at his watch, unable to believe it. It was eleven o'clock; he had slept six hours longer than he usually did. No wonder he felt so refreshed, that and he had oddly enough not suffered any nightmares last night. Not all his nightmares were from his people being bitten by walkers, but also about his past, the abuse, his time at Hogwarts and the people he'd lost there. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Harry stretched out before grabbing his trunk and unshrinking it, digging around in the clothes compartment for something clean to wear. Despite having the prison secured, he kept his trunk shrunk and on him at all times. Plus you never knew when you'd need a compartment to put things in. Not that it mattered overall, since he had a recall spell on it, ensuring that it could never be lost. His trunk was one of his most important items so yes, he damned well made sure.

Sliding his now socked feet into his boots, he tied them and stood giving another stretch before shrinking his trunk and placing it in his pocket. Absently making sure he had all his weapons, patting at his pocket before giving a nod, as he left his 'room' he picked up his compound bow and bag which was tucked in at the side of the door and made his way down the stairs to join the others.

"Hello," Harry said to everyone who all replied back, who seemed to be in the cafeteria, they'd probably did everything that needed done already and were just staying in to keep warm. He grabbed some water and nosed around in the food he wouldn't need to cook, before shrugging and deftly nabbing a few packets of crisps, only salt and vinegar and ready salted were left in that particular box, luckily for him, he didn't mind either flavours.

"Scavenging?" Merle grunted, observing Harry's actions, already knowing the answer to that one.

"Yes," Harry nodded, adding a few other items to his bag. Somewhere specific today though, he had no idea what it would be like. "Mira will be coming today; will one of you be able to watch Andre?"

Mira's eyes widened in shock that had been the last thing she expected out of his mouth. They were used to being told no when it came to accompanying Harry out scavenging. She understood of course, they used magic while they were out, hence why he never took others with him except those who knew obviously. They others didn't understand but had reluctantly come to terms with how Harry was. Dale though was probably the only one who was relieved that the others didn't have to leave, especially Andrea and Amy, he thought of the like daughters. And that was coming from a man who didn't believe humanity was all bad. Part of him must believe it; otherwise he surely wouldn't be so relieved they were safe behind the prison walls.

"I can," Carol, Chloe, Big Tiny and Amy all volunteered.

Harry grinned wryly at everyone as he sat down, choking down the water, which compared to his was awful. Big Tiny absolutely loved Andre, and Andre in turn liked him. He especially loved being walked around on top of his shoulders, the squeals he let out probably alerted many of the walkers in the area. The kids didn't have a lot to be happy about these days, so each time the adults got to see them completely unburdened was a weight off their shoulders. "Well Carol you have a class today, so Big Tiny can look after him until you finish, then Carol can take over. By then Chloe and Big Tiny will be taught defence by Andrea with the others, so you can take over after the class is over." It was best to have a plan instead of Andre being left on his own - heaven forbid, accidents did happen and they'd be a hell of a lot more lethal now than they used to be.

The three of them nodded in understanding.

"Do you think we can make some sort of training room? In one of the unused rooms?" Andrea asked, after a few moments of silence.

"It will need to be a decent sized room," Harry said thoughtfully, knowing why they were asking, due to the weather. "One of the guard's offices would be ideal, but they'd need clearing out," the computers, file cabinets and tables were still there, there was just no point to removing them, since there was nowhere to put them.

"What's in them?" Amy asked, she hadn't been near the offices, if she was right about where they were.

"Computers, cabinets, metal twin beds, I moved it down there after I got it unscrewed from the floor, didn't see the point to getting rid of it, anything might come in handy, or could be reused for something else…made into weapons especially." Harry spoke first; he had been well around the prison a time or two. Looking for somewhere really private that he'd be able to turn into a potions lab, but that hadn't been possible, in the end he'd decided to wait until Fort Benning was done and create a lab there.

Sudden intense tapping caused Harry to stiffen, to be heard even shrunk in his trunk was a surprise.

"What was that?" Andrea shot up out of her seat.

"Calm down, I was just tapping my foot," Luna said, tapping a few more times to demonstrate, causing everyone to relax back against the seats. Giving an inaudible sigh of relief, nodding to Harry when he shot her a look of gratitude at her fast thinking.

"Alright, we might as well get going," Harry sighed standing up, grabbing his bag and bow, Mira stood as well, and Harry noticed she didn't have a single weapon on her. Frowning in annoyance, "Weapons, you're supposed to carry them all the time." he admonished her, jerking his head to the side in a silent indication to get her weapons. "Meet us at the watch tower." he added, before shaking his head and making his way out, absently messing up Sophia's hair, causing her grumble but grin as she righted it again.

Daryl as always followed him, his ever present shadow.

Harry hastily made his way across the prison, almost running towards the guard tower, the only place he would get any privacy whatsoever. Barely out of breath when he got to the ladder, and quickly ascended the tower, leaving the trap door open so Daryl could come up if he wanted to. With a flick of his wand the trunk was the right size and Harry opened the box that contained the mirror.

"Hermione?" Harry called out, trying to stop the worry he felt from consuming him, every single horrible thought of things going wrong getting steadily worse as he thought on it. Nothing could have happened to Hogwarts, it was well protected, secluded enough that more walkers couldn't stumble up on them and disrupt the wards - they'd held for a very, very long time since the founders, they wouldn't give way, and they absolutely couldn't.

"Harry!" Hermione blurted out, her face flushed as if she'd been running around Hogwarts like a headless chicken. "Everyone's here, we're having a meeting." giving the mirror a quick glance around the room.

"What's going on?" Harry asked intently, calming down, obviously it was nothing too severe.

"We received Ilvermorny's magical book," Minerva spoke calmly, her tone clipped but he heard it all the same.

"Magic book…as in THE magical book?" Harry asked, brow furrowing.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed Harry's thoughts. "It appeared in the Headmistress' desk, no letter, no note; it can't have come by owl or any of our known ways of teleportation."

"That's not good," Harry muttered, still reeling.

"Why?" Daryl queried from the corner of the room, he was sitting down, and legs dangling down out the hole so nobody could get up even if they wanted to.

"It's never happened before, even the Ministry can't get their hands on the magic book," Harry stated, "Do we know anyone in Ilvermorny? Teachers? Students? Anyone?"

"We don't, but I'll ask the students…maybe they'll have a cousin or friends who attend?" Hermione promised.

"Do that, what are your theories on this?" Harry asked, still kneeling as he spoke.

"That the school was overrun, or someone inside was turned and infected everyone else…we honestly don't know…maybe it was just the Headmistress that was killed and there is no other teachers left leaving only students…which might explain it coming here." Filius spoke up.

"I can't see it being overrun, they're up a bloody mountainside for Merlin's sake, with a lot of defences to boot, perhaps they are trapped inside and one of the teachers were testing to see if there was a way to send the book out to the nearest magical population that might be able to help?" Severus snapped, giving his own opinion.

"We can't though," an unfamiliar voice piped in.

"Evidently," Severus said sarcastically, "But they will not."

"Severus, is it a copy or the original?" Harry asked, even without seeing him he knew he was sneering at whoever opened their mouth.

"Is there a way to tell?" the unknown voice asked again.

"Of course there's a way to tell," Severus stated exasperated, the sound of a chair scraping was all that was heard, "It's a copy." he replied coolly with finality.

"Thanks, so obviously someone's there," Harry said feeling a little better, "Could word have reached them that we have people on the outside in various countries?"

"I'm not sure how they could have," Hermione admitted.

"Have you bothered to open it? It will show you how many are still alive," Harry stated seriously.

"She's here," Daryl said, glancing down.

"I have to go, I'm already late as it is," Harry added.

"We have plenty of leftovers if you want some later, I know you've been eating a lot of burgers later," Hermione added, before Harry said "De-activate!" and she was gone, Harry flipped the mirror back into the box gently, closing it before he shoved it in his trunk, only relaxing once his trunk was shrunk again. Fucking hell, she hadn't half scared the shit out of him…for what? A bloody book! Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he'd get into her about it later.

Daryl quickly descended down the ladder with Harry following him, jumping down instead of using the last few rungs.

"Why am I coming with you?" Mira asked, knowing there was a reason and wishing to know that reason, almost running to keep up with the two men, despite the fact they were having to stop and open the gates.

"What makes you think I've got a reason?" Harry asked, turning to face her as he cranked the gate open, a small smirk on his face.

"I might not have been part of the group since the beginning, but I've come to know you, and you never do anything without a reason," Mira pointed out, and he knew it too.

"You lived in the area right?" Harry said as he drew the gates back into position. He could see Axel coming out with Oscar making their way down, presumably to close the fences for them.

"All my life," Mira said, glancing at him curiously.

"You've been in the Magical world?" Harry pushed.

"Well, yes, just to get potion ingredients, when I was in a hurry for an order and not willing to wait for an owl to deliver it." Mira admitted taken aback.

"Then you'll know the nearest magical area," Harry said, scanning everywhere to make sure they were alone.

"It will be crawling with the walkers!" Mira squeaked she hated those things, having spent so much time with this group she'd ended up calling them walkers too.

Daryl scoffed at her, wondering again how she had survived out there.

"Yes, but we need everything we can get, I'm getting low on certain potions, and I want to get everything out before they're useless." Harry stated, "If you don't want to go I can't and won't force you." he admitted. He should have done it sooner, one cauldron wasn't going to last him forever and he hadn't thought of getting more while he was in the apothecary.

Mira bit her lip uncertainty, but eventually she squared her shoulder, "I knew someone from the magical district, he lived alone…he was old, Hamish died before this whole thing started the property should be empty." jumping over a log.

"Should?" Harry said, cautiously.

"He died two weeks before the first broadcast was announced, he was cremated, he has no other family," Mira admitted, "Hamish was a Potions Master, he always focused on his career." and regretted it towards the end, but she had visited him numerous times, and had never admitted she was a squib. She hadn't wanted him to look down on her.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Daryl, that might have been what was said, but Daryl and Harry both knew what was really being asked - was it worth risking it.

"No riskier than anywhere else," Daryl shrugged, as they continued moving through the forest now.

Harry nodded; Daryl was alright with the plan then. "Face me, think of those memories, I'm going to glean your surface thoughts and get a good look at the building so I can Apparate the three of us. It won't hurt, I'm not going into your memories either, and all I'll see is what you're thinking as you look at me."

"You're an Occlumens?" Mira stated resignedly.

"Actually what I'm doing is Legilimency, but I am an Occlumens, I can close my mind from intrusion." Harry corrected her out of habit. Once she looked at him, he dug in a bit, getting a good look at the property, ignoring her thoughts and worries, it was pretty standard nobody wanted anyone snooping around in their mind. After a few moments he slowly eased out, glancing around, Daryl was doing the same thing crossbow raised.

"Alright, take out your knife," Harry informed Mira grimly, clasping hands with both of them, he fought against the urge to close his eyes and visualise where he wanted to go - it was instinctive to do so, but in this world…he wasn't going to risk it, definitely not when Apparating blindly. "This is going to hurt." he muttered before tensing as he Apparated, using the full force of his magic, expecting it to be warded, which it was, quite extensively for a Potions Master…then again compared to his own Potions Master…maybe not.

"Fuck," Harry hissed, hands on his knees, wincing as his head pounded, he didn't even need to look to sense that Daryl was already checking everywhere downstairs for any walkers, or entrance spots where they could get in.

"Alrigh'?" Daryl asked, returning from up stairs. The house was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen in his life, and he'd seen a lot.

"I'll be fine, hurt like a bitch getting through the wards," Harry said, forcing himself upright. "Everything clear?" Merlin it hurt to talk, to listen to anything. Walking over to the window, he peered out, unsurprisingly there were walkers everywhere. Backing away a bit, not wanting them banging on the doors and windows. "Where are the shops?" he queried.

"That way," Mira pointed to her left; "This side is nothing but houses or flats." she pointed to the right hand side.

"Hmm," Harry said thoughtfully, making his way through to the kitchen.

"It's empty," Daryl pointed out suspiciously.

"There's spells to clean and dry clothes, we don't need a washing machine or dryer, if you look in the cupboards you'll find everything still edible. They have preservation charms on them, which means anything put in a certain cupboard is going to be frozen, preserved fresh, or chilled. The sell by date won't matter, we don't need electricity or appliances to preserve our food, in fact in most places electricity won't work when mixed with magic."

Daryl moved towards the cupboards, yanking the first one closest to him open to see for himself, he was met with a pile of plates, bowls and cups. Closing it he opened the next one only for an instant chill to settle over him. His jaw unhinged for a moment, despite everything he'd seen magic and its ability could still surprise him. There was more than what a normal cupboard could possibly fit in there, it expanded like Harry's trunk.

"Believe me now?" Harry teased, as he joined him in opening the cupboards. "Oh would you look at that, anyone for a ham and cheese sandwich?" it was just too bad he couldn't take some home for the others…there was no way he could answer how a piece of bread and ham survived so long in a damn apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! It will be a few more chapters before we get to the middle part of the story which is where Rick and Co make a return! Any suggestions on how that happens? After all without Daryl they'd never find the prison! Hmm guess that's the next thing I've got to plan out for this story and the anticipated entrance of Michonne will come in either the next chapter or the next again ;) R&R please!


	56. Chapter 56

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 56

The three of them dug into their sandwich, Mira more appreciative of it than either Daryl or Harry, but that wasn't truly surprising since they were eating food from Hogwarts, admittedly not as often as they wished but they were still getting some home cooked meals to enjoy with spices and the likes, something that was sorely lacking most days in the food the group prepared for meals. As he ate, Harry opened his trunk, the sound of the locking mechanism seemed very loud, causing all of them to freeze, flicking out his and Harry cast a silencing charm over the room, making a serious mental note to himself to remove it before anyone left the room, if he was away and someone got hurt then they'd be a sitting duck and unable call out to anyone.

"My goodness!" Mira gasped as she caught sight of the food Harry had in his trunk, it was the equivalent of over five frozen food stores, she could be wrong there might be more but that would require going into the trunk, not something she would do it was freezing in there. The sight of all the food made her want to drool over it. Chips, bacon, chicken, turkeys there was everything you'd find in a shop. That was just the frozen section; she wasn't sure whether she wanted to see what was in the other compartments. "You know you could get away with bringing some of that back with us," Mira commented, eyeing the chicken with a zealot's passion. "Just tell everyone you found a freezer attached to a generator."

Harry glanced at her amused, "After all this time?" he replied, snorting at the thought, his people weren't stupid.

"Just say you found someone dead, you assume they'd been using the generator to survive, instead of wasting it you brought it with you." Mira fired off, on a roll now, she wanted something different to eat, and since chicken hadn't been on the menu since the apocalypse started well…who could blame her for wanting that chicken.

"I'm not comfortable about lying to them further," Harry informed her seriously, "The more lies I tell the more betrayal they will feel when the truth comes out and I am not stupid enough to believe they'll never find out. If you want to take some stuff, you found it, you explain I'll do nothing but back you up."

"Why haven't you told the Non-Maj's? It's not as though the ICW can have you arrested for telling someone," Mira queried, watching Harry use magic to float the food from the cupboard and into his trunk. That certainly would shave a long, long time off their quest. She quickly began to remove bags of chicken breasts, chicken drumsticks, bacon, three loaves of frozen bread, chips, roast beef, turkey drummers, turkey burgers, roast potatoes and last but no means least the largest pack of sausages she could find. She began looking around for anything that could hold them when Harry handed over his usual sack he had for picking up food - the very same one he'd found on the highway while waiting on someone coming for Sophia.

Harry began talking as she put everything way, handing over a bottle of oil and some gravy granules from his trunk as well. "It's not fear of being arrested, it's fear that they will fear me enough to leave." it was odd hearing Muggles referred to as Non-Maj's it was probably the name the American magical society had come up with for Muggles and Harry did idly wonder who named them first. Seeing the confused look on Daryl's face he elaborated for him, "The ICW is the international confederation of wizards, they were the ones that separated both the magical world and the non-magical world to keep us safe."

Daryl nodded just once to show that he understood.

"They will see this as a good thing, an answer to their problems," Mira protested, she was positive that's the way it would go. Pulling the string back so the bag was closed, she dreaded picking it up since that load was bound to be rather heavy but she didn't mind taking it. They were going to have a hell of a feast tonight, part of her protested at taking the credit for it but she had Harry's permission.

"Something else to avoid then," Harry snorted, "I will not become their beacon, their clutch, they need to keep learning how to survive and having them believe I can keep them safe because I have magic will just end in tragedy. No, they can't become complacent, I never really thought of it that way before…" his brow furrowing before he shuddered a little at the thought of them becoming reliant on him in such a way. Turning back to his task at hand, the food was becoming lesser which meant it would be done soon. He must have had a lot of food. "Was this Hamish a horder?"

"He has a lot of things, yes, half of which he never used," Mira admitted, nodding thoughtfully.

"Thought so," Harry replied wryly, this was good, it would mean he had a lot of potion ingredients the more the better. "There's plenty left if you want more, we're going to be here a while and until we get to Fort Benning it won't be brought out again." he informed Daryl. Daryl could eat more than even Dudley if he put his mind to it, he wasn't sure where it all went but he definitely could.

"What's Fort Benning?" Mira asked, "Not THE Fort Benning?" she looked between Daryl and Harry, Daryl had moved to get something else to eat and Harry was opening another cupboard.

"Yes, that Fort Benning we've been clearing out of walkers for a while now," Harry informed her, clicking his trunk causing another section to open up; this time it was the chilled section. He said nothing when Mira reached in and took a bottle of water, since he decided to take one out for himself and Daryl, the one he'd had earlier was absolutely foul.

"Why? I had no idea you had planned on moving," Mira said impressed, he had never once given the impression he was going elsewhere.

"While the prison is safe, it doesn't have the defences I've put on Fort Benning, we'd be safe from people and walkers." Harry explained, drinking some water before putting it aside and murmuring the spell under his breath again watching as the food began to move into the chilled/preserved section. Milk, cheese, bread, gammon, fruit, vegetables, butter, chocolate spread, peanut butter, marmalade, cartons of pumpkin juice, orange juice and juice that was definitely from the Muggle world. They didn't call it juice here though; no it was soda he believed. He paid no attention to the rest as it went in.

By the time Daryl finished his second ham and cheese sandwich the kitchen was empty, Harry flicked his wand removing the silencing spell, after warning them to keep it quiet since he was removing it. With that Harry began to search the floor and doors looking for any sign of an entrance into a potions lab, since most people had it underground. He found the door at the side of the pantry, beside more food mostly tins and a lot of utensils once again murmuring the spell not even glancing back to see if the stuff was going into his trunk instead he went down the steps into the potions lab.

"Lumos!" Harry cast, standing on the last step watching the room flare with light, flicking his wand causing the light to bob around near the ceiling. Harry immediately made his way over to the back of the potions lab, where there a dozen plants (which prefer darkness, if Hamish had put little sunlight's on them, they would still be there. Magic didn't just fade because the person died, not always at any rate). He wasn't familiar with a few of them, but he definitely intended on taking them with him, Severus would definitely be able to tell him what it was with a single leaf. There were ten standard potions, three bronze, two silver and one gold one. He must have done really well, Harry was beginning to realize, a gold cauldron, gold stirrers even gold knives for cutting up ingredients. A marble mortar and pestle, there were a lot in here that indicated that he had made a fortune brewing potions. In some ways he was lucky, he had passed on before anything happened, he hadn't died in agony with walkers eating him, hadn't died wondering what was going to become of the world.

Shaking off his thoughts, he summoned his trunk which surely should be finished packing everything, now this he would need to do by hand. He wasn't going to risk anything being broken, opening the first compartment he pulled out one of his unused trunks, before returning it to its normal size and clicked it until he got to the sixth compartment and began to put the cauldrons in first, they were heaviest and could potentially break something. He put them in rows together before watering the plants and putting them in each of the cauldrons which would keep them steady, once that was done he put it on compartment five and began to put everything else in, keeping them in their boxes, some plastic some wooden.

"Will you tell me more about my…my family?" Mira asked as she began to help him put everything into the trunk.

"You want to know about the Blacks?" Harry asked, gazing at her questioningly.

"My father didn't like to talk about it," Mira explained quietly, understandable really she couldn't imagine what he had been through as a teenager.

"No, I don't suppose he would," Harry said with sympathy, "I don't know a whole lot about the Black family mind, but what I do know isn't good. My Godfather and his brother were the sanest of the bunch. The inbreeding did a number on them; Sirius' parents were cousins for Merlin's sake. We are related, though, me and you through marriage three generations back, Dorea Black married a Potter, Dorea and Marius were brother and sister." what he did know was Marius must have been really old when he had Mira if she was his daughter.

Mira was startled by that, she knew nothing about her family, only through her mum's side.

"The last generation of Black's were Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Sirius and Regulus, Regulus died when he was eighteen years old I think, he joined the Death Eaters, but tried to do the right thing, wanting Voldemort destroyed. He was dragged down into the water by Inferi, real inferi not walkers." Harry added absently as he looked around the now empty room, between both of them they had gotten in down in double time. "Sirius was sentenced to Azkaban for crimes he didn't commit but escaped and was never proven innocent until he was dead, he died when I was fifteen years old without an heir of his own…naming me his heir in his will." Harry dragged the trunk over to the door and opened it, grinning when he was proven right - potions, the other one he'd bet were filled with ingredients.

"The three females were all married, Narcissa Black married Lucius Malfoy, and they had one son, Draco Malfoy. Andromeda was disowned because she fell in love and married a Muggle-born called Ted Tonks they had one child Nymphadora Tonks, she was a Metamorphamagus, something that is well known in the Black line. She hated her first name and always went by Tonks, she married Remus Lupin and the pair of them died when I was seventeen fighting in the war leaving behind their newborn son, Teddy Lupin. Teddy and Andromeda died after the war at the hands of Death Eaters who evaded justice. Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange, they didn't have an heir, and Bellatrix was killed by Molly Weasley during the battle." Harry gave Mira a complete overview without going into too many details as he plucked each potion and slid them into a slot with quick efficiency.

"So only you and I are left with Black blood?" Mira questioned.

"Narcissa and Draco are still alive, I wasn't close to them per se, the Malfoy's were Death Eaters, and they turned at the end of the war when they realized they were losing badly." Harry snorted derisively. "They got to walk away without even being arrested, the justice system in Magical Britain was pathetic and I don't miss it." he was primarily thinking of Narcissa and Lucius, Draco had been brainwashed to think the way he had from the moment of his birth. What he did miss was sleep most days, although last night had been agreeably the best nights sleep he'd ever had. She didn't half ask a lot of questions, at least he knew how to get here now so if he had to return he wouldn't have to bring her with him. He didn't mean it in a bad way, but she was always full of questions and honestly? Harry didn't really want to discuss things from his past; at least she was no longer trying to find out about him and his life constantly. "Draco is at Hogwarts right now working with Hermione and Sev."

"There are no writing on these potions, what if you end up giving someone something dangerous?" Mira asked, as she slotted the last one into place.

"I know my potions, if there are any I am unsure of I have a Potions Master back home I can discuss things with," Harry informed her, and not to forget actually hand it over, that box of Hermione's was a work of art. How she managed to do that, make maps, mirrors and try to look for a cure to whatever this disease was he didn't know.

"Who?" Mira asked with genuine enthusiasm, wondering if she knew who it was. The earlier use of Sev had completely slipped her by.

Harry chuckled as he dragged the trunk out, heading for the other door, "You'll know him, at least you should, he is the youngest Potions Master in the world." opening the door he sighed softly in relief, that was a lot of potion ingredients, this would keep him going for a long time.

"Severus Snape? You know him?" Mira choked out shocked.

"Of course, he's a teacher at Hogwarts, the school I attended for seven years," Harry answered, grinning in amusement, wondering what Severus would make of her. The constant questions would make him annoyed and he'd quickly make sure she came disillusioned of him…or it might go the other way and he might actually get into heated debates with her regarding potions one never knew how Severus would react.

Unlike the potions each of these jars had their names clearly written across the bottom with a label. With blessed quietness both of them quickly had the last of the potions lab cleared out and into the trunk. Quickly being a relative term, since neither of them knew just how much time had passed, Harry hadn't once looked at the time to check either. It didn't matter how much time went by, Harry needed everything available to him so he could ensure the safety of those he cared about. He was just glad Daryl and Merle didn't react badly to potions! Since he knew the pair of them was bound to get into some sort of trouble sooner or later.

"Whoa," Harry murmured leaning his palm against the doorjamb, his eyes closed, feeling the wards around the prison his heart pounding. There was someone unknown being brought in; right along with Luna and Merle, he hadn't been aware that they had gone out. They were injured, he had no idea how much, and wouldn't until he got back. He had the entire potions supply so he had to get back.

"Let's go!" Harry said levitating his trunks, letting Mira go in front of him they both made a beeline back up the stairs and back into the kitchen, Daryl was nowhere downstairs, "Gather everything we can use down here, or anything you want in particular. I'll go and get Daryl, be fast we must return to the prison." with that not answering her questions he bolted up the stairs, being quiet about it, more out of instinct than a desire to be silent.

Up the stairs, was blocked with trunks, it seemed as though Daryl had been busy, peering in curiously noticing that it was books, the wizard must have been quite the reader. He did notice as he climbed over them that there was a chess set peeking out one of the boxes that hadn't been closed yet. His lips twitched, a wistful sigh leaving his lips, he did miss magic a lot. Not using it per se just everything else, being openly allowed to use it, and every day items like chess.

"Hey, have you got everywhere up here done?" Harry asked entering the room, noticing the penetrating look Daryl was giving him he added, "I had to put the potions and the ingredients away by hand, it's far too risky using magic, potions and spells don't work too well together."

"Is it true?" Daryl asked staring at Harry intently.

Harry blinked bewildered, "I would need to know what you're asking before I can say whether it is or not," he pointed out, noticing that Daryl had a book in his hands, and a tight grip on it if the white knuckles he had were any indication.

"That wizards can get pregnant?" Daryl said, pushing the book into Harry's hand.

Harry laughed just imagining the thoughts that had been going through Daryl's head since he found it, "Yes, it's true," he informed Daryl amused, "It takes potions and spells for it to happen, that and its extremely rare, wizards could take that potion and use those spells their entire life and still not get pregnant, it has a very small success rate. Most same sex partners usually just get a female to carry the baby, or get a donation of sperm if its witches, there's a potion that gives babies three parents. It requires blood or semen. Its original intention was to help witches who were barren or a wizard who was infertile have a family…using eggs from a witch…most probably a sister or cousin or sperm from a brother or cousin sometimes even father."

Daryl relaxed at that pronouncement, visibly.

"Worried?" Harry chuckled, the fact he relaxed gave away more of Daryl's thoughts than anything else could have. One he obviously wanted to be the one giving rather than receiving pleasure. If he had intended on being the one to receive pleasure than give it he wouldn't have been so worried. At least that was his assumption, maybe he just didn't want kids, but then again who did in this damn apocalyptic world? Sure if nobody did the human race would die off, but it would be a very small selection that did choose to have one. Without protection though…let's just say there would be a lot of accidental/unwelcome pregnancies.

Unbeknown to Harry he was going to get a glimpse of how wrong he was regarding the assumption that Daryl didn't want children in the very near future.

Daryl grunted and shook his head, denying it completely.

"Let's get everything else and head back, Merle and Luna are hurt and have brought someone to the prison," Harry said, his amusement gone as he remembered why he'd come up here in the first place. Exiting the library putting the book amongst the stuff Daryl had found. Rapidly using the same spell 'Diminuendo' making the trunks and boxes shrink down to the size of matchboxes. Once that was done he went into the other rooms checking cupboards to see if there were any clothes they could use. The old man seemed to like his Muggle stuff so there may well be muggle clothes in here that Dale could use. Grabbing the clothes deciding to just take the whole lot, except the cloaks. The other room in the flat was empty, the only other room up here was the bathroom, which he did take the shaving foam and the shaving blade, it was one of those old fashioned barber ones, but needs a must.

Unsurprisingly Daryl was waiting impatiently at the top of the stairs, crossbow over his back; he wanted to get back to see his brother.

"Don't worry, it's nothing fatal, I would be able to tell," Harry said seriously, "Hell I would have left everything here and just Apparated with you both if that were the case, Luna is like a sister to me." he reminded Daryl softly. He glanced at Daryl's hands just to make sure he had the boxes and found he did indeed, without preamble both of them quickly made their way down the stairs.

It seemed that Mira wanted to take quite a lot as well, he observed as they wandered into the kitchen. Flicking out his wand automatically Harry began to shrink everything else down too, except the board that Daryl was touching curiously. "It's a Gobstones set, a magical version of um…marbles, when a player loses points it spits out putrid liquid at them. It's mostly kids that play it, not many teenagers or adults do, there was a club at school for it, not sure how many attended though I was into Quidditch…a flying game that combines basketball and football. He has a gold set, I remember wanting to buy these when I first saw them when I was eleven, without even knowing what they did."

"You definitely miss the magical world," Mira commented, hearing the wistfulness.

"No, actually I don't, I miss how simple life was, when I was eleven, or at least for the few months it was." Harry corrected her, "Unfortunately having a normal year at Hogwarts was too much to ask for, and I was put into life or death situations each year. Now tell me Mira Black would you miss attempts on your life repeatedly?" Harry gave her a pointed look, he did not need her trying to tell him what he thought or felt.

"I wouldn't have gone to Hogwarts if I was magical, the closest school to here is Ilvermorny, and if anything happened my dad would have pulled me out." Mira replied vehemently. Given what Harry had implied about his life, she didn't bother saying she was 'surprised' he had been kept in Hogwarts. No doubt his family had either not been informed or they didn't care and had hoped he'd die in the magical world. It still horrified her to think about what Harry had potentially gone through.

"I don't suppose you know anyone in Ilvermorny?" Harry questioned as he finally shrank down the Gobstones board and finally dealt with his two trunks and putting them in his pocket.

"No, I don't why?" Mira queried, standing beside Harry bracing herself for the journey, the bag of mostly frozen goods weighing down her left shoulder. Apparation wasn't all that jarring to be honest, his magic was mesmerising, the feel of it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. He was powerful, extremely so, but he had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort as a baby and when he was seventeen so he had to be at least equal in magical powers if he had hoped to defeat him. Just like Dumbledore had been able to match Grindelwald in power and defeat him. It was comforting, almost the same comfort she had derived from her father when he was alive. Perhaps that's why she was drawn to him.

"Doesn't matter," Harry said shaking his head, right now he wanted to return to the prison. Grasping each of their shoulders, he Apparated to his usual spot near the prison and in the woods to prevent them from being observed Apparating by anyone in the prison. Daryl's bow unlatched, catching a Walker in the head, causing all of them to begin cautiously looking around, Harry unsheathed his dagger and flung it with accuracy catching another walker in the forehead.

Mira dropped the food and swiftly fired off a round catching it in the head, breathing shakily, those things truly terrified her. Grasping her knife as well, she strengthened her spine and flung her knife at the walkers head, and to her immense sense of pride and satisfaction she got it imbedded in the head, not the middle but she was just pleased she hadn't missed, all those training exercises had worked. How she hated them she thought as she approached the dead walker cautiously, looking around before removing the knife from its head.

"Well done," Harry commended her, but it wasn't over, a few walkers had gathered at the prison fences in their absence. "Avoid using bullets," he added absently, especially given the fact she could clearly aim well. Not that she got a chance to use any or her knife for that matter as Harry and Daryl loaded up their bows and shot in rapid succession, in no mood to play around they had a single minded desire to make sure the others were alright. Harry grabbed two walker bodies, by the arm and dragged them behind the trees, he would deal with them properly later, although he wasn't quite sure why he bothered, the fact the area was walker free was just as a big give away that there were people in the area just as a bunch of dead walkers were. Probably the determination to have the walkers obliterated, or what came his way, burying them was dangerous, if this virus goes away on its own or had an anti-dote then they had to do all in their power to make sure it couldn't come back again.

By the time they had gotten to the gates Chloe, Big Tiny and Axel were opening the second gate for them to get in, surprised to see them. Not that Harry blamed them; he never usually came back so soon, it was usually getting dark when Harry and whomever he was with came back. "Merle's been shot, Luna's a little roughed up but she'll be fine, they brought in a woman, she's in bad shape." Big Tiny informed them seriously, his voice was as always soft and quiet, and for such a big man it continued to surprise them.

"Where's he been shot?" Harry asked as he began to jog to the prison, Big Tiny was able to keep up without a problem, as Axel and Chloe along with Mira closed the gates letting Harry and Daryl get to their loved ones.

"Shoulder," Big Tiny said, "They're in the hospital wing," using the term Harry normally did to refer to the room where everything remotely medical was set up.

"Do you know if they were followed?" Harry asked his tone grim.

"I don't know," Big Tiny admitted, "We've been keeping an eye out though." it's how they had known Harry, Daryl and Mira were back.

"Don't stay out here keeping an eye, stay inside, and keep yourself hidden," Harry demanded, just about to open the door when Daryl did and the three of them made their way in, Big Tiny stayed at the door so the others could get in, no doubt planning on informing them what Harry had said.

Harry knew the prison very well, almost as well as the palm of his hand so he was able to swiftly make his way through the corridors to the hospital wing they had set up. They had actually cut the metal on the bunk beds to make single beds for the sick bay as the Americans called it. The room had four beds inside, putting in more would make it difficult to move around, but thankfully until now they had never had a need for it. The door was open and nearly everyone was packed into the room trying to get information.

"QUIET!" Harry called out in annoyance as he slid inside. "All of you who aren't injured leave!"

"Do you need warm water?" Carol asked, deeply concerned.

"Bring up a few bowls of water, that would be greatly appreciated," Harry nodded, giving the rest who were still standing there, "I'm sure all of you wouldn't want your ailments known to others, either myself or Daryl will come down to inform you all of what's happened as soon as I've done all I can for them."

"I'll go and get the water," Carol said decisively, making her way out of the room, and with that everyone piled out after her, giving the room one more concerned glance.

"Let me see," Harry said already removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, sterilising his hands with a spell. Also removing the clothes that Merle had on so he wouldn't end up hurt further. Judging by the amount of blood the bullet had gone quite far in, not that it would be a concern, with a few spells and a potion he would be fine. Glancing at Luna, noticing that her throat was red, which made his nostrils flare someone, had tried to choke her. "What happened?"

The door opened emitting Carol again; she must have already had water boiled probably for tea. She brought four deep bowls with water boiled in them; she wheeled them over to them.

"Thank you, Carol," Harry said in gratitude, smiling at her.

"Do you need anything else?" Carol asked.

"No, at least not right now," Harry informed her, dipping his finger into one of the bowls and found it was hot but not enough to burn anyone.

"Then I'm going to help Mira cook the food she just brought in…just shout if you need me." Carol said before making her way out of the room, pausing when Harry began speaking again.

"Don't let Sophia take Anubis or Hela out front, if the dogs need take them out back and only after you've checked the area," Harry added sternly.

"Of course," Carol replied sounding somewhat depressed before she closed the door.

Harry went over to the unknown woman she seemed completely out of it but to be on the safe side he murmured a sleeping spell to prevent her from wakening up. As soon as he did she relaxed a little more going into a deeper sleep, that dealt with he removed his trunk and brought it to its correct size before grabbing a cloth from the tray Carol brought in and dunked it a few times in the water. "This will hurt," he told Merle, casting a numbing charm, which wouldn't help completely.

Merle who was sitting on the bed, stiffened before his hands grasped a hold of the metal of the bed and nodded to let the wizard know he was ready. "Accio bullet," he cast, Merle grunted and gritted his teeth as the bullet reversed trajectory and Harry caught it in his hand before placing it in the bowl and pressed the hot cloth against the wound.

"Daryl pass me the jar with the blue salve in it, it's at the left hand side," Harry murmured, keeping the cloth tightly pressed against the wound. Daryl got the jar out of the trunk, screwed it open and laid on the bed, Harry scooped up a dollop of the salve, removed the cloth and used a spell to lessen the flow of blood and smeared the salve onto the wound, watching as it repaired the damage done by the bullet. "Do you feel the tingling?"

Merle grunted and nodded.

"Good it's working," Harry said relieved, "If anything feels off tell me right away don't be stubborn about it," he informed Merle seriously. Moving away he opened the drawers with the bandages and grabbed everything he'd need then returned. Pressing a pad onto the wound, before wrapping the bandages around his upper chest and over his shoulder to make it secure. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Just a few bruises," Merle told him dismissively, he'd been through worse.

Harry plucked a vial of blood replenisher and a small empty vial and poured half the contents into it before handing it over. "This will replace the blood you've lost, and stop you feeling dizzy." considering how much Merle was swaying he'd say he'd lost a lot of blood and was definitely dizzy. "Stay there for a few minutes."

"Luna, are you alright?" Harry asked her, she was standing behind Merle on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm fine, honestly don't worry about me," Luna answered soothingly, trying to calm Harry down. She knew how worried he got when anyone that wasn't him was injured.

"What happened?" Harry queried, now that Merle was seen to he moved over to the woman, casting a diagnosis charm over her to find out the extent of her injuries since she couldn't tell him.

"We went out hunting, using the car, just to see what we could find since we were a little bored, I saw her running into the woods barely dressed with three men on her tail, and I immediately went to help. They must have had the area surrounded because there were more than three of them. The woman took down three of them on her own before she was overwhelmed, I was grabbed by two of the men, Merle shot one before he ended up shot himself, he took the rest of them down and I dealt with the other guy."

Harry nodded absently as he began to read the results of the scan, the past two years worth appeared on the paper. She'd had a child before the apocalypse started he idly and sympathetically noticed. When he got to the more recent injuries he paled drastically, swallowing thickly as he closed his eyes in disgust. He had seen a lot in the world, prejudice, seen people murdered, been forced to murder but this? It was sick, it was disgusting, and not even Voldemort and the Death Eaters had gone this far during their raids.

"Harry?" Luna called out in concern, making her way around the bed to find out what was going on.

"Accio antibiotic cream," Harry murmured, not even looking at the others, making himself busy, sterilising the wound before putting the cream around her wrist, her wrists were infected. Luna took the results from the end of the bed and gasped, her undressed state made sense now, it was the thought…it was so horrific. He quickly and efficiently did the same thing to both wrists, ankles and her neck. Giving her a small amount of potion to prevent infection as well, since it worked like actual antibiotics she wouldn't need anything else. There was nothing he could do for the beatings she'd suffered. There was plenty of medication she could take, muggle medication when she was awake.

With great reluctance he removed the handcuffs from the trunk, shrunk it and placed it in his pocket, these cuffs were the ones that had been used to keep Merle imprisoned on the roof and placed them on her bandaged wrist and attached the other end to the metal bed. It didn't matter what she had been through, he had to keep his people safe and who knows what state she would wake up in? The spell would keep her out of it until tomorrow afternoon; he would deal with everything then. He didn't listen as Luna explained what was going on to the Dixons.

Harry retrieved ibuprofen and pain killers from the cabinet and water from his trunk and placed them on the table next to the woman's bed in easy reach for when she woke up. She would probably be better off with woman, men would probably make her feel defensive (and possibly scared) but only he was capable of reading minds, he had to make sure she wasn't a danger to his people. She'd been raped repeatedly for days, he didn't know how to deal with things like this, he wasn't sure anyone else would either. He hoped the bastard (or bastards) that had did the deed had died by Merle's gun, although in retrospect that would probably be letting him/them off too easily but better than alive to do it to anyone else. He added another spell so he would know when she woke up - if; if she happened to wake before the spell was due to wear off.

"Luna would you get some clothes for her so she can put something on when she wakes up?" Harry asked her, throwing a fluffy quilt over her to keep her warmer. "You don't have to do it right now, she won't wake until tomorrow." he gave her one last look of sympathy, guilt churning in his stomach at the fact he was cuffing her, confining her to a bed, especially after what she'd been through. Luna would have a better idea on what would fit the woman than she did. Sliding the key to the cuffs into his pocket, he left her to get some rest.

Harry made his way to the cafeteria, knowing without needing to guess that was where the group were, probably drinking coffee and tea as they waited. He knew them well enough now, plus the cafeteria doubled up as a meeting hall whenever they needed to have group meetings or when there were big decisions to make like the decision on whether someone or more than one someone was accepted in the group or not, but there was no mistaken that Harry had the last say. He had never steered them wrong, couldn't steer them wrong in fact not with his abilities.

He was proven correct of course, nearly everyone was sitting around the dinner table, with a few noticeable exceptions, and Mira, Carol and Amy were busy in the kitchen area. Everyone looked up when he entered; all of them had deeply concerned looks on their faces. They'd been quite shocked when Sophia had came rushing in to tell her mother that Merle and Luna was outside with someone and hurt, bleeding. Everyone had rushed outside, the men and Andrea bolting for the gates in a rush to open them. Quite shocked by the woman's unclothed state, Amy had rushed inside for the first available thing that would cover her 'modesty' a white sheet, which they'd promptly wrapped around her. Big Tiny had taken Sophia, Anubis, Hela, Andre, Luke and Patrick into the prison so they didn't need to see it.

He noticed that the kids were playing in the corner of the room, Sophia with Andre and Patrick with Luke happy colouring in and building with Lego's. The dogs were beside them, laying there quite happy to be absently petted. Hela more so since she was getting used to human contact again, and absolutely adored Sophia and rarely left her side.

Harry wasn't at the least bit surprised when Merle made his way in, slower than normal without his usual cocky swagger but nonetheless refusing to show weakness as he took a seat, Luna sat next to him quietly concerned but relieved to know that he would fully recover - within the next twenty-four hours - potions were just amazing like that.

"How are you both feeling?" Dale asked Merle mostly, genuinely concerned about the man, which said a lot about how the group had changed since the split.

"He's going to be fine, I have a few scratches, nothing to worry about," Luna said with a small smile, quickly saying something before Merle no doubt said something extremely sarcastic.

"How is she?" Carol asked as she clattered around, the others had all thought the worst, despite the fact they didn't want to.

"Sleeping at the moment, but when she does wake up…its best that men stay away from her until she recovers," Harry informed them grimly, causing everyone to flinch at the confirmation they had been dreading. "She's asleep at the moment, I've cuffed her to the bed," seeing the indignant looks on the women's faces he hurried along his tone even more serious, "We do not know what state she will be in when she wakes, I would rather not run the risk of her hurting any of us, I did not make this decision lightly but I will not allow harm to come to us," slightly vexed at the judgement but understanding it since he as judging himself for doing it.

"What happened though?" Andrea half demanded, but without any real strength behind it.

"We can only speculate at this point, what we do know is that the woman evidently got away from her captors, Luna saw her and went to her aid, not realizing they were outnumbered. Fortunately for us Merle is an expert marksman and was able to kill them even wounded before anything else happened." he said proudly, and he was proud of Merle, he had proven himself well and truly capable of protecting Luna and that was all he wanted for the woman he loved as a sister.

"How close were they?" Oscar asked, a worried frown on his face as he glanced at the kids, Sophia in particular then Amy despite the fact she wasn't in anyone's definition of a kid. Then again neither was that woman up in their sick bay, the world was getting even more dangerous.

"Too close," Luna said her voice dark as she remembered what one of the men had whispered to the other. Merle didn't know what had been said, too busy laying waste to them, the thought horrified her to the core. She was glad they were dead and she wanted more than ever to get everyone to Fort Benning and live there, away from the disgusting group of rapists that for all they knew had no set home and just went around the area constantly. She wouldn't tell Merle or Harry, they'd go nuts and potentially get themselves killed. It was over now anyways, there was no point to rehashing it, and she'd been through worse than being grabbed or had someone talk about her like she wasn't even there.

Harry gritted his teeth, green eyes flashing furiously; the need to go and kill those fuckers was strong.

Merle and Daryl both had the exact same reactions.

"Should one of us go and sit with her?" Andrea asked, "If she wakes I'll come right to get you."

"Do whatever you want, just try not to make noise, she needs rest." Harry sighed, "Dinner will probably be ready in a few hours and there's a lot to go around." in other words don't miss it, which she understood since she nodded solemnly, making her way out.

"Luna why don't you and Merle go get some rest for a few hours, me or Daryl will let you know when the foods ready, even if you don't sleep your body needs some down time, your body has suffered from quite a shock." Harry stated he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Here," Carol said, giving him a coffee, with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, before passing one on to Daryl without touching him of course, everyone knew the Dixons didn't like to be touched with one obvious exception…maybe even two.

"Want a smoke?" Harry suggested, already on the move, going to the back of the prison rather than the front, he just wanted some peace and quiet from absolutely everyone. Daryl wasn't one for talking overly much and always seemed to know when Harry just wanted silent company. Unsurprisingly as soon as he began moving both Daryl and Anubis began following him, then Hela did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As those of you who are familiar with the Walking Dead world (most specifically the comics) you'll know that this was what happened to Michonne in the comic version of the story. Someone suggested it and it became a much better idea than my own had been at that point...and it actually fitted in rather well than my other decision as well. So will Harry mount an attack on the group? Or will they go too far and take his people causing Harry to end them bloody and viciously? R&R please


	57. Chapter 57

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 57

Harry made his way to the hospital wing, knowing that the woman would soon wake up, the beauty of spells was that they were extremely accurate, true to his thoughts she hadn't woken up during the night or in the morning. The girls had taken turns staying up last night to keep her company, to make sure she didn't wake up bound, injured and alone. He had just showered after tutoring everyone, including Patrick, since nothing they'd said had gotten through he had personally found the boy and brought him outside and began to teach him himself. Going at a faster rate than Carol would teach them, but Harry didn't care at this point the boy was seriously getting on his nerves, unsurprisingly Patrick had failed each and every time, getting it through to his thick skull that he was sorely lacking and wouldn't survive in this world, then forcing him to watch as Sophia could keep up with him and sometimes even beat him. A girl younger than him had the ability to hold her own, yes it had irked Patrick and made him feel inadequate just as Harry wanted, and he'd go to any means necessary to ensure that the boy took up a knife and began training. He would see what happened tomorrow and whether Patrick would man up or not. Although he could clearly see that his words the day he'd mentioned his own life had affected Patrick, he wasn't as reluctant anymore.

"Hey, has she woken up at all?" Harry asked Carol as he entered the room, feigning ignorance on that subject despite knowing she hadn't, he had spells on her that would inform him immediately upon her return to consciousness.

"No, she's still asleep," Carol informed Harry, as she placed the book in her lap, slotting in a piece of paper she had evidently been using as a bookmarker. She glanced at the woman again deeply concerned, wondering if there was something wrong - surely she should have woken up before this?

"I suspect she'll be up soon," Harry commented, seeing her turning to look at him curiously, twinkling green eyes gestured towards the woman, showing that she was moving restlessly before settling again. "Could you bring up some food for her?" she'd need to eat something before or just after taking the pills.

"Of course," Carol said standing up immediately, placing the book on the table.

"Knock first," Harry murmured quietly as she passed, Harry took the chair Carol had just vacated and moved it back and sat down, so that he wasn't in her face when she first woke up. The spell had already alerted him to the fact she was coming around, so it was just a waiting game to see how long it took her to fully waken. Watching her with hawk eyes, observing each of her moves, he knew the second her eyes would open and he was proven correct. The panic and fear in them was to be expected as well as she sat up with a grimace of pain crossing her features. The next second she was fanatically tugging at the cuffs trying in a futile effort to remove them.

"Easy," Harry said, causing her to zone in on him, her brown eyes filled with suspicion, recognition and fear. "Your wrists are infected as it is, tugging on the cuffs will just make it more painful. There's water and pills on the table, the painkillers and ibuprofen will help you, someone is bringing you up something to eat, once we've made a few things clear I will remove the handcuffs, in which direction you head will be up to you." he informed her, catching her compete attention, "You aren't a prisoner here, if you wish to leave then you can, we'll make you up a pack and give you back your sword and let you on your way." making it abundantly clear that she wasn't going to be a prisoner or forced to remain. The recognition the woman exhibited made him curious and doubly cautious. He couldn't remember having seen her before; perhaps she had seen him while he was scavenging? He could sense that she definitely wanted to leave as soon as she could, part of him didn't blame her, part of him wanted to make sure she actually wanted to stay - it was obviously extremely dangerous out there, and going from what Luna said she could take care of herself somewhat, but against a large group? He couldn't save everyone and if she was determined then so be it.

Two quiet knocks on the door alerted Harry to Carol's return, he noticed the woman tense and automatically her free hand went to her side, her instincts were well honed.

"Come in, Carol," Harry called loud enough for the woman to hear but not to startle his guest, when no door opened immediately, Harry stood realizing she'd probably brought a tray, which meant her hands were currently unable to open the door. She must have used her foot to knock on the door, Harry twisted the knob and opened the door, letting Carol enter, which she did with a grateful smile. "Good afternoon, I've brought you something to eat and drink," she gestured to the tray in her hand, slowly making her way over and placing it on the bottom of the bed, still within reach for the poor woman. The eyes that were watching her weren't broken, this woman was strong, and she would recover from what happened to her Carol thought with assuredness.

"Thank you, Carol," Harry said, giving the woman a pointed look for her ignorance. The world might have ended but when someone gave you food, especially these days you should damn well be thankful for it and actually say as much. Although if she had been alone for the past eight months she probably had forgotten her manners, mostly everyone else has as well. A grimace stole across his features, men who raped were disgusting and if he ever came across any he'd kill them on the spot, they didn't deserve any say in this new world. They were weak cowards who took what they wanted regardless of anyone else's feelings.

Harry continued to observe her as Carol left quietly, she was assessing all possible exit points, but there was only one, the windows had bars in them, it was a prison after all and not easy to get out of. "What's your name?" Harry asked her, when she didn't reply he added, "It would be nice to be able to refer to you by your name,"

"Michonne," the African-American woman, now identified as Michonne replied after a few seconds.

"It's nice to properly meet you, Michonne, my name is Harry Potter," Harry told her, "You're currently in a prison that me and my people are using as a base. The reason for your bound state is because we don't know your state of mind. Considering we have children here I wasn't about to take any chances with their lives." he paused once before continuing, "We know what happened to you," Harry informed her softly, shifting on his seat to get more comfortable and leaning forward. "I understand if you don't wish to talk about it, but I would appreciate it if you could at least give a description of where you stayed the number of people there and how far you ran before my people came to your aid. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't for the fact I want to protect my people. In this new world, knowledge is power, just as lethal as any weapon."

Michonne stiffened when Harry revealed that they knew, but what eased her a little was the lack of pity in those startling green eyes.

"But first, you should eat, take the pills, then a shower where you can bathe, there are clothes, hygiene supplies and a towel in this drawer for you, hopefully the clothes will fit you." Harry said, with a gesture towards it. "We can talk afterwards, that is if you will help me." he sincerely hoped she didn't try anything; woman or not he'd have to take action. "I'm going to leave you in the care of Luna and Mira, they'll show you to the showers and bring you to the cafeteria once that's done." Luna would know better than to let her out of her sight, and would be able to use magic if she tried anything hence why he put Luna and Mira together.

Harry stood up, taking his time as not to startle her too much, removing the key from his pocket he approached her. "Try anything, and I mean anything, you will find yourself outside the prison without as much as a weapon." Harry informed her seriously, he had people who were relying on him so he couldn't take any chances. Undoing the cuff that was bound to the bed first then the one attached to Michonne's wrist. Slipping them into his pocket, they'd go back into his trunk when he had a moment to himself. "Eat, you're bound to be starving." although it looked as though she'd been able to take care of herself mostly, sure she was thin, they all were but she wasn't malnourished.

Michonne wrapped the bed sheet around her as she at up properly, never once removing her gaze from the man before her. That was until her grumbling stomach complained once more, her belly was completely empty and the temptation of the food called to her. What surprised her was the amount of food on the tray, there was enough there to feed three people. She knew even as she started eating she wouldn't be able to consume it all, but she would do her best. As anyone would, nobody knew when there next meal would be these days. She'd done well on her own until she had been caught by the so called 'Governor' and his thugs. Sensing Luna's magic near, Harry had one last thing to say, "Luna and Mira will wait outside for you to finish, give you some privacy, or as much privacy as we can afford with a stranger in our home come out whenever you are ready." with that he opened the door, ignoring the curious looks Mira was giving Michonne he closed the door with a click.

"She'll be out when she's ready," Harry informed them quietly, "She largely just seems confused, cautious and suspicious, so far she has no desire to harm us, I guess she took my word that she can leave whenever she's finished to heart."

"She can't go out there on her own again!" Mira protested through clenched teeth. It was much too dangerous, and this woman knew it better than anyone else surely?

"Regretfully it is not up to us, Michonne is a grown woman, who distrusts people and I can't say I blame her," Harry admitted, combing his hand through his hair which wasn't tied up for once. A tired resigned look on his face, he shrugged uselessly, he knew from reading her mind she intended to leave, and she was one determined woman by the look of things also troubled. "I don't need to tell you to be careful and not leave her alone," saying it anyway, with that he walked away, despite the disruptions he had things to do and daylight was burning. His weapons were lying on the table in the cafeteria so he headed there first. Not that he could go yet, he had to see what the woman would decide to do first.

Wandering down the halls, Mira's words from yesterday ringing through his mind, about Fort Benning, he couldn't deny that he'd miss this place but it was becoming far too dangerous around here. For all he knew there was two different groups, the one he'd seen a few times and the ones who had hurt Michonne, he would find out soon hopefully if she was able to help him. The only problem was taking everyone to Fort Benning when he had it completely secure and set up meant they'd have to be told about magic, about him being magical. Not something he was looking forward to but to keep them safe…he would do it. He'd gone months upon months keeping it secret now he was actually considering telling them. Snorting in amusement, he opened the door and wandered into the cafeteria, absently grabbing his guns and belting the gun holster around his waist.

"You aren't going out today, are you?" Carol asked sounding surprised as she watched Harry gear up. She quickly began to plate up food, chicken sandwiches, some crisps; Harry hadn't eaten today so she was going to make sure he at least ate something. "Eat before you go, you need food to keep you going and if you don't this will all go to waste, we'll have to put it in the bin tomorrow." keeping it any longer would be risky.

"I'm not going until after we've spoken to Michonne," Harry explained gratefully sitting down and digging into the food Carol just brought him. She would try to feed the world if she was able to honestly, sometimes she reminded him of Molly.

"How is Merle?" Carol asked, since last night they hadn't seen the man, not that she was surprised he had been shot and then refused to rest when it happened. He'd probably slept a lot later than normal, and everyone was making sure to keep quiet just to be on the safe side.

"He's doing a lot better," Harry nodded, "Nothing he's not used to; he was in the service before the world went to hell."

Carol blinked and gaped slightly at that piece of information, she was pretty sure nobody else knew either.

"Don't put the food in the bin if there's any left tonight just give it to the dogs, it will save the kibble for when we really need it." Harry added thoughtfully, completely oblivious to Carol's shock as he ate his meal. Although if he was honest he didn't think there would be all that much left, between them all they'd practically scoffed the entire lot. Since hunting was scarce the dogs couldn't get the innards of deer or whatever they managed to catch that day often anymore. Leaning back, rubbing his eyes tiredly, everyone had made theirselves scarce.

"Where are the kids?" Harry asked Carol after a few moments of silent contemplation at how life was going, asking without even checking the wards to see where everyone was - which he could do.

"With Big Tiny, Oscar and Andrea, they're all out back, keeping an eye on them," Carol explained knowing exactly what Harry wanted to know.

Harry nodded as he stood up with his empty plate, "Make up some food for Michonne, a pack just in case she doesn't change her mind." he told Carol, moving towards the sink and putting it in for the next person who was on washing and drying duty - which thankfully wasn't him. He heard light footsteps coming down the hall, and then Luna, Mira and Michonne entered, two relaxed and the third wary eyes roaming around for the first sign of danger and looking for a way out simultaneously. He's summarise that Michonne had been on the move almost constantly since the dead came back to bite everyone in the ass.

"You look a lot better," Harry commented as he moved over, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table, gesturing for her to take a seat. She did look a lot better, she was tall, taller than him and Luna, Mira was the same height, but compared to Big Tiny she was still significantly smaller. "Carol is making up a pack for you, that is, if you are determined to leave?" he questioned her.

She gave a nod to signify that yes, she was still going to leave the first available opportunity presented to her. She could see it looked to be a decent group, close ties, well efficient in working together from what little she'd seen. They had hot water, plenty of food, beds and security, but she knew things weren't always what they seemed. Although her instincts were crying out for her to trust them, and she normally trusted her instincts, they hadn't steered her wrong yet.

"Can you tell us a little about where you were?" Harry asked green eyes boring intently into brown.

"They have a fortified town in Woodbury," Michonne explained, "Their leader is called the Governor, he's cruel, cunning, savage and without mercy. He's highly intelligent and is a psychopath, he can fight, and he's a dangerous opponent without weapons let alone with. The Governor plays off a facade of a congenial man, but, in reality, is a volatile and depraved sociopath and a cold-blooded murderer. He's a smooth talker, and uses his manipulative abilities to coerce others into doing his own bidding. He has a daughter, she turned and he keeps her somewhere in his home probably restrained."

"You went to try and kill him didn't you?" Harry questioned shrewdly, his lips twitching just so. "But you didn't get the chance, you were either interrupted before you could get in after observing him or you were actually really close, close enough a few more steps would have seen you in front of him."

"First guess," Michonne murmured wide eyed at the fact this man could read her so easily. "They found me and I had to run, I didn't think I would get out of there but I found a weak spot and slipped by, they didn't even realize I was gone. That was until someone on guard caught sight of me, and then the whole group descended."

"How close is Woodbury, Daryl?" Harry called out, knowing that Daryl was in room. Nobody knew Atlanta better than the Dixon brothers, they'd been everywhere, living in one place to the next even the cabin he'd ended up with the Dixons in had been temporarily. The prison was probably the longest they'd been in one place, with a room that was their's although technically Daryl didn't have a room but that would change when they went to Fort Benning it wasn't a prison so he had no reason to decline a room of his own.

"Three to four miles out," Daryl answered from up above, sitting against the windowsill looking outside, his ever-present crossbow across his back.

"Luna's right, far too close," Harry muttered they could actually walk that far, albeit a bit of a trek, they were just out of hearing range so that neither his group nor their group could hear the gunfire that followed them around. "One last question…is this the Governor or someone with him?" Harry asked opening up the sketch he had made of the man he'd ended up crossing paths with twice, not that the other guy knew he'd been observed.

"Yes, that's the Governor," Michonne said, gritting her teeth, boring holes in the picture as if she could do him damage just by looking at the drawing.

Harry nodded his suspicions confirmed, he folded the paper back up and slid it into his pocket his people had memorized that face and would know he was a hostile if they ever came into contact with him. So it was just the one group, or at least the one danger at the present moment, it was good to know, but no less worrying, though. It was time to get Fort Benning up and running for real and take his people to safety before anything happened.

"Is there no way I can convince you to stay?" Harry asked, despite knowing it was useless. He suspected she would try to get at the self-proclaimed 'Governor' again, either that or just cut her losses, for however long it lasted before revenge would be once again on her mind.

"No," Michonne stated immediately.

"Alright," Harry sighed unhappily, "You know where we are if you change your mind." at least for now he corrected himself.

"There are some things in here, enough food to do you at least two weeks, a change of clothes, knives, a gun with six bullets and some sanitary items you might need." Carol said handing over a plain black bag that had been previously used a few times but not often. The bag was much too small to put anything in when they were scavenging.

"Thank you," Michonne said gratefully, feeling more herself, stronger now that she had made a decision and was once more in charge of her own fate.

"I'll take you out," Harry said smoothly standing and making his way around.

"Where's my sword?" Michonne asked cautiously, hooking the heavy bag onto her back adjusting it until she was comfortable. She didn't need to look to know there were a few tins in there; she knew the feel of them well, at least five to be sure.

"Outside, where it was dropped while my people got you to safety." Harry answered honestly; none of them had bothered to go out to retrieve it. In fact, nobody had been out front since Merle and Luna had brought Michonne in. Harry guided her to the entrance, opening the door and let her step out before closing the door. It was freezing today, more so than usual, he hadn't put a jacket on but he wasn't going to head back for all the time he'd be out before going back to get everything then head to Fort Benning and do what he could before nightfall.

Michonne abruptly stopped, closing her eyes grimacing in agony at the sound of a child's laughter. It sounded so much like her little boys, she knew it wasn't, he was gone forever and the hole he caused in her heart was still bleeding unendingly for him.

Harry watched her closely, wondering at her reaction, to Andre's laughter, he knew that laughter well; Big Tiny had him on his shoulders again. Then he remembered the results of the diagnosis scan he'd ran, she'd had a little boy before the outbreak. He couldn't imagine the feeling of losing your child in such a way, but unfortunately, it happened. Jim had lost his family that way; the walkers had dragged the child out of his arms and proceeded to eat the child in front of him. He glanced away uncomfortably at the tear that ran down her face, she definitely lost her child violently.

Michonne stiffened her spine, and began to walk again, that was until a very familiar voice called out "Mama!" closing her eyes in dread, it wasn't enough that she saw her boyfriend now she was hallucinating about her son? She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Big Tiny stopped walking at that pronouncement, glancing at Harry as Andre made grabbing motions from his shoulder; obviously wanting to get to the woman they'd helped earlier. At Harry's nod, Big Tiny easily hoisted the young boy from his shoulders and placed him on the grass, he took off quickly, scampering towards the woman he had declared as his mama. "Mama!" he called again, an ecstatic look on his face.

Michonne turned around fully, her jaw dropping; he looked so real, her knees suddenly buckled from under her, as tears freely began to roll down her cheeks. Could it be? Could her son really be there? Then a very solid, heavy, body slammed into her, he was real, very real. A heart-wrenching sob broke free as she hugged her son close, rocking back and forth. For the loss, she had experienced, for the knowledge her son was alive, for what she'd been through these past days. The dam completely broke, burying her head in the crook of her son's neck; she held him and just cried. For the first time in months, she felt as if perhaps things would be alright. She would go through it all again just to know she would hold her son in her arms again. She cared little for the audience surrounding them.

"Another miracle," Amy said wistfully, it gave her hope that perhaps her parents were alive and somehow she could find them again, as hopeless as she knew it was, seeing families repeatedly reunited let her hold on to that hope. She felt a tear run down her own face at the sight of the reunion between mother and son. It was beautiful, even the hardened Dixon brothers were moved by the sight, not that you could tell unless you knew them really well.

"I'm going to make an educated guess that you've decided to stay?" Harry said raising an amused brow in Michonne's direction. There was no way she would walk out those prison gates with her toddler son in a tow, absolutely no way. If she even thought about it then he would take the boy and get her out of the prison, any mother who put their child in harms way by doing something so stupid did not deserve to be a mother. She didn't need to answer, it was written all over her face.

"Come on, let me introduce you to the woman who saved your son and has kept him safe from all harm," Harry said, gesturing for her to stand, it was best to let Mira and Michonne talk. "Mira?" Harry called out, waving her over, ignoring everyone else for the time being. "Why don't you find a room for Michonne? I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about." satisfied with the outcome, thank Merlin for Big Tiny coming around when he did. They had Andre in common and Michonne owed Mira for the life of her son. He was hoping that Michonne would continue to let Mira be a big part of Andre's life since she loved that kid. He'd seen the look on her face, bittersweet, happy yet saddened that Andre had his mother back. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course," Mira said quietly, "Come with me, I'll show you to our block," there were plenty of cells still going strong.

"What if she's a danger to us…you know just snaps?" Oscar questioned, and yes it was us, he was fully trusted with everyone here and it was an amazing feeling. Society had judged him when he was on the outside, alienated him, but this group? Other than the initial caution which was understandable given what they'd been through…things had been smooth. He would protect these people with his life, just as they'd do the same. He didn't want to see anything happen to them.

"We'll keep an eye on her like we do with all the newcomers," Harry said seriously, "She's been on the run since the outbreak started, her instincts are well honed, and she could be a very valuable asset. I very much doubt she's hurt anyone that didn't try to harm her in the first place."

"Will she be asked the same questions as everyone else?" Amy enquired.

"Yes, most definitely, that will wait until tomorrow," Harry stated, "Enough daylight has been wasted with nothing done, so I'm going to head off for a few hours, Axel, Oscar can you get the gates for me? Big Tiny keep an eye out, as for the rest of you get inside and keep safe." then just like that everyone quickly dispersed, doing whatever they wanted inside the prison which was all Harry cared about - that they were inside and safe. He followed after them, gathering everything he'd need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious are some of you still reading this despite not watching the walking dead since season 7 started? I know a lot of people have stopped watching it and I wonder if that's the reason for the decline in people reading this or if its getting boring (I hope not!) lol if it is what exactly do you want to see out of this story? I'm trying to hold of on them going to Fort Benning becuase when they do they'll be safe and well I imagine that would be quite boring but I dont know...really it all depends on what you all want to read! You do want to see Mpreg so you must at least want it to continue for a while once they get to proper safety...anyway R&R please guys


	58. Chapter 58

Walking Dead Wizard

HPSlashAddict - I knew it would be a slow build, which was why I put it at the very first chapter to warn everyone who was impatient regarding the main pairing coming into play. Hopefully that will have soothed over the annoyance people felt at the length of time they were having to wait. This part of your review confused me I must admit - It's tiring to read the story hoping every chapter there will be some kind of development with them, hand holding, or cuddling or something, and it doesn't come. After 57 chapters with hardly anything happening with them, it feels like maybe it won't be coming at all. I keep hoping though They have been holding hands for quite some time, long after it was required for Apparation, they have also 'cuddled' as you put it, in fact Daryl and Harry actually spent the night together in the same bed and they've also kissed :P so yeah I'm a little confused at that. The catalyst for the dam breaking and Daryl ceasing to care what others might think is coming soon although that's not to say they'll be openly 'sickeningly' affectionate, that is just not the sort of person Daryl is - my version as well as the shows version I think.

Chapter 58

Two weeks later and once again Harry was out looking for supplies, well more than supplies, Harry was hoping to find something for Sophia's birthday which was coming up in a few days time. She would be turning thirteen years old, and considering the way the world was, each birthday was a milestone of success of what they'd accomplished. Staying alive was probably the number one achievement, considering how many times she'd almost died it was saying something. He didn't like to think of that though, he didn't like to think of any of his people dying.

He was finally heading to the mall they'd been heading to that day he and Daryl had hidden in the trunk of car and almost kissed, the day that they had seen this self-proclaimed 'Governor' massacre a group of people. For the past fortnight, nobody had headed out to scavenge anything, living on what they had, while Harry spent every moment he could at Fort Benning getting it prepared for the move. All the while trying to think up a way to tell everyone about magic that wouldn't scare the shit out of them. Everyone was just under the assumption he'd had a loop of unsuccessful hunts and hitting shops that didn't have anything left - shelves completely pilfered of anything eatable.

There was no denying that both of them were extremely cautious and watchful as they drove to their destination. The fact they were driving a van probably didn't help them feel even remotely secluded. It was like painting a target on your back really, given the knowledge they knew how close the other group was. "I should have put a notice-me-not on it," Harry muttered under his breath, as he watched the landscape go by his piercing green eyes. He saw nothing but walkers, cars, pile-ups as far as the eye could see.

"Do it," Daryl replied as he shifted gear going as fast as he dared, especially given they had no idea what was around certain corners. They were going the long way around, which meant they hadn't come this way before, either way, was risky but they'd both felt as if it was worth the caution. The van was the quietest of all the vans they had, which was why they'd chosen it despite its bright red color.

"Not until we stop, I don't know the effect it will have over you," Harry commented, "Just keep driving, if there's anyone following us they'll not live to regret it." his tone icy, he was taking no chances, not anymore. His sister had almost been captured and he had little doubt what they would have done to her, choked and Merle, a very close friend had almost been killed. Knowing what the Governor had done made Harry wonder why he even wanted to help anyone, but all he had to do was see Michonne, Mira, Andre, Chloe, Luke and Patrick to realize he couldn't judge everyone on the actions of a single group of men. Although he swore to himself if they ever met, green light would be the last thing they ever saw or a bullet, he wasn't quite fussy either way, although he had thought of exceedingly bloodier ways to kill them, ones that made Bellatrix Lestrange look tame in comparison. It honestly worried him that he was capable of thinking things like that, but this outbreak had changed them all.

Daryl shivered at that tone, for all the wrong reasons, he wasn't scared of Harry after all. He'd never heard him sound so ominous before, even when he spoke about things that had happened in his past. He'd pegged Harry right as a protector, one that would go to any lengths necessary while with them before the quarry even at the extent of his own life. Was Harry capable of going off on a suicidal revenge mission? Sure he had magic but against enough people he could still be shot and killed. This wasn't a question he knew the answer to, but Luna would know for damn certain so he made a mental note to himself to ask her as soon as they got back.

"They'd be messing with the wrong people," Daryl finally said, tightening his grip on the wheel, anyone who got on the wrong side of Harry was madder than a wet hen. He'd seen what he'd done so far with magic, and he knew he was capable of a lot more, he had read a few of the books Harry had, usually when they were in the watch tower or in Fort Benning.

Harry chuckled darkly, "That they would be," he said in agreement. Already had in fact if you counted what they had done to Merle and Luna. "STOP!" Harry called out suddenly, his amusement gone, as dark as it was. Daryl began to stop the van, not to the point of causing squealing with the tires trying to stop suddenly, though. He didn't want walkers to descend on them thank you very much.

Harry slid out of the van, not even bothering to close the door, but he did cast a charm so nobody would pay attention to the van, as he ran towards the tanker, a satisfied gleam in his eyes, coming this way had proved more fruitful than he had anticipated. Climbing up the ladder next to the cab, looking around he noticed an army vehicle up ahead stuck in the middle of a pile up next to two lorries. Carefully making his way to the end of the tanker, he with difficulty began to unscrew the manhole, which was used for emergency inspections of the gas or whatever was in it. A triumphant smirk appeared on his face, it was full! Completely and utterly full, if they watched what they were doing this could last them quite a long time. Screwing the manhole back on, ensuring there was no way for anything to spill out he moved back towards the ladder, noticing Daryl was already in the cab, a dead walker a few feet from him.

"Anything?" Harry enquired, jogging around and getting in the other side, searching the glove box. He found a flask, a knife presumably for protection, and in the bag at his feet was a change of clothes and a throw. Daryl promptly flung the wallet with money, drivers license and credit cards out the window. "Bet you never saw yourself doing that a few years ago." he chuckled dryly referring to the money.

Daryl snorted in amusement, removing the keys from the ignition when he moved his foot it was caught on something. Glancing down, he picked up the gun, this must have been how he killed himself then. Glancing at the chamber to see if there were any bullets, latching it back, he put the safety on and shoved it in the waistband of his pants. Both of them immediately exited the cab of the tanker, Harry absently making his way around, keeping a keen eye out for any walker or human.

"You ain't got no gas containers with you," Daryl pointed out, the thought of leaving it there and someone possibly finding this haul was not something Daryl wanted to contemplate.

"I won't need it," Harry explained, shaking his head, not surprised Daryl wasn't automatically assuming he couldn't do something with this load, the biggest thing he'd seen him shrink was a trunk after all. "Diminuendo," and the tanker began to shrink, getting steadily smaller and smaller until it sat at on the road in front of them looking like nothing more than a children's toy. "There are two lorries and an army vehicle up ahead, definitely worth a look." he didn't have his compound bow with him today, so instead he took out his gun from his holster and began to walk along the road, his silenced gun shooting any wandering walker that was moving and groaning he came by. Half the time Daryl beat him to the punch, it was an unspoken challenge of sorts between both of them when they were out like this to see who could take the most down. Or three of them when Merle came, they'd been doing it since they left the cabin.

Daryl, of course, collecting his arrows as they moved, wiping them with his ever present rag that was always about his person when he had a moment - either that or just reloading it and springing it back out at another walker. It was obscene how attached he'd gotten to the Dixon brothers, especially Daryl. It had been the same with Luna, probably because of how fucked up they all were, and could understand each other in a group filled with people who'd had it easy all their lives.

"Alohomora," Harry muttered at the padlocked lorry, removing it and yanking the shutter up, jumping in, squinting to get a better look inside. Beer, it was full of bloody beer, grumbling in disappointment he jumped back down, he was sure the others would get the use out of them. Without pause the lorry received the same treatment as the tanker, Daryl was already getting into the second lorry.

"What have you found?" Harry queried, hoisting himself inside, hoping it wasn't also filled with beer.

"Lotta stuff, probably goin' to a store," Daryl's voice echoed a little in the truck. Some of the stuff wouldn't be usable, like the trolley's of milk, newspapers weren't good for anything. If he dug around more he'd probably find butter and bread as well, all moldy and shit now. It would take too long to shift the lot out to investigate, he knew Harry would just make it small like the other lot. He did grab two Hershey bars, cookie and cream ones before he jumped from the truck landing gracefully despite his size. As soon as the doors were closed, it was miniaturized.

Now there was only one more place to check, he flipped up the flap and inside was a few crates of boxes. Nothing would compare to the haul they'd seen so far in Fort Benning. There was a vault filled from top to bottom with every weapon in existence down there with more ammo than they'd likely use with two wizards in their ranks.

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered as he yanked the wooden lid of the crate, giving a low impressed whistle. "Sniper rifles, with ammo." that was just the one box, it hadn't even been touched. Hearing the quiet whooshing of an arrow being ejected Harry made his way back out of the army vehicle and promptly began to help Daryl against the sudden incoming of walkers. His crossbow was shoved aside in favor of using both his own guns to bring the advancing horde down. The clattering of magazines from the guns was the only noise they made as they reloaded and kept firing until there was a large pile of walker bodies in front of the lorry.

"There's more coming, we gotta go," Daryl said eyeing the massive collection of walkers ahead of them, they weren't in immediate danger, but there was no point to waiting around and wasting bullets.

"I couldn't agree more," Harry muttered, with one last spell he scooped up the miniature army vehicle and put it in his pocket along side the others he'd shrank previously before both of them were making a speedy exit towards their van, intended to get the hell out of there and to their original destination - which was to get some food - and as Harry desired something for Sophia's birthday.

The rest of the drive towards their destination wasn't quite as smooth, between a few pile ups they found themselves faced with another large group of walkers, these ones they would have to pass in order to get to the 'mall'.

"That's a medic tent," Daryl said pointing towards the direction he could see it in, "Might have medical supplies in em."

"Can we risk setting off the runes? What do you reckon?" Harry said, trying to find somewhere they could without causing cars to explode and the like, it would cause far too much noise than he was comfortable with. There was no way he could see where he could throw the runes without causing a backlash so he quietly exited the van and hopped up holding the door and the roof to keep himself steady.

"Only one car over there looks like someone picked it clean, probably ain't got any gas in it." Daryl said pointing to the opposite direction from the medic tent and what was probably a safe place before it got overrun the first person that died and came back a walker, which was probably quite quickly in likelihood. It would explode sure, not with the same intensity as it would if there was gas inside.

"Could work, I'm going to put a silencing charm over two-mile radius just to stop any noise from getting out," Harry nodded thoughtfully, "Silencio maxima!" there was no telling if it had worked since they were in the radius of the spell. After a few minutes of searching he found the runes, holding one in his palm, palm up, he levitated the stone away from him and towards the largest group of walkers. He only had two left - well ones he'd brought with him at any rate, no doubt Luna had made more. Out of instinct as soon as he let the stone fall they both ducked, listening to the rune wailing out loudly, attracting the attention of all the walkers in the vicinity.

Harry mentally urged them all to be within the mile radius of the blast, he wanted to keep his last one in case things don't go well in the shopping center (mall) not that using it in an enclosed space was a good idea…but it wasn't any better than using a damn fire spell. He winced at the sight of walkers blindly falling from the building closest to them, trying to get to the sound, despite the fact they were injured in the fall, they continued to crawl towards the sound. There was a helicopter on the roof, the roof itself was slanted slightly, it must have sustained damage when the helicopter landed. He made a mental note - to be careful, and look up when he was in the surrounding buildings. Just in case there had been any other accidents.

Then his thoughts ceased as a deafening blast permeated the air, destroying every walker within its range. One they were sure they wouldn't be hit with any flying debris they booth stood up, finding blackened charred land where the walkers once stood. The air causing the ashes to whirl around and scatter in every direction. Removing his daggers both of them then proceeded to take care of the remaining walkers, only going so far - there was little point to going too far. They only did the immediate perimeter around the 'safe zone' or sorts that had been built up either that or it had been put there to help those they could when the military was bombing the damn city with napalm.

"Here, it's charmed you can put whatever you want in there and it won't fill up or be too heavy just watch you don't put glass in next to glass and the like or it will break - nothing can prevent that." Harry said, handing over the black sack, similar to the white one he'd given to Mira and not yet retrieved from the kitchen. Daryl took it and between the pair of them they took all the medical supplies, guns, bedding, absolutely everything in the tent that was usable or may have a use upon their move to Fort Benning. The only thing left when it was completely clear was the used bandages and bloodied sheets. Daryl had even put in the paraffin jar candles they'd been using and solar lamps. "Not a bad haul,"

Daryl grunted his agreement, as he carefully swung the bag over his shoulder, readying his crossbow again. Where they were going they'd certainly need his weapon of choice.

He sort of hoped there was books in the mall or even a bookstore. Sophia loved to read, but there had to be at least some books in that massive shopping center. Bracing themselves for the next round, they were soon immersed in killing walkers, close calls, and bloodied clothes, it was the biggest group of walkers they'd picked through with hand to hand combat - even Fort Benning had been much easier and cleaner than this grueling work.

 

In the two weeks since Michonne had joined the group, she fitted in so seamlessly it was as though she'd been there the entire time. Like all others she was asked to take the classes in defense, or rather she had taken one class. The sword she carried wasn't for show, she knew how to use it with a lethal accuracy. Harry knowing he would be away more often due to his decision to get Fort Benning up and running as soon as humanly possible, had asked Michonne if she would take over from him. It may have been a question but Michonne saw it as an order and had agreed immediately. Andrea and Mira were probably Michonne's closest confidants, they knew in explicit detail what she had been through. They also knew of her restlessness, she was used to being on the move constantly, and sitting in the prison safe while Daryl and Harry went out to hunt or scavenge rubbed her up the wrong way.

"He won't let anyone else go with him," Andrea said, nodding her agreement at the feeling since she felt it too. "Usually Merle and Luna sometimes go, or they go on their own, but nobody has gone out since the whole Governor thing Harry thought it best we keep a low profile for a while."

"It's a good idea," Amy pointed out shivering a little at the prospect of meeting such a horrible person. She'd thought Randall was bad, and in a way, he was worse, but he wasn't a threat anymore whereas this other man and his group was. Nods of agreement went around the women who had finished their chores, classes and everything that needed doing and were now just sitting talking quietly amongst themselves drinking coffee trying to keep warm. Amy however, went back to washing the remaining plates they'd used since it was her turn today.

"How long have you been in the prison?" Michonne asked, her sleeping son against her chest, her hands absently stroking his hair, she'd barely let her son down let alone out of her sight since they were reunited. Only when she was teaching others how to fight, and her chores? She did with her son as close as possible. The first few days she'd mostly ate and slept, recovering from what had been done to her both physically and mentally. Since she realized her son was alive she hadn't a single hallucination about her boyfriend…perhaps because she didn't need him anymore? She was slowly accumulating information about everyone.

"It's been," Andrea mentally began to calculate the approximate time, "Near enough maybe eight months I think." it was difficult to tell the real amount of time. They didn't really know the time of day let alone how many days, weeks, months they'd been in the prison. "We were on a farm before this, Rick and the others were determined to stay due to the fact he had just found out his wife was pregnant. One of the people on the farm, Hershel is a vet, probably the closest they'd get to a doctor."

"What happened?" Michonne asked, wondering what had caused them to leave the farm. "Considering how secure you've made this place…did you learn from trial and error?"

"A lot," Andrea admitted, shaking her head, to think she'd thought they were doing alright given the circumstances. It wasn't until the group split and began to fade of any tension that she realized how bad it had been. "All of us didn't work well together, we weren't the cohesive unit we are now." she often wondered though if they'd all come here, and all had one leader - Harry - if things would have been different. "We first went to a Quarry when this whole thing started, we weren't going to the safe zone they were declaring in Atlanta but they began to bomb the city, we came this way, Harry, Merle and Daryl were already there."

"They didn't make a very good first impression," Amy snorted in amusement, "They didn't care what people thought of them, and refused to follow Shane which just wound him up. In fact they prowled around like angry bears, we didn't realize at the time it was because Shane had dismantled the protections the guys had placed around the quarry, you know an early warning system in case walkers came through the forest of the front of the quarry itself." she informed Michonne as she sat down, even Mira didn't know this information actually.

"We were worse," Andrea grimaced, "Ungrateful comes to mind." seeing the confused look on Michonne's face she hastened to explain as best as she could. "We didn't exactly like them, I'm ashamed to admit, Merle more than the other two, he was more uncouth back then. Being in a relationship has calmed him down somewhat although he can still be incredibly cheeky we no longer take it to heart. Shane wasn't exactly the best of leaders…used to send Glenn to get supplies, canned goods from Atlanta, and Harry and Daryl took turns hunting and for most part brought something back for all of us to eat. They kept us fed and put up with everyone's slurs, not that they were innocent they gave as good as they got." she still felt deeply ashamed of herself, she had always said never to judge someone but she had…and they did even more so these days in a bid to survive.

"A good leader delegates," Michonne commented.

Andrea snorted derisively just like Harry did actually, showing how much their 'leader' was present in each of his people. "He delegated everything, all he did was sit around and bark orders or he was screwing his best friends wife." now Harry tried to take all the burdens on his own shoulders, making it his duty to keep them all safe getting everything they could possibly need or want.

"I don't think we would have ever learned to get on. Lori, she was trying to make it seem as if the outbreak hadn't even happened. More interested in making lemonade with mint in it for everyone to create a sense of 'normalcy' all the while letting her son run amok. Harry furiously laid into her for that." Amy said remembering vividly what happened, hearing her sister then Harry tear into them viciously over time at the farm.

"Isn't that what we are doing?" Mira pointed out thoughtfully, getting an understand on why Harry was always asking where the kids were. She didn't need to ask to know that Harry had probably kept Lori's son safer than the mother had.

"For the kids, yes, not ourselves," Andrea shrugged.

"Where's Sophia?" Mira asked, noticing that the girl wasn't with Amy and from what Harry had said before he left she should be with her.

"She's with her mum, Luke, Chloe and Oscar," Amy answered, that was Harry's fault, their constant need to know where Sophia, Andre and Luke were. He'd drummed it into their heads to always ask, always make sure. Big Tiny was the worst when it came to respectively asking where they were - it was amusing to see the giant man so concerned and he was so good with Luke and Andre.

"Did you keep in touch with the others? Do they have a place nearby?" Michonne asked, restarting up the conversation. Thinking despite the fact they had split into two groups that there had been some sort of communication.

"We've never heard from them since," Andrea admitted sombrely. While she couldn't stand Lori it didn't mean she didn't worry about the others, like T-Dog and Glenn and even Maggie and Beth, they were good people. "Harry admitted that Rick had the ability to lead people we just hadn't seen much of it…they're probably holed up somewhere and safe." she often wondered if she honestly thought that or if she was just lying to herself.

"Another coffee?" Mira offered standing up, the prison kept the bitter chill of them. She had dinner to make for everyone, with what little resources they had left. Or rather what they all thought was left, they didn't know about Harry's trunk. She also suspected a great deal of the supplies had gone to Fort Benning, and wondered when Harry would reveal they were moving. It would take them a long time to get to Fort Benning…days maybe even a week or so give or take how bad the damn pile ups were. Not that she knew exactly, she'd never been.

"No thanks," Andrea said smiling, she still had half a cup left, she didn't drink much when they had coffee like this, without milk it was a bit too strong for her.

"Alright," Mira said, moving away once Michonne shook her head negatively, she already needed the toilet but didn't want to move and disturb her son.

The smell of food was just beginning to circle the room when two dogs bound in followed by Axel, Chloe and Patrick with their arms straining at the large boxes they were carrying(one each), Patrick looked ready to topple any given moment apparently the box was much too heavy for the teenager. "Goin' to need the help, its packed," Axel grunted in relief when he was finally able to put the box down.

"Carol? Take Sophia and the dogs out the back and give me five minutes," Harry murmured quietly to the now confused woman who nonetheless nodded. With boxes of their own, mother and daughter made their way inside, their boxes joined the others on the table which was disappearing behind the load they'd just brought in. Everyone else continued going back and forth until the load was in.

"I want each of you to take an item from this box for Sophia, there's enough wrapping paper and tape to wrap them," Harry said gesturing to the box in his hands.

"It's her birthday?" Andrea gasped, the pendant she had gotten for Amy - she wore it every day, and still had it on actually, mermaid pendant she'd retrieved from the store they'd been raiding in Atlanta which nearly cost them all their lives.

"It is, she'll be back in a second so not another word until later," Harry commented, "I'll go and put this in my room." and with that Harry disappeared out of the room, awed and respectful looks following him. Except for three, Daryl and Merle were just amused and Luna just grinned, it was such a Harry thing to do she wasn't the least bit surprised.

Everyone gathered around to separate the items into different piles, food went over to Mira, Carol and Sophia, clothes, toiletries, batteries and the like all went into storage. The smell of food was distracting but they did have to clear the area so they could actually sit down and eat.

An hour later they celebrated Harry and Daryl's find by digging into the food.

\----

A few miles away a desperate group on the cusp of starvation began to feel hope as they read the signs proclaiming sanctuary for all…with one of their own heavily pregnant it couldn't have come at a better time. Rick ignored the feeling in his gut and stalked on with his people and family hot on his heels, hungry beyond belief but the prospect of something better at the other end gave them strength and energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Harry's group find out about magic with Harry telling them OR will something happen that forces his hand and shows magic in a good way (heroish way magic saving the day sort of thing) I could go either way on this since I know you're all impatient for that part to come about! Harry and Daryl showing they're in a relationship is coming as is the part you're all waiting for some loving between our boys! :P AND as you can see I've also pushed up the other group coming into the picture one more :) R&R please


	59. Chapter 59

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 59

Carol woke up as always quite early, quickly getting dressed from the clothes she put at the bottom of the bed, so they can get changed in the warmth of their bed without their feet touching the chilly cement floor. Her feet once she was dressed slid deftly into her boots, tying the laces; she finally climbed out of her warm bed. Glancing briefly down at her daughter who was sound a sleep with Hela curled around her giving her extra warmth. Thirteen years old she was today, officially a teenager in world that had spun out of control. She was in for quite a surprise today; she hadn't brought up her birthday so the likelihood was that she was oblivious to the importance of today. Or perhaps she just thought with everything that it wouldn't be celebrated. She always made an extra effort for her daughter's birthday, usually making sure Ed wasn't there but it wasn't always possible…today however, Ed couldn't spoil it for them she just wished it wasn't because of the outbreak.

Carol quietly made her way out of their room, Hela she noticed was watching her go, but would no doubt settle down again in a few moments. The further she went from the cell block the more she became confused when she could smell a very familiar aroma coming from the kitchen. Wondering if her nose was deceiving her she hastened to the kitchen to see for herself. Hearing the clickity clack of a dogs nails she realised without further prompting who it was. Hela was still up the stairs with Sophia so it could only be Anubis and Anubis was nearly always with Harry.

She wandered into the kitchen, only to watch Daryl slide further along away from Harry looking decidedly on edge. Pretending not to see it, she ambled further in a small smile appearing on her face. She hadn't been wrong at all, it had been baking she'd smelled, Harry it seemed was baking cupcakes, biscuits and last but no means least a cake. Daryl had a sweet tooth a mile long; she wouldn't be surprised if he'd already had a few. Were the both of them an item or was she looking too closely into it? They were very close; nobody could deny that, perhaps they weren't ready for anyone to know? She brushed those thoughts aside, refusing to dwell on them further - especially if she was seeing things that weren't actually there. "Cakes?" she questioned should they be wasting valuable resources on something like this? don't get her wrong, it warmed her immensely to see Harry cared so much for her daughter to remember her birthday and risk his life to go out and bring stuff back to wrap up for her - to give her a day to remember even during all this horribleness. She would never forget what he was doing for her daughter.

"We have the resources so we might as well celebrate her big day, come next year if we survive we might not be able to." Harry said seriously. "It's not as if any of it will go to waste." he snorted at the mere thought of it.

"Ain't that the truth," Daryl muttered crumbs covering his vest from where he'd already eaten a few of them.

Carol chuckled and nodded her fondness for Harry rising higher than ever; he was doing this so Sophia had a good birthday how could she ever feel anything other than fondness for him? From the very first day she'd known he was a better man than anyone at the Quarry, better than her own husband. He cared for Sophia, looked after her, made her feel special by giving her things, the wooden figures he'd created for her were spread out around their room, she'd kept every single one of them safe. "Thank you for this," she said, tears prickling at her eyes, "It's…" she felt too overwhelmed suddenly to articulate herself.

"Hey, it's fine," Harry said, giving her hand a quick squeeze, "the icing is over there, take your pick," there was a different variety he'd picked up or taken out his trunk for today. Butter was the only missing ingredient in the cakes, or so they would think, he'd put butter in, but just enough that the cake would taste nice but not enough that they would notice it. It's half why he had gotten up so soon, so he could do it without answering awkward questions.

Groaning softly, stretching out, it was going to be a long day.

Oh he had no idea how long a day it would be.

Harry nabbed one of the cakes Carol had just slathered in green icing, handing it over to Daryl with a conspiratorial wink of amusement. Inwardly wondering if Daryl was actually ashamed of preferring his own gender, or if he just wasn't ready for anyone to know. He couldn't deny it had hurt a little to see him putting a wide berth when he heard Carol coming in. Truthfully, though, if it had been him and Daryl in the magical world he would have done the same. He wouldn't have wanted the public to know about him, but if they couldn't trust those they held dear who could they trust?

Shaking his head ruefully, it didn't matter, Daryl would let them all know when he was ready, and Harry had to just respect that. Daryl unlike him and grown up in a community that detested everything, from rich people to homosexuals. While his community had never cared about the same gender couples, so long as they had heirs - if it was important such as being the last of their line. Like he was, but he'd never have that sort of pressure on him. The world as they'd known it was gone, and life would never be the same, the world was far too dangerous to have kids in now. He did wonder idly if Lori had given birth yet, wasn't she due any day now?

Anubis whined softly, butting his nose into Harry's leg, jumping about trotting up to the door before going back.

"Can you keep an eye on the cake?" Harry asked, throwing a glance at both Daryl and Carol.

"Of course," Carol was the one to verbally state an answer while Daryl nodded, both of them already knowing where Harry was without him saying anything - Anubis needed the toilet. "Wait, take new bags with you, there's none left at the side of the door." referring to the nappy sacks or poo bags that they had to pick up the dogs dirt which was then burned with the bodies they disposed of that had gathered around the fence.

"Thanks!" Harry called back as he disappeared out of the room, probably heading for the supply closet before going out back. The only thing to be heard was Anubis' claws; Harry was as always very quiet when he moved around.

\-----------------

Rick jerked awake, his hand already sliding his gun into his hand looking around warily. They'd found a cottage to sleep in for the night, but the other nights they'd stayed on the tracks determined to get to their destination as soon as possible. Groaning he got to his feet, his body protesting and creaking like it had aged decades since his wakening at the hospital. His son and wife had the only bed in the residence; Hershel, Maggie, and Beth were sleeping awkwardly on the sofa. Rick himself had taken to sleeping near the fireplace, which had since gone out. The rest of them all spread out and slept wherever they wanted, with the exception of the one on duty. They'd actually found food in the cupboards and had eaten last night, it had barely taken the edge off their starving bellies but it was better than nothing.

Walking through the living room, he made his way to Carl and Lori, opening the bedroom door, guilt consuming him as he reluctantly woke them up. They had to move if they did they could be there before nightfall tonight. This had to work out, it just had to, and he couldn't bear to see his son willing to eat dog food from being so hungry. It didn't help that the others were giving Lori more than her fair share, it was weakening everyone to the point they'd eat absolutely anything.

"Wake up, we have to go," Rick said, shaking their shoulders. There was enough left for them to at least have something before moving out, not for the first time he regretted losing the hunters. He wasn't the only one, the others did too, speaking often of wishing Otis, Harry, Daryl or Merle was with them so they could at least get some fresh meat. He'd insisted that it was getting scarcer to get any meat that their chances of finding anything were slim anyway and the food they had didn't stretch to them let alone the others who had 'abandoned' them.

"Hey," Lori said giving her husband a small smile, which looked odd on her shrunken face, it was ignored, pain flashed over her face, her husband wouldn't even look at her, hadn't for a long time but she wasn't one to give up hope. He still loved her of that she was sure, they just needed to find somewhere and be able to talk, she couldn't wait to stop running. Sighing inaudibly, clutching her well-rounded stomach as she slid out of bed, which was getting even more difficult these days. She suspected she was in her last month, that within maybe three or four weeks she'd be giving birth. Smoothing out the clothes she'd slept in, which were stretched taut over her, it wasn't as though she could go out and buy maternity clothes or the like. The trousers she wore were tied with a bit of string under her belly, the t-shirt she had on stretched over her bump but just barely. The jacket she had was very tight and restricted her movement but she definitely preferred it than not have it at all.

Glancing over at her son who was already dressed and leaving the room without a word. Her son wasn't talking to her either, she'd made the mistake of saying it was best that Harry left, he and the Dixons were more trouble than they were worth within his earshot. For some reason, her son had been angry at her for that and barely spoke to her. At least that was why she thought Carl was mad at her, with a resigned sigh, she picked up her things knife included and exited the bedroom.

Tins of beans and spaghetti were heated up then handed out to everyone; nobody spoke a word as they gobbled the food down as fast as humanly possible.

Rick glanced around at everyone, his gaze avoiding Lori altogether. He had stayed with her despite the fact she had been with his best friend for two months during the apocalypse. Stayed with her and listened to her manipulate him when it came to Shane. She'd insisted it was a mistake that they should never have done it and he'd believed it. Then his entire world crumbled entirely when she grew furious at him when he killed Shane in self-defense. When she had spurned him and refused to listen to his side. It had been during that moment he realized that his wife preferred Shane over him. That all the talk of her wanting Shane dead…convincing him that Shane was the enemy had been all lies. He'd lost his wife and his best friend, all he had left was his son and even Carl rarely spoke to him.

"We have to keep moving," Rick said with urgency as if they didn't want to get there which they did. "We're close, real close, we will be there before nightfall if we can keep up a quick pace."

"What if it's already fallen?" Maggie asked something Glenn and she had discussed well into the night. "Those signs could have been put up at the start of the outbreak." Glenn was nodding beside her, it was true.

"Then we take it and make it ours," Rick said grimly, "Get rid of the walkers, strengthen any defenses and hunker down."

"If it was overrun there could be hundreds of walkers maybe more, there's only a few of us who can fight," T-Dog protested, he had once been a brawny man but these past months had not been kind to him. His face had lost its chubbiness; he'd lost over three stone at least, probably more. All the running, lifting, and scavenging had kept his muscles in shape though just more defined than before. Carl, Rick, Glenn, Jimmy, Maggie and himself were the only ones who could really fight. Hershel, Lori, and Beth weren't exactly able-bodied to fight, Beth could…she was just a little reluctant to fight them - hesitant really.

"Hundreds?" Beth squeaked, clutching her father closely quite terrified of the prospect of facing so many.

"Only maybe," Jimmy said soothing Beth. "For all we know those folks survived,"

"We're going, we'll scope the place out see what happens," Rick declared stubbornly.

Maggie frowned down at her meagre meal; a few things didn't sit right about this situation to her. They'd come across quite horrible people since they left the farm or before if you count Randall. Why the hell would anyone with any sense put signs up like that directing people to your door? Wasn't it a bit dangerous? Although if they had those signs up surely it meant that they could defend the place adequately? Did that mean they had weapons and security? She'd voiced her fears to Rick when they first caught sight of the signs, Harry's warning blaring loud and clear, it wasn't just walkers you had to be careful about but humans too, that without fear it made them all the more dangerous. Rick had reassured her that they weren't just going to blindly walk in.

Hershel nodded, Rick had his complete trust, he was doing the best he could under the circumstances and he couldn't ask for anything more than that. Every survivor was in the same boat as them, he dreaded the day that there was no food to be found, no animal left to hunt - not that they had the hunters for that sort of thing. Not for the first time he wished Otis was here, he had kept them well fed at the farm, damn Shane to hell.

"Here," Jimmy said, handing Lori what was left of his food, worrying that she wasn't getting enough feed two, someone always did each meal they managed to gather together for all of them.

Lori took it with a grateful smile, and greedily consumed the rest of the food on the plate. Then proceeded to rub her belly, worry warring in her for both herself and her unborn child.

"Let's pack up!" Rick said determinedly. Placing the only thing left eatable in his pack, a can of fruit, they would have to share it amongst them if needs a must. He also grabbed his water bottle which was full, the others had all done the same thing. Together they all rose up, wrapping themselves up in their coats in a bid for warmth.

"Can't we just stay here?" Beth suggested, it was nice; there were no walkers they could make it defensible.

"No," Rick denied, "It's too exposed," with that he opened the door and walked out his gun at the ready, grasping his knife when he saw two lone walkers at the end of the garden. T-Dog and Maggie swiftly exited through the garden gate and took care of the pair of walkers one with a knife the other with a crowbar.

Glancing back for his son seeing him he relaxed, he was doing this for him, so he didn't have to run every wakening moment. The nine of them began to walk, the cars and what stuff they couldn't carry had been abandoned long ago with the lack of gas and no means to get more, not that it had mattered it had been at that moment they saw the signs, it was almost as if it was meant to be. All of them ambled along, Beth, Jimmy and Lori lagging at the back, struggling to keep up.

Not even an hour later they came across yet another sign.

'Sanctuary for all community for all those who arrive survive'glowed brightly in bold letters.

Further down on a map 'TERMINUS' was written in black pen with the area scribbled on so it looked like a big black dot. They were getting closer, Rick could hear Maggie's words circling his mind, but he refused to pay them any heed. They were so close to being safe, so they didn't have to avoid walkers, kill them or run constantly. Lori was close to giving birth, they needed somewhere to hunker down, and they needed to make this work.

They just had to.

The sign had just renewed his determination, so he continued on along the tracks, occasionally glancing back and slowing just slightly to let the others catch up. My god he hoped he was right; all these people were counting on him, to get them to safety, to make their lives better. Plus he couldn't let Lori give birth in the middle of nowhere with or without Hershel's help. The baby would attract all walkers within its vicinity; he had to get those people to let them in no matter what.

\-------------------

"You look like you'd rather go ten rounds with a dozen walkers than be here," Harry said laughing softly as he joined Merle in the corner of the room. "What's wrong?" why was he feeling uncomfortable? It was just a little birthday party for Sophia after all.

"That shit is just fucked up," Merle grunted, the world had practically ended but they were celebrating like nothing ain't wrong.

"Perhaps," Harry conceded seeing his point, "Might as well let kids be kids while we can, might not be able to do it again, plus thirteen's a big number in this world as far as I know." Dudley had been spoiled more than usual when he turned thirteen, sixteen and presumably eighteen and would have been utterly spoiled for his twenty-first birthday if the dead hadn't taken over claiming the world for themselves.

Merle grunted, "I wouldn't know." it wasn't as if their birthdays had been celebrated.

"Don't worry I'm not going to make you wear a pointy hat for your birthday next month," Harry grinned, trying to lighten Merle's dour mood some. Watching as Merle's face tightened before loosening in surprise and something even Harry couldn't decipher.

"Just don't see the point," Merle shrugged, even Luna was getting caught up in the merriment he didn't mind watching it but seeing that made him realize they were even more different than he thought at first. Not that he cared, he loved Luna, and he ain't ever giving her up, she was his anchor, and he suspected he was hers. It ain't just his brother he was living for now.

"Me neither," Harry said, "I never celebrated my birthday; I got presents, though, from eleven years old and up. My so called 'family' made sure to make my life especially miserable on my birthday. As if telling me they didn't want me and how much of a burden I was every day wasn't enough." snorting derisively he shook his head. He didn't need to hold back with the Dixons, they wouldn't pity him, wouldn't sympathize. The past was the past, for most part, nothing would change it so they didn't dwell on it. They were affected by the way they were raised, no doubt, but that was different from dwelling on it. "I think that's partly the reason I did this, nobody deserves it more than Sophia," at least she would have memories of one really happy birthday.

"She's a good girl," Daryl admitted ambling over and seating himself down on the worktop right next to Harry, having heard the tail end of their conversation. One of the few kids that both he and Merle could actually tolerate to be honest. She wasn't a whiney spoiled little brat like most kids were; she was quiet like and respectful. The most important thing she wasn't goin' looking for trouble, her mama kept her safe. "You picked good." he told Harry.

"I knew she'd like them," Harry said grinning wryly, ignoring the smell of alcohol on his breath. "She's fascinated with anything remotely magical." he had gotten her the Chronicles of Narnia, all seven books. Or the more accurate term stole, but was it concerned stolen when they were abandoned? "At least I hope they're magical." he whispered dryly, it wasn't as if he had read them before but one of the titles was 'The lion, the witch and the wardrobe.' that definitely sounded magical to him.

"You got her something that might not be?" Merle snorted in amusement, blue eyes twinkling just slightly the only show that he was in fact amused by Harry's statement.

"She loves reading anyway," Harry shrugged, watching the kids eat themselves into a sugar rush, while the adults all put on their best smiles to make it memorable for them. The drink helped smooth the way, not a lot just a few drinks, he wasn't letting them all get drunk leaving him to watch them all on his own - plus with possible danger lurking around the corner he wasn't risking them getting totally trashed. They could do whatever the hell they liked once they were at Fort Benning…if they went to Fort Benning Harry thought with a pang. He would miss them, if they didn't choose to come, none more so than Carol, Sophia, Amy and surprisingly Big Tiny.

Snorting in amusement as Dale regaled them with tales of his own birthdays growing up. Merlin they'd all changed, some more than others and in different ways. He supposed he'd miss Dale as well, he was the annoying grandfather of the group, constantly worried about everyone, checking on them if they were sick despite the fact he might catch it. Then there were the tales he liked to tell of life before the apocalypse that nobody really wanted to hear but listened to nonetheless.

Would he be able to leave them all behind if they didn't want anything to do with magic and him when he told them? He supposed he would have no choice; they would just have to be responsible for their own fate. He couldn't save everyone and he wasn't staying here to watch their safe heaven inevitably crash down around them. He'd made it as safe as he could, which was only slightly better without the runes he'd planted. Fort Benning was a fortress, an impenetrable fortress that nobody could get near - it was as safe as he would ever be able to get something. Merlin he prayed to whatever deity that might listen, that things would just go his way for once and begged that they not be repulsed by magic like the Dursley's. He trusted everyone here to have his back, some more than others but that was only through capability rather than any feeling of distrust on his part.

Daryl frowned when he noticed Harry spacing out again; he hadn't done that in a while now. He gave Harry a little nudge on the side of his arm, just to see if that was all that was needed. He wasn't sure if anyone other than Luna and his brother had ever noticed his spacing out, but he always brought Harry out of it as soon as he could. He didn't normally touch him though, just shouted loud enough to get his attention. He came out easily enough this time, glancing at him curiously; maybe it hadn't been the same thing as before.

Harry nodded at Daryl, letting him know he was fine, seeing the worry that he couldn't quite conceal in those green eyes for him. They were a different colour of green, not as bright as his were, but no less mesmerising. They said the eyes were the windows to the soul, and he hadn't quite believed it until he met Daryl. He'd rarely met his eyes, but when he did it showed a tortured soul longing for something better but not being able to, or wiling as the case may be. They weren't as tortured now, but there was still no denying he'd had a hard life, he still didn't know the extent of it either. Daryl understandably did not like to talk about it.

"Hey," Luna said, joining the three men who meant the world to her in the corner, wrapping her arm around Merle and leaning against him. She didn't have to worry about the bullet wound, which had healed incredibly well. Although it was still covered with a plaster just so the others didn't get curious. Not that it would matter soon; they would be leaving the prison for Pandora's apscondo aka Fort Benning after Harry informed them of his magic then asked them to come with. "You did an amazing thing for her, she's over the moon."

"You know…when we got back to the side of the road, me and Sophia, we were in the car, trying to get some sleep," Harry said thoughtfully, staring at Sophia. "I actually managed to get a few hours that night, but that's not the point, she confessed to me that she wished I was her father. Man what the hell do you say to something like that?" Harry added shaking his head, when he thought about it he still reeled over the information.

Merle snorted, "A mouse would have been a better provider than Ed Peletier." his disgust obvious. Anyone that had showed the girl love and attention along with a few gifts would have made her feel that way. It was just a good thing that it was someone decent and not a disgusting fucker out there.

Luna had never met Ed Peletier, and had absolutely no desire to considering everything she'd heard about him. He was a foul excuse for a Muggle, downright disgusting and cowardly. Only a weak minded individual would beat on a woman, and as much as it pained her to admit it, only a weak woman would have taken it. She would never let Merle treat her like Ed treated Carol, and it had nothing to do with her magic, or the lack of Merle having any. Not all witches were the same as her or Hermione, some were so weak that they'd let their husband beat them, and it was done, children however, were never, EVER abused. Admittedly there were cases, but mostly just emotional abuse. "It doesn't matter now, both Carol and Sophia are safe," Luna whispered quietly so nobody overheard, the last thing she wanted to do was bring up Ed Peletier on what they were hoping was going to be one of Sophia's fondest memories. "But look at her joking and laughing, you wouldn't think she can outmanoeuvre me though."

"Never mind you, she's landed me on my ass a few times," Harry admitted with a wry grin on his face.

None of them failed to notice the pride on his face, and Harry was proud of his accomplishments. He had made sure Sophia could look after herself without changing her personality or making her grow up too quick.

\-------------------

Rick and the others in his group minus Lori looked 'Terminus' over with a critical eye kneeling on the grass, they weren't stupid enough to just approach the place without first scoping it out. What they saw was extremely pleasant, there was a picnic area, wooden benches spread out, with people sitting eating at them in groups or by themselves their possessions by their sides. There was a woman with red hair using a barbeque and cooking up meat presumably others would be coming soon.

Rick sighed inaudibly, he'd finally done it, he'd gotten his group to safety, tonight they would be truly safe for the first time in eight months and he could see it was secure. They had fences that looked extremely strong, durable, and had obviously lasted this long, he couldn't see anyone that could be on watch against the walkers though.

"What now?" Jimmy questioned his voice little more than a whisper.

"We go in through the back," Rick determined, he couldn't take any chances when it came to his wife or son. "Just to be on the safe side."

"That won't be a good way to get on their good side," Lori said worriedly, they couldn't turn away now, she was so close to being able to give birth in a safe place. They might not like Rick's underhand ways of getting into their compound.

"Let's go," Rick said as if Lori hadn't spoken at all.

"How are we going to get Lori over the fence?" Maggie asked, her tone blunt bordering on sarcastic.

"We'll get there, we can manage," Rick said, his tone bordering on desperation yet again.

With that, the group stealthy made their way around the old maintenance station called Terminus. Or so they thought.

 

"Incoming group," Gareth heard over his walkie talkie. "Nine, one old man, one kid, eight able bodied adults, they're sneaking around the back, right to you."

Gareth smirked they definitely wouldn't be going hungry tonight then. All at once the others got into position, his smirk disappeared as heard the approaching group. Normally they would only get a few people at a time; nine was definitely the biggest group they'd herded by far. 'You're the butcher or the cattle' the motto ran around in his head, as memories of what had happened to them flew past his mind. The signs had been real once, they'd been naïve and stupid, they'd led the murderers and rapists right to them. They'd paid for hoping to build a sanctuary; they'd been locked up in the train cars, unable to stop the bandits from killing and raping. Even his own mother had been victim of it. They'd fought back though, killed all the bandits but one, the leader, they'd returned the favour and put him in one of the train cars, he was mad now. None of them were the same.

Never again. Never trust. We first, Always.

"I want the kids hat," the disembodied voice on the radio called dibs on the Sherriff hat he could see.

Rick made his entrance into the building, his people following him closely behind guns and knives raised in defence just in case this all went wrong.

The woman calling into the 'radio' stopped suddenly, eyeing the newcomers in feigned surprise and worry, "Hello!" she said, drawing attention to them.

"Well, I bet Albert is on perimeter watch," Gareth said, looking a bit worried. "Are you here to rob us?"

"No," Rick replied, his tone remaining cautious, "We wanted to see you before you saw us."

"That makes sense; usually we do this where the tracks meet," Gareth said, "Welcome to Terminus,"

"We're here for sanctuary," Rick informed Gareth, gesturing towards Lori, hoping he would take pity on them.

Gareth wanted to laugh in delight, the youngest they'd had was four years old, he wondered how a newborn baby would taste, delicate and delicious no doubt, he refrained from licking his lips. This was their lucky day, no doubt about it; he swallowed the drool that had pooled in his mouth as he thought on it. It was much better than hunting for animals which truthfully they couldn't do; scavenging had been getting less and less profitable, so they had turned to cannibalism to survive. The food now came to them, like moths to a flame.

"Hey, Mary? Why don't you get these people something to eat? Show them around?" Gareth suggested, seeing no need to ask for their weapons, he could already see they weren't loaded, just there for the shock affect and if they tried anything with those knife's they'd be dead before they could reach him to inflict damage. Not that they would have them for much longer, as soon as they were outside they were going to be herded straight onto a train car. He could see they were still weary so he added something just for the sake of it. "You all seem like a smart bunch, don't try anything silly now, and we won't in turn."

"Why do you let people in?" Rick asked, walking with the man who was granting them sanctuary. Trying to stick up a comradeship between them, he was hoping to have a say on what happened here in this new sanctuary, so he could keep his people better protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go now those who are familiar with Terminus already know what might happen. The beauty of writing FF is I can kill of Rick without ending the story :P while in the comics or series it pobably wouldn't be a good idea :D they'd riot! :D not that I'm saying I will but will the group survive? fight back and take over for themselves? or will Harry come to their rescue? leaving them stranded there or will he take them back to his base? also who would you like to see Michonne with? Mira? Big Tiny? or i guess i'll have to ask this! Michonne/Rick like the series? Lori live or die? I probably already know the answer to that one! :D lol but it would be an interesting conflict especially when/if Rick 'moves on' from her if he lives to see it! R&R please!


	60. Chapter 60

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 60

How had it come to this? Thought Rick in shock as he watched his family, his people one by one walk over to the train car, hands raised in a universal gesture for surrender looking utterly defeated. One moment they'd been so hopeful, they'd at long last found somewhere they could live and at least be moderately happy not just survive on the run then it had all gone so very wrong. He had thought it was some sort of sick joke when they were first asked if they'd take to a cannibalistic lifestyle until the gunfire started. The assortment of weapons was lying on the floor, their knives, two guns, and a crowbar. He didn't understand why were they doing this? He thought as the voice told him that he was to go in next. With no other choice, Rick walked on shaky legs into the train car labelled 'D' his stomach churning, how was he going to get out of this situation intact? As soon as the door slammed shut he was over there and trying to open it he was unsuccessful.

Slamming his fist against he door in frustrated anger, only when he turned back around did he realize that his group weren't the only people in the car. There was a couple huddled in the corner shaking in fear, they didn't even react to the fact they had been shoved in alongside them. The man had his arms wrapped around the girl, he was extremely thin, shocking head of blonde hair, that was in complete disarray and he looked to be in his mid-to early twenties. The girl had long brown hair, same age as the guy, they'd probably came to Terminus together looking for sanctuary and had the same reaction to them about the question Gareth raised. He noticed the girls leg was improperly set, and she had a tattoo on her lower leg, she had an almost hippy look about her. Who wore a skirt in these days? Too much skin with the danger of being scratched or bitten easily. She did have a pair of sturdy boots so she was completely clueless.

Lori stood in the corner with her son wrapped in her arms, utterly terrified not able to see a way out of this. How long were they going to be kept in here? What about her baby? What if she went into labour and gave birth here? And Carl, her son, her wild eyes looked around as if hoping for a miraculous hidden exit to appear.

"What are we going to do?" T-Dog said asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We fight back, overwhelm them, grab the guns and get the hell out of here," Rick said determinedly, "They don't know who the hell they're fucking with."

"Fight back with what?" Amy squeaked out, hugging her father in fear.

"Everything, anything," Rick said, but it was Maggie who got them moving, as she began to tear into the car, bit by bit prying wood to make a wooden stake to fight back with. Rick removed his belt, wrapping it around his fist, keeping the belt buckle at front, pumping his fist in the air a few times before nodding grimly. It seemed to get most people's attention as they too tried to find something, anything to use to help the group, to help themselves.

Even Carl left his mothers side to help them in their latest mission, the only two people not doing anything was Beth and Lori, and of course the two people in the corner that remained mostly catatonic.

"Can you hear me?" Hershel asked the, worry clear in his blue eyes - that's if anyone had been able to see them surrounded in the dark as they were. He was useless here, he couldn't fight, he was an old man, the best he could do was see if he could somehow snap those two our of their state and get them to aid them all in the fight, the more people they had the better their changes of survival. As long as Bethy, Jimmy and Maggie got out of there alive that was all he cared about. He loved his daughters, loved them more than his own life. He was still reeling over his own emotions, one minute he had just begun to relax and feel safe when 'bang' it was the exact opposite. "Hello?" he crouched down, slowly checking the woman's pulse. It was erratic, which didn't surprise him, they were all probably like that.

"Can you fight?" Rick said going over to the couple beside Hershel.

Fearful blue eyes rose and met Rick's, his face a bloody sight of punches as if he'd been beaten within an inch of his life, he seemed startled as if he honestly hadn't realized anyone else had been placed in here. He shook his head, knowing that resistance was futile; it certainly had been for the last group that had fought back when they first got put in here. Part of him wanted to convey this but it was useless, he had lost his voice a long time ago. Time was meaningless in here, it could have been a few days or months he honestly had no clue and had no desire to know. He hadn't liked people before the apocalypse, and had loved them for a brief time after…now they disgusted him.

He could have said yes, should have kept them safe, then they could have ran, should have been smarter about it.

"Help us fight," Rick said determinedly, silently urging him to stand up and take a stand. "Together all of us can do this," trying not to give in to the overwhelming despair he could feel crawling up his throat. Threatening to choke him, but he had people relying on him, his son, his wife and her unborn child, they had to overpower these people by any means necessary. He wasn't quite ready to admit defeat.

"They can't," Hershel said as he stood, moving Rick away from them. "They're barely functioning right now." with a sad glance at them, knowing they'd long ago given up, retreated into themselves.

\-----------0

The part for Sophia was still in full swing, her presents had been opened, and the children had had a chance to listen to some music and eat the breakfast and lunch Carol made for them, as well as the very rare treats (cupcakes) which had been demolished. While nearly everyone was singing 'Happy Birthday' to Sophia Harry suddenly hunched over with a groan, his hand grasping a hold of the counter, his fingers going white as he gripped so tightly. Nobody noticed since the others were sitting around the table, looking at Sophia as they wished her a happy birthday.

Luna immediately stood in front of Harry, not in a bid to make sure nobody could see him but out of concern. Probably left over fear after seeing him having fits during their Hogwarts years when Voldemort came back and somehow made some sort of bond flare up between them letting Harry see some of Voldemort's actions. She'd gotten used to shielding him along with Hermione and Ron when those things happened. Not that she thought Voldemort was back, the idea was laughable, no, and she was just concerned and also trying to keep the attention away from Harry. She knew he wouldn't be best pleased with people constantly asking him if he was alright. He couldn't handle attention, or more accurately people being concerned about him. He'd never learned how to accept it let alone handle it.

"Are you alright?" Luna whispered, as Harry straightened himself up, his face still tense and screwed up in pain.

"Headache," Harry grunted, wincing still, knowing even rubbing it wouldn't make it go away. "Carl's in danger, and it's not stopping." it wasn't the first time the spell had alerted him to Carl being in danger, but it was the first time it had lasted more than five seconds before it abated.

Daryl closed his eyes and barely refrained from groaning, he knew what was going to happen as soon as Harry told em. Not that he would wish death on any of them, he just didn't want Harry to be the one ending up in a sticky situation because of Rick and the others. Harry, his brother and him had been written off early in the outbreak by everyone, but others in the group that began to take their survival seriously had began to realize they were goin' about it right. Trusting em to leave the rest of the group, the only one reluctant had been Dale but he came cus o' Andrea and Amy, and had not regretted it. It ain't like Carl had a choice though.

"Then let's go," Luna said, Harry would never leave them in danger when he knew about it, especially not a kid and not Carl. Harry had been fond of the boy, not as much as he was with Sophia, but it was different, Sophia had been with them longer now. Neither would she come to that, and she hadn't dealt with even a quarter of the shit the trio in front of her had.

"You ain't going without me," Merle grumbled, he couldn't care less about the others, he wasn't going to leave Luna to fend for herself in whatever situation officer friendly had gotten himself into.

Harry and Luna looked at each other before shrugging; they'd just be wasting time trying to convince Daryl and Merle to stay behind. Time they might not have as a matter of fact, so without more ado they turned swiftly, and with regret Harry called out, "Michonne, Andrea, you're in charge," Harry was still on the move as he spoke, grabbing his daggers, guns and compound bow as he passed the doorway where all the weapons were spread out. Everyone took Harry's rules seriously, they never went anywhere without a weapon not even to the toilet. Turning back, he ruffled Sophia's hair in a silent apology and to reassure her he'd be back without words. He didn't even wait to listen or answer any of their questions, Merle, Luna and Daryl hot on his heels, with their own weapons of choice.

The others all just stared bewildered wondering what the hell was going on, Big Tiny who had gone with them to open the gates returned not even five minutes later. Big Tiny didn't even manage to get inside the room before Andrea was asking him questions.

"What did you see?" Andrea asked, perplexed, it was very unlike them to act that way. "Is someone there?"

"Nothing," Big Tiny admitted scratching his head, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"There's nobody out there? They're not just getting rid of the walkers at the fence?" Carol questioned, righting her daughters hair, which Harry had completely messed it up much to her and Sophia's amusement.

"They've driven out," Big Tiny informed them as he reclaimed his seat. As if the hounds of hell were on their tail, but he didn't say that. It was very peculiar.

"We'll find out soon enough," Michonne informed them, curious too but not truly wondering at it, she hadn't been there long enough to know how very odd it was that Harry and the others would just up and leave. They planned everything, right down to the smallest detail ahead of time. Even who was going to be looking after the kids, it was just the way it was, and it kept them running a tight ship so to speak.

"Who's up for cake?" Carol said, taking the candles that Sophia had just blown out from the cake; she began to cut it up and divide it equally between everyone, making sure to set aside four pieces for the others when they returned. instead of putting the candles into the bin, she replaced them in the plastic container they'd came in, even if they don't get used in a cake again, they might come in handy for light. Anything remotely and possibly reusable was kept.

It was a testament to the trust Sophia had in Harry's abilities and his promise to always come back if he could, that Sophia began to enjoy her party again. She knew Harry would be back; he always did return and always before it got dark.

\----------0

Harry drove like a maniac until he was away from the prison before driving the car to a stop, flinging up a notice-me-not at it as he got out, preparing himself for the worst. Unlatching his trunk he got out some weapons a hand held machine pistol and two additional magazines which Merle promptly took with a dark grin on his face. He took out three more, as well as a sniper rifle, and magazines for the hand held pistols they used daily. In his search he had removed the miniaturised army tank and shrunk his trunk before remembering it, he just hastily put it in his pocket along with his trunk.

"We don't be seen or heard," Harry explained, as he tapped their heads with his wand, knowing it was working by the fact they shivered like eggs had been cracked open on them. "I've made us invisible and as soon as we get there I'll silence the area, I don't know if it will stop the walkers or not so be on your guard." he was the only one who would be vulnerable since he was having to Apparate them so he couldn't keep a gun at the ready. He hoped he wasn't going to regret this, he thought as he took hold, making sure the three of them were attached, wrapping his magic around them he Apparated nearby.

"Alright, then," Harry said looking around slightly confused as to why the hell the spell had went off on Carl he couldn't see anything remotely dangerous. Just a few walkers at the entrance, so they had found a sanctuary to make their own that was good, he'd known Rick had the ability to be a good leader.

"Snipers on the roof," Merle murmured quietly, wondering if Luna and Harry could see him and Daryl or if they were invisible to everyone. He couldn't see where the others were although he could sense them, it was honestly quite odd.

"Three o em," Daryl added, his green eyes piercing the rooftop, "Ain't any of em from the old group." the might have taken people in.

"They can obviously take care of themselves, why are we still here?" Merle asked.

"The damn spell's still going, that's why," Harry grouched, rubbing his forehead where the persistent pain continued to thrum through him.

"Incoming," Luna said noticing movement as a group of men walked out of the building, making their way directly to a train car? Arching an eyebrow in sync as one climbed on top, and released the contents of a canister and thrust it inside.

"Tear gas," Merle stated thoughtfully, those on the rooftop were at their guns ready to defend the abandoned train maintenance yard. He'd just turned back when the door was yanked open and familiar people jumped out trying to fight, it was the most pathetic scene he'd ever witnessed in his life unfortunately for them, and they were knocked out quite quickly from the tear gas. Carelessly dragged away into the building after being hog tied. Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, Beth and two that he was unfamiliar with.

"Well that explains the damn warning that keeps blaring in my head," Harry muttered, "What the fuck have they gotten themselves into?" had they let the wrong people in or had Rick and the others been captured?

"We goin' in or not?" Daryl questioned, they were just wasting time.

"Who's best with sniper rifles?" Harry asked, not ashamed that he wasn't overly fond of them, having to concentrate on the one thing at a time, instead of getting a whole overview of everything.

"Me," unsurprisingly it was Merle who spoke.

"Luna, you take Merle and get up on the roof, meet back here when we're done, preferably without them finding out," Harry stated sharply, getting into leader mode. He would rather his own group find out about magic first. "Try and make some sort of commotion, draw them out while we get the fucking idiots."

"What about the others?" Luna questioned if they set out a commotion they would need to get the others out surely. "I can get them; Merle can have my back after we've taken care of the others on the roof,"

Harry groaned, "I suppose…I'll get Merle down and Daryl can get the others to fence." flicking his wand melting two ends of the barbed wire causing them to fall uselessly to the ground. "Right Luna, Merle you're up. Remember to release the spells." he added as an afterthought, watching the top of the roof, the three men were taken down before they even knew anything was happening. They both shimmered into view, Merle already taking up position ready to defend the three of the people he cared about most.

"That's our cue," Harry said, keeping them concealed for the moment. Harry quickly made his way over the fence, waiting until Daryl got over and both of them made their way into the building, their arms touching the entire time so they knew where each of them were. The first room they entered made Harry pale drastically, and heave in disgust. "Cannibals." he croaked out, staring at the dead body that had its neck slit on a steel morgue table, its body was already beginning to marble it had been dead for at least twenty-four hours. "Let's get it done and get the fuck out of here." Harry hissed out his disgust, "Nobody survives."

Daryl snorted, as if he would have taken pity on anyone here he'd seen a lot of shit in his life but this was by far the worst. Blinking when Harry simmered into view beside him, his wand pointed at him, he took it that he was now visible too. Together they ran trying to find everyone; the next room they went into was packed with peoples personal possessions. Harry absently picked up a teddy his stomach lurching in disgust. He knew this was the people's belongings who they'd captured and killed. There was a table filled with nothing but jewellery, another filled packed with clothes, another toys and the last one had guns, Harry moved over and undid the magazine, just as he suspected no ammunition. Shrinking everything down he stuffed them into his pockets, not picking anything miniature that fell as he did so.

Quietly sneaking from room to room, until they heard the sound of people talking echoing off the walls, they were getting close.

\----------0

Merle's blue eyes zoomed around the area, keeping an eye out for anyone that Luna might miss, his smart girl was keeping an eye on the building itself since he couldn't actually see down that way, as she made her way to the train cart. It was times like this he was vividly reminded of his time in the service. The time he'd punched his CO in the face, bloody fucker had deserved it. He didn't care that he'd ended up being given a dishonourable discharge. No Dixon was going to take crap from anyone, let alone him. At least he'd had the time to teach his little bro the ropes, considering the world they were in now it was vital to survival.

Luna yanked open the door, backing away before anyone came at her like the others had. "Quiet!" she hissed out, putting her finger to her lips, "Come on let's go!" quickly she helped Carl get out, giving him a hand as he jumped, then Hershel, who looked pale and shaken, no surprise since his daughters had been taken. "Daryl's getting them." she quickly reassured the older man. It eased some of his concern, but not all of it. It took all three of them to safely get Lori out of the car, taking extra care of her due to the baby.

"We don't have long, straight ahead over the fence!" Luna whispered hastily, as she shepherded them all along, she kept her guns up and aimed at the front just in case anyone came out and surprised them.

\----------0

The group that had been selected were all tied up and gagged in front of a trough, terror was written on every line of the bodies. Glenn glanced behind him, watching two guys come up to them; one had a machete and the other a baseball in their hands. All of them jumped in fright as the first in the line were whacked loudly, the sound reverberating around the room. Then his hair was grabbed and his throat sliced almost in half, the blood began to pool heavily in the trough.

"Stop don't do this," Glenn protested, his voice muffled by the rag that had been stuffed into his mouth. He glanced at Maggie heartbroken and terrified for her.

They didn't listen, instead they continued on to the next person, the girl who had been in the cart with them. She received the exact same treatment. T-Dog was closest to the end where they had begun, and he remained stoic, refusing to cry or show fear to those who were hurting them. Unlike the guy next to him in the front, the guy from the cart, he was shaking, whimpering in distress, as if he had been in a freezer for too long. T-Dog did feel every move as if it were him, as the blonde was smashed across the head and his throat slit, the blood spatter actually got onto him, and T-Dog shuddered a little.

"Hey, guys what's your shot count?" Gareth said coming into the room just as T-Dog braced himself for the bat clipboard and a pen in his hand.

"38," the guy with the machete said automatically.

"HEY!" Gareth snapped when the baseball lifted ready to whack T-Dog. "Shot count?"

"I'm sorry man," baseball guy said, apologetically, he had forgotten to count but in his defence it was his first roundup.

Gareth glared coldly, "After you're done here, go to your spot and count the shells," his arm dropped the clipboard hanging loosely from his side, "Kaylee won't be-all of them ducked on instinct when a loud bang surrounded far too close to home. Not long after they began to smell the smoke. Gareth ran from the room, calling out to the others on the radio trying to get answers.

The others were standing there too worried to deal with the others; Rick began to remove the wood he'd stashed up his sleeve, trying to undo the binds holding his hands captive.

\-------------0

Carl went first, then the between Hershel and Luna they managed to get Lori over - she was bloody huge. Luckily her feet had just touched the ground when an almightily explosion rocked the entire area, the fire was so intense that Luna wondered if it was possible to get burnt without being touched with the naked flame. "GO!" she demanded of Hershel but he wouldn't hear of it, instead of wasting time Luna quickly made her way over and thankfully Hershel did too only less smoothly and his dismount was abysmal but he got there.

Luna looked around, trying to see Daryl, Harry or Merle and as of yet she couldn't see anyone but there were walkers descending on the area real quick.

"My god!" Hershel whispered in horror as he watched the scene in front of him, how was his daughters going to get out of this?

"Hey," Luna said, pressing her hand to his arm in sympathy, "They'll get out,"

"You can't know that," Hershel said, hope mingling with defeat as he stared, praying for his daughter's safe return like he hadn't prayed in a good long while.

"Is…is Harry okay?" Carl asked, not able to look at Luna, he'd been mad at Harry for leaving as well as mad at his parents.

"He's fine," Luna said to the young boy, smiling as he turned to stare at her his relief plain as day.

\--------------0

Daryl glanced around the corner, pausing briefly at the explosion, hoping that it had been Merle to set it off. Harry had told Luna and Merle to create a distraction, but that didn't include blowing the place up, Harry was already heading up for brother to keep the way clear for him and the others. Three people, guns raised he shot the two with the more dangerous weapons then the third shot was off before the other could turn around fully.

Holstering one of his guns he quickly made sure the room was empty before he knelt down, removed his dagger and swiftly cut the cords that were keeping everyone bound. They were completely and utterly astonished to see him, he'd bet they would have been gaping if they hadn't been gagged. He handed Rick his python revolver giving him a serious nod, there were now bullets in it.

Daryl grunted when Beth in gratitude flung herself at him, hugging him closely not caring that it wasn't returned. "Thank you," she choked out, she didn't care that he'd left she was just so glad to have been found by him. Maggie more composed, patted him on the arm squeezing it in gratitude. "We gotta get out of here."

"Where's Harry?" Glenn asked as they bolted for the exit, well technically it was the front of the building. Accepting the gun that Daryl gave him feeling relieved that he wasn't empty handed.

"Getting us outta here," Daryl answered, the area was crawling with walkers, picking up his machine pistol, and he shot at anything that got to close not wasting bullets either.

"I'm not leaving without the others!" Rick argued, trying to get them to go in the direction of the cart.

"Luna already got them out," Daryl hollered over the gunfire, jerking to the left as more walkers advanced, there was no other gunfire coming from the roof what the hell had happened? What if something had happened to Harry and Merle?

"DAD!" Carl called out, a gun in his hand shooting walkers through the fence with Luna.

Daryl was almost relieved to hear Carl's voice it meant they were getting close; he was hoping that they were at the fence, if anything happened to Merle and Harry he'd never forgive himself. He reloaded and began shooting as everyone climbed over the fence, safe from the walkers. With moments indecision Daryl climbed over himself.

"Where's Harry and Merle?" Daryl immediately asked Luna, looking around hoping to see them Apparate between the trees or something - anything than just not knowing.

Luna immediately looked up her heart pounding, "Stay here!" Luna said seriously, before she bolted away from the group, only Daryl really picked up on the soft pop that signalled her Apparating away.

"Where's she going? The place is surrounded it's a suicide mission!" Maggie said, worried for the woman.

"Don't matter," Daryl said, "I'd do the same," the only reason he wasn't, was because Luna hadn't given him a chance.

\--------------0

"Merle! Where's Harry?" Luna called out as she ran towards Merle who was busy shooting at the other side of the building (the wrong side of the building) from where he had been earlier.

"Get him I'm running out of bullets!" Merle said testily, shooting another group of walkers, he'd bloody shat himself when he heard Harry exclaim loudly as he Apparated onto the roof, the resulting explosion had caused him to bodily fly of the roof, and he was unconscious on the floor bloody bleeding. Having to trust that Daryl would be alright as he continuously kept walkers from Harry. He was literally surrounded in walkers at all sides.

Tensing further when he saw Luna down there, he was half leaning off the building, so none of the damn walkers snuck up on him now them as Luna was down there with him. Popping off another few rounds, he sighed in relief when Luna Apparated back up onto the roof with the unconscious wizard.

"He's badly burnt, probably has a few broken bones too," Luna muttered wide eyed, checking his head he found no injuries that was one less thing to worry about. "Rennerverate!" she quickly cast. The burns were on his shoulder and chest.

Harry screwed up his face groaning in agony his body stiff as if he had been petrified. "That fucking hurt," sighing in relief when Luna applied a cooling charm to the burns, which only took the edge off really. "What's happened? Where's Daryl?" sitting up urgently.

"He's outside the fence, he's safe for now, but we do have to get back without anyone seeing." Luna said, and Harry couldn't Apparate them in his condition, thankfully though she knew where exactly to Apparate too. "I'm going to Apparate us out of here, are you going to be alright?"

"Here," Harry said handing over the miniaturised truck, thank fuck he'd accidentally left it out, he hadn't thought ahead of needing bloody transport for Rick and the others. "You'll need to just go ahead, slash the trees in the sign of the Deathly Hallows we'll meet you at the first road, will you know the way back to the prison from Terminus?"

"I've got the map, it won't be a problem," Luna answered before Merle could speak.

Not that Merle actually knew the way if he was honest, at least not until he got to familiar ground at any rate.

"Then do it," Harry said bracing himself, the pain was excruciating but he was working through it, he was used to pain. Harry bit his tongue so hard; the Apparation had been harder and more painful than anticipated. "It's getting dark, you have to go." they'd never stayed out after dark the others were going to worry themselves sick.

"Can you even stand up?" Merle snorted at Harry's stubbornness, grasping a hold of Harry's good arm and standing the dizzy wizard up.

"M'fine," Harry keened lowly, he wasn't walking anywhere, and his leg was fucked.

"Daryl!" Luna called out, "Daryl get over here!"

Of course it wasn't just Daryl that appeared but he was the first, Luna deftly slid her wand back into her wrist holster without a single clumsy moment.

"Me and Merle are going to look for a van or something that will hold everyone; you're going to have to help him. We'll be back as soon as possible," trying to subtly indicate that they had a vehicle already they just needed to make a scene of looking for one.

"Alrigh'," Daryl agreed, unable to hide his concern, wincing at the state Harry was in, he hooked Harry's good arm around his shoulders and basically held on until Harry's feet were barely touching the ground. By the time they started walking Luna and Merle were already gone, quickly looking for their exit path.

"That doesn't look good, son, he'll be going into shock soon," Hershel said getting a look at the wound wincing at the pain Harry was in. He was pretty much out of it already, his head lolling to the side; Daryl was the only thing keeping him upright. "He's going to need pain killers, ibuprofen and penicillin if it gets infected which is a high factor in severe burns. It needs to be covered over to stop any infections first and foremost."

Daryl nodded grimly he knew, but he also knew with potions Harry was going to be just fine, it was just until they got him back to the prison he was going to be in pain and he didn't like seeing Harry that way. He was always so strong, capable and determined, fixing others as soon as they were hurt but when it came to himself he didn't damn well care to fix himself right away. He ignored everyone else as he walked, wondering at the markings Luna had drawn into the trees, it was the same sign of the pendant she wore around her neck, and it belonged to her dad apparently. Hershel, Beth and Maggie had all thanked him for saving them, and he appreciated that. He had a good idea the others were following him and Harry cus they had the weapons to deal with any walkers in the vicinity while they had fuck all.

Either that or officer Friendly thought he'd be able to get them under his thumb again. That ain't gonna happen, the only time they ended up the shit creek without a paddle they were always involved...well not always, there was the Woodbury Gov.


	61. Chapter 61

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 61

"Bloody hell, isn't this bad enough, I feel like I'm being carried around by King Kong, talk about embarrassing," Harry murmured quietly, hissing in pain as he was moved as he had been doing for the past five minutes. Surprisingly Daryl had figured out that Luna was pathing the way for them by drawing the symbol he'd asked her to etch into the trees so they could meet back up without ending up lost in the dark which was quickly creeping up on them at an alarming rate. Although really, neither would get lost since both Luna and Harry had magic, they could use a spell to track one another.

"You know King Kong but don't know the Lord of The Rings?" Daryl scoffed out in amusement, trying to keep Harry as still as he could, but it just wasn't possible, they were walking through trees and climbing over protruding rocks, fallen trees or branches it wasn't exactly easy, thankfully Harry wasn't too heavy, he'd carried bucks heaver, but he didn't tell Harry that but he did amuse himself thinking of his reaction to that particular though.

"Was on the telly, my cousin was watching it," Harry admitted, "Watched a bit of it while I was doing chores," the comment sounded innocent enough, what respectable person didn't give their children chores…they were oblivious to anything behind it, except Daryl since Daryl knew quite a lot about what Harry had been through without getting told a lot of specifics. The wizarding world was brought up a hell of a lot more than the Dursley's were.

"How can he still be coherent?" Hershel muttered to himself, staring at Daryl and Harry's back, the pain he was in must be excruciating. A burn like that would incapacitate anyone, not that he wanted that to happen, he was just surprised is all.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked her father, still badly shaken by what had happened she'd followed the others in silence, clutching Glenn's hand afraid that if she let him go something else would happen. She was so very curious to know how the hell the others had found them…had they been coming to see what Terminus had to offer from the other side and saw the entire thing?

"He's suffering from very severe burns," Hershel explained patiently, as he always did especially when it was his daughters.

"I'm fine, Hershel, don't worry about it," Harry said glancing in the elder man's direction, green eyes reflecting the pain he was in. He'd been in worse pain, well not for this long, as soon as the first task was over he had been taken to Madam Pomfrey and healed. The burn paste worked wonders, dulled the pain completely then healed it. Took twenty-four hours, for it to fully heal leaving him with a red mark that looked like a birthmark until it faded. Giving Daryl a slight amused look, they were being followed, he'd asked Luna to get the damn truck for them so they had a vehicle to get the hell out of here, but Harry suddenly didn't think it would be easy getting rid of them as he assumed.

"Stop here," Harry grunted out, noticing there were no further signs on the trees or recent footprints and they'd veered off into the road from here. Daryl slowly lowered him into the rock planted nearby no doubt observing the same thing. "For some reason, I don't think we're going to get rid of them," he said in a low tone to Daryl, the others all paused as well, hugging at each other shock still prominently displayed on their faces.

Daryl grunted in agreement, his eyes roaming around for any sign of his brother and his girlfriend or walkers. The comforting weight of his crossbow across his back shifted every time Daryl paced around the rock Harry was sitting on. Silently urging his brother to hurry the hell up so they could get to the prison. He had one gun tucked in the waistband of his pants, and his handheld machine pistol was in his hand ready for anything. He did notice that Harry's was missing.

"What happened?" Daryl asked once he noticed everyone was distracted for the moment, probably discussing their next move if they weren't stupid. Although Daryl noticed that Glenn and Maggie had disappeared, but that hadn't been unusual in the farm.

Harry huffed quietly from where he was inspecting the burn; his right hand was prodding at his leg to see if it was just the trauma of falling off a building or if he had broken something. If he had, then he was in deep shit, he didn't have any Skele-Gro, if Luna didn't have any then he'd need to make a new batch. "The explosion happened, blasted me right off the roof," Harry murmured quietly, wincing at the pain his jab elicited, yeah, he definitely had a broken leg, he didn't dare roll his pant leg up, he knew it would be a sorry state of purple already. "Didn't get a chance to gain momentum, my ears were ringing and the pain I couldn't think, although to be honest if I had tried," Harry gestured upwards silently meaning 'flying' "I would have ended up worse off, what the hell caused the explosion anyway, what was it?"

"Large tank of flammable gas," Daryl explained, listening intently to his surroundings but ignoring the others conversing.

"Hey," Harry said, getting Daryl's attention, "Would you be willing to have them with us?"

"Why ask me?" Daryl questioned, brow puckered slightly in confusion.

"They never did anything to me," Harry pointed out, "But they DID leave your brother cuffed to a fucking pipe, and they constantly looked down on you both, especially at the Quarry, I'm not stupid, if you don't want this then we leave them to it, I have no problem with that." even if it meant actually Apparating in front of them, he wouldn't put Daryl and Merle through the shit they'd been through at the Quarry or the farm.

"We weren't at the Quarry," Maggie said, coming out from behind the tree and standing in front of the two hunters. "It's very unfair of you to judge us on others behaviors." she couldn't help but state.

"Point," Harry conceded gracefully, or as graceful as he could look with his side thrumming in agony.

"In fact I think daddy respected you two most out of everyone there," Maggie stated, at Harry's incredulous look she hastened to explain, "You didn't take us for granted or eat our food; you went out to hunt for your own and shared with all of us,"

Harry snorted in amusement, wincing as the move hurt, vividly reminded of the time Lori decided to do a 'thank you' spread for the Greene's which of course, consisted of everyone else cooking, which ninety percent of the food had come from the Greene farm with the meat coming from him and Daryl, while Lori did light cleaning and made lemonade. Leaving him to make sure nothing happened to Carl because his parents were fucking too wrapped up in their own drama to care. What the hell was he thinking even contemplating taking them with him?

The sound of a truck alerted Harry and Daryl that Merle and Luna were on their way back. It didn't take long for them to notice that Merle was backing up the army truck as far as he dared to make it easier for him. The pair leaped out of the truck and wandered over to Harry and Daryl completely ignoring the others.

"Handing em over or they comin'?" Merle asked staring directly at Harry for an answer, but his question had caught the attention of Hershel, Maggie, and Glenn who all tensed.

Harry's lips twitched, Merle wasn't stupid, and he and Luna had probably discussed it on their short trek. "It's up to you and Daryl for now, the rest will need to weigh in later depending on the answer." the others only heard the first half of his statement, since Luna stepped in front of him, thrusting a vial at him arms on her hips, everyone else blind to what it was she'd given him. Harry didn't hesitate; he downed the contents within seconds, before deftly pocketing it. He'd meant it when he said he wanted his people to know first before any of them. He certainly trusted the others more than he would those now currently behind his most trusted.

"Let em," Merle shrugged, he honestly couldn't care less what they said about him, he did, however, want to rub it in their faces that they should have followed Harry though. He was a very good leader, better than Rick proclaimed to be at any rate since they were the one who had two places to live while it looked like they had none. He respected Harry a lot more than he respected his CO even before he pummelled his teeth down his throat.

"Get in the truck if you want to come, now," Harry stated sharply, "All four of us won't fit up front, but it's probably best I don't bend my leg," he was suddenly grateful that Luna had given him the pain reliever, if she hadn't he would have had to endure a long bloody trip to the prison. "I'll have to join the others how long do you reckon it will take?" 'To get back' was left unsaid.

"Thank you, all of you, if it wasn't for you, my daughters…" Hershel swallowed thickly unable to finish.

"Few hours depends on how many pile ups we have to avoid," Merle said after a few seconds of quiet contemplation, getting a few looks from the others still piling into the truck. "Probably more, it's dark." they had to avoid not only cars but walkers as well.

"Go on, the journey's going to be a long one," Harry said, giving the old guy a small smile, "And you're welcome." it was nice to see that they were at least acknowledging the effort they had gone to.

"Thank you," Rick said, coming to stand beside Luna, Merle, Daryl and the sitting Harry, who exuded control and determination even while injured. His son and wife had been helped onto the "I owe you, all of you…" so much, another five minutes and he'd be dead…his wife and son would have eventually followed.

"Not bad for us rednecks who are not worth it, even with guns thrown in eh?" Merle barked bitterly, he still held a lot of resentment for what officer friendly had done to him.

The sound of shuffling, groaning and the sound of metal being hit caught their ears, "We're leaving now!" Luna stated gesturing for both Dixon's to help Harry.

Harry squeaked out in surprise when he was literally carried over to the truck by both of the men. His face going a very unattractive (except Daryl's thoughts) shade of red. "It just crossed over from embarrassing to mortifying," Harry groaned, but there was a slight smile on his face that showed both men he was truly grateful for their help despite the fact it did embarrass him. Honestly, it was as if he didn't weigh anything at all, he probably didn't though compared to the damn bucks they'd caught over the years. The others despite the fact they'd been through a harrowing experience did get a chuckle out of it.

Daryl followed Harry into the back of the truck, sitting down next to him, wrapping his arm around his good side, letting Harry lean against him. Daryl completely ignored everyone's reaction to that, they probably wouldn't figure out the truth behind it anyway. He'd come close to losing Harry, that much he knew despite the fact he didn't know everything yet. Rick was left standing there as Luna and Merle were already slamming the doors to the truck, starting it up, and ready to get the hell out of dodge. Rick cursed quietly, quickly getting himself on board, just in the nick of time since Merle was driving with haste, avoiding hitting Harry's leg as he settled, the sound gears grinding heavily as he changed gear and their breathing was all that was heard for a while before it was surprisingly enough Daryl who opened his mouth and spoke quietly to Harry. "You alright?" his voice echoed around the metal truck.

"I'll be fine, lost my bloody bag when I fell though," Harry grumbled, it had been a decent one too.

"You didn't have anything in it, did ya?" Daryl asked alarmed, was it why Harry hadn't been able to heal himself…had he lost his wand? His trunk?

"Nah, just a couple of tins of food, my gun and knife thankfully though not my favourite." Harry reassured him, knowing exactly what he was thinking he didn't need to read his mind.

"Why were you at Terminus?" Rick asked, interrupting their conversation. "Been looking for somewhere to stay?" a hint of challenge in his voice. At least he still had everyone; it looked as though Harry and the Dixons had probably gotten everyone else killed in a bid to save their own hide. He knew the last part of the statement probably wasn't true, he was just extremely sore at having to be rescued…at having failed his family.

Daryl growled low in his throat, clenching his hand into a fist, Harry was the only reason he wasn't over there and punching him in the face. Harry had been hurt in a bid to save their fucking lives and the asshole had the audacity to try and goad him? What the hell had he been thinking? He should have said no and gotten the hell out of there.

Harry as if sensing his violent thoughts, just squeezed his thigh; he honestly couldn't care less what Rick said to him. Number one, he was just trying to let off steam after feeling useless and cornered. Two he didn't matter enough for Harry to even take offense. He would have thought more, but the pain he was in and the potion had made him woozy.

Maggie had to bite down on her tongue as she looked around at the others, they wanted no part in this, yet Rick it seemed was determined to close every door they had available to them while ignoring everyone's advice as if it they were somehow inferior to him. It looked as though Harry was right to question whether the heck he wanted them to come. She tried to reason with why Rick was doing this. He was on edge, he'd almost lost his life, almost lost his wife and son, he'd led them all into a trap that would make anyone try and lash out. It just so happened that Rick was choosing the wrong person to lash out at, the person who damn well saved all their lives. They were starving, nigh on exhausted, and tired beyond belief and still in some semblance of shock.

Glenn as if sensing her thoughts, brought his girlfriend close to him; he had so much he wanted to say to Harry. Yet his mind and body were slowly drifting to sleep as the huge weight became too much - well that and the slow rumbling and motion of the truck they were in and the sense of safety however temporarily it was. They'd been walking in the direction of sanctuary now for over a week, rarely stopping, with Lori's labor looming closer than ever. He couldn't blame Rick for wanting to get her to safety; he could just see him reacting the same if Maggie had been in that position.

Beth and Jimmy did pretty much the same thing, Hershel watching them without his disapproval for once, he was just too glad his daughters had gotten out of there alive. Definitely too much of a close call, and despite his aching body, his eyes remained alert and awake, watching over his children and also observing the others. Especially Rick, he had to make sure the young man didn't go overboard. For some reason, Rick was beginning to actually listen to him when he gave him little bits of advice. Perhaps due to the fact he would be helping Lori give birth.

"I don't suppose you have any medical supplies in those bags of yours Daryl?" Hershel asked, keeping his voice quiet as not to wake those who were managing to get some sleep.

Daryl shook his head; none that he would want anyway, everything was safely ensconced in the prison walls. Nobody was going to wake Harry up to apply a bloody bandage, not on his watch. The potion had thoroughly knocked him the hell out by the look of it. The ride reversed suddenly before it got ten times bumpier, probably driving off road, and it didn't even make Harry stir. Knowing how light a sleeper he was and that he jerked awake at any noise, confirming he really was out of it, what had been in that potion Luna had given him? He was probably going to be pissed as hell when he did wake up.

 

"Hey, you sure you're alright with them coming?" Luna asked after flicking her wand casting a silencing spell so their voices didn't end up carrying to the people in the back. She knew what had happened, but it had been mentioned only in passing and while she'd been shocked it hadn't sunk in the ramifications that Merle probably felt to this day after being left for the walkers in such a way. Getting shot at hadn't even made him sound that way he'd just a few minutes ago. The map lay forgotten temporarily on her lap.

Merle just grunted, he didn't want to open that particular door the whole thing not just the fact he'd been left behind. He'd slammed it firmly shut after wakening up and Harry laying it bare at his feet. Literally, since he had been talking to him from the end of his bed. It had been a wake-up call he needed to stop using. Which wouldn't have been possible without Harry giving him those Phoenix tears... things. He wasn't sure what the hell they had done but the urge to use had never returned. He'd actually found something worth living for, well more than just protecting his brother.

Luna rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation, men! Honestly, why did things have to get really bad before they spilled the beans. At least most men, she amended herself, Ron had been the complete opposite of what Merle and Harry are, Ron had wore his emotions on his sleeve, while Harry and Merle kept their real thoughts hidden. She understood about not wanting to talk about certain things, though, so she decided to leave it at that. She knew Merle probably wouldn't give in to her badgering, not about talking at any rate. He wasn't big on talking about his emotions.

"Do you know what caused that explosion?" Luna asked, changing the subject.

Merle went red in the face, "Me," he admitted gruffly. "I hit a gas tank."

"Well you were asked to create a distraction, and I'll say this for you," Luna said, "You know how to make a decent one."

Merle snorted half amused by her statement, before he slammed on the breaks again, cursing furiously, at this rate it was going to take them at least four hours to get back to the prison if they kept encountering pile ups. Glad for the distraction, he didn't want to talk about what happened let alone with Luna. If anything though she'd probably understand most, he'd been cuffed for all of a few hours while Luna had been kidnapped for nearly a year.

"Reverse and take a right, then a left we should leave the pile up behind us," Luna said absently after looking at the map. The dots made it incredibly easier, the dots moved whenever they did, thank Merlin for Hermione. Which meant they always knew where they were, even if they ended up lost - Merlin forbid.

Merle shifted into reverse, shifting slightly, as his bladder protested its fullness, he definitely wasn't going to get out the damn truck and pee anywhere that wasn't home. Having to use the mirrors instead of glancing back like he was used to when he was driving which was utterly useless, it was pitch black out there. This was going to be the longest night of his life since this whole mess started.

"Yeh brought your iPod?" Merle said, as he swiftly reversed the truck to the right and began to drive again, praying that there would be no more pile-ups just for at least five damn minutes.

"I never go anywhere without it," Luna said, rummaging in her bag for it, there weren't many songs Merle liked on it, her fingers brushed against the cold metal and grabbed on. Unwinding the earphones she passed it over, assuming he wanted to listen to it.

Merle shook his head, never once taking his gaze away from the darkness in front of him, there was no way he was gonna crash this thing. "Charge it; we're going to be here for hours."

"Do you know how sweet you can be?" Luna teased as she did just that, removing the charger and letting the iPod fill up.

"Don't tell anyone," Merle muttered sardonically.

Luna laughed, shaking her head at Merle's sense of humor.

"Seriously, don't tell anyone," Merle added.

"Don't worry I won't," Luna answered, "I don't want anyone to have a heart attack." she added snorting at the mental image that created.

"Or maybe you can," a vindictive shark-like grin on his face.

Turning right Merle relaxed as he drove, it looked as if they were getting a break from pile-ups for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people were confused at what had started the explosion so I did have to add this! will Daryl get into it with his brother when he finds out what happened? Or will he be forgiven for actually making sure nothing happened to Harry? Sorry, there wasn't much drama in this chapter but I've been really busy the past few days with Christmas and all I've not been on as much! speaking of that MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! I hope you have a wonderful day :D and get everything you want! so let reviews be like Christmas cards this year! R&R please :D


	62. Chapter 62

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 62

The ride back to the prison ended up taking over six hours, not that anyone that wasn't Merle, Luna, Rick or Daryl would know, since they were the only ones who remained awake during the tense drive. The truck was stopped more than it was going, the pile-ups were just utterly ridiculous and Merle had used every swear word he knew during that time which was quite a lot. Even those used to Merle's ways would have blushed furiously. Luna however, did get a great deal of amusement out of them, and often made a mental note to herself to remember them. Light was beginning to surround them and on the horizon as they drove into their sanctuary, another night in the outbreak had passed.

"Where is here? Why did you drive so long to get somewhere to sleep?" Rick demanded to know, as everyone stretched out a little, not capable of much more in close cramped quarters, not that anyone complained. It was the first full night of sleep they'd had in a long time. Their bellies certainly complained though, they'd had nothing but tin of spaghetti and beans shared between them yesterday. Hell, some days they went without any food whatsoever.

"Just think about it for a few minutes, I'm sure you're smart enough to work it out on your own," Harry said sarcastically, the fact his voice had that 'just awake' quality to it didn't change a thing. "Ah, there we go," he said, hearing Anubis and Hela barking, "Looks like you weren't the only one that didn't get any sleep." he commented to Daryl, as Merle threw back the flap and unlatched the back making it easier to get out.

"Thank god you're back!" Harry heard Andrea said, concern lacing her voice. "Is everyone alright?" she added with a great deal of hesitance in her voice. She was too far away, probably talking to Luna.

"We're all back, that's the main thing," Luna said, reassuring the woman gently.

"Who got hurt?" Andrea asked, her tone sharpening, understanding the meaning behind Luna's words.

"Harry, but he'll be fine," Luna said a little grudgingly, she just wanted to get them inside, get Harry tended to before the potion wore off completely. He'd been running on adrenaline after it happened, which would have prevented him from feeling much of the pain, then the potion, if the pain came back full force he'd be in agony. Harry had already been hurt enough to last him six lifetimes.

"An army truck? Where did you go?" Big Tiny asked quite shocked, as he rejoined them having just locked and secured the prison. He shared a look of relief with Andrea that was sweeping through all of them at the safe return of their remaining numbers. Or so he thought, until he noticed something. "What the…." he trailed off, watching people get down out of the truck, a lot of people the most that had joined the group in one time - usually it was small groups.

"Oh my god," Andrea said in surprise.

"You know them?" Big Tiny asked, relaxing marginally, a few had guns in their hands which had made him quite leery of them, especially seeing as he had nothing but a knife on him. If Harry had been able he would have scolded them for their lack of care in making sure they had adequate protection on them at all times.

"It's Rick and the others, I didn't think we'd ever see them again," Andrea admitted making her way to the back of the truck in a few short steps.

To the surprise of everyone in the other group, Andrea completely bypassed them without saying a word, she had only eyes for Harry and they were filled with worry and fear. "We need to get him inside so Merle can patch him up," she said, next to Harry, Merle was the only other 'healer' in the group although Daryl could do it decent enough.

"Oh no, you aren't carrying me again," Harry said when both Dixons advanced on him, only to be utterly ignored, for such rough men they were gentle in easing him out of the damn truck. "I'm beginning to think you both like carrying me around like a sack of potatoes!" he was just glad the first time they had he'd been unconscious! Admittedly it was a long, long time ago, two months before the outbreak had gotten bad enough that they'd had to bolt from the cabin. "It isn't funny, Luna!" Harry hissed out in protest as she laughed at him from behind her hand. He rolled his eyes and gave in when even Andrea joined in and Big Tiny guffawed as he hovering over the Dixons and Harry just in case any help was needed.

Suddenly everyone was surrounding them, their voices overlapping, primarily concerned, and momentarily curious to know what had gone down. Especially when they caught sight of Rick and the others coming in behind them looking shocked, mollified, stunned, and hopeful, awed each face showed a variety of different emotions but those were the strongest ones of all.

Rick felt something large and irremovable sink into his gut as he looked around and the realization began to bubble within him. This wasn't just somewhere to camp out until they went on the move again. Harry and his lot had found somewhere permanent (or as permanent as anything could be in this new harsh world) to live…somewhere secure, perhaps even impenetrable if it was done right. Not only had everyone survived but they had thrived, added additional people to their group. Swallowing thickly, looking anywhere but at the group so concerned for Harry's safety, his own words echoing in his mind. 'Maybe you people are better off without me! Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe it's just a pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go and find out yourself! Send me a postcard! Go on, there's the door, you think you can do better? Let's see how far you get!' they had been better off without him, this was how far they'd gotten, what a fool he'd been, even if he didn't want to acknowledge it. He had a habit of ignoring things when he got obsessed over something.

Lori watched Andrea, Amy and all the others she had once been close with converse with Harry jealousy shimmering in her gut. They looked healthy, happy even and were thriving in this little community they had set up, in a prison of all places. They didn't look as if they were going hungry, didn't look sick and gaunt like her and her people did. Not only that but she could hear animals, chickens, hens, she swore she even heard a horse, and of course dogs. How could they feed them never mind themselves? She thought bitterly when Rick and the other men couldn't even get enough to feed them. They did look tired, though, not as tired as she and everyone else as it looked as if they'd actually been worried. How she hated the Dixon brothers, they didn't deserve all this, it was good people like her and those who had gone with them that deserved it.

Carl looked around in awe, mesmerized by the sight of a secure place, after going from one insecure building to the next, no knowing if they'd end up having to run in a few seconds in because walkers overwhelmed them. He tried to get himself loose from his mother, wishing to pet the dogs, he hadn't seen Anubis in so long and he'd gotten bigger and better since then. Not to forget made a friend who was just as big and adorable as Anubis unfortunately, his mom wouldn't let up. He noticed that Harry was leaving now; he must be going to get some rest while he healed. He had gotten hurt while trying to save them, and he felt guilty for that. The last real thing Harry had said to him had driven him on to be independent as possible. He'd professed his disappointment in him, that he wasn't 'grown up' wasn't mature enough to handle a gun. It had hurt and still continued to sting to this very day.

Glenn stared at the prison, a great conflict burning within him, he so wished he had gone with the others that day when they split up. Especially seeing what they had accomplished and he wasn't even inside yet. From where he was he could see trees and vegetable patches at the other side of the prison through the cars, RV and trucks they had grouped together. Grimacing in self-disgust, he felt Maggie tightening her hold in his hand, and he knew…he just knew he would have followed her wherever she went…even if he had been forced to give up a place like this…for he knew she would never have left her sister or her father. Perhaps…perhaps they could start anew, here, safe, protected, and together. Stronger. Glancing at T-Dog he could see the same burning conflict within the man, but unlike him, he had no significant other to hold him up against the knowledge of what he could have had. He gave him a grim nod when the tortured eyes met his, giving him all the comfort he could.

"Merle, let me down, you're in charge until I get back, and its business as normal, is that understood?" Harry told them seriously, glancing at Andrea, Amy, Dale, and Carol "Meaning no special treatment and keep an eye on them." he couldn't care less that they overheard his statement.

"That ain't a problem," Merle said with a small smirk at Harry, sure he'd get enjoyment out of it, why shouldn't he? After what had happened and what Officer Friendly had done to him. He eased Harry down on his good leg, not letting go until Daryl had a good grip on him. Then they left, Harry using his good leg to hop bracing against Daryl for balance. "Get in and hand those guns back over to Andrea," he told them, glancing around at the surrounding prison, slightly surprised there were no walkers along the fence, there usually was during the night. "Ya been out here?"

"It was me," Carol explained, "I took Oscar and Big Tiny with me," understanding what Merle was asking, living in close quarters with people did that to you. She had gone out just half an hour before they got back to let out some frustration on the walkers, killing them then piling their bodies up and driving them to the same crater they used to burn the bodies. There was nothing left of the bodies each time, completely reduced to ash. Sighing tiredly, she watched the group give back the guns they must have gotten from Harry and the others since they were identical to the one's Merle, Harry, Luna and Daryl had so it wasn't a big leap.

"Alrigh' one less thing to do today," Merle murmured wrapping his arms around Luna as she tiredly leaned against him; she hadn't had any sleep either, too worried about Harry and too wired. He sneered at the look some of the others were giving him; he couldn't care less what they thought about him being with Luna. No doubt they thought he wasn't good enough for her, or wondering why she'd be with him. He thought that himself sometimes, but he damn well wouldn't tolerate others doing it.

"Food and drink?" Amy queried, directing the question to Merle, who nodded before long they were shepherding them into the kitchen.

He was too tired for this shit, Merle thought as he sat down, his eyes boring into the members of the old group, wondering what he had been thinking in agreeing to take them back here. He could have said no, but that would have just made them think they were right in how they viewed him. A dirty redneck that would leave them to die, but no, he wouldn't do to them what they had done to him.

"Here, it will keep you awake for a few more hours," Luna said, taking a seat on Merle, she could see he looks the others were giving him and Luna quite frankly felt irritated. Acting shocked that they were together, what the hell did they know about Merle? The urge to tell them to get off their high horses about judging her and Merle was strong. Shaking off her thoughts she pressed the cup into his hand, she'd added a small amount of pepper-up into it.

"This ain't what I need," Merle grumbled but did drink from it, he'd been driving all night, it was warm and would warm him up as well so he paid no mind to the fact it wasn't alcohol or an energy drink. "Thanks," he whispered quietly, but strangely enough the entire room heard it.

\--------------------0

"Is yer leg broken?" Daryl asked as he sat Harry down on the bed in the hospital bed, it was the closest room with a bed in it so it was here they'd come. Quickly moving towards the door he closed it, the others would know to knock before entering, but just to be on the safe side, he locked the door.

"It was," Harry admitted, banishing his trousers, the large bruise was still there where the break had obviously happened. "The potion Luna gave me didn't just knock me out, it's been healing the break in my leg since then." prodding around the area, not quite up to attempting to stand just yet. It would be delicate for days, and could easily re-break if he wasn't careful. A knock at the door surprised them, Harry gestured for him to open it, there was nothing magical out anyway.

"I've brought you some coffee." Carol said giving Harry a concerned glance, blinking slightly at his undressed state, it was a known fact that you never saw Harry without clothes on, not even by accident. Much like Luna, Daryl, and Merle, but since coming to the prison they didn't tend to think on it since they all had a measurable privacy that they hadn't had at the Quarry or the farm.

"Thanks," Daryl said taking both cups moving to hand one to Harry.

"Is there food being made for them?" Harry asked.

"I'm just going to do put something on," Carol explained.

"Porridge only," Harry stated, "It doesn't look like they've been eating well for a long time, giving them a plate of food could cause untold damage, stews and porridge is all they can get for four days at least, then if all goes well they can start eating what we do."

"What sort of damage?" Carol asked confused and quite curious if truth be told.

"Long story short? It can cause heart failure, it only takes a few days of not eating to cause the imbalance, going as long as they have…it could be fatal, they'll also need vitamins to replace what's been lost," Harry informed her. "Look up refeeding syndrome; I'm sure one of the books in the library will have the information you need."

"Are there any signs we have to look out for?" Carol asked wide eyed, the seriousness of it sinking in.

"Actually I don't I'm no expert on it, what I do know was told to me by my best friend," Harry explained, wincing as jabbing pains hit him, that was the potion wearing off. "But they'll probably feel colicky, abdominal pains after eating, reflux symptoms and nausea…" he elaborated after seeing the look on her face. Symptoms he knew all too well since he suffered them after being starved by the Dursley's, then Hermione had begun to force him into eating porridge and healthier foods for a week when he got back to Hogwarts. Then again after the year on the run and not eating properly again.

"I'll get on it," Carol said, realizing he was beginning to hurt again, closing the door she made her way back to the kitchen, making a mental note to look up refeeding syndrome when she had a moment. Her daughter was sleeping in the cafeteria on a sleeping bag; she'd refused to go to bed, instead stubbornly bringing down the sleeping bag she hadn't used since the first night here. Teenage rebellion mixed up with genuine concern for a man she knew her daughter looked up to, adored, she'd go so far as to say she probably loved him too. She didn't mind, to be honest, she was rather glad for it - anything was better than looking up to an imitating her husband, Ed. Giving Hela a pat before she moved to the stove, gathering food to make for everyone. They were back and they were safe, that was all that mattered who cared about the lack of sleep?

\----------------------------0

As Harry removed his trunk and set it to its normal size Daryl washed his hands and began raking in the drawers for something to use to cover the burns. He wasn't sure how magic could make burns just disappear, but given what else he'd seen it do he wasn't going to deny the possibility. Finding a few plasters big enough, he snagged one out, before grabbing a still wrapped bandage to go around the injury.

"Let me," Daryl said snatching the jar out of his trembling fingers, grabbing the scissors he cut through the remains of Harry's burnt t-shirt, "You got something you can take for the pain?" he would have to remove the rest from the burns otherwise it was just an infection waiting to happen.

"Can't take anything for another hour at least," Harry admitted shaking his head, "You'll just have to remove them, the area's numb, it shouldn't hurt too badly."

Cursing quietly, he picked the edges up before ripping them away instead of wasting time peeling it and prolonging the agony. Picking the jar back up he opened it and found it was some sort of orange paste, different from all other 'salves' he'd seen yet. Scooping it out of the container, he began to spread it across the burn, other than a hiss from Harry he remained stoic during the entire thing. "How long does it stay on?" he asked after the thick paste was spread all over the wound, he could see Harry's muscles uncoiling as if the pain was already easing considerably. Undoing the tabs he put the plaster over the wound, and true to his thoughts it was big enough. He flicked the bandage back over to the open drawer, not seeing a need for it.

"Until it mends the damage, it will be healed by tonight or tomorrow morning," Harry explained flexing his shoulders delicately, they'd been bunched up for the past twenty minutes and they ached something fierce. Sighing tiredly, he pressed his head against Daryl's chest, slightly surprised by his actions tonight, he'd gone as far as to move further away when Carol came in earlier that day, yet he'd held him close in the truck as well as carried him it was definitely a jarring change, one he wasn't all that opposed to if he was honest. "Well, I definitely didn't see this coming this morning."

Daryl snorted at Harry's statement, that might be true, but he hadn't seen himself worried to hell over Harry's wellbeing. He'd known Harry wasn't immortal, that he could be injured, could be killed in an abstract way. He'd forgotten it all when he learned what magic was capable of and seen him in action. What could hurt him when he was capable of so much after all? He'd forgotten he was only human, and he swore never to make that mistake again.

Wrapping his strong muscular arm around him, his fingers at his neck, absently stroking him as he mused to himself, he noticed everything, he'd always seen it as a blessing, and rarely did he think of it as a curse. He had seen Harry's reaction to him recoiling away earlier when Carol came in, it had been covered up pretty quickly, but he'd still seen it. He had also seen the resigned acceptance and understanding, which had made him feel even worse. He hadn't had much of a chance to think about it again until now since most of his thoughts had been on the 'mission' and Harry being hurt. The thought of losing him was unbearable.

"We best go," Harry said without moving, both of them were starving, and thirsty, despite the fact they hadn't touched their cups of coffee. Then there were going to be questions…a lot of questions, and a lot more people than he'd anticipated there to learn about magic - his magic.

They'd live blissfully for a few more hours believing that was all they had to worry about.

Unbeknown to them, the Governors people had been in the area and saw the group returning and left immediately to inform the Governor of what they'd observed. Due to the fact there were so many people he hadn't added to the wards in the vicinity, the two strangers had slipped by Harry's notice.

Whether anyone would pay for that with their lives remained to be seen.

All hell was about to break loose upon the prison from more than a single source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have loved nothing more than to give you another chapter as a 'gift' for Christmas day but unfortunately, it wasn't possible sorry guys but I do have friends and family and we celebrate Christmas day too so I wasn't able to get on my computer let alone get a chapter typed up! I hope you aren't all too disappointed! ahem nor disappointed about the chapter as well...sooo there we go! will the prison end up completely destroyed? Will they try a stealthy attack or will they just barrel head along? will it be that destroyed they need to begin searching for everything all over again? or will the gov just drive through a truck of walkers in warning? Will they become aware of Harry's magic and stop or will they not live to tell the tale? R&R please and HAPPY NEW YEAR for when the time comes ...in case it's not updated in time for the new year :D I hope you all had amazing holiday!


	63. Chapter 63

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 63

"Why are you making porridge?" Mira queried as she helped Carol with the food, noticing that she and Carol were making two different meals, the cut potatoes were already on boiling away in a pot of oil, the oil Mira had brought back with her, Carol stood next to her stirring the pot of porridge in question. Mira added the last of the cut potatoes into the boiling oil. Scooping up the peelings and putting them in the bin, occasionally looking over at the newcomers, for some reason they weren't what she had imagined. She'd heard about most of them, and most of it wasn't good not that they had been vicious and cutting, just telling the truth as they saw it.

"Harry says to give them porridge," Carol answered quietly, they had some cinnamon they could put into it as well, give it a bit of taste, unfortunately no milk. "Will you look after it for me? I have something I want to collect from the library,"

"Of course, I'll keep an eye on Sophia too," Mira confirmed, knowing that Carol would have asked that next, she always did. Ever since she'd almost lost her daughter she kept a very close eye on her. Not that she'd been there, but she knew about it and what Harry had done - which didn't surprise her the least. He was every definition of a hero that she'd always imagined him to be, but also extremely concerned about revealing magic, for all the opposite reasons she'd thought. He didn't care about the rules, he cared about the people he had under his care, worried that they wouldn't react well to the revelation so had hidden something that would have made everything easier. She couldn't imagine how difficult it was to desire to use magic but not doing so. Yet he did it with ease, it was the opposite of her, wishing so badly that she was magical when she was younger.

She hoped for his sake that they accepted that part of him, she didn't want to imagine what would happen if Harry decided to leave them to it, they had no idea how much magic had kept their lives more than just tolerable in this new world.

Noticing the chips were nearly ready, Mira put on the garden peas and warmed up the corned beef which had been previously removed from its tin earlier. She noticed that Oscar, Big Tiny and Axel looked very uncomfortable, which was very unlike them, she made a mental not to speak with them later, find out what it was.

"How long have you been here?" Beth asked Amy, it was warm in here, probably from the cooking and of course of the coffee she'd been given. She'd always imagined prisons to look bleak and depressing, and wondered if they had made changes to it. She honestly didn't care at this point; she was safe, safe for the first time in months.

"The entire time," Amy explained, "We found it within a few days after the group split up." she was ever so glad her sister had decided to follow Harry.

"So soon?" Amy gasped, wide eyed.

"We had a map of the area," Andrea was the one to speak, "The morning after Merle, Daryl and Harry began to look for somewhere we could stay. They narrowed it down to a few locations, and ten minutes later we began to make our way here by the most direct route, dealing with about a dozen pile ups, but it was worth it." exhausting but worth it.

Despite the fact they'd been talking, Harry's group quietened down when they heard doors opening, judging by the quietness of the footsteps they could accurately gauge that it was most likely Daryl. To their surprise it was Carol, who came through, but uncharacteristically she had a frown on her face, it became apparent why, when Daryl AND Harry stepped into the room. Even Daryl had a scowl on his face at the fact Harry was refusing to slow down even after being hurt.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes," Mira told Harry absently, they probably hadn't eaten since this morning and were no doubt extremely hungry.

"Thank you, Mira," Harry said, his voice lower than normal, a grimace of pain appeared on his face as he sat down.

"Harry, son, you really should be resting," Dale said, if it weren't for he pain he could clearly see written across Harry's face, you wouldn't think anything had happened. Yet they knew he had a significantly bad burn across his chest, which was now hidden by dressing and a new t-shirt. He knew even as he spoke Harry would do whatever he had to, he constantly worked himself to the bone and no matter how many times he told him to slow down he didn't - not until he burnt himself out and actually slept more than six hours. On those days they left him to sleep, not even going near the cell block lest they wake him up.

"We will all be just as soon as we've eaten," Harry informed Dale, in too much pain to even think of staying up.

"You are letting us stay here aren't you?" Beth asked, the thought of being forced back out there was terrifying, she'd recently had a big dose of reality, of the world they were in now being confronted with cannibals. She had almost been killed to be eaten like cattle.

"I cannot say," Harry replied grimly, "There is always a vote on whether to let people in or not,"

"But you know us!" Jimmy protested immediately, "Hershel let you on his farm! Let everyone on the farm!"

"We more than paid back our debt," Harry retorted sharply, "We bought in game for you after Otis was killed by Shane, and we never took food from you except for a single night. We saved everyone's life and got them off that farm."

"You'd really see us out?" Jimmy paled looking stricken.

"Do not forget they just saved our lives again," Hershel added, placing a calming hand on Jimmy, he was still a teenager in so many ways, quick to talk without thinking and making a tense situation worse. Hopefully Harry would understand that and go easy on him.

"As I said its group decision, we can't make it on the fact we knew each other for a fortnight!" Harry said calmly, giving a nod of respect to Hershel, part of him felt guilty for saying it but he couldn't bring himself to lie. If the group didn't want Rick here then he would have to go.

"If anything it works against you," Luna pointed out, still sitting on Merle.

"What does that mean?" Rick demanded to know, upon seeing the looks the four gave him he hastened on. "Look…look…look, we can work it out, even if it's just until Lori gives birth." going from demanding to desperate in a nanosecond.

"Same shit officer friendly, you should try a new record," Merle grunted, scoffing at him. He'd tried that crap at Hershel's farm, just until his son recovered his arse; he'd spent the rest of the time trying to convince Hershel to let him stay. Mira, Chloe, Patrick, Michonne, Oscar, Axel and Big Tiny glanced sideways at Merle wondering what he meant by that.

"Have you all eaten?" Harry asked his group, ignoring the fact Rick had opened his mouth to respond before it became clear to him that it wasn't him Harry was talking to.

"Yes," it was Carol who spoke for them as she handed over a plate to Daryl and Harry, as Mira passed one over to Merle and Luna.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Want to try that again without lying?" either they hadn't eaten or it was just Carol.

"We had some stew at four o'clock," Carol admitted, they were too worried to cook a meal for them all.

"Where are Andre and Luke?" Harry asked Michonne, noticing the two missing.

"They're sleeping in my room," Michonne replied, "I've just checked on them."

"Have any of you slept at all?" Harry then asked, glancing at everyone.

In sync they all wordlessly shook their heads.

"Then get some food down your necks and sleep in turns, we can dispense with the usual routine for today," Harry said, "We as well as Oscar, Axel, Patrick, Dale, and Mira will take the first sleep, the others afterwards." at least by then they would be awake and the rest of their best fighters could sleep.

Rick's eyes flared with irritation at being ignored and completely useless, just sitting there waiting on them saying whether they could stay or not. He'd been observing everything since they entered the prison, getting a glimpse of the rather packed pantry; they had a lot of food. They had cars, a routine by the sounds of it, safety; it really irked him something rotten that they'd been able to do what he had longed to do for so long.

"Which cell block?" Andrea queried, much to the newcomers confusion, as she stood up to help Carol and Mira distribute the food.

"Any empty one," Harry replied, obviously understanding what she meant. "Thank you, Carol," he murmured at she placed a plate of food in front of him. He was absolutely starving, probably not as much as the other group, but he hadn't been responsible for them; they had made their own choices.

"Thank you," Glenn said in gratitude to the woman he didn't know, but she seemed well in sync with Carol and Andrea. He didn't care that it was only porridge, it was food, it was warm, and he was grateful. He dug in using actual plates and utensils, something they hadn't done since the farm.

T-Dog smiled gratefully at Andrea, his brow furrowed, he honestly didn't understand it. How could these people get on with Merle? How could they do what he asked of them without so much as a glare? He could see they respected the Dixon brothers, it and it was an odd sight to say the least. He hadn't gone with them because he'd assumed life would be unbearable with the prejudice brothers - or rather brother Daryl had saved his life after all. His eyes widened suddenly as one of them spoke too quietly for him to hear to Merle and both men burst into laughter. What the hell had happened? He didn't get it; prejudice ingrained in someone such as Merle didn't disappear overnight.

Lori staring down at the bland bowl of porridge, while the others scoffed down chips, peas and corned beef. She eyed their food with primitive hunger, she hadn't eaten anything proper in months yet they were given porridge while others ate a proper meal in front of them, she really, really hated them. How could they be so cruel?

Rick squeezed Lori's arm in warning, sensing she was ready to say something. They needed to stay here, he would work on them, turn it around in his favour. He could see just how handy this place could be, feverishly thinking how they could prepare themselves for anything that came their way. Could they really all be happy living with Harry as a leader, they were all older than him except perhaps one, he thought eyeing Patrick as he quickly consumed the large bowl of porridge. How could they stand taking orders from a young guy or worse from two prejudice rednecks that caused more harm than good?

He noticed the rest were eating porridge as well, as if they didn't matter as much as Luna, Harry, Merle and Daryl. He would need to observe them, find what buttons to push, he felt sure he could be a better leader here than Harry. He was the sheriff after all, and was used to leading civilians. Even if they did like Harry, there was no way they really tolerated the Dixons. He would prove himself the better leader and take over running this place.

Harry watched as Axel and Oscar made themselves scarce, murmuring a quiet goodbye before leaving, they were definitely not their usual self. He looked around the rest of his people finding nothing out of the ordinary, had they just gotten a fright? Or was there something else going on. He narrowed in on Big Tiny, he was being acting weird as well, and they hadn't acted like that since they'd been wholeheartedly welcomed into the group. Did they think for some reason that Harry was going to tell them to leave? Which was just ludicrous really. Still if that was what he was worrying about he had to nip that in the bud before the three decided to leave before 'Harry' could tell them to or some such nonsense.

"Big, come here," Harry said, gesturing with his finger, the frown still on his face. Big was still sitting next to Merle so he didn't need to move much to get close to Harry. He just sat up a bit and scooped his chair closer; he knew people hated having to look up at him to talk to him especially when they were sitting down so that was why he remained sitting.

"You alright?" Big Tiny said, his eyes roaming over Harry, he honestly expected Harry to collapse any given moment. He'd realized a long time ago that Harry was one touch son of a bitch; he did more than anyone else in the prison and brought back stuff they didn't essentially need but did it for the kids. Seeing what he had earlier, he realized Harry was tougher than even he had realized.

"Did something happen earlier?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing in on Big Tiny, that look usually appeared if they were trying to lie to Harry for whatever reason. Like earlier they hadn't eaten and lied and said they had, but Harry seemed to know each and every time they did.

"No," Big Tiny gazed back in honest confusion, wondering what Harry meant.

"You, Oscar and Axel are acting odd, why?" Harry continued they were far too quiet for the other group to hear, not that they were trying to. Amy and Beth were chatting like best friends who'd been apart for a few weeks not nearing a year. Glenn, T-Dog, Maggie and Jimmy were talking animatedly with Carol, Andrea and Dale. Carl had snuck off to pet Anubis and Hela; sitting near Sophia looking at her longingly as if he wanted to talk to her but didn't want to wake her up

Big Tiny shifted in embarrassment, he hadn't been aware that their emotions was so obviously displayed. He knew Axel and Oscar would be just as embarrassed when they found out Harry could read them so easily. When you spent most of your life inside a prison you learn to close yourself off, otherwise you were just vulnerable. Some were better at it than others admittedly, but those who hadn't been as good at hiding their feelings had people to protect them.

"Tell me," Harry urged, "I really don't want you, any of you, doing something stupid."

"Is he going to be one of the leaders?" Big Tiny blurted out, asking the question that had been plaguing him, Axel and Oscar since the others had come in.

"He?" Harry questioned, having a good idea but honestly preferring that Big Tiny get it all out, so there was no chances of misunderstandings.

Merle glanced at Harry, snorting, very much aware that Harry already knew what Big Tiny meant, even he did and that was without his ability to read folks minds. He heard everything, it was hard not to since they were literally having the conversation at his back, Luna too was alternatively looking at Harry's conversation or watching the rest of their original group subtly.

"Rick, the old leader," Big Tiny admitted, his brown eyes shadowed.

"What exactly have you heard about him that's making you so worried?" Harry asked perplexed, sure he hadn't got on with Rick because of his actions. Like not looking after his kid properly, preferring to put the needs of the entire group before him, and the entire drama between Shane, Lori and him. He'd been doing alright up until he'd decided to be a dickhead and dictator, laying the blame at their feet for Shane's death as if it was their fault. He couldn't think of anything anyone would say that would make three of his people want to run from the damn prison. "Merle, what exactly have you been telling them?" he asked the most obvious person that would say bad things about Rick Grimes.

"I ain't told nobody nothing," Merle glared at Harry for his presumptions, although he couldn't quite blame him for that. He was curious himself, if he ain't said nothing then why were they worried? "He was a cop, do the math." he added grunting when Luna elbowed him for his troubles.

"Is that why?" Harry asked turning back to Big Tiny questioningly, noticing that the man in question was listening intently to the conversation or trying to at any rate. He and Lori were the only ones that weren't talking as if they had some sort of reservations about staying, which couldn't be the case since Rick had just moments ago begged to be allowed to stay.

"He left Merle cuffed to a pipe and left him there, he obviously doesn't care about convicts, or ex-convicts," he pointed out cautiously, they all knew Merle had served time, probably his way of letting him, Axel and Oscar know that their past wouldn't be held against them in his usual way. He would never trust Rick Grimes to have his back, not like he trusted everyone else here.

Harry arched an eyebrow, noticing that Merle glanced at Big Tiny his blue eyes clouded in confusion; evidently it wasn't Merle who had spoken about it. "Who told you about it?" he asked in genuine curiosity, ignoring the painful thumping of his leg as it was repaired.

"Oscar and I overheard Andrea and Amy talking to Michonne," Big Tiny admitted, noticing the woman in question standing up.

"And they were talking about Merle?" curiously, honestly women! What was he going to do with them? They liked gossiping way too much for his taste, although he was just glad and grateful that they weren't more like Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Actually we were discussing Amy's pendant, and we got onto the subject of how Andrea got it," Michonne informed them as she passed them by, her hands full of empty bowls.

"Ah, yeah, that was a close call," Harry nodded wryly, he hadn't been there himself but he'd heard what happened in full detail.

"HARRY!" Sophia shrieked at the top of her lungs, kicking herself out of the sleeping bag she was in and barrelling towards him before anyone could stop her she wrapped herself around him, clinging on for dear life. All the while Harry was thanking Merlin that she'd been on this side of him otherwise he would have probably passed out.

"Easy, Sophia," Harry grunted, grabbing a hold of her arm that was too close to the burns for comfort. Healing or not it was still bloody painfully sore. "I'm fine, I'm sorry I ruined your party,"

"You didn't," She said vehemently, she'd known he'd come back, even when it got dark she'd just known it. "We saved a bit of cake for all of you." she informed him when she finally let go. Only then did she notice the others, her eyes roamed over all of them before she noticed Carl. A wide grin of delight spread across her face as she raced over to him and hugged him as well, she'd missed him so much.

"What happened out there? Why did you all leave?" Carol asked, at the same time Andrea asked, "How did you know something was going to happen?"

"That we'll discuss tomorrow," Harry said with a grimace, it wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to at all. "As for you lot, go with Andrea, Michonne, and Luna they'll get you settled in for now, we will let you know tonight what's happening I think we can all agree that we need some sleep." Harry informed the group glancing at Rick in particular knowing if anyone would be a problem it would be him. He would need to speak to Carl at some point, the boy looked very conflicted, and as if he wanted to come over and speak to him yet something was stopping him. He probably felt betrayed and angry that he'd took off in the night without so much as a goodbye, taking Sophia as well, his only friend. Standing up, using the table to keep him stable, putting his weight on his foot fully for the first time, other than a twinge of pain it was fine.

"You can tell the others to stop worrying, it will never happen," Harry informed Big Tiny, even if he had wanted to the concern they had would have made him change his mind. They came first, they'd helped them get this place into tip top shape and protected the others and looked after the kids. They deserved a bigger say than Rick and the others did right now. Plus Rick's decisions had led them into a damn cannibalistic trap that would have led to their deaths if not for the spell he kept on Carl's wellbeing when it became obvious his own bloody parents couldn't keep an eye on him.

Merle snorted, "Ain't that the truth," He knew Harry didn't trust the man either, for the very same reason he or the other three ex-prisoners didn't either.

"Some porridge will be sent to you in a few hours, you need to learn to eat three meals a day again," Harry informed them as they were escorted out the room. "Starting with porridge and stews, if we were to give you greasy food after such a long time of starvation the consequences could be severe, it could even lead to heart failure, we'll also give you vitamins to help your body replace what its lost, especially for you, even if it's a bit late, every little helps." here he looked at Lori with a pointed look. He had seen her ingratitude at the food, and quite frankly it annoyed him that she was still the same person she had been nearly a year ago. You would think that after so long she'd realize how damn lucky she was to be in this situation now. Especially given her situation before they drove back to the prison. He noticed that Hershel was nodding, he might have become a veterinarian but he knew what Harry was saying was the truth and now understood why he'd chosen to give them Porridge for their meal.

Lori clutched her stomach; her gasp was missed amongst the general noise everyone was making. Panicking slightly at the twinges she felt, no, it couldn't be happening so soon, it wasn't time, it was far too early. She grasped a hold of her son as he came back beside the rest of the group with a gesture from Harry. One hand still on her stomach, relief sweeping through her when nothing else happened; she most certainly wasn't going into labour so soon. It was difficult enough to have a baby even with modern medicine without having complications or early births in a world without a doctor, medical supplies and safety.

Before long the group understood Andrea's earlier words, as they were escorted to a cell, Andrea telling them to pick whatever cell they liked since they were all free.

"Thank you, Andrea," Glenn said looking around in wonder, he couldn't care less that it was a prison.

"Here, some proper covers, the ones on the bed aren't all that comfortable we use them to throw over the door to give us privacy," Luna said, entering the block, her arms filled with folded patchwork quilts. Each of them took one, with gratitude, before long her hands were once again free. A small smile appearing on her face as Maggie and Glenn took the closest one to the door; it started off everyone doing the same thing. Hershel took it upon himself to guide his daughter into one, motioning for Jimmy to pick one; he wasn't under any circumstances going to let them share. For now he decided to join his daughter - sleep was more important, there was just no point to getting too comfortable if they were going to be asked to leave, and he honestly couldn't predict the answer to the outcome. T-Dog went upstairs as everyone else settled in, Rick and Lori taking separate cells, Carl going in beside his father without so much as a glance back at his devastated mother.

Lori had just sat down on the bed when she gasped again this time more in horror than pain, as she felt herself become wet, her water had just broken, she was in labour. Panting suddenly, her old fears rearing its ugly head, what if she became a walker? What if her and the baby did? What about the others? "HERSHEL!" she cried out, holding onto her stomach as if she could somehow enforce her body to postpone the labour.

The old man groaned silently but swiftly removed himself from the covers he'd just literally put around himself, making a beeline for Lori's cell. Nobody so much as glanced out in curiosity, they were used to Lori calling out for him, and a few weeks ago she'd done the same thing convinced the baby was stillborn since she hadn't felt it move. A very valid fear, they felt for her but they just fucking too exhausted right now to move or care.

Five miles away, the Governor and a group of fifteen of his men left the Woodbury compound, making their way directly to the prison in an army truck with a machine gun on it, a tank followed behind it and then a truck with the men on the back with guns and swords at the ready, salivating at the prospect of more violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance, will Lori bite the dust or will Luna and Harry be able to use magic to save her? IF she does survive she will be given a lot of truths from others in the group that make her change her ways a little but there will still be tension when Rick...'divorces' her so to speak I just need to decide on whom he ends up with...who Michonne ends up with is still up in the air since not many responded to it! Will Carol be able to accept Harry? she is a devoted catholic as is Hershel even though his daughters don't seem to be as uptight as him with their religion would Lori accept magic if it saved her and her daughter? or would she still be disgusted and scared of it for a while? R&R please


	64. Chapter 64

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 64

"LUNA!" Hershel called out urgently, the last thing they needed was to be trapped in a cell block unable to get help now that Lori had gone into labour. It shouldn't have surprised him, inside Lori knew she was safe now, this was the best place she'd ever find to give birth and she'd relaxed enough to let her body know it was safe - not that it worked that way he knew, but it certainly bore thinking about.

"What's doing on Daddy?" Beth asked, peering out of the cell door, exhaustion clearly written across her face.

"Nothing you have to worry about, go get some sleep," Hershel said, gesturing for her daughter to go back to bed, there was no point to them all being up. He was just relieved he had slept in the truck while they were driving to the prison, it would give him the strength he needed to aid Lori in giving birth to her child.

"What's happening?" Luna asked frowning as she opened the cell door, wondering what was happening now; it was always something with the group. It was as if they were incapable of living without some sort of drama. Not all of them, she thought, the Greene's had been peaceful people, at least until Shane had gone completely around the bend and began shooting the walkers in the barn which was an otherwise peaceful farm.

"Do you have a sterile room set up? Any sterile environment?" Hershel asked, sounding desperate, although to be fair, the cell was actually quite clean, especially for an area that they were obviously not using.

"We have a hospital wing set up yes," Luna nodded, "ANDREA!" she called out, a few moments later the blonde was at the other end of the hall with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes?" Andrea murmured loud enough for Luna to hear, she was tired, they all were, the relief and adrenaline that had flowed through them when Harry and the others had returned were beginning to wear off.

"Bring the wheelchair, Lori's in labour we need to get her there and we're all too exhausted to carry her!" Luna called out, causing Andrea's eyes to widen before she quickly swept out of her sight. Luna wandered back into the cell Hershel had disappeared into. "She'll be back in a bit." she informed Hershel who was quietly instructing Lori how to breathe through it.

"You have a wheelchair?" Hershel asked, blinking in surprise, "What else do you have?" hopeful that they had enough equipment to see the birth through.

"A lot," Luna explained with a shrug, especially if you included their potions and other supplies they'd raided over the past near enough year. There was enough to keep the Muggles going with what Harry had at their sanctuary in Fort Benning. The hospital had been untouched, nobody willing to try and get close to raid it and once the turning began they will have panicked before long fleeing or ending up dead and a walker themselves. Harry was thinking of raiding all the veterinarian surgeries within a five mile radius just so he could keep Anubis and Hela healthy.

"We're going to get you somewhere more comfortable where we can do this properly," Hershel said softy, calming the panicked woman down. He hoped they had equipment that he could use to cut her open if it was required. He had gotten her history bit by bit over the past few months; he knew she'd had a C-section with her son, Carl, usually when one had a C-section it was mostly always required for the other babies to be safely delivered. He had said none of this to Rick or Lori, not wishing to alarm them further but he had a feeling that Lori probably knew.

"What's wrong?" Carl's voice was clearly heard, and it was filled with worry and fear.

Before Hershel could speak and probably fill the boy's head with lies, Luna knelt before him, looking him in the eye, treating him like the adult he was so desperate for people to see him as, "Your mum has gone into labour, a little bit early, we're going to do everything we can for her and your little brother or sister alright? I know you want to come, to look after her, but I think its best if you stay and get some sleep…it takes a while for your brother or sister to come, you might even be awake again before the baby gets here."

"I want to come!" Carl said determinedly, but he'd relaxed at Luna's words.

Luna nodded resignedly, she'd suspected he would want to be there, if for no other reason than to see the baby. "Hershel?" she questioned, it was up to him since he was going to be delivering the baby, that wasn't going to be questioned.

"Here we go," Andrea said, skidding to a halt, the wheelchair in front of her and already opened so Lori could sit in it.

"Can you stand up for a minute?" Luna asked Lori softly, Lori's pale face gave a grim nod, and between Hershel and Luna they managed to get the pregnant woman on her shaky feet, shuffling out of the cell side ways before easing her into the chair, which she gripped tightly. Rick was hovering in the background as if he didn't know what the hell to do.

Lori glanced at her son, trying to smile but it came out more of a grimace when he placed a comforting hand on hers. God, she hoped this wasn't the last time she saw her son, he'd grown up so much in the past eight months, she hated that her son had been forced to grow up so fast. She never wanted this for him, what sort of world was it going to be to grow up in? Constantly in danger, constantly on the move, then what? To become a walker in the end? She had long ago given up on the prospect of a cure, after seeing the CDC it had pretty much unravelled from there. She loved him so much, and had thought perhaps she could protect him from it all, that Shane and Rick could protect him from it.

Gripping her son tightly, as they moved through the prison, riding through the pain, why oh why had she chosen today of all days to go into labour? Why couldn't her baby have held off for at least a few weeks? To let her get a bit healthier first…some rest at least before coming. She was however, a little relieved that she was somewhere safe where walkers couldn't get them for this.

"What do you need?" Harry asked, standing in the hospital wing with Carol as the group entered, his question aimed at Hershel.

"Warm water if you have it, disinfectant, alcohol will do," Hershel began, "A scalpel, stitches, and anything you have that might help with the pain," he added the last part as an after thought not truly believing they could have what he asked, and honestly, he didn't blame them, the world was what was it was now.

"Carol?" Harry stated, glancing at her, not even needing words to communicate with his people, Rick realized.

"I'll get the water," she said immediately, quickly moving from the room, not bothering to close the door as she made her way to the kitchen to boil as much water as she could.

Harry didn't even wait for her to leave before moving towards the cupboards beginning to bring things out and place it on a tray, which had also been sterilised before they came in with magic and before Carol had too. Anything they could potentially need was put there, making things easier for Hershel; he knew what it was like to be relied on constantly, so to make the ride smoother he would do what he could to aid him. A large white bottle of disinfectant, a box of gloves, scalpels, a pair of scissors still in their packets, a cannula, barrel and plunger still in their plastic wrapping, and a vial of aesthesia. A box which he immediately put a white bag into, towels, more sheets, and gauze pads, bandages, sterile wipes. Hershel was watching him bring it out wide eyed, so much for them not having it.

"Can you think of anything else you might need?" Harry asked turning to face him, ignoring the shock on their faces just waiting expectantly.

"No…no I can't," Hershel admitted, quite frankly amazed.

"Alright," Harry said nodding briefly, moving the tray which was on a trolley forward, without another word he began to leave the room.

"Harry?" Lori said, breathing heavily, turning to face him, guilt, shame, and relief coursing through her, when Harry turned to face her impassively. "Thank you…I…I…thank you." she croaked, she'd been so terrified at the thought of giving birth without the necessary equipment…only for Harry to have everything she needed to give birth. She had a chance of surviving this now, and she owed it all to Harry who had saved them and brought them here to safety. She wasn't going to give birth in an abandoned properly without even hot water…she had everything. She swore to try and not judge him so quickly, he had been only thinking of her families health when they were given the porridge, as evident by what he had explained less than an hour ago, now this it was just making her feel all the more guilty.

Harry could see the guilt and relief in the woman and listened to her thoughts, perhaps she wasn't too far gone after all. "You're welcome, Lori," seeing the surprised look on her face, she realized like him, it was the first time he'd ever said her name to her face. With that he left the room, making his way toward his own cell, having to make a show of collecting a few things, something he hoped he wouldn't need to do soon. For tonight he was going to finally let all of his people in on his secret, he would be leaving the prison after all, albeit nearing a year later than he said he would be. The prison had always been intended as a pit stop so to speak, somewhere to hole up for winter, which wasn't as bad as he'd assumed it would be, still cold though.

"Finally goin' to get some rest?" Daryl asked joining him as he climbed up the stairs.

"In a bit," Harry murmured quietly, warmth spreading through him, Daryl cared about him a lot, and he hadn't had many people in his life that had. He cherished every single one of them. Or rather cared about him as a person, not someone who would inevitably end the war with Voldemort for them. He didn't understand how people couldn't see past Daryl and Merle's abrasive manners to the good people they were underneath.

Once he was inside his cell, quickly got his trunk to the right size and began to pluck out items the baby would need when it arrived. Clothes, blankets, a Moses basket with its stand, bottles just in case the baby couldn't nurse from it's mother, a tin of baby formula for new born, a dummy, nappies, and wipes, there was a lot more still in there where that lot came from, even baby baths, when he said he'd cleared out supermarkets he meant it, everything had gone in except for the dairy products AFTER the apocalypse since it was off and mouldy. Even the boxed items in the back of the giant supermarkets had done in and remained untouched. It would remain that way until after they'd moved to Fort Benning and he'd not have to explain anything since they'd know - if they came. It would take him forever to get everything out of his trunk but he didn't mind. Dizziness shot through Harry so unexpectedly he swayed where he stood.

Daryl reached out and grabbed Harry, guiding him onto his bed, sitting him down, half frowning half worried. Shaking his head at his stubborn nature, was that how Harry felt dealing with him? If that were the case he didn't know how he dealt with it all the time, it was annoying the hell out of him. "You alrigh'?"

"I'm just tired, the potions take a lot out of you, they use your own magic to help the healing along," Harry admitted before yawning. He shouldn't be up with those potions in his system, he should be resting but he wasn't. He wasn't about to let him know that titbit of information, he didn't like being confined to bed, although after he gave this over to Hershel he was going to get some rest, he couldn't risk permanent damage to his leg by continuously putting strain on it while it was healing. It wasn't stupid; he didn't want to end up walking with a limp for the rest of his life.

"Get some rest," Daryl said, nudging him to lie down.

"I'll sleep soon, you've had less than me, it should be you sleeping," Harry said, his green eyes eyeing Daryl with concern, "We aren't used to going without sleep like this anymore, I guess despite everything we did get complacent here after all."

"Sleep ain't being complacent," Daryl snorted, "It's a requirement."

"Mmm, suppose so," Harry agreed, stifling another yawn, "Unfortunately I don't think any of us are going to sleep when the screaming starts," his room had a silencing spell so nobody could hear what he was saying, but the spell didn't work the other way around, which meant even he'd hear the screaming coming from the hospital wing.

Daryl grimaced at that thought; he couldn't stand her voice let alone listening to her screaming for hours. She had guts though to have a kid in this world, especially after what she'd said about her other kid, hoping he didn't survive the gunshot so he didn't have to live in this world. When you were as quiet as him you heard a lot that people didn't expect you to. She was an idiot for getting pregnant but credit was given for what it was due she'd kept it despite knowing what the future was like - bleak. It would have parents that would protect it to the end, unlike his parents.

He could imagine the little ass-kicker it would grow to be if it grew up alongside all of em, like Sophia, she could kick anyone's ass in a fair fight. Rick ain't stupid enough to go out there with a newborn kid, his son and a wife who'd just given birth, they'd be ripe for the picking. Grievances aside, the others wouldn't condemn the Grimes to that existence as long as they didn't try anything stupid. Not like Rick had done back at the Quarry, just rolled up and took over Shane. He didn't care for either of them, but that's what had caused Shane's descent of the rails, then Lori then being denied his own kid being told he'd have nothing to do with it had caused him to see no opinion other than to kill Rick obviously in hopes that things would go back to normal. Harry beating the shit out of him had obviously been the thing to start it all off.

"Where the hell are you goin' now?" Daryl grumbled in exasperation, he was dead on his feet as it was why couldn't he get him to do a single thing he should?

"Taking this down there just in case I don't get another chance, then I'm coming up for some rest, don't worry," Harry said honestly, seeing the worry made him feel guilty that he was causing it.

"Damn straight," Daryl groused, he'd be staying to make sure he did as well, and it had absolutely nothing to do with Harry's bed being a damn sight more inviting than his sofa bed. The sofa bed had been old when he started using it, the springs were beginning to poke through, he had a suspicion he wouldn't have it much longer.

Harry chuckled, "Don't worry about me, Daryl, I've been through worse, a lot worse than a broken leg and a burn," he bent down to pick everything up only for Daryl to grab them first leaving only the small objects for him to carry.

As they walked along the corridor they both winced at the sudden scream of pain from Lori, damn that was louder than either had anticipated.

"I'm suddenly thinking we really aren't going to get much sleep," Harry said wryly, glancing at Daryl with feral amusement. When they entered the room they saw Carl was sitting on the chair next to his mum wiping her brow with a damp cloth, Rick was standing at the other side, his hand being squashed in Lori's. Lori was mostly covered in white bedding, in the right position for giving birth, with Hershel keeping an eye on things; he'd already donned the white surgical gloves.

Rick blinked in disbelief when he caught sight of all the baby stuff…things. "W-where did you get all that?" he rasped out, his free hand clenching tightly as uselessness began to creep up on him yet again. He had sworn to his wife that they'd be alright and he wasn't the one making sure she was. It was them who had everything to see the birth through with all chance of her surviving, it was them again who had things for the baby when it came. Anger began to stir within him, it was meant to be him.

"Supermarket we raided," Harry replied, setting it all aside, ready to get some sleep.

"But why?" Rick demanded, why would they get baby stuff? It made no sense there was no babies in the group…or was there?

"We take everything that can be used; the only thing that we leave behind is perishable goods, dairy and the like." Harry explained easily enough, "Just because we don't have any babies in the group now, it doesn't mean that will change."

"Andre's a baby," Daryl pointed out.

"To his mum only," Harry said grinning, "He's a toddler and doesn't need baby's things," he said for the sake of Rick, Carl, Lori and Hershel.

"Thank you, this is absolutely perfect," Hershel said in admiration as he looked over the small pile they'd definitely immediately need for a baby.

Harry nodded and moved towards the door just about to close it, the spell going off around the prison caused him to stumble in mid-step, and would have fallen if not or Daryl grabbing his belt and top stopping him from tumbling. Daryl didn't want to risk grabbing his chest in fear that it would cause him further pain. "Oh, shit." he muttered his breathing hitching.

"What is it?" Daryl questioned quietly but nonetheless urgently, not wanting to alert the others in the room that something was going on.

"We're in trouble," Harry murmured, wide eyed his eyes glazed and unseeing.

"Someone outside?" Daryl questioned, not needing confirmation on that he wasn't stupid.

"More than one someone," Harry said straightening up his gaze becoming more intense. "Sixteen people and Sophia is out there!"

Daryl cursed violently, telling Harry that he'd get Merle and Luna as well as the weapons, before running towards Harry's cell, shouting for his brother all the while, grabbing dozens of guns from the trunk, one for each and every one of their people and extra for those in Harry's group. He barely twitched when he heard the bell going violently, everyone would know something was happening, once he'd grabbed as many as he could carry his crossbow on his back he began to run again.

"What the fuck's goin' on?" Merle cursed, doing up his trousers as he stepped out Luna's cell.

"Big trouble," Daryl threw back, pausing momentarily, "Bring some guns, Harry's trunks open!"

Merle nodded sobering grimly, it was the last thing Daryl saw before he was gone out the cell block as if the grim himself was on his heels.

"Just stay there with your wife!" Daryl heard Harry before he saw him.

"Where's Sophia?!" Carol cried out in worry. Hela and Sophia were missing but Anubis was in the room with them.

"She's outside," Harry said seriously, grasping a hold of her shoulders his conversation with Rick forgotten. "Listen to me; I'm not going to let anything happen to her, do you trust me?"

"You know I do," Carol said immediately, still tense and terrified but ready to do whatever it took to save her daughter.

"Then believe that," Harry stated, as everyone geared up ready to go outside, even Glenn, Maggie, Jimmy and Beth.

"Where do we set up?" Andrea questioned, slamming the magazine back into the gun, it was full, and she picked three extra magazines when she was told to by Luna who came through the room with ammunition for them.

"Andrea you take Amy and Beth to checkpoint one, no firing unless we have no choice, and be careful any sign of danger you get back into the prison," Harry stated seriously. "Look out for my signal."

"Come on lets go," Andrea told Amy and Beth, with her sniper rifle and machine gun in her hands she ran towards the area they'd daubed checkpoint one, an area where they could see outside the prison without being outside in the cold or having to go to the tower. She barely glanced back to make sure that Amy and Beth had a weapon on them before hurrying, keeping down just in case they had snipers trained on them, she'd been taught well and would not let them down.

"What's his signal?" Beth questioned Amy and Andrea.

"Luna, will you help Hershel? It seemed as if everyone else here wants to leave Lori on her own?" Harry stated sharply, deeply annoyed at that fact. "I'll get in touch if we need you,"

"The kids gonna need someone," Merle murmured quietly to her knowing it was her weak spot if he could keep her the hell out of whatever this was then hell yeah, he was gonna do it.

Luna scowled at the pair of them; she wasn't some damsel in distress dammit! She could fight better than most people here, but she was the only other magical person in the group…and she had potions…Harry was doing this just in case something went wrong. Giving them a grim nod, glaring at Rick in disgust, if anything he should be staying with her! With that she left the cafeteria making her way to the hospital wing where Hershel was probably a whole lot confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick's getting some insight on how they work as a team now! :D and how prepared they really are for anything!! If i decided to write another Walking Dead story...how would you guys like to see it go? Obviously it would need to be different from this one I wouldn't like to have my two stories so similiar...it's nothing i'll need to decide yet since I would like to have this finished before I begin a new one :D but still it's awesome to speculate...I'm still stuck on how to get Abe, Eugene and Rosita in this story at the moment...do you think Eugene would have kept up the ruse all the way to Washington? would he come clean if Harry calls him out on his lies? Hmm at this point they're goodness knows where...its six months at least before they pass the prison and terminus tracks...Then there's Tyreese and the others :D so many i'd love to add yet I've not had the opportunity and that's fading quickly since plans are being put into motion for Fort Benning...well R&R please guys!


	65. Chapter 65

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 65

"Michonne get Anubis, Andre, Patrick and Luke to the hospital wing beside Luna, you may remain behind if you wish, but we need everyone we can get out there. Dale you stay in prison beside the door, keep an eye on anyone coming down the corridor, anyone that isn't us shoot them." Harry informed Michonne and Dale as he rounded on them, there was nowhere safer for the kids to be right now than with Luna, she would protect them even if this all went to hell and they all died, not that it would happen he wouldn't allow his people to be hurt when he had the power to stop it - even if it was the last time he was able to protect them.

"Merle, get to the roof, stick to the area we discussed, it's best protected," Harry informed Merle, "Daryl you can go with him if you like." knowing the brothers liked to stick together. Merle nodded knowing what Harry meant, he'd made it so it had some spells around the area to give him added protection knowing he liked to be up high and unseen when he was shooting.

"The rest of you stick to the points where you've got safety, take at least one of Rick's group so they know where to go," Harry informed the rest of them, there was also more ammo dumps where the 'safety' hiding spots were in case they were attacked and had no way to refill, they all knew this so they'd be as safe as he could get them. "No shooting until I've gotten Sophia away from potential gunfire."

Once they all gave their understanding of the orders and had their weapons, Harry making sure they did, he said, "Then lets go!" with that they began to make their way out of the prison, going through side doors or up ladders to get to their destination, each of them exhausted but more than ready to defend their home.

Harry's heart sank when he noticed that Sophia was outside the prison gates, a gun pointed at her by someone they all recognized by the picture Harry had drawn of him, the Governor. She was scared, he could see that but she was staying strong, she wasn't crying. They had a bloody tank with them, pointed at the prison, men with guns were spread out, they meant business, fuck, how was he supposed to keep everyone safe? Michonne who had come out looked likely to be sick; she kept Carol back as she screamed for her daughter.

Harry walked towards the gates, ignoring the guns pointed at him, "In!" he snapped to Hela, who was whining at the fact her human was no longer with her. One word was all he needed to say, as Hela whined at him before trotting away, looking as though Harry had hurt her feelings.

"What do you want?" Harry stated sharply, watching the Governor closely, especially where the damn finger was on the gun, first sign of him going to use it he would do whatever he needed, he wasn't going to let Carol down or go back on his word. He loved Sophia, and would die to protect her.

"The prison and your supplies," the Governor said, a charming smile on his face as if he wasn't threatening them, "And you stole someone from me, I want her back or I will put a bullet in her brain." he gestured to Sophia.

"And then what? Shoot us all in the back?" Harry said sardonically, "What's wrong already run out of the supplies you got from the army men you killed? Or the group you decided to off for the sake of it?" he knew this man wouldn't let them survive this encounter, he had plans to kill them all just for a prison and supplies. He probably shouldn't be pissing him off considering he had Sophia but he'd never reacted well to someone threatening him or the people he had cared about. No, he couldn't risk her, deciding what to do, he added, "I've dealt with men like you, my whole life; you want it simply because someone else has it, throwing down a temper tantrum."

"There are no men like me," the Governor stated smugly, his finger beginning to tighten on the trigger, and Harry reacted quickly, Apparating in front of Sophia, the shots went off so quick that he didn't feel the initial pain as the bullets lodged themselves in his body. He felt himself falling through, cursing himself, perhaps it hadn't been the best plan after all, grabbing a hold of Sophia as he fell, he Apparated back to the safety behind the wards, as the gunfire started on both sides.

"HARRY!" was called out from his people, but Daryl's voice was heard above them all, drowning the others out as he began to run towards him. Terror unlike anything he'd ever experienced rushing through him, not even earlier had caused this much alarm, he was so still that he feared that he had been killed. No, he refused to believe that, he'd just gotten out of the first gate when he heard it…glancing at the tank he threw himself bodily to the ground, arms around his head.

Then a loud deafening boom echoed in their ears as the tank ejected a shell straight at the prison.

Harry blinked, dazed and disorientated, realizing though that the wards had slowed the projectile down but didn't stop it fully, a large smoking hole was all that remained of the side of the prison, many of the others had been thrown in the air by the shell a few were moving indicating that they hadn't been too badly hurt - he hoped. Unfortunately for him he couldn't see straight, everything was hazy as if he was looking at the world through a magnifying glass.

"Harry!" Sophia choked, grabbing a gun, firing at anything that moved, trying to keep the man she loved like a father safe from the enemy.

Carol, Big Tiny, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Carl, and Axel were open firing as they made their way towards Daryl, who stood up and joined them, all of them trying to get to Harry and Sophia, to get them to safety. All of them looking to be in a state of shock, and just working on auto pilot for now. Harry heard the tank gearing up, they were intending on firing another shell at the prison, while the Governor and the others hid behind the tank in a bid to stop themselves from being hit by the group that was now open firing on them.

Merle cursed violently from the roof, the shot had almost hit him, crudely wiping the blood that had slashed across his face from the debris. Grabbing his gun, he kept shooting, but the fuckers were behind the tank now, he couldn't get a decent aim at them. If they hadn't been aiming at his people he would have admitted it was a good move to make. The bullets just rained uselessly off the damn tank, then he realized with a sinking feeling in his gut that they were reloading, firing uselessly, hoping to hit the projectile before it was ejected, he'd be hit with this one if they fired, he couldn't risk it, moving to stand up, intending on getting Luna the hell out of the building before it went to pieces.

Harry felt a sinking feeling in his gut, unaware he was in sync with the Dixon brothers, for they too felt the same feeling, the prison wouldn't withstand another hit like that, and he couldn't risk either Luna or Merle, that's if he hadn't already been hit.

Andrea peered into the scope, firing a round off, getting one of the fuckers in the leg, aiming at their head cursing when they moved at the last second obscuring them from view as the bullet it the tank. "Come on!" Andrea said angrily, aiming again, this was the first time she'd be able to prove herself properly, yet nothing was going their way, by the looks of things they'd need to move now but she couldn't think on that right now.

Forcing himself up, his body trembling with each breath he took, "DUCK!" Harry shouted unsheathing his wand, he yanked Sophia down and covered her with his own body, he didn't look back to see if they had followed his orders or not, sure in the knowledge that they would. Before an almighty red blast of magic shot out from Harry's wand, aimed straight for the tank, and it hit it, with the emotions dictating Harry's magic, it rendered the tank in pieces, the metal flying in every direction, a secondary explosion resulted in the gas from the tank coming into contact with the blasting curse.

Big Tiny, Carol, Michonne and Axel automatically ducked down, trusting that Harry had a reason for telling them to do so.

Andrea just managed to get both Amy and Beth out of the way of the oncoming projectile, as it slammed against the mesh surrounding their position, a few pieces were big enough to blast right on through, and as evident by the fact they were now stuck embedded in the wall behind them. She swallowed thickly, her heart pounding, she took up position again slowly; looking around seeing that everyone was down they'd done it. Glancing at the side of the prison, despair filling her, but she knew they'd find somewhere else; they'd survived that was all that mattered.

The people who had attacked them moments prior were blasted with the intensity of it, they fell to the ground like rag dolls, pieces of metal big and small embedded in their bodies all except one, the Hispanic who had been bodily thrown under another, who took the majority of the damage, scrambling away still dazed and disoriented, he took one look at Harry's glowing emerald eyes and scrambled for the forest, leaving his people to die excruciatingly painful deaths as the metal had pierced them in their vital organs. Each of them lay on the road or sidewalk blood gurgling down their mouths and throats, gasping for breath, trying to understand what the hell had happened and what they had just seen and unable to comprehend it.

"Maggie!" Glenn shouted, scrambling over to her, hastily checking her over, but other than a piece of metal imbedded in her shoulder she was alright.

"I'm fine," Maggie said dazedly, wincing at the pain having landed painfully on her back, realizing they should have ducked. Tiredness was seeping into her bones; she just wanted to be somewhere safe why couldn't she have that? A small inkling of hope and then it was always snatched away…at terminus…now here as well. Would it ever end? Would they always find somewhere to just have it snatched from them from worse people out there?

Merle watched the scene in disbelief, his feet still on the first rung of the ladder, his upper body still able to see ahead of him. Part of him couldn't believe that Harry had just done magic in front of the others. He was always so adamant about keeping it a secret; he'd half expected it to always remain that way. He'd seen what magic could do, read a bit too, but seeing a small light of magic blast a bloody tank to smithereens was something else. His eyes scanned the area relief flowing through him when he saw Daryl was up and about. He would need to tell Luna what was happening, she was un-doubtfully worried. Though first he had people to take care of, he thought narrowing his eyes on the Governor, not that they were in any way going to cause trouble. It was as if his thoughts had been read, as Carol and Michonne left the safety of the prison, between both of them, they used their dagger and samurai sword to end their lives. He remained where he was, gun at the ready just in case any walkers caught them unawares.

Carol was shaking as she yanked out her blade, fury beyond belief was still coursing through her, they'd almost killed her daughter and could have killed them all, and Harry was in danger as well he'd been shot. Moving towards the next body, ignoring the fact they were gasping for breath, arm up trying to beg for her help, she ignored it and shoved the blade down preventing reanimation. The gunfire will have drawn walkers from all over; hence both she and Michonne were being quick about it.

"Quickly!" Michonne stated, quickly and efficiently taking care of the two others who were lying there that was until she caught sight of the Governor. Fury unlike anything she'd ever felt coursed through her. This disgusting pile of shit had imprisoned her and raped her; he didn't deserve the reprieve of a quick death. She stood over him, staring down at the dying man, she had survived, she'd found her son, he'd tried to break her but he had not succeeded. She watched him struggle for each and every breath he took, a large chunk of metal embedded in his chest, it had perforated his lung.

"Come on," Carol said, placing a hand on her shoulder, she understood how Michonne felt, she'd stood in a similar position a year ago in the quarry with a pickaxe in her hand, ready to stop her husband from reanimating. While Michonne had been through worse in a short time, she'd been through it for years unable to leave the man behind. It had been very cathartic bringing that axe down on Ed, it's perhaps what enabled her to become the woman she was today. Protector, mother, survivor in that order. "We must get back inside, I can hear them." the rumbling grumbles and footsteps of the walkers coming in droves to the area.

Screaming out in fury, she brought the samurai sword down on the Governor ending his life once and for all. Standing there for a moment panting out in exertion, closing her eyes she breathed in then out, something inside of her easing that this monster wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore.

Without another glance back, Carol and Michonne began to walk back into the prison, the first fence was weakened by the attack, and wouldn't hold up much but they nonetheless closed it up. They would need to leave, the prison was no longer secure, it had a large hole in it where the cannon hit, but at least for now they'd get together care for their wounded, with a little luck decide on another place before they needed to flee.

Merle sighed in relief as the prison was secured by Oscar for now, and the others back in, putting the strap over his neck, guns at his back he began to descend down the ladder. Adrenaline pumping through him, making him feel even more on edge about everything. He didn't need to worry about Luna since the place that had been hit was nowhere near the room she was in.

"Where's Sophia?" was the first question out of Carol's mouth, asking Oscar who was closest, she needed to be near her daughter for her own peace of mind. Every second now was torture, now that she'd calmed down and dealt with the threat to her daughter's life. She now wanted to know how the hell she'd ended up on the outside of the prison.

"She followed Daryl and Harry back into the prison," Oscar explained, hands shaking but his voice was stable, he felt as though his heart was about to pound out of his chest.

Big Tiny scooped up Carl who had been blasted off his feet and into the fence, he had an egg-sized lump on the back of his head and a few cuts but other than that he looked fine. Axel was helping Rick get to his feet, he was bleeding from quite a few wounds, but nothing too deep, once Rick was up Axel struggled to get the guy moving, helping him get inside the prison.

Battered bruised but otherwise alive, the group united for the fight trudged back into the prison, which didn't feel as safe as it had done hours prior. They all stood around the room sombrely as Harry lay on the floor, with Daryl trying to stop the flow of the blood that was running in torrents out of him. It became obvious to them all that there was more that met the eye between both of them; they couldn't even muster up the appropriate surprise as exhausted as they were when they saw Daryl kiss Harry on the forehead muttering that he had better survive.

"Daryl I don't think…" Big Tiny couldn't finish the sentence, instead, he swallowed thickly, and it had nothing to do with the glare he was sent, he truly didn't want to see anything happen to Harry. He had saved them, welcomed them, given them a new family each of them (he Oscar and Axel) would die for.

"MOVE!" Luna's voice suddenly sounded through the room, as she shoved by them all, Merle was right behind her dragging Harry's trunk. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she cursed as she began to raid through his potion supplies, she couldn't care less that they were seeing a glimpse of the magical world, she couldn't care about anything other than saving Harry's life, and there was only one thing that would help right now. She prayed he still had it; she would have swooned in relief if she wasn't more composed when she caught sight of the vial of phoenix tears.

Andrea, Amy and Beth entered the room a few moments after Luna and Merle, carrying the body of Chloe between them, easing her onto the floor, closing her eyes with a sad sigh. Not everyone had survived, and they were gutted, they had just spent the last few minutes clearing debris away from her but she had no pulse, she'd been too close and had been buried alive under the prison. Beth slumped down on the floor next to Carl and Rick, which were near Chloe's dead body.

While Andrea and Amy made their way around to see what was going on only to gasp in horror at the sight in front of them.

"Thank Merlin," she murmured, not unstopping it just yet, instead she moved Daryl's hand, "Look for a blood red vial," it was Merle who moved to do it knowing his brother probably wouldn't move from Harry until he was sure he wouldn't die on him. Luna ripped the t-shirt right down the middle, bearing Harry's blooded chest to chilly air.

"Got it," Merle grunted, showing it to her just to be on the safe side.

"Give half to him, make sure he swallows it," Luna insisted, Harry had lost too much blood and not even the Phoenix tears could bring back the dead if his heart stopped because of the lack of blood to pump around his body.

Daryl took the vial from Merle, opening Harry's mouth and poured half in, rubbing his throat a little more rough than necessary but he didn't care about anything other than getting the damn thing down his throat. His pulse was weak, he'd lost too much blood, he knew what the red vial was, a blood replenishing potion. Swallowing thickly sighing a little in relief when the potion was gone. He watched Luna now, hoping against hope that magic could fix this.

Unstopping the vial, she hovered it over the first bullet wound, letting two drops fall into the open wound, then repeated it with the second, which was lodged in his stomach. Within seconds it began to work, blood lessened around the area, as the bullets began to slowly be extracted by nothing until eventually, they popped out, then the wounds healed completely leaving absolutely nothing in its place as if he hadn't been shot at all.

"Bloody hell!" Amy gasped out wide-eyed, as Harry came to, gasping and coughing. Looking around at the others, wondering if they had seen the same thing as she had.

"Easy, stay still," Daryl muttered, his hand pressing down on his chest.

"Fuck," Harry hissed, he'd wanted to tell them first, but this mess had forced his hand…this show had probably terrified them all beyond reason. He'd wanted to tell them in a way that would have shown a good side, not an explosive bloody dark side to it. Like how the Fidelius Charm would keep them safe, how food could be preserved for a longer length of time. How it would make their lives easier in the long run despite the walkers.

Scoffing internally now they'd probably run for the hills and part of him couldn't blame them.

"You stupid idiot!" Luna muttered, tears in her eyes before she flung herself at Harry, hugging him desperately, she'd almost passed out when Merle came into the room explaining the situation to her. She'd thought he was already dead, but when she heard him talking about getting potions to help her heart could have exploded in relief. She'd Apparated to the cell block and got the trunk before Apparating back not caring about showing magic - she wasn't going to keep it a secret with every second counting between Harry surviving and dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know but you all wanted to see what would happen and I hope you're not disappointed with the chapter and how short the battle was. Realistically against a wizard they were always going to end up dead quick...but yeah, something is off to me but it might just be me! So the cat is well and truly out of the bag! Some didn't see it and will only be told! would you like to see some POVS as they think on the battle and what they saw with Harry? or will we just skip over that and onto Harry explaining magic? I've had an idea on how to do it, introduce Tyreese's group...do you want to see them all in it? I think one of them was bitten as they got into the prison though i can't remember her name...I'll need to look it up! :) next I just need an idea for Abe, Eugene and Rosita if you guys look forward to them coming into it :D let me tell you I'd love and dread trying to write Abe's character he's hilarious and the things he came out with! :O hehe I might need help on that front :D anddd yeeehh Daryl's finally came out ;) mawwhah R&R please


	66. Chapter 66

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 66

\------------------

Luna's POV

Being inside while everyone was outside risking their lives felt so wrong to her, yet she did what she'd been asked - for the sake of the children. All the while praying and begging for everyone to be safe, especially Merle, Daryl and Harry. None of them would recover if anything happened to their brothers/loved ones. Closing her eyes briefly, worry squirming like a living thing in the pit of her stomach as Michonne closed the door behind her, all she saw was a pale Dale, steely resolved (especially after taking one look at the kids) with a gun in his hand watching the corridor in case anyone got inside.

Glancing at the kids herself, she saw Andre and Luke playing with toys unaware of the high tension in everyone. Patrick was sitting there his eyes abnormally large, worried about what was happening as well. Stiffening her spine, she straightened up, Harry wouldn't let anything happen to anyone, they would survive this, and they had to survive this.

"What's happening?" Lori asked, panting harshly, her face coated with sweat dried and new beading along her forehead. Her hands were clenching on the bed, trying to ride out the pain. Her brown eyes wide with fear, her husband and son were out there, and she was here without them giving birth - she was scared - but didn't want anyone to see that, she didn't want anyone to she couldn't do this.

Luna grabbed the cloth and rung it out a few times under the cold tap before bringing it back over to the woman. Wiping her face, cooling it down and getting rid of the sweat which was probably making her face itchy. "There are people outside, Harry and the others have gone to sort it out." she informed her, "Don't worry about it, Harry won't let anything happen to anyone if he can help it."

"Carl is just a child," Lori protested her face screwed up in pain, "He should be in here." there was a boy older than her son in here.

"Harry didn't see him or he would have made sure he was sent here with the others, even then there wasn't much he could do, he tried to get Rick to come back here. When that failed he told me to come up to make sure you weren't on your own, no offence Hershel." Luna added that bit quickly, realizing how it may have sounded.

"Oh, it's fine," Hershel said, brushing it aside he knew what Harry meant, he couldn't give her the comfort she needed and deliver the baby. He was grateful that Harry had the forethought to think of such a thing, it was just a shame that her husband didn't. Not that this should surprise him, Rick would use any excuse not to be near Lori these days, anytime she tried to talk to him he would the vicinity doing God knows what.

Lori grasped a hold of Luna's arm, "Thank you," Lori said, eyes half lidded as the pain momentarily stopped. She knew Luna probably wanted to be out there with her boyfriend and brother. If the situations were reversed she'd want to be out there with her husband and son, to at least make sure they were safe. Part of her wanted to tell Luna she was fine - to go to them - that she'd get through it, but she couldn't get the words out, she was in so much pain she just wanted someone here to distract her, it was selfish of her really, but she'd been so alone these past months even with Hershel discussing things with her.

"Its fine," Luna said patting her arm absently, wondering if she actually really meant it or if she was just saying things she felt she was expected to say. A year ago Lori would never have thanked anyone for anything; she just demanded things constantly, for example putting Glenn in danger by forcing him to go into town to get pills to abort her baby of all things. It was a dangerous world out there, if they had to go out it should always be an emergency or important. Apparently (she hadn't been there but Harry had) she hadn't even lifted a finger and raided the cars because it felt like 'stealing' the owners were dead! They'd had no need for supplies; they on the other hand needed everything they could get to survive the outbreak. A year of rough living would change everyone though.

Any further thoughts ceased abruptly as Luna lurched forward as the room shook on its very foundations causing cries of alarm from everyone in the room. Her heart thumping wildly, what the hell had happened? It was as though someone had cast a hell of blasting curse on the building.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Lori cried out, terror coursing through her, her son and Rick's visage appearing in her minds eye, god she prayed they were okay. She'd never forgive Rick if something happened to Carl; he was too young for all this.

"Lori, you need to calm down, this stress is not good for either you or the baby, breathe in and out like we discussed," Hershel said getting the frantic woman's attention, breathing with her nodding calmly, soothing her. "That's it, and again," he said, doing the breathing exercise's with her. He was worried himself but he had full confidence in everyone to deal with it, or perhaps it was pure delusion, his daughters were out there and he definitely didn't want to think the worst. The men were extremely efficient, worked very well together (Harry and the Dixons) they'd been very professional getting them out of Terminus and into transport to get them back here. He saw no reason why that streak couldn't continue, for all he knew it wasn't the first time they'd defended the prison from others who sought it.

Luna watched them from where she was soothing Andre and Luke, unobtrusively she cast a shielding spell on the room, if they were hit again this room wouldn't be affected…although nothing should have been able to get through the wards, she didn't understand it. Something obviously had, something strong or devastating enough to cause the prison to shake on its very foundations. Biting her lip, she prayed if something else happened that her shield charm would hold if anything happened to those kids she'd never forgive herself.

Once the kids had been adequately calmed, she moved back over to Lori, wiping her brow absently, fidgeting restlessly. She really didn't like this; the urge to go outside and make sure everyone was alright was so strong. She was unsure how long it had been since they went out, each second felt like an hour to her if she was truthful. Then the quiet 'pop' 'pop' 'pop' stopped, the gunfire had ceased, she could hear voices quiet like, but as much as she strained she couldn't pick up whether it was her own people or the worse possible outcome - the enemy.

"Please, please tell me they're okay," Lori whispered hoarsely, her hair becoming even more untidy as she restlessly shook her head from side to side.

"We'll know soon enough," Luna whispered she hadn't felt this useless in her life; she was going to give Harry a piece of her mind for making her stay behind. She knew he was just trying to protect her but damn it she didn't want protected! She just wanted to know what the hell was happening. Forcing calm upon herself thinking about how the wizarding war had been a lot longer than this, spanning practically an entire year, she could wait this one out without freaking out. Harry had been in a lot of sticky situations and always came out on top, that wouldn't change; he's too smart for that. Merle had been through hell as well, shot multiple times, he always pulled through.

They had better be okay or she'd bring them back and give them hell! She thought wiping Lori's forehead, glancing at the kids to make sure they were fine. Andre and Luke seemed content, while Patrick was staring at the door with dread.

Hershel glanced at his watch as Lori tensed as another contraction hit, they were nowhere near close enough for her to begin pushing. He hoped it didn't last too long; Lori wasn't strong enough to endure a long labour. She was already exhausted and it wasn't even half way over with.

"Luna dear?" Hershel asked, from where he stood at the end of Lori's bed keeping an eye on things below.

"Yes?" Luna glanced at Hershel, removing the wet towel from a now quiet Lori. She didn't look good at all, she was much too pale.

"Can you get some water for Lori? She needs to stay hydrated," Hershel questioned, ice cubes would have worked best but they had to make do with whatever they could get. Considering he had everything else he could possibly need he wasn't going to think further on something simple as an ice cube.

"Sure," Luna said, finding some plastic cups still in their packets she removed one and filled it up, unobtrusively casting a spell on it to make sure it was as pure as it could be. She only filled it half way so it didn't end up spilled all down her chin. Quickly returning she stayed at that side instead of moving around.

"Here, try and drink a bit, not too fast though," Luna said, pressing the cup to her lips, she slowly but surely drank the entire thing before another contraction hit.

"Easy does it," Luna said, wiping her brow, she'd never seen anyone give birth; it was quite an experience if she was honest. One she wasn't sure she wanted to repeat. Given the state of the world she didn't think she would have to. People giving birth was probably going to be a seldom thing, although accidents happened. "What do you want to have? A boy or a girl?" she asked Lori trying to distract her.

"Healthy, just healthy," Lori wheezed, grasping a hold of Luna's hand, so grateful to have someone there. She didn't want to die alone, and that was her greatest fear, that she would die giving birth to this baby.

"Well, yes, everyone wants a healthy baby, but if you could choose, which one would you like?" Luna asked softly, most witches begged for a male heir, albeit it's only because they didn't want to have another child. Most pureblood's seemed to only be able to have the one child and they always wanted it to be a male to keep the family name going.

"I…I…well before the outbreak…I would have said I'd like a little girl," Lori admitted, Carl had always favoured his father, he was a daddy's boy, but she'd always longed for a girl to dress up, taking shopping, it would have been the perfect family, like she'd always wanted. Unfortunately things weren't ever going to be like that, Rick tried, she knew that, but he knew this baby was Shane's; she wasn't sure what was going to happen after.

"They're coming back in," Dale called from the closed door, causing both women to sag as utter relief swept through them, although Luna's relief remained while Lori felt another contraction hit her, her body stiffened as she cried out in pain. "Why did I think I could do this?" she sobbed, "I can't do this." her malnourished body was protesting heavily at the labour it was going through.

"You can, Lori," Hershel informed her strongly, squeezing her knees in comfort. "You can do this." his tone confident in her.

Luna narrowed her eyes when Merle appeared at the door; he looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else. No, she refused to believe anything had happened to Harry, not now. No, she hadn't been made the secret keeper, he was alive. Moving towards him her eyes filled with worry, "What happened?"

"It's Harry…" Merle murmured, "It's serious…" seeing Luna swaying dangerously close to passing out, he roughly added, "He needs potions," one second she was there the next she was gone, Hershel exclaimed in shock, eyes wide, not believing he'd seen what he had.

A few moments later she appeared with the trunk in her hand, Merle took it from her, "He's in the cafeteria," with that Luna bolted, and Merle followed her having no trouble keeping up even with the trunk. Leaving behind a dumbstruck vet and an oblivious Lori who had her eyes closed tiredly.

\--------------0

Daryl couldn't help but thank God for magic, exhaustion was crippling them all, Harry had fallen unconscious again while Luna hugged him, and Daryl knew he was close to succumbing to his own need for sleep his brother was no better off either. Spreading himself out on the floor, keeping Harry's head elevated on his legs. Taking comfort in the weight, he was almost asleep when he heard Andrea.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Andrea cried out, still standing stock still, wondering if there was something in the water causing them to hallucinate of if she really had seen what she did.

Merle carefully closed the trunk, before reaching down for Luna, "Get some sleep," he told them firmly, "We're all going to need it. He'll tell you later." it wasn't as if he could right now, seen as he was unconscious and Luna wasn't in any shape to tell them either. He would have told them himself but it wasn't his place. Hell a few of them were already sleeping by the looks of it..

Rick, Carl and Beth were sound asleep at the other side of the room.

"Let's go," Merle said, practically carrying Luna from the room until she began walking herself, even then he didn't let her go. "Yeh taken care o that?" he motioned to the dead body, waiting for an answer. He wasn't going to leave his brother or Harry vulnerable because some idiot forgot to nip reanimation in the bud.

"Shit," Andrea muttered wide eyed, realizing how stupid she had been, unsheathing her dagger she moved over to Chloe, she hadn't known the woman long, but nobody deserved to die under a pile of rubble. Silently apologising she drove the dagger home, stopping any reanimation, still cursing herself for being so lax. If anything had happened it would have been on her. It was a good job Merle had spoken otherwise it may have just happened.

Sophia moved out of her mothers hold, grabbing her sleeping bag and offering it to Daryl so his head wasn't on the floor. Carol took her hand again, her fingers clutched around her necklace, her cross pendant as her mind reeled. One by one they followed Merle's example, either going to their cells to sleep, or sleeping in the room too tired to move let alone trudge upstairs.

Despite all that had happened, each and every single one of them slept, even through the screaming, with the obvious exception of Dale, who had taken over from Luna and helping Lori. Hershel was obviously another one, and Lori herself.

\-------------------0

Harry's green eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling in confusion, why the hell was he sleeping in the cafeteria? Realization soon dawned and Harry closed his eyes groaning silently. He'd used magic in front of everyone, Merlin, why did everything always go wrong? He'd just got the bloody guts to tell everyone about his abilities when his hand had been forced. Everyone had survived though, that was all he cared about, if they wanted to leave he couldn't force them to stay, he'd done all he could for them and they knew how to defend themselves. Part of him just wanted to go back to sleep, he wasn't looking forward to the accusations, the looks and the predictable disgust at what he was.

Opening his eyes again he looked around, trying to get his body to move, but he was drained, both physically and magically. He froze at the sight in front of him, Daryl was holding Lori's baby, his face was…expressive in a way Harry had never seen from him even in private. He had a bottle in his hand; he'd obviously been feeding him or her. The Moses basket had been brought in; Harry had to withhold the chuckle at the sight of the paper stuck at the bottom 'Lil-Asskicker' now that was definitely Daryl's doing or maybe Merle. Merlin help him, the sight was giving him fantasies he definitely shouldn't have in an apocalyptic world.

His heart jerked at the sight, could he have misread Daryl that day when he found the book? Seeing him now, he couldn't help but think he had. He didn't look like he didn't want kids; he almost had a smile on his face for Merlin's sake. It was bringing a smile to his own face despite the situation at hand. How long had he been asleep? He thought, as he sat up, noticing he was in a sleeping bag, it must have been put under him at some point. He was usually a light sleeper so it did alarm him that he'd been moved and not even stirred.

"What did she have?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes, a yawn leaving his lips as he stretched a bit.

"A girl," Daryl said, making his way over carefully, "Called her Judith," Carl was the only one there except for them, Rick had asked them to give Lori and he some privacy, probably have a long overdue talk by the look of it.

"Where's everyone?" Harry asked resignedly, suspecting that he would be told they were packing up.

"Still sleeping," Daryl replied giving Harry a knowing look, "Want to hold her?"

"I better not," Harry said shaking his head, "I still feel a bit too weak and shaky." no amount of potions would help that either.

Daryl gave him a concerned look, but nodded with a grunt, not really surprised he didn't look right either.

"I'm going to shower and get changed," Harry heaved out a sigh as he slowly stood up, grasping a hold of the table beside him to make sure he didn't end up falling flat on his face. He could feel his legs shaking at the strain, maybe he could drown in the shower as well…get out of trying to explain magic to a bunch of folk who'd probably already made up their minds that he was the devil himself. Glancing down at his bare chest, the burn as well as the bullet wounds - even the arrow wound was gone. His t-shirt had been ripped open, bloody and absolutely no use anymore.

\---------------0

Half an hour later, Harry was feeling a bit better after showering and dressing in clean clothes, the dread hadn't left the pit of his stomach though. He'd thought about what to say to them while he showered, trying to come up with the easiest way to explain magic to the non-magicals. Regardless of whether he thought about it or not, he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Stalking along to the cafeteria, the smell of food permeated the air causing his stomach to growl hungrily. Opening the door he stepped in, pausing as he looked around, absolutely everyone was sitting there, even Lori he noticed, beside her on the table next to the food was pain killers, she probably should be taking antibiotics as well, prevention was better than a cure, and if she ended up with an infection or septicaemia that would be a bit more tricky to cure. The urge to just step back out was strong, but no, he had to explain and hope for the best. His trunk was still where it had been left, wandering over to it, he changed the compartments and dug into the Muggle medical supplies they had until he found penicillin capsules.

"Here, you'll need to take these, just to make sure you don't end up with an infection," Harry informed her, his voice strong as always, "Pass them to your mum," he told Carl who was sitting near Daryl. They were quickly passed along as Mira moved in with a plate of food for him, she as well as the Dixon's were unaffected by the news having already known about it. Hershel opened the packet and took one out giving her a nod. She quickly swallowed it down with some water.

Harry sat down himself, carding his fingers though his hair and braiding it up, ignoring the fact nearly everyone was looking at him. Calmly eating his lunch? Dinner? He still didn't even know what time it was or how long he had slept. It didn't take long to consume the bowl of stew that Mira had cooked for everyone. It was tinned food, not bad but fresh stew was better. "I guess you all want to know what happened?" Harry said giving the bowl a shove so it could put his elbow on the table gazing back at them shrewdly, mentally wondering which ones would accept him and who would not.

Rick watched everyone around him, refraining from smirking, it was going to be much easier to gain control of the prison than he first thought. He could see how betrayed they all felt, how worried they were for what the hell Harry was. He'd stepped up while Harry was out of it, a few suggestions here and there and they'd all done it - they still responded to his leadership even after all the time apart.

"YES!" Andrea was the one to loudly exclaim what everyone was thinking. If what the others were saying was true he had destroyed a bloody tank with some sort of weird lightening from a piece of wood. Although honesty that wasn't what had her curious, she'd seen him heal from two bullet wounds within seconds without even a scar leftover as evidence. It had looked like water in that small glass container, but it obviously wasn't.

Harry smirked at her, she'd always been one of the more impatient women he'd met, and she was a bit of a perfectionist. "Magic," he told them, "Real, wand waving, magic."

"My God!" Hershel whispered his hand on his heart.

"Not quite, I can turn water into wine, probably can't walk on water though," Harry said sardonically.

"Now you tell me," Merle grumbled, but his lips were twitching, he grunted when Luna elbowed him though.

Harry grinned and threw Merle an amused look, which was promptly wiped off when someone spoke.

"Magic isn't real!" Jimmy blurted incredulously, "Even bloody Magicians can't do magic! It's just trickery and deceit."

Luna twitched where she sat, her eyes narrowing in on him barely refraining from gritting her teeth, magical people DID not like to be referred to as magicians. It was very insulting, to magic, to her people, to her. "Magic is real, at least for me and Harry," Luna explained. "What you saw was Harry using a blasting curse on that tank to save all our lives."

"And no, we didn't do some sort of sacrificial ritual to gain our magic," Harry stated, not perturbed by Jimmy's words. "We were born with it, it does not make us evil or unnatural, just different." knowing what they would be thinking better than Luna.

"Then why did you keep it a secret?" Jimmy accused them.

"What was that stuff that healed you so quickly?" Amy asked, at the same time as Jimmy spat his vicious words. She wasn't scared, she just wanted to know more…magic, she'd never dreamed it existed, plus the dead were out there walking about, how could she really be surprised by anything anymore?

"I would like to know that as well," Hershel admitted, utterly fascinated by the prospect of something so potent.

"Luna used Phoenix tears to heal me, they come from a phoenix, their tears have immense healing powers they are capable of healing the most severe injuries, even if that person is on the brink of death." Harry turned to explain it to Amy, momentarily ignoring Jimmy knowing he was not going to accept it, not from the way he was acting. "Originally I had kept them because I wanted to test the theory on whether they could cure anyone of being bitten and infected, fortunately none of us have been…even then I wouldn't want to risk your lives by testing it." that caught their attention to say the least.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Andrea questioned, without any heat behind it, she was hurt yes, but she wasn't accusing him of anything. She was still trying to understand the reality she was now living in where magic existed.

"Didn't you trust us?" Oscar asked, utterly bewildered, trying to get his head around the fact he'd been living with someone who had magic. "Daryl and Merle knew too, didn't they?"

Harry shifted, he hadn't expected this at all, and they looked more hurt that he hadn't told them than scared of him that hadn't fitted into his equation at all. "It had nothing to do with trust," Harry eventually said, every single way he'd saw this conversation hadn't included this, so he was feeling a little of kilter. "You all know how my childhood was…I didn't say a lot but it was surely enough to put the pieces together."

"What do you mean?" Carol spoke up for the first time, her catholic upbringing fighting with her feelings for Harry and how safe he'd kept them. The bible denounced magic, you shall not suffer a witch to live, it was said to be evil, but Harry wasn't evil, he had risked his own life to save her daughter, evil didn't do good deeds like that.

Harry stood up pinching the bridge of his nose as he paced back and forth his brow furrowed. "Alright, I'll give you a rundown on magic, so listen up; I don't want to repeat myself. Magic is in our DNA, it's the essence of who we are." he told them, stopping his pacing as he faced them, "I am the son of a Muggle-born witch, and a pureblood father, my mum was the only magical child in what appeared to be a normal family, but somewhere in the family there had to have been someone with magic it just lay dormant until my mum came along. My father came from a long line of wizards and witches."

"My parents were both pureblood's, they are all magic wielders," Luna explained, "As Harry said we aren't evil, just like all of you, it's our actions that decide whether we are good or bad."

"Sometimes children are born without the ability to use magic, but it lies within their DNA, which means they could have a magical child," Harry continued, "They are called Squibs, not a very flattering term I know, Mira is from a magical family, her grandparents could use magic, but her father didn't have the ability nor does she…her child might." he could see they understood what he was getting at, for that he was thankful.

Mira gave a nod when everyone glanced sideways at her, letting them know that Harry was indeed telling the truth. Shrinking just a tad at their intense looks, how could Harry bear it?

"I wasn't telling lies when I told you my parents died when I was a baby, I grew up with my mother's sister, her husband and my cousin. Despite the fact my aunt knew about the magical world, having grown up with a sister who had the ability…she didn't take kindly to having me under her roof. She was jealous and envious of my mum, she wanted to be magical at one point, but that desire turned to hatred and disgust, and she took it out on me." Harry said grimly, lifting up his shirt showing his scarred back, glancing at Jimmy who flushed an unattractive red and slouched down in his seat. "It's not been in my experience that people react well to the news, Daryl and Merle were the only exception."

"Show us!" Sophia said, grinning widely, not at the least scared or worried, Harry moved unobrtusively so she didn't see it. "Show us some magic!"

Harry flicked out his wand, watching everyone closely, trying to gauge their reactions, without a word he pointed his wand at Sophia's empty cup, an orange light shot out and transformed it into a white Ferret. Sophia, Andre, Luke and Carl shrieked gleefully, while Patrick and everyone else gaped in awe at the display. Unable to deny the irrefutable proof that magic was indeed real - although most were already on their way to belief. Sophia scooped up the transfigured animal, and the kids began stroking it, huddling together while the dogs tried to sniff it.

"I didn't have to tell Merle and Daryl about magic this way," Harry admitted, "I accidentally landed in their way while they were hunting, ended up with an arrow through my body for that." absently touching it where the phantom pains stirred in remembrance. "Despite that they took me in and healed me,"

"Did you use magic to find Sophia?" Carol asked quietly.

"No, magic has its limitations, food cannot be conjured, the dead cannot be brought back to life…well in a manner of speaking," Harry explained wishing to get that ingrained in their minds. "You took such good care of her that I didn't ever fear that she might get lost, I had to find her by tracking her footprints like Daryl and Merle taught me. Magic can be used to call upon magic; it can also be used to track someone if you put a tracking charm on them, like I did with Carl."

"How dare you use your magic on my son!" Rick snapped irately.

"If I hadn't you and your group would be dead right now," Harry said bluntly, sitting back down, that shut him up. "In fact your son might have already been bitten and turned at the farm. I sensed the danger he was in while he was throwing stones at a walker while winding it up because of your bullshit and inability to look after your son I had to go and save him from it. I don't know how many times I actually stopped him from wandering off. He spent more time in the four months after the outbreak started with me, Dale or Carol while your wife thought she was being subtle." which she hadn't everyone in the goddamned camp knew about the pair of them.

Rick sat back mutinously.

"If it's any consolation, I did plan on telling you all, this…mess just forced my hand, I wanted to ease you into it, help you see that magic wasn't bad or evil, to show you that it can make our lives easier…better." Harry sighed tiredly, "I understand if you'd rather not associate with someone like me. Those of you who don't can stay here."

"You ain't got an evil bone in your body," Merle scoffed at the thought, not everyone risked their own lives to save people, he did, constantly. Daryl nodded grimly in agreement with his brother, anyone that didn't come well it was on their own head - they didn't deserve Harry's protection.

"What does that mean?" Sophia questioned, abandoning the Ferret in favour of finding out what Harry meant, her eyes wide and fearful, "I don't want you go!" she protested, grabbing a hold of him as if she could stop him.

"I've been doing up a safer place one that has the full protection of magic behind it, impenetrable by both people and walkers, it can easily house hundreds of thousands of people. It has houses, barracks, schools, an airport, bowling alleys…a church, shops…it's a civilisation onto itself." Harry explained, absently patting Sophia's back soothing the worry she was feeing. He didn't want to leave her either, but unfortunately it was all down to Carol, whether she could accept him despite what her bible said. "There's also a lot more land, I'm planning on hitting as many hardware stores and garden centres and getting absolutely everything I can and planting it. Grains, rice and everything in-between, the more we have the better we…those who come will be in the long run. There are even stables there, hopefully, we can get it filled, but the two we have will do for now…they'll have a proper place to sleep where it's dry and warm."

Harry stood up, he needed to get some fresh air, perhaps a cigarette while he was at it and investigate the damage done to the building see whether he could fix it but later…his magic needed time to replenish. As always Anubis followed him until he paused. Harry paled when he saw the covered body, his eyes quickly scanning back over the people in the room before realization struck. Pain filtered over his green eyes for all to see, swallowing thickly, he turned back around kneeling down, "Be at peace, I'll take care of Luke and Patrick for you, I promise." he murmured softly to the dead body, he'd host a service for her soon.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he turned back to them and spoke once more, "If you do come with us, then you must accept magic wholly, for I will not tolerate any hatred, disgust or anger breeding in your hearts, it does horrible things to everyone." Harry said, his green eyes glimmering sadly.

With that, both man and dog disappeared outside.

"As Merle told yeh in the CDC Harry might not have looked like much but he's the difference between you lot surviving and dying," Daryl said seriously, kicking his chair back quieter than normal before he followed his boyfriend outside. Luna and Merle quickly left to join them, he'd just recovered he shouldn't be on his own.

"Harry isn't any different just because you've learned he has magic, he's the same person who's kept us all safe and nearly at the expense of his own life. He's the most honorable trustworthy person you'll ever meet, a hero," Mira said to the silent room, before she too let the room, it was time to pack up, whether the others went or not, she had every intention of joining him. She would miss some of the others, truly, but she knew Harry would keep them safer, although Andre would be the hardest to leave behind, she loved that little boy like he was her own, unfortunately, he wasn't hers, and it was up to Michonne.

Rick scoffed derisively, not believing that for a minute, "You're not seriously thinking about it, are you? He's lied to you this whole entire time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, well there's the next chapter for you to enjoy...I hope you do enjoy it I don't know what to make of this chapter mysef...it feels anticlimactic...maybe I didn't have enough people thinking badly of magic or interrupting him... or not enough negative comments...I don't know oh well if I figure it out it's easily enough to change :) you'll see more reactions the next time from everyone...but who will agree with Rick? Will he end up with only one or two people on his side? Will Lori accept magic wanting as close as a normal life for her son and daughter? forcing him to go along with them? Will Jimmy be able to accept it? Will Carol and Hershel be able to accept magic? Or will they be overly curious once they get over the shock of it? With a desire to know everything they can in a curious manner? Will Harry begin helping the Muggle-born and Half-blood's that are all over America with the book? having magic and Muggle co-exist in his Pandora Sanctuary? R&R please


	67. Chapter 67

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 67

It didn't take much for looking for Daryl to find Harry; he was sitting amongst the debris of what had been the prison wall. He knew magic had a hand in stopping the shell before it came into contact with the building; the damage wasn't severe enough for the tank to have been working at full capacity. If it had been the damage would have gone through and through. He'd seen a sniper rifle round go further than the blast from the tank had. It was quite impressive what magic was capable, although nothing had yet to beat the fire spell Harry had used a few times, it was magnificent, he could feel the charge in the air when he use it. Although the tank explosion definitely took second place, he was glad he had looked over just as the magic shot out of Harry's wand and shredded the metal to smithereens.

Daryl made his way over, stepping over the debris and sitting directly behind Harry, who glanced at him in surprise, his green eyes were duller than he'd ever seen them and Daryl found he didn't like it at all. He shouldn't be so damn caring about what everyone else thought, if they didn't come, didn't accept magic then that was on them, you'd think he'd know he couldn't save everyone…well he did, he just cared too much about saving those he could. He would say it also had something to do with his upbringing. He had almost lost Harry, and he was still reeling from that, uncaring of what anyone thought anymore, not even his own brother, he wrapped his arms around Harry, who leaned into him with a sigh.

Sensing that Harry was still confused at the turn of events, he murmured quietly, "They know," at least anyone with a brain probably did, and it wouldn't surprise Daryl if some of the idiots in there didn't comprehend it.

"What?!" Harry said a little loudly, "What do you mean they know?" how could they?

"You were dying," Daryl stated sharply, his voice showing just how shaken up he was, "I kissed you, doubt anyone cares, magic is probably the bigger secret they sorta latched onto."

"Go figure you'd do it while I was unconscious!" Harry sighed shaking his head; "Now I wont get to see anyone's reaction." he teased him, handing over the lighter and smokes.

Daryl scoffed out a laugh, accepting the smokes he sparked one up, noticing Merle and Luna from the corner of his eye, she must realize they needed time to themselves and he was grateful for that. Not that they'd get much time on their own, they'd be bothered before too long, but he would make sure they took a few days to themselves once they got to the Fort. They'd need it, especially sleep before they got back into a normal routine again.

"I couldn't let anything happen to Sophia," Harry said softy, feeling guilty for what Daryl had gone through, it had obviously shaken him, enough that it showed in his voice, now that rarely happened. The last time he'd heard it was when Merle had been left on that bloody roof as walker bait. "I still don't know why or how she ended up on the outside of the prison gates." a frown appearing on his face as he realized it for the first time.

"Had a gun on her, forced her to come out," Daryl informed him a dark scowl appearing on his face. "Says they'd shoot her,"

"Ah, well I suppose that makes sense," Harry nodded, enjoying the feeling of Daryl hugging him, the last time they'd done anything like this it had been the other way around. He was slowly getting used to being attentive to him, in a physical way, since Daryl did pay attention, to absolutely everything. It meant the world to him that Daryl was gaining the confidence to touch him, although the fact he was doing it in public did blow his mind. It took his mind of everything that had happened however temporarily the respite was. He knew he would have to go back in there and face the music, the endless questions once the shock had really worn off.

"Stop worrying about it," Daryl grunted, "They don't deserve you or your protection if they can't accept you for who you are." sensing the inner conflict. It irked him rotten to see it; it wasn't something he was used to seeing from Harry. He was always confident, self assured, to see him so worried about it annoyed him and set him on edge. He and Merle had been in a whirlwind of Harry's magic before, after they gave him the drugs to ease the pain, and they hadn't turned their backs on him, just backed away until he woke up and the magic stopped. They hadn't even known him then, he'd just been a stranger, if anyone had a right to judge it had been them right there and then. Despite knowing magic, Harry had never actually gone on to explain it the way he had (not until after the quarry) to the others, they'd just accepted it, asking a few questions about it here and there usually after seeing him using magic to protect everyone and get them out of trouble - or away from groups of scavengers, all that before the quarry. Then when Shane and the others came he stopped using it openly, not trusting them, that had made Merle incredibly smug. That an educated Brit would trust 'rednecks' over normal suburban folk.

"I wish it were that easy, Daryl," Harry said with a small smile, "This place…if another group comes by and I'm not there…they'll be lining up like pigs for the slaughter, I know how that feels it's mostly Carol, if she doesn't come then Sophia wont, and I cant see Carol accepting magic, she believes in her bible, and it says that magic is evil,"

Daryl snorted, but his silence spoke volumes.

"You know I was planning on telling them, and I stupidly thought they can handle anything that comes their way, I taught them well…this was just one big fucking wake up call." Harry said staring around blindly at the place he'd settled into for the past year. "There's always going to be someone out there more dangerous with more weapons that make Randall look like a fly buzzing in our ear." he shook his head in self derision, he was an idiot for thinking otherwise for even a moment. Regardless of whether they chose to come with him or not…he would still feel guilty if anything happened to them.

"That's their own problem," Daryl growled low in his throat, he wasn't going to let Harry take the world on his shoulders, he could take a lesson from Merle and hopefully some selfishness would stick. Flicking the butt away, most of it had been wasted but he didn't care right now.

"It is," Harry acknowledged, "I just wished this would listen to this," Harry gesturing to his heart then his head.

"You're too soft," Daryl muttered, he and his brother were going the same way, although if they left right now neither he nor his brother would care as long as Harry and Luna were with them. Survival was their number one priority, saving those who would seek to use Harry while scorning him was definitely not on the list.

Harry laughed in genuine amusement, "I used to be even softer," he would have died for a stranger, but that wasn't him anymore. He was going to leave even if the others didn't come, he'd feel guilty yes, but he wasn't going to risk Daryl, Merle or Luna by staying here when they had somewhere much more secure and permanent set up for them. They would never have to move again, their sanctuary would be permanent and it was perfect for their needs.

The attack had firmed his resolve, but part of him wished he'd done it sooner.

Harry didn't want to move, despite the nip in the air Daryl was extremely warm, it was as if he had his own furnace, that and he was too damn comfortable although his arse was going numb. He didn't want to ruin the moment; these moments with Daryl were extremely rare. Despite the desire to know what was happening, Harry had refrained from putting an eavesdropping charm in the room, they need to sort out their own thoughts, and he'd know the verdict soon enough.

-0

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Sophia snapped standing up, staring at Rick in disgust, "Being a bit of a hypocrite aren't you, Officer Friendly?" She sneered the last words causing everyone in the room to blink at her in shock; she was emulating Merle with one hundred percent accuracy. "You kept something even more vital and shocking from all of us…something that could have killed us!" Andrea and the rest of her group all gazed at her torn between shock, pride and awe. For the first time they were beginning to realize that Sophia was growing up, she was no longer a child by any means. Not that they hadn't been thinking that over the past year as she was trained in every possible way to ensure she was a warrior, someone who could defend themselves in this world. Sophia was always soft spoken, polite, but nobody had ever just disrespected Harry before, so they couldn't say whether it was a recent change or if she would have done that a year ago.

Rick glanced at Carol expecting a reaction from the woman, one that would see the Sophia reprimanded for her attitude. What he saw was not what he expected at all. Carol looked relieved, happy even and it surprised and confused him. He would never have allowed Carl to speak to someone that way, especially not an adult. Obviously they had gotten less civilised spending time with the Dixons.

It was in that moment Carol knew her daughter would be just fine, no matter what life threw at her, nobody would ever treat her disrespectfully, and she would never end up with a man like Ed which had been her greatest fear before the outbreak. Not that Merle, Daryl or Harry would allow anyone to hurt a hair on her head, and it was in that moment she realized how stupid she was being. So what if he had magic? It could be said that her god had magic as well since nobody could just walk on water, part seas and turn water into wine…clutching her pendant, if that made her suddenly unwelcome in the eyes of the Lord then so be it, her daughter was more important. If what Harry said was true about this new place, then her daughter was paramountly protected in ways she couldn't yet conceive. Even if she hadn't wished to go, her daughter did, if she ripped her away from a man she loved as a father figure, looked up to, respected, Sophia would never forgive her.

In the Quarry they'd been constantly on edge, with Lori and Shane dictating everything they did, surviving by the day…but for the past year they'd been safe, happy, her daughter had grown into a young woman with the help of the men surrounding her.

"You wouldn't understand," Rick said talking to Sophia condescendingly. "I couldn't be sure that crazy doctor was telling the truth, and until I knew I wasn't going to worry everyone about it."

"That was never your decision to make," Andrea stated sharply, "The adults at least had a right to know even if it was a slim possibility."

Oscar, Axel and Big Tiny listened while trying to understand what was being implied. One thing they were beginning to realize was why the hell they'd split in the first place. Some of the got on, but others were antagonistic; their personalities didn't mesh at all. Even now Rick was trying to take over the group, they weren't blind to it. They did believe wonder if the others realized what he was up to. Not that it mattered to them, magic or not, they didn't care, they would follow Harry, he had given them a home, a safe place. Big Tiny might be hurt that it had been kept from them, but at the end of the day after seeing his back they'd began to comprehend why he kept it hidden. Each of them all knew abuse in one form or another, but nothing like Harry had been through.

"I'm in agreement with Andrea," Dale nodded; a permanent frown seemed etched on his face. "If something had happened to me during the night and I turned with everyone unawares…I could have bitten people, that is inconceivable." he was an old man, something could have happened, as healthy as he was, the stress his body was going through at the Quarry well, it could have had serious consequences. Even more frightening was the fact he'd slept on the RV floor while Andrea and Amy shared the bed - it would have been the people he cared about most who suffered. He gave a tense smile to Amy who gripped his hand tightly, obviously his words had scared her a little, which hadn't been his intention.

"I kept it a secret for barely a month!" Rick protested it hadn't even been a month for god's sake.

"Doesn't make Sophia any less right, it's hypocritical to go down that road, my god man! Harry just saved all your lives and you're disrespecting him behind his back!" Amy argued, staring at all of them pointedly. "He got severely hurt doing it! He brought you all back here to safety, and it's thanks to that your wife survived giving birth to her daughter! Are you forgetting Hershel had to give her a C-Section? Without it she would have died!"

Rick flushed in embarrassment and shame, he was grateful to Harry for that, don't get him wrong, that wasn't being called into question, he just needed somewhere where his family was going to be safe, the more people he had on his side the better chance of their survival. He needed people to help him keep his family safe and fed. He was a leader, a cop, it was his duty to help others, with somewhere safe he knew he'd be able to properly protect and feed everyone. With a safe place to sleep they'd get stronger, more capable and more determined. This was the best chance he was going to have to get what he wanted, most people there had been in his group originally anyway and he trusted them to an extent than say complete outsiders. "That is not being called into question here," Rick said, "I am grateful for what he did."

"Then act like it, instead of trying to take over," Oscar snapped, speaking up, he honestly didn't want to sit here if they were going to start demeaning everything Harry had done for them just because they found out he had magic. "What does him having magic matter? It's like judging someone for having red hair or blue eyes! It's insane!"

"Isn't he dangerous?" Patrick asked, his voice low sounding incredibly lost.

"NO!" Sophia protested, Harry wasn't dangerous.

"We all are kid," Axel corrected him, "This blade can cause just as much damage as magic, it's the intent behind it," Axel said, unsheathing his blade for a few moments before replacing it.

"You can't say that, you have no idea what he's capable of," Beth said wide eyed.

"But we cannot write him off as evil on something you don't understand, Beth," Maggie pointed out, more open minded than her sister. "They've done nothing but protect us, help us when we asked and saved us when we didn't." noticing that Glenn had not spoken up about anything, he was slouched in his seat as if he hoped to disappear. He did seem grateful for her words for some reason, and it set her on edge, what was Glenn hiding? Had he already been aware of Harry's magical abilities? Glenn had never been able to lie, frowning when he refused to look her in the eye.

"Amen," Andrea muttered shaking her head.

"It's not natural though is it…I mean why haven't we met someone like them before?" Jimmy pointed out, his bitter vitriol gone in the face of the horrific scars he'd seen on Harry's back. Nobody deserved to be hurt in such a way, not even for having magic. His earlier words had shocked him, making him feel guilty as hell, made him question his own anger…had he been jealous? Knowing what Harry was capable of had him scared of that he had no doubt.

"Glenn? What's wrong?" Maggie asked him concerned. "Did you know about Harry having magic?" despite how quiet she asked that, everyone heard and glanced over causing Glenn to cringe at the attention.

"Son?" Hershel queried in surprise.

Glenn licked his dry lips, glancing around the room his heartbeat shooting through the roof, "My sisters…were…are magical, they attended Ilvermorny magical school, when the outbreak happened and got worse, we began to make our way to the magic school, they were sure Ilvermorny would protect them from the walkers, I got separated from them, and soon found Shane and the others…"

Neither group knew what to say about that titbit of information.

"Non-Maj's aren't allowed to know about magic, the only exception is immediate family," Glenn explained, brushing his hair back before replacing his baseball cap with a shaky sigh. "My sisters couldn't even tell their boyfriends, they'd need to be married before they could reveal it, they hated that rule,"

"But why?" T-Dog asked baffled, he knew what it was like to be judged just for his skin colour, so for him to even think of judging Harry felt wrong. He didn't understand why Rick was being such a dick, the others were all correct; he had no right to disparage Harry after he'd risked his own neck to save them - save what must seem like their ungrateful hides.

"Because of this," Glenn said bluntly, nobody missed his glance at both Rick and Jimmy. "They were hunted down and judged because of their abilities. The witch trials, they hid themselves, hid magic."

"And also stopped innocent people from burning at the stake, most of the people burnt weren't magical," Mira added having heard the end of the conversation as she entered the room again, a large box of her possession in her hands ready to leave when it was time.

"What are you doing?" Michonne asked; seeing the box, Andre was trying to get down to go to Mira, which she allowed.

"I packed my things, I'm going with them," Mira said strongly, she would not be talked out of it.

"You have this magic DNA? Does that mean if you were to have a child it might have magic?" Hershel questioned, wishing he had known sooner. Glancing briefly at Mira, having heard her speak.

"Might," Glenn admitted warily, fearing that Maggie wouldn't want to be with him because of this huge secret he'd kept from her for so long. "It's a very slim chance,"

"Harry's leaving so soon?" Andrea tensed, as hurt as she was for him keeping it a secret, she had no intention of remaining behind with Rick. She'd been through that before, it hadn't worked, and judging by the state of them she was glad she had made that decision to follow Harry, Daryl, Merle and Luna that day.

"You know Harry as well as I do, when he does he sit around after making a plan?" Mira pointed out wryly. Scooping up the child into her arms, kissing him on the head softly, she really hoped Michonne was going to come with them.

"Good point," Amy added, she so wanted to see what else Harry could do other than blow up tanks and track people or even make an animal out of thin air. She wanted to know if he could make other animals for them to eat, purely out of curiosity since it wasn't as though they were hungry, they never went without. Sure their rations got smaller over time but they always brought something back when that happened.

"We all goin' then?" Big Tiny asked, he didn't want the group to split up, they worked so well together.

Oscar and Axel scoffed at the absurdity of the question; course they were all goin' ain't no way the group would stay with Rick.

"But doesn't that mean we'll have to go out there again?" Patrick asked, eyes wide, panic taking hold of him.

"Only for a little while," Sophia said, patting his shoulder calmly, "Don't worry, Harry, Luna, Daryl, Merle, mum and everyone else will keep us safe." remembering how scared she used to be all the time, especially when she'd ran from the walkers and ended up lost and alone.

"Depends on where it is," Dale said, he too wasn't looking forward to a long trip to safety again. "I cannot think of anything nearby that has all those things Harry said there is."

Mira opened her mouth before closing it, grunting in frustration, of course she couldn't tell them, and she wouldn't be able to give them a clue. She wasn't the Secret Keeper of the place, only Harry would be able to tell them.

"Dad, can we go with Harry?" Carl asked retaking his seat, stroking the Ferret which he had been doing with the others until they'd lost interest. Andre had gone back to his mum and Sophia joined in the argument. Carl had just been content to pet the animals both dogs and the Ferret. Seeing the look on his dads face he pushed on, "I want to go with him!" he stated demandingly.

Rick stared at his son his heart sinking, he didn't want to say no to his son, but he didn't want to go with Harry. He wasn't going to risk his family by joining his group. He could be dangerous; he wasn't going to take his word for it.

-0

"I guess we should head back in," Harry sighed, stepping on the butt of the second cigarette he'd just smoked. He could name a million things he'd rather do. Like stay here with Daryl in peace and quiet for as long as humanly possible. He stood up only to have his arm grabbed causing him to turn back around and stumble closer to Daryl, giving an 'Oomph' when his hips were grabbed and he was suddenly straddling Daryl. "Hmm, maybe not yet," he admitted, his green eyes beginning to shine again. He wrapped his left arm around Daryl's shoulder, and his right hand began to stroke down Daryl's face, the extent of his own feelings overwhelmed him sometimes, like now.

Moving closer, Harry' lips hovered over Daryl's, seeking permission, he had promised to go at his pace, he'd already broken that promise once by snogging him senseless after getting the fright of his life when a walker appeared when they were cleaning out one of the houses in Fort Benning. For a few moments Harry feared he had pushed his luck, and then such thoughts were erased from his mind as Daryl leaned the rest of the way his hand gripping the curve of his neck.

The kiss was desperate as their teeth, tongues and lips clashed pouring all their feelings into it, since neither was very good at talking about much. A shudder gripped Harry's body as Daryl's hand slid up his body, stroking his skin around his hip. Tightening his hold around Daryl, Harry moaned wantonly, by Merlin for someone who seemed so inexperienced Daryl was one hell of a kisser; he'd say that for him.

Eventually the need for air became too great as Harry ripped his mouth away, pressing his mouth to Daryl's neck, kissing his throat and shoulder as arousal shot through him, a sensual shiver flowing through him as he felt Daryl running his fingers up and down his spine. He could feel the affect he was having on Daryl, and by Merlin it made him feel undeniably smug that he could elicit such a response with so little work. Then again the same went for him too, they were inexpiably drawn to each other, and one touch from Daryl could make him feel weak in the knees. Whether it was just because of the unexpectedness of it, or if it would always remain that way he didn't know.

Daryl continued to touch him as if he hadn't before, paying a lot of attention to his chest, where he had been shot earlier. Harry sucked on the delectable neck in front of him; thanking Merlin he hadn't been hunting or fixing the RV or any other car, as much as he loved Daryl he wasn't about to kiss or lick a trail up his neck with oil or dirt on him. Which he gleefully did, grunting slightly as the arms tightened around him, trapping him in his arms.

Abandoning the neck, Harry thrust his tongue into Daryl's mouth, mapping out and exploring shuddering as those callused hands glided over his chest feeling as though they were everywhere at the same time as he distractedly tried to remember each and every feel of those hands on him. The heat was becoming intense; the urge to complete what they started was overwhelming them both. Regretfully they couldn't, not here, not now, especially not in the open.

So very reluctantly they slowed their ardour before stopping completely, both of them panting harshly, their breath mingling together as they forced their bodies to come down of the high (something all boys became experts at through puberty after quite a few embarrassing occasions no doubt).

The marks Harry noticed were already purple; a small undeniably smug smirk appeared on his face at that. Daryl grunted at him, already knowing what had caused the smirk in the first place.

"I can remove them if you like?" Harry offered, refraining from kissing them, he knew if they started again he would not be able to stop himself this time. He'd came so close to completion, so close that it had hurt to think of the most disgusting things to regain control of his libido. Now he was sexually frustrated on top of everything else, not a good combination at all.

"Nah," Daryl said, shaking his head, he didn't care what people thought, and Harry shouldn't either. "S' alrigh',"

"Come on then, the quicker we get this done the better," Harry said, his intention clear in his heated gaze, soon, very soon.

With that they both got up, Daryl rolling his eyes at the furrow of Harry's brow, he didn't understand why he kept getting worked up. It would be at the height of irony that nobody cared about his soddin' magic and all came. As they wandered back in they found that Merle and Luna hadn't gone far at all, they were sitting conversing quietly while Merle smoked both of them sitting on Dale's lawn chairs.

Both of them stood when they heard the other two of their main group rejoined them.

They face the others together, strong, and united no matter what went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think of this one? what did you think of Sophia? :D A little more drama for you all? Hmm I still think something's missing though :D but I've figured out what and it will be in the next chapter ;) I love writing this story and don't get used to the so frequent updates :P I go through phases like this where the muse is strong - hopefully it won't die down a bit but it might :D soo will they take a few days rest to settle in on their own in the fort? especially Daryl and Harry? I have made you wait long enough and it seems pretty realistic now that they'd be together without it being OOC what did you think of the unexpected surprise Glenn had up his sleeve?? :D how would you like harry to find Alexandria and Hiltop? perhaps finding a few muggleborn wizards or even just the one with them? allowing familiar characters to come to Harry but the question remains who? :D


	68. Chapter 68

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 68

It was utterly silent when Harry, Daryl, Luna and Merle made their way into the cafeteria or rather dining room they'd called it for most part of their stay here. Other than Carl and Lori staring at Rick Grimes everyone stared at Harry, and surprisingly there was a lack of hostility or suspicion on many of the gazes. Jimmy and Beth were wary, watching Harry with caution. A couple of others (T-dog, Patrick) just didn't know what to think. While Big Tiny, Axel and Oscar couldn't care less, for all they cared they might as well have found out that Harry really had blue eyes not green.

"So what's the verdict?" Harry stated calmly and casually, as if he hadn't just been sitting and fretting for over an hour worried and anxious over what people thought of him. "Can you accept us despite what your bible says?" glancing at Carol and Hershel, both of them were the most devout out of them all. Beth next to her father in terms of belief, Maggie wasn't as religious as her father and sister but still believed to an extent.

"What people often forget is the bible we read today was translated," Hershel spoke up to the surprise of everyone, "It is a common misconception, the original Latin phrase in Exodus 22:18 for 'Thou shall not suffer a witch to live' is Non dabis ut Veneficium, which means…"

"You shall not suffer a poisoner to live," Harry and Luna answered in sync, as they sat down.

"You both know you're Latin," Hershel's eyes widened in surprise, giving a nod of pride, not many were so proficient in Latin anymore, less now than ever. "That is from the Hebrew bible, which is in fact the original bible. There is also a translation that states thou shall not suffer a necromancer to live."

"Then where did the saying come from?" Luna questioned, she knew what the bible was, and she was oblivious to much alright nearly all of its content. The magical world did not share the beliefs of the non-magical population, even a huge portion of the non-magical population believed in the bible and its contents. Neither Merle or Daryl cared two hoots about it, and a good job too, who knows what they'd have done to Harry if they were believers.

"The Hebrew bible was translated to Greek or Latin, and then into German by Martin Luther. English translations came later of course, known as King James Bible. As anyone who knows a foreign language can tell you, some ideas, words and concepts simply do not cross over well from one language to another. It's why the idea of Lucifer as a fallen angel exists, even though it's nothing more than a translation error. In fact even in the most painstakingly crafted translations, errors can result in very different meanings. Exodus 22:18 is one such example. According to Reginald Scot, who wrote a book on this subject in 1580, the word we know as witch was actually chasapah in the original language." Hershel was on a roll, "The translation of this word was poorly done, according to Scot, who states that chasapah in Latin is Veneficium which can be a poisoner or one who practices witchcraft.*"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, he really didn't want a bloody lesson in Christianity, it didn't matter what the bible said or meant, hundreds of thousands of people died at the hands of those doing 'gods' work. Nearly all of them women, it was a sad sorry state of affairs and he wasn't going to let the world go back to those times. It was why he was reluctant to let anyone come with him who feared magic because given time the same thing would happen all over again. This outbreak had set back humanity thousands upon thousands of years.

"You're either comin' or you ain't," Merle muttered, he ain't sitting listening to the god-fearing man across from him spout nonsense about a belief he couldn't care less about.

"Can magic be used to…hurt people?" Beth asked slowly, gathering the attention of everyone.

"Yes," Harry said straightforward and bluntly, "It can, Beth, but these can do the exact same thing," showing his hands, "They can be used to beat a man to death, but they can also be used to heal someone or save someone magic does not determine whether someone is going to be good or evil,"

"Is there any way for you to tell if my sisters are alive?" Glenn asked after it was obvious Beth wasn't going to ask another question.

"I'm sorry but there isn't, I can't use magic to track people, not unless I already have a spell on them," Harry said sympathetically, "Truly I wish I could give you what you seek but magic isn't a know all cure all ability. If it was Sophia wouldn't have been away from her mother for three days while we tried to get back to the group."

"Harry, Glenn's sisters are magical," Mira explained, knowing more about magic than Glenn did, at least she assumed so since he was nodding his head resignedly as if he didn't understand how the point-me spell worked.

"Oh," Harry said, sitting up removing his wand he asked, "Well that changes things, what's your sisters full names?" cocking his head to the side, Glenn seemed to care about his sisters deeply by the look on his face.

"Gaby and Grace Rhee," Glenn told him, staring intently, his heart pounding a mile a minute, after over a year of uncertainly he'd know if his family survived after all.

"Point-me Gaby Rhee," Harry murmured, his wand pointed straight in front of him, for a moment it didn't even twitch and Harry feared he'd be the bringer of bad news…when then it twitched, leading Harry's wand north, indicating that was where she was, somewhere north. "Well she's alive and somewhere north."

"Are…are you sure?" Glenn asked licking his lips, "I mean walkers are technically alive…" not wishing to get his hopes up.

"Yes, it only works on those who are still alive, I promise you," Harry said, green eyes filled with sadness leading them all to believe he'd used that spell more than they knew. "Point-me Grace Rhee," and yet again his wand ended up in the exact same location. "There's a chance Grace is in the same place as your other sister."

"Then maybe they reached the school," Glenn breathed out, his body sagging in relief.

"School? Which school?" Harry asked, turning again to stare intently at Glenn, this time for information not curiosity.

"Ilvermorny," Glenn informed him.

"The school is still standing, someone got word to Hogwarts, they sent a copy of their magical book, I haven't heard anything since but I don't stay in contact with them every day." Harry explained, "If Ilvermorny is anything like Hogwarts then the school will be locked down tightly. When it started a lot of people tried to get to Hogwarts but the school locked itself down. Of course Ilvermorny is up a mountain, which has bogs and dunes if I've heard right, it might mean that no walker found its way that far up to set off the wards."

"Wards?" Andrea asked bewildered, they may as well be speaking a different language for all the sense she got out of the conversation.

"That's why the shell didn't do much damage to the prison," Axel realized looking as though he wanted to smack his forehead in exasperation. "I was wondering." he added shrugging his shoulders at the looks he was getting.

Harry's lips twitched, "Yes, wards are invisible shields, and yes the ones I put up here can be penetrated as we saw…at least by heavy artillery. Bullets didn't pass through though, it must have something to do with the velocity," he continued on, "The wards on the new place are much more secure,"

"Why didn't you put them on the prison?" Amy asked, deeply curious.

"Because you would have noticed," Harry admitted wryly, "I always did say this place was temporarily, especially when I began to prepare the new place for those who could accept magic."

"And if we don't?" Jimmy asked fearfully.

"You can stay here, but everything inside and outside this building is coming with me, you'll do your own scavenging, I haven't worked my ass off for an entire year here to just up and leave everything. I'll leave baby products, so that Judith will be just fine, I'm not heartless, but I'm not a pushover." Harry stated firmly. "Although the vegetable patch we've planted has to stay, nothing will be ready yet, but as I explained I'll be hitting the stores and getting what we need."

Lori for once in her life actually remained quiet and listened to everyone talk and debate magic and Harry in general, she didn't want to jump to conclusions again. She'd already done it twice with the group, and so she merely listened. It wasn't herself and Carl she had to look after now, but a baby she could (probably would have without Harry) have died bringing into the world. The first thing Harry had done was give her things for her daughter to be comfortable then antibiotics to keep from getting an infection. He'd given them food he'd scavenged supplies too, and from what Andrea and Amy had told the group she wondered what had changed the Dixons. Had they always had the capacity to be that way? Or was it just certain people they had a problem with? A sneaky voice in her mind reminded her that maybe they had just gotten sick of helping those who would have left them out to dry at the earliest convenience, which Rick and the others had done. She'd believed they were better off without him, better off without Harry and both Dixons, such a fool she'd been. Look at what they'd created, she envied them a great deal, but not the same way she had when seeing the prison for the first time.

"That's why you never took us isn't it? You used magic when you were out scavenging?" Andrea realized.

"To pack things up yes, but other than that I used my dagger or bow to take care of the walkers," Harry informed her. He didn't want them to think he'd had it easy just because he was magical; he had worked hard to protect the group.

"Does that mean we can come more often now?" Andrea asked challengingly, practically buzzing with excitement.

"Yes, the new place is one hundred percent secure, so even if I leave with the best hunters nothing will happen." Harry stated, "I will be using magic openly, it is something you'll have to be used to." did that mean Andrea was on the list of people coming? He had been unsure when it came to her reaction and couldn't have said whether

"I still don't get why you didn't just tell us," Big Tiny said, "We don't care much, we've been together an entire year, surely in that time you learned you could trust us?"

"As I said it wasn't about trust," Harry said firmly, "I trust you all at my back, every single one of you," he gazed at those who had been in his group only. "If that doesn't let you know I trust you then I am not sure what else can prove it."

"The magicals had laws of their own, MSA, Magical secrecy act, you could have gone to prison for revealing magic to non-Maj's," Glenn said, figuring that had a bit to do with it.

"Not that the law can be enforced," Harry snorted derisively, "There's nobody left to enforce it,"

"Laws? You had your own laws?" Hershel questioned surprised.

"Yes, our own government, which by the way the Queen knew about…and probably the president of the USA as well, we also had our own prisons…and animals, creatures." Harry stated calmly, ignoring the look on Hershel's face. He couldn't quite believe he was actually sitting explaining the magical world to them. It boggled his mind; he'd expected them to react negatively not enquiringly.

"And…and this new place…are you sure it's secure?" Lori asked, speaking for the first time. "I…not like this place secure…but one that won't be destroyed?" she couldn't risk agreeing to go with them (not that she was at the moment she was holding back until she had every scrap of information she could get) especially if there was a risk of it all going to hell.

Rick glanced at Lori wondering what she was up to; he knew she wouldn't go, there was no way.

Nobody missed Harry's eyebrows shooting up in shock as he gaped just for a second at the woman; it was replaced by incredulity before his mask was replaced. "The place I am moving to is already under a charm known as the Fidelius Charm, as my teacher once said it's an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret Keeper refused to speak, it would not be found not even if they were pressing their face against it." seeing the look on her face, "Let's just say I decided to put the prison under it, trusting only the secret keeper, you'd forget where the prison was, you could look for it for hundreds of years and still not be able to see it unless the secret keeper divulged the location and thus you'd see it."

"It will be the safest place on Earth, from both humans and walkers," Luna explained, "If anything happens to anyone one of us, we will know before anyone can return as a walker."

"Will we still be helping people?" Sophia chimed in.

"Yes," Harry informed her with a smile, "Just like we did here."

"Will we be leaving right away?" Mira questioned, she already had everything packed.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "Before nightfall."

"How long will it take to get there?" Dale asked haltingly, the idea of a long journey didn't appeal to his aching old body. "The RV broke down too often in the past, I wouldn't trust it to take us there," which was a shame, the RV was special to him, he and his wife had taken so many holidays in it before she passed away.

"A few seconds," Harry stated, to the surprise and confusion of everyone, no doubt they were wondering how since there was literally nothing but trees surrounding the prison. "I'll set up a Portkey that can take us right there, a few moments for you to be told the secret you'll be in and that's that. You don't have to worry about another long journey to get to safety like we endured to get here."

Dale relaxed nodding affirmatively in agreement.

"A what?" Beth asked, it sounded like a key to a boat or something.

"Wizards who cannot Apparate (dematerialise and reappear at will), who wish to travel by daylight by that I mean broomsticks, flying cars are a no go, or whose destination has no fireplace enchanted will have to resort to the use of a Portkey. A Portkey can be any inanimate object you've enchanted. Once bewitched, the object will transport anyone who grasps it to a pre-arranged destination." Harry explained, "It's uncomfortable, can make some people dizzy but it's better than travelling there, it would take us up to at least four days depending on the pile ups. It's gas better used elsewhere."

Merle and Daryl groaned, Apparation had been bad enough but now they were being told this 'Portkey' thing was going to make them sick too?

Harry chuckled at their looks, before turning back to everyone, "You have until I've got everything packed to make a decision and be packed yourself." Harry informed them, standing up, "Luna, Merle, start with the kitchen then the storage cupboards, then the hospital wing. Daryl and I will get started on the resources outside; I will also sort the front of the building before I go as well."

"What about us? We're comin' what can we do to help?" Oscar told Harry standing up.

"Library," Luna and Harry said as one, they'd actually forgotten about it up until now.

"This trunk will continue to expand, all the books will be able to go into it, no matter how full it looks," Harry quickly explained as he opened his trunk and removed a tiny one, it was tiny, for all of a few seconds, he gestured for Big Tiny to take the handle (everyone's gasps of astonishment was ignored), he was the strongest of all three men, and would have absolutely no problem carrying it. There were already books inside, books Daryl had claimed from the old wizard's house.

"What about us?" Andrea asked standing up, speaking for her and her sister, Mira stepped forward as well, since she was already packed she had nothing to do until they left.

Harry blinked at them, so Andrea and Amy were coming at least along with Mira, Oscar, Axel, Big Tiny, and Dale the list was longer than he'd anticipated. It overwhelmed him that so many were accepting of him. He wasn't used to it. "Hmm, wood works, grab everything down in the woodwork room, including the diesel in the generator room, basically grab anything that isn't nailed down," Harry explained thoughtfully.

Andrea nodded, feeling guilty about giving Harry such a hard time; he looked so shocked that people actually wanted to come. It was a side of Harry she'd never seen before, not ever. He'd always been quick, confident, she'd seen him impassive, happy, amused, annoyed even, but not insecure and it was obvious to her that he was when it came to his magic. Nobody should have to feel that way, especially not about such a gift, and it was a gift, not even after just learning had she judged him for his abilities, but rather the fact he'd kept it hidden, kept it secret. She grasped a hold of another trunk that seemed to get bigger through thin air.

Everyone who had something to do left the cafeteria, with the exception of Merle and Luna who began to pack everything in the kitchen. Or rather Luna used a spell and everything was directed into her trunk. Food, utensils, drink, snacks it all quickly disappeared, Luna shrunk down the metal shelves just in case there wasn't any freely available in the new place to put the food back onto.

"Luna?" Sophia asked, watching the scene in front of her in wide eyed wonder, when the blonde woman looked at her she asked the dreaded question, "Hela and Anubis are coming with us aren't they?" she didn't want to leave them behind, it wasn't fair.

"They're coming," Luna nodded seriously, "Harry wouldn't leave them behind," of that she had no doubt.

"If I may?" Hershel questioned, still sitting down, "What about the other animals?" he had heard them, but hadn't yet seen them for himself.

"Everything's coming," Luna called back able to hear him perfectly fine. Harry was probably shrinking them down so they could travel with them without having to endure more than single trip. Well the horses anyway, the chickens might not need shrunk down, and considering they only had two horses, all would be well, Harry couldn't risk doing too much magic, it's why he'd asked her and Merle to do the inside where a lot more magic needed performed. Even the food trays thing came, it kept the food warmer for longer (buffet food warmer), but she didn't have a single clue to what it was actually called they had never used it either but it might come in handy one day. "What about you, Hershel? Harry wants to ask you to look over Anubis and Hela, to make sure they're healthy."

Hershel didn't answer immediately, he glanced at his daughters, not even gracing Jimmy with a glance, his daughters held the decision in their hands. He would not leave without them, and if they wished to go then he would go as well. He couldn't help but admit even only to himself that he was intrigued by the notion of real magic. He had a desire to speak to Harry in great length about the ins and outs of the craft. Maggie unsurprisingly nodded immediately, she had defended Harry when Beth questioned Harry's character (not out of maliciousness, his daughter was just stunned). Beth nodded slowly, the desire to be somewhere safe, somewhere warm, to just stop running all the time. Not be terrified for her sister or fathers life, the thought of losing them terrified her. She still wasn't sure about magic, but Harry had only ever been kind to them, he'd taught her at the farm, made her feel stronger, more capable than she'd felt these past months. Something he'd done for every single one of his people, Amy was so confident now, she carried that knife with her with ease. The only worried one in the group seemed to be a young boy; a few years younger than her Amy said his name was Patrick. "I will be coming with, along with my daughters, I'm sure we can arrange a day to see to them, although it can only be a cursory exam."

Rick showered Hershel with a betrayed glance, not only was he losing the closest thing to a doctor, he was also losing one of their scavengers and Maggie who was a good fighter who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty unlike Beth.

"Were you a Vet or a retired Vet?" Merle asked, gazing at Hershel shrewdly, he suspected the man had been active until the end of the world.

"On a farm one doesn't retire from being a Veterinarian, son," Hershel answered.

"You had a job then, worked at a veterinarian surgery?" Merle mused thoughtfully; having a place that Harry knew would make it easier to Apparate into, something he had learned over the past year.

"Well, of course, until the outbreak began changing everyone," Hershel replied, his own wife and step-son ended up bitten by the townspeople, he'd been unable to accept their deaths. Instead he chose to believe that they were sick or infected, and decided to keep them locked up until the whole thing blew over, more fool him for thinking such things. Thankfully the group (the entire group) had come along, and it prevented the inevitable death of his children. They would have been ill-equipped to deal with the hoard that passed through his farm, although it was debatable whether one would have trudged through if not for all the gunfire that erupted on his peaceful farm. Perhaps it was inevitable and he had been the fool risking his families life with the substandard defences he'd put in place.

"Think it's been looted?" Merle then questioned, small town places would be relatively untouched unless a group went by, the folks were probably turned, killed emself or ran with only the essentials they could carry.

"I'm going to get the store cupboards done," Luna said, giving his arm a squeeze, ignoring the looks she was once again getting from the others. Merle gave her a nod and watched her go listening to the Chinaman.

"I'll come with you," Carol said, knowing everyone was busy and she was just lazing about didn't sit well with her at all, although she didn't know what she could do to help, she'd seen Luna pack the entire kitchen into a trunk with a few flicks of her wand! Sophia of course, quickly joined Luna and her mother, vibrating with excitement - she loved magic.

"The pharmacy store was relatively intact, most of the supplies taken were stuff you could make into weapons, metformin, antibiotics, insulin and painkillers other than Randall's group nobody was around," Glenn spoke up. "Even the bar was untouched." his cheeks tinged red at the mention of the 'pharmacy store' remembering what had transpired.

"You aren't thinking about going back that way, are you?" Maggie asked aghast.

"Harry wants to get vegetable and grain seeds in stuff, s'where it is, he'd need to go that way anyway," Merle shrugged, what's the point in going to the damn shops when the factories would have sacks of it just waiting on them picking up. He knew Harry well enough to know what he would prefer or choose to do given most of the circumstances they faced.

Hershel perked up at that, the thought of having an actual Veterinarian clinic and supplies was enticing to say the least. Not that there would be many animals to watch over, but he hoped nonetheless that one day there would be. Perhaps along the way finding someone to train up in his place, yes, the idea was a very good one. It seemed that Merle, Daryl, Luna and Harry had their heads on straight, always looking for bigger and better things. He would need to ask them if he could go with them when they went to search the surgeries, he would know best what was useful and what could just be discarded. He would also need to discuss things with Rick, get him to see reason before he screwed up the best chance he would ever have of keeping his family safe. From what he understood about Harry's character he wasn't one for lying, if he truly believed the place (wherever it was) would be secure then he believed it, even back at the farm he had been nothing but truthful.

Perhaps he should also speak to Jimmy who looked rather pale looking.

"Rick? I'd like to have a conversation with you in private," Hershel said, standing up, gesturing for the younger man to follow him, he didn't pause to see if he would. Whether Rick liked it or not, Rick relied on him to guide him in the right direction, to keep him sane in this harsh new world they found themselves in. He needed his advice today before it all went downhill, from what he understood about what Harry said, Rick would never find them again, and after the way he had spoken, Harry wouldn't come to the rescue again. He gave a smile and nod to Luna, Carol and Sophia as they came back, evidently they'd already finished packing magic truly was a wondrous thing it seemed.

"We're just waiting on Harry and Andrea now," Luna said, the trunk and wand now gone.

"Is there a limit to how many can be Portkied?" Merle questioned Luna as soon as she sat down next to him.

Luna didn't correct him for saying it wrong, she'd be using the world more often so he'd pick up on the correct wording sooner or later. "As long as everyone's touching it they'll be transported to the location, I've seen groups of twenty using them without a problem," when everyone was going to the Quidditch World Cup.

"And if they let go?" Merle smirked wondering if it would be something even more dangerous like splinching while Apparating.

"You better not," Luna answered, "We would have no way of knowing where anyone is if they let go." short of having some sort of locating charm on them of course.

Merle just chuckled in amusement, imagining the scenario playing out. He could clearly see that nearly everyone was going to be coming, despite her quietness Michonne exuded acceptance he could clearly see she didn't have a problem with Harry's ability. She would do whatever it took to protect her son, especially after thinking he was dead for such a long time. Nothing would get in the way of that or they'd be on the wrong end of her samurai sword, and he'd seen her in action with it, and she wasn't someone he wanted to go against without a weapon that was for damn certain.

The only ones really up in the air was the Grimes family and mini Shane, Patrick was a coward and afraid of his own shadow, the boy better buck up, he ain't gonna last much longer if he keeps his shit up. Then there was Jimmy, he was only slightly better than Patrick, he was a cocky little shit the last time he'd seen him, now though he wasn't quite so cocky, without the farm and security he's sobered up, he was scared, but whether that feeling paralyzed him and made him useless like tits on a bull or not he didn't know. Probably wouldn't find out soon either, knowing Harry he wouldn't let the idiot outside the compound to watch his back (if he came) only an idiot would want someone like Jimmy helping, which in reality would be more of a hindrance.

He hadn't seen the Fort for a while, and wondered idly what changes Harry and Daryl had made to it since then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The quote was taken from Mistranslated Bible Quotes website I would put the link down but you all know links do not go through on Fanfiction all that well. Thank you for the idea Charlee you're the best! :D
> 
> There we go the next chapter for you all to enjoy, it's taken a lot longer to get them there than I wanted to. So will we begin the next chapter with them touching down at the Fort? as for you all wondering at Rick being out of character...please bear in mind that Rick is someone who always wants to take over. He did it at the Quarry, he did it on Hershel's farm (Hershel wanted Rick to get rid of Shane but Rick continued to deny him) and more importantly, he turned a completely Dicktator during the year and sometime after when they got to the prison! Then when they got to Alexandria he undermined Diana(sp?) and took over which resulted in the groups misfortune of the Saviors and Negan as well as Hilltop and probably even the Alpha's Rick feels he constantly NEEDS to be in charge and believes only HE can save his family, I am trying to keep him in character and I'm sorry if you feel he's not...I really am...anyway I suppose I could just have Rick remain behind never to be mentioned again, that way I won't have to worry about peoples opinion on whether Rick is in character or not...what do you think? left behind or with the group? R&R please


	69. Chapter 69

Walking Dead Wizard

IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY IS CHAPTER 69 BEEN POSTED AGAIN...I'VE ADDED FOUR PAGES TO IT I'M SORRY BUT I WAS UNSATISFIED WITH IT! THE ADDITION IS DOWN AT THE BOTTOM ALL FOUR PAGES OF IT! :D

Chapter 69

As soon as everyone was finished clearing out the prison, minus their cells of course, Luna had charmed their bags (they all had at least one or two amongst their belongings either from previous scavenging during the early days or claimed it for themselves when it was brought back) so they could fit everything inside and wouldn't need to hold on to everything, especially while being transported with a Portkey. With quick efficiency they had learned quickly, it didn't surprise Luna that they would be so swift in packing their belongings and it wasn't due to the fact they didn't have any.

The last of the stragglers (Carol who had checked all the kids' things were put away, Michonne who helped and her son) were just making their way back to the cafeteria when they saw a body covered with a white sheet floating through mid air. It was more than a little daunting and if they were honest fascinating the urge to check above and below for wires were ingrained in their minds. They took a step back hesitatingly, wondering what the hell was going on.

They didn't have to wonder for long.

Harry moved swiftly, taking great care that Chloe didn't end up being knocked into the walls or doors. Michonne and Carol could see it haunted him that he had lost someone who had come to him in looking for sanctuary. It wasn't even his fault but he took the blame onto his own shoulders…he grieved for her despite none of them had truly gotten a chance to know her. This new world had been too much for her, or perhaps it had been the death of her fiancé they just didn't know. She'd lived for Luke and Patrick, two kids that weren't even hers; nobody would be surprised if she had made a promise to someone to always protect them.

The entire group seemed to follow him, as did Carol, Michonne and Andre (who admittedly didn't have much of a choice from where he sat on his mothers hip) they didn't go far, before her body was placed on a bed of wood. Luke was in Big Tiny's arms, being comforted by the gentle giant. He was upset, but too young to truly understand what was going on.

Nobody knew what the hell to say, not even Harry who just crouched down nearby staring blankly ahead. They all heard Hershel murmuring softly, giving her a last rite. Nobody said anything about Hershel's desire to do so; quite honestly they had no idea if Chloe had been a believer or an atheist.

Nearly everyone jumped in shock as a ball of fire leapt from Harry's hand to leap around the wood, burning quickly and moving onto the body in a move that was almost similar to a Viking funeral, minus the others who would have died with the person, such as pets and servants. It was no normal fire they realized quickly, as it burnt through the body at an unprecedented rate. There was naught left but ashes within a few moments, ashes that were being picked up by the wind, slowly scattering.

The bodies were always burnt, but some took solace that they'd have some sort of funeral and be remembered. In this world there was just no guarantee a long promising life…and that was before the outbreak. Harry flicked his hand again subtly, and the ashes rose in the air, before spreading around dispersing in the wind altogether. Standing up, he shook his head, losing someone was never easy, but Harry just wished it had never bloody happened. If he had told them sooner this could have been avoided.

Just then Rick stormed out of the prison, making a bee line for Harry irritation and anger written across his face. "What the hell have you done to my wife?" Rick hissed out like a feral cat, trying to get into Harry's face but both Dixon's shoved him back hard.

"Rick now is not the time," Hershel tried to intercede; it seemed as if his talk with Rick had worked him up more.

"Excuse me?" Harry retorted sharply, annoyance crossing his face; he had to do this now? It didn't matter that Chloe hadn't been well known but she had been liked.

"It's not just my wife! It's everyone! What have you done to them?" Rick asked, truly believing he had somehow bewitched them into following him, how else could they accept magic so easily? He had been the one that kept them all safe and they were just up and leaving as if this entire year didn't mean anything. He'd kept them safe! More importantly kept them alive the betrayal of them just deciding to follow Harry hurt very deeply.

"And what exactly are you accusing me of having done to them?" Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"You've bewitched them!" Rick snapped.

"And what you're somehow immune?" Harry scoffed at the absurdity of Rick's claims, looking him in the eye, reading his thoughts. Trying to get a better understanding of Rick, he had never been this full of himself a year ago at the farm, something had changed within him. "Do you realize how absurd you sound right now?" he wasn't going to let Rick's insecurities tear the group apart again.

Roaring in anger, raising his balled fist up to hit Harry, to release an entire years worth of frustration on Harry. Before his fist could meet Harry's face, a powerful blow had him seeing stars then the sky; it took him a few minutes to realize he was on the ground, that he had been punched by someone who wasn't Harry. A voice clued him in on what happened.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that," Merle said, barely glancing at his blood coated knuckles satisfaction playing over his face.

Rick grimaced, touching his face delicately, wincing in pain not so surprised to see he was bleeding it had been one hell of a punch. He was still dazed and disorientated so much so that he didn't notice Harry was still staring at him, eye to eye digging into his thoughts. Realisation began to bubble within Harry; he cursed himself for not seeing it sooner.

Harry crouched down, not even trying to keep his voice low, "Tell me something Rick Grimes have you had a chance to sit down for a day since you woke up in that hospital? No, I didn't think so, instead of letting your mind heal after the trauma you'd been through you wandered up to the Quarry and took over from Shane without even a pause. I never did understand why you'd do that, I thought maybe you were a natural leader, I was well and truly wrong." annoyance seeping into his voice.

Harry let the silence hang for a few more moments, before his eyes narrowed back in on Rick. "You think you're the only one that can keep people safe, keep your wife and kid safe all the while you're slowly unravelling. Your choices always seem to lead to danger, but that doesn't stop you, doesn't make you pause and think to yourself what am I doing wrong?" Harry stated staring down at Rick from where he remained crouched. "Even as you approached Terminus you had plans on how to take over didn't you? Already planning out the best way to achieve it before it all went to hell because you didn't want to trust them."

Rick stared at Harry his eyes slowly widening, visibly startling at the mention of his plans at Terminus, giving them all the confirmation the onlookers needed that it had indeed been his plans.

"You do realise you exhibit all signs of severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder right? The fact you found out your wife was sleeping with your best friends might have masked the mistrust and betrayal, and the walkers masked the depression and hopelessness. No doubt you're easily irritated right? Angry? Closed off? Ignoring everything as if it hadn't happened at all? Trouble sleeping? Nightmares?"

Both Dixons glanced at Harry thoughtfully; they hadn't pegged him for knowing what was wrong with him for some reason. They'd assumed he was in denial that there was anything wrong, like most people who suffered. After that statement they began to realise he had known he was suffering from it. These days not so much, just earlier on in the apocalypse as if something he was going through was reminding him of whatever trauma he'd suffered. Although the 'whatever' was a bit far fetched since both Merle and Daryl knew some of what he had been through and it was enough to make even them pause and wonder if their own lives hadn't actually been better after all.

"You need help," Harry stated, "Before your actions kill your whole bloody family! Your suspicions are just going to continue getting worse, until you can't tell friend from foe," trying to get through to Rick's stubborn head. "Like I'd let you come so you can just try and undermine me every single day and try to take over."

Harry grimaced and stood up, the picture of a tall commanding leader, he just had something about him that people reacted to, and despite the fact a few of his group were actually taller than him.

"It won't, you have my word," Hershel promised, glancing at Lori who was standing at the door of the prison hand over her mouth having heard everything Harry said. "I…didn't notice before," he said mostly to himself, "I will make sure he gets the help he needs to recover, if we can find a pharmacy I know what he would need to take to help the PTSD." This he vowed, staring at Harry, not wishing for the troubled young man to be left behind because of an illness. An illness he was familiar with, he could help him just as long as Rick wanted help. He hadn't known Rick before the outbreak, so the symptoms had eluded him, especially given the world they lived in now. The idea of giving him drugs didn't sit well with him, especially since they would eventually run out, which might not help Rick in the long run.

Harry arched an eyebrow, "I did just say I wouldn't allow him to come," he wasn't about to let anyone try and push him to do things, but he did feel pity for Rick, and if allowed to go unchecked he might end up a threat to everyone around him.

"You just said it yourself, he's sick," Hershel protested, "Please, and we can't just go around leaving people behind,"

Merle snorted, "A lesson you shoulda taught him then shouldn't ya?" his voice bitter.

"Please, Harry! I want to come," Carl said, begging Harry not to leave them behind, "I'm grown up now, I can help."

"It's up to Daryl and Merle, I'm sorry but I'm not going to put the guys through him again," Harry sighed.

"It was really my fault, I dropped the key! I was the one who ran!" T-Dog protested, feeling their safe heaven compromising and wishing to correct it.

"Yes, but you apologised," Harry pointed out, "To both of them." surprise filtered over everyone's faces. While Rick had continuously insisted he was right.

"Rick wanted to go back for him," T-Dog pointed out sounding subdued.

"Yes, yes he did," Harry conceded, by the time Rick got there Merle would have cut his hand off and well who knows what would have become of him. Either dead or trying to make it back on his own, but they would have been gone, the attack at the Quarry saw to that. The PTSD hadn't set in by then, finding out about Lori and Shane must have set it off either that or he was just operating on adrenaline from the moment he woke up. Which wouldn't surprise Harry in the slightest. "Maybe I am insane for letting you all come, we tried it before and it didn't work out…but I'm not the kind of person who could leave people behind when it's clearly what they want and are willing to tolerate something…unknown to them, but my group comes first at least until we fully merge…then you're opinion will hold more weight." although none would ever come close to the opinion Harry took and would continue to take from the Dixons and Luna.

Glancing at Merle and Daryl, noticing someone moving out of the corner of his eye, but didn't react since he knew the others would help if needed. Daryl shrugged, he didn't care, there were worse people than Rick Grimes out there, but he definitely wouldn't follow him, not when he and Merle had someone they trusted to lead and to have their back. Merle just grunted, knowing he wouldn't be likely to see the idiot often.

Rick got to his feet with the aid of Hershel and his son, scowling inwardly, he could speak for himself he thought angrily before something shifted in him as he looked at his son. Doubts running amok inside his head, mocking him, what if Harry was right? What if he was endangering his family? He certainly couldn't refute any of Harry's observations. He had planned on taking over Terminus and it had almost killed his family despite the doubt others had spoken to him about the sanctuary. He could see everyone here was loyal to Harry, and wouldn't follow him as proven.

Daryl grabbed his guns the second he saw Harry tense up, he was familiar with that look, his hawkish green eyes narrowed as he looked around the immediate area for any sign of danger. Merle joined him in the search but they couldn't find anything yet.

"They're at the other side of the prison," Luna motioned for them to come; everyone was on edge immediately at that pronouncement.

"Big Tiny, Axel, Andrea, Oscar take that side," Harry stated sharply, coming out of his daze, gesturing for them to go around the side of the building. "Merle, Daryl, Luna and I will go straight through, there's five of them so be careful," there was no other way to get to that section, which by the way wasn't used. "Stay here, keep the kids protected." he threw at the others giving them a grim nod and that was it, they were gone immediately after Harry finished talking.

"Think it's more of the governor's men?" Luna put out as they ran through corridors.

"I don't see how," Harry said thoughtfully, "It's been far too long, but I suppose if they saw they might try a more covert approach. Its something I would do," in fact he had just done it, although hopefully Big Tiny could stop himself from standing out like a sore thumb with his height.

Merle grunted in agreement, slowly opening the door cautiously, keeping low.

"Wait, unless they've been cornered by walkers it's not the Governors men," Harry stated, "They're at the fence now."

Then they heard the gunfire and their pace quickened even more so.

Luna spelled the door open and it swung and smashed against the wall, somehow remaining intact, but not enough to swing back and hit them as they bolted through. The battle hardened instincts taking stock of the situation immediately, realizing that Oscar, Andrea, Axel and Big Tiny were not shooting at the intruders - who by the way didn't have guns just crowbars and the like - but the walkers surrounding them. They'd tore into the metal links to get into the prison with bolt cutters. One of them had paid the price for their decision to try and get into the prison instead of running. She was covered in bites and scratches, some very severe. The two African-American were futilely attempting to comfort her. While the two white males were just standing there panting looking incredibly relieved to get out of the way of the walkers. A few seconds later they joined the two on the grass, the older white male looked heartbroken, gripping his hair tightly staring down at the woman. The youngster was sobbing, looking broken and devastated.

"Will this day ever end?" Harry asked, rubbing his head tiredly, before straightening up, eyeing the newcomers critically.

"Here," Andrea said, approaching them and her hand outstretched offering a gun with a single bullet left in it.

The African-American male flinched back as if Andrea was pointing the gun at him, not offering it to him.

"She's in agony, she won't survive," Andrea said sadly, nobody deserved to die like that but welcome to an unjust world.

Harry observed that the woman seemed stronger than the guy, since she reluctantly accepted the gun, knelt down beside her, taking too quietly for him to hear without a spell, which he refused to do, it was a private moment between people who knew each other and he wouldn't sully that. Big Tiny, Axel and Oscar joined Harry, Luna, Merle and Daryl, keeping their guns up, especially seeing as a stranger now had a weapon that could harm Andrea - any of them really.

They were rattled, afraid even, yet very well fed, like most people were during the beginning of this thing an entire year ago. The sound of the bullet being ejected from the chamber sounded through the prison, ending the life of the woman who was in agony and soon to die anyway two of their group had looked away when she was shot crying in anguish.

"Are they coming with us?" Sophia asked, staring at them sadly, gripping Hela by the collar not letting her approach the new people.

Harry turned to find that all the others had joined him at some point; his magical reserves were really low if he hadn't detected them he realized. "I honestly don't know, Sophia," Harry murmured tiredly. He just wanted to get the hell out of here before they had a farm situation on their hands. "But I do know we have to go, that's just the start of the walkers, who knows how many are ambling towards the damn sounds earlier. I'm not going to have the same situation as we did on the farm on my hands."

"I bet there's dozens at the front already," Merle said grimly, agreeing completely with Harry. Even back at the farm before it happened he'd known. He'd just stopped talking cus the idiots had never listened to him. The split had happened and then they'd began listening along the way gaining respect for Harry and that was without the revelation of his magical abilities. They learned what Daryl and he knew from beginning. That he was the difference between them surviving and dying.

The Governor debacle had proven that, if not for Harry and his magic they would have gone down. Although it was debatable whether they would have been here to begin with. Rick maybe wouldn't have found the prison at all, or maybe later on down the line if they'd survived the cannibals.

"Give them the truth; if they want to come then they can, just as long as they'll behave, if not well…" Harry said quietly to Luna, he didn't need to say what would happen for Luna, Merle and Daryl (who were standing close enough to hear him) to understand his meaning. "Don't be too long," he added, swaying slightly on his feet, he wasn't sure how long he slept but it wasn't enough.

"Go with her," he instructed both Dixons, he didn't know what the hell they would do or how they'd react, he wanted Luna safe despite the fact she could kick ass with both magic and physically fighting. Harry groaned before sitting himself down, Anubis followed him demanding attention. Harry gave a resigned chuckle petting at him paying a lot of attention to his ears much to the dogs delight.

"Are you alright?" Carol asked, deeply concerned, he looked rather unwell, paler than normal and evidently he was having trouble standing up. "Do you need something?"

Harry shook his head, "Magic is like a muscle, if you don't use it…it gets smaller one could say, I haven't used my magic properly for a year, and when I do it's big pieces of magic that take a lot out of you."

"So that spell you used has weakened you?" Carol asked, not slightest bit reassured.

Harry couldn't help but snort, "No, that's a simple spell, I learned that when I was thirteen at school, no, my magic began trying to heal me the second I was shot, futilely I'm afraid, I wouldn't have survived those bullet wounds without help."

"So magic is like an energy and it was sapped up?" Maggie questioned, trying to put it a way she could understand.

"Yes, like a battery though it will recharge." Harry nodded, continuing to explain it in a way that obviously worked for her.

Harry stiffened upon hearing the arguing, or more specifically the word 'freak' called out. He loathed that term, especially having been called it all his life by the damn Dursley's. The sudden sound of a fist meeting flesh, he would say it was probably Daryl who had landed the punch. Daryl was the only one who knew about the fact he'd been called that and would certainly know his reaction towards it. Abruptly standing up, swaying slightly, and giving a nod of thanks when Carol grabbed a hold of him to make him steady.

"ENOUGH!" Harry called out grimly, as it turned into an all out brawl, Daryl and Merle fighting the two men, while the women stayed out, the black guy trying to get in-between them to stop it. As tough as he was Merle and Daryl were just tougher having been scraping and fighting all their lives. "We're getting out of here, now!" they couldn't accept magic, well that was fine, he honestly couldn't care, those who he did care about had and that was all that mattered right now.

"As for you, I wouldn't suggest remaining here for too long, if you think those walkers were bad more will be coming believe me," Harry stated sharply, his eyes boring holes in them.

"You either come or you ain't," Merle spat angrily before stomping away from the idiots.

A bewildered Tyreese looked at the group, his eyes lingering on the kids, the baby, the teens the younger kids and he couldn't help but think they'd had a good thing here…and something must be coming to make them leave. He took the leaders (who he correctly assumed to be Harry the magic wielder now that had blown his mind) word as the truth, they all had guns and they were leaving, it had to be big. He had a feeling he didn't want to be here when it all went down. Glancing at Sasha, who gave nothing away, just staring at the other group as well. Did they stick with Ben and Allen who had reacted negatively to magic or did they go with this newer bigger group? He was very torn, he was nothing if not loyal and they had trusted him to get them to safety, leaving now would be betraying them. His sister's life came first before even Ben and Allen even Donna bless her soul who had just died.

"Sash?" Tyreese questioned, as the others joined the group once more ready to leave.

"It's up to you, Ty," Sasha answered, he had been the defacto leader now for a few months since they'd come out of the bunker. They'd lost a lot of people along the way, and their numbers were dwindling further the more they ran. She was exhausted, they all were really. Being in a big group would afford them protection, security, something they desperately needed in these times.

"The Portkey is taking us just to the…area, there may be walkers do you understand? Ready your guns, but stick behind me and when I say that I mean it for your own bloody health, not because I don't think you're capable, understood?" Harry stated firmly, giving Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Hershel, Carl, Rick, Lori and T-Dog pointed looks. His own people would listen to him; he knew that without a doubt, they had when he told them to duck. "Do not let go off it, you'll feel a yanking behind your naval and will feel slightly disoriented, I mean come on you're being pulled through thin air so it's going to happen."

"What did you use, Harry?" Luna asked curiously, there was quite a lot of people to carry (or rather touch) the Portkey.

Harry smirked, and withdrew a miniature table, and set it right, it was more than big enough to handle everyone, added to the long metal handles Harry had imbedded in it. So everyone would actually have something to grip as they rode the Portkey, it was a very good idea actually.

Lori opened her mouth to ask a question, but before she could ask it, Harry was speaking.

"Judith is strapped to you, she will be one hundred percent fine, if only a little grouchy." Harry explained to her seeing her concern and the way she clutched at her daughter. "You have my word."

Lori relaxed marginally, beginning to realize that what Harry said was always the truth and he wasn't one to placate someone for the sake of it. In fact he had infuriated her by scolding her quite a few times in the past, by flinging the truth in her face in ways she just didn't want to hear at the time.

"Now the Portkey will activate when I speak the password," Harry explained, it was much trickier to create timed ones, and considering the events of today it was a good thing really. He wasn't in any state to actually create another Portkey capable of carrying so many people.

"Wait!" Tyreese called out, both Sasha and he running towards the group confused by what was going on but something telling him that they were about leave if he didn't make up his mind.

"Ty!" Allen called furiously, unable to believe they were being abandoned, especially after it was his fault that his wife was now dead. "SCREW YOU!" he hollered furiously, wishing he had kicked the shit out of him when he had the chance. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Hold on, don't let go whatever you do," Harry said when he realized the idiot was going to try and attack 'Ty' almost all the people here. Who by the way still had their wands out and up, ready for the trip and anything it might bring including walkers. "Get behind us, me specifically as soon as you land." his tone demanding booking no disobedience from the newcomers. They both nodded their heads, and grabbed on still slightly confused why they were holding a table of all things in the middle of a prison as if they were going somewhere.

Scratch that they WERE going somewhere.

The sickening feeling of having their navel hooked on a fish line overcame them, then the dizzying sensation of actually travelling through the air, in something reminiscent of a tornado. It wasn't over in seconds either, it continued, for what felt like forever so much so that the feeling of being sick began to disappear as time itself seemed to stop. Then just as abruptly they jerked onto the sidewalk again, so jarringly that they felt as though they'd just been shoved from a moving vehicle.

They were still getting used to the feeling when they heard gunfire, muffled but they could still hear it. After inhaling sharply a few times they re-gathered their scattered wits and realized what was going on and did as Harry instructed and got behind him. While Merle, Daryl, Luna and Harry were firing on all walkers in the vicinity which was a great many. Sasha and Rick observed Andrea tapping Harry on the shoulder, and a single nod from him she took up position beside them and began to fire as well.

"There's nothing here," Rick spat angrily, thinking they'd been duped.

"That's exactly the fucking point," Harry spat back in annoyance, "This is what everyone else will see so take a fucking look around you, and at how safe your family is going to be."

"Read it," Daryl grunted, thrusting a piece of paper into Big Tiny's hand.

"What?" Big Tiny said after looking down at the paper before his eyes went wide, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" he gaped, this place was huge and it was awesome and it was just bloody magical. Nobody else understood either; they were just as blank as ever. He was beginning to understand Harry's words on what the hell it meant to have something under the Fidelius Charm like he'd said.

Daryl snatched the parchment out of his hands and handed it to the person next to him which happened to be Oscar, each time the same reaction occurred, wide-eyed wonder and a curse or exclamation of some kind. Daryl kept an eye on the piece of paper, snatching it out of their hands as soon as they'd read it until he got to the last one - Lori Grimes.

All in all, it was the best sight everyone had ever seen, and all of them couldn't help at one stage or another as they wandered into their secure premises was 'I love magic' a sentiment Harry had often portrayed during his teenage years.

Harry himself walked in, hearing their thoughts and relaxing, they were accepting it completely.

They were finally completely one hundred percent safe.

Lori had never felt more disorientated and sick in her life at the feeling this 'Portkey' elicited from her, regardless of what she felt, she had absolutely refused to let go of the handle. She hadn't asked Harry what would happen if they did let go for fear of knowing what would happen if she did. Instead she'd gripped it so tightly that her hand went white her other hand was wrapped around her daughter, not too tightly she didn't want to hurt her after all.

When they'd landed she's been absolutely terrified once she got over the affects the Portkey had on her, there was absolutely nothing around them except for an abundance of road, fields and walkers. Where was the safe place that Harry had told them about? Had the Portkey not taken them directly there? Would they need to walk? Clutching her daughter and her son, watching the people in confusion as they exclaimed over nothing as if the sight they could see was invisible to all of them.

A piece of paper was then thrust into her hand, Daryl no longer telling them to read it since it should be clear by now.

'Pandora's Apscondo can be found at Fort Benning, Georgia,'

Blinking once more Daryl had snatched the piece of paper from her hands and set it ablaze, destroying the piece of paper until it was naught but ash in the wind, before placing his Zippo back into his pocket. Only then did Fort Benning shimmer into existence in front of her very eyes, the words Harry had spoken in anger earlier ringing in her ears. 'That's exactly the fucking point, this is what everyone else will see, so take a fucking look around you, and at how safe your family is going to be' mouth agape, she gazed at the wide open space, the houses, the buildings, it was in pristine condition, and she was in awe.

'Welcome to Fort Benning, U.S. Army Military reservation' was one of the first sentences she saw, she noticed the fences surrounding the area still standing and secure. In the distance she noticed the Airborne towers, it was as Harry said a society onto itself, they'd never need all this space but it was safe, secure, they would never need to move again. She wandered in with everyone else, gazing around in awe, her eyes taking absolutely everything in, from the post boxes to lampposts. It looked so normal, untouched by the outbreak, but of course she had no idea how hard Harry had worked on Fort Benning to give them this.

She loved magic! After an entire year and more constantly on the run from walkers…here she was, somewhere safe. Her eyes drifted towards Harry, a shard of guilt once again penetrating her heart. She'd never felt so guilt before in her life, but she had wronged them, said so many nasty things about them, yet they were letting her in. If the situations had been reversed (and she hadn't gotten this wake up call) she shame faced had to admit she wouldn't have wanted them with her.

They trudged along, following Harry, despite being utterly exhausted, it took around fifteen minutes of a quick pace to get them to where Harry obviously wanted them. Passing building after building, a museum (if the sign was anything to go by), school, hotels, an airport, a motel until finally they got to lovely homes, that looked to fit large families in them.

"Alright, we're stopping here for now, don't bother unpacking anything more than you need for a day or so, we'll get you settled in permanently tomorrow right now we all need rest." Harry stated loud enough for everyone to hear. "Tomorrow will be getting settled in then after that we will begin a routine for everyone." it helped them not dwell on what their lives were like now if they had things to do and a feeling of being useful.

"The Grimes family, T-Dog are in house number one," Harry called out, pointing to the first door, "Second one, the Green family along with Jimmy and Glenn."

"Third, you two," Harry informed Sasha and Ty, "Tomorrow you'll be answering some questions," he added thoughtfully realising he hadn't questioned the other group either but he'd get to that sooner or later. "Carol, Luke, Sophia, Dale, Andrea and Amy number four, number five Mira, Michonne, Andre, Big, Axel, Patrick and Oscar."

"Merle Luna, you can have number seven to yourselves or join us in number six," Harry stated, a small smirk on his face, he knew Merle was tolerating his brothers preferences and definitely didn't want to see anything between them. It was fine with both him and Daryl, he didn't want Merle to see him in any state of undress anyway, Daryl probably didn't want his brother to see them either. Tolerant was definitely a word to describe Merle Dixon, he'd lived such a long time with the prejudice ingrained so it wasn't completely his fault. Hopefully he knew better than to piss off a wizard who would freely use magic now.

A few faces flushed when Harry spoke, acknowledging for the first time the kind of relationship Daryl and Harry had. Magic had come as such a shock that they hadn't had time to think let alone process the fact their leader was in a now not-so-secret relationship with Daryl Dixon and apparently Merle knew and hadn't blew a gasket.

The kids were as oblivious as ever, Andre, Luke and Patrick wondered at the faces the adults made.

Carol however, just had an amused knowing look on her face, she had suspected as much, especially seeing how they'd reacted on the morning of her daughters birthday. With Daryl sliding away from Harry hastily, as if he hadn't wanted her to see them close. There were only so many assumptions to make of it. Sophia though, had a large beaming smile on her face, unperturbed by the news, and yes, unlike Patrick she realized what was going on. Carol had given her daughter the dreaded 'talk' with living in such close quarters with people she'd known it would only be sooner or later before she saw something.

Talk about another shocker! T-Dog felt faint just thinking about how he redneck had changed so much in a year. He could literally see how he though Merle would have reacted a year ago, he had been on the receiving end of Merle's temper after all and knew the guy could pack a punch like nobody else. His gaze shifted to Luna then Harry, wondering if they had changed the man or if the outbreak inevitably had. Hell, Big Tiny, Oscar and Axel laughed and joked with the Dixon's for god sake! Then again he knew Merle and Daryl were tight, you could see that even from the beginning and Daryl had saved his life…maybe they hadn't been so bad. He honestly didn't know what the hell to think, he needed some sleep and time to reflect on just how damn different his life had gone in the past two days. He'd gone from the hope of a place to stay in Terminus, sanctuary if you will, only to be boxed into a train cart waiting to be picked to feed the disgusting people who had turned to cannibalism to survive. Then to be saved by the group they'd split from, to be taken to a prison of all things, now here, where they could gaze for miles without the single sight of a walker. Even the farm paled in comparison to this place.

The others were pretty much in the same boat as T-Dog, he could see the shell-shocked looks they all had, like him they were all waiting for the other shoe to drop. When Luna grasped a hold of Merle's hand and practically skipped towards the house Harry had pointed out, it brought everyone out of their stupor and they all began to amble into the houses, he tensed noticing that Harry's group kept their guns up, and to Harry's approval as well judging by the nod he gave them.

"Could there be walkers in there?" T-Dog questioned, tense and alert now.

"I cleared them all out myself, but they've got it right, you really should do a sweep, it's better safe than sorry," Harry stated firmly. "I am not omnipotent, I don't know everything, I don't see everything. So yes, I encourage you even for your own piece of mind to check. It's also better never to get out of the habit." he added thoughtfully.

T-Dog nodded thoughtfully, agreeing with him completely. He opened his mouth to ask something else, but he could see how exhausted Harry was, so he bit his tongue, he could ask tomorrow once they'd all had some sleep. Hell, Harry had almost died, if it weren't for that stuff in the glass vial he would have been gone.

"I'll ring the bell, that will be the signal to get up," Harry called after them, his own group already knew so he didn't have to worry about them. He had brought the bell that he had put in the cafeteria of the prison, he wondered idly if the idiots were still there, he couldn't tell, he had removed all spells he had on the prison seconds before the Portkey had sent them on their way. There was no point to wasting magical energy on a building he no longer stayed in.

Ty and Sasha were extremely overwhelmed, and one shared glance echoed the relief that they had made the right choice for their continued survival. They knew they'd need to earn their keep and they didn't care, they'd do whatever it took. Ty had never wanted to lead, but he'd done it, in this world people needed someone to rely on, to tell them what to do to ease the panic. He wouldn't need to be that man anymore, but he felt for Harry, it wasn't a burden anyone could possibly want in life.

Yet looking around he could see he was doing it so well.

Perhaps there was more to them than being the walking dead even with a wizard in its ranks.

Harry out of caution cast the spell once more to detect whether there was any walkers within the house, it came back negative, as he expected. Regardless of what the spell said, Harry and Daryl both made sure it was cleared. Daryl did up the stairs while Harry checked down the stairs, the kitchen, living room, bedroom, sitting room and the downstairs bathroom.

Opening his trunk, Harry removed the tank Celesta was in, and put it on the marble countertop in the kitchen. She was sleeping, curled up spread out on the heated stones he'd put in for her. The rat she had eaten wasn't digested yet, judging by the lump he could barely see. Every morsel of food that had been found in the Fort was in this house, in the storage area, which was now thirty times the size it had been before he started.

"You hungry?" Harry asked before Daryl even entered the room, as quiet as he was, Harry had a heightened senses, at least when it came to people at least.

"You should rest," Daryl retorted without answering Harry's question, he was even now leaning heavily against the counter. "You got a book on magic n how it works?"

"You mean magic depletion?" Harry asked with a knowing look, "I might have one, I'm not sure I've not read them all." closing the lid he turned the lock to the compartment he had his books in and opened it up again, greeted with the sight of all the books he had, both through his school years as well as the Potter and Black collections. "Accio books on magic depletion," he murmured quietly, using his wand, five in total came out, Harry glanced at the titles before deciding on which one would explain it better for Daryl, before dumping the others back in and handing it to him. "Here," closing his trunk with a final click, he picked up one end and began to move it down the hall and into the downstairs bedroom, dumping it at the bottom of the bed and all but slumped onto the bed exhaustedly.

The last thing he remembered was the bed dipping as Daryl joined him and a cold nose on his hand indicating that Anubis had come as well.

Together they were united by the secret, a place they could call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There much more satisfied with it! R&R please Would you like to see the Morales family back in the story?


	70. Chapter 70

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 70

When Harry woke up he found he was alone, which was unusual Anubis usually stayed but the faint sound of talking clued him in on the fact he'd obviously slept longer than he intended. Stretching out with a pleased groan, by Merlin he'd desperately needed that long sleep. Shoving the covers aside, not even remembering putting them on, or even taking his boots off which he observed were no longer on his feet. The bed was as comfy as the one he'd shrank down from his room in the prison obviously he wouldn't need to take it out.

Curious to know just how long he'd been out of it, he slid off the bed and ambled out of the bedroom, making his way along the corridor to the living room where the quiet talking was coming from. Opening the door, he wasn't at all surprised to see Mira, Andrea, Amy, Luna, Daryl, Merle, Dale, Carol, Sophia, Axel, Oscar, Big Tiny all in the room. It was the core group, the one that had spent a year together (minus Mira) in the prison and had bonded more than any other. Michonne and Andre he noticed were in the kitchen, which was a surprise, the back door was open and two bowls were in the kitchen half filled with kibble.

"Hey, how long was I asleep?" Harry asked, perching himself on the arm of the couch that Luna was on.

"Two days," they said in sync, their concern obvious for all too see.

"Damn, I didn't think I'd sleep that long," Harry said sheepishly, "Has everyone eaten?"

"Yes, we saved some for you," Carol informed him, as always the mother in the group who thought of everyone's needs.

"Thank you," Harry replied smiling in gratitude, he was so grateful that his magic hadn't soured his relationship with Carol, who he felt closest to outside of Merle, Daryl and Luna.

"You'd do the same for us," Carol pointed out as Sophia ran over with a plate of food for him, just some simple sandwiches and a packet of crisps.

"Will someone go and get the others?" Harry questioned, removing his wand, deciding to keep on using it for a while until he was sure his magic fully recovered. "Stand up!" he called to the others and they did as he asked without question, as Carol slid out of the house to get everyone else. Harry spelled the room to expand so everyone could fit in the room without feeling as though they were being boxed in. Then he levitated the couches to the edge of the walls, and proceeded to bring forth the wooden kitchen dining table over and expanded that causing it to become even larger, large enough to fit everyone so they'd all be able to sit down.

"Should I get the garden seats from the RV?" Sophia asked, watching the magical display with wide eyed wonder as she brought one of the chairs into the living room.

"There's no need," Harry informed her with a smile, as he proceeded to copy the seat that Sophia had just brought through. He copied it over twenty-four times, the four original made it up to the number of people who would be seated down. He probably should have made the adjustments to the kitchen instead of the living room but he could disable them any time.

Daryl watched Harry closely, more interested in his partner than he was in his magical displays, honestly if they were awed by that they'd not seen anything yet. Nothing came close to the magical display 'Fiendfyre' that had been cast a few times, both up close and from a distance. You could literally feel the magic surrounding you, it was indescribable and addicting. Harry looked a lot more comfortable (in his own skin) than Daryl had seen him in a long time. In fact he hadn't noticed just how much the lack of using magic was making Harry tense, yet he never really seemed bothered by the fact, at least it didn't appear that way. He'd say it bothered Luna more, especially at the beginning. Every tense moment had her going for her wand only to still as she realized she couldn't use it.

He'd been worried when Harry didn't wake up yesterday, even after reading the damn book on magical depletion. Luna had explained why he was still asleep better than the damn book. Like when you were ill, sleep was the best thing for you, so was sleeping when your magical core was drained, it helped it fill up quicker. Although Luna was getting concerned herself when it appeared that Harry wasn't any closer to wakening up two days after they'd came here.

"Hermione's been in touch," Luna informed Harry as she absently moved to take a seat.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I don't know, I didn't go into the trunk," Luna shrugged, she hadn't wanted to risk wakening him up, opening the trunk would have resulted in that. He had charms and spells to make sure it never got lost or to let him know if anyone touches it.

Harry nodded, wandering out of the room just in time for the others to begin making their way in, glancing around in obvious surprise before taking a seat. There was a tension in the air, as well as a heavy dose of anticipation as they waited. Especially Tyreese and Sasha who obviously didn't know anyone there yet, and felt the odd ones out which they were in a way. Not much had been done in the two days while they waited on Harry coming around, not even talking other than quietly expressed concern from most of them.

"Harry, you need to eat, its been days," Luna said as soon as Harry wandered back in arms full of items he put on the table, "Sit down before I feed you myself."

Harry laughed at that, and knowing that Luna would he did take his seat next to her and quickly but thoroughly ate his way through the sandwiches. Mulling on what was the best way to go about everything that needed done. Just because they'd found somewhere safe it didn't mean they could just suddenly relax, they had a lot to do and most it if required trips outside their sanctuary and a lot of work inside of it. It would take them months for everything to be running smoothly, and that was even with a bigger group than they had been at the prison.

His piercing green eyes suddenly narrowed in on Tyreese and Sasha, making them extremely nervous, and they made no effort to hide the fact they were intimidated by the look as they shifted on the chair.

Bloody hell he was really, really intimidating, Tyreese thought, it wasn't an angry look either…it was more calculating if anything. It was as if the guy could see into him, judged everything in his life to see if he was worthy. It didn't help that the others looked amused, as if they were remembering something…perhaps when it had been done to them?

"You've both been in a secure location for most of the year haven't you? You're still reluctantly to kill walkers, running about with no supplies and barely anything that can count as a weapon. You've been well fed, so there must have been supplies where you holed up, you were either overrun or the food ran out." Harry said thoughtfully, remembering the scene from the prison. "You're not used to losing people yet either, they looked to you for answers and you weren't sure what to do, that tells me you've not been on the outside for long…I'd say two to three months max." this was all gleaned from his own experiences with the non-magical population and nothing to do with reading their minds, he wouldn't have been able to get all that from a single look anyway.

Tyreese swallowed thickly, nodding in awe were they really that easy to read? "My next door neighbour was a survivalist kind, had a fully stocked bunker, Sasha and I, we closed ourselves in there for over seven months until we ran out of supplies. After that we met up with Donna and her family, and eventually joined a group of twenty-five others but the camp was overrun and nearly all of them died, those who didn't ran off in different directions. It happened about six weeks ago by our calculations, maybe even longer in that time we just went from one place to the next just surviving."

"And your name is?" Harry asked, smirking a little at having been right.

"Tyreese Williams and this is my little sister Sasha Williams." Ty answered, sitting up straighter.

"Ages?" Harry queried, everyone else was familiar with the routine.

"I'm 39," Ty answered, and his sister answered as well, "32,"

"Have you killed anyone?" Harry asked.

"You mean like w-walkers? Or people?" Ty asked wide eyed.

"People," Harry nodded in confirmation.

"No," Ty said vehemently.

"Only Donna…" Sasha answered, Donna technically hadn't been a walker yet.

"Good, last question do you know how to fight?" Harry then questioned them, already knowing the answer to that question.

"In what way? The walkers? Fist righting?" Sasha wanted clarification before answering.

"In every way," Harry stated. "Can you fight? Can you shoot a gun? Can you use a sword or a weapon of any kind against a walker and hit them without taking ten tries?"

"I have a feeling I'd get my ass handed to me by everyone here," Sasha said wryly, causing a few to chuckle at her dry humour. "I can only shoot up close, I've never used a gun before Andrea gave me hers, I've never used a sword but I have killed a few walkers with a crowbar." which had been her weapon of choice.

"I'm good with a hammer, only takes one shot, I can fight, I'm alright with a gun…I've never held a sword in my life," Tyreese answered the questions out of order and without being asked.

"And you have no problem with magic?" Harry asked, watching them even more intently, he couldn't afford to have anything overlooked. It was probably selfish of him to be this way, to judge people because of their reaction to magic, to not let them in if they couldn't accept it. wasn't he entitled to some peace? Why should he bring people here if they were against magic? Allow them the protection of it while they vocally shouted their mistrust? No, no never again, the Dursley's had the use of the protection and abused him, he wasn't going to let it happen again minus the abuse of course…he wasn't a kid he wouldn't take shit from anybody. He was through doing that shit.

Tyreese laughed, "Hell no, ain't gonna see me complaining," not when it had them here, although he did feel a little guilty at leaving Allen and his son, but he had to think of himself and his little sister.

Sasha shook her head, she didn't have a problem either.

"If you want to stay there's a few stipulations and they're mandatory," Harry informed them, causing Rick and the rest who hadn't been with Harry to sit up straighter. "Everyone going through training, we'll set it up once things are calm, but you'll need to attend them, and everyone from the youngest to the oldest pulls their weight, nobody sits around and does nothing, nobody tries to get someone else to do their share, nobody tries to tell anyone how its done, you take your orders from me unless I tell you someone else is in charge, which will happen when I'm out scavenging which will be quite a lot over the coming weeks."

"Done," Tyreese stated firmly, he had absolutely no problem with those orders at all. He'd known he would have to pull his weight, but if this was the answer to doing it then hell, he would. Although he felt as though the whole 'nobody tries to get someone else to do their share or tell them how it's done' wasn't aimed at them, but others in the group.

"You aren't going scavenging alone?" Sasha asked, she only asked because it sounded like he was going by himself.

"No, I'll be taking a group of at least five or six," Harry informed her, "It's going to be all hands on deck, if we even hope to get this place up and running in a timely fashion."

"Merle mentioned going after grains and such?" Hershel made it sound like a question.

"Yes," Harry confirmed looking at Hershel, the last time he'd seen him he'd been in devastation after losing the farm. He had also lost a lot of weight, he observed, he looked extremely frail but he had a quiet strength about him. Picking up the map he'd plucked from his trunk while he was there, he spread it out. The Dixon brothers automatically stood up as well, their gaze flickering over the new map, the old map was placed up above it, it was covered in red circles or dots of the areas they'd scavenged. "We have enough food to do us so that's not going to be our primary goal, not for a while at any rate."

"Now according to the phone directory there are eighteen farms in Atlanta that grow fruit, vegetable and grains." Harry said thoughtfully, not really speaking to anyone in particular. The copied piece of paper made sense, there were highlighted markings through some of the lists. Merle picked up and his blue eyes roamed over the pages. "Savannah, Newnan, Lexington, Keysville, Carnesville, Ellijay,"

"There's one in particular I want to go to first, it's called the goodness grocery, it specialises in rice and grains," Harry pointed to the one with a star at the end of the address. "I also want to find some farms, ones that are so obscured on the map that it can't be found easily, and with the population as minimal as possible, there's a chance we might find more animals and supplies. Oh shit, Luna please tell me you took the animals out?"

"You didn't take that trunk, I did," Luna said giggling a little at the face on Harry. "They're out back eating grass until we find the stables. The chickens are next door so they don't get trampled on by either the dogs or horses."

"Well there's plenty to go around, nowhere has been cut for over a year," Harry snorted in amusement.

"Are we staying in this area? Or moving to a different one?" Andrea asked, after a few seconds of respectful silence to their current conversation.

"Does this place have solar panels?" Big Tiny asked, at pretty much the same time as Andrea.

"Yes, the facility generates thirty megawatts of solar power that covers over three hundred aces of land." Harry said wryly in Big's direction before turning to Andrea, "If you like them then yes, we can remain here, I see no problem with that. We have no shortage of homes that we can live in."

"What needs to be done first?" Tyreese questioned, up to doing his part.

"Where to start?" Harry said with a huffed laugh, shaking his head. "I didn't expect to miss the prison quite so much or so soon."

"Well there's no cleaning here so I'm good," Amy said grinning widely, remembering the first few days at the prison and the constant cleaning. 

Andrea, Amy, Dale, Carol, Axel, Oscar, Big Tiny and Sophia laughed in agreement, it had been hard work cleaning out the prison, but considering what Luna, Merle, Daryl and Harry had been doing they'd had it easy. 

"Judging by the food I'm going to say its after lunch time isn't it?" Harry asked thoughtfully gazing out the window.

"Only just," Luna confirmed.

"Then there's no point to going out there today, which means an early start tomorrow," Harry said, decisively.

"Who's going with you?" Andrea asked holding her breath, she hoped he'd meant what he said about letting more people go scavenging.

"Daryl, Merle, Luna, Michonne, you Andrea, and Sophia," Harry stated, "Mira will look after the kids, Carol will be in charge of overseeing everything that needs to be done until we return. Most importantly the area I've decided on for the vegetable garden will need prepped, Carol already knows how it goes she watched me doing it before. T-Dog, Tyreese, Sasha, Glenn, Maggie, Beth and Jimmy will be responsible for getting it done."

Carol swallowed briefly, the thought of her daughter going out there terrified her, but she knew that Harry and the others would never let anything happen to her. She also knew why Harry was going to start letting everyone go, they had to learn to survive, Harry wasn't going to let them rely on him all the time just in case anything happened. It was why everyone was taught how to fight, how to wield weapons…now all they had to learn now was scavenging.

Sophia had sat up straighter, her eyes gleaming brightly, she was looking forward to it. 

"Excuse me?" Hershel questioned, "If you are going to look for veterinarian surgery, I would like to come if that's possible?"

"That won't be done tomorrow, probably the day after," Harry explained. "I think there's a veterinarian surgery already in place, but it can't hurt to have more supplies."

"You think?" Rick questioned, only for Hershel to press an old hand on Rick's shoulder calming him down.

"I don't know the ins and out of the entire place yet," Harry said simply and without embarrassment or shame, the fucking place was massive. "There will be a map somewhere on the complex we can use to get around, I've said before this place is a society onto itself, it has everything anybody could possibly need including a doctor and veterinarian surgery maybe even more than one. I do know it has a hospital, everything will be investigated sooner or later."

Everyone nodded in understanding, the place was huge.

"After you've finished your course of antibiotics, you will begin to do chores like everyone else." Harry turned to speak to Lori. "During those times you will have someone watching Carl and Judith when you aren't doing chores you watch them you do not want to know the consequences if I find Carl going off by himself. You will not palm them off to someone else or cause unnecessary drama. It's not going to be like before, you pitch in for the good of everyone else. You also wont demand the women of the group to do chores you feel women should be doing either. Everyone will know what their chores are at the start of the day and when they choose to do them it's up to them." it startled Harry to see just how much relief shone through the eyes of Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Hershel and Jimmy.

Andrea and the others who had left with Harry during the original split had to suppress their smiles of amusement.

Lori looked between wanting to argue, shout or disappear in embarrassment at being called out in front of everyone. In the end she admitted defeat and nodded feeling extremely small right now.

"Rick and Hershel can either join in the digging or they can do the washing," Harry stated, seeing Rick opening his mouth Harry quickly added, "Trust me, having something to do to take your mind of the PTSD will help. Giving yourself too much time to think will make your mind dwell on things best forgotten. It will get easier with time just let yourself heal."

The Dixons' refrained from scoffing, in their opinion Harry was being too kind to the asshole. Especially given his actions since the start of all this shit, but that was just Harry all over. He'd given two rednecks a chance after all hadn't he? And they'd always be grateful for it.

"If you have questions about anything else, now is the time to ask." Harry said resigning himself to a long, long conversation about magic and the intricate details it entailed. Perhaps he should get Hermione on the mirror to be part of the discussion, it was time she met everyone he held dear here. He knew she was curious about them, about who he would be so reluctant to leave behind. He spoke often of Sophia so that was who she was most curious about.

It was time for all comunities to come together in a bid to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! the magical discussion will be next then I'm thinking definite alone time for Daryl and Harry :D the question remains will they do it? or do you think it's too soon...they've only just come out with their relationship after all, I don't want to go too slow but I also don't want to rush it their romance isn't the point of the whole story it's just something added, something extra to enjoy :) you all want Mpreg so will it be something they both agree to down the line or will Harry be unique and end up pregnant before both decide it? and no it won't be right away I'm thinking once I have the majority of the story done I'll do time skips like six months to a year and show the progress as well as relationships etc... would that be alright? I just feel as if it would be required for either to bring Mpreg into it or it will need to be the very last chapter its mentioned in...what about Luna and Merle? :D do you think Merle would be able to deal with a kid without running for the hills LOL! 
> 
> Also let me know if you can think of anything i've missed in regards to what they need to do right away...such as things i already have planned like wells...mostly for the animals or veggies...like they had on the farm...? Sometimes you guys have the best ideas that I dont think of :) R&R PLEASE!


	71. Chapter 71

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 71

"Have you always been able to perform magic?" T-Dog was the first one to break the silence, he'd been wanting to ask this for days along with dozens of other questions. He'd never contemplated the idea that magic was actually real, that it actually existed. He'd always been a sceptic, especially around so called 'magicians' and their abilities, he'd assumed it was just cloak and dagger, illusions really. Now he was literally under some sort of spell that prevented any walker or human from seeing this place.

"I was born with the ability, yes, I've always been able to perform magic," Harry explained, not getting annoyed with the same question being asked after his explanation earlier. It would take them a long time to come to terms with magic as a reality. He'd been doing it accidentally since he was a child and even he'd been oblivious, but that might be because the Dursley's had made him feel ashamed of magic, made him think he was a freak of nature, an abomination. He knew he'd probably have to ask a million questions over the next few weeks, but they'd accepted it, that was what mattered really.

"What's it like?" Tyreese asked, awe plainly written across his face.

Harry stared thoughtfully at Tyreese, having no intentions of being completely honest like he had been with Daryl back when they were leaving the Quarry. They'd seen his struggle to control his magic, they knew the only time he walked away from a confrontation was because he was having trouble reigning it in. introducing magic into an equation by hurting them with magic would just be the quickest way to alienate them and make them fear him. "In what way?" he asked after a short pause, trying to think of a way to make non-magicals understand what it was like to have magic. Luna wouldn't be any better at describing it, although he was beginning to think they'd forgotten she could use magic as well…unless she'd endured all the questions while he'd been asleep.

Tyreese shrugged, "Using it I suppose?" it was more of another question than a statement.

Harry tapped his finger against his lips absently, his brow furrowed, "Having magic isn't all easy you know, I have problems just like everyone else. Although it's times like this I'm really glad to have it." he told Tyreese wondering if that was enough to sate his curiosity.

"Why didn't you do something like this right away?" Lori asked, seeing the look on the Dixon's and Luna's face she hasted to explain herself. "I don't mean it in a bad way, the outbreak had been going on for over two months when everyone came to the Quarry."

"I didn't think of it," Harry said honestly shrugging his shoulders, "I wasn't sure any spells would work on concealing us from the walkers, not even the Fidelius Charm, after settling in at the prison I decided to try it here, took a lot out of me but it worked, other than the walkers already on the inside none were able to get in the one problem though was I had no idea if it had worked until every single walker was destroyed." picking up the mirror, he gazed thoughtfully at it before using a spell causing the mirror to become larger until he was satisfied, "Hermione?" he called into the mirror, becoming distracted when Big Tiny questioned him.

"How did you manage that by the way? The buildings alone…it would have taken months, and you were never gone more than five hours, the majority of the time you brought back supplies." Big Tiny asked thoughtfully.

"HARRY!" was shrieked out causing everyone to jump in fright, looking around trying to figure out where the sound had come from. The Dixons just chuckled in amusement, denying that the very same thing had happened to them, although not quite to the same degree.

Harry turned the mirror around, spelling it to the wall with a semi-permanent sticking charm. Everyone gasped in shock seeing the woman in the mirror, she looked so real. Their eyes widened even further when it looked as though she could actually see all of them but surely that wasn't possible.

"These," Luna said, showing them the crystals with runes etched into them with care. "We created something that would get rid of large groups without expending our magic."

"What does it do?" Sophia asked curiously, picking it up barely able to see the design, looking back and forth between the mirror and the crystal.

"Easy, Sophia," Harry warned her, as Luna claimed it back. "It's the equivalent of a fire bomb, nobody had better be within a mile of the blast or they'll be incinerated. You get sixty seconds to run as fast as you can after you throw it, first comes the noise, a caterwauling sound which draws the walkers to it, as many as possible and then boom."

"You created that?" Hermione gasped in awe, staring at the crystal, muffling her laughter as the others with Harry jumped as if they were being electrocuted. They were a bit jumpy, she couldn't help but wonder why.

"That's not the only thing, necessity is a mother of invention," Harry said wryly, "Everyone this is Hermione Granger, my other best friend, she's currently in Scotland at Hogwarts."

"You mean she's real?" Carl blurted out shocked.

Harry grinned, "Yes, she's very real," he informed the stunned teenager. "Hermione, have you heard from Ilvermorny again?" Glenn perked right up at that, staring intently at the girl in the mirror worry warring with fear. His heart pounding away like a drum.

"We have, that's why I got in touch with you," Hermione explained, "What happened I noticed you were completely off the map a few days ago." the fact Harry hadn't answered might mean he was injured or constantly on the move.

"Amazing," Hershel murmured awed by the ability for these people to talk long distance.

Sophia was staring intently at the mirror, as if she was looking for something that was eluding her.

"The prison was attacked, apparently the wards I had up couldn't withstand an attack from an Army tank," Harry said in annoyance.

"You're leaving something out," Hermione pointed out narrowing her eyes on her best friend, very suspicious of him.

"Later," Harry said quietly, "I'll explain everything tonight."

"Very well," Hermione sighed shaking her head, she'd need to speak to Luna to get the full uncensored truth either that or make sure Daryl was there so she did get the truth.

"Ilvermorny?" Luna questioned, seeing how desperate Glenn was for any scrap of information on his sisters.

"Ah, well, Minerva sent a Patronus message out to the school, we weren't sure it would work since it wasn't aimed at a particular person, I mean we have no idea who the Headmistress or Headmaster of Ilvermorny is." Hermione explained in a rush, forgetting that there were Muggles there who didn't understand much of what she was saying. "We let them know we got the book, and not long after another book appeared with a thick letter inside."

"Let me guess, they're stuck?" Harry stated resignedly.

"They are, someone inside turned, they don't know if a walker got that far up the mountain, but they think if the walkers are dealt with the wards will be lowered." Hermione informed him.

Harry laughed at the irony, ruefully shaking his head, carding his hand through his hair, "Go figure."

"There's no saying it will work but it makes sense if it did," Hermione tried to cheer Harry up a little.

"You're Raven!" Sophia blurted out excitedly at the mirror causing all conversation to cease.

Harry stiffened, closing his eyes in dread, Merlin he wished he'd never opened his mouth and told those stories now. Well, not stories, not really, and apparently Sophia realized that. She was smarter than he'd given her credit for.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said confused.

"You are aren't you?" Sophia said grinning widely, "Isn't she Harry? Those stories you told me they weren't stories! You're Chameleon! Luna is Moon!"

"Harry?" Hermione questioned her best friends, only to see him with his arms wrapped around his head, groaning into the table while Luna began to giggle in amusement.

Red faced, Harry finally removed his hands from his head, "I just told them stories when they were feeling scared." Harry said defensively, only for Hermione to bring laughing as well.

"You really faced a dragon?" Sophia was awed. "And a giant snake? And got rid of an evil magic user?"

"Oh boy," Harry muttered, seeing the looks of disbelief on all their faces and the hopeful look on Sophia's, he didn't have it in him to lie to her barefaced.

"Wait a minute…you're not THAT Harry Potter are you?" Glenn blurted out eyes humongous, they honestly made a House-elves look normal in comparison. Barely refraining from slapping his own head in exasperation for not joining the dots earlier, he felt like a right idiot.

"Wait a minute, you really did encounter a dragon? They really exist?" Oscar questioned.

"What do you mean by 'That Harry Potter' Glenn?" Maggie asked, just as confused as everyone else, but they began to ask questions left right and centre, completely overlapping everyone so much so that not a single question was decipherable.

Daryl and Merle both whistled sharply, loud enough to have everyone quieting down and turning their attention back to Harry.

"I told you it was only a matter of time," Mira said in sympathy, for some reason Harry just didn't want everyone to know what he had done. She didn't understand it herself, he was a hero, one of the most selfless wizards in the whole of the magical world. He deserved the acknowledgement that came with what he'd done.

"Yes, Sophia, the stories I told you were real, only slightly altered when needed," Harry said softly, turning to Glenn he added resignedly, "And yes, Glenn my name is Harry James Potter, better known to the magical world as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'" sneering the words out as if they were filthy and disgusting.

"Glenn?" Maggie asked, wondering what it all meant.

Harry watched him, when the Asian boy turned to him he nodded, "Go ahead," he was actually quite curious to know just what the non-magicals thought of it all. Technically Glenn was a squib, but he always thought of families were both parents were not magical as non-magicals despite the fact the magical world saw them as squibs. He completely forgot that Hermione was still there, watching the scene in front of her patiently. Understanding these people better than Luna, maybe even Harry since he had been secluded at Privet Drive.

"I don't know much, just what my sisters told us," Glenn informed them, "There was a war going on back in Britain, none that we would have known about, they covered it up on the news, blamed terrorists, leaky gas pipes anything really other than the truth. It went on for three years, although there was rumours of this 'Dark Lord' having returned a year before."

"Very well informed," Hermione nodded, especially considering the Minister tried to keep it quiet.

Glenn blushed a little at the attention, "It got really bad, the Dark Lord had taken over the British government, even before it was over they were talking about someone having the power to stop him. Someone the Dark Lord wanted dead really badly, eventually he was defeated for the second time five years ago by a seventeen year old wizard…by Harry."

"Why you?" Andrea asked indignantly, why the hell had a seventeen year old boy been forced to defeat a dark wizard so young? "Where were the adults when all this was happening?"

"Technically I was an adult at seventeen, that is when we come of age." Harry said dryly. "Most witches and wizards were too terrified to make a move against Voldemort. They'd rather sit at home with their head buried in the sand. My parents paid the price of their freedom twenty years ago, he tried to kill me but because my mother, who had died moments prior, caused an ancient protection to save me. He was weakened to the point that everyone thought he was gone for good. He didn't come back until my forth year, I was fourteen years old." he had no intentions of getting into the whole damn Horcrux thing.

"Nobody helped?" Amy asked just as furious as her sister at the cowardice.

"Yes, a small collection of wizards and witches branded together to try and stop him. Many people died in the process, including my godfather…and my godsons parents." Harry admitted, his green eyes flaring in agony just thinking about Teddy. He liked to think he was up there with them, enjoying having his parents in his life with his grandmother at his side.

Maggie pressed her hand to her mouth realizing who he was talking about, the only one actually since she alone had asked. Maggie true to her word had never revealed what Harry had said to another person, not even Glenn.

"Godson?" the Dixons questioned truly surprised. Daryl was staring at Harry intently while Merle was staring at Luna almost accusatory.

"Edward Remus Lupin, everyone called him Teddy, he was being raised by his grandmother, who had lost her husband and only daughter to the war." Harry said, sadness coating his voice. "He was the last victim of the Death Eaters, the Auror's they didn't get all of the Dark Lord's supporters, knowing they couldn't get me they went after those closest to me. Andromeda was the only one unprepared for it. Both of them died that night." in a scene very reminisce of his own history, Teddy in his cot while Andromeda lay next to the cot wand still in her hand where she had battled so fiercely to save her grandson. Breathing out shakily, bloody hell, he hadn't spoken about this in four years, not to anyone.

Luna and Hermione had tears in their eyes that they refused to let fall, they had adored Teddy as well, Merlin Harry had loved him each and every milestone in that little boy's life had been celebrated. You would have thought Teddy was Harry's son the way he constantly spoke about him with awe, carried pictures of him around all the time. In his short life the boy had been adored, but when Teddy died part of Harry had died with him. It didn't help that Harry blamed himself for what happened, he'd shut himself away from almost everyone and stayed in the shadows until the world had gone to hell.

Clearing his throat, "So, did you send a mirror along?" Harry resolutely changed the subject.

"Yes, it should be there any day now, it just depends if the owl made it," Hermione explained, "I'll let you know straight away, tell me their names and I'll find out for you." leaving the screen for a few seconds before nodding, scribbling could be heard as she wrote the two names down as Glenn repeated their names for Hermione this time instead of Harry, more than a little hopeful. "Thank you." he added realizing he was being rude, she looked very tired but was willing to help him.

"It's no problem," Hermione answered, "It's lovely to meet you all, Harry has spoken of you often."

"Yes, lovely isn't it?" Harry said sarcastically, "Now the only thing we've got to do today is find somewhere to eat."

"What do you mean? Aren't we eating in our own homes?" Lori asked.

"No, we eat together, communal meals, it saves having to divide up supplies, they'll stay in the one place so it's easier to keep track." Harry stated, "Plus it will enable everyone to get to know each other better than staying in the house and avoiding everyone…I want this place to be a real community, we did it in the prison…so I'm hoping it will be just as successful here."

"It's a fantastic idea," Maggie said agreeing with him.

"That's not to say if you want a family meal with just a few people that it won't be granted, just ask," Harry added thoughtfully, he wanted to get to the central security area, see what he could find. The weapons vault was locked down so tightly that not even Daryl and Merle could get in without him or Luna either.

"We came by that museum?" Big Tiny suggested, "That's bound to have a large cafeteria and kitchen."

"Will it?" Harry asked blankly.

"Worth a look, even if it doesn't have we can make it into one, we brought everything from the kitchen in the prison even the stoves." Carol nodded thoughtfully.

"Me and Glenn want to have a look around…would that be alright?" Maggie asked. "It's just that we don't want to accidentally go passed the wards."

"I plan on that myself, I want to find the central station… the security centre," Harry said, "They'll have radio stations maybe even walkie-talkies and we'll definitely need them to get in touch with one another…it would save me trying to get mobile phones to work with magic. If you plan on going far take the horses with you, they could use proper exercise. Don't go anywhere until I've given you weapons, always check the areas you're going into thoroughly. If you find a map of the area while you're out then definitely bring it back."

Hermione nodded watching in satisfaction as the leader in Harry came out, Harry had never wanted to be a leader, he'd rebelled against it but in the end admitted defeat. He was so very good at it, but she was glad he had Daryl, Merle and Luna to keep him grounded, to give him something else other than being a 'leader' in this new harsh world or Harry would have ended up broken.

"Big Tiny and I will check out the Museum, see if it's any good." Carol said, so Harry could go and check the security centre.

"Alright, so all that needs doing is getting you set up in your houses," Harry said thoughtfully, "These homes have five bedrooms, now I know some of you will want to stay together." nods all around at that.

"Lori, Judith, Carl and Rick can stay in number one," Harry stated, his eyes zooming around everyone, "As for the Greene family…Hershel its up to you who you'd like to stay with you, but you need to be close to Rick as possible so that's house two for you."

Maggie gave her father a firm look as if she knew what he was thinking about - primarily a thought that stopped her and Glenn staying together - and Hershel spoke softly, "My daughters, Glenn and Jimmy." he confirmed.

"Alright," Harry said, "Now Big Tiny, Oscar and Axel would you prefer your own places or live together?"

"Together," the trio said in sync, they were so used to it now.

"Would you room with Tyreese and Sasha? If you would prefer your privacy it's completely fine," Harry said, his way of warning them to speak the truth.

"I don't mind," Big Tiny answered the other two nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you lot are in number three," Harry stated, "Now Dale…Andrea, Amy?" he didn't need to ask, the three of them nodded in consent to the rooming arrangements. "Then house four it is for you." it left two bedrooms empty though. "And T-Dog." Andrea piped in, they didn't mind sharing with him.

Harry nodded, "Next would be Carol, Sophia, Michonne, Mira and the boys Andre and Luke, they can share a room. You will be at number seven."

"That leaves Patrick," Luna said, "He's too young to room himself," plus he wouldn't leave the house, he needed someone there to make sure he did his chores and attended his lessons.

"With us," Andrea said firmly, and she would make sure the boy attended his lessons if not she'd drag him kicking and screaming, he wouldn't get to do what he had done at the prison of that she was determined.

"Good, lets get on with it then, you will all return here before darkness," Harry stated firmly, making sure that everybody understood. Once it was clear he turned to Hermione and said, "I'll talk to you later tonight," once Hermione smiled knowingly at him he called "Deactivate!" and the mirror shimmered back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well the next chapter will definitely have a time skip since its beginning to get boring (and slow down) already but by how long do you guys recon? One month? Two months or a year? Will we see Harry going after magical children OR will we see him heading to Washington along the way ending up bumping into Rosita, Abe and Eugene? oh and please please PLEASE give me some examples of things you think Abe would say :D I've definitely got to write a list for myself but it would be amusing to see what you guys come up with too! He was my favourite sarcastic character by far :D R&R please!


	72. Chapter 72

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 72

Harry's green eyes roamed over the area that had been overgrown with grass just a month ago, inspecting the area; just to be sure everything looked right. Which of course it did, everyone had been working hard to ensure it. They normally got up at six/seven o'clock had breakfast before they were working all day until night fell upon them. They didn't go anywhere once it got dark, mostly out of habit really, than any real fear that they could be attacked. The first fortnight had been purely planting seeds and trees, hay had been pretty much the first thing to be spread over the freshly overturned earth, and they would need it for the livestock. In fact Harry had brought in a twine tie baler as well as tractors and rakes, and scythes all things they'd need to deal with the hay when the time came for it to be harvested. Then the Wheat, oats, corn Barely and Rye had also been planted next, in the same area, keeping the 'grains' together. The urge to use a spell to get the work done in a few minutes in what takes the group three hours was strong, but they needed something to do, to remain productive.

Nodding in satisfaction, content that everything was going well, he turned away from the large field, wandering back towards the communal dining hall, Carol, Big Tiny and Oscar had true to their word cleared out the museum, or rather the ground floor, packing everything upstairs, preserving everything meant something these days, so the upstairs was still a museum of sorts, which people didn't frequent all that often but maybe one day.

He passed the large barn that Merle had installed with the help of Sasha, Tyreese, Axel it had been originally intended for some of the animals, but Harry had used it for the rice 'paddies' which were in reality seven very large blow up swimming pools which Harry had charmed quite solid and thick so they couldn't be deflated. Upon reading how to grow rice Harry had realized that Rice needed a warm sunny climate, so the barn it had been, it had magically enchanted sun globes floating along the top of the roof. It was magically expanded, so they all fit comfortably and with enough room to walk through it putting more water into it when it was required - and it did indeed require a lot of water according to the instructions. A week later the 'wooden raised garden beds' that were filled with asparagus seeds had joined the rice, due to the fact it needed a lot of sun, plus it was better to have it out of the way - it takes two years for asparagus to be ready for harvest but Harry had plans to make it less of a wait.

Behind the barn the trees they'd had for the past year in the green house had been planted along plethora of other sapling trees Harry and the others had brought back from scavenging a nursery on the fifth day in PA (Pandora's Apscondo). Five feet from the barn and trees which would only grow bigger with age was numerous vegetable patches. The vegetables they used more of were planted in abundance, carrots, turnip, onion, tomatoes, potatoes, Broccoli, cabbage, cauliflower, rhubarb, beans, peas, cucumbers, squash and not to forgot the pumpkins, which Luna had insisted on.

The horses were stored in their very own stables; they now had seven in total, although it had taken some work from Hershel, Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Beth to get it in optimal condition. It required intense cleaning and mending of the broken stall doors where the walkers had broken them down to get to the animals within. The chickens had remained in Luna's back garden, it's not as if they had a real use for gardens these days so it was no problem for her, and Harry was sure it reminded her of home. He remembered visiting the house, there had been many animals around it, including chickens.

They had pigs in a pen a ten minute walk from here, only three, but one of them was female and pregnant according to Hershel, which made them extremely lucky to say the least. If she was able to get pregnant twice they'd have a supply up and running within two years. Not only would they be able to make leather out of the pigs hide, they'd be able to eat as well. Each obscure farm they found in the middle of nowhere bore some fruitful rewards, the pigs and the other horses, more chickens, a few roosters.

Before long Harry was wandering past buildings, veering off to enter the museum, not that you'd know that's what it was or had been. The large banner that had been up had been taken down. The smell of dozens of herbs was the first thing that registered in Harry's mind, at each window which was many in this building, had various herbs getting as much sunlight as possible. It gave the place a homely feel to it; they'd done a fabulous job. Lavender, bay leaves, chives, Dill, garlic, lemon balm, lemongrass, mint, parsley, rosemary, oregano, sage, sorrel, sun flower, thyme and violet Harry knew each scent instinctively.

The large dining room table housed everyone, which was the point really, and the chairs were all the same thanks to Harry so nothing was mismatched, well one thing was…their plates, cutlery, glasses, cups you name it. He wasn't the only one there, judging by the noise so he wandered through to the 'kitchen' and found - to no surprise - Carol was pattering about getting things ready.

"Good morning, Carol," Harry said, making his way towards her and taking half the plates she was trying to carry with her to the table.

"Did you sleep well?" Carol asked smiling in gratitude for the help, both of them absently setting the table before everyone got there, which wouldn't be long at all. Nobody wanted to miss their hot meals, not when they knew it wouldn't be reheated and they wouldn't get anything else until lunch time. They were still rationing food obviously, so yes, everyone made sure to be on time.

Harry's lips twitched, "Very well," he admitted, having proper privacy and sleeping with Daryl in the same bed every night was…heaven. Especially with Daryl's newfound intimacy, ever since he'd almost died at the prison it had obviously had some affect on Daryl. Whatever that had been holding him back had drained away in the face of the fragility of life.

Carol refrained from commenting, it was actually really sweet seeing the moments between both men, they didn't happen very often, in fact it had stunned Tyreese and Sasha when they learned what everyone else had already known. Tyreese had stated that you'd never know they were together, they seem like just close friends. Andrea had just commented that neither men were big on affection having received very little of it in their life. Everyone knew that was the reason, they had seen Harry's scars for themselves and it didn't take a genius to figure out about Daryl and Merle, the comments they'd dropped here and there alluded to an absentee father at the least, one they hated.

"What do you have planned today?" Carol asked out of curiosity, not that it mattered after breakfast Harry would let them know.

"Morning," Dale said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen, ready to help them. He had to say he absolutely loved being here at PA; it was so much warmer than the prison which helped his aching bones immensely. As did the green tea that Harry insisted he drink one cup off each morning.

"Hey," Carol and Harry replied automatically, as they passed the cutlery out.

"I'm going out to find someone," Harry informed her, he had received the book from Hermione the first night he'd spoken to her after wakening up from a two day sleep when they first came to PA.

\-----------------------------0

**Flash Back**

"Hey, we can put this off if you're too tired," Harry said glancing at Hermione who had answered the mirror call but she looked exhausted. There was only the four of them here now, himself, Daryl, Merle and of course, Luna. They'd spent most of their day on the move as well, investigating the Fort. Glenn and Maggie had found a map of the area which had been copied so every house had a copy of the map.

"No, no it's fine, what happened?" Hermione asked insistently, she wasn't going to give up.

Harry sighed softly before he relayed what had happened, both what he knew and what he had picked up. How the Governor had caught their attention, what he had done, how he had threatened Sophia and got her outside the prison. What he remembered during the attack, including the fact he had Apparated outside the safety of the wards to rescue Sophia and ended up shot. Hastily adding that not long after Luna had saved him by using the phoenix tears. Mentioning the loss of Chloe, how the prison wall had collapsed, the two new additions and the fact he'd informed everyone about magic and their travel to Fort Benning.

Hermione now knew the secret as well, Daryl had informed her, Harry had also whispered the secret to Judith Grimes and Andre since there was no way for them to read anything at their extremely young ages. He hadn't been in a hurry since they weren't going to be going outside the compound - not any time soon.

"Oh, Harry, you really should be more careful," Hermione sighed resignedly, not the least bit surprised in his actions. Harry was always putting people above himself, especially those he cared about. He constantly spoke about Sophia that was a good indicator that she was important to him. Always exclaiming in pride in the process she was making, how she was growing up and that she had a much bigger chance of survival now. She would have done it herself; it was ingrained in their mind now.

"I know have you made any progress with my blood for the cure?" Harry asked getting back on a topic he wanted to know more information from.

"No, we've ran a dozen tests and adding it to walker blood has no affect, we think it was just the usual, or rather in his case unique blood that had Doctor Jenner so excited," Hermione said solemnly, she had watched his videos, it was heartbreaking to watch them, it made her appreciate being in a school surrounded by people.

"Well that's disappointing," Harry said, but a huge part of him was also relieved, him being responsible for a cure was a lot to put on anyone's shoulders.

"Yes, it is, Fleur is making her way to building that Doctor Jenner spoke about, we hope it's still standing, considering it isn't actually the CDC we hope it is."

"So it wasn't a CDC in France?" Harry asked blankly.

"There isn't one in France, Harry, but thanks to Doctor Jenner's notes and information he gave us through video recordings we know France was close to a cure before wildfire." Hermione explained, seeing their frowns, "I mean when the outbreak became global, around one month after the first case was reported. They call it wildfire; I've been thinking of it that way myself ever since reading his notes."

"Does Fleur even know where she's going?" Harry asked concerned, she was extremely smart, and was with a man who would protect her from anything and everything.

"They've got a map, they'll spend most of their time on broomsticks or in their tent, they will be just fine, their way has gotten them this far," Hermione said, despite her words they could clearly see she was just as worried as Harry. "Plus thanks to all the information you've given them they know what to do,"

"Good," Harry said relieved, "Listen, I want you to send that copy of Ilvermorny book through, it's no good to you, but I can help them, I'm a lot closer than you are."

"Not to mention you aren't trapped," Luna said wryly.

"There is that," Harry conceded.

"Sure, I'll let them know," Hermione answered, "Since they'll know something is going on when the addresses suddenly become wiped off the book." it was better than a black line being drawn through it signifying death.

"Sure," Harry nodded in agreement; when things had calmed down he might go to Ilvermorny to test the theory on whether if he got rid of the walkers the wards would be lowered. Right now it wasn't a priority, everyone in the school was safe, it was those on the outside that were in danger and needed help. "How is everyone?"

"They're all doing very well, Draco is dating Astoria Greengrass, she's pregnant," Hermione said thoughtfully, trying to think of anything else she could tell him. "Severus is his usual self, the lack of progress is getting to him though," her worry prominently displayed.

"It eluded the greatest minds both Non-magical and magical, he's extremely smart but there's only so much that can be done." Harry said in sympathy. "I have absolute confidence that if anyone can do it, it will be him."

Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement, she actually wanted to ask Severus on a date herself, but hadn't quite got up the courage to do it. She chickened out constantly, not only would he probably think she was far too young for him, but young enough to be a daughter to him, but she didn't care how old he was, watching his mind at work was amazing, she was truly in awe of him…overtime a crush had developed into something more.

"Any activity on the mirror from Ilvermorny yet?" Luna asked, a small smirk on her face, oh she knew about Hermione's crush, you'd need to be an idiot not see how her cheeks heated up when she was talking about him.

"Nothing yet, but it's too soon to even think of giving up hope," Hermione insisted.

"Agreed," Harry said, "Anything you guys want to ask her?" referring to both Merle and Daryl who had been quiet throughout the conversation, probably over analysing everything that was said but that was the Dixons for you.

Both men shook their head in disinterest.

"Hermione, do you have a supply of phoenix tears?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Severus had three bottles, he had been working on a new healing potion before the outbreak," Hermione informed him, "Why do you need one?" she knew Severus would grumble about it but would give them up without much hesitation, he cared deeply about Harry, even Luna and everyone else who had been under his charge at Hogwarts.

"No, but I've had the tears before in the past, I've been waiting for an occasion to try it out on someone that's been bitten but so far there's been no fatal bites," Harry explained, he wasn't about to use it without it being fatal, like a neck or shoulder bite, now if that happened there wouldn't be anything they could do so he wouldn't have qualms about using it to see what happened. However a bite on the arm or leg or foot even…they could be saved by severing the limb above the bite.

"We won't get an opportunity to find out here," Hermione sighed, it would be such an interesting experiment, but at least she was safe at Hogwarts and hadn't been constantly on the run for a year.

"No, I don't suppose you would," Harry conceded, refraining from slapping himself, he should have thought of that. "Alright, Mione, we're going to go, keep us updated with new information."

"Sure, night Harry, Luna, Daryl, Merle," Hermione said, graciously waiting for a reply before she uttered "Deactivate" and the mirror glowed blue before dimming completely.

A few moments later tapping could be heard from the box as Hermione put the book through for them.

** End Flashback **

\---------------------------0

"Someone? You make it sound like you are going out for someone specific," Carol pointed out, as she placed the last of the cutlery down, Dale was putting the cups out, so without more ado she made her way back to the kitchen which was large enough for her to put everything on at the same time.

"I am," Harry agreed, he was going after a sixteen year old wizard, he was the closest, Barrington House, in Virginia. He may or may not have family with him, magical family since only those eleven through seventeen are on the list, sometimes eighteen. "I would like to take Sophia with us," he knew Carol wasn't comfortable with Sophia leaving, but Harry knew it helped people trust them, not all of them admittedly but enough. He wasn't sure what they'd be facing when they went for the boy, but he had to try.

If only he had looked at the book recently instead of just writing down the names and locations.

"Who are you taking with you?" Dale asked, joining in the conversation.

"Merle, Daryl, Luna, Andrea and Sophia," Harry informed him giving him a reassuring look, he knew Dale cared very deeply for Andrea and Amy. However, Andrea was one of their best markswomen along with Michonne and Carol (you wouldn't think it was the same woman with how far she had come from the cowed beaten housewife she used to be).

The smell of real bacon sizzled through the air; Harry no longer had to keep his supplies hidden so they were eating real bacon, real bread, sausages and eggs. Not every day, most days they ate tinned bacon, eggs from the CDC, hotdogs and of course tinned beans and such their real meal usually consisted of their dinner.

"Do you know the person you are going for?" Carol asked as she began plating the bacon. Shaking the frying pan that held the sausages all the while.

"Not personally," Harry admitted, but he would do whatever he could to save those he was able to, and magical people were being tracked by the magical book so he was able to find them.

"What's not personally?" Luna asked Harry as she, Merle and Daryl made their appearance as always well prepared for anything, from Luna and Merle's swords to Daryl and Harry having bows, their guns as well, and the added addition the walkie talkies Harry had found in the security centre which by they had completely stunned Harry making him feel utterly uneasy at all the monitors and stuff lying around that he absolutely had no idea how it worked.

"We're going to look for one of the magical kids stuck outside," Harry explained, "Then it's on to another farm to see if we can get lucky again." he was hoping for some cows, maybe even some sheep.

"Sounds good," Luna agreed and the room quickly began to fill up with everyone, after a greeting they stuck to their own circles, gearing up for whatever they had to do today.

"I've got the dinner tonight," Harry informed Carol as she, Dale, Tyreese, Sasha and Lori began to plate out the food as Carol had directed them to so none of it got cold. He kept an eye on everyone that came in, when he noticed something…or the lack of something. "Sophia, what have I told you about carrying?"

Sophia looked down and said, "Oops," she hadn't done that in a long time, not since the first few weeks at the prison.

"If you want to come with us today, you best go and get everything," Harry remarked, "Eat first," noticing she wanted to bolt in the other direction.

"Can I come, Harry?" Carl asked his eyes eager and bright.

Harry gazed at Carl, the conversation he'd had with the teen had the desired affect, and he was much less subdued and had no problem talking to him now.

** Flash back **

\-----------------------------0

"Where is your mother?" Harry questioned, not even turning in Carl's direction already knowing he was there. Blowing the smoke from his cigarette in the other direction.

"On the doorstep, I asked to come," Carl said defensively, still feeling two conflicted emotions when it came to Harry.

Harry turned to face Carl, seeing the conflict on his face, and as a teenager unable to control his emotions he was best to put this to bed. "Sit down, Carl," Harry said softly, the tone he usually reserved for the kids, and Carl had very much been a kid when they first met. He drew his smoke along the concrete, putting it out; only once he was sure it was no longer lit did he put it back into his packet. "You're angry with me, I don't blame you, I think I would have been too." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Why did you leave like that?" Carl demanded, his feelings finally pouring out. "And don't treat me like a little kid and say you'll tell me when I'm older!"

"I had no intention of doing that," Harry replied, his tone calm and even, "Carl, you must understand that the group was broken, it wasn't a good fit, we were all miserable because of it. Your father went too far, don't be too hard on him though, he is and was a very sick man. Your dad tried to lay the blame for Shane's death at all our feet so he could try and convince himself that he wasn't to blame. That I could have tolerated but when he tried to make himself out to be our saving grace, someone who could lead us to something better and basically told us our opinions didn't matter and we had to follow him and let him dictate us or leave…he left me no choice but to follow my own instincts."

Carl frowned, trying to process what Harry was saying.

"Your mum wasn't any better, she would have left someone I cared about to die rather than try to save him. Said his life wasn't worth anything even with the guns your dad dropped thrown in. She was quick to try and help find Sophia though, so I'll give her that one. Her demands made many of the people in the group miserable; it was why so many people decided that going with me was a better choice." Harry explained, it felt wrong saying this, but Carl had to understand.

"You didn't even say goodbye!" Carl said subdued.

"No, no I didn't, it was wrong of me, I know," Harry agreed, "It was much easier to do it that way, but Carl…I didn't abandon you completely, I've always known you were safe and out of harms way. I put a wellbeing spell on you when it became apparent that you were rebelling and going off on your own and your parents too caught up in their own drama to keep a proper eye on you. It's how I knew you were in danger at Terminus, you weren't abandoned or forgotten, I thought about you all the time." knowing that abandonment was part of the issue.

"Wasn't easier for me," Carl said mulishly, a lot of the anger tapered off at that pronouncement but he wasn't quite ready to give up yet.

"No, I suppose not," Harry conceded, "Things will be different now, I promise."

"Come here," Harry said, standing up, Carl did too and Harry brought the boy into a hug, grabbing the sheriff hat before it fell, "I'm sorry," he admitted, he'd do it all over again the same way, but he had hurt Carl's feelings so he wasn't above apologising.

"Can I help you? I've grown up now, I'm not going to do anything stupid like before," Carl said as soon as he was released from the manly hug, grinning as Harry replaced his hat with mock seriousness.

Harry winced, how long had Carl been carrying that around with him? It had been one of the last things he'd said to the boy before the split. "We all do stupid things, Carl, I did my share of stuff that could have killed me too, we just have to learn from it and move on. We say these things because we care, and you are so lucky that you have so many people that care about you." genuinely cared about him, he hadn't been as lucky, he could name the people who actually cared on one hand.

"I know," Carl said nodding his head, knowing it was true.

"Go on, go back to your mum and sister," Harry urged him, "You need to get some sleep," it was late; he would need to head in as well.

Harry watched him go, lighting up his smoke again, "You can come out now," he said in amusement, he could feel Daryl was at the door listening in on their conversation, probably out of habit.

Daryl said nothing just came out observing him in that very familiar way that he does. He didn't ask Harry why he hadn't told him about his godson, he knew he'd obviously not wished to discuss it with anyone. Just like he was with dumb-ass da.

"I lived for Teddy after the war, I felt as if my purpose in life was over, I had been raised from the age of eleven to defeat Voldemort. I had hoped to come out intact against him, but he had fifty-sixty years more magical experience than I did. I hadn't even graduated Hogwarts, I didn't receive any special training, yet they were all expecting me to pull of something utterly ridiculous…" Harry admitted staring out at the dark night, only the lamps at each end of the street to illuminate where they were. Picking them up at the hospital beside the shopping centre had been well worth it. "It was mere hours before the end of the battle that I realised Dumbledore hadn't trained me because I was the last piece of the puzzle, I wasn't meant to survive. He didn't want me to beat Voldemort, he just wanted me to stand before him and be killed. All for the greater good."

Daryl listened to Harry, knowing that was all he wanted, just someone to listen. His anger at Dumbledore just grew to epic portions; he would have had no trouble putting an arrow through the old man for his actions. Plus Daryl was already pretty much aware of that part of Harry's past just not quite that way.

"So, like the obedient little idiot I had been raised to be, I did exactly that. It wasn't for the magical world though, or even Dumbledore it was for my friends, for my godsons parents who were dead…for the Weasley's who had lost a son, a friend had lost a twin, I did it for my friends," Harry explained quietly, "In the end it was nothing special I did that ended Voldemort, it was just actions and consequences, his own spell rebounded, the wand was not his to wield and it wouldn't kill it's master. Only this time his safeguards had been destroyed, there was no coming back. I felt hollow, empty really, not sure what I wanted to do with my life but Teddy filled that hole, made me feel better about myself. I had never wanted to be an absentee godfather like my own had been through no fault of his own."

"I get that," Daryl replied, just to let Harry know he was listening and that he understood a bit.

"My friendship with the Weasley's deteriorated due to Ron's inability to realize I didn't want to be a hero, while he wanted it more than anything else, he was using his friendship with me to get that status…constantly urging me to marry his sister, share my fortune, which I would have done in a heartbeat if he hadn't been blatantly asking for it. Teddy kept me strong, kept me going, then over a year later my life spiralled out of control. The few Death Eaters who had escaped persecution decided to make me pay, and they did," Harry admitted darkly, "They killed Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother and him, if it wasn't for Hermione, Neville and Luna that loss would have seen me go down a very, very dark path."

"They became your anchor," Daryl observed, nodding, it was the same with Merle and him, both of em stopped each other from doing something dangerous.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yes," he replied verbally. Fiddling for a few moments before he pulled out a photo album, he hadn't looked at it for so long, unable to do it. He flipped passed the pages of him as a baby, then the pictures he'd collected of his friends while at school, his familiar until he settled on the ones with Teddy.

"His hair is blue," Daryl grunted in surprise, what kind of person did that?

"He was a very gifted child, he had the ability of a Shapeshifter, we call it Metamorphamagus, you'll see when you look through the pages, and his looks change constantly. His favourite thing to do was to morph himself to look like the person who was holding him." Harry said, his heart bleeding for the beautiful precious boy who had made him so very happy.

Daryl's eyes widened as he looked through the pictures, realizing he was right, the boy's looks did change, it was hard to believe it was the same kid really, he wondered if anyone even knew what he really looked like. "Does it happen often?"

"You mean Metamorphamagus? Before Teddy's mum there hadn't been one in a very long time, it was the infusion of new blood that brought it out I've always thought, it's unheard of for two generations to get it though, but those pureblood's were sleeping with their own cousin." Harry admitted, handing over a smoke before sparking one up himself.

Daryl grunted in understanding, handing the book back over and both of them just sat there for a while in silence smoking before heading in.

** End Flashback **  
\-----------------------------------0

"It really isn't up to me, Carl, until you are eighteen your parents are responsible for you," Harry replied eventually, "You must get your parents consent, just as I did for Sophia." and Carol had been reluctant, but he'd given her no reason to fear, Sophia had come back each and every time without a scratch. Sophia's confidence had skyrocketed beyond measure each trip on the outside as she grew into her new life with ease.

"Mum, please?" Carl begged turning to her. His dad wasn't here yet nor was Hershel.

Lori felt torn; she didn't like the thought of him being gone from her side for even a moment. Yet she knew when it came to Carl or Sophia Harry would put them first before even himself. He had proven that himself time and time again. Turning to Harry without saying a word, her eyes unconsciously saying it for her.

"I won't leave him behind, I will protect him to the best of my ability," Harry stated, not promising to bring him back alive, but to do his best only for it was all he could do. "But you will listen to me, Carl, and follow my every demand out there; if you don't then you will not be coming again." Sophia listened to him always, even if she didn't understand it at the time.

"I promise," Carl said nodding emphatically.

"It's up to you," Harry said with a gesture, they were his parents after all, as shitty as they could be sometimes they cared and that made them at least halfway decent parents.

"Mom?" Carl said, turning towards her pleading for her to say yes.

"Don't let us down," Lori said, "If I hear you haven't followed Harry's rules I'll be very disappointed."

"I won't mom, I promise," Carl said seriously.

"Alright, but come straight to me after you get back," Lori said sternly.

"I'll be right back," Sophia exclaimed the minute she was done eating, she dashed from the table without another glance back, running 'home' to get her stuff which wasn't all that far.

"Amy, Andrea do you still have the fishing gear?" Harry asked, his attention turning to them.

"The canoe was left behind but the fishing gear is still in the RV, yes," Andrea was the one to respond with Amy nodding firmly beside her.

"Tomorrow you'll go fishing, take Patrick, Sophia and Carl with you, only enough for one meal, I don't want to empty the river," Harry said wryly. "Amy get the equipment ready today and make sure it's all set then you watch the kids if needed."

"Mira, I have a potion I want you to brew, it will help grow the vegetables to greater sizes and much quicker," Harry turned to her, "You know where the lab is, after that check on the ingredients make sure they're all thriving." by 'the ingredients' he meant everything that was growing in the greenhouse in his back garden. A load of small plants had been put through from Neville over the past month now they had somewhere permanent where nobody would think twice about them.

Mira nodded excitedly, she hadn't been asked to make any potions yet, so yes she was ecstatic.

"Tyreese, T-Dog, Sasha, Oscar I want the second well started to today, one nearer the greenhouse," Harry instructed them. "Hershel will be checking on the animals, Lori, Rick, Patrick and Axel it's your turn to do the washing and drying." Rick wasn't there but he was sure someone would tell him.

"Michonne, Carol, Amy, Beth and Jimmy you'll be watering everything," Harry stated, "And Lori if you can, begin planting the plants, Carol knows where I want them." they had brought back a beehive, which meant they needed to pollinate so they could get honey in turn as well as beeswax.

"Back," Sophia called out, skidding to a halt in the room barely out of breath due to the running and training she'd done over the past year. Her dagger and guns attached to a holster on her hips, it was a recent acquisition, she'd found it in the security centre, it was fabric, not leather and much more comfortable to have on and even had a space for her guns and daggers so she was extremely happy with it.

"Then let's go," Harry stated firmly. It was time to head off to find Rory Rutherford and let him know he wasn't the only magical person left behind in his mess. Hopefully, along the way they would find a few others.

Harry was largely unaware of the fact that he would soon know of the next narcissistic, ferocious sociopath called Negan so soon after getting rid of the Governor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Thank you all for your concern my moms dehydrated and in need of some antibiotics and if it doesn't clear up hospitalization so fingers crossed it doesn't come to that! I finished the chapter fully and I'm happy with the way it is! I do wonder if some of you will already know what's going to happen :) fun fun and thank you to all those who helped with the ideas on what could be done to the chapter with the bees and honey and beeswax etc... I'm grateful for that it's small things I wouldn't have thought of. R&R please!


	73. Chapter 73

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 73

After breakfast was over the group made a move to leave, several others walked with them, leaving PA temporarily to help deal with any walkers in the vicinity, as soon as they were over the threshold that was the Fidelius Charm, Tyreese, Big Tiny, Oscar, Axel, Lori, Carol and Amy joined the others in driving their weapons through the skulls of the walkers, ending them once an for all, using only their daggers they never used bullets unless they had absolutely no choice, they had more ammo than they knew what to do with, but it was better to keep it just in case.

"Be careful," Amy said, hugging her sister tightly, eyes alight with worry. The fear that Andrea might not come back constantly plagued her, for good reason, it had happened in the past. She'd thought her sister was lost to her, but instead she'd seen a miracle happen before her very eyes. It wasn't irrational, even Harry had said that, no matter how much real trust you had in your leader or sister, the worry wouldn't fade you'd just learn to live with the worry and continue on with your day.

"I'll be back," Andrea insisted, hugging her sister back, Amy had come with them a few times, but quite often she'd go on her own with Harry and the others, it was the same each time, she worried needlessly.

"You listen to everything Harry tells you," Lori insisted, anxious that Carl was leaving and anxious about the fact her daughter was with Rick, but thankfully not alone, Hershel was with them and had promised not to go anywhere until she got back. "You come right home after you get back and come see me?" her hands on Carl's shoulders gripping them tightly as the anxiety ate at her. Glancing at Andrea pleading her to keep an eye on Carl for her since she couldn't.

Andrea nodded, whether she liked Lori or not, she would do her best to look after Carl. It wasn't needed, Harry made sure that everyone was safe and in his sight at all times.

"I will, mom," Carl insisted nodding, so glad to be able to help again. The smell of burning walker flesh made him turn around to find that the others had piled the bodies up and Harry had cast a fire making the bodies burn really quickly, they were already being reduced to ash before his very eyes. He watched it in awe, even a month on he still wasn't used to magic being performed since he didn't see Harry or Luna using it often.

"Keep your eyes open, stay near Harry and Daryl," Carol was telling her daughter at the same time, she was by far more comfortable with Daryl and Harry watching her daughter, Luna and Merle secondary, although it wasn't as if she didn't trust them she just knew from experience Harry would risk everything to save her. Carol eyed all the weapons on her and nodded, she had enough to keep her safe.

"Let's go," Harry called out, and those going with Harry, immediately got into position, Andrea and Sophia grabbed Harry's left arm, Daryl took his right, his crossbow ready, they were more than aware that Harry was slightly vulnerable when Apparating, since he couldn't carry his weapons and transport them, so it was no surprise that Andrea and Sophia also had their weapons drawn.

Luna grasped a hold of Carl, pulling him towards her, while Merle wrapped his arms around her guarding her back.

Both Luna and Harry nodded once before they Apparated from the Fort and as close to Bennington house as they dared.

Immediately afterwards all of them were on the defensive, weapons raised and looking around with narrowed eyes, listening intently for any sound of the walkers. Since they were surrounded by trees they didn't relax, they weren't novices anymore. "Where do we go from here?" Andrea asked, arms still up, noticing the tree stumps that surrounded them, they had been cut down at some point, judging by the moss on them it wasn't recent.

"This way," Harry said gesturing for them to follow him without a word; all of them began walking Merle and Luna keeping an eye on their backs as they did. Either jumping over the tree stumps or moving around them.

"It's rather quiet, no walkers, you know what that means," Luna mused thoughtfully as they continued to move, time was of no consequence to them. If she had to guess she would say they had been walking for five minutes at least maybe more.

"This tree was cut lately, two weeks ago I'd say," Merle commented, seeing a clear stump, his fingers brushing against it. Daryl nodded in agreement with a single look from where he stood quite a bit away.

"Looks like you might be right, Luna," Harry said, his eyes taking in the dirt and footprints. "There was no magic used here though," so obviously the teenager was keeping his magic a secret.

"How would you know that?" Andrea asked freezing when she snapped a twig under her foot, before continuing on still gazing at Harry's back in curiosity.

"I would be able to sense magical residue," Harry explained, "It's like a faint static in the air, in fact you would be able to sense it as well, depending on the amount of magic that's been used." they could see a dirt road, in the distance, they would soon be leaving the woods behind. They'd be out in the open so they would need to be extra careful. If there were people here, as the evidence seemed to indicate, they had no idea how they'd take strangers being in their territory.

"Look up there," Sophia said, gesturing with her index finger, her tone quiet but excited.

"Get back here," Harry demanded, seeing that she was a bit too far ahead of them for comfort. He glanced around looking for Carl, to see him sticking to Andrea's side. Relaxing a little when they were all back from the tree line. Creeping forward, Harry looked in the direction that Sophia told them to find a large mansion.

"I thought we were looking for a house?" Carl said, confused, that didn't look like a house. They'd used trees to barricade the house to keep the inhabitants safe by the look of things.

"Back in the day most places looked like that, now they'd call them estates or mansions," Harry explained, "This is the only place it could be," it was a rural community. "There doesn't look like there's anything else and I wasn't off in my Apparation."

"There could be a lot of people in there," Merle grunted, eyeing the house and surroundings on top of the hill suspiciously. "Might not be friendlies."

"Alright, here's how it's going to go," Harry said firmly after a few minutes of silent contemplation. "Put your guns away, stay behind me, the first sign of shooting grab a hold of me and we'll Apparate out. Carl, you grab a hold of Luna like before, and stay behind me this isn't up for negotiation," he didn't need to tell Merle what to do he was more than familiar with the routine. They couldn't consider everyone who had survived as enemies, and while it changed them, it wasn't always to a deprived state like those in Terminus or Randall's group. Yet he wasn't prepared to risk everyone either he wasn't stupid.

Harry stepped out, his guns and daggers in their sheaths his machine pistol at his back. They stepped onto the well trod path and began to slowly make their way up the hill.

"Someone's watching," Daryl said, his arms itching to raise his crossbow it felt wrong having someone in their sights and not doing anything about it.

"I see," Harry murmured back just as quietly. "Looks like a spear he has, you don't give those on the outpost's weapons like that unless you don't have a choice."

"No weapons," Andrea mused understanding what Harry was referring to.

"Unless the ones with the weapons are on the outside," Merle grunted, his blue eyes cautiously taking in their surroundings.

"There is that," Harry conceded, "But to have them all leave the compound leaving it unsafe?" his ears picking up the sound of shouting, evidently the person on watch was letting others know they had company.

"Incoming," Daryl told them, tensing slightly as a long haired tall man wearing a leather jacket to his ankles practically danced towards them, talking to the guard on duty, evidently calming him down if his relaxing stance on the only weapon he had was any indication. Despite his words to the guard, he was no less suspicious of them; in fact he was eyeing them with a keen interest and suspicion.

"What do you want?" the long haired man asked them, tense and alert. They had just taken half of their food, surely they couldn't be expecting more so soon? Yet he knew they would if they wanted too, it was exhausting constantly scavenging for supplies to continue to feed his own people as well as to give half to Negan. He mostly went on his own, he had nobody to guard his back, and the people inside most of them wouldn't survive out here. Plus they needed some of the better fighters inside just in case Negan and his men came back…which apparently they had.

"My name is Harry Potter, this is Daryl, Luna, Merle, Sophia, Carl and Andrea," Harry said introducing each of his people, it never hurt to be polite. Plus he knew if he was mentioned by name Rory would more than likely trust them. "Can you bring Rory Rutherford here please?" Harry informed the stranger, presumably the leader of this settlement. Harry wasn't blind to the way everyone who heard his statement froze, Harry glanced at Daryl, then Luna then Merle then Andrea, sparks of realization began to draw on them, this wasn't going to be good news.

"My name is Paul Rovia," Paul explained, his tone grim looking around hilltop cautiously as if suspecting the saviors to be watching. It was obvious they weren't in league with Negan, and considering 'Harry' knew Rory had been here…he may well be a family member, he had similar features, brown hair, but his eyes had been hazel. "But my friends call me Jesus," he added with a charming smile, relaxing in their presence now that he knew they weren't Saviors.

Merle snorted in amusement.

"Follow me," Jesus added, turning around and beginning to make his way inside, he would take them to Gregory and explain everything, maybe they would be lucky and Harry would have a settlement, they might be able to work with each other to help prosper in this apocalyptic world. "Welcome to Hilltop colony," he said as the doors were closed tightly behind them.

"You picked a good spot," Harry said, ignoring the suspicious looks they were receiving from everyone.

"We didn't pick it," Jesus explained as they walked up the well worn trail, "I made my way here when FEMA was still set up here, they chose Barrington house which was turned into a museum, due to the secluded location, bring trailers, security and defence here with it. Like all other government and military agencies abandoned Hilltop, just like they abandoned all other safe zones."

Harry glanced at Daryl in query; he'd never heard of FEMA, he wondered if it was an American thing. "Federal Emergency Management Agency, they help with disasters, like flooding in that," Daryl explained quietly so Harry and Luna could hear.

"We saw the promise of being here, and we built the defences around the land," Jesus continued, understanding why he didn't know what FEMA might be, he had a very prominent English or Australian accent he wasn't sure why due to the fact they did sound similar at least to him.

"We didn't come here for the tour, where's the kid?" Merle asked, still highly suspicious of the earlier silence, they were being strung along.

"I'm taking you to the hilltop leader, his name is Gregory," Jesus informed the impatient man, taking no offence.

"They're terrified, Harry," Luna whispered, her bright blue eyes looking around, they were practically cowering, well some were, others just looked resigned. It was looks they were all too familiar with during Voldemort's reign of terror. There were dozens of trailers next to the 'museum' how many people did they have there that the museum and the trailers were being used?

"I see it," Harry murmured, this place wasn't all that bad, it was quite secured all things considered. There wasn't a walker in sight, so it couldn't be the walkers they were terrified of unless a herd had blown by. So it was either the leaders here that made them scared stiff or they'd had some sort of confrontation that made them extremely leery of strangers. There was no sign of much in the way of weaponry; maybe they were just scared of them. He knew they looked intimidating; hell the teens had four guns on them and two knives, while the rest of his group had an assortment, bows for him and Daryl and swords for Luna and Merle. Andrea had guns and a dagger as well, they were well equipped to deal with whatever came there way.

"What is your part in all this?" Luna asked Jesus, trying to gather up more information.

"Part of my job is to search out other settlements and trade with them," Jesus explained, "My skills made me the obvious choice to be the community recruiter mostly I scavenge for supplies." his smile slightly tense, just thinking about the amount of stuff he'd need to get to stop anymore of his people dying as a warning from Negan when half the supplies they gave over was not enough.

"I see," Luna replied, the museum was in a perfect spot, and with the tower windows they could see for miles without a problem, very ideal for security purposes. She could see why they had come here; it was just too bad that the government had abandoned them as they had abandoned all other outposts. Secluded as well, but that didn't help anyone completely, the walkers could smell people, hear them for miles.

"Come on, I'll show you inside," Jesus told them, as he opened the door with a flourish, expecting some sort of reaction from them, Merle, Andrea and Daryl just glanced around cautiously, the two teenagers did look around in interest. It was the lack of interest from the other two that surprised him. "Most of the rooms have been converted into a living space." he added.

"It's…cute," Luna said, compared to Hogwarts though it was pathetically lacking in all ways. "So you must have at least eighteen people in here alone?" mentally calculating from the layout and windows.

"Nowhere near that," Jesus admitted, shaking his head, his attention drawn when his name was called.

"Jesus, you're back." the elder gentleman said, greeting them from the doorway of a room that looked like some sort of office.

Harry eyed the guy, something about the smile on his face, his stance and impeccably dressed body reminded him vividly of Cornelius Fudge. It was the damn apocalypse, why the hell would anyone care about being clean and tidy. Jesus and the others who lived here weren't exactly impeccably dressed or clean for that matter.

"Everyone this is Gregory, he keeps the trains running on time around here," Jesus said in introduction.

"I'm the boss," Gregory informed them, his face remained open and friendly, but he practically oozed of a superiority complex, it wasn't hard for Luna and Harry to observe it, having dealt with the likes of Draco during their teenage years.

Andrea snorted at his words, finding herself repelled by the man; she'd been around her share of men who all wanted to be the top dog…the leader if you will. Shane angry and all about numbers and keeping everyone protected while he slowly unravelled. Then there was Rick, just as broken and unravelling like Shane had been, both of them had done their best she had to admit that, both of them did think they knew best. This man was completely deluded, the boss? Seriously? It made her appreciate Harry more.

"I'm Harry, Daryl, Luna, Merle, Sophia, Andrea and Carl," Harry said staring blankly back, none of his feelings showing on his face.

"Why are we here?" Sophia leaned in and asked Harry, "I thought we were coming for someone named Rory?"

Harry's lips twitched, leaning down he whispered back, "Think about it, Sophia, he's already told you his game plan, what does he do?" as always educating them, making them think about things so they could be better.

"He's a recruiter," Sophia said nodding eagerly as she finally understood. "He needs us,"

"That he does," Harry nodded proudly as he straightened up. "Not that the damn so called leader has a good way of showing it." he threw in Daryl's direction with a sardonic look on his face.

"We have a community," Gregory continued, "Why don't you go and get cleaned up?"

Harry arched an unimpressed eyebrow, was he trying to antagonise them? Harry didn't comment, instead he crossed his arms and continued to stare at him.

"Jesus will show you where you can get cleaned up. Then come back down when you're ready Harold." Gregory continued. "This place is difficult to keep clean."

"I have no interest in talking to you; quite frankly I'm not sure whether to give you a breath mint or toilet roll with the shit that keeps coming out of your mouth." Harry replied stonily, giving Jesus a look to say he was fucking mad taking orders from this piece of shit who couldn't even remember someone's name after only hearing it a few seconds ago. "Tell me where Rory is so I can get this over with and leave before his egotistical, narcissistic and braggadocio rubs off on any of us."

The Dixons snorted and guffawed in amusement making no secret of their amusement; it always did make their day when Harry was able to insult people so thoroughly by using fancy ass words. Luna and Andrea had to suppress their sudden fits of giggles and the teens just laughed at the words Harry had spoken previously since the ones he'd used just now left them confused, they didn't know some of the words but it was obviously meant to be insulting.

Gregory stormed away up the stairs, leaving Jesus behind; he looked suddenly tired all of a sudden.

"Follow me," Jesus said stepping into the room that Gregory had just vacated, it was nice and warm, a direct contrast to the rest of the place which was cold. He shrugged off his leather jacket standing in front of the fireplace warming himself up.

"I have more I need to do today before it gets dark," Harry commented, "So if you can move this along I'd appreciate it."

"Have you heard of Negan and the Saviors?" Jesus questioned, figuring it was the best way to start.

"Sounds like a band, but no, what does this have to do with anything?" Harry replied getting annoyed now.

"Everything," Jesus sighed, "We'd just finished getting the walls built when the Saviors showed up. They met with Gregory on behalf of their boss. They made a lot of demands and even more threats. And he killed one of us. He was sixteen years old, it was Rory, I'm sorry," his tone was sincere, filled with regret. "They beat him to death in front of us…said we needed to learn right off bat."

Luna and Andrea gasped in appalled shock, Andrea looking a little sick but other than the gasp Luna didn't react to the violent nature of Rory's demise, she'd seen her fair share of shocking stuff, it was little wonder she didn't react the way normal people would.

"Gregory isn't good at confrontation, he's not the leader I would have chosen, but he has helped make this place what it is, and the people like him. He made the deal, half of everything, our crops, and our livestock it goes to the saviors." Jesus continued on.

"You stood by and let a sixteen year old kid be beaten to death?" Harry said revulsion coating his voice. Why hadn't he checked the book? There must be a black line running right through Rory's name, if only he had come sooner he might have been able to save him…nobody deserved to be beaten to death in such a horrific way. Especially not a wizard, it galled him that his magic hadn't tried to protect him.

"What the hell y'all getting in turn?" Merle grumbled.

"They leave us alone, they don't kill us," Jesus said resignedly, "Two of our people have already been killed because Negan wasn't satisfied with what he was given."

"Then why stay here? Why don't you just find somewhere else to settle down? It's difficult but not impossible," Harry asked him utterly perplexed as to why they just stayed there waiting on pins and needles to see who was beaten to death next?

"Better yet why don't ya'll fight?" Daryl argued he was just as baffled as the rest of his group.

"Most of the people here don't know how to fight, even if we had guns and ammunition," Jesus argued right back.

"Let me get this straight, you've been here since the beginning that's over a damn year, and they don't know how to fight?" Harry was aghast by what he was hearing. "What the fuck do they do all day? Why the hell aren't you training them? If this place gets overthrown you'd be damn well feeding them to the wolves!"

"Make what weapons we can, wooden spears mostly, look after the crops and animals, go scavenging," Jesus answered, he wasn't sure how Harry had the ability to make him feel very small but he did.

"I've got a thirteen year old girl who does all that but could probably kick nearly everyone's ass around here," Harry muttered quiet shocked.

Sophia grinned smugly, she was good and she knew it.

"We need to rebuild, I hope you will consider trading with us," Jesus informed them, desperate to help his own people.

"So you can give half to the Saviors?" Harry said incredulously, "I don't think so,"

Jesus nodded in resigned understanding, not really blaming the guy for not wanting to get mixed up with Negan.

"Let's go," Merle muttered he'd had enough of this place.

Harry couldn't have moved sooner, this trip had been an entire waste of time; he should have looked at the damn magic book. Carl opened the front door and the rest of them piled out into the open, Harry looked at the people so terrified and sighed tiredly. "Look, we have somewhere that's safe and secure, where Negan and his men cannot get to you, food, supplies, weapons, homes, proper homes, and a community that helps each other."

"I'll talk to Gregory," Jesus promised, assuming it was nearby and that he'd be seeing Harry again.

"Do me a favour and don't let him decide for everyone," Harry said grimly, "He would put his own desires ahead of the rest of the group, plus where he would end up…I wouldn't put him in charge of a snake let alone a human being."

"Here, take this," Luna said handing the gem over to Jesus, "If you do take us up on our offer squeeze it tightly, in an emergency break it we'll come as quickly as we can."

Jesus blinked automatically accepting the natural amethyst, wondering inwardly if they were twisting his leg. How would they know to come just because he squeezed it? Or worse if he broke it? Did they think he was stupid? Jesus nonetheless put it around his neck and tucked it under his yellowing but well kept shirt. Not sure why he did it instead of just putting it in his pocket but something was telling him to do it, and he listened to his instincts.

Harry stalled for a few seconds before took one off his guns from its sheath and a magazine from his pocket before handing them over with a grim nod. "Be careful," Harry said grimly, and with that the group walked out of the Hilltop colony, making there way back towards the woods so they could Apparate to their next destination - a secluded farm in hopes of getting more animals.

"Can you believe the nerve of this guy?" Andrea blurted the second they were far enough away from the perimeter.

"What I can't believe is how the hell they've survived this long," Harry scoffed incredulously.

"Bloody stupid if you ask me, useless all of em, like tits on a bull," Merle muttered barely blinking when Luna nudged him for his words.

"Just goes to show you all would have been fine without magic," Harry conceded, "They're getting by alright, or were."

"Did you get anything about Negan?" Luna queried, still retracing their steps.

"They've never seen him, for all we know it could be a ghost, lies they've told to make themselves more formidable." Harry said thoughtfully. "The so called Saviors though, they're ruthless, what kind of men brutally bludgeons a teenager to death? Then say they needed to learn right off 'bat' that they were serious? It's fucking sick, whether Negan exists or not the Saviors are very much a threat…we'll have to keep an extra cautious eye out whenever we are near here."

"It's always going to be this way isn't it?" Carl said sounding disheartened.

"It always was that way, Carl," Harry admitted, "You just had the protection of a civilized world and a government to protect you from it. These men existed before the world went to hell, others just found out they were capable of it afterwards. Not everyone is the same way, but it's why we must be cautious about who we let in."

"Sometimes not even then," Sophia added, thinking of the violence Ed had inflicted upon her mom and her. She no longer thought of the man who was biologically her father as one, he was now Ed to her, he'd never been anywhere close to parental with her, Harry had shown her more love in a year than her father had in twelve years.

They all understood her words, but Andrea, Carl and Luna were the only ones that truly couldn't comprehend its deeper understanding although they tried. Only those who had been abused by someone they should have trusted above all else could understand it. The majority of the people in the group had experienced that.

Damaged people gravitate towards damaged people.

Luna smiled as Merle wrapped his strong arm around her, keeping her at his side.

That saying couldn't have proven truer, it also bonded them together, and in turn they found something worth living for.

Daryl and Harry locked their hands together as Sophia giggled from right next to them.

Andrea and Carl shared an amused look as they kept an eye on the area.

They were all a family, against all odds they'd found each other and made something of their lives.

Perhaps there was more to them than just 'the walking dead'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stand Gregory lol so will Jesus call for aid after he's killed? Or will we be seeing more of him? will most of the inhabitants go to PA anyway before the others decide to go as well when it becomes obvious they don't have the supplies that Negan will want? What about the Kingdom people...we dont know an awful lot about them yet so I'm probably best not to bring them in yet! So who will be first to be brought to PA after this? Bob? Lizzie and her sister as well as their father? They did come from the Goverors compound didn't they? Or did Rick's group get them? Something I'll need to look up! I suppose you guys would like Karen to be in it for Tyreese? Then again with Harry in charge he won't get the chance to shy away from the dirty grimy stuff so he might not be the awkward guy she met at the prison! :D R&R please!


	74. Chapter 74

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 74

Harry stormed through the gates without waiting on anyone coming, just using magic to unlock the door, magic sizzling in the air around him as he lost control of his magic, for however brief a time. It was a testament to how much the group trusted Harry, even with such an unknown factor like magic in their lives that they trusted him and didn't even so much as flinch at the sight or feel of it.

"Can you get the animals to their new homes?" Luna asked of Andrea, Amy and Beth who had just turned up but not quick enough for Harry's tastes. She patted at the black horse softly crooning, calming him down, "And if you can give them something to eat?" it was obvious they were half starved, but all the animals were when they first got them due to the lack of things to eat and constantly running away from the walkers.

"I'll do it," Beth offered immediately, very familiar with horses so it made sense that she went right for the reigns in Luna's hands, soothing the scared animal. "Daddy wants to know immediately when there are new animals so he can check them before they join the others, to make sure it isn't sick or contagious."

Merle nodded, conceding that it was a good idea, "Where is he?"

"He said something about brushing down the horses with the equipment he found yesterday," Beth answered a few moments of silence, they were still finding things even after weeks here, and it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, they hadn't investigated the entire area yet, but her sister and Glenn rode the horses and went further and further out each day, recording their process on the map. Sometimes she and Amy went with them or the rare occasion some of the guys. Oscar, Axel and Big Tiny didn't use the horses; they refused to sit on them not wishing to end up on their asses.

"I got it," Merle grunted, in other words telling his brother and girl to go, the animals were docile, especially the deer. The rope had some sort of spell on it, so it went with them without a fight. The second it was off though he knew the animals shot off like their ass had been set on fire. "Let's go then," taking charge with that Beth, Andrea, Amy, Carl and Sophia went with Merle to give the animals to Hershel, going with them were two pigs, a male and female deer, a horse and a sheep they'd gotten quite a haul out of this one - made up for the disappointment that was Hilltop.

Luna and Daryl were already on the move making their way to Harry's house knowing that's where he'd be.

"It's going to be a long day," Luna sighed, or what was left of it. "He's going to blame himself for something he has absolutely no control over." irritation at the situation bleeding into her voice. He had hardened himself but she knew Harry better than that, he would still feel responsible.

"It ain't his fault," Daryl muttered, he never doubted Luna's word though; she knew Harry before they'd met.

"No, no it's not, our friend Hermione says he's got a saving people complex," Luna said with a sad smile, "It's quite accurate, he blamed himself for what happened to me but there's no way he could have stopped it. He wasn't even there, but he did save me."

They remained quiet after that as they made their way to Harry, she wasn't surprised when Daryl didn't strike up a conversation of any sort, he was the quieter of both Dixons, he constantly analysed his surroundings and what people said. In fact she wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking on what she'd just revealed.

As they approached the house and opened the front door, they could hear Harry and Hermione's voice coming from the living room which still used as a meeting the room. The table was still there as well, considering they were hardly ever in their homes it didn't come as a surprise that the living room wasn't used much.

"If they know they've truly got somewhere safe to be, they'll come, you should bring the one they trust the most to see for themselves, when words get back they will trust it as truth." Hermione suggested, from the mirror, her hair was tied back in a ponytail today, and it was slightly greasy indicating she had been working on potions for a good few hours at least. "We can only save those we can," yes what the boy had suffered was horrendous but they had to think of the bigger picture, humanity was on its last legs right now. Hermione smiled at Daryl and Luna in greeting.

"I just can't believe how stupid they are!" Harry scowled, flipping through the pages of the book, writing down the names and addresses which were general locations really of where the magical children were. He was going to have to up his game if he wanted to get any of them to safety. "A whole year and none of them trained, absolutely none of them!"

"I agree it's idiotic," Hermione sighed, "Not everyone has been through a war though, or have the forethought or knowledge to teach them what they need to know." they will mostly be thinking of survival and safety. If Severus had been there she knew he would have probably left the lot of them nameless. She wouldn't quite be able to blame him, she herself was still trying to understand why herself. They were in an apocalypse and they didn't even know how to fight.

"Alrigh'" Daryl murmured nodding in Hermione's direction, as he put his crossbow on the table and sat down, so he could see what Harry was doing.

"How did Fleur and Bill do with getting to the building?" Luna asked, speaking for the first time.

Despite the fact Harry was scribbling away, he was listening intently.

"The place was destroyed, set ablaze, there's absolutely nothing they could salvage or save." Hermione admitted with her lips pursed. "It seems Washington might be our only hope to get some answers."

"Too bad we don't have someone who can hack," Harry said sardonically, belatedly realizing what he said. "A hacker can get into any computer right? I mean it doesn't even need to be turned on? Could have gotten information that way."

"Harry, that's brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed, "If you can get a computer or laptop and send it through I can get it working on magic it would be something to work with if we get lucky."

"We have computers and a security system set up and already working, although it's rarely used," Harry explained his lips twitching in amusement. "The solar panels generate more than enough electricity for what we use."

"Oh, well alright then," Hermione said nodding her head.

"Where exactly in Washington would we need to go?" Harry asked, putting his pen down.

"The capitol building I think," Hermione replied, "I'd need to check before I confirm it. Deactivate!"

Harry nodded, "Alright then," sitting back sighing softly, carding his hand through his hair tiredly. Looked like he'd be going to Washington very soon, if there was a chance the non-magical folk had come close to finding a cure, he had to get it to Severus and Hermione, it will help them find an answer. He also had to find a way to prevent any of his people if they turned into walkers from going walkabouts and ending up with a mass pandemonium of panic. So far he hadn't had much success but he and Luna did work together to try.

Merlin he wished he could Obliviate himself of the memory of that kid being beaten to death. Yes, he'd seen it; it's perhaps why he had taken it so personally. Why he felt so much disgust and anger at the group for not protecting the teenager like they should have, children were all they had left of the future; the damn human race depended on it for Merlin's sake. He glanced at Daryl when he heard the man's stomach rumbling, causing a small smirk to play about his face. "Hungry?" he said wryly.

Daryl nodded, picking up his crossbow taking for a statement rather than a question.

"Then lets go," Harry said, he wasn't sure he'd be able to eat much if he was honest with himself. The three of them made their way out of the house, which never got locked.

\-----------0

Naturally, news got around quickly when the others returned, but what had them concerned were reports that Harry was angry. He had returned with his lips pursed, nostrils flaring and had immediately returned 'home' to get some privacy he hadn't been seen since. Harry always avoided being around others when he was angry, it's one of the first things they'd actually taken the time to notice when they got their heads out their arses. Unsurprisingly they all wanted to know what had happened to make their Leader so furious.

Unsurprisingly it was Dale who first spoke up, his voice tinged with concern, "What happened?" it was Andrea he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Here's your tea Dale," Big Tiny murmured as he passed it over, while Tyreese got the large pot and began to plate everyone's dinner up, it was a lovely stew, with a roll for each of them.

"Thank you," Dale said giving him a grateful smile; he was having more trouble than usual with his arthritis flaring up, at the most troubling moments.

"Wasn't he looking for someone?" Hershel commented, since nobody new had been brought with them, it was safe to say he'd either been too late or they hadn't had any luck in finding them. "I assume he didn't have much luck?" sympathy bleeding into his voice.

Orange and pineapple juice were passed around, they had but a few months to drink the lot so they were making sure to use what would go out of date first more out of habit than any real need. It had been preserved in Harry's trunk and chilled too, so they had nothing to worry about, the used by dates did not apply in this situation.

"Oh, we found out where he had been living alright, unfortunately, we arrived too late," Andrea finally stated, disgust coating her voice, immediately catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked filling her sister's glass, then passing the juice to Beth.

"We aren't the only community out there," Andrea admitted, causing everyone to freeze, wishing and knowing were two different things. Harry had always said people would brand together to survive, but other than groups of disgusting men like Randall and the Governor they hadn't bumped into anyone yet. "Where the boy, Rory was staying is a community, trailers, a museum that used to be a mansion on top of a hill, they call it Hilltop, they have some animals, crops growing, and those who scavenge for supplies."

"What are they like?" Lori asked, slightly hopeful that not all was lost for humanity.

"Scared," it wasn't Andrea who replied, it was Sophia who did, sitting scooping up her stew eagerly. There were never any complaints about the food or any left after a meal.

Andrea nodded to confirm her words, "They're terrified, there is a group going around threatening to kill people in communities for half their supplies…I'm not sure how often it wasn't specified." she revealed. "This group actually killed Rory, how long ago I'm not certain, but what we learned is…infuriating." Andrea huffed, shaking her head in irritation. She was angry, just less angry than Harry.

"How do you mean?" Oscar queried, the others continued to listen without saying anything, content to eat their meal and hear about it without contributing.

"It's been over a year and none of them know how to work a firearm, they don't know how to fight…put them in front of a group of walkers and they wouldn't stand a chance. Because of that, they had no chance when the Saviors came along and beat a sixteen-year-old boy to death in front of them." Andrea said in distaste. "They have since lost others who weren't satisfied with the amount off supplies they were given."

"Why are they staying?" Tyreese questioned baffled by that, "They could just leave, find somewhere else!"

"That's exactly what Harry said," Andrea answered wryly, after eating some of her lunch, which was getting quite cool. "After managing to insult every single one of them with the embarrassing truth that Sophia, a thirteen-year-old girl, could do everything they were and still manage to kick their asses."

"Are they really that bad?" Maggie asked perturbed by what she was hearing.

"Honestly? They look half starved, they're barely eating enough to survive which is probably what the Saviors want to stop any rebellions…I can't imagine how much they are giving over…" Andrea replied, pushing her empty plate aside. "Their boss is a piece of work," nobody missed the sarcasm in that jab they just didn't understand its context.

"Wouldn't they be a good fit here?" Hershel asked, worrying about the people he didn't know but not stupid enough to believe everyone had good intentions. He had learned that particular lesson a long time ago.

"Too many to say for sure," Andrea admitted thoughtfully, "Either way Harry has offered them a place, given Jesus, the man who we met and explained everything to us, a way of getting in touch in times of great need." they all assumed this man was Spanish, due to his name not realizing that Andrea was giving them a nickname. They were in for a surprise when they did meet him.

"And they stayed?" Glenn cried out in shock, what were they thinking? Why would they stay there in constant danger when someone had offered them a way out?

"Fear can often have a paralyzing effect," Harry spoke from the doorway causing them to jump as if they had just been caught by their father with the hands in the cookie jars. Harry's lips twitched in a show of amusement before he wandered further in, followed by his shadows, Anubis, Hela, Daryl, Merle (who had easily caught up with them) and Luna. "They no doubt believe that this place will also be claimed by the saviors, and don't want to risk their lives on a maybe, I obviously couldn't tell them anything else…but I do believe that Jesus will come to realize there is more than meets the eye." the gemstone they gave him would make that blatantly clear. It was obvious he had the respect from the others; they would listen to Jesus before Gregory. He was going to do as Hermione suggested.

Carol leaped to her feet, gesturing for Big Tiny and Tyreese to stay, they were still eating and she was done, Carol moved around the table to make up bowls of stew for the latecomers, the pot had been kept on a low setting to ensure it didn't get cold. Taking two at time, she put the bowl of stew in front of them before quietly reclaiming her seat. As always Harry and Luna thanked her and the brothers grunted their thanks.

"I just don't understand…why haven't they been trained in at least the basics of hand to hand combat?" Glenn continued.

"It's sort of what Shane did as well, promising us training for months, it wasn't until Harry and Rick began to give us the basics that it taken out of his hands…" Amy pointed out, "Expected us all to rely on him constantly for protection."

Merle snorted but kept his opinions to himself as he stuffed his roll into his mouth and chewed on it. They could all imagine what he wanted to say, and it made their lips quiver in amusement.

"Andrea, Michonne, do you think you could take a group out to scavenge around this area?" Harry asked, effectively changing the subject to a more important one for them. "The survivors probably won't be this far so other than walkers and other groups we shouldn't have a problem. I will provide you all with a Portkey that will bring you back here for protection."

Andrea straightened up, surprise filtering across her face, wondering if Harry meant she'd be leading a group on her own without the five main members. "Yes," she answered, determination thrumming through her, she would prove to them all she could do this.

"At least four others should go with you and Michonne, you bring back everything you find, even if you think it's useless, a use can be found for almost everything." he could use items to transfigure things and it was easier to use actual objects.

"Then we should take one of the larger trucks," Andrea said thoughtfully, already calculating how to go about it and who to take with her.

"No need, I'll give you a bottomless trunk which will fit absolutely everything you could possibly put inside it." Harry waved away any concern about requiring a large truck.

"I would like to go," Glenn spoke up, as much as he liked being here in the safety of PA he wanted to feel useful again, really useful, he'd been doing the scavenging for a year before they got to the prison.

"Then I'm coming as well," Maggie said determinedly, she didn't want her boyfriend going out there on his own without her.

Andrea nodded slowly; both were good fighters, which meant she only had an opening spot for two others. She didn't want to take her sister; she would constantly worry about her if she did. "Maggie, Glenn, Mira and Oscar," she decided firmly.

"I want each of you to bring me the bag you will from now on use when scavenging, I'll charm it for you," Harry stated seriously, once it was obvious there was going to be no protests from anyone. "Also an item that you'll keep on your person at all times, a piece of jewelry or something, if you don't have one then I'll find something."

"You can use my mermaid pendant if you want?" Amy suggested to her sister, who didn't have any jewelry; none of them really did anymore.

Harry grinned in amusement if she realized what 'Mermaids' actually looked like she wouldn't be so keen on them. He made a mental note to find a book on creatures that showed what they looked like. Hopefully, he'd get to see the look on her face when she saw them. Ugly vicious buggers that they were, he didn't like them at all, but if he hadn't been forced into that tournament his feelings might not be so strong.

"I can help," Rick told Andrea, annoyance painted firmly across his face, he hated being cooped up and written off as useless, he had led his people for over a year. Yes, he acknowledged he had a problem, he was getting help for that, they couldn't just keep excluding him from the proceedings. He was a leader; it should be him who got the second group, not Andrea.

"It's already been decided," Harry spoke sternly, "Tomorrow I'm heading towards Washington, and if we have the time we'll be going to see Meghan Chambler and see about bringing her here."

"She's magical isn't she?" Lori questioned, already knowing the answer.

"She is. She's seven years old," Harry said, "That's as much as I know, other than her actual location."

"Why don't we go and get her while you head to Washington?" Big Tiny asked.

Harry shook his head vehemently almost immediately after he spoke, "No, I have no way of knowing if she has other magical people with her or not if she does it may not end well for you. It's just so much safer if I go if you want to join Andrea's group make a schedule so you can rotate every other day. I'll also be able to sense their wards if they have any up,"

"What if they've put spells like there is on PA up?" Maggie pointed out, a few nodding at her question having been thinking it themselves.

"Then her name and address wouldn't be appearing in the book, the spell takes you completely off the grid by both magical and non-magical means, nothing can find you, especially not a magic book." Harry answered, giving her a nod for her forethought. He never got annoyed by the questions on magic, he relished them in fact, he was just so fucking happy that they had accepted him he would have answered a million questions. "Does anyone know how to hack with a computer?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Silence was his answer, a few shook their heads.

"Too bad," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders, oh well, it was worth a shot. It could have potentially saved them a trip all the way to Washington which would probably be crawling with walkers, in a much larger capacity than the ones they had dealt with in Atlanta. Standing up he moved around until he got to the cookers and picked up the scooper and putting two scoops into the two bowls for the dogs, adding the dregs from the stew for them to have mixed in with it. Then poured water for them from his wand absently.

"I best return to the animals and see about getting them situated," Hershel said, picking up his bowl and glass to place it in the sink.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, he needed a bloody drink, something stronger than Butterbeer and he was seriously tempted by it. So much to do, so little time, he hadn't even been able to investigate the wizard town other than that day when he'd taken Mira with him and Daryl. He opened his eyes when he felt a tug on his trousers, looking down he saw Andre standing there making up motions with his hands, "Arry up!" he demanded in that cute way only kids could get away with.

Chuckling softly, he gripped the boy under his arms and placed him on his hip, "Hello, what have you been up to today?"

"Lego!" Andre said cheerfully.

"That sounds like fun," Harry admitted, "Did you build anything?"

Andre thought about it for a few moments before nodding vigorously, "Luke broked it,"

"He broke it did he?" Harry said, "That wasn't very nice of him was it?" Andre looked tired, but considering their days started at six o'clock in the morning they did get tired depending on what they'd done during the day usually just after dinner. Andre and Luke especially, since they were so young. Patrick, Carl and Sophia went to bed at their own time, or whenever they were told to by their parents. Judith slept most of the time seen as she was so young.

"No," Andre declared, "He helped fix it."

"Good," Harry said nodding, presumably it was one of the adults that intervened, probably Mira, but since she was going out tomorrow with the others it would be Carol on watch, either that or Lori or Big Tiny, he loved watching the kids.

Harry continued to converse with the young toddler, who had come a long way with his words since Mira and Andre had come along unaware that Daryl was watching him closely with an odd gleam in his eye.

All of them unaware that their numbers were going to grow quite a lot in a single day…whether they would stay and accept magic as a part of life remained to be seen. The group on a whole decided whether the new members were welcome or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I make Lizzie's sister a witch? Or do you think that's going a bit too far? I don't want to make everyone one that just makes it awkward, I don't want to change the characters too much you know? However, I really need to start getting people there and not just the others :D it's the whole point isn't it? but as you've no doubt deduced the next chapter will be filled with newcomers :D R&R please!


	75. Chapter 75

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 75

"Oh, that's just disgusting!" Amy proclaimed slamming the book closed with a look of revulsion on her face. "Is that really what they look like?" she asked Harry, hoping against hope he would say that he was just kidding her. She knew he wasn't, the name and a passage about them had been written down, she hadn't read all of it of course, but it didn't seem like a joke. She ignored those who laughed at her statement, intrigued themselves. They were all sitting together outside having made a fire pit, which they now could do without fear. The street lights were on, they all thanked their lucky stars more than once at the fact the base had been converted mostly to solar power.

"Yes, I've seen them up close and personal, vicious buggers," Harry said grinning wryly as he remembered the whole underwater task while participating in the Triwizard tournament.

"So how come we know about 'mermaids'? If they're magical I mean," Amy questioned puzzled by that. "You say we aren't supposed to know about them." glad to see that Harry had relaxed from the earlier bitter disappointment - the poor boy nobody deserved to die that way.

"If I were to speculate I would say nearly all children's story books with a hint of magic in them like Sleeping Beauty were written in a way for non-magicals to read by squibs who integrated into the non-magical world." Harry explained, "Or perhaps some were remembered unconsciously by someone who had been Obliviated after seeing them, and they wrote about them unaware of the fact they had seen them in real life and not a figment of their own imagination."

"Sleeping beauty? Really?" Sophia asked curiously, picking up the book Amy had slammed closed; she loved learning more about magic in any way shape or form. She quickly huddled herself on the pillows on the floor, opening the book and began to read it, the others peering over her shoulders to see as well.

Harry chuckled and nodded his head, "I was surprised as well," not that he had been read those tales, he just knew due to having a bookworm for a best friend.

"I still can't get over the fact magic has always existed," Lori said, unconsciously rocking the pram back and forth, keeping Judith asleep. "If I hadn't seen it I would never have believed it." she hoped that nobody jumped on her for saying it, she wasn't looking for a fight, but she honestly still felt overwhelmed with its existence. Every new piece of information that came forth made her realise her world as she knew it had been a lie.

"I think everyone is that way, even a year after I found out about magic I expected to wake up and think it was a dream." Harry nodded honestly, "Frankly I didn't expect anyone to accept it, but I guess magic compared to the world ending and the dead rising opens up any incredulity one could have for my confessions."

"I'm curious though, how did the brothers find out?" Tyreese asked eagerly, watching Daryl poke the flames in the empty container absently as he listened, a smirk spreading across his face. He wasn't one for talking overly much, but he definitely listened to everyone. He knew they both knew before everyone else was informed, it had been mentioned in passing.

Merle chuckled in amusement, finding something funny nobody tried to guess since he was unpredictable.

The others all leaned back, having already heard the story, and knowing it would be told a million more times, just like their own stories. Although Harry's was more…enchanting to hear, especially the whole magic aspect, which is what he was asked often. He never really seemed to get impatient at the constant barrage of questions.

Andrea listened to Harry as she topped up her hot chocolate, which in the container it was always warm. Wrapping her cardigan around her body more securely to keep warm, she reclaimed her seat, putting her slipper shod feet into the seat as well. They weren't her size but she wasn't about to complain she liked them. They'd still had the tags on, so whoever they belonged to - who they scavenged them from - hadn't had the opportunity to use them.

"I was the magical means of transportation, Portkey, you've used it once if you remember," this was said a little sarcastically since it was something hard to forget. "I used it to get out of Britain; there was nothing left for me there. I couldn't get into Hogwarts so I was on my own. It had travelled so fast that I was completely in shock, either the Portkey I picked up was made wrong or it malfunctioned. Either way I didn't manage to get to Potter manor…not that I am disappointed." he revealed, giving Daryl a look that spoke of fondness and love, you'd honestly have to be blind not to see how Harry felt for the youngest Dixon brother.

Luna smiled smugly from where she leaned against Merle, burrowed under his muscular arm, no she couldn't be disappointed with her own choices either. It had led her to where she was right now, sure she and Merle sometimes fought like dragons, he wasn't the most conventional of men but she loved him nonetheless. She wasn't sure she would have liked him before the apocalypse, but that's alright, Merle had admitted himself that he wouldn't have liked her either. She had to suppress her giggles of delight when Daryl's face went red and looked away from everyone trying to pretend nobody was there. She felt and heard Merle scoffing quietly as his brother's reaction. Admittedly he had come a long way from when she first met him, both of them had actually.

"But what actually happened?" Tyreese asked, glaring mockingly at the others who laughed again.

"I appeared in front of them while they were hunting, took an arrow in the process, they gave me painkillers…exceedingly strong ones that didn't react well with me, I can't take non-magical medication…at least not strong ones. My magic played up since I was out of it I had no way of controlling it…I destroyed their cabin in the process." Harry said grinning, he loved telling that tale, it was better than any other, especially ones from his teenage years.

"Rebuilt it with a flick of his hand too, made it like it never happened," Merle informed the two newcomers who didn't know the tale, it had been mesmerising to watch - or it would have been if he hadn't been convinced he was hallucinating. He'd had to admit defeated sometime later though when it was still happening and he knew he hadn't taken anything for over twenty-four hours.

"We stayed as long as we could, then we tried to get to Atlanta's safe base, we didn't even get anywhere close. We saw them napalming the city, that's when we realized how bad it must be, and made our way to an abandoned Quarry," Harry informed Tyreese, they would have no reason to napalm an abandoned rock quarry, at least that had been their thoughts, added bonus there wouldn't be many walkers nearby. "The others joined us soon after, which has led us all here."

"They did what?" Sasha asked eyes wide in horror.

"You heard correctly," Harry stated firmly, not surprised they didn't know, they'd been in an impenetrable bunker for near enough a year riding out the beginning of the apocalypse. Despite the conversations they had, they probably still had a lot to learn from the horrors they had all endured out in the open. Giving her a small sympathetic look.

"WOW! Have you ever met a Centaur, Harry?" Sophia asked, not noticing the silence that had descended upon the group. Carl, Luke, Sophia and Patrick all grinned at each other from around the book eyes twinkling brightly.

Harry's lips twitched, bemusedly shaking his head, "I have, Firenze, I met him when I was eleven then again when I was fifteen. He was different from the rest of his herd, which caused him to be alienated from them."

"What's aliennate?" Luke asked, his brow furrowing cutely.

"It means his herd didn't want anything to do with him, they were bullies," Harry explained for the young boy, who thankfully nodded, he wasn't sure how else he could have explained it for him.

"Why were they horrible?" Sophia queried.

"They don't like humans, they're a very proud race, they are very angry to be classed as creatures, they may have animal parts but they are very intelligent." Luna was the one to answer Sophia, since she was the animal fanatic, she had grown up with her father who adored any and all creatures and Luna had learned from a young age to treat them with respect and she had grown to love them in her own stead.

Harry nodded along with her confirming her words.

"Do you think any of them have survived?" Carl asked, wrinkling his nose trying to imagine one which wasn't hard the pictures moved.

"There is a herd at Hogwarts, so at least a group have survived," Harry explained, and if they were bitten the chances of them turning was zilch, those with 'animal' blood don't seem to turn, it was as if some sort of airborne virus had been unleashed specifically to target humans. "Since they are safe from infection they have a greater chance than us humans for survival."

"We need to consider setting up some sort of classes," Carol stated, her tone serious, "I realize it's not important as ensuring that they know how to defend themselves, but they need to be taught the basics," she and Lori were still teaching Carl and Sophia what they could when they could.

"Michonne what age is Andre?" Harry asked curiously, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Four," Michonne answered, Andre was out like a light in Mira's arms, who he was still very close to - if it had been any other situation Michonne probably would have felt extremely jealous of the bond but she didn't, Mira had put herself in harms way to save her son. She could never repay her for that, never in a million years, she was just glad Andre had someone when she was unable to be there for him. She'd thought for so long that her baby was gone, and she had blamed herself, but ending up at the prison had made her whole again, finding her son had made her whole.

"The school is fully stocked isn't it?" Harry enquired, glancing at Maggie and Glenn who were the two that had gone over every inch of the land that was under the Fidelius.

"Yes, we brought some books back for Lori and Carol," Maggie said, they'd only gone in the once though.

"Andre and Luke would have started nursery by this…but do they even learn in nursery?" Harry asked, completely bewildered he had no idea of the education they received in the states, hell he didn't know much about it in Britain either.

"They learn numbers and letters, play with toys, colour and get taught songs," Hershel explained, Maggie had been a very clingy child, to both him and her mother, bless her, for the first few weeks he'd had to remain with her until she grew to enjoy Kindergarten. He had lost a lot of time at work, but as a family man in a small town, they were more understanding than if they had lived in a bustling area such as New York.

"Well, there will need to be at least two people, one teaching Patrick, Carl and Sophia, the other would need to take care of Andre and Luke…whoever has them may as well care for Judith," Harry said, rubbing his forehead, with so many people around how the hell could it feel so damn complicated?

Sophia and Carl groaned in dismay at the thought of ending up educated again.

"I can do that, take the nursery group," Lori said immediately, she often felt useless not that she'd tell anyone that, but she was never asked to do anything. With how things were between her and Rick every moment busy was a bonus, her son didn't really need her anymore, he was growing up far too soon in her eyes.

"I don't mind teaching Carl, Patrick and Sophia," Carol added, trying to make things easier on Harry who she could see was getting stressed again.

"Then it's decided," Harry replied, relaxing marginally again, "You'll need to sort out some sort of timetable between everything that needs done and teaching." school couldn't come first, not for a while yet.

"What about if we want to come with you?" Sophia protested, she wasn't staying behind and missing out for school.

"The education you receive now won't be like school, you won't be there all day, you can't be, maybe when our numbers are quadrupled," Harry explained soothingly, "Until then, you'll only be taught the basics, core knowledge's that you'll need. Anything else you will need to teach yourself, once you hit a certain age you'll begin learning from someone, like Herself and veterinarian, or Dale and Merle in mechanics, things you'll definitely need to know in future for your own survival."

Hershel, Dale and many others nodded in approval - it was all too true.

"I think it's time the children were in their beds for the night," Dale suggested, seeing Luke was also having trouble keeping his eyes open. "I think I might even join them myself," he added, not as young as he used to be.

"I second that," Hershel replied, he had an early start tomorrow seeing to all the animals, well early start every day. He honestly didn't mind especially seeing his children were safe and had security and…a home, a farm it may not be but they were together and quite happy.

Echoes of goodnight came from everyone, as Dale took a hold of Luke and took him home. Michonne and Mira also left with Andre. Carol and Lori left with Judith, Sophia and Carl.

"I would like to accompany you tomorrow, Harry, if that is alright with you?" Sasha asked she wanted to prove her worth.

Harry's green eyes met hers, she felt as though she was being weighed and measured…and she was quite frankly worried she'd be found lacking. She held her breath and waited on the verdict.

Harry remembered her when they were outside the prison; she was much calmer than her brother. She kept her head on straight and had taken out a few of the walkers without a single protest or much hesitation. The question was…could he trust her to have his back? To have Merle, Daryl and Luna's back? Especially considering she hadn't really been out there all that time, it was a tough decision to make, breaking eye contact with her; he glanced at Luna and Merle who were as usual joined at the hip, arching an inquisitive eyebrow.

Luna nodded, not being subtle about it at all, Sasha was brilliant in the defence classes, next to Carol was seemed to be the best with the sniper rifle. Not that was the best for the sort of thing they were doing at the moment. Fortunately she also didn't have any qualms about taking out walkers, unlike her brother who was very squeamish.

"You can come, get an early night, wear something durable but comfortable, we do a lot of walking and running," Harry stated, "I'm sure I don't need to tell you to come well equipped."

"Sure," Sasha agreed, patting her worried brother on the shoulder, as T-Dog whispered there was no safer group for her to be with.

"I'm going to head in for a shower, night guys," Harry said quietly standing up, stretching out leisurely, nodding at the rounds of goodnight he received from those who were still there. He knew they wouldn't be for much longer, in fact they'd ended up staying out longer than normal.

Since they were outside their homes it didn't take Harry all that much time to get inside, he wandered passed he living room and up the stairs, removing his clothes before he even got to the bathroom, twisting the knob putting the shower on, waiting for it to warm up. Luna had put runes on the tanks so that the water was self replenishing and always warm for whoever wanted a wash.

Stepping into the shower, his thoughts going to what they would be doing tomorrow. He prayed that the little girl they were going to retrieve was still alive then, that his not going straight for her wasn't going to be her death. With a little luck they might even find a few more magical people with her, he knew it was wishful thinking, but he could hope even now at the end of the world. Sighing softly, part of him regretted getting that book, he felt he had to save everyone he could and that book just taunted him. Hermione would just say it was his 'saving people thing'.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, he poured only a grape sized amount onto his palm, everything had to be used sparingly because one day it would run out. They would need to make it the old fashioned way, although how was beyond him…unless there was a process in which they used potions to create hair care products like shampoo and conditioner, it was something Hermione and Severus would know, he'd need to ask them when he had a chance, perhaps tomorrow he was far too exhausted and disheartened to really have much in way of conversations.

The sudden feeling of cold fingers on his hips had his magic rearing and Harry jumping at the unsuspected touch, his neck creaked with how quickly he turned around. Exhaling in relief, his magic calming down, "Merlin's balls, don't do that," Harry complained, his heart still pounding, although once he got a good look at Daryl it was pounding for an entirely different reason. Merlin, why did he have to look so good? He was sexy as hell, and he was finding it so difficult these days to keep his hands to himself. And how the hell did he manage to remove his clothes and sneak up on him without a single sound? His thoughts abruptly ceased when Daryl pressed him against the tiled wall, his lips finding his own, that hot muscular body pressing against his, it was heaven.

It wasn't urgent, it was a reclaiming, reaffirming their attachment, since Daryl wasn't big on words, this was one of his ways of showing he cared. They had barely done anything since the prison, mostly just to see if Harry would live up to his word, that they would go at his pace, and he had more than proven he was willing to. In fact it was his own restraint that was weakening. His green eyes met Harry's, those familiar green orbs were part amused part surprised.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked solemnly, ripping himself away from Daryl, his lips slightly swollen, the last thing he wanted was for Daryl to rush into anything and avoid him again. He was content to wait even if it drove him crazy; he had gone this long so waiting longer wasn't too much difficulty.

Instead of answering Daryl reattached his lips to Harry's with more urgency. Harry allowed Daryl to take the lead, at least for this time. One day he would definitely take him, but he was content to wait until he was more…used to intimacy. Harry wrapped his arms around Daryl, one hand trailing along his arm, up his chest to tweak his nipples earning a low growl which aroused him much further than it should have.

Kissing and licking Daryl down his neck along his broad shoulders, teeth grazing as he went, a moan tearing from his throat as Daryl grasped his ass and raised him off his feet, Harry's legs wrapped around Daryl to stop himself falling. Grasping a hold of that hair, he brought Daryl's face up and they kissed passionately, inhaling sharply at the feel of Daryl's finger trailing along the line stopping tantalising close where he actually wanted it to go. "Tease," he rasped shakily, bucking against him rubbing their erect members together.

Desperate low moans left them in sync, they'd waited too long for this and now they were almost too desperate to play.

They just wanted to feel.

"Bedroom now!" Harry said, twisting he knob until the shower was off before grabbing a hold of Daryl, who seemed to know what was about to happen and tensed, holding Harry just as tightly, one second they were in the shower, the next they were in the bedroom, they couldn't have gotten closer to the bed without actually being on it. Daryl had just found his favourite use of Apparation.

Before either was consciously aware of it, they were on the bed, Daryl on top of Harry, Harry scraping lightly at Daryl's back, feeling each of the scars he'd endured by his despicable father. He just wished he had been able to torture the old bastard, although part of him did wonder how much Daryl or Merle resembled him, it couldn't be too much of either otherwise it would be torture for either men. He was still self conscious about them, despite the fact Harry had a lot more of them to show for his childhood, but the more Harry touched him the more relaxed he gradually became.

Harry muttered under his breath shuddering at the feel of the spells working, his green eyes gleaming brightly, "Go on," he said, breathlessly. 'Fuck me' was definitely implied and understood.

"Ain't you supp…" was as far as Daryl got, concern written across his face, he never wanted to hurt Harry at least not on purpose he wasn't his Da.

"Magic," Harry said with a grin, as much as he would love to take his time, he wanted Daryl inside him now. He'd waited too long for this, a year he had known him, for nearly all of that year he had secretly pined for him, certain in the knowledge that he'd never have him only to realize he had a chance.

Daryl's head bent down and kissed him passionately again. Harry felt at loss for words to describe how he felt; the tinkling in his toes caused him to curl. Moaning wantonly, as that talented tongue invaded his mouth; he was an extremely good kisser for someone who was so thoroughly inexperienced. Squirming impatiently, "Daryl, I want you now," Harry whispered seductively into his ear, purposely trying to get him to lose his composure. He could feel the affect his words were having on him.

Grinning in triumph as Daryl's finger prodded at his entrance, Harry thrust down, only to arch up as pleasure shot through him. He could sense Daryl's curiosity, he wondered if it was a by-product of the magic he'd just used or something else entirely, and like the affect it had on him. When a second finger was added, Harry almost came undone, instead he moaned, "Daryl," his voice raspy and very, very desperate.

Daryl pursed his lips as he entered Harry slowly for the first time, the feel of that all encompassing tightness surrounding him, clenching around him, it was fucking amazing.

Harry made a humming noise at the back of his throat, silently urging Daryl to move, to finish what they started since he wasn't going to last long at all. Then Daryl withdrew before plunging back in, and Harry lost all sense of everything other than the man before him causing him so much pleasure. The cool air circling the room dried the sweat both were covered in, as Daryl continued to ravish and pound relentlessly into Harry until all Harry could see was stars.

Breathing heavily Harry could feel that familiar tingling building up, tightening his arms around Daryl's shoulders, so close he could hear his quiet grunting, sucking on his shoulder, staying away from his neck, he did not want him to feel embarrassed and if he hid his neck everyone would know anyway. His brother would torment him mercilessly. Another thrust had Harry coming undone, crying out his release, his body becoming boneless as Daryl's thrusts became erratic.

Daryl closed his eyes at the feel of the silken walls squeezing him, driving him insane, it was too overwhelming. Biting down on Harry's shoulder, to prevent himself from growling out 'Mine' as he came within Harry, riding it out until he was utterly spent. He didn't let himself fall on top of Harry no matter how exhausted he was; instead he dropped down to the side. A wave of Harry's hand had both of them sweat and semen - mostly on Harry's part - free.

Both of them lay on the bed, the wrong way, regaining their breath and ability to think. Daryl glanced down when he felt Harry's lips on his chest; he surely wasn't ready for another round? Although pleasure curled through him made him realize he wasn't apposed to the idea at all. Fortunately it didn't seem like that was what he wanted, although he had an urge to ask Harry if he had enjoyed it, and ain't that mad? He dismissed the idea immediately, refusing to think on it further. He hadn't sure exactly what he was doing but the positive reactions he'd elicited from Harry had pushed him on and made him incredibly smug, a feeling he hadn't experienced since he learned how to be a true hunter and was able to kill each of his prey without pause or trouble. This experience eclipsed anything he'd ever felt before, especially seeing those glazed passionate green eyes filled with pleasure…something that he had done.

Daryl wasn't overly surprised when Harry succumbed to sleep shortly afterwards, he hadn't been sleeping right at all. He might have to do this every night to help him sleep and that was an idea he liked. His fingers traced around Harry's stomach, a forbidden image blooming in his mind, much like the pictures he had seen in the book for Male pregnancies. Harry was good with kids, but to have any in this world was stupidity, he'd thought that about Lori when it had emerged she had allowed herself to get pregnant after the world had ended, catting around with Shane like a fool.

Carefully moving slightly, he grabbed the duvet and flung it over both of them; he refused to move Harry and risk wakening him up. It wasn't long after that when Daryl succumbed to sleep himself, his last thoughts were of hope that things would go better tomorrow than they had today; he didn't want Harry feeling responsible for something he couldn't control. He had no idea how to make him see it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl had more 'thought' time in this chapter than he has had the entire story! I do hope it doesn't feel OOC for him especially towards the end, all men and women no matter their age do feel a little self-conscious and it doesn't even need to be their first time either, ironically a guy in his thirties could have thoughts (and actually be utterly crap) but that's beside the point I wanted to make it as realistic as possible so I hope I haven't ruined the story for you guys! ANDDDDDD if I wanted to bring in a magical creature...any kind from a unicorn to a dragon which would you like to see? (Seeing Shiva in action was just bloody awesome) so it's got me thinking I'd like a creature to be on Harry's side :D heheh now wouldn't that be bloody amazing? R&R please


	76. Chapter 76

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 76

"Harry, Mione wants you," Daryl told his partner, glad he wasn't interrupting his sleep to tell him since he had woken ten minutes ago and was just having a quick shower before they headed out for the day. They still didn't know where they were supposed to go, but Hermione looked as though she'd been up all night searching for answers.

"Two minutes," Harry called back, a smirk stole across Daryl's face when heard Harry cursing after a quiet 'thump'. Daryl leaned back against the wall, waiting on Harry, preferring that than waiting for him in the living room. He wasn't one for small talk and Hermione always talked non stop which made him uncomfortable especially since he barely knew her. He suspected she was just trying to get to know him but didn't know how.

When Harry came out the room he gave Daryl a knowing smirk, Hermione could be overwhelming when she wanted to be. Both of them fully dressed proceeded to the living room where Hermione waited patiently, reading a book while she waited intermittedly scribbling in a book or spare parchment.

"Hey, Mione," Harry said, gaining her attention.

"Harry!" Hermione said giving them a smile, "Right, I have the information for you," she said.

"Go ahead," Harry replied, sitting down giving her all his attention.

"The CDC reports to the US Department of Health and Human Services, its closest branch is located in Capitol Street Washington. The address is 899 North Capitol Street NE Washington DC." Hermione explained, reading from the information in front of her. "There might be information in the public records before it got bad, but the information will probably be on the terminals in HHS. Its right next door to Animal Disease Control Division but Harry from what I can see the area is quite open, your best bet is to go by the rooftop and find a way in."

"I'll see what I can do," Harry said thoughtfully scribbling the address down on his notebook, which he nearly always left lying on the table. He hated Apparating blindly, but he was doing it more and more often these days, he had little choice in the matter. "The only problem is the building will have absolutely zero power, I'll need to lug the computers back here…won't they have some sort of security on them?"

"More than likely, but most people keep their password nearby, so check the workstations, the government probably don't allow them to create their own passwords so they won't be easily remembered." Hermione explained, "It's a long shot, Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" her brown eyes filled with worry. There was another place where there could be information, the U.S. Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases (USAMRIID) but she didn't say that, she couldn't deal with putting Harry in harms way against herds of walkers.

"Yes," Harry said without pause, his tone determined.

"Just be careful," Hermione said resignedly, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk Harry out of it. "I do have a bit of good news, Glenn will be happy."

"Oh?" Harry queried curiously.

"The Rhee family made it to the school, they were…quite overwhelmed that Glenn was still alive." Hermione said, remembering the conversation, they'd immediately burst out crying in relief and guilt that they had left him behind, or rather they felt that way anyway. "They're just waiting to hear back from me, I got off the mirror call with them five hours ago."

"I'll send him in after breakfast, which is already happening, so five minutes," Harry said, a small smile on his face, glad that not all families were torn apart in this apocalyptic world they had found themselves in.

"I'll let them know," Hermione replied, her hand covering her mouth as she suppressed a yawn.

"Once it's done, get some sleep, I mean it, you're no good to anyone exhausted." Harry commanded her.

"That sounds like a good idea," Hermione admitted, even just a few hours would do her good. "Just let me know when you get back alright?"

"Of course," Harry agreed, nodding his head. "I'll see you later," he added standing up, summoning a messenger bag and sliding the notebook into it. Checking to see if his weapons were inside, which of course, they were it was where he put them last night after all. Sliding his feet into his boots, he knelt down and tied them tightly, using magic to make them stick to his boots so they didn't get in the way.

Hermione watched them go, eyes lighting up in delight when she observed both men brushing their fingers together as they left the room. It might not seem very intimate, but for both of them it was, silent reassurance that they weren't alone, that there was someone there for them. She was so very happy for Harry. If anyone deserved happiness it was him, she still didn't know Daryl all that well, he was different from his brother, one was loud and extremely…brash but Daryl was so quiet and nearly impossible to figure out with the limited contact she had with him.

"No regrets?" Harry asked as he closed the door to their home, ambling down the path.

"No," Daryl replied immediately, his cheeks slightly red.

Harry gave a little smirk as his stomach rumbled, making him realise just how hungry he really was. Not that he'd be hungry for long, as they were only a minute away from sating it. As always everyone was already there, and by the look of their plates they were almost finished. "Good morning," Harry said, waving his hand to stop Carol getting up as she always did, he was fully capable of getting his and Daryl's breakfast.

"We will have chicks in approximately twenty days," Hershel commented as Harry passed Daryl over a plate and sat with his own. "The other animals seem to be in relatively good health all things considered, just malnourished." the potion Harry asked Mira to brew and the others to put in the water that they used for the fruit and vegetables was…mesmerising to watch, it grew everything at an unprecedented rate, bigger as well. It spread father, gave the animals enough to eat without leaving themselves short.

"I assume they've been incubated properly then?" Harry answered Hershel, he remembered a little about animal care from his primary school days.

"They have," Hershel answered, drinking the remains of his coffee with relish. It would raise the amount of eggs they got each day, which was a good thing considering the size of their group. Which he knew would one day expand; Harry was already looking for people.

"Thank you, Hershel," Harry said, knowing that it was a group effort to make their lives a little easier, he honestly didn't think he would know how to deal with all the animals even with magic. The Veterinarian was an important part of their group, maybe one day they'd come across a doctor as well. "Glenn, I have news for you, so stay behind, Maggie you may remain as well." knowing that Glenn would probably want to share it with his partner as soon as possible.

Glenn paled at that, assuming it was going to be something bad. Especially if he wanted to tell him alone.

"That's the cue for us to leave," Andrea said holding her hand out for Luke who took it. "Meet me at the gates in five minutes," she told the others who were accompanying her today.

Everyone began to leave, and Harry flicked his wand, causing the used plates, utensils and cups to float over to the sink and begin to clean themselves. Unsurprisingly because of that, Sophia, Carl and Patrick were the last to leave, very reluctantly at that. But Luna managed to herd them out of the room, after glancing at Harry curiously, a subtle nod had her reassured he would explain when they were on their way.

"I have news of your family," Harry started off as soon as everyone, bar Daryl who was still eating, had left.

Maggie clutched at Glenn's hand giving him the support she felt he needed.

Harry didn't keep them waiting, "They successfully managed to get to the school, Hermione made contact with them, they are waiting for you. The mirror is already activated, take as long as you need, but if you aren't going to be able to go with Andrea, let her know so they aren't delayed."

Glenn was clearly overwhelmed by the news as well, since he remained quiet for quite some time before he managed to croak out a weak but grateful, "Thank you," trying to stop himself from crying, least in front of Harry and Daryl.

Harry smiled at him, "Go on," he said gesturing with his head for him to go to them - but a proper reunion would probably have to wait until after they were done scavenging for the day. Glenn wouldn't miss it, neither would Maggie, and even if Glenn wanted to talk to his family he wouldn't let Maggie go on her own. As soon as he and Daryl were done, their plates joined the others being washed before placed on the rack to dry.

Standing up he grabbed a few pieces of food, a few apples freshly picked from the trees, snack bars, some crisps and jerky he knew the others liked. They would need something to eat around lunch time, although more often than not they would go without eat when they returned with what was left over from lunch then dinner. Zipping his bag back up, he put the messenger bag over his shoulder ready for a long hectic day.

"Ready?" Harry asked, turning back around at Daryl's nod both of them made quick work of getting to the gates within five minutes. He could have Apparated but as he told Sasha they did a lot of walking and running. Making sure that they were well equipped by checking their ammunition, ensuring they had their hunting knives, only then did they make their way outside.

"We are going to Apparate onto a roof, the address is 899 North Capitol Street NE Washington DC," Harry explained, which he always did, they never went into any situation unprepared. "There shouldn't be anyone up there but better prepared." glancing to see if the other group were even close to coming, he had things he needed to do for them before they could head out.

"I've already charmed their bags, they also have Portkey's, there's no need to wait," Luna explained to Harry, knowing what he was thinking - she had known him a long, long time after all. Snapping her magazine back into her gun and putting into her holster on her hip, she'd been extremely pleased when she found out. She hadn't been able to convince Merle to wear one; even saying he was going to accidentally blow up his own ass made no difference. He'd just laughed at her.

"Thanks, Luna," Harry said gratefully, only then did he notice the other group beginning to wander down towards the gates, Glenn was amongst them, apparently he wasn't going to miss out. Harry gave Andrea a grim nod, telling her without words to be careful, there was nothing out here more important than their safety.

Sasha, Daryl, Luna, Merle and Harry headed out, Carol had already opened the gates for them, "We'll see you later," they said to Carol as they left. The others all got into position to Apparate, with Sasha watching unsurely in the background not used to the routine.

"We are going to Apparate, since it's your first time you'll feel rather odd…hold your breath," Harry said, grasping a hold of her wrist, ignoring her wariness, she had wanted to come after all and it wasn't like he was going to waste time finding alternative means to get there. When he noticed she breathed in and held her breath, Harry glanced at Daryl giving him all the warning he needed these days and Apparated the three of them away, Luna he knew would follow directly behind.

The Apparation went smoothly, Daryl let go immediately and went on the defensive, crossbow raised as he observed their surroundings. Harry kept a grip of Sasha, knowing how disconcerting it felt at first, how dizzying and sick it made someone feel. "Just breathe through it," he informed her.

"H-how long have you been doing this?" Sasha asked, she felt as though her insides had been scrambled about and left in the wrong places. How could they remain so unaffected by it? It was even worse than the Portkey they'd used to get to PA originally. She hadn't really noticed it after a few seconds when she looked around the entire area, which looked new, welcoming, and so very different from every walker infested inch of the earth she'd seen since coming out of the bunker.

"Apparating? Six years or so, and it's the same with people being side-long Apparated." Harry informed her, muffling his amusement at her jump in fright when Luna and Merle made an appearance. Seeing that she had regained her bearings, he wandered over to the ledge, looking over the amount of walkers in the area; it was obvious to him that nobody had been near here yet. "Well, Hermione got it right, it's very open."

"Good for us, I wonder if it's just offices around here…" Luna said, eyes scanning the horizon.

"Well there's an animal disease centre in this building, it might have animal supplies, books we can take back to Hershel, a sterile lab if things were locked away properly." Harry mused, "The map might tell us what else we could find, if we are lucky."

"And animals who have starved to death," Luna said, "Or been eaten by walkers because they were caged," her tone dark, her love for animals knew no bounds.

Harry squeezed her shoulder in comfort; he felt the same way as she did, but probably not to the same extent. He would never see an animal suffering and not do anything, but he didn't mourn the ones already gone from this world. It was just a waste of energy, although it was definitely different if it was his. Hedwig's death had left a hole in his heart that Anubis had helped heal over. "They're beyond suffering now, Luna," he commented, "Let's look for a latch so we can get down into the building, if it has one."

"All building's are required to have them, these are air conditioning units, someone needs to be able to get to them if they needed repaired." Sasha explained, touching the box as they moved around to find an entrance, which was quite easily spotted. Harry smacked the door three times as loud as possible, listening intently.

"Could the building have been locked down before it got worse?" Sasha asked, wondering how long they would remain waiting.

"I doubt it, unless they joined FEMA," Harry said, but he had no idea of the ins and outs of the whole medical thing in America, nor back in the UK, he knew more about St. Mungo's than any of those things. Which was depressingly useless like much else he knew of the magical world now - except spells. "Is it possible? I mean wouldn't everyone in the medical profession come together to try at least? Well those who didn't run." thinking of Jenner, the poor guy.

Merle just grunted, Daryl shrugged as if to say 'Don't ask me' and Sasha just shook her head not knowing the answer either.

"Keep to my back," Harry stated to Sasha, staring until she nodded, she understood back to him. "Good." he tried to open the door to find it locked, "Alohomora," he uttered under his breath, it followed by a clicking sound, as the door swung open, the immediate area looked clean and well kept.

"Any people?" Daryl questioned, crossbow aimed, green eyes narrowed.

"Homenum revelio!" Harry cast, but the results were negative, there was nobody alive in the building. "Nothing," he answered, not really surprised, this wasn't the kind of place one holed up in to stay away from walkers, and there was probably no food in the premises.

Luna quickly used the spell to detect walkers, sighing resignedly when high numbers was the reply. "There are a lot of walkers in the building, totalling nearly a hundred. They could be anywhere, we will need to be very careful." especially considering they didn't know the layout but the building looked pretty simplistic which worked in their favour.

Harry went first, wand in one hand knife in the other with a gun close at reach, as always with Daryl and Merle next, Luna would have had their backs (more often than not both Merle and Luna), and instead it was a shared duty between both females today. "The best computer to go for would be the bosses one, so the biggest and highest office."

"Agreed," Merle nodded in approval.

As they continued to cautiously move down and into the building they realized it would be easier to see than they thought possible. All these offices had glass windows installed, half wall, half glass, open, airy and pleasant to look at.

"Ain't doin' much in way of security," Daryl said scowling in disapproval.

Harry smirked at them, "It proves they weren't dealing with any sensitive information, and people's medical records were sensitive. I'm not sure what they did on this level but it definitely wasn't important." nobody in their right mind would deal with such intricate details of privacy within these halls.

"Listen," Luna muttered her voice a breathy whisper as if she didn't want to be heard.

"I hear them," Harry said, glancing in the direction of the quiet moaning they could hear.

"Broom closet?" Sasha whispered it was the only room without windows.

"Perhaps," Harry said thoughtfully, trying the door and found it closed, non-verbally opening it, he found again it wouldn't budge, much to his confusion. If there were walkers behind the door it would at least budge a bit. "They've barricaded themselves in." he realized, using magic to make the door see through, and he was proven correct, "Idiots, they left themselves vulnerable with no way out."

"Wouldn't have survived anyhow," Merle said without emotion, "Only had enough food to last a week if they rationed right, and that was if the electricity held, them machines are electrical, without it sonsofbitches are impossible to open…wouldn't have opened with what's in there." there was hardly anything in way of weapons, nothing that can break the thick almost bullet proof glass of the vending machines.

"Unless they had the keys," Sasha reasoned, thoughtfully.

"They ain't open," Merle said gruffly, disagreeing with her. "Nobody would close it after opening it," especially not with everything else that had gone on.

"Let's go," Harry said steeling himself, as much as it pained him to leave them there, he reminded himself that they were just corpses now, the people were long gone from this world, it wasn't as if they were being forced to watch their own actions stuck in their mind.

"Harry, we can't leave them," Luna said, torn herself.

"We can and we will," Harry said, turning to face her momentarily before he began to move again, just as Sasha passed the door shimmered back to the thick solid door that nobody could see through. "Blame me if it makes you feel better." he added, but there was just no point to wasting time and resources in getting in and dealing with the five walkers in the room in return for nothing, there was nothing they could possibly want in that room. Except paper maybe in a few years, but right now it wasn't an urgent requirement.

Along the corridor they found themselves faced with eight walkers, they were dispatched very quickly and easily, well not so easily, since one of them was just a young boy, barely eight years old if Harry had to guess. With less haste than the other walkers, he pushed his blade into his head silently apologising before gently lowering him to the ground.

"Damn, some of em got trapped in the elevator," Merle said listening to the closed metal doors for a moment. Should have known better than to use an elevator during an emergency, idiots. He didn't voice his thoughts; he'd rather not have Luna scolding him like an errant kid again.

"Here's a list of employees, and which floor they work at." Luna said, wandering over to the plaque. "Head of HHS, top floor like you thought, so it's this floor, and around the corridor straight down to the end."

Harry nodded, shrinking down the water cooler, the water inside would need removed but he was sure between himself and Luna they could keep it filled up or put a rune on it so it was self replenishing. Although it would need to come last in the grand scheme of things. Daryl kept the doors open for him; in turn Harry gave him a smile of thanks before they moved along.

Half way down found some sort of FEMA set up or collection point in one of the rooms much to their delight. They must have had plans to put some sort of FEMA thing up around the college. It was definitely the wrong place, it was too crowded, too open in this area, and at least at Hilltop they picked a good spot. For all he knew, he was entirely wrong. Harry was immediately on the move, bringing out his trunk, ready to get it all packed in.

Sasha moved to begin picking up one of the boxes of medical supplies, and probably a lot of other things, when a demand of "Don't," confused her, nonetheless she let it go only for the contents in the entire room - including a grand coffee maker, cups and coffees, five vending machines still full of items to shrink themselves and slot in along with boxes containing sweets and crisps and such to fly into the trunk neat as you please despite the fact all of it shouldn't have been able to fit into the chest. Magic truly was a wondrous thing, she glanced at the others and they didn't seem at all bothered by the display…does that mean the magic and wonder would wear off to her too?

Daryl suddenly whistled urgently, causing Harry and the others to be instantly on edge. Harry exited the room, and hastily cast the strongest sticking and locking charms he knew on the doors they'd passed preventing the walkers from getting to them. They must have been louder than they'd anticipated if the walkers had heard them from below.

"Now we're trapped as well," Sasha said slightly panicked, not thinking straight but not overly hysterical.

"Apparation," Harry said patting her on the back, not the slightest bit condescending, it took a lot of getting used to when it came to magic so he didn't blame her for not thinking of it first. In fact he never wanted them to think of magic as an out right away. With that they made their way towards the end office, they weren't sure how long that spell would last against a herd of walkers. Occasionally glancing over their shoulders, wary and cautious, quite rightfully so. "I wonder why they've never came up here before if they could, I mean the place is spotless apart from general dust of course, absolutely nothing has been disturbed in months." he mused aloud.

Each of the rooms they came across was stuck closed with magic, just to be on the safe side. The only one they went into was the boss's office. Nudging the door open with his foot, he took in his surroundings. The room itself was massive, with little room used in it. In the middle of the office taking up a pride of place was a large ornate desk that just did not go with the modern setting the building exuded. Metal cabinets adorned an entire wall, presumably filled with a lot of paperwork.

"Luna, look for some sort of password, for the computer," Harry commented seeing she was already over there, Merle was as well and he'd help.

"Accio password," Luna murmured, grinning as she snatched the piece of paper that flew out from underneath the monitor stand.

"You takin' it with?" Daryl asked keeping his eye on the door.

"Yes, no choice," Harry sighed, there was no power here to get whatever information they could get. So he would need to put it next to the other computers in the security centre and see what they could find. He would need to get one of the others to go through it, Andrea or Amy someone who knew how to work the damn machines.

"Doors have gave way," Daryl said, entering the office and closing and locking the door before backing away, just as slamming and shuffling was head at the other side of the door. They were fast, it seemed as though this might be the first time they'd smelt fresh meat since they turned.

"I'll just pack up everything," he informed everyone, and they automatically stepped back, Sasha followed suit lagging behind only slightly. "Oh shit," Merle, Daryl and Harry said as one as the door gave way, letting the walkers entrance. Luna grabbed Sasha and Merle and disappeared with a pop, trusting Harry to get Daryl and himself out of there on their own.

Harry summoned the trunk now bulging with the contents of the office, grabbed a hold of Daryl and blindly Apparated them out of there, not really having a destination in mind. A novice mistake to be sure, but a mistake nonetheless. The sound of a horn honking met their ears before they fully understood what was going on, it swerved to avoid them at the same time Harry shoved both himself and Daryl out of the way of the red truck which was barrelling along the road rolling along on its side, the mirrors were long since crushed as was the hood.

"Bloody hell," Harry said, guilt exploding in his heart, what if he had killed them? Bolting towards the truck which was now blazing like an orange sun, Harry cast a powerful Wandless 'Aguamenti' drowsing the flames.

"Careful, they could turn quick," Daryl cautioned him keeping a grip of his knife as he opened the back door, finding a guy with brown hair and a mullet? He was unconscious, but very much alive. He was not dressed in any kind of survivalist gear; he looked ready to go down to the beach. Harry and Daryl stared at each other wondering who the fuck would dress that way with walkers after them.

"We shouldn't even move them they might have spinal injuries." Harry said, "I have no idea what to do,"

"Incoming," Daryl said, ejecting an arrow from his crossbow, before reloading quickly, the crash had been heard for miles probably, and every walker in the area will be coming towards them.

Cursing yet again for the tenth time that day, he summoned all their belongings, letting it load into his messenger bag; it would take too long to remove his trunk in this confined space. "Grab a hold of my shoulder," Harry called to Daryl who was still shooting at walkers.

Daryl ejected his last arrow (that he had with him) into the head of the closest walker before grabbing a hold of Harry's shoulder, a few seconds later they were no longer next to the truck, and those that had been in the truck were no longer in it either. They were outside PA with three unconscious bodies in a tow.

"You will need to tell Luna, my brother, and Sasha," Daryl said, lifting the unconscious female up into his arms, his crossbow behind his back.

Harry agreed as a Patronus message was swiftly delivered to Luna's current location. Only then did he levitate a big burly redhead who seemed to have gotten the worst of the injuries, and a short chubby mullet wearing man into PA, "Get Hershel, I'll need his help with this." Harry barked to the closest person, who happened to be Tyreese and T-Dog.

"Where's my sister?" Tyreese asked wide eyed in fear, almost glaring at T-Dog accusatory.

"Now!" Harry barked impatiently as he continued walking.

"Where are you taking them?" T-Dog asked getting ready to run to find Hershel as asked.

Harry paused, that was a good question, they weren't at the prison anymore, and they didn't exactly have a secure building, although it wouldn't be hard to make a magical one. "The Doctors surgery,"

"I'll meet you there," T-Dog said and he began to run towards the cafeteria where the chore board was situated which would help him find Hershel much more quickly than running around like a headless chicken. Tyreese followed him, still looking absolutely worried. "Hey, Harry would have said if something happened, she's just with Merle and Luna." he reassured the guy, hoping he was right, but this was Harry they were talking about he didn't need to hope he was right he knew he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to those who helped with the information for this chapter from my Yahoo group and of course Charlee :) it's been such a big help in keeping this story as realistic as possible! and YAY I managed to get the others into this chapter :D next one will mostly be focused on the magical child...will they find Bob on the way or will that be something Andrea and the others accomplish? Would you like to see their hunt written or just thought about upon their return? R&R please!


	77. Chapter 77

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 77

The three newcomers were placed on the hospital beds that Glenn and Maggie had brought from the hospital along with the usual medical supplies they used from time to time. Sutures (Permanent and dissolvable), dressing, bandages, scissors and medic kits for stitching people up and scalpels and such. Then of course, vials of morphine, antibiotics and even saline solution, they'd thought of everything they could potentially need, but that didn't surprise him considering how prepared Maggie was back at the farm, Hershel had taught them what they'd need to know to survive.

Undoing the spells on his trunk, he removed three pairs of handcuffs and attached them to their hands and the bedrail. Then proceeded to check them over, making sure they had nothing on them that could help them remove the cuffs or hurt anyone. He couldn't take the chance with any of his people, no matter what, he couldn't risk them playing nice then doing untold damage. The items he removed were placed well out of their reach.

"What happened?" Hershel's voice brought Harry out of his inner thoughts, observing him placing a pair of gloves on his hand, ready to oversee his sudden new patients. His breath was erratic indicating that he had run a great deal to get here in a short amount of time.

"Sit down, you cannot run around like that at your age," Harry said concerned, his genuine emotions probably helped Hershel feel less indignant about his words. "I'm afraid I caused a bit of a car accident, it flipped over three times, they were all wearing their seatbelts, the damage looks minimal, but I know looks can be deceiving,"

"Without x-rays and scans we will have to be extremely careful, they may have internal damage," Hershel said, his breathing had calmed considerably, standing up he moved towards his closest patient, a female, bleeding forehead, she'd obviously hit the dashboard with quite considerable force.

"Actually I can do a diagnosis on them, that will tell you everything you need to know, better than any x-ray or scan can, but I'm not well read in medical words to know yet what's what, when I have free time I'm reading but lately it's not been much," Harry informed him calmly.

"What can I do, Doc?" T-Dog asked, ready to help however the veterinarian needed it.

"Butterfly stitches, antiseptic wipes, gauze, wound dressing," Hershel listed out everything he'd need for the visible sores he could see right now.

"I've got it," T-Dog said, making his way over to the cabinets, mentally reciting what Hershel had said so he remembered them.

"Here," Harry said, after the results of his diagnosis came out of his wand, much to Hershel's wide-eyed wonder. They became even wider in amazement upon reading the results. He'd never had a reason to do this before in the past, so it was a glimpse of the magic he had yet to experience.

Hershel read the results without a problem, nodding absently; it was exactly the kind of injuries one found when they were in a minor car accident. Bruised chest, whiplash, cuts, and scrapes from what he would guess as to the glass breaking. Lacerations to the head, damage to the knees, but nothing that would require surgery, they weren't broken and for that he was thankful.

"Nothing severe, just the normal injuries you'd find from someone in a minor car accident," Hershel explained to Harry, noticing that he had done the spell on all three of them, and the results were on the clipboards attached to the bed so he could peruse them whenever he had the time. Wiping the blood from the woman's forehead, despite the fact more just replaced it.

"Will you be able to handle it?" Harry asked once he was finished.

"Of course, go ahead, we'll be fine," Hershel insisted, gesturing towards T-Dog, he had all the help he needed at the moment. T-Dog had avoided him for days when he asked to see the wound, to make sure it was healing well, which it had been he had realized three days later, in fact for someone without medical training it had been very well done.

"Luna, Merle, and Sasha will be back soon," Harry said loudly, sensing Tyreese standing at the side of the door anxiously. "We got split up, they're probably already at the gates or will be soon enough," he called out yet again, T-Dog and Hershel understood what he was doing.

T-Dog grinned as he passed over the butterfly stitches, which were still in the packet - he didn't want to contaminate them hence why he left it for Hershel to take out. He was extremely glad he'd been right after all; he knew Harry wouldn't have waited to say if something had seriously gone wrong - the fatal kind of wrong.

Hershel glanced over at the Hispanic woman, hoping that she understood English or this would get a little bit tricky. Andrea had informed them they used to have a Hispanic family in their group at the beginning, but they had left to find their family. None of them truly spoke Spanish, he knew a few words here and there, perhaps picking up a language book may be appropriate, but right now it wasn't as important to tending to them all.

Harry watched Hershel work seamlessly with T-Dog for a few moments, "After you are done, do not allow anyone else into the room, do not undo the cuffs, I'll speak to them later," Harry informed them, receiving their nods before he and Daryl (his silent shadow) slid out of the room.

The last thing they heard was Hershel asking T-Dog if there was any sign of 'internal bleeding' on any of the charts. Understandably since they should be working on someone who was the worst off instead of one at a time.

\---------------0

Twenty minutes later Daryl and Harry were in the area that the address indicated on the book. There were a lot of walkers milling around, both of them began to take the walkers out, Daryl using his crossbow then knife and Harry using his knife and gun (which had a silencer on it naturally) when it was required. It took them at least twenty minutes (the length of time it actually took them to get there) to get rid of all the walkers.

"Someone's been trying to kill em," Daryl said, as he carefully yanked his hunting knife out of the walkers head. "This gunshots' recent, still smell and see the gunpowder," Daryl demonstrated by circling around the chest plate, closer still to the heart with his knife as if it wasn't pointy.

Harry frowned, inspecting the walkers head closely, other than the wound Daryl had delivered with his knife there was nothing there. "People can't still be ignorant of the ways to kill a walker can they?" his tone puzzled.

"It's a close shot, had to be near, im'a goin' with a yes," Daryl said his keen eyes roaming around occasionally.

"Did you notice if any others were the same way?" Harry asked, still no less perplexed.

Daryl shook his head; he hadn't noticed anything but he hadn't been looking closely. He'd only noticed this one due to his tendency to observe his surroundings. Plus the smell had hit his nose and not just the smell of rotten walker flesh either.

"There's no sign of magic either," Harry said pensively, eyeing the building, it was massive, a block of flats by the looks of things. Only a few areas had been boarded up, as if people had tried to lock themselves in to wait for the crisis to be over. This was going to be a long arduous task, they could be anywhere, if, if they were even in the block of flats or apartments as everyone here liked to say. They could be out scavenging, but considering that there were no dead bodies lying in the streets he doubted it, but given what Daryl had seen…perhaps they didn't even know you had to hit them in the head to kill them.

"Think they even know?" Daryl asked straightening out of his crouch, sheathing his knife and then reloading his crossbow, he didn't even need to bother taking them out of the walkers anymore Harry had charmed them to return to his quiver after three minutes - clean too. He never once doubted Harry's ability to know who was magical and who was not.

"It's possible," Harry sighed, he wasn't looking forward to this at all, any wizard worth their title would have put spells around this building where they were staying. "A lot of my people who were Muggle-born or Muggle-raised didn't have a clue what they were before they received their letter."

"Then what did they think was happening?" Daryl asked, beginning to follow Harry as he made his way towards the building, already casting spells to detect people and the person he was looking for if he heard right. "You said yourself you did a lot of accidental magic, big stuff too." sliding through the door crossbow raised keeping an eye on both his and Harry's back, while Harry kept to the front.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, not everyone did a lot of noticeable accidental magic, maybe just breaking something when they were frustrated or something similar. I did big stuff and I still remained completely ignorant, I didn't want to admit it could be me doing it. Not everyone is like that though; sometimes people like to embrace their difference, their magic."

"All about power and emotions," Daryl commented, he already knew that the books he'd read were all big on the belief that if you were emotional the more prone you were to accidental magic. Harry nodded in firm agreement, not banging on the door as they usually would do, since they couldn't risk making too much noise, not only were there people here but they ran the risk of being overrun by walkers in such a tight enclosed space.

Daryl ducked into the second apartment taking care of the walkers that came his way. Once he cleared it of any potential threat he began to look around. Everything had been emptied, anything useful anyway, this place had already been looted or the people staying here had taken it. Considering they didn't even know how to kill walkers he was tempted to disbelieve it. They could have remained hidden when another group of scavengers had gone by for all he knew.

"Anything?" Daryl asked making his way into the first apartment judging by a number of walkers; Harry had had to deal with quite a few more than him. In fact, he was just finishing off what Daryl hoped was his last walker but he kept his crossbow raised just in case.

"Nothing much, just stuff that's inedible now, there isn't even so much as a can of soup in the cupboard, whoever ransacked the place did a good job, even seemingly managed to avoid all the walkers," Harry said wryly, if that wasn't a sign of someone magic he'd eat his hat, but again there was absolutely no magical residue, you'd even leave some sign when you Apparate so it wasn't that. Well, whoever it was he would need to commend them on a job well done. Incidentally leaving them to deal with the rotting buggers. "Let's just go find them, I'll try summoning food later, there's just no point to going through these places they're empty." eyeing the walkers, he amended his statement, "Well, mostly."

Daryl snorted in amusement, both in agreement, they exited the apartment, following Harry's wand to the girl, and they were there to save. The locating charm didn't work on non-magicals, except if the locating charm was put on previously before they were lost, but it worked very well on magical people and that was what they were following. It was just a kid they were after, seven years old if he'd read Harry's notes right, he had fancy ass writing Merle liked to say, along with fancy ass education although considering what he would have said about anyone else it was extremely mild for his brother. He'd changed since the apocalypse started, for the first time in his life he could actually one hundred percent rely on his brother to have his back in all situations. It didn't make him forget all the bad, but it eased it somewhat. Now Harry always had his back, he'd never let him down either, but it was a different kind of feeling one feels for their brother and partner.

"I'm hungry, mom," a faint whispery voice caused both Daryl and Harry to pause. They were close then, perhaps one or two doors down. There hadn't been any boarded windows this far up, there was little use for boarded windows - plus it wouldn't make much of an effective outlook position - they hadn't been subtle about their arrival either.

'Trap?' Harry mouthed his head cocked to the side, his wand sliding effortlessly into his palm.

Daryl shrugged, tightening his grip on his crossbow.

Both aimed their weapons of choice as the door swung open a woman was standing there with a gun aimed at them. Not for long, Harry non-verbally summoned it from her, preventing anyone from being shot - namely them - he wasn't taking the chances that they were the kind to shoot first ask questions later.

"I'm going to go with a no, she doesn't know," Harry said, seeing the shocked looks on the three people's faces, all girls, two women and a girl clutching her mother tightly. "I will give you your gun back when we are ready to leave," sniffing it curiously, "And a word of advice, hit the walkers on the head, they won't die any other way, not even if you get them in the heart, which is what I suspect you did with one of the walkers out on the street before we killed it." surprise flittered over the girls face, she was had good aim, but it was just the wrong place.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously, grasping the door as if she was preparing to slam it on them. The only thing stopping her was the fact he'd done something that should be impossible and the fact he had her gun! They wouldn't survive without it.

"Tara," the other woman warned, "There is no need for hostilities," right there and then Harry and Daryl realized she had more than likely never left this apartment since it all went down. She'd probably never ran into any other group, Merlin help her if she did.

"Actually we're here to speak to you, all of you," Harry said simply, "We have something to tell you, if you'd be willing to give us five minutes of your time?" green eyes solemn and honest. He would tell them he had no intention of hurting them, but when someone said that well…the opposite did tend to happen. "Daryl, lower the crossbow." he said, as he put her gun away.

"Why should we?" Tara asked her eyes narrowed suspiciously, even though her training was telling her she could trust them, they appeared to be telling the truth.

"As I said, I have news, in turn for listening to us for five minutes and you wish to remain here I'll take care of every single walker in the building and outside in the general area. I'll also leave you another gun and a knife." Harry bargained, but he knew as soon as they listened the woman inside would go, if only to protect her daughter, then it would be like a domino effect, they'd all want to go.

"Tara," Lily said her tone stern, "Come in," she said to the newcomers, sensing something big was happening but what - she couldn't even begin to guess.

Tara scowled before turning her back on them and sitting down, her boots thudding on the table as she stretched herself out.

Daryl moved in after Harry, closing the door and remained standing, suspicious and anxious, they had no idea how many were here after all.

"My name is Harry, this is Daryl," Harry revealed smiling at them, putting them at ease…except Tara, but he could see from gleaning her thoughts that it was merely a mask, a front, to hide her insecurities. Astonishingly she was much like Daryl and Merle in that case.

"I'm Lily, this is my daughter Meghan and this is my sister, Tara," Lily explained.

"Tell me…L-lily has your daughter ever done anything…impossible?" Harry asked sitting forward, reading her mind, to see if she did think of anything she'd seen her daughter do. Now that she said it, he realized they did look alike, the sisters. "Anything strange that you cannot explain?"

"What?" Lily said baffled, beginning to think this man was insane. "No! There's nothing wrong with my daughter."

"I am not saying there is, Meghan, you said you were hungry? Yes?" Harry asked his tone changing completely as he spoke to the little seven years old. She shyly nodded her head, yes she was very hungry. "Do you want this?" he asked holding out the apple and crisps, she stretched her hand out to accept them then Harry moved his hand around so she couldn't quite manage to get them in time before he moved again. Lily looked ready to explode at him for being so mean to her daughter. Irritation was beginning to waft from the seven-year-old herself and Harry grinned when he felt the stirring of magic in the air, he wasn't the slightest bit surprised when the crisps and apple floated from his grasp and over to Meghan.

"That kind of impossible," Harry said smugly, "The age children usually begin to show magic is around two years old during their 'terrible twos' with their fluxing emotions, and then again around the ages of six or seven…then the teenage years."

"That's impossible! Magic doesn't exist!" Lily exclaimed, gaping in shock, her mind reeling, suddenly remembering some instances from her life, like the time she had been so sure she put the bottle on the table one time only to find her daughter drinking it when she returned at just one-year-old.

Daryl rolled his eyes impatiently, why the hell do people deny it when it's bloody clear they'd seen something that didn't normally happen?

"Yes, that's logically what your mind is telling you," Harry said nodding in understanding; her denial was to be expected. "Even I experienced denial when I learned who I was, albeit only momentarily. Your daughter's accidental magic will get worse as she gets older unless she's trained. You cannot get rid of her magic, it's in her blood, it will be with her until the day she dies... she's a witch. I am a wizard." with that Harry transfigured the table into a teapot and let it dance around the room.

Lily and Tara just stared in disbelief between Harry, and the magical display in the middle of their living room, and Meghan was content to devour the food hungrily as she stared fascinated.

"This isn't your conventional house visit you would have got when your daughter turned eleven, but the world has gone to hell as you can clearly see." Harry explained his tone still soft, "Not that my visit was conventional…I was visited by a half-giant who couldn't explain magic if he tried." a wry grin on his face.

"Did the magical world cause this?" Tara asked, still suspicious it all seemed too good to be true.

"I understand why you'd want to think so, but no, the magical Government fell just like the non-magical counterpart," Harry replied immediately, surprisingly he wasn't asked that as often as he suspected in the beginning. "And yes, magic had its own government," he added predicting the next question.

"So you expect us to come with you?" Tara asked in disbelief. "Two men?" uncaring if she insulted them with her insinuation.

Harry smirked, giving her a nod of respect, "I'm sorry to say you both have the wrong plumbing…for either of us," ignoring Daryl's snort which was louder than usual indicating he was having trouble stopping himself from laughing. "It isn't just two men, anyway, we have quite a large group, only two of us are magical, I'm trying to find and save as many people as possible. Collecting Wizards and Witches is easier... We have a way of detecting Witches and Wizards; it's your daughter's magic that led us here. Whether she uses it or not, she was put on the list from the moment she first used magic regardless of whether anyone saw the display."

Tara at least had the decency to blush when he spoke, whether it was embarrassment, shame or anger he didn't know.

"I have no way of reassuring you that we mean you no harm, that I only want what is best for your daughter or niece. No way of proving that I have a safe base that walkers cannot get into, you'd have a home, food, comforts and other children." Harry said, watching as Lily and Meghan perked up at that. "You'll have to take a chance, but I can't force you to come, it's got to be a decision you make alone."

"Gotta live with it too," Daryl said, uncustomary meeting their eyes for a few seconds before looking away.

"I have given you a lot to think about, so we will stick around for five minutes then we will be gone, there are injured people back at our base that may need medicine," Harry explained.

"Medicine? You mean…do you have oxygen tanks?" Lily asked, desperation seeping into her voice. "We tried to get to the nearest hospital…but we couldn't get passed all the dead."

Harry blinked, "Oxygen tanks? None of you look like you require aid to breathe." unsurprisingly as sharp as he was, needing no mind reading abilities, and he'd bet his now worthless fortune that Daryl too had came to the same conclusion. "You have someone else in the flat…apartment, a child with breathing problems or an elderly?" he asked, praying it wasn't a child; he could never stand to see a child sick.

"Our father," it was Tara surprisingly who spoke.

"Do you have any idea how long he has?" Harry asked seriously.

"We're running out of oxygen, even with it…" Lily grimaced; she didn't like the thought at all.

Harry and Daryl traded looks, if they hadn't been there then there was a chance that the old man would have bitten each of them…they didn't even know how to deal with the walkers correctly for Merlin's sake. It didn't matter now, whether they came or not, they knew now how to deal with them, he had told them how.

Nodding his head, "Alright, talk about it, decide, and don't worry about your father he can come with us it won't be an issue he will be safe just like the rest of you." he informed them, cursing again as he claimed they were safe, people didn't believe that, the more you said it the less chance they have of believing you. Five minutes wouldn't be enough time to get everything here and at the hospital so he mentally amended the time he had chosen to give them. "We will give you ten minutes to decide, talk it out what have you, while we clear out the building of supplies, and get to the hospital and get everything there."

"How do you plan on getting…?" Lily gaped, it wasn't possible they didn't anything they could use other than small bags.

"Magic," Harry said amused. "You'll be very surprised what your daughter can do if she's given the chance to flourish." it meant returning to the shopping district and getting every single wand in the shop so she can pick the wand most suited to her. "Ten minutes." he reiterated seriously before wandering out.

"Trust him," Daryl said seriously, not wishing to leave them behind, they would end up dead sooner or later if they remained here. His piece said he left, he knew no matter what he said if they were not going to trust them then nothing they said would change it.

It was up to the Chambler's now to decide their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! another chapter for you to enjoy! I do think it might be time to wind the story down maybe four or five more chapters because honestly...against Harry what Muggle is going to be able to go against him? :P it makes for a boring story I'd say (although if you are all still enjoying it I can extend it to maybe a few more chapters )even if I brought Negan in...which does suck but hey ho I honestly can't think of anything else that could perk the story up a little...how about you guys? what would you like to read about the story before it wraps up? R&R please


	78. Chapter 78

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 78

Tara and Lily were extremely tense, having made the decision to go, as Harry began to explain how they were getting there, they began to doubt him immensely. It seemed impossible that you'd be able to touch something and just disappear from one place and make your way to another. He was obviously mentally ill, how else could you explain it? Yet the niggling doubt remained, he had done something impossible, her daughter had done something she couldn't conceive as real. The only reality they had ever known was being blown to smithereens, not that much could shock them anymore, hello, dead was up and walking around like nobodies business. Then they'd seen something that made them touch the Portkey without thought, doubt or not they were just stunned and reacted on instinct on being told what to do. Their father was floating through the room in midair, as if he was lying on an invisible bed, his entire body straight and relaxed. Unbeknown to the newcomers, Harry was reusing an old item to get them to PA. The table with handles he'd used to get everyone from the prison to the sanctuary in the first place. It gave them grip and purchase so they didn't end up falling before they landed and gave them stability after they did.

"Read this," Daryl said, thrusting a piece of paper into Lily's hands, "You'll see in a second," he added knowing by now what would be asked next and he honestly hoped to avoid it. People were so predicable, it grew tiresome after a while, well, not being right - that was amusing - but just knowing how people are and how they'd react. The urge to just go out and hunt was strong, almost as strong as the desire to save as many as he could.

Harry turned to stare at Daryl shrewdly, sensing his darkening mood, he got like that sometimes, but after some alone time he would bounce back. According to Merle, Daryl wasn't terribly good at being social, he'd even hated school he preferred outdoors by himself hunting. It wasn't anything Harry hadn't already figured out on his own, he felt it sometimes as well but not to the extent Daryl obviously did. He'd had friends to break him out of the habit at a young age.

"Go ahead," Harry said, gesturing for Daryl to go inside. "I'll deal with it," he'd probably go and visit the deer in the woods; they were hoping at least one of them got pregnant and they had fawns in the future. They would need to keep an eye on them though, they didn't want fawns birthed with close family members, and it would result in complications as the fawns grew older. Inbreeding caused a lot of damage; the inability to survive and reproduction were the main factors. In these trying times, culling animals was definitely not what he wanted to do.

It was a testament to how badly he wanted it that he actually gave Harry a look, a single nod before he was off.

"Give it to your sister and daughter," Harry explained, an amused smile on his face watching her reaction, since she didn't react, merely just kept gaping, Tara snatched it out of her numb hands, curious to know what was happening herself, and Daryl had literally disappeared before her very eyes like he'd simmered out of view, without that popping noise…unless it had just been her ears.

Frowning perplexed at the line of writing, beautifully calligraphic writing in the likes she never saw often. Her own writing was atrocious, but what could anyone expect? She'd learned to write extremely fast and with half words instead of the whole one as part of her training. A glimmer of something caught her attention, and out of nowhere homes and people appeared it was like some sort of portal had opened up, it was untouched, and honestly Tara hadn't seen anything more welcoming in her entire life. He had been telling the truth all along, she should have trusted her instincts instead of doubting them. Oh, her father would love to see this, "Will our father be able to go through the portal?" he was asleep more than he was conscious these days, Harry had done something since his breathing wasn't erratic in fact he was more peaceful than she'd seen him in such a long time, even before the apocalypse.

"It's not a portal," Harry explained quietly, once Meghan had read the little note he began, "Come on," with that three of the newcomers walked into PA and one floated beside them courtesy of Harry's magic. "This is a spell, one that will ensure this entire area is safe, no walker can get in, and nobody that isn't explicitly invited in by myself of three others can. It's quite frankly the safest place in the world to be, there are rules of course, simple ones that everyone must follow."

"Like what?" Meghan asked, eyes brightening up when she saw Sophia, Carl, and Luke and Judith with Lori way in the distance.

"I'll tell you later, as I said before I have a few others I need to see, it will probably be after dinner," Harry explained, the urge to join Daryl and forget everything was strong. Unfortunately he would never shy away from his responsibilities; he shouldered them and trudged on. He didn't think any less of Daryl for wanting to get away, if someone offered him an out he would probably take too. "The homes surrounding here is where we stay, its smack in the middle of everywhere, at least where we go, and this place is massive, and with our small population there's been no need for expansions yet."

"Small?" Tara said weakly looking around, "I haven't seen so many people since it all started." watching Beth and Amy ride on horses, while Hershel brushed the coat of another black beautiful mare. Andrea and Michonne were currently watering the biggest harvesting they'd ever seen. "Was that a pitch?"

"No, the pitch is over that way," Harry said with a gesture, "It's actually a stadium," he elaborated.

"HARRY!" Sophia called running towards him two dogs quickly began to bolt and unsurprisingly overtake her, but she eventually ran up and hugged Harry causing him to let out an 'oof' before returning Sophia's affection. It was becoming more regular this, when he'd first met her she was so shy, she'd only allow physical contact from her mother, now she was growing up, maturing, no longer scared she was more open with everyone - happy.

"Have you finished your chores?" Harry asked, letting her go and petting at Anubis and Hela.

"I fed the dogs, helped catch dinner, we're having fish tonight, and went to lessons with Patrick," recited Sophia. Or rather she was his opponent, usually Andrea taught him but she was out today so she'd been asked to give him a tutorial.

"Any news on the three in the infirmary?" Harry asked, briefly ignoring the newcomers.

Sophia shook her head negatively, "Hershel only just came out twenty minutes ago." she informed him after looking at her watch. Daryl had got it for her birthday which seemed like a long time ago, the prison had been home for longer than they'd been here, but here was definitely safer and she liked that.

"I see, Sophia, this is Meghan," Harry said introducing her to the girl; "This is Lily, her mother and Tara her aunt, why don't you show them to the cafeteria? You will have to stay there with Carol until later tonight, is that understood?"

"What about our father?" Lily protested giving her father a concerned look.

"Good question," Harry said with a weak smile, he had actually forgotten about him, not that he'd admit it. "I could put him in the infirmary or you can keep him by you, he will sleep for at least ten hours I gave him something to help him sleep, I didn't want to jar him too much." he wasn't in good shape.

"We want him with us," Tara stated immediately, they needed to be there if he woke up, his heart wouldn't be able to take it if he woke up surrounded by strangers.

"Alright, let's go," Harry said, and with that they all made their way towards the cafeteria.

"A museum?" Lily queried.

"Used to be, it's been converted into a communal dining hall, we eat together, not only does it make sure nothing is wasted…we started it when our group was small and we will continue it now. So people like yourselves can be integrated easier." Harry said, letting everyone go before carefully manoeuvring the sleeping father gently with his magic.

"What's communal?" Meghan asked blankly.

"It means where everyone eats, all together like a big family," Sophia explained, wondering if the girl's thoughts had wandered off half way through Harry's explanation. It probably had.

"Indeed," Harry said nodding, as they entered the kitchen/dining room, giving a smile and nod to Carol. "This is Carol, Sophia's mother, more often than not she's in charge while I and a few members of my group go scavenging or looking for people." he explained as he conjured a bed and placed the unconscious non-magical on it, making sure he was comfortable. "Carol, this is Tara, Lily and Meghan, and I'm sorry I never received your fathers name?"

"David," Lily replied after a few seconds, they of course had referred to him as their father when speaking to Harry and Daryl.

"Remain here, you'll meet everyone in a few hours," Harry told them, gesturing for them to sit while he took his walkie talkie out of his pocket, "Hershel?" he called into it, waiting patiently for a reply.

"Yes?" Hershel replied, through the radio, each of them had one on their person. Wasn't any good for private discussions since they could all hear it but it was by far really handy instead of trying to find out where they were, ask questions or getting something done.

"How are they?" Harry asked he didn't need to elaborate for Hershel to understand.

"I have done all I can for them, I cannot say when they will wake up, but they do not have any severe injuries so it should be within twenty-four hours." Hershel explained, "T-Dog is watching over them, and has promised to alert me the second they're awake." They all knew better than to leave newcomers unguarded until they were assessed and proved themselves trustworthy.

"Thanks," Harry said, before pocketing the portable radio, the term walkie talkie sounded so juvenile and childish. "Are Sasha, Merle and Luna back?" already knowing the answer. He'd been gone for hours, at least one hour probably nearing two. There was just never enough time in the day to do everything they wanted.

"Yes, they said something about going to the security building," Carol informed Harry, smiling in welcome to the young girl, who reminded her of Sophia when she was younger.

"Ah," Harry nodded, the security building was where all the electronics were stored, computers, laptops, CCTV, one day it would be used but for now it remained unused. "I'll meet them there then," he was the one with the computer that could have them finding out if the Non-magicals had been close to a cure. He wouldn't be doing it, that was for damn certain, he'd be liable to mistakenly delete it than do anything useful. He'd never used one, and he didn't want anyone magical trying to use it just in case anything happened. They might not get another chance like this.

Harry began to leave, letting Carol and Sophia answer any questions and look after the four new people who would welcome PA with open arms. His lips twitched when Anubis followed him, his nails not quite so loud anymore, Hershel had groomed him, with the help of Beth presumably. His nails had been trimmed, and his hair felt softer the clinic was worth it just for that. "Alright, come on then," Harry told his dog with an eye roll. Patting his back and ribs as he opened the door and Anubis gleefully bound out; still so full of energy despite the fact he'd been up for hours already.

\------------0

 

Twenty minutes later Harry headed into the building, he could have Apparated but he was used to doing things the non-magical way. "Hey," he said as he wandered in, they had the entire room lit up, TV screens active for the first time since the outbreak had claimed all life here. The video feeds showing empty streets, buildings, even the museum; he could see Carol with the others. "That will definitely be handy down the line." he commented removing the computer and all its accessories and placing it on its own on a table.

"It will," Luna agreed, but she was at a loss even after watching Merle do it all, she knew she couldn't have copied him unless she watched the memory a few times. "I would have suggested giving it to Hermione, but she would need to mix magic with it and it's not worth the risk, especially if it has answers."

"That's how I knew you'd bring it here," Luna explained, she knew Harry well even before the apocalypse.

"Would you know what to look for?" Harry asked Merle, looking at him as he turned around still sitting in the chair.

"Should be easy enough," Merle informed him, standing up beginning to set the computer up properly, including an internet so it could go online.

"Harry?" a voice crackled over the radio.

Harry sighed inaudibly, "Yes?" he answered after finding it.

"The female has woken up," T-Dog informed him.

"I'll be right there." he replied, "Whatever you do, Merle, don't break it!" he added, already leaving the room, absently shrinking his trunk and putting it in his pocket. Waving absently, his canine shadow at his heels he began to make his way to T-Dog. Remembering to ask Carol to get Sophia to bring some food and bottled water over for them.

\--------------0

Surprisingly Harry got to the Doctor's surgery before Sophia, but considering she was pushing a tray filled with three trays of food it made sense. Harry, who saw her coming, quickly helped her get the trolley into the surgery, which was very easy due to the wheelchair accessibility of the property. "You can go back to your mum," Harry told Sophia fondly, messing up her hair affectionately, grinning as she scowled at him and tried to right it, and all the while fighting off a smile of her own.

"Can I meet them?" Sophia asked giving Harry her puppy dog eyes, which she knew wouldn't work unless he honestly wanted her there but she did have to try.

Harry narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "Alright, you stay in the corner of the room, any sign of trouble you stay away and get out of the room until it's under control," he warned her, shaking his head fondly at her emphatic nodding.

"I promise," she declared excitedly, she hadn't met new people for such a long time, now there were seven new people in a single day. It was more than they'd found at the prison.

"Harry," T-Dog said, standing up, wincing at the shrieking the woman was doing - she had a set of lungs on her that one. "She's hysterical,"

"I can hear that," Harry said, wondering how the hell he hadn't heard it outside. "Last chance to back out?" at least there was nothing they could throw across the room at them, they'd been thoroughly checked.

"I want to come," she said determinedly.

"Go and get Axel to take over," Harry told T-Dog, T-dog flashed him a grateful smile before he swiftly walked away as if he was scared Harry would change his mind.

Harry picked the bottles of water from the trolley and opened the door quickly, causing the occupants in the room to suddenly cease shouting, they were all awake, not just the woman. The man was cowering on the bed, clutching his head as if he was in agony; the redheaded man was red in the face, evidently furious the woman was not far off being the same way.

"Good afternoon," Harry said stepping further into the room, "You've been unconscious for a few hours, I must apologise for the safety precautions but I'm sure you understand our need for suspicion given the way the world is. We've seen our share of people who would hurt us." Randall wasn't given the chance, the Governor though had hurt one of his own, killed one of his own.

"You!" she said, "No, it can't be," she shook her head wincing, evidently not believing her own memories.

"Here, it's unopened," Harry said, handing over the bottled water, it wasn't tampered with and they would see that. "Would you be willing to take something to help the pain? You have sprained knees and quite possibly the worst headache you've ever had."

"Let us go, we have to get to Washington I'm on an important mission," the ginger headed man said, sitting up straight.

Something about the posture reminded him of Merle sometimes, "Army?" Harry queried, wondering if they like him were searching for answers for a cure.

"Sergeant, Sergeant Abraham Ford," Abraham nodded firmly.

"My name is Harry, this is Sophia, you're in a safe place in Atlanta still, I'm afraid your truck is totalled, we managed to get you out before it caught fire." Harry explained, "What are you trying to do in Washington? If it's a safe place you're looking for I'm afraid all of the sanctuaries were destroyed within the first couple of months of the apocalypse, they didn't know that when someone died no matter how they would come back reanimated, and so all measures they took to make sure nobody was bitten or feverish was futile."

"What the hell, might as well grab the bull by the nut sack, I need to get Eugene to Washington he knows the answer to the cure." Abraham informed Harry.

Harry blinked; Abraham believed he was telling the truth wholeheartedly, his green eyes slid over to Eugene, "Is that true? Do you have the answer to the cure?"

"Leave him be," Abraham insisted in annoyance.

"Answer," Harry prompted Eugene.

"It's classified," Eugene said, meeting his eyes before they skittered away like a terrified deer.

"Nothing is classified anymore," Harry pointed out, crossing his arms. "What is the cure?" he would need to get the information to Hermione as soon as possible.

"Even if I told you all, even if I provided step-by-step instructions complete with illustrations and a well-composed FAQ and I went red-ring, the cure would still die with me." Eugene insisted.

"Is that so?" Harry said dryly, his lips quirking in amusement, he had no intention of killing them, even him, since he had lied, about what he wasn't sure, it could have been he cannot provide step-by-step instructions or he was lying about the cure dying with him.

"I was part of a 10-person team at the Human Genome Project to weaponize diseases to fight weaponized diseases. Pathogenic microorganisms with pathogenic microorganisms. Fire with fire. Interdepartmental drinks were had, relationships made, information shared. I am keenly aware of all the details behind fail-safe delivery systems to kill every living person on this planet. I believe with a little tweaking on the terminals in DC, we can flip the script. Take out every last dead one of them. Fire with fire."

Harry blinked; this guy had the weirdest way of speaking that he'd ever heard. He also liked to blab a lot of nonsense to talk around the truth. "Do you know the answer to the cure, yes or no," he then asked, rubbing his temples, feeling agitated, he approached the guy, keeping an eye on him, wanting to know for sure.

"Yes," Eugene replied, his face impassive as he looked at Harry, without a single telltale sign of lying, but he was, Harry could sense it, feel it.

Harry nodded, giving nothing away that he knew the truth; he would try and figure out the guys motives later. He wasn't sure why he would lie; it was pointless, at least to him at any rate. "Take the pills, they'll help you recover, as soon as you're on your feet I'll give you your choice of vehicles, we have quite a few of them here then you can be on your way." taking two out of the bottle at a time, he placed them on the bedside table at each of their beds, letting them decide whether to take them or not.

Leaving the room temporarily, he pushed in the trolley.

"Do you really know the cure?" Sophia asked, her face so hopeful, "So we can go back to normal and not turn into a walker after we die?"

"Sophia, you need to help your mum with dinner, take Anubis with you, I'll be there soon," Harry told her, leaving the trolley for now, bending low and whispering. "Don't get your hopes up, it doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." with that he urged her out of the room patting her shoulders. He knew she'd understand what he meant without another word. He'd told her about the mirror and how it showed you what you wanted to see, not the future. He'd taught her how to read between the lines, to take care of herself.

"This is stew, it was left over from lunch, it's heated up, you should eat while it's hot," Harry informed them, passing the bowls over, refraining from using magic just yet. Only the woman suspected something, the other two obviously didn't remember. "May I have your name?" he requested of the black haired woman.

"Rosita," she said grudgingly, peering into the stew suspiciously.

"Eat it, there's nothing wrong with it, we haven't poisoned it, if I wanted to kill you I'd have left you to die in the damn truck." Harry grouched irritably. "Our resident Doctor might come and visit you at some point just to make sure you're recovering. I would appreciate it if you treated him with the same courtesy he bestows upon you."

"Harry?" was once again called through the radio.

"Yes?" Harry answered after taking a deep breath.

"Can you come to the gate? We have someone with us," Andrea claimed.

"Of course," Harry replied back, just exactly what he needed eight newcomers all in a single day, after going months upon months without meeting anyone - well if you didn't include the people at the Hilltop Colony. Still, he'd never turn anyone away. "If you will excuse me," Harry said politely, before making his way out of the room, as soon as he was out of the door he Apparated to the gates, absently opening them as he stepped out of the Fidelius spells hold, causing a choked rasp to come from what was obvious who Andrea and the others had brought with them.

"Welcome to Pandora's apscondo, I assume magic was explained?" Harry asked only for Andrea to shake her head, no they hadn't explained magic, they didn't want him thinking they were nuts, and obviously since they didn't have magic they couldn't prove it. So they thought it best to keep quiet on that front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more about Tara and Lily's reaction in the next chapter, there really wasn't a way to bring it up yet and the next chapter will also include just downtime between our main characters Daryl/Harry Luna/Merle I was pondering on whether a marriage would ever be brought into it...I doubt Merle would contemplate the idea of it unless he saw her talking to the newcomers and got jealous :P OR Luna was the one to ask him :D Luna is kick ass and would do it too :D she's just awesome like that :) still a long while to go before any mpreg, and IF there IS it won't be visible it will be like in my story Invsible...do you want to see Severus and Hermione coming to PA? (and yes I know how to do it :D you might have already guessed my idea but hey :P still fun! and I'm definitely bringing in some sort of animal :D a big one that would scare the crap out of everyone except Luna and Harry of course and maybe Sophia! :D R&R please


	79. Chapter 79

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 79

Merle claimed his seat next to Luna, letting out a contented sigh, fully relaxing for the first time since they'd gone out this morning. Whenever they stepped foot outside, that was him on the defensive, tense and alert, ready for any threat that could come there way, worrying regardless of whether they had magic at their beck and call. Not all wizards and witches had made it out alive, so he didn't depend on it to keep Luna safe, all it took was one lack of judgment call and that would be it. The feeling of something ice cold on his hand brought him out of his thoughts, to find Luna handing him a can of beer. He smirked at her in thanks; he noticed she had a Butterbeer in her hand.

If only his da could see him now, Merle thought inwardly snorting to himself. He wasn't the same person he had been over a year ago. He hadn't really given a shit about anyone back then, just his next fix and where his next drink was coming from occasionally bringing back hookers trying to entice his brother. Most of the time ending up in some form of shit and ending up in prison before hunting Daryl down and start the process all over again. Try any of the shit he pulled back in he day, Luna would have his ass, she was one hell cat, saying what she wanted, what she thought, not caring about what others thought and extremely loyal. Man, she was beautiful, powerful, and quite vindictive too. He had no idea why she was with him, he was twenty years her senior, but she made him feel young, not just physically but mentally as well. He felt things for her that he hadn't experienced before in his life.

Anger, disgust, prejudice, pain, hurt, jealousy self-disgust, these were the only emotions he'd ever known from a young age. The only positive emotions had been possessiveness and love for his baby brother. He may have tried to entice him with hookers but he'd never wanted Daryl to settle down, to have a family for fear of being left behind. He'd convinced Daryl that he was the only one that would ever care. In this harsh world, he hadn't truly been lying, but he had said it out of insecurity when he was high as fuck.

But with Luna, he experienced a whole plethora of emotions he wasn't familiar with, without realizing it he had begun to feel whole. In the beginning, he had fought the initial feelings but his little moon was just irresistible. He'd always had a thing for blondes, and Luna was the whole package, beautiful, smart, and talented, with a mouth on her that made him genuinely laugh in ways only Daryl sometimes could.

Yes, he'd changed; he could fully admit that he could just imagine all the things his Da would have said if he could see him. The feeling of Luna leaning against him brought him back, back before his Da's words could grow like seeds and sow insecurity in him. His Da was dead, and ain't nobody gonna mourn him, he was a bastard all his life, hell if he had found those scars on Daryl and he was still alive he woulda killed him with his bare hands. This was his life, and he was gonna live it while he could, if anything happened he ain't going down with regrets.

Merle looked around at the ever expanding group, Big Tiny, Oscar, Axel and Tyreese had put up a heavy duty gazebo tent thing. Probably had a fancy name, but Merle didn't know its name, he'd never seen one outside of pictures of fancy houses he'd gone by traveling with his brother in the truck or motorbike. They'd put it in the street so they could continue their tradition, of sitting outside at night even in the rain. It extended to the garden covering both sides of the road, it was a good thing they didn't use the road. Not that it mattered; they had couches and seats out here that never got moved anyway. The large pit in the middle was alight flames crackling with coal and newspaper burning up.

Wrapping his arm around Luna, he drank his beer as he observed everyone as was his natural instinct that he never stopped. The kids were huddled together on the floor, reading from one of Harry or Luna's books on creatures. Making the most comical faces when they turned the pages, not that he would admit that on pain of death. All of them were different from when he first met them, Sophia most of all, then Carl the least changed would be Patrick. Back then he would have thought none of them would survive, same with Carol, but damn, he wasn't sure what Harry had said to them to inspire them the way they had.

Eventually, his eyes narrowed in on Bob, the guy Andrea and the others had found while out scavenging. Harry said he was trustworthy, and his gut did as well. Harry had informed them what he had gleaned from the guy's thoughts, which was a lot more than he had anticipated. He'd need to ask just how much they could read out of everyone, and whether Luna did it. The thought of his mind being read was just sickening. The words Harry said echoing in his mind 'He just wanted to be able to sleep somewhere where he was safe. Preferably without nightmares, but he had a lot of them, and was too scared to sleep often due to his vocal nightmares and the fear of bringing the dead down upon wherever he chose to sleep that night. He had given up on the prospect of any good people being left in the world. He was a bit of a loner, in all groups he had been in, due to his haunted past both pre and post apocalyptic. He drank whenever he could, and would have been an alcoholic if given the chance to drink all the time. He believed it was his curse to go on while everyone around him died. Survivors guilt, something he (Harry) was all too familiar with. He was a medic, an Army Medic, which not only made him proficient in healing but firearms.' the three others who had been saved from the wreckage were still in the doctor's surgery.

The two adult females were with their father still in one of the until now unused houses, the girl was sitting next to Sophia, the man didn't have long, Oscar was with them, ready to do what must be done if and when he reanimated no daughter should have to do what comes next. He wasn't in pain, Harry had given him something strong, strong enough so he could spend his last remaining hours awake, eating, and talking to his family, secure in the knowledge they were safe. Harry had also placed Runes around the bed, it was the first time they had been able to test them, if they worked they should trap the reanimated corpse into a force field, preventing him from getting anywhere near people all the while the spell he had on the entire area should alert him immediately upon his death.

"So, are we going to talk about this guy?" Andrea asked, wandering in, her hands on her hips as she looked around doubt clearly written across her face. A year ago she would have believed it within seconds, not out of belief but…sheer hope, for the want of it to be true. Bob flinched, thinking they were talking about him and whether he had a right to be there. "I mean a cure?" Daryl was quick to snort, and Andrea grinned at him, trust the Dixons' to say (or not say in this case) what they really thought.

"Harry said it wasn't true," Sophia looked up from the book, regarding Andrea seriously, a look no teenager should support but with the world the way it was - it was no surprise. "It's a pipe dream." a lie, yes she had understood what Harry told her, she was one of the few people here who knew everything about Harry's life. Not due to him confiding in her, but the actual fact he had told her stories about his life, and she had learned they weren't mere fictional stories.

"But what's the point to it?" Andrea asked bewildered as she grabbed a beer before claiming her seat. A relived groan left her lips; this was the best part of the day, just relaxing then going to sleep. "I mean what the hell does he have to gain by lying, it would get out sooner or later."

"Protection," Merle and Harry who had just stalked up said in sync, a sardonic grin appeared on Harry's face as he gave Merle a look of amusement. "Unprecedented protection."

"Such a Slytherin thing to do," Luna mused, and everyone blinked at it, they wouldn't have understood that meaning a while ago, but they did now. They understood all the odd things Luna had said over time when they became aware of the world of magic.

Bob, however, looked baffled, since he knew absolutely nothing about magic, just that it existed, that it was hiding this place completely from walkers and people alike. This place was so alive, people and animals no sign that an apocalypse had ever taken place. There was even a baby here, that must have been born after the apocalypse for god's sake. Families, life, laughter, old and young people, come together to live their lives and for the first time since this nightmare had begun Bob finally began to have real hope that he was safe at last.

Harry shook his head a cold look in his eyes, "No, he's more like Pettigrew, a coward…a smart coward nonetheless."

"That just makes them more dangerous," Luna stated sharply, "How many people has he killed?"

"Who knows how many people have protected him at the cost of their own lives believing they were saving the last link to humanity?" Harry sighed grimly. "They're set on heading to Washington," sighing softy as he sat down. It had been one hell of a day; he had begun to think it would never end. Twice he'd had to explain magic to Lily and her family and to Bob Stooky.

"Did you tell them what happened at the CDC?" Merle asked a look of disbelief on his face.

"I did actually," Harry said wryly, "For all they cared, they're convinced they'll get answers. They don't believe there's no structure left despite the fact they've been on them move almost constantly."

"How has he convinced them he's a scientist?" Sasha queried, "They need to know he's lying,"

"He's extremely smart when I say this he probably makes me look like a dunce, an idiot," Harry clarified, "If he had tried I have no doubt he could have been one, probably spent some time around scientists at one point in his life. Maybe even worked in a lab as an assistant, he said he worked on a human genome project, part of that I believe might be the truth, I believe he was around people who did."

"They need to know," Sasha repeated, "It's not right for them to give up their lives for him…" she trailed off.

"I agree, they shouldn't have to, but they don't know about magic, they don't know I've caught Eugene out in a lie," Harry said simply, a resigned look on his face. "Even if I did tell them, they've built the last year on the thought of a cure, it would devastate them to find out otherwise…my thought is that they will just think I'm lying regardless of what I say."

"What does he mean caught him out in a lie?" Bob asked perplexed, "Can he sense lies?" he wasn't sure what magic could do.

"He can," Big Tiny said, a reassuring smile on his face, "It's how he protects us, keeps us safe from those who might not have good intentions." its how Harry had realized they were good enough to give a second chance to, it made him even more grateful for Harry and his magic.

Michonne nodded from beside Big Tiny agreeing with him, although Bob didn't seem wholly comforted by the knowledge. Glancing over to her son, she just watched him and relaxed a little her hand carding through his hair, causing him to look up and give her a big beaming smile. She hadn't been parted from her son all day since she got him back at the prison. That had been difficult, but not as difficult as having to carry heavy loads to the trunk Harry had given Andrea. Even back when she was on her own she never took more than she needed and then moved along. The prospect of being burdened down, even with food never sat well with her so she'd always kept her necessities to a bare minimum using a single bag strapped to her back.

Bob couldn't help but smile at the sight, it seemed the apocalypse hadn't claimed every family there was, it was rare you found entire families these days, even the two groups he had been with, the closest to a family was two brothers who had survived until they were overrun. Shaking off his dark thoughts, this wasn't the time for them.

"What do we need to look out for with…Meghan," Carol asked as she sat down near Harry who was as always next to Daryl, Luna, and Merle, watching the young girl, it was odd to think she was magical too, she was just so used to it only being Luna and Harry.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked his small talk with Luna forgotten as he turned to face Carol. "Magical wise? Are you concerned she'll hurt someone?"

"Not on purpose but accidents do happen, you said so yourself, growing up is difficult enough…especially in this sort of world without having to keep check on your emotions for fear of your magic reacting," Carol explained.

"She's not powerful enough to really hurt someone if she gets angry or frustrated something around her might break, like a vase or lamp maybe even a cup, but I do not think she has the power to unconsciously use magic to hurt someone severely," Harry explained his gaze going to the child, unless she began to prevent herself using magic, like Ariana Dumbledore…Tom Riddle was the only one he had seen with the kind of power that Carol was afraid the girl would exhibit. "Even if she was, once he has a wand and an outlet for her magic there shouldn't be many instances of accidental magic after that."

"How can you tell she's not powerful?" Amy asked Beth looked up as well wanting to know.

"Not too powerful," Harry corrected Amy, "It might change as she gets older, but for now I do not think it's anything to be concerned about. I had her do a little magic in order to convince her mother and aunt."

"Haven't you thought about helping clear around the school and bringing those that are older back here and letting the children go to school and learn what they need?" Oscar spoke up.

"Quite often," Harry nodded, "We need to get some sense of structure back up and running, we can't be the only place when all is said and done. Even if it's just the non- magical's that come here, and I fix up the magical district for those who are magical."

"Why not bring everyone here?" Beth asked curiously.

"Not all magical people will be happy with so many non- magical's knowing about them, especially American's, they've had a lot of trouble over the years, they had a second Salem trials that almost started up after the first world war I think, but considering the state of the world maybe not," Harry informed them seriously. "I honestly don't know, but it's not those who are safe that are my concern right now, it's everyone out there on their own trying to survive one more day."

"You could split us into more groups," Rick urged, "Let Andrea and I lead a group each while you do your thing." many in the group had to suddenly stop themselves from rolling their eyes in exasperation.

Merle stared at Rick derisively, most days Officer Friendly remained quiet, silently seething over the power shift even now. He'd realized he wouldn't be able to take over by force, that too many people were appreciative of Harry and his way of handling things. Which had proven to be much better than Officer Friendlies. The proof was the fact Harry's group, their core group, had thrived while those with Rick had suffered and almost died if Harry hadn't intervened. He was trying to assimilate himself into being one of the more important members of a much bigger group and failing each time. It was amusing to watch him try and convince Harry of his worthiness, Officer Friendly evidently didn't realize how far down he was on the list of those he'd trust especially with the others. He'd trust the Grimes boy before Officer Friendly. He turned to Harry, wondering how he would deal with it, short and curt or dismissively? He wasn't sure which one he'd like to see. He could see that he wasn't the only one annoyed with him.

"There will be time for that later," Hershel said, pressing down on Rick's shoulder, he was doing his best to save the man, who seemed determined to annoy the one keeping everyone safe. He didn't understand why Rick was so determined to get back out there instead of spending time with his son, his wife, his new daughter and enjoying the fact they weren't constantly on the run. "Just let yourself recover."

Hershel knew he would be grateful to the day he died for all Harry had done, Harry, Daryl, Merle, and Luna had saved his family, took them to safety, fed them and gave them somewhere where they could sleep without fear of walkers clouding their night's sleep. Given Lori everything she'd need for a safe birth despite her…how could he say it politely? Her character, she hadn't been the most compassionate woman from what he had heard and seen. She'd always been very kind to him, but there had been reasons for that, he was a shrewd man, she'd wanted to remain on the farm, where they had all stupidly assumed was safe. Thanks to the quick actions of the four leaders (he wasn't under the impression it was any other way) they'd gotten out relatively unscathed. Sadly losing only one person which given the wide spread of so many walkers it was a miracle. Even more, so that Daryl and Harry managed to get out with Rick and Carl and away from the barn which at that point had been a blazing inferno.

"Recover?" Bob whispered quietly gazing at Big Tiny for information.

"PTSD," Big Tiny whispered back, the ex-convicts still didn't like the sheriff, and he doubted he and the others ever would. Even Merle couldn't stand him; he wasn't blind to the scorn and derision in the guys gaze when he designed to give 'Officer Friendly' as he called him, his attention.

Bob nodded grimly; he had seen many men and women return from the line of duty suffering from it. It wasn't an easy fix either, many didn't get the help they needed and suffered in silence. Ended up homeless, it had been devastating to see, and then, of course, the world had to go and give you something even more devastating.

"Hershel is right, concentrate on recovering," Harry said, dismissing his suggestion. "Speaking of scavenging, how did it go, Andrea, Michonne?" he noticed that Glenn and Maggie weren't there, they were obviously either still talking to family over the mirror or they had left to go 'home' and get some privacy while it lasted.

"We found a truck full of pasta, but that's all in the way of food, everything else we put in the trunk as we went along," Andrea explained. "We got a whole load of designer clothes from another the rest was collected from houses and what was left behind in shops," when Harry said to take everything they knew he meant everything down to the last piece of cutlery. Everything could be repurposed, especially with Harry and Luna around, they could transfigure things. Even jewelry stores were emptied for the rune stones that Luna might like.

"We found fifty rolls of fabric, sewing gear, it may come in handy at some point," Michonne added, "The rest was general everyday items and tinned food, it doesn't have long the expiration date draws close if my calculations on the date are correct."

"Then make sure all items are set out in the cafeteria, we can put them in order and eat them first, it's better than it going to waste," Harry stated right away, putting them in his trunk would preserve them, but he tended to have everything set up by their sell by date, so they would come out first anyway.

"I'll have our meals prepared for the week," Carol commented, she preferred to do the cooking, she considered the cafeteria her area, only Harry was allowed to cook without being shooed off by her, and that was only because he was an excellent cook.

"Did we ever find any gas canisters?" Mira asked as she wandered into the 'tent' giving a smile to the children as she did, especially Andre. She'd never felt more content in a long time, being able to brew again…talking to Severus Snape! The youngest Potions Master in the world was just…amazing. She felt a lot more useful being able to do something that helped everyone.

"Gas canisters?" Harry asked, perplexed, "For the potions?" he ventured in confusion.

"No, no, Amy, Sophia, and Beth found a food truck and gave it clean after they caught dinner," Mira said in amusement, "For burgers, sausages and things like that." knowing Britain had a different saying for that sort of thing 'Burger Van'. "Might give Carol and you a bit of a break, everyone can just come up and get their own burgers." Amy, Sophia, and Beth all grinned, quite proud of their accomplishment.

"That does sound good," Luna said with a big smile, "A day off for all of us! And even you, Harry!" Luna gave him a stern look; she knew he was exhausting himself beyond endurance. "Perhaps even let those who are in the Doctor surgery come, let them see what they're going to be missing."

Bob's eyes widened, they had a supply of meat? Enough that everyone here could have burgers? Had he missed something when Andrea showed him around? There certainly didn't look as if there were many animals they could risk depleting their supplies so thoroughly surely? Honestly, he didn't know what the hell to make of this group, but he felt safer than he had in a very long time.

"That does sound like a good idea, the day after tomorrow then, tomorrow I need to go to the alley and empty out wand shops, and get all the books I can get." he didn't have any books on Wandlore or wand crafting, none of his family had taken an interest in it nor had he, but there would come a time where they would need to create wands again.

"I'd like to come, there are a few ingredients I'd like to try and find," Mira said, it was more of a question than a demand despite the way she had phrased it.

"Are we running low?" Harry asked, turning to Mira again.

"No, no, not at all, especially not with a steady small supply coming from Hogwarts, and the greenhouse we have set up," Mira hastily explained, quick to reassure Harry that it wasn't the case of running low.

"Then, yes, you can come," Harry nodded, seeing no reason not to let her, more hands they had on deck the quicker they'd get it done, and he couldn't just summon the potion ingredients so yes, a very good thing.

Mira nodded in agreement before finally sitting down.

Quite a while later, once the kids and the elders had gone to bed; Harry wandered over to Bob, crouching down beside his seat, with a small welcoming smile on his face. "How are you doing?" realizing this was probably quite overwhelming for the army doctor. The confident smile he had on his face, unfortunately, didn't pass his scrutiny as being utterly false.

"I'm fine, I would like to start helping around here as soon as possible," Bob said, determined to pay for his way.

"You'll be put on the roaster after a few days, once you've had a few decent meals," Harry nodded, understanding his needs greater than Bob realized. "You'll always know what's to be done; we have a board up so that everyone remembers. The others will also let you know how things need to be done."

Bob nodded wordlessly relaxing a little at that information, he'd had more to eat today than he had in weeks, his stomach felt uncomfortably full but he'd eaten every scrape of food on his plate. Not wishing to waste even a tiny bit of it, the others had all done the same except the little ones but that food had just gone to the two just waiting eagerly dogs.

"Do you want something to help you have a dreamless sleep?" Harry asked, visibility startling Bob so much so that his masks cracked momentarily.

"What? Why?" Bob asked his tone slightly off.

"Because you need it," Harry explained, "No doubt being out there on your own didn't afford many full nights of sleep, don't be ashamed of your nightmares, do you think we've not all experienced it? What you see before you…we didn't have at the beginning, we were out there ourselves without a secure place to stay. We are only human after all." he had plenty of Muggle drugs that would knock this guy out for at least eight hours, he didn't even need to resort to a potion…unless he was used to them and they no longer worked.

Bob looked at the ground shame swarming him as he reluctantly nodded, yes, he'd take it.

"Has Andrea shown you where you are staying?" Harry asked his tone soft, Bob reminded him of a combination of Neville and Draco, insecure like Nev and hiding behind mask after mask like Draco. It couldn't be good for him, nor could the seclusion and the nightmares, so until he got used to being here and made his own friends, Harry made a mental note to speak to him at least a few times a day to make sure he was getting better.

Bob once again nodded, unable to swallow the lump in his throat at the comfort he was drawing from a young man a lot younger than himself, who didn't leave him feeling ashamed of himself. Bob was sure Harry didn't even realize what he was doing either, but it meant more to Bob than anything else in this world, even food. It made him feel normal and not a damaged piece of shit who was cursed to spend the rest of his life alone evading walkers.

"Come on, you should get some rest, we tend to get up really early in the morning," Harry said, gesturing for him to stand, "We'll get you something to help you sleep and settled in for the night."

Then Bob watched in complete and utter shock when Harry opened his trunk and promptly disappeared within it! His jaw hanging open, he couldn't help but peer inside, and nothing, there was no Harry, just lots of food from what he could see. Surely that couldn't be real? Was it some sort of illusion? Just like the front of this whole place giving it the appearance of nothing being there? Before he could gather up the courage to touch it to see if his fingers went right through it, Harry's head popped back out causing him to jump, he was just glad he was biting his lip otherwise he would have shrieked in a very unmanly way in fright.

"Take one and go to sleep, this will work quite quickly, for your own peace of mind, remember to lock the door to your room," Harry said, giving him over the pill and a bottle of water with a grin, greatly amused by the look on his face. Bob was sharing with Lily, Tara, Meghan and David Chambler. He was better to be safe than sorry when it came to all the precautions he took to keep everyone as safe as possible.

Bob dumbly nodded his head, quite overwhelmed with what had just happened in the past five minutes. Before long he was making his way to number eight, the house he was to be living in now.

As soon as Bob's back was turned, Harry found himself pressed tightly against a chest that was growling lowly, it seemed Daryl was jealous it caused Harry to laugh a little. As if he would endanger what he had, after waiting so long. He wasn't that sort of person and he was lucky because Daryl wasn't either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There I think the next chapter will be just Daryl and Harry for most part...it's so difficult to think of things that they would say and do when they are alone (barring Sex of course) and what they would talk about...so any suggestions are welcomed :) R&R please


	80. Chapter 80

Walking Dead Wizard 

Chapter 80 

Groaning softly, Harry blinked a few times, until he could see properly, absently rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A smirk slowly appearing across his face as he remembered last night. It seems like extreme emotions brought out the possessive side of Daryl, the prison after his near death and him paying any attention to someone else evidently did it too. Shaking his head ruefully, he lifted Daryl’s arm off his chest and slid out of bed. The wards hadn’t gone off; the old man had lasted the night - longer than he’d thought that’s for sure. Stretching out with a contented groan, he’d slept better last night than he had in ages. It was still quite early, he couldn’t hear the chickens next door, he was surprised he hadn’t woken Daryl up; he was a very light sleeper, much like himself. 

As he made his way to the bathroom, he couldn’t help but wince, walking was going to be problematic today, he had to be on top form, and he’d need to take a muscle relaxant, even a small gulp just to get him through the day. He didn’t like taking potions unless he had to, but he was clearing out the magical district of walkers, he wasn’t going to be taken down because he was being a stubborn idiot. Maybe the shower would loosen his muscles and get rid of the aches as pleasant as some of them were he thought with smugness as he reached out and put the shower on, stepping in immediately, with the runes working at full capacity, they never had to worry about it being cold even for a second - unless it was the cold water you wanted of course. 

Once he finished his morning routine, he made his way to the bedroom and got dressed, opening the trunk and finding himself a muscle relaxant and taking a gulp before replacing it. Now that it had been opened, he would have a limited time to use it. The last of the aches that had remained after the shower faded away. He closed the lid slowly so not to disturb Daryl and exited the bedroom. 

Deciding to get an early start, or catch up on things he should have done last night, he left the house, only to be surprised to see Glenn pacing back and forth looking decidedly nervous. So nervous that he hadn’t even noticed that he had company. “Everything alright, Glenn?” Harry asked, smothering his amusement at the way the guy jumped as if he’d been drenched in cold water. 

“What? I’m fine,” he protested immediately, “I er…that is to say…I…” he nervously murmured, removing his hat to rub his forehead and fiddle with the hat another sign of nerves. 

“Do you need to see a doctor that isn’t Hershel?” Harry asked genuinely concerned that something was wrong. 

Glenn swallowed shaking his head, his nerves receding just a bit seeing how concerned Harry was; it made him feel silly for making a big deal about it. “Iwanttogetaringformaggie!”

“Excuse me?” Harry said blankly, unable to decipher what he had said at all.

“I want to get a ring for Maggie,” Glenn said slowly. 

“Ah, walk with me,” Harry replied, a small smile dancing across his face, the naivety of people still surprised him, the world had ended and he was nervous about telling him that he wants to get a ring for her. “I don’t have my trunk with me, see me after breakfast and I’ll let you choose whatever you want.” judging by the look on his face it wasn’t what he expected. 

“You have rings in your trunk?” he blurted out in surprise, stopping walking for a few seconds before catching up with Harry. 

Harry laughed, “I had a habit of clearing out absolutely everything, Glenn, yes, even jewellery; remember where you all got stuck? The department store? I even cleared that out before getting Merle and Daryl back to the Quarry, it doesn’t take long,” Harry informed him, “We need gemstones for the runes, so where do you think they came from?” 

Glenn closed his eyes, shaking his head for not thinking about that at all. “I didn’t think…” 

“No, you wouldn’t have, you didn’t know about my magic back then or what I was doing when nobody was around.” Harry said, patting him on the back. “As long as you know her ring size, it will be fine,” 

“Thanks, Harry,” Glenn said in genuine gratitude, he’d imagined scenarios where he went out to find a walker and cutting the finger off or going out looking for a jewellery shop that survived. 

“I’d wish you luck but I know you’re not going to need it,” Harry said confidently as he wandered into the museum/dining area. “She will say yes, she loves you very much.” 

Glenn relaxed fully at Harry’s words, he knew that, but hearing someone else say it soothed the frayed edges of his nerves. “Do you need any help?” he asked, watching as Harry cleaned of the white board, containing everyone’s duties from yesterday, putting today’s date up then proceeding to change the roster so everyone had something different to do. Except Rick’s, Rick’s was mostly always the same doing stuff around the PA. 

“No, not really,” Harry explained, not putting either of Maggie or Glenn’s names up on the board on the list of duties, they’d have today off it was a special day for them. While nothing overly romantic could be done, he was sure Glenn could make it as close to special today of all days. 

“Why haven’t you put our names up?” Glenn protested. 

“Take the day off, Glenn, give Maggie a romantic day, take her as far away from everyone here, and just enjoy the day, its shaping up to be beautiful,” Harry suggested, “Prepare a meal for her just for the two of you, I’ll give you everything you’ll need, pop the question whenever you want. Oh, and you might want to ask her dad, he seems the old fashioned type to me.” it was also something the magical world had done until the world had ended; ask permission to marry the daughter or son, that’s if they weren’t already betrothed. 

Glenn grimaced, “I already plan to,” he wasn’t looking forward to it one bit. 

“That I wish you luck with,” Harry grinned, knowing Hershel would agree, but to be a fly on the wall during that conversation, it would give him many days of amusement. Nodding in satisfaction that he had everyone on the board, he replaced it, popping the pen back onto the little ledge. 

“Funny,” Glenn said drolly, giving Harry a look knowing he was probably amused. 

“How are your parents? Your family?” Harry asked leaning against the table. 

“They felt horribly guilty, those mirrors…they’ve changed everything,” Glenn admitted, “Having grown up around magic, and I can’t believe I was so blind to what you were for so long.” 

“That was kind of the point, Glenn; I didn’t want anyone to know,” Harry said dryly, “I grew up not knowing what I was, so it was easy to acclimate to not using it every day.” 

That wasn’t all he’d grown up not knowing, thought Glenn with sadness, the abuse he’d suffered because he was magical horrified him. Knowing what he did, he wasn’t surprised Daryl and Harry had gravitated towards each other, they understood one another in a way so far none of the others could…except maybe Sophia a little, but she hadn’t suffered anywhere near what those two had. Given time it might have been that way, but he suspected it was just emotion abuse for Sophia at that point. “Well it was a job well done,” Glenn said sincerely. 

“Do you miss your family?” Harry asked, changing the subject a little. 

“I used to, God I thought maybe they were dead, not knowing was killing me…but now? I get to see them, talk to them, reassure them its better than I had before so no, I don’t miss them…although I do miss their hugs.” he admitted, it wasn’t a very manly thing to say, but Glenn was very honest. 

“One day, Glenn, I promise you, you’ll see them again,” Harry vowed seriously. 

“I’m lucky right now, I know that, anything else would be great…but as long as it doesn’t hurt anyone,” Glenn said, he’d never forgive himself if someone was hurt just to give him his family back. 

“Maggie is lucky to have found someone like you, mate, never forget that,” Harry informed him, as he stood straight up, patting him on the shoulder before he moved over to the cooker and began to gather everything for breakfast. 

“I won’t,” Glenn replied, sitting down deciding to keep Harry Company. That’s when he realized that Harry’s shadow was absent. “Where’s Anubis and Daryl?” it was very rare to see him without at least one of them. 

“Daryl’s still sleeping and Anubis is with Sophia and Hela,” Harry explained, he had a tracking charm on his familiar, so he always knew where he was. He could have cooked breakfast in a matter of seconds using magic, but he’d never done so, and had no intentions of starting now - even if it would have been handy. 

“Is Andrea going out again today?” Glenn enquired, watching him cook, and honestly, it did seem like he’d been a chef before the world went to hell, if they didn’t know his background of course. 

“That will be a decision I leave up to her,” Harry said, as he got the food on that took the longest to cook. “I think the girls were appreciative of the clothes she brought back yesterday.” 

Glenn grinned and sniggered, agreeing fully with him, they’d been oo’ing and aahhing over the dresses, they looked as though they had been going to a studio for a photo shoot, or something, he could imagine Maggie in one, completely stunning especially the blue sequence one she’d looked at first. “I thought they were going to start a stamped!” Carol had positively glowed over a short red dress, which he’d admit would look lovely on her. 

Then again, Glenn never had a bad thing to say about anyone. 

Harry laughed, “Yeah, there is that,” relaxing he had laughed quite a lot this morning; his mood was definitely a good one. 

“Maybe we could do something so that they can dress up for one night!” Glenn suggested. 

Harry’s brow furrowed, “Like what? Dress up to watch horses going around on the track?” he teased. 

“I don’t know, maybe a fancy meal or something?” Glenn pondered. 

“Nice, have them dress up and us look like the back end of a bus?” Harry said, still teasing him. “Plus I doubt many of the guys here would be comfortable with a tuxedo.” he almost drooled just imagining Daryl in one, now that would be a sight to see, always an imaginary one though, Daryl wouldn’t be seen dead in one of those things. After everything that had happened it would feel like a falsity, the world wasn’t what it used to be…but did that mean they had to give up every single piece of themselves? Harry thought, why not let them decide themselves? 

“Why would anyone be dressed in a tuxedo?” Carol questioned sounding decidedly amused as she made her entrance, already dressed for the day, given her wet hair she’d came right out after showering and dressing. 

“Oh, no reason, just idle thoughts,” Harry said smiling at her, “Good morning,” glancing to the side. 

“Sophia is taking the dogs for a walk,” Carol informed him, not even needing his question to be asked to know what he was thinking. “Let me do that,” she knew he was going out today, “Go and get everything you’ll need for later.” gently taking the spatula from his fingers and then standing at the pan. It was odd seeing him walking about without being fully equipped, Carol thought honestly, all he had was his wand (presumably since she couldn’t see it) and his favourite knife that he’s had since the beginning, considering how alike both Harry and the Dixons’ knives were he would say Harry had gotten it from them in the beginning of the apocalypse. 

Harry just shook his head in amusement, “I’ll be back in a few minutes, we can get it done then,” Harry told Glenn as he left the room, giving an absent wave to both of them as he went. 

“Hey, girls,” Harry said as he passed Andrea and Amy, before directing a question to the eldest sibling, “Are you going scavenging today?” 

“Yes,” Andrea quickly agreed, especially considering nobody was doing anything tomorrow, she didn’t just want to do chores today then laze around today and tomorrow - not when Harry was putting more trust in her. 

“Alright, Mira is coming with me, but she’ll need someone else…” Harry stated firmly. 

“I know, always in pairs,” Andrea nodded, understanding why he would do it and agreeing fully, it’s how she also operated having learnt from whom she believed was the best. That is if they did split up, but nine times out of ten they actually didn’t, there was safety in numbers. 

Harry nodded, “Glenn and Maggie are not going either, and they aren’t to go even if they want to.” he informed her. “I’ll see you in a few moments.” before he jogged away, making up for the lost time he had spent standing talking, leaving a flummoxed Andrea and a curious Amy. 

Harry waved good morning to everyone he passed on the way home, all of them up for the day and ready for breakfast. “Hey,” he called over to Luna and Merle as they stepped out from next door.

“Are you sure you don’t want us coming today?” Luna asked, as she wandered over, Merle following behind her. 

“No, the father managed to survive the night, one of us has to be here to see how the experiment goes, and to put him down when it happens.” Harry shook his head, it just wouldn’t be right forcing the girls to have to deal with it, from what he’d observed they hadn’t been out of their flat and dealing with walkers unless they absolutely had to - and that was obviously seldom. 

Sympathy bled into Luna’s blue eyes, “Yeah,” she certainly wouldn’t have wanted to put her father down, but she would have if she had to. She was strong, stronger than those girls, at least right now, there may come a time when they were strong enough to cope with that kind of decision but it wasn’t this day. Everyone had to toughen up; it was a kill or be killed world out there. Whether it be a walker or dangerous human. “But just be careful,” 

“Don’t worry, we will be.” Harry said seriously, speaking both to Luna and Merle, knowing that he would worry about his brother, even if he never admitted it. “Go on, go to breakfast, I’ll be along in a minute,” Harry moved to open the door only to have it yanking back and Daryl stepping out almost barrelling into him, but Harry was very good at manoeuvring and spry having never lost his reflexes. Giving Daryl a leer that only he could see, he ducked under his arm and went inside. 

Luna was grinning at Daryl, she’d seen how he had behaved last night, she refrained from muttering ‘Possessive much?’ but she didn’t, Merle just couldn’t stomach anything like that. She didn’t want Daryl to think that Merle didn’t approve, he did, and he just didn’t want to know about anything they did. Instead she just let both boys head on while she waited for Harry. She wasn’t above teasing Harry though, as she entered the house she asked him, “Did you have a good night last night?” waggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“I hope you’ve not said anything to Daryl,” Harry groaned, he just did not like anyone being anywhere near suggestive with him, although he wasn’t quite so bad with him these days. A smug smile tugging at his lips as he remembered the few times he had teased Daryl, he didn’t outright blush brightly, but it was very endearing when he knew Daryl was in fact embarrassed. 

Luna giggled, “Of course, not,” she insisted, “How was it?” 

“Luna I am not talking to you about that!” Harry protested, straightening up, there was some things he’d never share and that was one of them especially not with any of his female friends or male ones considering they were all bloody straight. Mentally double checking that he had everything he’d need, he nodded absently. “Alright, let’s go,” he said, ignoring her pout, she’d just have to get her amusement somewhere else. 

“You’re no fun!” Luna sighed dramatically as she exited the house, waiting on Harry locking up, there were four keys to Harry’s house, one was in her possession, another was in Mira’s for potions brewing until they set up a lab somewhere else and of course Daryl and Harry had one. 

“Course not,” Harry replied with snort. 

“It’s nice to see you so happy,” Luna said linking her arm through Harry’s as they made their way to breakfast. She was ecstatic for him; he’d barely stopped smiling this morning. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked glancing at her confused. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Luna said, patting his arms in amusement as they separated to go into the communal dining hall. 

\----------0 

“Come on, you’re best coming down this way, your feet will touch a ladder, then it’s as simple as climbing down into the trunk,” Harry explained as he disappeared completely. Glenn had never been down in the trunk before, not many had actually, despite their curiosity on the trunk in question. 

Glenn swallowed thickly, before straightening his spine, avoiding the curious looks he was getting from the few people still in the dining hall. He grappled a bit before his feet did touch something wooden, trusting Harry blindly, as he always did, he began to descend the stairs, until he was fully immersed in the trunk…or what should have been. Instead he looked like he was in a treasure trove, thousands of mined gems sat in the corner all kinds, which unbeknown to him were from Harry’s vaults. 

“Come on, we have quite far to go to get to the rings,” Harry stated, and he began walking along a path in the gems, the gold Galleons, the silver sickles, and bronze Knuts. 

“All you’re missing is Smaug,” Glenn said looking around in awe. 

“A what?” Harry queried glancing back briefly. 

“A dragon, from the Hobbit, his name was Smaug,” Glenn explained. 

“Ahh, right,” Harry replied, “No thank you, I’ve dealt with two in my life already, I really don’t want to experience a third.” 

Glenn choked and tripped before righting himself, “You’re kidding right?”   
“Nope, I did take part in the Tri-wizard tournament,” Harry replied. 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that,” Glenn said sheepishly. “Wait you said two,” 

“Yes, my…teacher, had a fondness of Dragons and got an egg he won in a card game,” Harry said, not sure how to explain his relationship with the half-giant. “I helped to sneak it out off Hogwarts and send it to a Dragon reserve my friends brother worked at, Charlie, he is a Dragon handler,” 

“Man, what a life you’ve lived,” Glenn said in awe, “Compared to this anyway, it must be so boring by comparison.” 

“No, I might not like what happened…but I’d never give this up for anything, I don’t think you would either,” Harry said giving Glenn a serious look, “I would never have met Daryl or Merle, and you…you’d never have met Maggie,” 

Glenn nodded conceding his point, he didn’t think for a second it could have otherwise happened, hell it was sheer happenstance that they’d ended up on the farm at all. If the poor guy (Otis) hadn’t chosen that hour to go hunting for food for the family…he wouldn’t have hit Carl and they would have passed on without anyone the wiser. 

“Ah, here we go,” Harry said, “Do you know her size?” 

Glenn told him watching as Harry summoned each ring that was exactly her size. 

“Look through them, I’ll be back in a bit,” Harry told him, “Don’t move, I really don’t want to have to hunt you down, we’d both be here forever.” the trunks went on for miles. 

Glenn nodded solemnly, as he began to look through all the rings, a great deal many of them were still in boxes. 

After searching for fifteen minutes, he narrowed it down to three different rings, all of them quite similar, nothing to big or showy, he didn’t think Maggie would be overly impressed with that, especially considering it wasn’t actually being bought by him. 

“Got what you want?” Harry asked returning, a bag in hand. 

“I er…narrowed it down,” Glenn told him, chewing on the inside of his lip as he realized he had to pick and soon. 

“Don’t worry too much, the commitment you’re making to one another…comes from the heart, not the ring choice,” Harry said, “But I do need to hurry you, I’ve got to head out and I’ll be taking the trunk with me, you can take the three of them if you like,” it wasn’t as if he’d ever need them. 

Glenn scrambled to his feet with all three ring boxes clutched in his hands, baffled as Harry thrust a really heavy bag at him. 

“It’s beef, baby potatoes, asparagus, carrots, a small margin of butter, salt, pepper, herbs for the beef, strawberries, and strawberry and cream muffins…and a bottle of champagne and ice.” Harry informed Glenn. “Get back home and spread the herbs and let it marinate in it until two o’clock then start cooking it takes a while. I’m sure Carol and the others will check in on it now and again if you want to take Maggie somewhere.” 

Glenn swallowed thickly, “Thank you,” he said honestly, Harry always went above and beyond to help those who didn’t always ask for it. 

“You deserve it; you did so much for the group without asking for a single thing in return.” Harry answered. “In fact they asked a bit too much of you, they took advantage of your kind heart,” Glenn flushed at that pronouncement. Clearing his throat, “And that’s enough for today, come on, let’s get going.” with that, Harry turned and both of them made their way out of the trunk. 

\-------0 

Harry had Apparated Mira, Michonne, and Daryl to the magical district, which wasn’t exactly the closest one anymore since the move to Fort Benning. Not that it mattered, since it had everything they would need, potion ingredients and wands. Harry had told Mira she had to bring someone with her, that they never split up or went anywhere alone. And Michonne was one of the best fighters, next to Andrea so it wasn’t a big surprise that she had been chosen to come. 

Between the four of them, they dealt with the walkers without the aid of magic, first him and Daryl using their bows to deal with as many as possible to thin the herd out before dealing with the rest on the ground with their daggers and in Michonne’s case her samurai sword which was doubly effective and dangerous taking care of up to three or four walkers at a time if she could. She hadn’t lost that keen sharp edge that had kept her alive all that time on her own. 

After they had dealt with the walkers, the four split into pairs of two, Mira and Michonne making their way to the apothecary, and Harry and Daryl headed straight for the wand shop. Once there, Harry rapped on the door a few times, waiting patiently to see if any walkers emerged. Both of them still high from the adrenaline that came with the danger of dealing with so many walkers. It made them more aware, hyper vigilantly aware of their own surroundings jumping at the slightest noise no matter how experienced one was. 

Once it became clear that nothing was going to jump out at them, at least not immediately, they made their way inside. Without wards up it was very easy to do, he was surprised so much of this District was intact, Diagon Alley had been looted and riots had occurred and this was before the outbreak became global. Although he doubted the wand shop got touched, they wouldn’t have thought of that, just food supplies and probably potions and such. With America having such a bigger population, no doubt it had spread faster, and many magicals had probably tried to help at the decline of their own health in the process. 

The shop was small, just like Ollivander’s, was the first thing he deduced, but shops had no need to be big, not when they could expand the space they had on use. Once both Harry and Daryl had checked in every nook and cranny the shop had to offer, they relaxed and Harry proceeded to remove his trunk and open it, it was one of the spare ones he had yet to touch, but unfortunately each compartment had its purpose in the last one so it was time to begin anew. 

Harry then proceeded to check each set of cabinet drawers, making sure there were wands there before shrinking them down, placing them within the confines of a bag, so he could later set them up properly in the trunk, but for now grabbing everything was more important. He shrank dozens and dozens of them, the shop was deceptively much bigger than he’d imagined especially from the back. It was almost like the department of mysteries, the room of prophecies. Instead of prophecies and shelves there were cabinets with wands ensconced inside. 

“Ain’t any books,” Daryl observed, throwing the miniaturised cabinets into the bag. 

“Doesn’t seem to be, but I suppose anyone who worked here would already know their stuff,” Harry admitted, he didn’t think Ollivander had any books around the store either. “They’d probably be in his or hers house.” 

“Up the stairs?” Daryl suggested, as always observing his surroundings and noticing a door at the back of the building that definitely didn’t go outside. It went up a staircase, it looked old and dilapidating, worse than any cabin he’d ever been to and that was saying something. 

“Can’t hurt to check,” Harry agreed, and with that they began to make their way upstairs, fingers brushing against the other no other touch was needed for them to know all was well. Eighty percent of his and Daryl’s communication was non-verbal, sure they had some serious intense conversations, but it wasn’t very often they were both the silent type and definitely not ones to complain. Although when they got angry the entire world would hear of it and know its happening. 

Tense and alert once more, now that they were in uncharted territory that hadn’t been checked for walkers. Both of them split up and canvassed the entire flat, judging by the wands half made lying around in what was presumably their office, it had belonged to the wand crafter. There was an entire wall of books dedicated to wand cores, wand crafting and the difference in wands, also black journals with the name Hannah White emblazoned on the spine. 

“Nothing here,” Daryl told him wandering into the room Harry was in. 

“We’ve got it,” Harry said, his lips twitching in smug satisfaction. They had all the wands they’d need, the books instructing on how to make them, and the ingredients and wood to go with. With a flick of his wand, absolutely everything either shrank down or flew straight into the bag even all the implements used in creating and making a wand, nothing was left behind. Although Harry had plans to read the journals to make sure they weren’t the woman’s thoughts. He doubted it, most Master’s in their crafts kept books for the sole purpose of their chosen field.

“Alright, let’s get everything else we could use,” Harry said in satisfaction once the room was utterly cleared. “I’ll take the bedroom,” he offered, kissing Daryl’s bicep as he passed, green eyes gleaming wickedly. He rather hoped Daryl got possessive more often; last night had been a very rare delight indeed. 

Daryl snorted; he didn’t need to be a mind reader to guess what Harry was thinking. 

Giving him a smirk Harry wandered out, easily finding the bedroom, a frown working its way onto his face. It just looked like she had gotten up and would be back, except the dust of course, bed unmade, clothes in the corner the underwear giving away the gender of the owner of this house. 

Most of the clothes were suitable for non-magicals to wear; really they could even wear the cloaks. He did have to keep an eye on any items strewn around the place, in case of Portkey’s or curses, the Black family couldn’t be the only one known for it. Although he’d like to imagine it would mostly be manors or homes under serious wards that housed any cursed objects. No wizard or witch wanted to end up in Azkaban for accidentally hexing or cursing a Muggle. 

Once he was done with the room, having stripped it bare - even taken the bed, he went looking for Daryl, and found him in the kitchen stuffing his face. Sneaking the food he wanted into his own pack, which would find itself in their cupboards at home, anything he wanted for himself or someone else ended up in his own bag. 

“Enjoying that?” Harry queried, glancing at the jars, peanut butter and jelly. 

Daryl nodded and quickly finished the sandwich off. 

“You do realise there’s plenty of bread in the trunk to help yourself to?” Harry said wryly, along with every kind of jar imaginable, he knew how to get into it, and it was as simple as swiping a loaf from the shelf. “Accio!” he murmured, and food flew into the bag, this he couldn’t wait to deal with, it had to be put right into the trunk lest it defrosted. This lot would be in his normal trunk, with the rest of the food, thank Merlin for the magical district, it gave them edible food to eat, not like the non-magical homes with everything perishable utterly disgusting and mouldy. 

Harry laughed when Daryl snatched a beer out of thin air, not letting it enter the bag. One glance at the time, “Will we check the other houses and flats today? Or do you want to head back?” he didn’t mind either way, tomorrow was going to be his day off. Meghan though would be getting a wand tonight if it was possible. 

“Er…never mind, let’s head back,” Harry said, panic in his voice, eyes glazed in a way that was reminiscent of Harry feeling magic and interpreting what was going on. He could feel the panic the others were experiencing right now. Shrinking everything down, he didn’t waste a second before bolting out of the flat, Daryl knowing something was going on ran with him, without asking what was happening knowing whatever it was - it had to be bad. 

Unsurprisingly Harry made it to the Apothecary first with Daryl close behind him. 

“LET’S GO!” Harry said urgently as he skidded to a halt, slamming into one of the shelves, causing the metal to bite into his skin and draw blood. 

“What the…” Michonne muttered. 

“No questions,” Mira shook her head, grasping Michonne and running up the shop to get to Harry quickly. 

All four of them were Apparated immediately, as soon as they saw the sight in front of them their eyes were almost popping out in disbelief and horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter :) so what do you think has happened? Then again I wouldn't be surprised if you could all guess :D I am a bit predictable aren't I? :D Is there anyone from the walking dead you want to see in the story? other than who all is there? They can't all be wizards and witches but I can add a few and create circumstances where he'd get the others! annddd do you honestly want to see Harry taken on Negan and the saviors? Or will we see Rick do something spectacularly stupid that forces Harry to defend his people from Negan? What about the people from oceans side? Will Harry put up wards and keep the women and men safe and trade with them? Cultivating communities? Hmm still stuck on Jesus and the Hilltops though! Not sure how to make them decide to risk it with Harry... R&R please


	81. Chapter 81

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 81

It was like time stood still as the scene in front of them sank into their minds, Harry as always noticed everything, evidently Andrea had not gone out long, since she stood in front of Carol (trying to stand in front of Sophia as well, but the brave determined teen refused to bow down to anyone or anything much to Harry's immense pride) Amy as well, but even the blonde refused to cower, standing instead with a knife at the ready like the rest of his core group. The kids were cowering behind them, terrified beyond belief. The rest of Harry's people were spread out along the road crouched on the floor trying to make themselves as invisible as possible so badly fearing for their lives that Harry could see their entire bodies shaking.

Then it was as if someone had hit the play button and noise rushed through his ears, "Don't do anything, you'll only make it angry!" came the voice of Sophia, sounding so confident and assured by her statement. As Harry blasted a wave of water towards Luna's own water shield causing the waves of fire to bellow out and steam rise like an inferno.

"Why are you just standing there? DO SOMETHING!" Tara snapped just as Harry expelled water from his wand. She was crouched outside the house that her family was using. They should never have come here; she should have known there was no such miracle without consequences. The venomous look Harry shot her had her shuffling back, fear flashing through her eyes, perhaps she had been best to keep her mouth shut and not antagonise a wizard.

Harry immediately felt bad but not enough to apologise, he was doing his best here for Merlin's sake! His heart sank, it took dozens of wizards and witches to subdue a dragon, and he was only one man. Even if he somehow got the dragon away like he had done in the past during the tournament…it could just very well return and cause even more damage possibly kill them. The magic surrounding this place…was…a supernatural beacon for all magical animals. It just had to be a damn dragon that made its way here.

Harry's left hand suddenly flicked in a downward motion causing Daryl's crossbow to aim downwards causing the arrow to release and hit the concrete and skid away uselessly. "You'll just make it furious, it could fry us to a crisp before you could do any damage," Harry explained, green eyes dull. They were going to have to leave, face the uncertainty of finding another place…his people had settled, were happy, and he felt terrible about what he was going to have to do. "Almost nothing can get through dragon hide,"

"I thought nothing could get through your wards?" Michonne questioned, her samurai sword already held defensively in her hand. Her attention alternating between Harry and her son who was safely ensconced in Carol's arms. She feared moving and bringing the dragons attention on them and incidentally her son.

"Nobody can," Mira was the one to answer, her breathing was a little quick, but she was calm. "Animals and certain creatures…magical creatures are different," as brilliant and ingenious as the Fidelius Charm was…it didn't work against certain magical creatures like dragons or House-elves. Just because she was a squib it didn't mean she didn't know her stuff, and it would have been something she'd had to say before meeting Harry. Fortunately, Harry wasn't prejudiced against non-magical or squibs.

"Son of a dick!" came from the red headed guy, who was standing up despite his injuries at the surgery door, eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Repeat of my fourth year?" Harry murmured quietly, gazing intently at the dragon in front of him through the wall of water. Its scales are smooth and copper-coloured. It also has black ridge-markings and short horns on its head. Like the Norwegian Ridgeback, its fangs are venomous. It is the smallest and fastest known breed of dragon, about fifteen feet (five metres) long and able to conceal itself well from Muggles something it evidently didn't feel like doing. The Vipertooth feeds on goats and cows but is notorious for its particular craving for humans. Vipertooth dragons were all but endangered before the end of the world, they had been all but exterminated by wizards because they couldn't be controlled and were a danger to the secrecy act.

"We'd need to sleep with one eye open more than normal!" Luna murmured back barely protesting. "It would just come back…it came here for a reason."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, to eat," he told her sarcastically, but his countenance shouted worry and defeat. He wasn't surprised that Luna would just basically repeat his own thoughts back to him, they were in sync, always had been, especially when it came to animals, but Harry had to admit without a single bit of embarrassment that Luna definitely knew more about magical creatures than him.

"What exactly happened in your fourth year?" Merle asked cautiously, he didn't listen to half the information he probably should have though.

"I got chased around the school on my broomstick by a dragon," Harry sighed, brushing his hand through his hair, his face pale and drawn tightly. "One bigger than that, and just as deadly. The only problem is, as Luna said, it might just return…it takes dozens of wizards to subdue a dragon, its hide is nearly impenetrable,"

"Can't we kill it?" Daryl suggested standing as always next to Harry, eyeing the dragon as he would a beast he was hunting.

Harry pursed his lips; truthfully the thought of killing any more magical creatures was sickening. Hell, he felt guilty about killing the damn basilisk in his second year still, and that too had been a kill or be killed situation. He felt less guilty about killing Quirrell than the basilisk. "The only weak spot would be to ram a sword through its mouth and into its brain, not only would we have to watch for the fire but its teeth are highly venomous."

"If I'm being honest… it doesn't look good," Harry said after a few moments of contemplative silence, "It looks starved, its scales look wrong, not as vibrant as they should be, and its chain around its neck…it looks old," Luna was nodding along with everything he said, agreeing with him one hundred percent.

"Who in their right mind would try to imprison a damn dragon?" Merle muttered people were crazy.

Harry swallowed thickly, "More people than you'd think," Harry sighed regretfully, thinking of Gringotts and all that had occurred during his seventh year. Realizing that he had made a mistake earlier when he spoke to Glenn, it wasn't just two dragons he'd dealt with but three, this was the fourth. Had he cursed himself by speaking of the damn creatures earlier? It certainly seemed to be the case.

"That and their scales and venom are worth a lot of money," Luna said bitterly, her lip curled in disgust. She'd resigned herself to having to kill animals to eat, to survive, painlessly, but keeping animals in captivity and treating them disgustingly caused her to thrum with anger. Animal cruelty was something she was very vocally against.

"What is that obnoxious thing?" Was hissed. "It stinks worse than the mutt!"

Harry froze, an exasperated groan leaving his lips; could anything else go wrong today?

"Is that what I think it is?" Amy asked her voice shrill looking ready to bolt.

"Really? You're calm in the face of a dragon but ready to wet yourself at a tiny reptile?" Harry asked her sardonically, giving her a pointed look. "She's fine, she's been here the same length of time you have, you didn't think the terrarium I had in my house was there for fun, did you?"

"B-b-but it's a…" Amy squeaked, breathing quite heavily.

"Do you have Ophidiophobia?" Harry asked, his tone softening, usually sarcasm helped ease Amy from panicking; admittedly he hadn't had to use it often anymore. "A fear of snakes," he elaborated seeing the lack of understanding on her face.

"C come here," Harry hissed, he really didn't want his snake to cause the damn dragon to cause any trouble. "And for the last time, Anubis is not a mutt!"

"It speaks our tongue,"

Harry and Luna froze as one, it hadn't been Celesta that had spoken…it wasn't hissing like hers but more of a growl…the dragon knew and understood Parseltongue. "Merlin!" Luna breathed out in shock, this wasn't known, there was no single mention of dragons understanding Parseltongue, and despite the end of the world…new information was coming forth and surprising her.

"Would you look at that, the stinky thing can speak!" the snake hissed out in amusement.

Harry pursed his lips, trying to stop himself from laughing despite the situation; he had one hell of a sassy snake.

The dragon snorted, letting out a small dose of fire, aiming it at the side of Celeste as if it could control it. Hope began to consume Harry, perhaps he could get through to the dragon, create some sort of sanctuary somewhere nearby, somewhere it would be safe…like a preserve.

Celeste hissed and moved further away, an indignant look on her face as she slithered towards her human. Instinctively knowing that Harry would protect her, instead of doing what would come naturally to a predator she was. Harry scooped down and brought her up, wrapping her around Luna, he was about to do something…incredibly stupid and he didn't want anyone else hurt if this all backfired on him.

Swallowing thickly, his mind reeling as ideas on how to keep his people safe slammed into him, he was an idiot for not thinking of it before. "If anything happens, shrink everyone down and send them through the charmed box and into the safety of Hogwarts. Or if you want, get Hermione to send you the charmed cabinets; she'll know what I'm talking about."

"What…Harry no," Luna snapped, grasping his shoulder, "Now you're just being stupid!" not afraid to tell him what he thought.

"Short of killing it, there's not much else we can do, if I can resolve this without having to move…I'll do it." Harry said softly, "Just remember what I said." he added, squeezing her hand which lay tight on his shoulder ducking her wand down, removing the shield of water she had up, leaving only his own.

Harry turned towards Daryl, almost immediately the others glanced away, not truly understanding why either, they were just staring at each other. But the emotions they conveyed through simply looking were…very private, it spoke of the bond they shared that required no physical contact to understand one another. Nonetheless, it was intense; surprisingly even Merle had nothing to say. Eventually, Harry simply ran his fingers along Daryl's arm down his hand, their fingers touching until they weren't.

Then Harry began to walk in the direction of the dragon, his posture revealing nothing but confidence and self-assurance in his own abilities.

"Bloody hell, call him back! This is suicidal!" Andrea begged/pleaded with Luna, knowing out of them all, Luna would have the greatest success.

"You should know Harry by now," Luna sighed, her eyes still trailing after Harry, not even sparing Andrea a glance. "Nobody can make him change his mind once he's decided something. The depressing truth is…if anyone can do it…it's Harry, you have to trust that he knows what he's doing, and honestly? He DOES have the best chance out of us all." worst come to the worst Harry could fight fire with fire. Nothing, not even a dragon would survive a well placed Fiendfyre. She didn't like the thought of it being harmed…but what could you do? Harry would do anything for the people he loved, to keep them safe, to allow them to remain in this safe haven they had created. Nevertheless, Luna kept her wand tightly grasped; the wall of water was still aloft.

Harry steadily made his way towards the dragon, both hands-free of a wand; if he had to he would just have to do Wandless magic. No doubt the dragons associated magic with attacks, wands with oncoming attacks, so to have any hopes of coming out of this unscathed the wand had to be slid into his holster. He was terrified, there was no denying it, not the kind of fear you'd feel upon a first encounter, just a fear that it could all go wrong. "I'm not going to hurt you, you have my word." Harry hissed soberly, "You aren't the first dragon I've encountered, but I wasn't aware that dragons could speak Parseltongue, none of the others spoke in the past." his hand reached up, a small smile appearing on his face when the dragon nudged his hand with its nose, snorting a little.

"Can you understand what's being said?" Amy asked, assuming it was a Wizardkind thing, keeping her distance, glancing at the snake on Luna with a grimace, curious enough to know what was being said to endure being close to the reptile. Glancing behind her seeing those that had crouched on the floor were cautiously standing up, gaping at Harry in awe as he stood right next to the dragon which had just been threateningly snorting out flames.

"I'm going to remove the shackle around your neck; can you remain still while I do it and try not to burn me? You obviously have some control, I saw you trying to scare my snake, I know you could have set her ablaze," Harry hissed, "You weren't imprisoned for long were you?" It wasn't really a question, it was a statement. "You're nothing like the other dragon I saved." with that Harry coaxed his magic out of his other hand aiming it at the choker collar around the dragon's neck, not noticing the look on its face at Harry's absent-minded words.

"My God!" Bob rasped out, as the metal choker chain that was attached to the dragon fell, but Harry smoothly sidestepped it was if it was nothing! It was bigger than any other animal trap he'd ever seen. He was insane; he was practically nose to nose with a damn dragon without any real weapon he was going to get himself killed. His own heart was pounding erratically, in fear of what could happen not only to Harry but everyone here. Yet he could see that many had faith in Harry to have their back, to save them. He hadn't been here long enough to say he actually trusted him…but the others…so many others couldn't be wrong.

"Harry's the only one with the gift to speak to reptiles," Luna explained to Amy without looking away from Harry, tense and alert ready to do whatever she could if things went south. She could feel that Daryl was much the same as her, Luna could sense just how useless Daryl felt at the moment but she couldn't comfort him, couldn't lie to him. "It's a rare gift, used to be a lot more popular but the families died out…"

"How the hell did he get out of that bed?" Merle grumbled, eyes narrowing in on the ginger haired stranger that had been brought in a few days ago. He eyed the guy with a suspicious look, his fingers dancing across his gun as if contemplating whether to use it.

"Tyreese and Big Tiny are supposed to be keeping an eye on them," Michonne stated, answering Merle, having followed his gaze while Daryl and Luna refused to look away (like the majority of their people) from the spectacle in front of them. "Has anyone been in touch with Glenn and Maggie? Should we tell them to be careful?" noticing that the two were absent. She didn't want them accidentally causing the Dragon to become defensive and spew fire out, none of them even wanted to consider having to put down an infected/burnt to a crisp wizard. She was very fond of Harry, they all were.

"I'll do it," Amy said immediately, slowly walking backwards away from Luna and the snake, further from Harry and the dragon already had her fingers tightly gripped around the radio and called out to Glenn.

"You saved one of my kind?" the dragon questioned, eyeing the strange magic human, she'd only known magic to be terrifying, hurtful, used to take her baby's away, to put her in crates, to lock her up, to lock her away out of the sun. Then the humans had begun to change, the smell of death and decay, once she got free she flew for days not stopping, wishing for somewhere safe to nest. The magic around here called to her on a primal level, she just knew she was safe; it reminded her of the magic in the sanctuary before she was taken from there.

"I did, he was locked underground, very pale, shackled to the ground, scared, I think he'd been there since he was an egg." Harry confessed quietly, with a sad sigh, "We used magic to remove his shackles, and he flew for the first time, taking me and a few others to safety at the same time… he never spoke, I wonder if its because you are a Vipertooth dragon that you understand this language," he hadn't been able to determine what breed of dragon the other one was, unfortunately, it had been practically deformed due to its time down in the bowels of Gringotts.

"I think he might be getting through to it," Luna sighed, easing somewhat seeing that Harry himself was relaxing a little, still rubbing his hand over its snout. She could scarcely believe this was happening; then again she'd been bloody shocked when she saw the dragon landing amongst their territory. Her quick thinking had saved everyone from the dragons fire, either death or very severe burns.

"Why did you come here?" Harry hissed tone tentative as if hoping he wasn't reminding the dragon of some nefarious plan he had to eat them all and decide to enact it. They stood watching each other, Harry had the very disconcerting feeling that he was being judged…and briefly wondered what would happen should he be found lacking.

"Safe to nest,"

Harry gulped freezing completely, his eyes going comically wide ceasing breathing altogether. Great, just great, a pregnant dragon of all things, trying to nest, there was no way he would be able to convince it to leave, unless…unless he created somewhere for her to be nearby. A dragon preserve, a sanctuary for dragons…if its humans the dragon wants then there was an abundance of walkers to snack on.

"Oh, no," Luna muttered, squinting as if she hoped to see Harry better, something was wrong, Harry had gone stiffer than he had before he walked over. Tightening her hold on her wand, ready to do something…anything if the need arose. She didn't want to hurt the dragon, she cared about all creatures big and small…but her love for her brother, for Harry, was so much more than anything else in this world.

Luna touched Daryl's tense bicep shaking her head solemnly, warning him against firing that arrow he had just loaded into his crossbow. She understood his desire; she wanted nothing more than to fire off a spell in order to protect Harry. Yet she knew, she knew if she dared, Harry would pay the price even before the spell or arrow could make contact - and even if it did it would do nothing but anger it further.

"Bloody hell," Harry breathed out, how the hell did he get out of this one? "Alright, alright, you want somewhere to nest, I can make you somewhere to nest, somewhere safe, where the walkers cannot get to you, where you won't hurt anyone, you'll be out in the open, free fly as you like, I promise, and I'll even visit you…how does that sound?" praying that the dragon agreed, she couldn't stay here! She'd just scare everyone away - make them scream for the hills.

The dragon shifted from foot to foot, staring straight at Harry, "Alright magic human,"

Harry smiled at the dragon, pleased beyond belief and very happy with the outcome. "I'm going to call someone over, so we can find you somewhere, alright? Don't set them on fire,"

The dragon snorted, dipping its head a little in agreement.

With a flick of his wrist, Harry sent a Patronus message with his Stag, not wishing to should and startle the dragon.

The second Luna heard the message; she summoned a map of the area, handing it to Daryl. She knew he would want to go, he was already shifting restlessly just short of going over there without prompting - he was so protective, he wasn't used to predators he couldn't deal with, anything he met in the wild he could kill expertly. He was faced with the predator of all predators, one not easily killed. With fire as a defensive shield and impenetrable skin, not even the walkers could hope to penetrate its thick skin.

Merle growled as he watched his brother move, if it weren't for Luna's hands on his arm he would have made sure Daryl remained back. Even if it meant starting a fight with his little brother, seeing him going towards one of the deadliest creatures they'd ever been up against was terrifying, not that he'd ever admit that. He was never good with his feelings; he doubted he ever would be. "Fuck," he spat, watching wide eyed in shock as Harry and his brother climbed onto the Dragon's back, "What the hell are they doin'?" Merle clenched his teeth as it flew away.

"They're looking for somewhere to put the dragon that isn't here, somewhere safe," Luna said with pride - Harry had done the impossible yet again. "Big Tiny, Axel, Merle keep an eye on the three in the surgery please, if any are absent let me know,"

"What are you doin'?" Merle asked suspiciously as if he suspected she would just disappear from him as well.

"I'm going to let Glenn and Maggie know the situation has been resolved, then I'm going to talk to them," Luna stated sharply, gazing at Tara for a moment, she had heard what she said to Harry. She had been furious with her words but had been forced to concentrate on the dragon, now it was resolved her earlier ire was returning. Harry wouldn't be happy with her for what she was about to do, but nobody got to talk to Harry like that - not when he was doing his damn best to keep everyone safe.

"Andrea, go with Big Tiny and Axel," Merle grumbled, refusing to let Luna out of his sight. He was on guard and would remain that way until Daryl and Harry returned.

Andrea knew this so nodded her head in understanding, squeezing her sisters shoulder, "Go let everyone knows it's safe," she told Amy, not everyone had been in the vicinity, for example Hershel and Dale had been tending to the animals at the other side of the PA, Lori, Rick and T-Dog had been tending to the additional crops they had just put in place. Judith was with Carl, but she wasn't sure exactly where the kid was.

"Go to the board, tick everyone off, make sure nobody is missing," Carol suggested, as she handed Andre to his mother with a small smile. "I'll come with you; we all need to eat,"

"Alright, good idea!" Amy nodded waving her sister away she and Carol made a beeline for the communal dining hall/museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've deleted at least 6 pages of work trying to write this chapter out! I was utterly unsatisfied with the outcome...this...this version is the best I've been able to make it so far. Yes, the dragon won't remain in the PA but will crop up in the story from time to time :) Sooo will this story have a magical Negan who is controlling his people (all the Muggles to an extent) or will he just be a really awful Muggle that is hard to track down even for Harry who cannot track Non-magical down, remember just magical folk. He won't have wizards in his ranks, at least none he knows off...maybe a few wizards who can't use the basic of magics without their wand and are just trying to survive...so magical Negan Aye or Nae? I honestly can't decide it's been annoying me for weeks now...nor can decide what to do with Jesus and his group...R&R please!


	82. Chapter 82

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 82

The night after the visit from the dragon was a restless night for some, fearing that something else, something worse would come along and shatter the peace they had longed for. Those in Harry's 'Inner Circle' although he would never think to call them that or even suggest it, since in his mind they were friends, he was their protector - and under his care - for as long as they would have him. Those in Harry's 'Inner Circle' the main group, people who had been with him practically since it all began.

Daryl, Merle, Luna, Andrea, Amy, Carol, Sophia, Dale, Axel, Big Tiny, Oscar, Mira, Andre, Luke, Glenn and of course, Michonne. They trusted Harry wholeheartedly, and had no difficulty sleeping, knowing without a doubt if anything came Harry and they would fight tooth and nail to ensure their home base (PA) was safe from all and every threat.

There were those who did indeed trust Harry, but yet were unable to have complete confidence in him…after all it was all too much just for one man wasn't it? Even someone as strong and powerful as Harry was. Hershel, Maggie - admittedly she was half way to being convinced due to Glenn), Beth, Patrick, Carl, T-Dog, Sasha, Tyreese and surprisingly Lori.

However, sleep wasn't coming as easy for those who did not fully trust Harry or believe in his abilities in the face of adversity, he had almost died after all, he wasn't indestructible, he merely had tools at his disposal to make it seem like he was. That list was most definitely the smallest, Rick, Jimmy, Tara, Lily, Meghan and of course, Bob, but that was understandable, since they were so utterly new and thrown into this world, a dragon definitely didn't constitute as a good start. Although after Luna was through with them, they were feeling distinctively guilty, especially Tara who had been so scared she'd blamed the easiest person for the situation she'd seen at hand.

The three in the infirmary were absolutely petrified, well; Abraham was also in awe of what he had seen. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

Sooner or later though their bodies had succumbed to the need of sleep, due to the lack of chores to do they had no need for early rising. They were getting to sleep in, which was new, everyone always got up extremely early ever since…well ever since it started the goddamned apocalypse.

\---------------------------------------0

Sleeping in wasn't for everyone, Harry, Daryl and Merle were naturally the first to wake up, Luna however, remained dead to the world as Merle got up and made his way next door. He wasn't even remotely surprised to find Harry and Daryl already awake and dressed for the day; some habits just couldn't and wouldn't be broken.

"You alrigh'?" Merle questioned, claiming a seat for himself without pause. When Harry and Daryl had returned hours after the dragon had taken flight with both of them, Harry had nodded his head grimly, before taking off towards his home exhaustion written across his tired features. Most had relaxed at that, taking the comfort for what it was, the situation had been dealt with and they were safe. Daryl had spoke to him and Luna for a few moments before eventually following Harry still a little tense himself.

Harry just grunted from where he was looking at his mug of coffee, something he didn't drink much of actually, Merle could probably count on his fingers how often Harry drank coffee or even tea.

"We gonna have more magical creatures finding their way here?" Merle summarised, it wasn't truly a question, at least not really.

"Probably," Harry mumbled, before a jaw cracking yawn passed his lips, he'd expended a lot of magic to create that safe place for the dragon, to keep out both humans and walkers alike and to prevent anyone from actually seeing the dragon flying around. "They're one of the few creatures that walkers can't kill," he eventually told Merle after taking a long drink of coffee and sat up straighter. He was glad he had nothing to do today, it was their day off, and other than some light cooking in the burger van there was nothing to do. All else had been prepared for today by the girls, who seemed extraordinary pleased with themselves, and the fact they were getting to have a 'normal day' so to speak. They weren't even training today.

Merle nodded, he didn't need an explanation as to why, and the dragon could spew fire, much like Harry's 'Fiendfyre,' which would easily take care of any walker that tried to get too close to it. He also understood that even weapons couldn't penetrate their tough hides, dragon hide, so the chances of any walkers being able to bite or claw their way through its skin was very bloody unlikely. Although they could starve, just like everything else. "How are you going to feed it?" he questioned after a few moments of silence, glancing at the TV which hadn't been switched on despite having electricity until the end anyway. Living in a cabin they hadn't really been one for watching TV all that often either, when it actually worked that is, now there was nothing on to show. As far as he was aware Harry had a million DVDS, with a little bit of magic he made it so the kids could watch them - adults too. Harry didn't seem interested in putting one in here.

"Walkers," Harry replied with pursed lips and a thoughtful look on his face. "Animals aren't affected by this damn virus, so even if it was dangerous to eat them…the dragons won't have that problem. Plus they actually prefer to eat humans, but push come to a shove they'd eat anything. It just means instead of burning them…we save and feed them to the dragon." it was awful really, but they were just bodies, those souls were long gone, they had to make do with what they could. He just prayed that the dragon didn't have too many eggs, too many baby dragons; life was tough enough without adding a dozen or so dragons right now. Although Luna would be in heaven, truly, she just loved animals that much.

"Not everyone will be happy with that," Merle snorted derisively, it didn't matter that it would prevent the dragon from turning on them; their morals were just too damn pathetic. They'd whine and declare themselves disgusted by the idea, that they shouldn't do it. Well, some of them anyway, he reluctantly admitted, because even if only to himself, he had to admit that some of the group were damn badass enough to have gained his respect. He'd also deny this to his dying day that Sophia was right up there next to Luna, but that's only because he had helped he told himself.

Harry shrugged in response, he would need to make decisions that not everyone would be happy with, he had told Dale back before the prison, but he'd stick to it, as long as they respected his decisions at the end of the day they wouldn't have a problem.

Merle just smirked back in response; he'd never once forgotten just how ruthless Harry could be. Some of the others might, but not him and certainly not Daryl or Luna. "The ginger fucker got out of the restraints last night," he informed them, since they probably didn't know.

"If anyone would I suspected it would be him," Harry conceded with a resigned nod. "He was in the army before all this shit went down," heck he would have probably did a Merle, tried or successfully sawed off his own hand if need be, their survival instincts were extremely high, given most situations. He had checked them of course, but there could be ways he had things concealed on his person to break out of the cuffs.

"Where is he now?" Daryl grumbled, annoyed that he hadn't noticed anything himself. Normally he noticed everything around him.

Merle showed a lot of teeth in a vicious grin, "Back where he belongs," he didn't get to manhandle people very often anymore, so it was with great pride and relish that he had ploughed the guy back into the surgery then attached him to the bed again. Oh, what a fight it had been, or could have been really, since he'd had help, the guy hadn't stood a chance in the end. It helped that the guy had been in shock at what he'd just seen too. "For now," he added reluctantly, he had brought up his worry about them leading others to their sanctuary but Luna had reassured him that they weren't aware of the secret to do so; they'd literally be unable to find the place again.

Harry grimaced, he hated the thought of them leaving, going out there again, especially for a lost cause. Not just a lost cause, but a fabricated, dishonourable lie. The disgust he felt for the despicable little worm was immense, truly, his magic stirred angrily, he constantly gritted his teeth thinking of him. How many had died for his lie? His life? Believing they were saving the last link to 'humanity' of the world returning to the way it was before this all happened. Merlin help him he felt adrift, part of him just wanted to outright catch him in a lie and reveal it to the others who were travelling with him, it could break them, but it may make them stronger…in the long run, keep them here, where it was safe. That wasn't to say he wasn't in awe of them, they'd come this far, with barely any weapons, wearing bloody shorts and t-shirts (on the girl and Eugene's parts anyway) he was amazed they'd gotten this far. Yet they had, given Abraham Ford's Army experience this would have been easier for him to deal with than say small town cops like Rick and Shane.

"I'll beat the truth out of him," Merle suggested glee swimming around in his eyes.

Harry snorted, just barely stopping himself from laughing, honestly those two Dixons, the blood thirst and desire to fight had not faded. They weren't quite so quick to anger, but they would fight dirty and win against just about anyone, the only real action they received was training - more accurately teaching - thankfully most were very proficient now, except the newcomers, whether it by swords or physically fighting, but they never drew blood - at least never on purpose - as always, they most definitely didn't want to have to heal serious wounds, infections or broken bones unless they absolutely had to in the event of a real bloody battle. No, friendly fire wasn't tolerated at all. "You don't fight those who don't fight back," he said wryly, before drinking the remainder of his coffee, feeling oddly less tired as the coffee was supposed to do. Perhaps it may become a more permanent thing, him drinking coffee.

Daryl's lips twitched at the sight of what he would call a 'pout' on his brother, without it actually physically being a pout. Strange as it sounded, Merle didn't actually get into scrapes with people who didn't fight back. He had some honour in him, even if before the apocalypse, yes, he had been a drug addict, an alcoholic, a convict, a fighter, and a thief willing to do whatever he could to survive but he would never stoop so low as to beat the crap out of someone who just lay down and took it without pissing Merle off first. Although Daryl and Harry knew it was partly because there was no fun in trying to beat someone who didn't have the guts to try to get in a few punches. There was only one instance really, that either could think of, Ed, Carol's dearly departed husband. It didn't count though, he deserved it, couldn't have happened to someone nicer.

After that silence reigned for a while, it was nothing unusual, even when they were back at the cabin before things got bad, they were sometimes quiet for hours before one of them even grunted. It had been something Harry needed, away from the questions, the adoration and backstabbing magical world.

"Come with me," Merle said with a grunt as he stood up, feeling the need to do something, and he had an idea where to start, and it would take hours for them to get around the entire perimeter. "I'll meet ya outside," added he'd need a lot more than just one gun and a hunting knife.

"Alright," Harry agreed, it would be a while still before everyone would be up anyway, might as well get something productive done, since Luna would no doubt make sure he didn't do anything when she woke up - the rest of the day - and honestly…part of him really needed it, he was exhausted mentally and physically. She was determined that he have a break - just like she always did, Luna knew what he needed and always made sure to make him, even if he was determined to push on.

Twenty minutes later, both Harry and Daryl were following Merle feeling curious, but not curious enough to actually ask where they were going. For all they knew, Merle wanted to let off some steam, and what better way to do that than kill all the walkers around the vicinity of their home? Which was quite a few, not too clumped together, they were able to swiftly deal with them without using any bullets. The walkers must just wander away unable to sense food, while the others just remained having given up hunting for food.

Then to Daryl and Harry's confusion they saw six walkers scrabbling at the ground, now that wasn't typical walker behaviour. Only blood, sound or food could cause that sort of frenetic movements. Merle didn't even blink, he just began to behead the walkers while they were still on the ground, he didn't even twitch when one grabbed onto his boot clad ankle, just smashed the butt of his gun against its arm before lowering the sword swiftly and taking care of it, the squelching sound as a knife and an arrow as it went through the brain and their breathing was the only sounds heard for a few moments.

"That was…odd," Harry commented perplexed, watching in fascination as Merle wandered over to a tree that had been marked before digging for all of two seconds before coming up with a shovel. Arching a brow in silent demand for an explanation, Merle gave him one, using his foot he got rid of the scattered soil that the walkers hadn't touched showing metal underneath.

"A trap?" Harry queried, stepping closer, his good hearing picking up the sound of claws trying to presumably dig its way out. An animal, well, he supposed it was a better way to get them, prevent the walkers from eating their supply.

"S'a fox," Daryl informed them without even needing to look, he was by far the one with the most experience hunting, from a young age he'd begun and he had never stopped.

"You need to map it out just in case the others come around here," Harry commented as he levitated the cage out, a small smirk playing across his face, and of course, Daryl was correct, not that Harry had doubted him for a second. "How many have you buried?" he queried the poor thing was cowering at the back of the cage, a subtle push of his magic, he pressed it out and into the animal, and before his eyes the little thing curled up and fell asleep. It must have been exhausted; it didn't normally work quite so fast, it was just a simple sleeping spell.

Merle answered absently, "Sixteen," as he crossed off sections of the map with a new colour of pen that hadn't been used as of yet, so everyone would know the purpose of the colour.

"Nice," Harry whistled in appreciation, especially if there was something in every single one of them, watching Merle pocket the pen and the map.

Merle smirked smugly; of course, it was a good idea it had been his after all.

Then they were on the move again, the cage levitating behind them, knowing there were sixteen of these cages, he couldn't just remove the sleeping fox from its confines, he hadn't brought his trunk so he couldn't simply put it in there. They would just need to return some other time and let Merle replace the humane traps.

"When did you put them down?" Daryl asked his brother curiously, he must have spent ages doing it, unless he had Luna's help those cages were heavy and there were no tire tracks going through here.

"Few days ago," Merle replied as he started on removing the dirt from the next metal cage confining yet another animal.

"Small one," Merle and Daryl grunted at the same time, Harry hadn't heard anything.

"I'll do it," Harry stated, then the Dixons stepped back as Harry levitated it out, with practised ease that came with experience of manoeuvring around each other.

"Rabbits, good," Merle muttered in satisfaction getting a glimpse of the two rabbits ensconced inside, "They might not give a lot of meat, but they breed quickly, make good pelts, having more will stop any interbreeding problems later." he understood the danger of interbreeding more than ever, with both Luna and Harry having explained it and he had read about it - when nobody was around - wouldn't do to give the idiots a heart attack because he knew how to read a book he had thought at the time with derision but it wasn't truly felt since he knew most of the people in PA and they cared not for his 'redneck' status.

Who would have thought this would be his life? Certainly not him, and it didn't start at the quarry either, it all started when Harry had Apparated literally into their lives. He'd always known he would be the difference between them dying and surviving, but he hadn't thought for a second it meant the difference between surviving and living.

"How come the walkers didn't get trapped in them?" Harry frowned; his eyes narrowing in contemplation, spreading his magic out on the area to see if Luna had came up with something. Then he felt it, the dying remains of some sort of charm that Luna had applied.

"Walkers can't get near until after an animal got trapped inside," Merle explained as he stood after dealing with yet another trap, stretching out his bones groaning as he did so.

"Well you both definitely though of everything," Harry said impressed, he had been getting sick of coming to find the normal traps with animals trapped inside already mauled apart by the damn walkers. So much so that he had decided not to bother placing them outside the confines of the base anymore. Now they had a way to collect the animals humanly, they didn't need to worry about eating them yet, but it would repopulate an already dangerously endangered species by that everything even humans were an endangered species.

That was what they did for the next three hours, kill walkers, levitate cages and to their delight and surprise every single one of the traps was occupied. Foxes, rabbits, hare, pheasant, bobcat, coyote, turkey and a wild boar. If this was the kind of haul they could get from these traps, Harry was determined to see that they were put everywhere around the perimeter. They were all asleep within the cages, Harry might kill for food but seeing animals scared wasn't pleasant.

"That was the last one," Merle said, wiping the sweat from his brow. Smearing more dirt across his face, but he didn't as much as twitch at its presence.

"Then lets head back, everyone will be awake by now," Harry replied, it would take them at least thirty minutes to get back to the entrance at a brisk pace. He could Apparate them, but he wasn't lazy and only Apparated if the distance was great or if they were in danger. He might be using his magic openly now but it didn't mean he had to use it all the time. Plus he had expanded a lot of his magic yesterday to create a safe place for the dragon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------0

"Hermione!" Luna beamed at the girl, as she made her appearance through the cabinet. Unable to help herself, she flung herself at her and hugged her, Merlin she had missed her more than she thought she would. The beginning of their friendship hadn't been a good one, even Hermione had admitted that she found her strange but Luna had grown on her, just as she had everyone else. She had remained steadfastly loyal to her friends, and it shouldn't have surprised anyone, Harry knew how to pick them.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Hermione sagged into Luna; it had been the hardest thing to watch as Luna left the safety of Hogwarts. She'd almost been convinced that Luna wouldn't be able to get to Harry. She was so relieved she had thought; at least Harry had someone from their world with her, and someone he knew.

"We're more than alright!" Luna said as she withdrew, she had found Merle, a man she loved very deeply, nothing would change that. She didn't want that to change, even if it meant being in the safety of Hogwarts, even if they hadn't found this place.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking around with a frown, she was used to this place; she saw it every time she spoke to someone in the mirror. Although seeing a proper house, a home, sent a pang of nostalgia thrumming through her. She hadn't seen anything other than Hogwarts for so long.

"Merle's keeping him distracted," Luna said with a wicked grin, no doubt Harry thought he was being smart getting work done early in the morning, for once it had worked for her - knowing Harry so well.

Upon seeing Hermione's confused look, she added, "It's a surprise, I doubt he remembers what he said yesterday,"

"Why wouldn't he?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes, "What happened?" her eyes wide with sudden worry.

"A Dragon showed up, in his panic…in case he didn't come back he said to me to send everyone through to Hogwarts using the charmed box or the cupboards," Luna explained as if it was an every day thing. "It could understand and talk Parseltongue!" she added in a rush sounding reverent. "I think it might be the kind of dragon it is, it's a Vipertooth, but Harry managed to get it to listen to him," pride and awe in her voice, something that not even Harry being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' had elicited in ever.

Hermione's eyes widened, of course, out of all animals it had to be a dragon. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, nobody was hurt," Luna replied returning to her normal composed composure.

"I'm glad," Hermione said relieved.

"Is anyone else coming?" Luna inquired, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Neville and some of the teachers are coming through," Hermione replied, "We didn't tell anyone else, I honestly think it would turn into a stampede."

Luna nodded in understanding, as lovely as Hogwarts was; they were bound to be feeling claustrophobic after being there for so long.

"He'll be so excited to see you!" Luna said she couldn't wait to see his face. "Although you'll need to be prepared for some unpleasantness,"

"How so?" Hermione in curiosity, "Has something changed? Has he found magical people? Are they giving him trouble?"

Luna just smiled, Hermione never changed, and in an ever-changing world…it was a relief to see.

"Let's wait until they get here, explain it all at once," Luna told her, as soon as she said that Hermione sped over to the mirror and began to talk to Neville.

Before long Luna was explaining the situation to them, about the three newcomers especially the one manipulating others for his own gain. As expected they were aghast by the tale she spun, to them, it was unfathomable doing such a thing.

"Let's go and introduce you to the others," Luna said after giving them ten minutes to digest everything she told them.

And with that they left Harry's home, seeing the outside of Hogwarts for the first time since the apocalypse started.

"Some of them might be a little suspicious, you understand that their world has changed, they weren't safe in Hogwarts, to get here they've seen and done things…" she said they because the war had changed them too, some more than others, it was just in case any of them expected a warm happy welcome.

"We know," was the soft sympathetic replies.

\--------------------------------------0

"Oh, my, the mirror really doesn't do them justice," Hermione said, catching sight of Daryl, Merle, and Harry walking towards them. The urge to run up to Harry and hug him for all he was worth was strong.

"Which one's which?" Severus asked, eyes narrowing in on both Dixon's. Potter had, of course, changed since he saw him last, he'd become more confident, sure of himself, settled in his own skin. If he didn't know any better he would say Potter was thriving here, and he wondered which part was making him so. He was…not exactly like James had been like he'd expected when he saw the boy for the first time standing in the line for the sorting. More of Lily was showing through, especially with his hair being the way it was. His thoughts of Lily weren't tinged with bitterness and betrayal anymore. Just fondness, Hermione had helped him more than he could have fathomed when they began dating.

"Long haired one is Daryl," Luna replied, almost vibrating out of her body in suppressed anticipation and excitement. "Merle is to the right," her tone changing automatically just mentioning him.

"You are quite right, the mirror didn't do them justice," Minerva replied, her lips twitching in amusement. Oh, she had missed Harry, sure they had communicated through the mirror a few times but he was…special to her, perhaps because of all he had been through, he had shown himself Gryffindor to the bone, and there was nobody she was more proud to say was in her house, although Lily came up pretty high. He had become a man in her absence, stronger, more powerful she couldn't add a leader because Harry had been one long before the world went to hell. She swallowed thickly as she remembered that Harry was at the age where James had been when he died. No, she refused to dwell on the past.

They knew the moment that Harry spotted them; he froze completely, gaping monetarily before his jaw snapped up into place. "Bloody hell," he croaked, he'd never thought he would ever see Hermione in person again, let alone the others. Swallowing thickly, he licked his lips before picking up his pace, changing his magic and levitating the cages over to the side and settling them down on the grass outside the houses.

Hermione wasn't as composed, she immediately began running towards Harry, and both of them couldn't help but flashback to their second year. So much had changed, they weren't children anymore, but it wasn't weird, they were like brother and sister after all. They had been through hell and back, that created bonds that couldn't be broken no matter the time spent apart. Nonetheless, Harry still grunted as Hermione slammed bodily into him. "Merlin I've missed you!" she choked out, almost tearing up.

"Missed you…too…need…breathe," Harry rasped out.

Hermione gave a watery chuckle before letting go.

"How…when?" Harry asked, wonder written across his face.

"It was your idea," Hermione teased him, "The cabinets, I've been here about an hour, I've been chatting with the others, mostly Glenn and Luna of course."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Harry admitted sheepishly, his right hand brushing through his hair while his left pinkie brushed against Daryl's almost constantly. "Are they the only ones that came?" referring to Minerva, Severus, and Neville.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, understanding he wasn't asking as though he was upset, he just wanted to make sure not too many people were going to be coming through. As they began walking in the Professors direction she explained further, "As I told Glenn we have people working on creating duplicates of the cabinets, send them out to any and all safe places we know are functioning. It will take a while, they just began a few hours ago but if it works…it will make things easier, we'll have the ability to go from sanctuary to sanctuary help when we can."

"It also has its drawbacks, too many people means more chance of infection or being bitten," Harry pointed out, reminding her to be safe.

"Professors," Harry nodded in welcome, no sign of the young child he had been.

"It's Minerva, as I've said before, I'm no longer your professor," Minerva said, before surprising Harry by enveloping him in a rib-cracking hug.

"Daryl, Merle, this is Minerva, Severus, and Neville, a very good friend," Harry explained once he was released, "Guys this is Merle and Daryl, have you been introduced to everyone else?"

"Mostly," Minerva nodded her curt no-nonsense voice still ever present.

"How long are you guys staying?" Harry queried, knowing without a doubt they would be returning to Hogwarts.

"Until tonight, if that's alright?" Neville asked before the others could.

"Yeah, it's fine," Harry said immediately, grinning at Neville and giving him a one-armed hug. "You picked a good day to come; we're having a get together you could say, no training or chores to oversee,"

"That's why Luna suggested it!" Hermione grinned, feeling ten times better than she had this morning; she'd needed this, to get out of Hogwarts, away from the constant workload of trying to find a cure. Severus needed it as well, although he wouldn't admit it, he'd grumbled the entire time. "We bought some desserts, there's more than enough for everyone!"

"Including strawberry tart," Neville piped in, knowing that was Harry's favorite it was one he'd asked the House-elves to bake.

"Now you're talking," Harry said with a carefree laugh.

"I'll get started will I?" Carol suggested, ready to cook for everyone.

"Not today," Harry shook his head, flicking his wand at the direction of the van, and before long everyone heard the sizzling of meat cooking. Out of curiosity, quite a few moved over to the van, peering inside, to see a skillet pressing down on the burgers, or tongs moving the sausages around, yes, magic was definitely a wondrous thing indeed. "Get comfortable, I'll be back in a few minutes, there's something I need to do first." he might as well get it over with.

As always Merle made his way to Luna's side and Daryl followed Harry as his ever-present shadow.

Andrea, Mira, Michonne, and Carol were quick to get more chairs so the newcomers had somewhere to sit without anyone having to sit on the ground - except the kids who loved it - dragging the mats over nearest the fire pit.

Today was going to be a good day, even with the new wizards and witches they felt very relaxed and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Harry find Ezekiel and the Kingdom on his own? Or will he be shown there with Jesus leading the way? That will happen after they've had a good day together without any trouble of course...I do want them to have that at least :D what do you think this Harry will think of the king? :P Will he realize what he is doing and convince him to stop it or will that take time? what will he make of Shiva? I really can't wait to write about that but there's definitely only one thing on my mind how Harry will initally react to him his reaction to Shiva is already a given hahah R&R please


	83. Chapter 83

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 83

Harry stalked into the doctors surgery, passed the waiting room which was filled with dozens of empty chairs that used to be filled with sick and injured people on base on a daily basis, worse before the 'virus' became something to really panic about and not just another 'pandemic' that could be cured eventually with an antidote. Now within these walls, you were lucky to see one or two people waiting each fortnight. Hershel had an office here, where he dedicated an hour while he slogged through all the paperwork related to the animals in his care to anyone who wished to see him for anything. Using his time wisely, but ensuring he was there for anyone who needed him. Harry had plans on having Bob help out, perhaps even teach Hershel a few things about the medical side of things, human anyway. Not that he'd need much training so to speak, it was more difficult to become a vet than it was a doctor.

"Hershel informs me you're good to go, now you can stay and have another meal before you leave, or you can just head out, the decision is yours," Harry informed them, as he swiftly removed the cuffs keeping them situated on the bed. The relief shining through their eyes made Harry feel a little guilty, but he wasn't about to apologize for keeping his people safe - not with the way the world was right now - and he doubted very much they were expecting one. They would have done the same thing if they had any sense, but because it happened to them they were probably feeling a little resentful.

Eugene looked terrified, quite frankly it was absurd just how afraid he was, he was a grown man for Merlin's sake. "Go on," he urged them by gesturing for them to get out of the room with a jerk of his head. Once they were on the move, Harry too began moving and continuing to explain, "I have packed a bag for each of you, with enough supplies to last a few days until you can stop for more. Food, a weapon, feminine hygiene supplies, a change of clothes and of course some painkillers and ibuprofen but I'd suggest only using them when and if the pain gets too bad."

"Thank you," Rosita whispered in genuine gratitude, it had been such a long time since she'd managed to get the sanitary towels from the last shop they'd raided. You would think there would be more available, it wasn't as if it was high up on the list of items you grabbed during an end of the world scenario, and that was coming from her, a woman. Her first thing was family, food, water, clothes, cooking and kitchen supplies, heartbreakingly she'd been the last one standing when she came across Abraham and the others.

"You're welcome," Harry commented, Luna who was in the front opened the door and everyone wandered out of the building and straight onto the street. "Of course, when you're ready to leave let me know, I'll show you where we keep our cars and you can take your pick unless it has already been claimed by one of our own."

Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene looked around in immense surprise, the smell was mouth-wateringly good, they could smell hamburgers, sausages, and hotdogs cooking as well as onions if they weren't mistaken. How were they able to eat so well? They never found much in the way of supplies that could let them eat this well, and there was only a few of them compared to the number of people they could see before them. They had the supplies to give it away to them? including weapons and a car? How long had they been here?

"Don't try anything, if you want to leave right now just say, then you can leave with your dignity, supplies and a motor to use," Merle warned them. Implying if they did try anything they'd leave with nothing and quite possibly a dozen bruises and sores added to the load they already had from the car crash. Not that he was worried about them being able to take on everyone, but he knew how vicious people could be when cornered. With wizards and witches all over the place, the chance of any success was laughable. Merle wasn't about to take the chance, next to him Daryl was nodding in agreement.

Abraham gave them an incredulous look, try anything? Against someone who had powers? That had faced a dragon - a bloody dragon!- and came away unharmed? He wasn't completely nuts thank you very much, he had warned the others as well, they had the ability to manipulate water and that was all he had seen who knows what else? The other elements? Fire, earth, and air? Like some sort of elemental, he'd seen on the TV once, watching it with his kids.

Daryl and Merle caught the look and smirked in satisfaction that they were properly cowed.

"Just let me know when you're ready," Harry added, before walking away from them, he wanted to spend time with everyone, especially the newcomers, try to see if they were integrating with them without too much trouble. Last night had definitely not left a good impression but it wasn't his fault a damn dragon had decided to drop in on them.

"Just a heads up, David has passed away, I did what I had to do, they're talking about burying him but I shot it down, I'm not sure if they listened though," Axel informed him as soon as Harry was within hearing distance, having been making his way over anyway, absently sheathing his knife as he spoke, and put away the bloody rag in his trouser pocket.

"Thanks, Axel, I'll go and speak to them, I assume they're back up at the house?" Harry asked, giving Axel's shoulder a squeeze, it couldn't have been easy to do what he had in front of the family, or even if they'd gone outside, doing it knowing the family knew. It wasn't going to end there either, everyone here would regretfully get the same treatment if and when their time comes. Harry didn't like to even think things like that, even if it was inevitable in this world in which they now found themselves living in.

"Yeah," Axel agreed, inhaling deeply, "Man that smells good," almost drooling over the smell emanating from the burger van.

Harry laughed, "Go ahead, they smell about ready," clapping his hand on his back before he sighed when he was walking away from everyone. Praying to every deity that he didn't believe in, that they wouldn't give him an impossible time, but they were grieving, so of course, they might do. It didn't take him long to reach the right door, which was open, the sound of sobbing reached his ears, he stood at the door, debating mentally whether to do this or let them grieve for a while longer.

In the end, he stepped up to the plate as he often did, putting aside his own feelings to do what was right. He left the door open as it had been left, and walked through the living room, where the family sat with their father/grandfather's body, lying pale and still on the bed where he had been since they arrived the first night. At his temple blood pooled sluggishly out of the wound Axel had created to prevent reanimation.

"I am sorry for your loss," Harry said, his tone low and sympathetic. He knew what they were going through, he had lost so many people he cared very deeply about over the course of his life. "I know words don't mean much at a time like this, but surely David knowing that you were all safe, fed and moderately happy must have eased many his fears?"

"It did," Lily said wetly, her voice wobbling, "He was so happy that we were safe," he may not have said much but he had expressed that over the course of the last few days. She'd known it would happen sooner or later, it wasn't as if he could miraculously get better. "Thank you, thank you for giving us longer with him and…making sure he was comfortable," she added, gathering her strength to show she knew what Harry had done for them over the past few days and that not everyone would have been so compassionate - not in this world.

"It's been my pleasure," Harry said, extremely pleased that she had acknowledged he had gone to extra lengths - lengths in which he did not need to go - to make this easier for them all. During an apocalypse like this, many leaders would have just left him to die, refusing to waste resources to an invalid who was going to die anyway. "If you wish to skip the celebration today, I can bring you some food if you like?"

"Where are we burying granddad?" Meghan questioned from where she was curled up beside her mother.

"We don't bury people here," Harry said, his tone soothing, soft and quiet. Wandering over to the child, he knelt down so he could see her face to face, explaining the situation to her was better than hiding it. Harry nevertheless glanced at Lily, she was her mother and she did have the last say in the end. Looking conflicted then defeated, Lily gave a single nod, giving Harry permission to explain it to her daughter. "You understand that being bitten turns you into a walker too, yes?"

Meghan nodded, yes, she understood she wasn't stupid.

"The infection lives on in all of us, if we can manage to find a cure to stop this virus then it is our duty to prevent it from coming back again." Harry explained, "So all walkers and everyone here will one day be cremated too. We can if you like, begin a memorial wall where you come to remember your grandfather, how would you like that?" giving her at least a tangible place where she could grieve or remember her grandfather to help her along in her healing process.

Meghan looked up to her mother, not sure what to make of Harry's words, feeling very unsure and insecure.

Lily stared down at her daughter, putting on a very brave face, sweeping her long blonde locks from her daughters face, that was the only thing she'd received from her father. Her family was all dark-haired, she herself had brown hair, Meghan suited her hair though, she was the most beautiful girl in the world she didn't care if she was biased. She was only seven when the apocalypse began, her eight birthday had gone uncelebrated. For a long time Meghan had refused to speak, but now here she was actually talking again, it was amazing to see. She would allow her father to be cremated if it kept them here without causing trouble or tension. Giving a nod she smiled, it was brittle around the edges but clearly enough to fool her daughter. "Okay," she declared giving her consent as if it was the deciding factor overall.

"Would you like to spend the afternoon with Sophia and the others?" Harry then asked her, it would allow both Tara and Lily the privacy to properly grieve for their father. Both of them would just try to be strong for Meghan's sake, he understood why of course, but regardless, they didn't have to suffer alone. "Read more books and talk to some teachers about your magic as well as have some burgers and cakes they brought with them." Harry whispered the last part conspiratorially.

"Can I mom, please?" Meghan perked up immediately at the mention of food and magic.

"Of course, you can," Lily said, a genuine smile brightening up her features.

Meghan sped out the house before Lily even stopped speaking.

Lily bit her lip, wringing her hands anxiously, the urge to run after her daughter was strong.

"The teachers will be here all day, and I keep in touch with them all the time, any time you wish to speak to them then I'll make it happen," Harry reassured her, surprised by how…easy this entire situation had been. "Give yourself time to grieve, we all understand, we've all lost people close to us. I will keep an eye on Meghan I promise,"

"Thank you," Lily whispered, swallowing back more tears, her fingers fiddling with the armchair material.

Harry nodded before standing, "Say your goodbyes to him, we will cremate him tonight," with that he stood to leave, making his way out of the property, pausing when he sensed someone following him. He expected it to be Lily, but it wasn't - it was Tara, and she looked down at her feet looking depressed.

"I'm sorry," she eventually said, peering up at his intense green eyes before they fell back down. "I shouldn't have been so quick to cast judgment…I was just…terrified." it hurt to admit since she had been training to be an officer of the law. Hell, she still had her service pistol, even if it had no bullets in it.

"Everyone was," Harry pointed out, "It was an unfortunate incident, but incidents like these tend to bring out the best or worst in people." and he'd never been more proud of Sophia for her reaction.

Tara winced at the dig, stiffening her spine, "It won't happen again," she vowed, "I'll prove myself to you and everyone else." and that was a promise she would keep.

"Tell me, would you be apologizing if Luna hadn't spoken to you?" Harry queried neutrally. Yes, he knew she'd spoken to Tara, what she'd said though was unknown to him, Luna hadn't elaborated on that front.

Tara met Harry's eyes, "Yes," she answered honestly, seeing Harry going up to that dragon to protect everyone there…yes, she had felt bad before Luna had made her feel one hundred times worse than she already did. Laying some cold harsh truths at her feet, not that she blamed Luna for speaking her mind, in reverse she'd have defended her sister or niece. That was just how a family was.

"Then I accept your apology, think of it no more, and I look forward to seeing what you become," Harry answered promptly, giving her a nod, he stalked away, making a beeline for the party which had already started by the looks of it. Axel had been right though, the smell was utterly divine, he was glad the girls had thought of this. They definitely needed it.

"How have they been?" Harry asked, sliding up next to Daryl, Sasha was next to him they'd obviously been talking, sliding up, not sneaking, Daryl and Merle were impossible to sneak up on, just like he was.

"Are you sure we can't tell them?" Sasha gritted her teeth, she just wanted to bash Eugene's face in.

Harry grinned at her widely, genuinely amused, "I know the feeling, but no, there's no point,"

Sasha groaned, glancing up at the sky before sighing resignedly.

"Both men are quiet, the woman's happy to talk to everyone," Daryl grunted, giving him his own take on the situation he'd been monitoring since he, Merle and Luna had left the surgery. He didn't take well to grieving people so he'd stayed away, best for all that he did.

Harry nodded, he hadn't read their thoughts, except gleaning what he did from Eugene. If they had chosen to stay they would have been subjected to it, just like everyone else was. "Where're the animals?" he asked, glancing around with a frown.

"Minerva levitated them towards the wooded area, some food and water is being laid out for them when they wake up," Andrea answered who was close enough by to hear Harry's question, "Hershel decided them being closer to familiar surroundings would make it easier on them until they're released."

"Mmm, good point," Harry nodded thoughtfully, glancing to the side where he was nudged in the arm, finding Hermione and Luna next to him, Hermione was holding out a bottle of Butterbeer.

"You seem to have quite a lot of supplies," Severus pointed out from where he stood, arms folded an impassive look on his face that scared nobody, even if he was a wizard they had gotten used to Merle and Daryl and they might be Muggles but were just as dangerous as a wizard in their opinion. "It's been a long time, you have a lot of people in this group, are you trading with others?" as always he never missed anything and was too curious for his own good.

"No trading yet, but it's something I'd like to do," Harry answered, "The only group we've met already have a …agreement with somebody."

Severus arched an eyebrow at the way the sentence was worded, silently demanding further information.

Everyone of course, was listening in, including Minerva and Hershel who were making their way back from presumably getting the animals more comfortably situated. So when they heard Severus speak yet again, it startled them completely, it showed just how much this wizard knew Harry that he could deduce such a thing out of a sentence that wasn't particularly notable in any way.

"How bad is it?" Severus asked tersely when Harry said nothing.

Harry clenched his teeth, "They bludgeoned an underage wizard to death as a warning to cooperate, not that they were aware of what he was." and it was obvious to all that Harry still thought about it and was still furious over what happened. "They take half of anything they find or grow, for 'protection' which in any other circumstances would be ideal since only a few of them know how to fight."

"Is it a large group?" Severus questioned, not even blinking at the knowledge a child had been murdered, he wouldn't have even before the end of the world. He wasn't a man who showed how he was feeling, and he was quite angry at the death of a child, especially in such a violent way, there was never any need for it.

"Very," Harry nodded curtly, "I'd say the group is as big as seventy, most of them live in outer buildings or trailers," hardly anyone actually lived in the manor. It was such a huge group to take care of, and Jesus seemed to be the only one seriously invested in it, the leader was just a coward, a smooth coward admittedly.

"It is a bit big to suddenly merge groups together," Hermione conceded, speaking up so Harry could hear her over the dozens of conversations that had struck up, as everyone began to head into groups. "They would all fit comfortably in one of the hotels though, should they need somewhere to live, if the worst comes to the worst." She was looking at the bigger picture.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop!" Harry said wryly, giving Hermione a pointed look, he knew her well enough to know she was already trying to figure out everything to help them all.

Luna sniggered from where she had her head buried in Merle's arm.

"But…" Hermione protested, ready to fight for what she wanted to do.

"You can't do it all," Harry pointed out, giving her a sad sympathetic smile, "What you do is too important, don't worry though, I'll help them, I just need a hundred hours in a single day to get everything done."

"You'd take them all in? All seventy people?" Hermione asked genuinely curious, while his group had grown, no more than well perhaps ten had ever come at one given time. It allowed Harry to observe them, make sure they were fitting in with the rest of the group properly and having no problems.

"Yes, and I even told Jesus to get in touch if he needed to, I haven't heard anything from them," yet was most assuredly gone unsaid but the others around him most certainly heard it. "Hilltop is actually quite a suitable place to be, its as you can imagine on a hill top, not so easy for walkers to catch them off guard, especially with the fencing they have around the area. Unfortunately, though it meant they were visible to humans, and that's where the saviors came in."

"What about using the Fidelius Charm there? Securing the area and preventing Negan from ever finding them, setting up a trade agreement?" Hermione pondered.

"Non-magicals might not understand it, and they have a tendency to fear what they don't understand," Mira joined the conversation.

"Only you, Potter," Severus choked out, eyes slightly wider than normal.

Harry laughed in amusement while Mira, Daryl, Merle, Andrea, and Hermione glanced in complete bafflement to the Potions Master.

"That's right, you've never actually seen her in the mirror, have you? Mira Black, this is Severus Snape, the potions master, Professor this is Mira, she is the primary one who takes care of the potion ingredients, herbs and brews the potions for the group." Harry explained, blinking at Mira as if she was nuts at the starry-eyed look she was giving Severus.

Severus himself looked frankly alarmed.

"Rather you than me," Harry chortled evilly with a grin.

Severus sneered disdainfully at Harry, rolling his eyes inevitably in exasperation.

Meanwhile, Daryl was beginning to see what Harry and Luna had meant all that time ago when they spoke of the wizard.

"Well, what about concealment charms? Tweak a few runes that would prevent anyone who wishes to do harm to the community be unable to find them?" Hermione suggested, following Harry as he moved towards the van to help himself to two burgers, two hotdogs and a sausage on a roll. Hermione accepted the plate thrust upon her, and let Harry put a few things on it.

"How have you been? How's your relationship going?" Harry asked her, giving her a pointed look, no work talk today, it was the first time he'd seen her in over a year, he was going to take advantage of every second. Hell, he hadn't thought he'd ever get to see her again.

"Oh, he's sometimes quiet and reserved, but I knew that already," Hermione said, giving Severus a fond look, "We just click you know? He gets me, we're on the same wavelength, we don't even need to talk to understand how the other feels. It's not something I'd get with someone my own age, I like the fact he isn't intimidated by my intelligence." she told Harry picking idly at her food and eating the small pieces.

Harry and Hermione shared a look, 'like Ron' was thought by them both.

"I have to say, out of all people, I didn't think it would be him," Harry admitted, raising his foot and pressing it against the burger van and got comfortable as he ate, the plate of food levitating beside him as he ate.

"Me neither, I thought I'd stay with Ron, it was more out of expectation in the end, but I couldn't do it, thanks to some really good advice," Hermione admitted, nudging him knowingly.

"Hey, all I said was we hadn't gone through all that shit just to be content, we deserved to be happy, really happy," Harry shrugged, a wry grin on his face.

"Yes, and that's what made me decide, Ron thought I was cheating on him," Hermione huffed derisively, "Still did even towards the end, I guess I would have liked it to have been a more mutual split, not that it mattered since…well, everything that happened afterward." Ron hadn't just lost her because of his stubbornness and blind idiocy, he'd lost everyone, Harry, Luna, Neville, he'd only had his family in the end.

"Idiot," Harry shook his head, Hermione wasn't one to cheat, she gave her entire heart and soul to something or someone and refused to give up or let go. "I still can't believe you're here, that I'm actually standing talking to you properly…" he trailed off in awe.

"It's all thanks to you," Hermione pointed out, "By the way, same could be said of you, should have guessed you'd end up with the bad boy type." nudging him again with a grin.

"Like you and Severus…he gets me," Harry said with a shrug, "Plus we've both been broken by everything that happened to us, it took us a long, long time to get together…it's not always easy, we're both stubborn, but we agree on nearly everything, we've never really fought…I love him, Mione," he admitted quietly.

"Duh, that's obvious to everyone!" Hermione said, but her tone was soft and gentle. "Have you told him?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "Honestly, I think he'd run a mile if I did, I'm not ready to say it and I don't think he's ready to hear it."

"You'll know when the time is right," Hermione insisted, she may have only had two major relationships but she knew what she was talking about. She had loved Ron in her own way, more like a best friend than anything, but with Severus, she knew true love, and she suspected Harry had it right with his first relationship Daryl seemed like he was the one for Harry. "You never have to say it to feel it, and if you look close enough…your significant other should be able to pick that up."

"Maybe," Harry murmured quietly, relishing in the happiness of his people.

"So, tell me more about this little girl you brought in, Meghan was it?" Hermione changed the subject knowing the previous one had definitely run its course.

"It is, come on, I'll introduce you, I'm sure Minerva probably wants to talk to her as well, judging by the way she keeps looking at Sophia I think she thinks it's her." Harry laughed, snatching the plate out of thin air, he began to move between the groups of people, occasionally patting them on the back without conscious thought. He wasn't surprised to see Meghan with Sophia, Meghan hero-worshipped Sophia, who was strong, brave and brilliant, who wouldn't want to be like her? She was a good role model as far as he was concerned.

"Congratulations you two," coming upon 'Hershel's group' which consisted of Lori, Rick, Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glenn and Shane at the moment.

"Thank you!" Maggie said, a delicate blush staining her face, as she held up the ring, she might be strong and tough but she was still very much in love, and she loved Glenn wholeheartedly. She had been surprised by the ring, but when Glenn admitted he got it from Harry she really shouldn't have been, their leader had absolutely everything they could ever need.

"Hear here!" was called out, everyone suddenly began to call out their own congratulations, this time it was Glenn's face who went tomato red.

"I haven't seen you blush quite so darkly since the CDC," Harry said with amusement bubbling up within him.

It just sent Glenn an even darker colour of red.

As everyone laughed Severus stood to his side and said, "You've done well Potter, you should be proud." which translated for Severus speak, You've done well Harry, I'm proud of you' but honestly, Severus would probably prefer torture than admitting that.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, his tense shoulders relaxing, he had done well hadn't he? Pride at his own abilities began to thrum within him instead of feeling only pride when it came to the rest of his group's accomplishments.

Hermione squeezed his hand in a silent thank you, Harry didn't show how insecure he was to many people, Severus' praise probably made Harry very happy.

Severus' lips twitched, he never envisioned this as his future…but considering he hadn't thought he'd be around to have it, it wasn't all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abe, Rosita and Eugene staying or leaving? Will Eugene admit to being wrong or will one of Harry's group burst and reveal all? Or will Abe listen to Harry when he says there is nowhere that had withstood the apocalypse? R&R please


	84. Chapter 84

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 84

"I can't believe the cupboards actually worked, not as in I was able to get through, and the distance in which we had to be transported is amazing. Not even Apparation or normal Portkey's are capable of that accuracy, even long distance Portkey's are known for screwing up all the time." Hermione explained, "I'm glad there are so many people at Hogwarts right now, it means we have a greater chance of success and quickly too. It might be what we need to get the world up and running, some semblance of normalcy."

Luna and Harry glanced at each other, an amused quirk of their lips; Hermione had already been on this tangent for this discussion three times already. She just kept coming back to it, but after being stuck at Hogwarts for over a year, more like stuck in the potions lab or the chamber of secrets…anything else would look pretty damn appealing.

"Does it work for us?" Daryl asked, gulping down the remains of his beer, just looking at him you wouldn't think he felt tense and anxious talking to people but he did get that way. He honestly would have preferred to go out and fight with the damn dragon than talk to people.

Surprise filtered through the wizards at the question; in fact, Severus had his hand over his mouth, hiding it, as though he was suppressing a smirk of amusement.

"It's a good question," Harry said thoughtfully, "I can't see why not…animals were used in the testing stages I think, Draco would have to confirm it."

"I ain't an animal," Daryl grumbled, one had to know it was Daryl's version of a pout to realize that was what it was. He didn't take it personally though, mostly because he'd never seen Harry this relaxed, as always, it seems that Luna knew just what to do so that Harry was able to stop thinking about everything he needed to do or could do for the group on a whole and concentrate on himself for the day.

"No, you definitely are not," Harry said giving Daryl a very salacious look.

Luna and Hermione muffled their amusement, eyes gleaming, Hermione more awed than amused, she had never seen Harry so laidback before, he hadn't had a chance to fully recover from the war before the apocalypse hit.

"Let me guess, you want to leave?" Harry asked, pausing his conversation with Hermione, Daryl, Merle, Luna, and Severus talking loudly so Abraham - who was coming up behind the wizard - could hear him. Abraham paused, one foot still off the ground, trying and failing to look aloof but coming across as quintessentially unnerved by the stares aimed at him.

"Every second we waste getting him to Washington, people are dying," Abraham stated, his voice strong and sure, shaking off the feeling the others had evoked him in. He straightened his spine when he noticed sympathy appear very briefly on the leader's face, if he hadn't been looking at him he would never have noticed.

"And your group is in full agreement of that?" Harry asked Abraham, before he turned back to the others,"I'll be right back, I need to discuss if you know where Potter Manor is," his gaze on Severus, making it clear he was talking to the Potions Master, putting his hand up to stop Hermione and Luna from coming, telling them without words to stay there, talk, have fun while they could, that he didn't need help. He didn't even bother to attempt to get Merle and Daryl to remain behind, chance would be a fine thing.

"Very well," Severus replied, no desire to sneer or be derisive, and it wasn't because of the intimidating pair that the Dixons made at his side. It was out of respect for Harry and his position here in the States, he'd built all this up, he knew ever hardship Harry had faced, not only there for the meetings where Hermione revealed pertinent information but because Hermione worried constantly about everything. Quite frankly Severus felt gratitude that Harry was letting Hermione be herself for a while longer. Now and again though she did deviate to things that needed to be done.

"We've been on the move since Houston," Abraham explained, "We want to get back on the road, as I said, we've wasted enough time."

Harry stared at Abraham, the urge to just inform him that Eugene would be the death of the rest of them was strong. Yet Abraham had a single-minded focus, to get Eugene there, without it…he wasn't sure what he would do. He had been suicidal before he'd determined that this was his mission, to help humanity. The redhead believed it wholeheartedly, there wasn't even a thought of a single doubt at Eugene's words.

He wouldn't be surprised if his people weren't already subtly putting doubts in all their heads.

"Alright," Harry said slowly, "Come with me," with that the four men began to walk up the way, away from the party that was currently still going strong, up past the houses, and towards a section that Abraham hadn't seen yet, a large parking lot filled with what felt like hundreds of cars, trucks, hell even busses, tanks, army vehicles even two helicopters to the far left. There was even a row of motorbikes, quad bikes, and last but no means least bicycles, as he stepped forward he noticed that there were scooters too, two electric the others were kids ones Abraham abstractly noted.

Abraham stared struck dumb, he hadn't seen this many functional cars since before the world went to hell.

"Take your pick of any of them, they're all numbered," Harry explained, "On the inside of the windshield, anything that doesn't have a number is already spoken for by our people," in other words they kept the damn keys, looked after it themselves. The only time they handed the keys over is if they suspected something might be wrong with it, or if it needed maintenance done. The teens were educated on the basics of motor maintenance when that happened, even the occasional adult who had admitted shamefacedly to have never had to deal with cars before, either because they had no license or someone had done it for them.

"I'll get it," Merle grunted, not even needing Harry to speak to know what he would do next, it was called anticipating, and Harry wasn't one for wasting time. He would have gone straight to the empty old grocery store that now housed anything remotely mechanical, tires, spare parts, oil, windscreen washer, gas, but anything…like gas and oil were preserved in a trunk so it didn't go off. It smelt absolutely foul, but it kept the gas in good condition until it was needed.

"Thanks," Harry said to Merle's retreating back.

It didn't take Abraham much time at all to pick out a car that he wanted, a silver Volvo V90 R-design, very spacious and probably any guys dream with the sports seats and sleek design. One glance at the number on the windscreen he summoned the keys for the car, well, both sets this time. He flung them to the redhead as soon as they landed in his hand. They were newer additions thus closer to the front - to them - in the car park.

They fell to the floor, Abraham gaping before he remembered himself and his jaw snapped shut immediately. So they could do more than make water shields of some sorts against dragons then that was a scary thought.

"Good luck out there," Harry stated, glancing to the side when he heard a noise, Merle was already on his way back with a red gas canister.

"Ain't luck, everyone who has survived this far is strong, you help them, they help you," Abraham admitted after picking up the keys. Either that of they were strong and they killed you he thought grimly.

"Or betray you," Daryl said, loyalty wasn't something easily gotten with the world the way it was, he and Merle had been lucky to end up having Harry as company otherwise he knew they'd be the ones without loyalty to any others except themselves. Which is what would have happened, they would have robbed the original group blind and left them there without mercy. That's if Merle had done it before the trip to the store, otherwise, he would have ended up a brother down and in a group who hadn't trusted him as far as they could throw him. "And then try to kill you,"

"Then you gotta kill them," Abraham nodded firmly, "I wish I could say its never easy,"

Merle snorted derisively, finding the statement pathetic from an Army guy, he looked like he'd seen action, but maybe he was wrong. It actually reminded him of some of the women way back when it first started. Lori in particular, but she'd learned the harshest of lessons while the group split in two. Came to the prison harder, realizing it was her - and her daughter - or them.

"It's the easiest thing to do," Harry retorted, "When it comes to protecting your people there is no room for guilt." he had killed those at the prison without qualms and will continue to do so if the situation demands it.

"It's the easiest thing to do in the world," Abraham nodded a grim look crossing his features, his injuries making him look more severe looking.

"You've got a full tank," Merle said, grunting as he straightened up, the empty canister clutched in his hand, absently smacking the fuel door closed with a thud. Glancing speculatively at the guy, if he didn't know any better he would say he had done something that he had to but felt guilty about doing it - he was second-guessing himself, there was no way to know how long ago it had happened though.

"Pull the car around that way," Harry pointed with his left hand, "It's a straight road to the exit," it was the only one they used, all other exits were locked up tight with gates and locks, and sealed closed with magic. Some of them were even walled up just to be on the safe side, using whatever materials they could, they'd been lucky enough to get the materials they needed with strategic supply runs.

Abraham nodded, swiftly getting into the car, quite smoothly for such a big guy. Soon enough the car started and he exited the car park, the engine practically purring, considering it was - or had been a brand new car - it was hardly surprising. He'd gotten the thing from a showroom, while on the hunt for more gas. He'd shrugged, shrank them down and brought them here, there was no point to wasting any good materials.

"He and the woman would make a good fit," Harry commented as he watched Abraham drive, he stopped the car once he was on the main road and parked, his red head was visible soon enough as he emerged from the silver vehicle. He wasn't even going to think about the damn Weasel they had with them.

"I don't think he's going to last long before admitting he's wrong," Merle said with a sadistic smirk.

"What have you heard?" Harry asked amused, "A better question would be who and what?" he had a good idea though.

"Sasha," Merle didn't lose his smirk, he'd laughed his ass off when he heard her, and began to respect her for it. "Told him about the time we went, every little detail, including the fact it is teeming with walkers and that we barely got out with our lives intact."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised, it was either her or Andrea I thought would have something to say," Harry mused thoughtfully, "To be honest I suspected they'd outright tell the others that he's lying." he knew they wanted to, but whether they actually did or not remained to be seen. He had told them not to say anything, and he had meant it, he hoped they didn't.

Merle and Harry's faces smoothed out as Abraham approached, none of their previous amusement showing.

Abraham though wasn't looking at them, he was looking past them, the three glanced back to find Luna, Andrea, Sasha, and Hermione leading the two others to their own leader. Ambling as if they had all the time in the world, occasionally laughing a little or smiling as they spoke. "Women," Harry muttered shaking his head, "How is it that they can talk so easily with everyone and look as though they've been best friends for years?" no matter what was going on. Hermione hadn't always been that way though, it had taken years of solid friendship for her to come into her own.

Daryl snorted, he didn't understand them period. He'd also not respected a woman until he met Luna, same with Merle, they'd never encountered such strong determined women before, not one who could back up their claims anyway. At first, Andrea had tried to be strong, but she had nothing to back up her claim until Harry taught her humility along with true training. Being smug about hitting a few cans, a bad form that, he'd come to understand that she had been deeply insecure and afraid but hiding it very well.

Harry gave Luna an enquiring look at the plastic Tupperware box when she was two feet.

"Something for the road," Luna explained, "It will stay warm, although I would suggest eating it within the next twenty-four hours." Giving the box to Rosita as she spoke, Rosita passed off a bag she'd been carrying to Abe with a warm smile that was just for him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the rest of the day? Have a proper bed to sleep in before hitting the road?" Sasha questioned, arms crossed never once glancing at Eugene. "Another couple of meals to tide you over until you gather more supplies."

Harry cleared his throat, giving Sasha a very pointed look, trying his hardest to look disapproving, but judging by the looks his people threw him he had failed spectacularly.

Sasha just pursed her lips, the urge to tell them everything was strong, but she respected and trusted Harry's judgment, and thus she would keep her word and remain silent. Telling Eugene about their trip to DC wasn't the same thing. She did relish the blatant fear spreading across his face though.

"We'll be fine, we've been sweeping as we go all the way since Houston," Rosita was quick to put in, nobody missed the quick glance she gave Abraham, as though she was saying it solely for his approval, she didn't seem like that sort of woman so they put it down to likely shaking Abrahams zeal when it comes to what she thought they were doing - saving the world.

"You can come with us, help save the world," Abraham stated.

"What?" Harry was startled by the words, he wasn't sure why he should have been though. "Are you serious?" he saw the base, how secure it was, did he honestly think he was going to drag everyone to DC? Even if there had been some hope of a cure where they were going?

"Is that all you want to be? Wake up in the morning, fight the undead pricks, forage for food, go to sleep with two eyes open, rinse and repeat? 'Cause you can do that. I mean you got the strength, you got the skill. Thing is, for you people, for what you can do, that's just surrender. Now we get Eugene to Washington and he make the dead die and the living will have this world again. And that is not a bad takeaway for a little road trip. Eugene, what's in D.C.?"

" Infrastructure constructed to withstand pandemics even for this fubar magnitude. That means fuel, food, refuge. Restart." Eugene replied in a monotone voice, sounding as though he was repeating himself for the hundredth time.

"However this plays out, however long it takes for the reset button to kick in, you can be safe there. Safer than you've been since this whole thing started. Come with us. Save the world for those little ones, save it for yourselves. Save it for the people out there, who don't got nothing left to do except survive." Abraham was very passionate about his mission.

Harry's face was a mask of grimness, "I'm sorry, but no,"

"Let's go," Abraham stated curtly, already beginning to head in the direction of the car disappointed by the reply.

"Hold up a second," Harry called, rushing towards the redhead, "The second you're out of here, the building will disappear and you'll be unable to find us again. Normally I wouldn't do this…but you deserve somewhere to go when all is said and done."

Abe gave him a look that clearly conveyed that he thought Harry was insane, bases didn't just disappear after all.

"Read this when you're out of the main gate, you have all of four minutes to read it before it will self-ignite," Harry told him, handing over a small slip of paper that was folded in half. It wasn't as though he had to worry about them being able to tell others since there were only four people who could convey the 'secret' so to speak. He did have to use a spell to ensure it went up in flames though, if anyone read it then they'd have access, he wasn't stupid enough to let that happen.

Some part of Abraham must have believed what Harry was saying as he slipped it into his pocket, a contemplative look on his face. Holding out his hand, both of them shook on it, a silent thank you for their aid, no doubt before he rejoined Eugene and Rosita with a determined air around him.

"You expect him to return," Sasha commented, a befuddled look on her face. "Why?" especially considering the rule for not telling them it didn't seem likely. Plus she'd seen the determination on the redheads face, he wasn't going to stop until he was dead.

"Sooner than you think," Harry commented as the car disappeared from view, "I bet you watering duty that they'll be back by the end of the night."

Sasha grimaced, she hated watering duty, while most of it had a sprinkler system, not all of it did and thus led to them having to lug water around to get the spots that are missed. She'd never complain, this set up was too good to even consider complaining, added to the fact she did it only once or twice every two weeks depending on the rotation that was decided upon. "Fortunately, I know better than to bet against you," Sasha commented amusedly.

Andrea laughed, "Come on, let's head back," ready to enjoy the day while she could before they were back to their normal schedule. Even as calm and happy as they were, they never lost that heightened sense of self-awareness or the caution that the walkers had bred into their bones by keeping an eye on their surroundings. It wasn't the same tense awareness on the outside, for each of them knew they were as safe as they could be, trusting Harry completely, to know that their home base was secure.

"Who's at the gate?" Harry called to Andrea as they all began to head back to the party.

"Carol headed down," it was Sasha who replied.

"On her own?" Harry's voice was deceptively mild. He'd always told them that they went nowhere alone, and he meant it, even to this day.

"Lori went with her," Andrea explained, "Both armed." Judith was being rather crabby, so Lori thought a walk would do her good, in the buggy, of course, she wasn't quite ready to master walking yet.

"Good," Harry relaxed, he didn't think they would do anything but that didn't mean anything these days.

As soon as they were out of the base, having said goodbye to Lori and Carol Rosita and Abraham relaxed while Eugene tensed, but instead of flooring it, Abe stopped and in curiosity, glanced back only to see nothing. True to Harry's word it was as if the base no longer existed, no wonder they had been safe.

"What the…" Rosita looked back wondering why Abraham was seeing, "How is that possible? It was right there," she couldn't remember where it was, but she was so sure it had been right there.

"He told me to read this," Abe said, unfolding the parchment and reading the words contained within. The secret from the secret keepers own hand. Both Rosita and Abraham both read it, but only Rosita jumped out of her skin when it caught fire. Abraham just watched it disintegrate in curiosity, it didn't burn anything, not even his fingers, the flames harmless, and once it was gone…there was not even ashes left behind to show for it. This was…mesmerising, not as terrifying as seeing a damn dragon.

Rosita watched the base reappear, that was some fierce magic, to make an entire place disappear despite the fact they'd just seen it? She hadn't believed Abraham when he spoke of seeing a dragon, not really, now it didn't seem that far-fetched in reality. "It's there,"

"It's not there," Eugene glanced at the two companions baffled.

"I don't give two shorts and curlies what it looks like, that damn base is back," Eugene insisted.

"Why can we see it?" Rosita asked her face blank, eyes drawn to Eugene then to Abraham.

"We read the note," Abraham insisted, staring the car back up, "I'll be a son of a dick," he added in admiration, with that he started the car again, this time he floored it, ready to get their ass out of there and toward DC.

Five minutes later Eugene finally spoke having plucked up the courage to do so.

"I'm not a scientist," Eugene blurted, "Abraham do you hear me? I'm not a scientist, I lied!" not wishing to go too far lest they are unable to find the base again.

The brand new car skidded to a stop, making enough noise to alert the dead.

"Of course, you're a scientist," Rosita insisted, as a calm before the storm hovered over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to see a short story of Harry's first appearance in America before the apocalypse got bad? Their confusion regarding why Harry remained and seemed quite content? Then, of course, their earlier travels alone just as the group drew up to the Quarry? Well, there we go! I think we all knew that this would happen I'm having so much trouble writing the chapters to the Walking Dead Wizard right now I have no idea why I know where I want it to go for now, so I honestly don't understand it, and its not because I've lost the muse, it's as strong as ever, I still like the series - to an extent - there IS a reason I wrote this becuase to me the series is somewhat annoying and I don't believe that's where they'd be in real life :D and what happened just before the break...I think it might be the tipping point on whether I watch it or not...and it's not because I read the comics or anything...I just feel like cursing the idiot who thought it was smart...I won't say anything more right now just in case there's whose who haven't seen it yet! So how would you like to see Harry's group meet the Kingdom? My earlier suggestion that Jesus takes them there? and just why is Harry asking about Potter Manor ;) R&R


	85. Chapter 85

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 85

"So, why do you want to know about Potter Manor?" Hermione enquired as soon as Harry was within hearing distance. Curiosity written across her face, he couldn't possibly want to move everyone to Potter Manor, did he? Not with a place like this, no, there has to be a different reason for it. She couldn't help but wonder what Harry was up to now, she wondered if he ever paused for a brief moment to rest, relax and stop trying to save the world. Which of course, made her a bit of a hypocrite really, since that was all she'd been doing, or had been really. Severus helped her stop obsessing too much. Just thinking of him made her stomach swoop pleasantly, she had never felt this way with Ron. Severus was the last person she'd ever thought she'd end up with when imagining her future. Not that she would have thought such a thing, despite genuinely trusting him as a teacher, even believing there had to be something they weren't seeing when Severus killed Dumbledore, he had been first and foremost her teacher, but she was no longer a student, hadn't been for a long while. He could keep up with her, challenge her convictions, Merlin she loved it. The most academic her and Ron had ever been was when she was helping him with homework and studying during his Auror training.

"It would be quite perfect to build on," Harry admitted, his lips twitching as he watched Hermione settle back on Severus, looking more content than he'd ever seen her. "Plenty of land for crops, with fifteen bedrooms, I could make them bigger, turn them into apartments, this isn't including the basements which can be converted too, and the labs, the cupboards, the cloakroom, anything that's possible really."

"If it's a traditional manor, it will have four different sitting rooms, at least two Dining rooms, a ballroom, perhaps five private offices," Severus added thoughtfully, black eyes gleaming knowingly. "Let's not forget the servants quarters, the attic space, then there's the outdoor buildings you'll have, stables, workers cottages, depending on the animals the family has kept over the years there could be more outbuildings, or less if they were destroyed."

"Won't all that be…gone now?" Hershel asked, a pained grimace on his face, he had left absolutely everything behind to get his family to safety. Thankfully his daughter Maggie had listened to Harry and the most precious of their keepsakes had been brought with them, including photo albums of his family, and items that had been handed down for generations.

Daryl stiffened minutely more and more at each word, this was…well out of his scope of things. He had lived in a cabin for all his life, and it had left him with insecurities a mile wide. It made him wonder not for the first time why the hell Harry had stayed with him back then, why he was with him now.

Harry leaned against him, their fingers brushing against the others, a slight grimace on his face as he rolled his eyes. Conveying his annoyance at the conversation and Daryl's reaction. Which he knew without reading his mind, he wasn't stupid, he knew Daryl inside and out, which was saying a lot for a man who rarely spoke. He listened to Severus and Hershel spoke, not surprised to see the old man getting on with everyone, he just exuded wisdom, a kindness, but Harry knew that kindness had its length, had its time, and also ran out eventually if it came to it, towards the end before the farm was overrun…Hershel had wanted them gone, realizing the danger they posed to his family. That kindness had dried up pretty quickly yet he was a merciful man and couldn't condemn them. By then Harry believed he had grown fond of certain members of the group and once the house was gone…knowing the danger the walkers posed, it had made him feel defenseless and thought his girls needed a leader.

Severus startled hearing the voice, "No," he replied immediately, "Our manors began to close themselves down, preventing anything from getting in or out for that matter. Everyone who has a manor could safely live inside them for the rest of their lives unless it had been abandoned. They're self-sustaining, housing growing fruit, vegetables and animals, there would be no need to fear anything except loneliness."

"I see," Hershel murmuring wistfully, he had thought to die in his home of old age when the time came. The apocalypse had prevented that, but he couldn't say he had anything to complain about now. He and his family, everyone he cared about was safe here, no more constantly running, on watch or fearing for their lives. If his home was the price to pay he would gladly pay it, but it didn't mean he didn't feel pangs of homesickness now and again.

"Do you know where it's located?" Harry asked Severus, it was a very, very long shot, why the hell would Severus know? Unfortunately, he hadn't known much about his families finances or his homes before it all went kaput. "How about you? Minerva?"

"Did you not take control of your vaults and begin advancing your own portfolio when you were seven….afterwards?" amending what she was about to say, they had been at war when Harry was seventeen. There would have been no chance of him going to Gringotts and beginning to expand his earnings.

Harry snorted derisively, looking extremely awkward, "I'd have had to know about them first," he told her a tad too defensively.

"I don't understand, didn't Albus tell you? He was your magical guardian, it was his duty to help you learn before you turned seventeen. Most teens begin learning at the age of twelve, so they're comfortable, competent when the time comes to take over themselves." Minerva's confusion was evident on her face.

Harry glanced at Severus arching an eyebrow, wondering why the hell she was confused, the subtle shake of his head from Severus told him everything. His hand meanwhile gripped at Daryl's arm tightly, sensing the coiling anger within Daryl, he and probably Merle were the only ones who truly knew just what Dumbledore was like here except for Hermione, Severus, and Minerva. Luna will have told Merle everything just as he had told Daryl everything.

"You forget Dumbledore didn't think I'd live to see my eighteenth birthday," Harry pointed out wryly, ignoring the gasps that came from those who obviously didn't understand, and those who didn't, it probably sounded like he'd either been very sick or more likely murder on their mind. "So I don't think he really cared about showing me the ins and outs of the responsibilities I'd have when the time came." he could feel Daryl's muscles clenching and unclenching sporadically, a low growl leaving his lips, green eyes flashing, conveying danger and the urge to kill, to defend.

Minerva's lips faded into a harsh line at the reminder that Dumbledore had been despicable enough to plot and plan the death of a child. It didn't matter to her that he was expecting Voldemort to do the deed, he was just as culpable and to blame. She hadn't been able to forgive him for all that had happened. She'd expressed that anger to his portrait so many times, and refused to give in to Dumbledore's pleadings, claiming it had been for the greater good and that he believed Harry would survive it. Something Minerva strongly believed to be a lie, believing it further with each new piece of information she learned.

"What exactly do you mean by 'not live to see your eighteenth birthday'?" Beth asked, sounding very young at the moment, not the fierce warrior she had become.

"I'll explain later," Harry waved it off, having absolutely zero intention of actually doing so. "Back to my question, do either of you know where it is?"

"I was not close to your mum after she married your father," Severus explained, his face twisting unpleasantly as if it was hurting him to be kind, to not spit out 'Potter' derisively. "Unfortunately I don't know anything about the properties you own other than Godric's Hollow," his own voice going hollow just saying those words.

"I only know of a Potter Manor in Britain, but that was destroyed generations ago, an accident with a Fiendfyre I believe, Charles' mother was responsible I think." Minerva sounded more like she was musing on her thoughts than answering his question towards the end.

Hershel winced in sympathy, just imagining what it was like, knowing how it felt slightly, and it had only been his barn that had suffered through blazing flames. He wasn't even sure if his home had been burnt to the ground or just completely consumed by walkers. All it would take is a single flame before his home caught fire.

"Do you know if any of your House-elves survived?" Neville asked, joining in the conversation with confidence, something he had found leading those at Hogwarts during his last year at the school. When faced with your worst fear every day, you learned to get stronger, so it was little wonder Neville had grown a spine. It had always been there though, waiting to peak through given the right circumstances.

"I suppose I would have House-elves huh," Harry said thoughtfully, "But I don't know, considering I was collected from Godric's Hollow by Hagrid…I doubt there were any House-Elves."

Severus snorted, eyes gleaming, "No, there most definitely wasn't, Lily absolutely abhorred the thought of it,"

Harry grinned wryly, what was it about Severus' preferences? The strong-willed woman, Muggle-borns, both with strong morals. He was glad that Severus had someone though, he deserved it. He slotted that piece of information deeply into his mind, keeping it beside everything else had found out about his parents. Until the end of the war, he definitely had known more about his dad than his mum, but now it was definitely his mum in the winning with the memories Severus had shared and each titbit he gleaned overall.

"Well, some families have the habit of giving their House-elves names that rhyme or are similar, like colors, flowers," Neville pointed out, "Maybe Charles or Harry's dad mentioned one by name?" aiming this at Minerva since she was the only one old enough to know.

"There is a way," Severus admitted, shifting just slightly, his only show of discomfort. "Blood magic, it will call your House-elves to you,"

"Might actually need to do that," Harry nodded, it seemed despite the end of the world, the taboo on blood magic was ever present, despite the fact there was probably absolutely zero magical government to prevent it. "I might even have a book that does it, from the Black vaults."

Severus' eyes gleamed once more, "I don't suppose you would send a few through?" he was an avid reader above nearly all else.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, he didn't mind at all, just as long as he got them back really. "I'll send some through this week, I'll need to look through the books anyway."

"So what exactly are your plans? Who do you plan to send to the manor if and when you find it?" Hermione questioned, "Wouldn't you be better sending them to other bases? There are quite a few I have compiled information about them all, they're at Hogwarts."

"Why? Did you plan on helping them?" Hershel asked blue eyes alight with wonder.

"No, um, Harry was planning on moving from the prison, to somewhere more permanent, where everyone could put down roots," Hermione explained, trying to listen in and Severus and Harry spoke and failing. "Harry mentioned this place so I looked up everywhere, I learned that there were many bases actually closer to the prison where he was stationed, but by then Harry had begun to set up the place and it was one of the largest so it seemed like a good idea."

Hershel nodded, "I see," his curiosity dimming a little as he was so vividly reminded of the bleakest time of his life, one where he thought that all hope was lost. All the while the group that had split up, leaving quite orderly and determinedly had trudged on, found a place for them all the while planning on another more permanent place. Yes, he had made quite a big mistake on not going with Harry and his group. He should have listened to Maggie, but he did not think Glenn would have left Rick, even for Maggie at that point, it was difficult to say.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes softening in worry.

"More than alright," Hershel replied, a small smile on his face, the girl reminded him vividly of his sweet Annette.

"Do you need to sit down?" Hermione then wondered, he was slightly slumped.

"There's still plenty of life in this old man yes," Hershel said, patting Hermione's hand with amusement.

Hermione laughed, sounding bittersweet, "My grandpa used to say the same thing, that and when he was caught sleeping he'd insist he was just 'resting his eyes'," she had been very young when she lost them, long before she displayed any signs of magic, and most definitely before she found out she was a witch. She had been very close to him, he was the one who had got her into books so young, regaling her with tales and such, yes she missed him a lot at the moment.

"What the hell is going on?" Merle muttered, standing up, Luna going with him, as he stared straight ahead.

That caught everyone's attention, to find Carol was running towards them with a grim look on her face.

"Where's Lori?" Rick demanded, rushing towards her as the Husky growled at Rick, threatening the human with a very painful bite if he continued to advance that way on his humans mum.

"Hela!" Sophia commanded, and immediately the Husky stopped growling, but she did watch Rick closely.

"Hey! Where's Lori? Where's Judith?" Rick snapped when Carol immediately gave him a wide berth, not out of fear but to get to Merle, holding her ribs panting outrageously.

"Abraham… is beating… the hell… out of Eugene, he…. dragged him… out of the car…" Carol rasped out between breaths. "He doesn't…look like…he's going to stop." she managed to finish her sentence.

"Where's Lori and Judith?" Rick asked yet again.

Harry sighed in exasperation, "She has a gun, she knows how to damn well use it," he retorted in annoyance, she didn't need him nearby every minute of the day, hovering over her. "We best go before he starts breaking bones,"

"Looks like you were right," Sasha commented deeply and vindictively happy.

"We'll be back in a moment," Harry said, his annoyance and exasperation at the situation obvious.

He wasted no time in Apparating with Daryl to the gates.

He wasn't at all surprised that Luna and Merle showed up directly aft wards.

"It's over, he's stopped," Lori explained staring off into the distance, watching Abraham, he had that look on his face, the same one each of them had on their faces when they were told the virus was airborne, that they were all infected. He was just kneeling on the ground, eyes vacantly staring off into the distance, a broken man.

"Walkers," Daryl cautioned, hand hiding his eyes from the sun, so he could see better.

"Head back in," Harry told Lori, who had her daughter safely behind the fence, constantly looking back to ensure she was there, that she was safe. It seemed the constant danger her son had been in she'd learned to be more cautious with their whereabouts. "Tell the others we will be back soon." with that Harry Apparated them both closer, armed and at the ready to deal with the walkers who must have heard the scuffle or more likely smelt the blood and came grumbling.

Rosita squeaked in fright looking ready to pass out at the sight of people materializing in front of her.

"You'd think you'd know better than to stand around while walkers come creeping," Harry stated sharply, reprimanding her as he would any of his people without really thinking. Not that his people would make such a stupid mistake, they had all learned and learned fast once he began teaching them.

Rosita's head shot up, looking around surprised before a professional mask set over her face and a knife was suddenly in her hand. Gripping it tightly, ready to lay waste to the damn walkers.

No gun was fired, between Daryl's crossbow, Merle and Luna's sword and Harry and Rosita's knife they dealt with each of them. With an ease that came through experience, it helped that they weren't overwhelmed by a sudden influx of walkers, just nine ambling towards them from all directions, but they also knew from experience more would be making an appearance.

The bodies of the dead walkers began to float towards the gates and then passed them to drop against a tree.

"What are you doing?" Rosita asked in utter bafflement.

"Get him up, there will be more on the way," Harry stated, gesturing towards Abraham, as he swiftly knelt down beside the unconscious Eugene, who was swelling grotesquely blood pouring from his many wounds. Abraham hadn't half managed to kick his ass, judging by the way his nose was centered, he'd at least broken his nose for starters. While it was very tempting to leave him out here, Harry couldn't bring himself to actually do that. He certainly would never trust him though, he would need constant watching. His survival meant more than anything, or anyone, that much he had made abundantly clear.

Harry stood up grimly, "I'll do a thorough diagnosis when I get him back home," murmuring a spell, watching as Eugene floated upwards, as he was placed on a magical stretcher, spread out utterly limp. He really hoped the idiot didn't have bone breaks, he didn't want the first time using potions to be on this ungrateful son of a bitch. Automatically glancing around, first for walkers, then to make sure everyone was alright.

"He must be in shock," Harry said, staring at the vacant-eyed body of Sergeant Abraham Ford, who both Merle and Daryl had hoisted to his feet, gripping his arm in a tight grip, guiding him forward which Abraham did so reluctantly as if merely functioning on his automatic bodily functions. "Let's go."

With that they all slowly made their way towards the entrance, Harry estimated it would take them fifteen minutes to get back to the gates. Unfortunately, he couldn't Apparate them all, Ford was in shock, added to being Apparated might just bloody kill him. As they were passing the stationary car an idea came to him. "Get him into the car if you can, you lot drive, I'll Apparate this idiot back to the doctor surgery."

Daryl and Merle immediately shoved Abraham into the back of the car, where he went unresistingly. Rosita fretted feeling that the Dixons' were being too rough with him. She nonetheless got in as well as Merle got into the driver's side, and Luna joined him at Daryl's urging, he wasn't sitting in the back so he might as well go with Harry.

Daryl moved towards Harry, wrapping his arms around him, well aware of the routine by now. The loud revving of the car, as it sped off disappeared into nothingness as they Apparated on the spot. The sight of the room the trio had previously used coming into view, without even missing a beat, Harry had Eugene levitated onto the bed and the stretcher disappeared without a trace.

"Shoulda' let 'im out there," Daryl said darkly.

Harry threw him an amused look, "He reminds me of both you and Merle in the beginning," Harry revealed honestly, "Both of you would have done whatever it took to survive. He was just doing the same thing. For all we know there may have been someone in this guys life that he was loyal to other than himself…he might have had a family…who knows?"

Daryl scowled, but said nothing, he knew Harry was right, he'd had no loyalty to anyone other than his brother in the beginning. Would have done whatever it took to survive. They'd only ever had each other, but they had both learned loyalty from Harry, learned to be better, and look at them now. Though he reckoned Merle had stayed only because Harry had been his best bet for survival, he'd commented on it often enough. Seeing the amusement though, Daryl knew Harry must have thought the same thing.

"He'll require constant monitoring, I don't trust him as far I could throw him without magic," Harry commented, before running a diagnosis over the guy. His wand absently sweeping up and down, each injury glowing and there were many of them before paperwork shot out of the wand, which Harry swiftly caught. "Well, he's going to be laid up for a while, broken leg, broken nose, twisted ankle, a whole lot of bruising…I wonder if Hershel could deal with this,"

"Course he can," Daryl scoffed, a broken leg wasn't anything on the wound on that idiot Randall, who Hershel had fixed up without even a quarter of the medical equipment he now had. Taking feral amusement out of the fact that Harry was actually letting him suffer, while he could actually heal him with potions within a few hours. It would keep him off his feet, easier to watch for a longer period of time. Which is why he reckoned Harry was doing it.

"We also have a nurse now, Lily, she'd be able to help Hershel just as well as Maggie," Harry continued on as if Daryl hadn't spoken, sounding more thoughtful than anything at the moment. Tapping Eugene's face with his wand, the body which had been rather tense in pain slowly began to relax as he was put into a spelled sleep. "That will keep him out of it for a day at least until we talk to Lily and Hershel. I'm not cutting anything short today, it's the first time I've seen my best friend since all this happened." as if he had to try and convince himself that it was alright to be this way.

"So let's go," Daryl grunted, through wasting any more time with him.

Harry laughed a little, "You're hungry again," he stated, shaking his head, Daryl could eat for America and still stay the same size, and what a lovely size he was too. "Come on then, I have your favorite dip and crisps."

"Chips," Daryl corrected him, rolling his eyes, indicating it was something he did often.

Harry just walked out with a smirk, sealing the door closed after Daryl made a quick exit too.

"That was quick," Harry muttered seeing Luna and Merle back, "I wonder where they've put him." as they all swiftly walked towards the center where the party had dwindled down but not stopped.

"How bad was it?" Andrea asked from where she sat beside Sasha and her sister, both of them looking a bit too eager for information, while Beth sat next to Amy on one side and her dad on the other.

"Broken nose and leg," Harry told them the worst of his injuries before righting his trunk and disappearing down, gathering up the salsa dip and crisps, and they were crisps damn it, chips were completely different things, he wouldn't convert completely he thought with light-hearted amusement. Once he had everything he made his way back up, Merle and Luna were there now.

"We have a potion that would help," Mira pointed out perplexed, especially seeing the smirks on Sasha, Andrea, Amy, Daryl, Merle, Luna and the Potions Master Severus Snape's face.

"That we do," Harry muttered rejoining the conversation as he hopped out of the trunk letting it close with a thump.

"It's perfect, there's nothing wrong with the potions I've brewed," Mira argued, assuming it was something to do with her.

"We know," Harry replied, handing over a bag and a jar to Daryl, before laying the rest on the table, he wasn't all that surprised that everyone dived in to have some. Despite the fact they'd been eating all day, it wasn't very often they allowed themselves to indulge

Mira was about to open her mouth again when Severus leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Harry couldn't say he was surprised it would be Severus who broke and reassured her that it was nothing to do with her skill, especially considering it was the only magical skill she was capable of. No, it was more to do with keeping Eugene in line for a while.

"Where did you put 'im?" Daryl asked his brother.

"He's with Lily, the nurse, she knows how to treat shock," Luna explained before Merle could speak, too busy gulping down another beer. "She saw us passing and I think she was grateful for something to do, keep herself busy with someone who needed her."

Daryl nodded, refraining from rolling his eyes, he didn't want a whole explanation, just an answer, girls, honestly.

"Here, drink, one won't kill you," Severus stated, passing over a generous helping of fire whiskey in a tall glass.

Everyone went stone cold silent as they watched Harry drink the alcohol, stunned beyond belief.

Some even had their jaws hanging open almost unattractively.

Severus arched an eyebrow at the looks, wondering what had been said or done to cause them to be so stupefied.

Daryl dumbly accepted a glass of fire whiskey, eying his partner in quiet contemplation.

Merle's sudden boom of laughter caused absolutely everyone startling enough to jump in surprise.

"To P.A and safety," Luna said her own cheers before downing her fire whiskey, a wicked grin on her face, rather enjoying the look of stunned disbelief on everyone's face.

A lackluster 'To P.A and safety' was murmured all around as they drank themselves still eyeing Harry as if he had suddenly sprouted fins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! hmm, I wonder too whether have those in Hilltop need Harry while the others are there or after they are away? what do you think? Will Greg (I think that's his name the leader yeah I've totally gone blank :O) survive the stabbing? Will they all end up in another base or Potter Manor? beginning the process of a long network of survivors working together? Well, at least Eugene can't betray them all ;) who will first encounter some of Negan's group? it was Daryl, Sasha, and Abe in the series...will it become explosive if Sophia is taken by them? Or do you reckon it's too soon for all-out war with Negan before he gets the others to safety? Read and Review please!


	86. Chapter 86

Walking Dead Wizard

Chapter 86

Over a month had gone by since the magical cupboard had first been used by those at Hogwarts to arrive at PA. Hermione was more than hopeful with the progress that had been made. They wanted very quickly get them functional in order to mass make the magical cupboards once more. In fact, they were in the testing stages already. That was when the tricky bit begins, there was no guarantee that they will work, especially at the human testing phase. Never mind the fact they may not have anyone willing to go through with it.

Harry had spent all day yesterday yet again combing through more Black books he had inherited. Due to the paranoia the Black's exhibited constantly, it wasn't as simple as summoning the particular book he required. Thus he had to trudge through the catacomb that was his trunk in order to find them. All the while turning the inside of the trunk compartment into an actual library, with bookcases and all. It was hard work, especially given the fact he was doing it alone and he had thousands upon thousands of Black books. He'd been sending some through to Severus as well, giving him books that he was sure the Potions Master would enjoy. He'd heard no complaints yet.

Today though, his hard work had paid off, and he had finally got the book that Severus had suggested. He would continue to tidy the books up, putting them on bookshelves, but less arduously. He would do it when he had the time, just for an hour at a time. That way, if he required books in the future he could come down without having to messily browse through boxes full of books.

Almost hooting triumphantly, Harry immediately made his way out of his trunk. Doing so quietly, since Daryl was more than likely still asleep. He had woken at four o'clock in the morning and decided to begin his search again. Climbing out, he kept his hand on the lid until he was fully out and slowly lowered it. Daryl was a very light sleeper, they all were really, a smile crept across his face at the sight of his partner sleeping soundly. Arm over the bed, just a fingers length away from his constant companion – his crossbow – which he never let out of his sight.

Harry's gaze swept over Daryl's sleeping form, unable to think back on when he first met the brothers.

\-----------------------0

-0 Flashback 0-

Groaning in agony, Harry blinked blearily, wondering what the hell was going on. Remembering what he was doing, and why had him bolting up right. The inferi, the dead coming back to life, he knew they weren't actually inferi but he didn't know what they were, or if they even had a name for Merlin's sake. Gaping at the sight that greeted him, oh boy, he could feel his own magic imbued in the mess, he had caused this. Hissing in agony, he scrambled to find out the cause of his pain. Delicately removing the less than clean bandages. Oh, Merlin, he thought to himself, as the events that had transpired crept up on him.

The dodgy Portkey, he had known something was wrong, or suspected maybe. He had never internationally Portkey'd before, but it had been ten times bumpier than the ones he used previously in the past. Considering there had been people where he landed, he knew he wasn't anywhere near Potter Manor. Wizards did not go around with crossbows after all. Merlin, that had hurt, it still hurt specially to breathe.

What had he done? It wasn't like him to lose control off his magic. He hadn't done that since he was what…thirteen years old or something? Swallowing thickly, if he was bandaged up…then someone had helped him. What if he had hurt someone? Or worse…Harry didn't want to contemplate that.

Unsure of how long he had been unconscious, Harry scrambled to get out of the bed, to check and make sure he hadn't done anyone permanent harm…if he did he could have inferi on his ass. His mouth open in soundless agony, he managed to stand up, his wounded side curled up slightly unable to bear moving it too much.

Breathing through the pain, he slowly began to move, making sure not to trip over all the debris scattered all over the place. This had been someone's home, and still was, everything was too well used for it not to be. Pausing at the door of the room he was currently in, he pressed his good hand over the doorway, riding out the fresh waves of pain.  
Breath hitching, terror striking him as he scrambled to find his wand, the whoosh of air he let out upon finding it hurt, but Harry honestly didn't care. The fact he had his wand was all he cared about right now, anything else he would deal with as it came around.

Okay, there was no bodies, so the chances were, he hadn't hurt anyone, good. Someone had been here since his magic had gone haywire. The debris wasn't scattered in the hallway, it was shoved to the side, pressed up against the wall, leaving a walkway clear for whomever it belonged to.

As soon as he was outside, it didn't take much hunting for people to find them. Harry couldn't help but observe the pair of them, the elder of the two was quite loudmouthed, as though he didn't know how to be quiet, like Vernon. He had blue eyes, they were slightly glazed, like he was drugged on love potions or something, but that wasn't it his best guess would be Muggle drugs. They were sitting on tree trunks, gutting the innards of some animal…maybe a Moose? It certainly looked like one, but it had been years since he had been in primary school, so he could be wrong. The only animals he had studied at Hogwarts had been magical ones.

The younger and quieter of the two, had very short dark blonde hair, green eyes and was warily watching his surroundings. Harry admittedly felt an attraction to the guy immediately, which surprised him, it normally took him a long time to warm up to anyone. Both had a tenseness, an alertness around them. Was it due to what was happening? Was it even happening here? Where here was, Harry had no clue, their accents…he believed he'd landed somewhere in America but that was it. Or had that alertness been present since before this thing begun?

The second he took another step, both men whipped around, weapons raised, highly alert in their territory. This sort of alertness didn't happen overnight, it built up for years, and suddenly Harry found a kinship in these two men who were most definitely not wizards. Harry remained still, face impassive as he waited them out, slowly but surely they lowered their weapons, but remained highly suspicious.

Harry nodded his respect for that, they had probably seen his magic, they knew what he was capable of, yet they remained? They didn't try to kill him out of fear? Totally finish him off while he was down? Instead gave him a room, patched up his wounds? Despite their initial appearance – which Harry did not judge them on – they were good people. What society deemed as good people and what Harry did…was completely different. He cared little for what society thought of him or the people he cared about. The Dursleys hadn't thought highly of his parents or the Weasley family.

His impassive mask was almost shattered with the pain that coursed through him thinking of the Weasley family. What he had been forced to do to Ron in order to survive. Sure, they hadn't gotten on in the end, but he'd never wanted to do something like that. Okay, maybe he had imagined doing it…but that was different from actually deciding to. But the others…Molly, Arthur…everyone else, they were gone. Not for the first time he was glad Hermione had broken things off with Ron, otherwise she may have ended up on the list of dead too. She was safe within Hogwarts grounds and for that he would always be grateful, he'd die happy knowing this.

Carefully Occluding his mind, he took in his surroundings, the little brook, the pond, the trees, so many trees, the birds twittering in their little nests. It was so peaceful and quiet, beautiful, almost like being near the black lake on his own at Hogwarts. If the black lake had been tiny, but the trees and the sounds were similar, minus the hooting of owls. Despite himself, Harry found himself unconsciously relaxing, he hadn't felt this at peace in a long time.

Turning around to face the half-destroyed cabin, wincing at the sight of it. Yeah, his magic hadn't half gone to town on it. Flicking out his wand, he began the motion for the spell before murmuring a quiet "Reparo!" then like a jigsaw come to life, the building began to automatically fix itself, seamlessly, as if it had never been damaged to begin with. One of the men cursed quietly, before a piece of wood (presumably stuck in their shoe perhaps) zoomed to take its place.

Before long a lovely rustic cabin stood before him, he reached out and touched it lovingly, glad he hadn't destroyed it completely. Yes, he had the magic to utterly destroy something, not even a Reparo would have worked.

When he turned around, a subtle smirk twitched at his lips, seeing the wide eyed looks he was receiving from the men. He wondered if they had only seen the effects of his magic after the fact it happened or if they had been there for it…if they had, then they surely couldn't be quite so astonished by his display. Then again…he could still be surprised by magic, still had been after years of performing the arts.

"Hello, I don't suppose you can tell me where I've landed?" Harry asked, as if he hadn't just done something that the Muggle's wouldn't have thought possible.

"Atlanta Georgia," Merle spoke guardedly, eyeing the wizard – not that he knew he was one – with suspicion and an air of disgust. So, he was one of them city boys, from England, he'd probably bolt within a few hours out here. His clothes should have given that away, but they were a bit on the dirty side, so they hadn't been able to clearly tell. Although he felt a grudging respect for the guy, he was able to stand up, with a wound like that, it was bound to hurt. He should know he had been wounded quite a few times himself.

Both watched the guy closely, his brow furrowed at the news, looking around with a pensive look on his face. Neither could quite tell what he was feeling or thinking, it was unusual for a city boy, normally they'd be crying by now or complaining. They'd seen their fair share of folks like that, not here, but on the road, lost or broken down, it was quite pathetic really.

Harry merely sat himself down on one of the free tree trunks, being delicate. He had only gotten the magical coordinates for the manor, he hadn't thought to find out exactly where it physically was in terms of places. Magical coordinates weren't the same as map ones, the magical one went by the ley lines which were contrary to popular belief everywhere. Short of getting back to Britain, to Gringotts, he wouldn't be able to find out where it was.

He was stuck.

There wasn't a thing he could do about it either, there was no point to returning to Britain, there was nothing for him there. The most important people to him in the entire world was behind the wards of Hogwarts. He couldn't get into Hogwarts. Now he couldn't get to Potter Manor, but the prospect of being alone in a messed up world wasn't as satisfying as it once would have been years prior. This thing was spreading way too fast for the magical world to deal with. It was coming at all sides, affecting even those in the magical community.

If they had closed themselves down completely, forbidding any held to the non-magical population they could have survived maybe. They didn't know what it was, that was clear, with a little luck…they might be able to create a cure to whatever it was.

To find a cure, they had to know everything.

So perhaps his presence on the outside was a good thing.

He would be able to tell them everything about the creatures, everything.

First, he would need to sterilise his wound, get some fresh bandages on it, thankfully all that required was a few spells. All of which he knew, healing spells wasn't exactly his forte, he'd been trained to kill not heal, well not really, he'd been un-trained to die at the right moment. But the spells he had learned on his own, had been intended to end the war. He sure as shit hadn't intended to kill Voldemort with a bandage spell.

His eyes narrowed in on a wicked smirk on the older guys' face, he arched a challenging eyebrow in turn. Watching as the guy thrust his blade into the animal, before yanking out a part of its ribcage. Cocking his head to the side, wondering if the guy was trying to see if he was squeamish. He'd need to try harder than that, he thought, a wry smirk on his face. He had seen gorier stuff than that, he stifled his amusement at the deflating look and grunt he received in turn. The younger glanced away, and Harry had to wonder if he was finding it just as funny as himself. It wasn't easy to tell with these two, and so he continued to observe them, just as he was observed right back.

-0 End Flashback 0-

\-------------------------------0

Harry jumped as Daryl spoke to him, what he said went right over his head, as his eyes locked with familiar green ones. He was easier to read nowadays, compared to how he had been when they first met. He wasn't sure if it was him getting better at reading Daryl in particular, or if his partner was just less stoic. Which was how he could see a small amount of concern in his green eyes.

Harry shook his head, knowing what concerned him, "Just reflecting back," he informed him, if he hadn't been injured back then, he would have shown just how hot he found Daryl he reckoned. Thankfully for the pain he had not, neither had been ready to know that much about him. Considering they hadn't trusted him as far as they could throw him. Hell, Merle had come to realise how useful Harry was along with that trust, and both mingled together.

Harry couldn't help but reflect that Daryl was hotter now than he had been back then, if that was possible, it had to be his long hair, or the strong rippled muscles that had grown more in their hard work over the years.

"You found something?" Daryl repeated himself, relaxing fully knowing he was just lost in idle thoughts. He hadn't truly lost himself in PTSD thoughts for a long while now. Hell, he hadn't even been aware Harry knew what it was he was suffering from. Not until that scene in the last days of the prison with Grimes. Grimes himself, still spaced out badly, everyone around noticed it, Hershel tried his best to be there for it all, but couldn't. He had his own chores to do, as well as things he wanted to do. Tending to the animals was a vital part of their survival now. They had so many different kinds that it took Hershel three or four days to see to them all.

"I found the book, yeah," Harry agreed, sitting himself down beside Daryl, checking the index to find the particular chapter he needed. Chapter twenty-nine, flipping through the back of the book, he found it quite quickly after that. "There," tapping at the paper as he shifted through everything he'd need to do the ritual.

"Got everything you'll need?" Daryl then asked curiously as he glanced at the book, it was in English, with only a few words in Latin, presumably spells or chants or shit he didn't know.

"Yes, it's pretty basic actually, blood, few herbs, then chants, oh, the Potter motto is needed, good job I know it," Harry was musing quietly to himself mostly now.

"How much blood?" Daryl asked, his eyes narrowed distrustfully upon the book.

"Four drops," Harry replied immediately. "Rituals rarely use a lot of blood, but they're nonetheless banned anyway, some of them I don't blame them for banning, but all of it…it'd ridiculous, an entire branch of magic just deemed illegal."

Daryl just gave Harry a dry look, he had seen how Harry paled and immediately grew defensive and angry at the prospect of giving up his blood back in the farm. Although he had a reason to detest rituals, one had been used with his blood to bring back that Voldemort wizard when he was a kid. Obviously it wasn't completely alarming if he was happy to do this ritual.

"How has he been, by the way?" Harry asked, stretching out, putting the book face down on the bed so that he didn't lose the page.

"The coward barely comes out of the house," Daryl snorted, knowing exactly who Harry was referring to. "Avoids everyone like the plague," soon everyone would get annoyed by the fact he was doing nothing and still getting to eat their food. He was injured, it was the only reason he was getting a pass, the second he was fit for work, everyone would be demanding he get something to do.

"He needs to do some light exercise or the pain will never fade when he begins using his leg, at least not for a good while." Harry stated, and Hershel and Lily had probably told him that. Abraham completely ignored Eugene's existence, while Rosita gave him pitying glances now and again, even though she was still furious herself. Just not as badly as Abraham for whatever reason.

Daryl just grunted in agreement, or perhaps just not caring enough to continue the conversation.

Harry watched him go, only standing once he heard the shower turn on, as lovely as it would be, he had something he wanted done. Another quick trip into the trunk to gather everything he needed he was out once more.

He padded through to the living room, his sock clad feet being protected by the carpets. "Hermione?" he called out to the mirror as he grabbed the glass bowl that had been in the house when they got there. He placed it in the middle of the table, before absently adding the herbs he had gathered for this occasion.

"Hey, I was just about to call you," Hermione said positively buzzing with excitement.

"Oh?" Harry glanced back in curiosity.

"We did it, the enchanted cabinets they work, we're ready to work full scale, can you imagine?" Hermione blabbed excitedly, "We could get some sort of civilisation back, meanwhile keeping everyone safe at the same time from those would do harm onto others." She knew about Randall and Negan of course, so yes, her thoughts weren't surprising.

"And those without magical blood?" Harry asked, pursing his lips thoughtfully, "Making dozens of them would be pointless without first knowing if Muggles can get through without damage!" hell, it had caused a wizard damage for Merlin's sake when they weren't working right. A Slytherin had ended up in the hospital wing then St. Mungo's to repair the damage done to him.

Hermione's excitement dimmed, "That's true," she sighed, her eyes shadowed with worry.

"Would it be wrong to send someone…who deserves death through?" Harry said with dark amusement.

"Someone society could do without," Hermione pursed her lips, not liking it but it was better than someone innocent paying the price if they didn't work. "We would need to know they have absolutely no magic in their lineage."

"That's true," Harry mused thoughtfully, "But the question is…could we do it?" in all good conscience could they send someone through a potential death trap? His eyes narrowed in speculation, yes, he could and would, especially if they posed a threat to his people. To humanity.

"Do what?" Daryl asked, evidently finished with his shower, bare footed as he began rooting through the kitchen cupboards for something to eat. Stuff they had found on trips to the outside world that they wanted to have for themselves. Only meal foods were kept in the communal kitchen/dining room.

"Using someone who is a threat to us," Harry explained flippantly, "To go through the cupboards, to make sure everyone would be safe to use it." That way his potential death would serve a purpose.

"How 'bout Eugene?" Daryl muttered, his own darkness showing.

Harry smirked wryly, "As lovely as that would be…he hasn't been a danger to us quite yet." His tone dry.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked, finally realizing her best friend was up to something.

"Summoning potential House-elves to me," Harry explained, "I know you don't like the thought, I didn't exactly bind them to me, but at least they would be safe. And I promise, they won't be used to do everything, I won't allow it. But can you imagine the amount of people they could save and bring to safety within a twenty-four-hour period?"

"I know," Hermione smiled grimly, she knew her best friend. She knew she could be overbearing when it came to protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. Harry may not have cared back in fourth year, about her activities, but he cared about the House-elves. He had been beyond torn when Dobby died, all of them had been, even Ron had been a little down but not as torn as she and Harry had been. "If you find there's too many, send them to Hogwarts."

Everyone knew they could get passed all sorts of wards, hell, they could get to everyone, including those locked into their manors if they wanted to. Their magic was so different, and nobody had taken the time to find out why.

"I can't even remember what the hell I was going to say to you," Harry snorted self-derisively. He'd need to take some of the fresh walker bodies to the dragon, she ate a lot, whether that was normal or not he didn't know. So, that was his task after this was over with.

"Venit ad me qui tenetur in sanguine meo," Harry muttered in Latin, before slicing his finger, holding it over the bowl of herbs, and added the motto for the House of Potter, in Latin of course. Basic translation, Harry was calling all those bound to his blood to come to him.

Harry healed the cut, waiting with bated breath.

Only to jerk painfully when a loud wail sounded his head. "Shit!" he cursed, rubbing at his temples in order to ease the sudden pain.

"Harry?!" Hermione panicked, thinking something had gone wrong with the spell. "I'll be right there don't move!"

"Don't!" Harry croaked, "I'm fine, it was a spell…I gave it to the guy at Hilltop, to use only in an emergency."

Daryl just rolled his eyes resignedly, as he munched on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Well, he knew what he was going to be doing in a few minutes. He thought, as he finished off the sandwich and rubbing his hands to get the stickiness off. One of these days the bread was going to run out and he'd be gutted. Without a word, he went through to the bedroom, grabbed everything he was going to need as he shovelled his feet into his boots without untying them.

Meanwhile Harry just summoned his things, the gun almost hit him on the head, good job he moved in time.

Once he re-entered the living room, he blinked at the absurd sight of dozens upon dozens of small aliens taking up every available surface. On the couches, the chairs, the tables, the bunkers, the cooker, the tops of the cupboards, the floor, even gripping the curtains. If it had been any other situation he would have laughed in amusement.

"What's with the E. T's?" Daryl grumbled, not even attempting to enter the living room.

\----------------0

There we go! the next chapter will be a little more exciting! Hilltop and House-elves :) Will they help get everyone out of Hilltop or will Harry and the others go alone not wishing to risk their lives? Especially knowing they are going into a hostile situation? Will Gregory be dead and the saviours' coming back to finish the job for the lack of food etc... will Negan himself be there? Will they get someone to go through the cabinets to ensure safety while they're there accomplishing two birds with one stone? Will Harry let them remain in his base until he gets one up and running for them letting them make their own community in another base? Do you think Harry and the others will ever meet the Ocean people? I honestly can't see a way for that to happen but I did say that about a lot of it didn't I? but I got it done ;) hehe anyway Read and Review please :) ohhh please tell me you found the E.T part funny? Or have I overused by mentioning it in my other stories? :P haha


End file.
